Awakening
by Lady's Mantle
Summary: Ginny has just been surprised with a prophecy. At first things seem so clear as to what must be done, but as time moves along it becomes less clear. A path is revealed to her that she once traveled. This is a repost by request.HG RH GD HOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world. All rights go to the respective owners - JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Schoolastics, Bloomsbury, etc...

AN: I am reposting this story by request. Aurora7 this is for you, thanks.

This story is complete. All chapters have been written and will be posted over the next months.

It was written after OoTp, and mostly finished by the time HBP came out. So it will not be all cannon. Sorry.

It is in desperate need of editing, so I am doing htat as I go along...be patient.

It has the pairings of H/G, G/D, R/H, H/Oc, H/L

Thank you for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One 

Taliesan and Aryn of Descartes

Year September 2004

The night air was cool as Dumbledore stood looking out his window. In the distance he could see a hawk flying toward the castle. He just stood there watching it draw nearer to his window. The hawk flew in the window, Dumbledore held out his hand for the hawk to land. He walked over to a chair lowering the hawk down.

"Please, take a seat Aryn," Dumbledore said to the man now sitting before him in Purple Robes of such valor it would shame a king. Dumbledore remembered Aryn from his childhood; his hair had always reminded him of a freshly fallen snow, with eyes of the bluest ocean. "I must say you don't look a day older than when we were young men Well, I would assume that you are not here for pleasure." He said as he sat down behind his desk, his fingertips pressed together, as the fire was crackling in the grate, softly illuminating the room with an orange glow.

"I do not know where to begin here Albus." The old man looked intensely at Dumbledore. "Taliesan and my self both know where you stand on these sorts of things. She insisted that you be the first to see this." he said as he handed a rolled piece of parchment, with a heady scent of Myrrh to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore unrolled the parchment, looking down through his half moon spectacles; he began to read in silence.

'In her twenty-fourth year, the red-haired maiden, who was the first female child born in over a hundred years to those who are of the pure of wizarding blood, will give birth to twins as the ninth month begins. One male child and one female child shall be born. The birth of these two children is pertinent to the downfall of a new darkness that is coming soon upon us. For the love bond that creates the blood that flows through these two children's veins will be stronger with the ancient ways of magic than their fathers. They can bring balance to both sides for their blood will be the purest of the un-pure.'

Dumbledore looked up at Aryn, his fingers still pressed together. "What do you make of it Albus?" Aryn asked Dumbledore in a very a careful tone.

"I am glad Taliesan sent you here first. This, in the wrong hands could have devastating effects on us all," he said as he got out of his chair, walking over to one of the portraits. He spoke to Phineus Nigelleous, "Please ask Minerva to join me immediately." He turned back to Aryn. "Has this been reported to the Ministry yet?" he asked in a very direct manner. The ministry kept a record of all prophecies.

"No. Taliesan was waiting for your response to it first. She doesn't have that much faith in the Ministry," he said as he got up. "You know you are just about the only wizard outside of Descartes that she trusts," he added with great reverence. "She always said that when you were a young boy, you were very special, Albus, very special."

Looking a little embarrassed. "Is this the only prophecy she has had about this young lady?" Dumbledore spoke with a look of questioning on his face.

"As far as I know Albus," he said.

"I need you to make arrangements for me to meet with her Aryn. We need to discuss the matter at hand," Dumbledore said as he walked over to his Pinsieve, he began to remove the silvery strands from his head to the bowl.

The stair case began to revolve behind them, "Albus, is everything okay?" Professor McGonagall said as she rushed in the room, "Aryn, how nice to see you." she acknowledged the handsome elderly man standing before her.

"Minerva, How are you my dear," Aryn spoke to Professor McGonagall with a smile on his face.

"Minerva, thank you for coming at such a late hour. It seems that Aryn has brought us some news all the way from Descartes," he said to her as he continued to put thoughts in the Pinsieve.

She squinted her eyes in puzzlement as she looked at Aryn, "Really?" Professor McGonagall shared the same views on these matters as Professor Dumbledore. There was a fine line between 'fortune telling' and prophecy, as far as they were concerned.

Aryn retrieved the parchment from Dumbledore's desk and placed it in her hands. She put on her spectacles and began to read the passage on the parchment. When she finished, she slowly let the parchment fall to her side. "What does this mean Albus?"she said looking at him with much confusion.

"Well it is my conclusion that Taliesan knew some of these things have already taken place and are in the very near future possible. That is why she sent Aryn." He sat back down at his desk; he took out his wand and conjured Professor McGonagall a chair.

As she sat down in the chair she was reading over the parchment again. "Albus who," she said in exasperation, "who do you think she is talking about?"

"Well I only know of one family whose is considered to a pure wizarding blood line," he looked at her his eyes twinkling in the firelight, "they have one daughter and all of them have red hair."

"You mean Ginny Weasley!" McGonagall said in shock. "But how could this be Albus, she is just a child."

"Ah, she is only a child in our eyes Minerva. Ginny is quite the young lady these days," he said in a very placid manner.

"And the father?" she was reading the passage again. She looked at him with an astounded look, "Potter?"

With his fingertips still pressed together he raised his eyebrows, and bobbled his head. "Minerva would you please send an owl to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Ginny I need to meet with them tomorrow."

"And Potter?"

"I will leave that to the discretion to the young Miss Weasley," he said as he got up from his chair and walked to the window.

"Albus are you sure it is wise to tell her?" she said with great concern.

"Minerva, I have made that mistake before," he said very solemn.

"Albus, I will need to leave straight away to tell Taliesan you are coming. When should I tell her to expect you?" he said as he got up and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow. Tell her there will be two of us attending." He looked at Aryn with twinkling eyes.

"Two. But I do not understand," he said a little confused with the answer he received form Dumbledore.

"Yes, Aryn. Two. Myself and young Miss Weasley," he said holding up his hand counting on his fingers.

Aryn was not sure why he wanted to bring the girl to Descartes. But he trusted Dumbledore had his reasons for his actions. With that he said his goodbyes and flew out into the pitch black night.

The next morning, there was a smell of rain in the air. Professor McGonagall was leading the Weasley's to Dumbledore's office.

"Cream Soda," she said. The spiral staircase started to move upwards. "After you." She held her hand out for Mrs. Weasley to go before her.

It felt really strange to Ginny being back at Hogwarts. It had been five years since she had finished school. Why would Dumbledore want to meet them there, usually if he had something to tell them, they would meet at Grimmauld Place? She shivered as she walked into Dumbledore's office, she could feel as soon as she looked at him that this had to be very important.

"Ah, Arthur, Molly and Ginny, thank you for coming on such short notice." he rose out of his chair, "Dobby has brought breakfast for you. Crumpet?"

"No thanks, but I would love some Coffee," Mr. Weasley said as he sat down in a chair opposite of the fire.

"Well I suppose you are wandering why I have asked you to come," he said looking between them eyeing each very closely.

"Well it had crossed our minds a time or two," Mrs. Weasley said grinning.

"I will get straight to the point then. Last night I had a visitor from Descartes," he said very matter of fact.

"Really, Who?" Mr. Weasley said his eyebrows together.

"Aryn. He brought me a message from Taliesan."

"She hasn't cast a prophecy yet that failed to come to pass," Mrs. Weasley said with a faltering voice taking a sip of her tea.

"What does that have to do with us?" Ginny spoke up as she was taking a sip of her hot chocolate that Dobby had brought her.

"I am afraid Miss Weasley, that it has everything to do with you," he spoke back to her looking over his half moon spectacles.

"Oh. No," panicked Mrs. Weasley. Professor McGonagall put an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's don't get too worked up Molly, dear." Mr. Weasley reached out and took her hand.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said profoundly, as she stood handing her cup to Dobby.

"Well you should read it for yourself, Ginny," said Dumbledore handing the parchment to Ginny.

The last time he called her Ginny was when she and Luna got caught sneaking in filibusters to set off in the front Corridor. She walked over and sat down on the arm of her father's chair. They leaned in over Ginny as she unrolled the parchment. She could smell a heavy scent of Myrrh on the parchment. She and her parents read the parchment in silence. They sat there for a moment looking at Ginny.

"How could this be professor? I do not even have a boyfriend much less a husband to have children with," she said as she stood and walked to the fireplace. A sense of she had been there done that came over her momentarily, as she looked down into the grate.

"Ah, but my dear Ginny, it takes so little time for things to change," he said very convincing.

"I know but I just don't get it. Besides whom is this great love bond supposed to be with. It doesn't even say," she said trying to stay calm.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat there in silence, taking in every word that was being said.

Mrs. Weasley had a very intense look on her face, like she really had just been smacked.

"Yes, Dumbledore who is the father of these children supposed to be," Mr. Weasley spoke with an unbelieving in his voice.

"Well, that is very tricky. But after much thought, I could only come to one conclusion," he said looking Ginny in the eye with such focus, "I know you have a certain fondness for someone with whom you have become very close to over the years, Miss Weasley," he paused, "and if I am not mistaken he is very taken with you," he finished smiling at her.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered looking at her mother and father.

"Who? But how?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I can not be fore sure, Molly, but that is my guess," Dumbledore said with calmness. "Now there is one more thing. I feel that Ginny needs to come with me to Descartes."

"Professor, if you think that Harry is going to be the father of these . . . my . . . our children, shouldn't he be here too?" Ginny asked a little confused at what she was saying.

"Well Ginny, that will be entirely at your discretion," he said as he got out of his chair and walked to the window. " The reason being, that is was no question as to whom the mother in this prophecy is. But as to the father, it was less obvious. Now I know that you know Harry's background and how his mother protected him with an ancient magic. That ancient magic still flow's through his veins today. His Aunt Petunia stays with him now, since Death Eaters killed his Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley, after Harry had defeated Voldemort. She made a pact with Harry, with me, but most of all with Lily, when she agreed to allow Harry's home to be with her. They have had a lot of time to heal. And so the bonds and the protection have grown stronger." He turned walking back towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laying a hand on their shoulders.

Ginny, in all her life, never felt such a heaviness but at the same time happiness in her heart. She had loved Harry since she had known him. They have been through a lot together. He was her best friend even more than Hermione and Ron. But she wasn't sure what kind of love, if any, that he felt for her. "Professor how do you know, about Harry and me, I mean?"

"Well Miss Weasley, all I can say to that is, he is." He looked at her for a moment as if to say, 'Trust me'. Ginny knew that if Harry confided in him he would not betray that trust.

"Okay. I will go with you."

Ginny told her mom and dad she would be back and not to worry, everything would be fine. Mrs. Weasley was crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Mr. Weasley on the other hand looked at his daughter with great pride. He knew in his heart that she truly had been a gift to them and now he knew why.

Dumbledore held Ginny close to him and with a wave of his hand they vanished form his office.

"Don't worry Molly; I am sure everything will be okay," Professor McGonagall said to Mrs. Weasley patting her on the back. She looked around to Dobby and motioned for him to bring them some tea.

"I am sure they are Minerva. I am sure they are." Mr. Weasley said with great confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter - they belong to JK Rowling and all the respective subsidiaries.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Village of Descartes**

Ginny along with Dumbledore arrived in the middle of a path going a long a river bank. There was a vast forest on one side and a great mountain on the other. Ginny had no idea where she was. She looked around to see if she could recognize something familiar, but the only thing she recognized was Dumbledore. The sun was shining through the trees on to her face and Dumbledore, making him look ever so surreal. The sun was warming her face in the cool morning breeze. She knew they must not be near Hogwarts or Hogsmeade because it was cloudy when they left. This place was absolutely beautiful, the river running, the birds singing, but then it had come back to her as to why they were there.

Turning to Dumbledore, Ginny spoke with pleasantness in her voice, "Where are we?"

"Ginny my dear, we are in a place called Descartes." He looked around taking in the beauty as he spoke.

"Where is it? What is it?" She narrowed her eyes looking past him to the mountain.

"Where it is, I can not really say. What it is, well that is another story," he gave a chuckle as he spoke.

What on earth was he talking about; he just answered her by not answering her at all. Sometimes Dumbledore could really confuse her. They continued walking along this path for about ten minutes when they came to a fork in a clearing. One path went towards the mountain and the other went into the forest. Before she could ask which way to go Dumbledore pointed to the path that led to the woods.

"That way Ginny dear, just a wee bit further."

They walked for what seemed about ten more minutes, Ginny could hear the birds chirping as the sound of the river was fading. They came to another clearing; the path forked, to the left of them was cave in the side of a hill and on the right was a wall of trees. Dumbledore stopped and walked towards the trees. He raised his wand and tapped the biggest tree in the middle once, and then the one to the left twice then back to the middle tapped once and to the right three times and uttered something Ginny didn't understand. The trees started to part, Ginny could see a village in the short distance. It was very primitive even for a wizarding village, it was nothing like she had ever seen, and it was beautiful. Dumbledore did not pressure Ginny for conversation while they were walking and for that she was thankful. Sometimes talking to him, well could really give you a headache.

They walked towards the village, when she looked at him and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Well Ginny, the lady who made this prophecy about you has made ones before that pertain to you," he said as they kept walking forward.

"About me? I have never heard them," she said pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Ahh, I know, not many people get to hear the prophecies for told of them by Taliesan."

"Why, are they so bad they can't be heard?" She was now a little breathy from walking and talking.

"Well Ginny, that all depends on how you look at it. You see the consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is very difficult," he said, still in a slow stride.

"So you are saying that you don't believe in prophecy," she said catching up to him

"No and yes. You see there is such a fine line here Ginny. We are responsible for our actions. Now there are some things we can not control. Like being a pure blooded, you can not help that. What you can help is how you treat others who are not of the same. Are you understanding me here?' he stopped to look at her

"Sort of, I think," she said with a bewildered look on her face.

"You will in time. You will." He started walking again.

They were in the village now. As she walked through with Dumbledore, people stopped to stare at them. Some greeted Dumbledore as if they had not seen him in a while. A lady carrying what looked to be old broken wands in a basket looked at her and bowed her head to her. She got the feeling that this place was older than Dumbledore himself. A lot of the houses looked like her parents, not very showy or overdone just homes. There we little shops for this and that similar to that of Hogsmeade but not as crowded. They were near the end of the village when she noticed a falcon flying over head. It flew down towards them, and to her amazement it turned into a man standing before her. He reminded her of Dumbledore, except his beard was not as long.

"The young Miss Weasley, I presume. I am Aryn," he said taking her hand and kissing it ever so gently.

"Hope your flight home was safe Aryn," Dumbledore said to the man as if he had known him for ages.

"No trouble, very peaceful. She is in the back room she is delighted that you are here," Aryn said as they walked into a house that reminded her of the Shrieking Shack from the outside.

As they entered the house Ginny could smell that heavy scent of Myrrh with Sandalwood and Lavender. She didn't know she could smell that many different things at once. With the light of the fire and lanterns she could see the walls were decorated in heavy tapestries of different families, there were pictures on the walls of different witches and wizards. One caught her eye in particular it was a picture of Dumbledore and Aryn they were young men about eighteen or nineteen, Dumbledore had red hair and Aryn had the same white hair, but there eyes they were the same. They had on Hogwarts robes; they were standing in an atrium it looked like, they were waving and holding up there diplomas. Ginny was looking at the picture studying it closely, could this be professor Dumbledore's brother. She jumped as Dumbledore spoke to her.

"Young weren't we," he said like he was reliving the day in his mind.

"Is he your brother?" she asked him looking back and forth between the two of them.

"No, not brother, he is my cousin. You see my mother and his mother were sisters," Aryn spoke to Ginny looking as if he too were reliving that same day in the picture. "We grew up in this house together me, Albus, Aberforth and Taliesan."

"Taliesan?" Ginny spoke in a confused voice

"Aryn's sister. She is a seer Ginny. Not like Professor Trelawney, who uses things like tea leaves and things like that to tell the future. All though she knows all those ways of fortune telling, Taliesan has a true gift like Sybil Trelawney's great-great-grandmother Cassandra," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I know before you say it, Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's prophecy, but she does not do things like that often," he said holding up a hand.

"Taliesan has had this gift she was born Ginny. She has for told things about your family along with many others for ages," Aryn said looking at Ginny with a twinkle in his eyes just like Dumbledore's.

"Like what?" Ginny looked suspiciously at them both

"Well the fact that you were going to be born for instance." Aryn looked at Ginny with his eyebrows raised, smiling.

"Really, what else?" Ginny was still having a hard time believing all this.

"Well Ginny you have to understand that all prophecies are not ones that are going to affect a great deal of people at once. Some only affect the person or persons it is being for told about. She prophesied that Albus, Aberforth and I would get into very big trouble when we were fifteen for practicing charms on animals. And we did, we got into trouble by our Uncle caught us red handed. Unfortunately though Aberforth did not learn his lesson that Day." Aryn was smiling at Dumbledore. "On the other hand the ones she has prophesied about you are of Great Magnitude indeed, not on just concerning you and what these actions will lead to for you, but your children, your family and many others." He turned his attentions solely to her now. "Ginny you are of great importance to the fall of this darkness that is to come, just as Harry was pertinent to the fall of Voldemort, as he will be to this one. But he can't do it alone he has to have you. Do you understand what I am saying?" he looked at her intently.

Ginny was still not sure she understood what was about to befall her. It seemed that Dumbledore and Aryn felt that she was about to play an important part in something that was of Great Magnitude as they put it.

"Well what if it doesn't happen?" Ginny said looking very scared.

"It will," said a warm voice from behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

This startled Ginny, she spun around to see a beautiful woman standing before her. She too had long flowing white hair, and eyes had that same twinkle but they were a deeper blue like the ocean on a stormy day. Her red robes were of the finest silk, she didn't wear any jewelry, except for a crystal around her neck. Ginny could smell the Sandalwood on her.

"How do you know?" Ginny spoke to Taliesan like she had known her all her life.

"Well because you are a special woman Ginny, much more than you know. You have powers in you that have not yet to surface. They are there you just need a reason to use them," she said looking at Ginny very close. "I can see why he loves you."

"Harry?" Ginny questioned this once again with sarcasm in her voice.

"You just need to let him know that you love him too," the woman paused looking deeper into Ginny's eyes. "Love Ginny . . . binds all things together; it has the power to heal, comfort and forgive. Love is the blood of life; all you have to do is give it selflessly. It will be returned to you in more ways than you can imagine."

Ginny was getting a headache, talking to Taliesan was like talking to Dumbledore, the more she talked the more confused she got. Still not sure she felt comfortable talking about all this yet. It was all still rushing around in her head like a swarm of bees. How could she Ginny Weasley have powers that she did not know about? What was that supposed to mean anyway. She never felt anything more special about herself than she did anyone else in her family. With all these thoughts in her head she needed a quite place to think for a moment.

"I need to use the restroom, please," Ginny said very distraught.

"Down the hall and to the left," Aryn said.

Ginny nodded her head and made her way down the hallway.

"Albus, I have not seen you in ages it seems." Taliesan said to her cousin hugging him around the neck. "Aryn told me you would be bringing the girl to see me. I am so very glad you did. She will need some time to digest what she has heard. She soon will discover the power inside herself."

"What exactly is that?" Dumbledore said looking at Taliesan over his half-moon spectacles.

"There are two ways of spreading light Albus, to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it. It is possible to be both at the same time," she said to him with great reverence.

Ginny came back down hall, watching the pictures wave to her and say hello. She entered into the small room in which they had all been before.

"Ah, Ginny, are you hungry. I am starving," said Professor Dumbledore patting his stomach.

"Come to the kitchen I have prepared some lunch for us." Taliesan motioned for them to follow her.

They all followed her into the kitchen. To Ginny's surprise it looked a lot like her own at The Burrow. Small, cozy and dishes washing themselves in the sink and food on the table ready to eat. It was simply wonderful. This was the first time she had been comfortable all day. She had her glass of pumpkin juice and took one of the corned beef sandwiches. She was listening to the three cousins reminisce about their childhood. It was very odd thinking of Dumbledore as a child, or a young man for that matter. Then something occurred to her, Aryn said that Taliesan had made predictions of her and her family before.

"Taliesan, if I may call you that. What else have you predicted about my family?" she asked her while taking a drink.

"Well, there are a few things, I predicated that your father would marry your mother and they would have you. You know you are the first female child to be born in more than a century to a Weasley man," she said looking at Ginny. "I also have predicted that your brother Ron will be the first in your family ever to marry a muggle-born witch. I predicted that when he was first born."

"Did he know that?" Ginny said as she thought about Hermione and Ron getting married in

"I don't know. But your parents did," she said. "Whether they told him or not was up to them."

"Any more about me?" she asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

Taliesan looked at Dumbledore and then at Aryn.

"Yes," she said taking a drink of her tea.

"Well, I want to hear it," Ginny said feeling like they were trying to hide something from her.

"Okay. Before your parents got married I predicted their marriage and that you would be the seventh child born to them, the first female in over a century," she began when Ginny interrupted.

"Yes that's what you said before," Ginny replied.

"Well in that same prophecy it was predicted that you would weld a special gift like no other Weasley before you," she went on saying.

"What was the special gift?" Ginny asked, very curious now.

"That, was not for seen. There are many things it could be, or it could be many things at once," she said with a frustration in her voice.

Ginny could tell that this was weighing on Taliesan. She hadn't been able to predict what her special gift would be.

"But I am sure you will know in time."

"How are my children supposed to bring balance?" she asked another difficult question to Taliesan.

"The parents exist to teach a child, but also they must learn what the child has to teach them in return, to help the child learn what he needs to know." she said.

Ginny just stared at her, trying to understand what she had just said. She was getting very confused and tired. But for some reason she liked talking to Taliesan, even if she did confuse her as much as Dumbledore.

"I have one more question. Should I tell Harry?"

"I think you already have made that decision for yourself. You don't need me to tell you what you should do."

With that Dumbledore asked Ginny if she was ready to go. They stood and helped clean the table before they left, Taliesan told Ginny and Dumbledore she would be sending Aryn to check on them now and again. If Ginny needed her just let Dumbledore know, he could see to it that she got to Descartes safely.

"Albus, a word before you leave, please" Taliesan pulled him to the side.

Ginny and Aryn walked out on the front porch.

"She needs a little help finding her strength with in herself. I know with the right encouragement from you, her family, and Harry she will soon discover all that lies with in her. Test this on the way home. I think you know what I mean." Taliesan looked very disgruntled. "There are many things that she has yet to learn, it will not be easy when the time comes to reveal all to her."

With that they said their goodbyes and walked out the door and into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Harry Potter they belong to JK Rowling and the respective subsidiaries.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Old Owl and the Young Fox**

_Ginny:_

Ginny had not said a word since they left the old house. They were almost back to the wall of trees when Dumbledore turned to her.

"Want to race the rest of the way home?" He tapped the trees in the opposite order he tapped them earlier and they walked through. The trees closed up behind them.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at him like he was insane.

"Oh just a little race mind you. You can probably beat me as fast as you will be, not to mention the youth on your side," he said smiling at her.

Ginny looked at him in like he was crazy. What on earth was he talking about now? As if this whole day had not been weird enough, now he was talking about racing. "But professor why would I race you home?" she asked him in total dismay.

"Well I would like to see if an Old Owl can out run a Young Fox," he said still smiling at her.

What was Dumbledore saying, that he thought she was a fox? Ooh yuck, but that was out of line, even for him. Ginny stood there thinking a minute. Then it hit her, she wasn't an animagus. Was she?

"Well I don't think that is going to happen seeing as I am not an animagus," she said to him coolly, she new Dumbledore could transform into many animals. She had seen him turn into an owl before.

"Don't think you are. Know you are."

Ginny looked at his eyes. He was very serious. Ginny closed her eyes and all of a sudden she could hear breathing, she could hear the river over the mountain, she could smell the water. She smelled the earth. She looked around and saw Dumbledore's feet. She looked up at him.

"Very nice Miss Weasley, now let's go." With in a blink of an eye he was circling above her.

Ginny took off through the woods, she had never been this way but somehow her instinct told her where to go. She could hear the leaves crunch under her feet. All her senses we ten times stronger than they had ever been. She could hear Dumbledore's wings above her she was beating him, she was ahead. They went on for at least thirty minutes. They burst out into an open field and Ginny could see The Burrow, it was at least a mile away. She could hear her brother Charlie out in the Garden. She also heard the voice of her father and mother. She could smell her owl, Prince Humperdinck. She sped up, Dumbledore was gaining on her. She bolted as fast as she could, jumped over the garden wall and landed on her father, knocking him down. Dumbledore lit on the garden wall, he hooted loudly.

Mr. Weasley looked at the little fox panting on top of him.

"Where did you come from?"

Ginny backed off his chest and sat at his feet. Mr. Weasley sat up and looked at the Owl on the wall. He recognized this owl at once.

"Dumbledore," he said greeting the Owl.

Dumbledore flew off the wall as he turned back to his human form.

"Ah, Arthur that little fox gave me a run for my wand," he said as he walked towards them.

Mrs. Weasley and Charlie came over to check out the commotion. Charlie bent down and called the fox to him.

"Careful Charlie, foxes can be sneaky," Mrs. Weasley said cautioning Charlie.

Ginny jumped into his arms and began to lick his face.

"I have never seen a wild one this friendly," Charlie continued to stroke Ginny on her head. Prince Humperdinck flew over to Charlie and lit on his shoulder. He nibbled the fox on its ear. Ginny pawed at her owl. Charlie sat Ginny back on the ground she walked towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! You look thirsty; I will get you some water." She took out her wand and held out her hand. "Auquious." A small bowl of water appeared in her hand. She sat it down on the ground in front of Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Dumbledore.

"Where is Ginny? I thought she would be coming back with you. Oh well she must have decided to visit Hermione. She has been helping her with the wedding arrangements and all." Mrs. Weasley was beaming at the mention of the wedding.

Ginny stopped drinking and looked up at Dumbledore. He nodded his head to her, as if to tell her it was okay to change back to her human form now. Ginny backed away from her mother and Charlie and regained her human form. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very much in shock by what they just saw.

"Bloody-Hell!" Charlie exclaimed looking at her in amazement. "That was brilliant, when did you master this?" Charlie seemed to be the only one able to find his words at the moment, smiling at Ginny like he couldn't be prouder if she were a Dragon.

Mrs. Weasley walked to Ginny, touched her on the face and gave her hair a smoothing down. She never did say anything just looked at her with a wide smile and tears in her eyes. Ginny just clasped her mom's hand.

"But how Dumbledore? We haven't had an animagi in the family for more than a century; my great-great Aunt Vulpesi was one I think, a fox to be matter of fact." Mr. Weasley now understood the dynamic of what he had just said.

"Whew! Professor you nearly beat me there at the end." Still feeling exhilarated from the experience she just had.

"Oh, Ginny I may be old but I am not dead," he said looking at her smiling with that twinkle in her eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"Ginny as I am sure you have heard my times before, for every action there is a reaction. Well your reaction was the consequence of my action towards you." he said looking at her, "You will know more in . . ."

"I know, in time," she interrupted him.

"Precisely, Miss Weasley, precisely. One more thing Ginny, you can trust Harry with your heart, other than your family I would say it is one of the safest places it could be," he said to very serious now, placing her hands in his. "Now I think it wise that you discuss this matter with your family. They will be able to help you in many ways. Remember if you need me I am just a thought away." He turned to her father and spoke a few words and then disapperated.

Ginny sat down with her parents and Charlie at the picnic table in the garden. Prince Humperdinck flew over to where they were. He was a large brown and white speckled owl with great yellow eyes; his eyebrows looked like that had always been brushed towards the sky. Ginny caressed him on the head he was a beautiful owl to her, mainly because Harry had given him to her as a graduation present. They sat and talked about her day and what she had found out. Nobody said anything until she finished.

"Well Ginny, are you going to tell Harry?" Charlie asked her in a benevolent voice. "Cause if it were me I would want to know."

"Yes, I am . . . and soon, I just hope he takes it well." Ginny said with an unsettled tone.

"Ginny dear, Harry is an understanding young man. He will be okay." Her mother patted her on the hand.

"I know. I just have to get the courage to do it. I feel like sometimes one more thing and he will go insane." Ginny lifted her eyes to her father.

"Well you have had a long day dear. You really should get some rest." Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny on her cheek. Ginny could smell the heavy sent of Wintergreen in his tobacco.

They got up and walked towards the house. Ginny was taking in all the sounds and smells of home. It was a wonderful way to end her day. She walked into the front door and saw none other than Dobby standing in the kitchen.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked very surprised to see the orb eyed elf in their kitchen.

"Dumbledore has sent Dobby to look after Ginny Weasley, ma'am," He said with a great smile on his face, bowing to her.

They all stood there speechless gaping at Dobby.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. That Belongs to JK Rowling and the respctive subsidiaries.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Protection of the House Elves**

_Ginny:_

"What do you mean look after Dobby?" Ginny said walking closer to the elf.

"Well Dobby is hearing the prophecy of Ginny Weasley and the Great Harry Potter. And Dobby wants to do his part miss," he said smiling very big at her.

Dobby was wearing a sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him it had a big 'D' on it. On his head were some of the hats that he collected while Hermione was promoting S.P.E.W., on his feet were the two pair of odd socks that Harry had given him last year for Christmas.

"What part is that Dobby?" asked Mr. Weasley sitting down patting the seat next to him for Dobby to have a seat as well.

"Well if the prophecy is true sir, Ginny Weasley will need protecting sir." Dobby blinked his yellow eyes at Mr. Weasley

"He is right you know," Charlie said looking at his father.

"Why will I need protecting Dobby?" Ginny asked again looking at the elf.

"Because there will be people who do not want this to happen Miss Ginny Weasley. They will go to great lengths to stop it." He was now looking at Ginny. "And look who Dobby brought with him."

Another familiar house elf appeared out from behind a table by the stairs. She was fidgeting her hands.

"Winky!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Winky wants to help Miss Ginny Weasley too," Winky said to Ginny. She was dressed similar to Dobby. Winky finally got over Barty Crouch, with the help of Dumbledore, Dobby and Hermione.

"Well I don't mean to be rude, Dobby, but how can you and Winky help." Ginny said.

"Ah Ginny Weasley, Winky and Dobby are no longer enslaved. We are free to help who we want. We house elves have our own magic . . . magic that some wizards don't want known. We protect those whom we serve and love. Dumbledore told us to do what is necessary to protect Miss Ginny Weasley," he said looking around at all of them.

Ginny didn't think about all that; she knelt down in front of Dobby.

"I would be glad to have you and Winky on our side," she said kissing the elf on the cheek.

"What exactly will you be doing for Ginny, Dobby?" Charlie asked.

"We will do what ever is needed, when it is needed. Dobby has many things he wants to teach Miss Ginny Weasley and her family."

"Winky will be happy to help with the babies," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well let's not get too far ahead of our selves, okay, and one thing at a time," Mrs. Weasley broke in the conversation. "Where will you be staying?"

"Where ever Miss Ginny Weasley stays of course," Dobby answered her.

"Okay then you may stay in the twins' old bedroom while she is here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mrs. Molly Weasley ma'am," Winky said looking at all of them. "Please let us know if there is anything we can do Miss Ginny Weasley ma'am."

The two little elves walked up the stairs following Mrs. Weasley to the twins' old room. She got them all settled in, while the others were talking down stairs.

"Ginny, this is remarkable. Having house elves willing to serve you is a great deal indeed," Charlie said.

Ginny got up and walked to the ice box and got a drink.

"I know Charlie. House elves are very special little creatures," she responded then took a sip.

"They indeed have their own special brand of magic; some say it is the ancient magic." Mr. Weasley looked at Charlie. "He was right some wizards don't want it known that Elves are very powerful indeed. Most have the view of their masters like Kreacher, while some like Dobby do not."

"I think I am going to go to bed now. I am really tired."

Ginny hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. The day had been really full of mind boggling news. She said good night to Charlie. She walked up stairs, and looked in on Dobby and Winky before she went to her room.

She sat down on her bed, and looked around her room. She turned on her radio as she sat there listening to the music, thinking back on the day and all that had happened.

She picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. She could smell Bergamot in her shampoo stronger than ever. She closed her eyes and was reliving her run through the forest. Her memory was interrupted by a tap on the window. It was Pigwigeon. She opened the window to let him in. He was carrying a letter. Ginny took the letter off his leg and sent him down stairs to get some food. She opened the letter it read:

**September 24, 2004**

**Ginny, **

**Don't forget we have to be at Madam Veil's Bridal Boutique at ten o'clock in the morning. ****Oh and**** please wear something nice ****(besides jeans and a t-shirt) we are going to t****he Grinning Gargoyle for dinner. ****Just so you know! **

**Have a good evening and send Pig back in the morning. **

**Hermione xx**

Ginny laughed at the thought of Hermione telling her to wear something nice. She was always telling Ginny, wear a dress every now and then, you are so beautiful. Ginny lay back on her bed. There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come-in."

The door opened and it was Charlie.

"Busy?"

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"Well that is understandable you have a lot to think about," he said sitting on her bed leaning up against the wall. "Listen Ginny, I just want you to know that you have all my love and support here."

"I know" she said.

"And about Harry, it will be okay. He is a great guy and he will understand. Besides if he doesn't, he will have your six brothers to deal with," he said, then smiled shaking his fist playfully. "Seriously, just be honest and tell him everything don't hold anything back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Charlie. I think everyone is forgetting that I do have a fully functioning brain here," she said sarcastically.

"I know, but you will always be our baby sister." He got up and walked over to the door. "If you need me let me know." He went out the door and closed it behind him.

Ginny was tired now more than ever. She changed in to her pajamas that Hermione had got her for her birthday. She was almost asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. There was so much to figure out.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. That Belongs to JK Rowling and the respctive subsidiaries.**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****5 **

**The Grinning Gargoyle**

_Ginny:_

_. . . Ginny was sitting on a balcony looking out at the dark mountain side. A__ white __peacock __was__ sitting on one side of her and a red suitcase was sitting on the other. She was __feeding the peacock some wild __berries;__ it was gently pecking them out of her hand. The peacock spoke to her with Harry's voice, "What__'s in the suitcase?" She reached__ for the suitcase and as she d__id__ a bee land__ed__ on her thigh and st__ung__ her. She __la__id__ the su__itcase in her lap and open__ed__ it up. Inside __were__ two beans, one pink and one blue, a pair of orange rimmed eyeglasses, and a cup of tea. As Ginny __looked at the odd __things__ over in her suitcase, the peacock s__aid__ to her in Harry's voice again, "I am going to ra__ce up the side of the mountain. I __will be back at dawn." He jumped off the balcony and raced__ up the mountain. As Ginny __was__ waiting for the peacock to return she pick__ed__ up the pink and blue beans, __she ate__ them __and took a drink of the tea. As the sun rose__over th__e top of the mountain, she picked__ up the eyeglasses and put__ them on to see the peacock racin__g back to the balcony. He landed and dropped__ a water lily at her feet. She reache__d__ down __and picked it up. . ._

"Ginny . . . Ginny, wake up we are going to be late," said Hermione her head poking through the fireplace in Ginny's room.

"Late for what?" she said yawning.

"We are supposed to be at Madame Veils for our final fitting at ten o'clock this morning," she said. "It's nine o'clock and please wear something nice. I will meet you there." Hermione disappeared.

Ginny got out of bed and went to her closet. She looked at all her clothes hanging there. A knock came on the door.

"Come in." She continued looking at her clothes as Mrs. Weasley opened the door and walked in with Dobby.

"Good Morning dear, sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. Mom we are going shopping for wedding stuff today then we are going out to diner later. Hermione wants me to dress up a little; I have no idea what I want to wear." She exhaled loudly.

"Well Dobby doesn't know much about clothing matters but he would think Miss Ginny Weasley would be very pretty in anything." He said bowing his head to her.

"Why, thank you Dobby."

"Dobby has got something special for Miss Ginny Weasley ma'am."

"What is it Dobby?"

"It is a necklace. You wear it where ever you go and Dobby will know if you are in trouble or not and he will be able to find you miss." He handed her the necklace.

"This is beautiful Dobby." Ginny was looking at the necklace closely. It was a diamond encrusted in what looked like platinum flames. She knelt down for Dobby to put it on her neck.

"Thank you Dobby."

He left the room and bowed to her. Mrs. Weasley said ad she was looking through Ginny's closet, why don't you wear what Hermione got you last year for your birthday. I t was a black 'A' line mini skirt with a little ruffle at the bottom the fabric was chiffon, Hermione told her. The top was an emerald green top that dipped very low and wrapped in the front and tied on the side with long see thru sleeves that flared at the end. She remembered Hermione being so excited about it. Ginny had never worn it.

"Well it would make Hermione happy," she said to her mother.

Mrs. Weasley laid it on the bed told Ginny she was going out today she should be back later.

"Oh and Ginny dear if you decide to stay over at Hermione's let us know please."

Ginny nodded her head to her mother as she left the room. She got dressed in the outfit lying on her bed.

When she looked at her self in the mirror she thought out loud, "No wonder it's called a mini skirt! The top is a little lower cut than I would normally wear too."

The skirt struck Ginny mid thigh and the shirt showed the top of her chest. She felt like some of those women she saw in some of Hermione's 'Fashion Magazines' as she called them, she defiantly wasn't use to wearing this kind of attire. She usually wore older clothes because she worked with at the Ministry for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She looked at her self again then she touched the wand to her face her make up appeared, Ginny did not wear that much make-up, but today she wore a little more than she normally would. Then she taped it to her hair, it did a little dance as well before it settled in a half up half down style. Then she thought well since I am going for a whole new Ginny today she tapped it again and her long red hair turned into shorter red hair with a messy look, it reminded her of Tonks or a fairy, only a normal color. Ginny had never had hair shorter than her shoulders but she could change it when the day was over. She sat down on the bed and put her knee length boots on that Hermione convinced Ron into buying to go with the outfit. She stood and looked in the mirror once more.

"Ginny Weasley today is the first day of the rest of your life . . . make it count!" She stuck her collapsible wand in the top part of her boot and (they were special made for collapsible wands with a snug pocket on the inside) grabbed her small purse to 'match the out fit' and disapperated off to Madame Veil's.

Hermione was standing on the pedestal in front of the mirror, looking at her self, when Ginny entered the small shop. She did look very beautiful in her wedding gown. It was a very beautiful gown, in the medieval style, very low cut with a fitting waist, long flowing sleeves and about a four foot train. She kept checking her muggle watch for the time

"Oh, Hermione you look so beautiful," Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "Ron will probably faint."

"Ginny?" Hermione turned and looked at her with her mouth gaping.

"Well you said to wear something nice. So I wore what you got me my last birthday, seeing as I have never had a reason to wear it," Ginny said jokingly.

"Wow. I would have never recognized you. You look so . . . so great!" Her eyes still wide trying to get over the shock of Ginny's new look. "So um you need to try on your dress too."

"Okay, be right out." Ginny walked into the dressing room and changed into her dress. It looked like Hermione's minus the train only it was dark blue.

Madame Veil gave her wand one last flick, and said, "Okay dear, that will do it. You may come pick it up Friday."

They got dressed and walked out into Diagon Alley. They went to all sorts of shops that afternoon. They were finishing up at the Florina Floribunda's Flower Shop. Then they went to Olwick's Owl Post to mail off the Invitations to the wedding (it was a week before Christmas). Their day was filled with shopping for the wedding. Ginny was getting hungry and a bit bored.

When they got done they headed toward the Grinning Gargoyle, it was a new pub with a live band or singer and dancing on Saturday Night.

"Hermione if you had something to tell Ron that would affect his whole future in a way he was not expecting, would you tell him?"

"Yes, I think honesty in a relationship of any kind is really the best policy," she said as they kept walking. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wandering." She looked away from Hermione.

Ginny new any further conversation would make her think something was up. But she felt she should talk to Harry first. They were at the Grinning Gargoyle. You could hear the music from outside; of course Ginny heard it two blocks before. It was a pub really for younger witches and wizards, but you had a few older people there who liked to keep up with what the youth were doing.

Ginny could hear the live band performing in the background over the rumble of talking .The pub smelled of whiskey and smoke. Ginny could smell every type of tobacco being smoked. Ginny was a bit surprised to see so many of her old schoolmates there. She caught a glimpse of Harry and ducked to the restroom for a quick once over in the mirror, Hermione joining her.

The two of them made their way to the back through the crowd. She could hear the bellowing laughter from one of the twins.

"Hello every body it is so great to see all of you!" Hermione said setting her bags down beside her. "Luna I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"

"Fine still looking for strange and exotic creatures, you know," she said with her dreamy voice.

"Tell me about it, she is hardly ever at home," Neville said rolling his eyes. Every one gave a big laugh.

"Well Hermione how was shopping?" Ron asked her as he pulled her seat out for her to sit down.

"Oh utterly exhausting," Hermione said giving Ron a quick kiss. "Did you make it to Madam Malkin's?" She asked blinked her eyes at Ron.

"Oh, yeah we did that hours ago. Been poking around the quidditch shop most of the day," he said.

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Hi guys how is everybody. For heavens sake Fred put that thing out." Ginny removed the smelly cigarette from his lips. "Don't you recognize your own sister?"

They all looked to see who was speaking.

"You tell him Ginny!" said Julia, Fred's wife. She was a very pretty woman with very blonde hair and brown eyes that looked like chocolate drops to Ginny. He met her in his Joke Shop in Hogsmeade she was a year or two younger than Ginny. She had a wonderful sense of humor, course she would have to, to put up with Fred.

"Bloody-hell! . . . Ginny?" Ron said as he spewed his beer.

"Wow Ginny, you look great!" said Fred standing to give his younger sister a hug. "About time you had a change. I think it suits you."

"Yeah me too said Seamus." His girlfriend poked him hard in the sides.

"Thanks guys. Ron close your mouth you are going to catch a fly," Ginny said.

She walked to the only empty seat at the table which was between Harry and Neville.

Harry got up and pulled Ginny's chair out. As she sat down he gave her a kiss on the cheek as whispered in her ear, "I like it too." Harry looked at her as she smiled at him.

"Dean what have you been up too?" Ginny asked.

"Well I've been in Spain doing this and that for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. That's where I met Rozalyn," he said gesturing to the lady next to him. She had very dark hair and eyes; she was very quiet, compared to Dean.

The conversations between the friends went while they ate. They all laughed and talked about what each other had been doing. Seamus had been in New Zealand that's where he met his girlfriend Naomi. She was an Aborigine; they were a group of people who also had there own magic. Neville was teaching at Hogwarts he took Professor Sprouts job in Herbology when she retired. George was married to Claire, Julia's twin sister (they were expecting their first baby in the spring). Harry was about finished with Auror training; he would be done right before Christmas. Hermione and Ron were about to get married. Ron was working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Hermione was at St. Mungo's worked in every Department they had.

"Isn't that Malfoy?" Ron said in a low voice as the others continued to talk.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione turned to see a young, long blonde-haired man walking across the room. He seemed to sense them staring at them as he turned slightly to look at them over his shoulder. Making quick eye contact with them, he said nothing and continued on about his business. "Haven't seen him in a long time," Ginny said as she continued to watch him walk in the opposite direction.

"No one sees him much," said Ron, furrowing his brow shaking his head, "Keeps to himself for the most part."

Fred stood up and said to his wife, "Would you like to dance my dear?" They walked out to the dance floor.

Harry followed suit.

"Ginny, may I have honor?" he held out his hand.

Ginny took and walked to the floor with Harry. She could smell Sage and Pine on him. Ginny thought 'wow I wish my sense of smell would tame down a bit.' They began to dance to the song the band was playing.

**(Back at the table)**** Hermione/Ron:**

"Hermione did you do that to Ginny?" he looked at her very intent.

"I most certainly did not. She arrived like that at Madam Veil's. I think she looks good."

"Yeah and so does every other guy in here," he said with a slight pitch to his voice.

"So. Is there something wrong with that?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. . . . No, well maybe."

"Oh give it up Ron. Ginny doesn't have to ask her brothers for permission to look good," Claire chimed in. "It certainly looked like Harry noticed too!" she said teasing Ron.

Ron took in a deep breath, as if to say 'I am not going to win this one.'

"Hermione would you care to dance?" Ron stood up and bowed to her. They joined the others on the dance floor.

Harry and Ginny did not even notice how they had danced through several songs before the band changed. They didn't get to see each other very much anymore, what with her work schedule and Harry's Auror training.

"I guess we should join the others," Ginny said.

"If we must," Harry said looking Ginny in the eyes.

She lowered her head and smiled. But really she did not want Harry to look in her thoughts right now. He was very skilled in Legilimancy. She really did not think he would with out her permission but just in case. They walked back over to the table and sat down. Ginny could tell that the evening was winding down for everyone. They all started to leave at intervals until it was her, Harry Ron and Hermione left.

"What time is it?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think it's about eleven thirty."

"Do you guys want to come to my place for a while?" asked Harry

"Yeah, we haven't done that in a while" Ron said looking at Hermione as if to say 'Do you want to go'

"Sure, it will be fun," Hermione said looking at Ginny

"Oh, okay. I will need to borrow Hedwig to send mom and Dob. . . .dad a note" Ginny answered

With that the four of them paid their tab and left the pub, heading for Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Love Conquers All**

Once outside the pub, Harry turned to them and said, "Well let's go."

They all apperated about a block from Harry's house, the order had quit using it after Voldemort's defeat. Soon after that Harry moved his Aunt Petunia in with him.

As they walked closer to Grimmauld Place it started to take its place between the houses on each side. Before they went in Harry told them that Aunt Petunia might be asleep. They opened the door and to Hermione's dismay there were no heads of dead house elves on the wall. Nor did the portrait of Mrs. Black scream any more.

"Harry you have done some redecorating I see," she said.

"Oh yeah, Remus helped me figure out most of the sticking charms that Mrs. Black had placed on all her things. Moody took down the elves. Tonks burned the umbrella stand," Harry answered her as they went into the drawing room.

When they got in the drawing room Aunt Petunia was sitting in a chair reading the Daily Prophet. She put the paper down in her lap at the sound of them entering the room.

"Evening Harry, I hope you all had a lovely dinner," she said as she got up to hug each of the girls.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, we did thank you," Harry answered his aunt giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Anything interesting in the_ Prophe__t?_"

"No but Luna did a fabulous report on Werewolves in The Quibbler. It would make Remus proud," she said. "Can I get you anything before I go to bed?"

"No thanks Aunt Petunia, have a good evening," Harry said as his shook his head.

"Very well I will see you in the Morning. Oh, by the way Ginny your owl, Humperdinck is here, he is up stairs with Hedwig. The letter he brought is on the desk," she said as she made her way up stairs.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," she called to her.

"Man, Harry it still seems so weird to have your Aunt Petunia here and talking about wizarding stuff," Ron said shaking his head as he and Hermione took seats on the sofa.

"Oh Harry I love the drawing room when did you do this?" Hermione asked looking around. Everything was clean the walls were a deep tan he had redone the floors, added some new rugs and updated furniture. He had the tapestry of the Black Family restored to have Sirius' name on it. He was working on one of The Potter Family and the Evans Family.

"Well if you would come by more often you would know that we have been working on it for about a six months or longer," he said sarcastically to Hermione.

"Oh I know Harry but I have been so busy at the hospital lately and with the wedding coming up and all," she was apologetic.

"Hey Harry can't talk he hasn't been by the apartment in two weeks or more," Ron said.

Ginny was reading her letter while they were going on back and forth. It was from her brother Bill.

Ginny,

Heard the news, hope all is well.

I, Sara and the kids will be coming in for the wedding.

Tell Harry soon, the sooner the better. Owl me if you need anything.

Oh we will be leaving tomorrow just popped in for the day.

Love Bill

She closed the letter and stuck it in her purse.

"Who was that from Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Bill, he said he will be in for the wedding and hopes all are well," she answered him in a shaky voice. "Um, Harry can I speak with you in the kitchen please?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Sure," he said looking at her narrowing his eyes.

Ron and Hermione didn't mind being left alone they had not seen each other all week. Harry followed Ginny into the hall and then into the kitchen. She sat down at the long table.

"Could you please shut the door Harry?"

He closed the door behind him and joined Ginny on the bench.

"Ginny is there something wrong with Bill?" He laid his hand on top of hers.

"No, no - there's nothing wrong with Bill," she said. Then she looked Harry directly in the eyes swallowed hard and began to speak. "Harry, I have something to tell you." Butterflies were jumping in her stomach.

"What is it Ginny?" She could see the concern in his eyes.

"It's so difficult to know where to begin," she said letting out a long breath. "So I will just say what I have to say, and please keep an open mind as I am telling you this okay."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand tighter.

She began telling him about the prophecy and her trip to Descartes. She told him what Taliesan had told her, about being an Animagus, Dobby and Winky the necklace, and most important how she felt about him.

They sat there for what seemed like for ever before he ever said any thing. He got up from the table and walked to the icebox, got out a beer and asked Ginny did she want one. He leaned up against the counter and slid down into the floor with his knees pulled to his chest, propped his elbows on his knees holding his beer in both hands looking down at the floor, he let out a long slow breath. He looked up at her; she could feel the tears in her eyes. She knew this wasn't what he was expecting to hear, but still she thought it could be worse. He had said Dumbledore had always told him that even though he defeated Voldemort the battle between good and evil will always have many wars.

"Well I guess the only thing to do is ask Ron and Hermione would they be the godparents of our children." He smiled at her. He sat his beer down got up and walked over to Ginny and knelt before her, took her hand in his and said, "Ginny Weasley would you marry me and be the mother of our children and promise to love me forever?"

Tears were now streaming down her face. "I will Harry Potter. I will."

He reached up and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her ever so sweetly. A knock came at the kitchen door. It creaked open Ron poked his head in he was confused by what he saw.

"Is every thing all right mate, you two have been gone an awful long time," he said as he came on in the kitchen followed closely by Hermione.

"Ginny, I went ahead and sent Humperdinck home with a note to mom and dad," Ron said walking closer to them.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Hermione asked softly.

"Everything is just fine Hermione, just fine." Harry looked back into Ginny's eyes.

"Let's go back to the Drawing Room, Ginny and I have something we need to ask you two." Harry got up and gestured towards the door.

Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged her shoulders. Ron was as confused as she was. He looked back at Hermione and widened his eyes.

They all went back to the drawing room and got comfortable when Harry put another log on the fire.

"Okay what is the question?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Yeah Ginny you have been acting weird today, not to mention you changed your whole look. Why did you do that?" Ron grimaced at his sister.

"Ronald. We can't hear what they have to say if you don't close your mouth."

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny said.

"Now what we are going to say may come as a shock to both of you. Please just listen as Ginny told me with an open mind. Okay?" Harry was looking at Ron.

Ron could really over re-act sometimes.

Ginny started telling them as she told Harry. When she finished Ron was sitting up he had a very intense but confused look on his face. Hermione on the other hand had a fingernail in the tip of her mouth.

"So the question is," Harry started and took a deep breath, "would you two be the God parents of our children?"

After a bit of stammering from Ron, "Ye . .Yea. . .Yeah . . .Yes of course."

"Ginny, do you and Harry really think all of it is true?" Hermione said very calmly.

"Well I didn't until I went to Descartes. When I talked to Taliesan she did not try to convince me one way or the other. She said I would do what I felt was right in my heart," Ginny said.

"Well I have had some dealings in prophecy before."

"Harry would you be asking Ginny to marry you if you hadn't heard this?" She looked at Harry not blinking.

"Well actually I was planning on asking Ginny to marry me at yours and Ron's wedding. This just speeds things up a bit."

"Oh really I did not know that you two were that serious." Ron gave Harry a protective brother look.

"Well Ron some things are not your business," Ginny said, her eyebrows lifted.

"I just thought my best mate would tell me that's all," Ron said defensively.

"You don't tell me everything about you and Hermione do you Ron, not that I want to know," Harry said now standing.

"No . . . I guess not . . . sorry," he said as he got up to join Harry at the bar.

Harry grabbed himself another beer from the ice chest. Ron just poured him a straight up Firewhiskey.

"Want something Hermione, Ginny?" Ron asked turning to them.

"Water for me," said Hermione. "I have to go to work tomorrow at noon."

"A butter beer for me, warmed please," Ginny said.

Ron warmed the butter beer with his wand, and then handed the two girls their drinks. He went to sit down on the couch behind Hermione.

"So little Dobby is going to watch after you. You better hope he does better for you than he did Harry, in our second year," Ron said pulling his lip to the side and raising his eyebrow.

"Honestly Ron you will never pick up a book just to read will you?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"Dobby was enslaved when he tried to help Harry, so no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't make it work like he wanted it too. Now once Harry tricked Lucius into freeing him, he was able to send Lucius to make him disappear, which mind you is a very powerful magic to do inside of Hogwarts grounds," she huffed out.

"Yeah, right, I forgot." He rolled his eyes looking at Harry. Harry gave a slight chuckle.

"So you believe it then," said Hermione once again.

"Yes Hermione I do," Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Me too, besides it could be worse," Harry said.

Ron was sitting there with a pondering look on his face.

"Reckon' who will be the Dark Power this time. Probably Malfoy." He let out a snort.

"No it will be much worse than Draco Malfoy, Ron, much worse. . ." Hermione said very seriously.

"Like who?" Harry said. "You got anybody in particular in mind."

"No not right off the top of my head, but I bet Dobby does," she said looking at Ginny.

"Why do you say that," Ginny said.

"Well the necklace he gave you is something that a house elf gives his master when he senses great danger," she said. "It is like an Amulet sort of only it has real powers."

"Like what," Ron asked then took a drink of his Firewhiskey.

"Well it is hard to say they can do so many things house elves can." she said to Ron.

"Well look, after you get off work tomorrow we will all meet back at The Burrow, okay," Ginny said. "I am really tired right now."

They all headed up stairs. Harry got them all clothes to wear. He gave Ginny and Hermione a pair of his smallest P.J.'s and Ron the biggest he had.

"They will probably be too short mate," Harry said handing Ron the clothes.

They all changed into their P.J.'s and Ron looked like he was wearing a pair of Capri's.

"Oh go on have a good laugh," he said

They went into Harry's bedroom.

"Sorry mates this is the only bed I have. I haven't got to fixing up the other bedrooms yet. Aunt Petunia's is the only one we have done yet."

"Harry are you a wizard or not," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Cubilatium." She flicked her wand and another bed appeared.

"Well how are we going to do this," said Harry feeling kind of awkward. He didn't want to crawl into bed with Ginny with Ron right there, that just wasn't fair to either of them. And he DEFINITELY did not want to listen to Ron and Hermione snogging the rest of the night. Ginny could tell that Harry was thinking the same thing she was.

"Hermione and I will take your bed Harry," Ginny said nodding in the direction of his bed. "You and Ron can take this one." She took out her wand and said "Splitatium Dos" And the one bed became two.

"Thanks Ginny I don't think I could stand Ron's flailing all night," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron said defensively.

"Harry do you have another scent you could put in here I can really smell Aunt Petunia's perfume," said Ginny making a dreadful face.

"Sure how about this," he sprayed what he had worn earlier in the evening.

"Oh can we turn on the radio, I like to listen while I go to sleep. Oh and put it on the Enya wave that's what I like." Hermione said in a directing manner.

"Anything else your majesty?" Ron said bowing to her.

"Yeah be quiet and turn out the light," she bossed him back.

They all lay down with wandering minds. It wasn't easy for them to fall asleep. Ron fell asleep first, because it was near impossible for them to sleep after he did. Harry finally put a silencing charm on him.

"Thank you," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

Harry's mind was full. He kept rethinking the night's events in his head. Finally with the picture of Ginny being pregnant in his mind he drifted off with a smile on his face.

I do not own Enya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alone at Last**

Harry woke before any one else, the sun was shining in the large window over his bed. The smell of bacon slipped under the door, he quietly got up and attempted to tiptoe downstairs. Aunt Petunia bustling around in the kitchen, he walked in the door; she was standing at the stove with her back to him.

"Good morning Harry. Are you ready for breakfast?" she asked with out ever turning around. He always wondered how she did that; know he was there with out seeing him. Aunt Petunia had never even had Auror training.

"How do you do that?" he asked her in a very puzzling manner as he sat down at the long table.

"Do what Harry dear?" she said turning to look at him.

"Know I am there, when I don't think you know I am there?" he said confused at what he was trying to get across to Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, it's called being a mother for twenty-five years." She sat the plate of eggs sausage and toast on the table and sat down beside him. "No amount of your Auror training could compete with a mother's sense of her children." She patted him on his cheek.

Harry just looked at his Aunt, that was the first time since she had been there she had ever referred to Harry as her child. Harry knew that he and his Aunt had mended a lot of wounds, and crossed a lot of bridges. He knew it was hard for Aunt Petunia; she had now lost her only sister, her husband and her only son. In that way Harry knew what she felt. Harry had forgiven Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley a long time ago for the way he was treated as he was a child. Harry relived the scene in his mind many times the day he had let go of all his animosity towards them. When he walked in and found Aunt Petunia holding Dudley's dead limp body and Uncle Vernon laying to the side of her after the attack of the Death Eaters, Harry went to his knees and hugged his Aunt for the first time, he felt a special bond with her, no words were spoken between them. Harry new it was hard for her to accept Uncle Vernon and Dudley being gone. He knew she would never really get over it; because he had not ever gotten over his parents or Sirius. So that they had in common, and she told him once, 'Harry we have to walk over broken bridges together, they are going to be dangerous until we fix them.'

"What is it Harry?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking."

"About what Harry?" She was now pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"The past, Aunt Petunia, the past."

"Harry, I have learned the hard way, you can remember your past as long as it doesn't stop your future."

"Yeah, I know Aunt Petunia." He could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Now, will your friends be joining us soon?" She patted him once again on the face

"They were still sleeping when I came down." Harry took a sip of coffee. "Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes dear."

"I just wanted you to know that Ginny and I are going to get married."

"Harry, that is wonderful, I am so proud for you. Oh I can't wait to tell Remus, he will be so proud for you two, too." She clasped her hands to her chest.

Harry had no idea why Aunt Petunia had taken up so with Remus Lupin lately. The weird thing was he had taken up with her too. Harry had to bring Lupin there about a year ago when he couldn't go the Shrieking Shack for his transformation; Aunt Petunia was the only one there to help. She was never scared of him, she gave him his potion, nursed him back to health and has been doing it every since. Harry asked her once why she wasn't afraid, she told him, 'Harry when you have lost as much in this world as you and I have, you stop being afraid.'

"Good Morning Harry!" a familiar voice came from behind him. "I will be so proud of what?" Remus Lupin came in the kitchen and patted Harry on the back.

"I didn't hear you com in," Harry said.

"I was very quiet. I did not know if you all would still be asleep. Now what will I be proud of." He continued pouring him self a cup of coffee and sitting down.

"Harry and Ginny are getting married Remus, isn't that wonderful news!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed.

"I must say, Harry that is excellent news, unexpected but excellent," Remus said giving Harry one of those looks, raising his eyebrows. "When is this going to take place?"

"Um we haven't worked out all the details yet, but soon," Harry said nodding his head.

Just then two more people joined them in the kitchen.

"Hermione, Ron, how are you doing?" Remus said greeting the two of them.

"Professor I thought I heard you. How are you I haven't seen you in a while. Potion still working for you?" Hermione said to him. She had helped develop a new stronger potion to help Werewolves repress more of their instincts when they transformed.

"Very well Hermione, thank you. The potion works better than ever." He glanced at Aunt Petunia.

Ron looked at Harry and made a sour face sticking his tongue out. Harry tried to hold back a chuckle. He had to admit the thought of his Aunt Petunia and Remus Lupin was odd one indeed.

"How are you Ron? You excited about the wedding," he turned to talk to Ron

Ron's face went pale; anytime you mentioned the wedding he went speechless. "H'em, fine thank you."

"Ginny still asleep, Hermione?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Yes ma'am we had a pretty late night. The only reason we got up is I have to go to work today," she answered Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia liked Hermione and her parents she felt they were the some of the only few who understood any thing she referred to in the muggle world.

They all continued to talk for a little bit before Hermione and Ron left. Then Aunt Petunia told Harry that Remus was taking her into London today, for a bit of "Muggle Shopping" as he put it. They were going to look at a suit for Remus to wear to Ron and Hermione's wedding and a new dress for her. Then she was taking him to Madam Malkin's for a new Cloak. So she would be back later this evening. Harry told her not to worry he would be at The Burrow for most of the day, he would be back very late most likely.

Harry told his Aunt and Remus good bye. After they left he went upstairs it was around nine thirty, he peeked in on Ginny and she was still sleeping. So he decided to take a shower and then he would wake her up. He was anxious to get to The Burrow and talk to Dobby and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He still had thoughts of Ginny flooding his mind, while he was in the shower. Then the thought of him being a father came into his head. He smiled at this thought and turned off the shower.

He walked in the room with towel on, Ginny was still asleep or so he thought. He got dressed, in an old pair of jeans and a blue on blue stripe button down shirt. Harry turned to sit on the bed to put on his shoes and to his surprise there were a pair of big brown eyes starring at him and smiling.

"Ginny. . .I thought you . . .you were asleep," he said sheepishly.

"Well I could see you haven't lost a buttock yet from sticking your wand in your back pocket," she said still smiling at him.

"You shouldn't have been looking," he said teasingly grinning back at her he got up and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ginny.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked him stretching her arms.

"They have already gone. So has Aunt Petunia and Remus," he said poking a bit of fun at the pairing of the two.

"What time is it?" she asked him looking out the window.

"About ten o'clock."

"We are the only ones here?" she asked.

"I think we have already covered that." Harry moved in to give Ginny a kiss.

"We don't have to be at The Burrow for a while," she said rolling her eyes and giving Harry a kiss back

"What are you suggesting?" he kissed her back again as he put his arms around to pull her close. She felt so fragile so small. As they kissed Harry's head filled with haze.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss quicker than he wanted her too. He felt her resistance, and he respected her wishes. She patted the bed next to her, Harry lay next to Ginny propped up on an elbow, and they spent the rest of the morning at Grimmauld Place. They decided that they should ask Ron and Hermione if they could have a double ceremony. They thought that would be the best bet since they were a little pressed for time.

"Ginny, I don't mean to damper the conversation, but have your mum and dad heard from Percy? He lied on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Well I think he wrote to Bill a couple of years ago. We don't mention him much because mum gets to crying so bad."

"Where is he, do you know?" He looked over at her.

"Well I think Bill said he thought he was in America, though he wasn't sure if it was North or South America," she answered him. "Dad quit trying to communicate with him about a year after I graduated. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just wandered. I thought he might come in for the weddings," Harry said staring at the ceiling. "It would thrill your mum!"

"Oh I told Aunt Petunia and Remus this morning, too," he said nonchalantly.

"Everything . . ."

"No just about us getting married."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Harry do you really believe all of this?" she asked with a doubt in her voice.

"Well, its like what Dumbledore told me when he told me about my prophecy, 'You see the consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is very difficult' so I am acting on what I feel in my heart,." he said getting up off the bed.

"That is what he said to me too." She got up too, walked to the dresser and got her wand, just then a tap came at the window, it was Humperdinck. Harry let him in.

"It's from Dobby." Harry said.

"Go ahead and open it."

Harry opened the letter it said.

Ginny Weasley,

Dobby is to inform you that we are having a family dinner this evening. Your mum request that you bring Harry Potter with you. Dumbledore will be joining us as well.

Dobby

He closed it back.

"I guess we need to get ready to go then." He walked to the door and stood for a second.

She looked at Harry through the mirror. "Is something wrong?"

"No I was just going to make sure you weren't missing a buttock either." he smiled at her.

She grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Harry and said, "I assure you I am not, but if it ever happens, you will be the first to know!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Coming Together**

Ginny walked down stairs to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table reading the Quibbler and drinking a cup of coffee. He laid the magazine down and looked up at her; she had on a pair of his old jeans and an aged Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

"Hope you don't mind, I charmed them to fit," she said weakly smiling.

"They look better on you than they do on me." He smiled back at her. "And I can see that you still have your buttocks."

"I sent Humperdinck back telling mom we were on our way," she said getting her a drink of water.

"Ready when you are." He got up and put his coffee cup in the sink.

Ginny was looking forward to seeing every one this evening, it had been a long time since they had all been together. Of course it would still be one Weasley short. Ginny had to admit that out of all her brothers Percy was her least favorite, but he was still her brother.

Ginny and Harry disapperated to a spot a little over a mile away from The Burrow, she wanted to walk the rest of the way. As she walked up the old dirt road to her house, she remembered the first time Harry had come to The Burrow. How she lost her courage and ran back up stairs. It made her laugh. She thought of all the games of Quidditch they had played out in the field in between terms from school, all the good times they had there, and how they all seemed to involve Harry since he came into their existence. Yet something still seemed to be missing, something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

She could hear laughter coming from her house and they were still over a mile away. Ginny turned to Harry.

"Bill and Sara are still here with the kids," she said, her eyes twinkling.

It was the sweetest thing she had heard in a long time. It filled her heart and then it flooded her brain - that would be hers and Harry's kids one day making that laughter to fill her heart. She just looked into the distance and kept smiling.

"Mom's got a feast going on down there. Dad is smoking his pipe, wintergreen. Ron is there too." She continued to think out loud as she kept walking.

'How do you know all that?" Harry asked.

"I can smell them and I can hear them. Can't you?" she asked him with a whimsical look on her face.

"No, Ginny we're about a mile away. I can't do unless I turn into an animagus."

"Really, well I have always been sensitive to those kinds of things," she said, not really realizing that the reason she had always been keen to smells and sounds not to mention she could see forever was because of her animagus form.

"Speaking of animagus would you care to show me?" Harry stopped moving toward The Weasley Palace.

"What . . . now?" She was not really in the mood.

"Unless of course you can't," he said taunting her. "I'll understand."

"I will if you will."

"You're on."

The difference was Ginny did not know what to expect out of Harry he had acquired the skill of metamorphmagus, in Auror training.

"Wait lets stay out in the field I don't want to scare the kids. What are you going to change into?"

Ginny did not notice that she and Harry were being watched from Ron's bedroom window. Ron and Hermione had caught glimpse of them coming down the road.

"I'm not telling."

With a blink of an eye he was gone; he was so quick she did not even see where he went. Ginny started running into the field and took on her fox form as she ran. She stopped crouched down really low she was thinking, _'I hear you breathing Harry, I will find you, __I__ can hear your __heart__and your__ smell is the same'_ she continued to crouch down taking very slow cautious steps. She stopped, sniffed the air, looked around very slowly, she sniffed again. She found him he was sitting in the tall grass in front of her to the left. She could feel his eyes on her; she continued to creep forward just a little. She could hear his heart beating, just as she was about to leap forward, Harry flew out of the grass into the sky. Ginny could see him plainly now, he had turned into a Falcon. Ginny took off running into the open field. Harry followed her gliding inches above her back she sped up.

Ron and Hermione stood in the window both pushing each other out of the way to get a better look at Harry and Ginny.

"Great Merlin look at her run!" exclaimed Ron. "I bet Harry can catch her though."

"I don't know Ronald, a fox is very fast." Hermione took Ginny's side.

Harry tried his best to keep up with her, he took back up to the sky. Ginny stopped running to see where he had gone. He was heading back toward the rocks in the field. He landed and sat until she came slinking over. She hopped up on the rock beside him and took back to her human form. Harry sat there for a few seconds before he too returned to his human form.

"Not bad Weasley," he said putting his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You cheated; you knew what I was going to be."

"So, that was the fun of it wasn't it. It didn't seem you had a hard time finding me."

They got up and continued to walk toward The Burrow. They reached the front yard when Hermione and Ron came busting through the door.

"Bloody-Hell, Ginny you were fast. That was bloody brilliant," Ron shouted as he came out.

Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.

"Harry I must say she looked like she took it easy on you," Hermione smiled at the two of them.

"Nah, I let her win." Harry winked at Ginny.

"You wish, Potter." She walked past Ron into the house.

Ginny could smell the food her mom had lain out on the table. She walked up behind her and hugged her around the neck.

"Oh mum every thing smells so good."

Mrs. Weasley patted Ginny on her arms.

"I hope it's enough." She turned around. "Ginny what happened to your hair, dear?"

She could see the uncertainty on her mum's face as to whether she liked it or not.

"I like it. I think she should keep it like that," said Harry as he came through the door and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny silently thanked Harry for his support.

"Yes, well I just am not used to it yet that's all," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed more food on the table. "Where's Petunia, I thought she would come with you?"

"Oh um she and um Remus went Muggle Shopping as he put it today." Harry looked at Ron. He made that sour face as he had done this morning. Hermione and Ginny noticed it as well and smiled trying not to laugh out loud.

"You know I haven't seen Remus happier than when he spends time with your Aunt," said Mrs. Weasley as she flurried around the kitchen.

"Oh, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she was still bustling around the kitchen, "I almost forgot, Dumbledore wanted to see you and Harry when you got here. He is out in the garden with your father and Bill."

They all walked out to the garden Dumbledore was sitting and talking to Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Bill.

"All were missing is Fred and George oh and Percy!" Ron said looking at his brothers.

_**CRACK !**____**.CRACK**___

"Speak of the _Devil_ and _He _shall appear, or he sends his demons," Hermione said as a smile came across her face.

"What's that Hermy-on?" Fred said standing there lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh Fred do put that thing away." Mrs. Weasley came out the door with a tray of drinks.

"I have tried to tell him Molly," Julia said reinforcing Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's George?" Ron asked his brother.

"On his way, I don't think Claire was feeling very well," Julia answered. "But they are coming."

They continued on toward Dumbledore and the others.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, how are you this evening." Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"Fine, sir thanks," Harry greeted Dumbledore.

"Well I think we will wait on George before we begin," Dumbledore said. "Ginny a word please, if you will." He took Ginny to the side.

"What is he talking about, before we begin," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Well I suppose he wants to discuss the matter of Ginny and Harry. Wouldn't you think?"

"Yah, you're probably right," Ron said nodding his head vigorously.

_**CRACK! . . . CRACK! **_

"Sorry we're late, but Claire here is a bit tired," George remarked as they walked towards the table that was set up outside.

"Claire dear, if you want to go upstairs and lay down I am sure Winky would look after you." Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek.

"I might take you up on that in a bit Molly," Claire said taking a seat in a lawn chair, George propping a stool under her feet.

"I trust you are doing well Claire," Dumbledore said with a trace of concern.

"Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Can Dobby get Claire Weasley anything?" The little house elf rushed to her side.

"Yes, please Dobby I would like some lemonade, if you don't mind."

Mrs. Weasley informed everybody that the food was ready as she floated the kitchen table out to the garden.

Every one sat down to eat. Dumbledore sat beside Mrs. Weasley, across from Harry and Ginny. The night air was getting cooler. Mr. Weasley built a large fire in the pit to warm the air a bit. You could tell everyone was enjoying the diner due to the scrapes and clanks of forks on the plates. Everyone had mostly finished eating when Dumbledore tapped his glass with his fork as he stood.

"I have asked you all here this evening regarding some very important news," he began. "Now as I would guess you all have been informed of the situation involving Ginny and Harry."

Everyone was looking at Dumbledore nodding their heads in agreement.

"I am sure you all have many questions to ask. We all will try to figure out the answers to those questions this evening together!" He sat back down.

Fred got up from the table walked over the fire pit and lit a smoke. "Who or what is the Darkness, the prophecy refers too?" he said as he took a puff.

"Well at this time I am not certain Fred. There are still some of Voldemort's Death Eaters around who I am sure will make another stand. But I can not say for certain at this time an exact culprit."

"How will we know then?" Harry asked a glint of irritation in his voice.

"Yah, I mean for all we know Death Eaters might be planning something right now," George said.

"Well if it is left over Death Eaters, they won't be in it alone," Bill chimed in.

"I don't mean to put Death Eaters on the back burner or anything, but I think we are going to be dealing with something or someone much worse," Hermione said taking a drink of her tea.

"I think you are right Miss Granger." Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked over behind Mr. Weasley.

"Well I have a question Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley started, "What should we be doing to prepare for this and protect Ginny and Harry for that matter?"

"I was wandering that too." Charlie said.

"I would be glad to teach her the magic of my native people," said Sara, Bill's wife, she was an American Indian. Bill met her while in the United States on Gringott's business. She was very beautiful, long dark hair that came to her waist and very dark eyes, darker than the night sky. She spoke with such depth in her voice it commanded every ones attention.

"Yes I think that would be wise," Dumbledore agreed.

"What about Dobby?" Harry asked. "Where does he fit in all of this?"

"Well Dobby as you know has agreed to help thru own his own accord. Now I don't know if you all know it, but that is saying something," Dumbledore paused, "Dobby is not you're typical house elf as you all know, I pay him wages to work at the school," he said directing his attention towards Hermione smiling. "But Dobby has done something very special indeed; he has committed him self to Ginny so that he may protect her at all costs.

Everyone grew very silent.

"As Winky has done as well. He has done this so no one can make him use his powers against her. You see them being free meant, well exactly that."

"What he is saying that Dobby has his own special magic as powerful as any wizard. He usually only uses it to do chores and menial things like that. But when he was free he could use it as he wanted of course he had to use restraint like we do. But when he is in enslavement he can use his powers to protect those he serves at all cost. Am I right professor?"

"On the nose." Dumbledore put his long skinny finger to his very crooked nose, as he peered over his spectacles.

"So what you're saying is that right now we don't know what to expect but we need to keep our eyes open so to speak," Ginny spoke for the first time during this whole conversation.

"Yes Miss Weasley," he paused and looked at her, "By the way I like what you have done with your hair."

"Exactly what do we need to be looking for?" Ron piped up.

"Well as far as I know we are the only ones to know about the prophecy. You didn't tell your Aunt yet have you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir, I just told her that Ginny and I were getting married," he said.

"Speaking of married, when are you planning to?" asked Mr. Weasley taking a puff off his pipe.

"Well we were thinking of asking Hermione and Ron if they would mind if we shared their wedding." Ginny smiled at her brother.

"Hermione what do you think?" Ron was said with a thin voice.

"That would be wonderful." Hermione smiled halfheartedly.

Ginny got the feeling that they really did not want to share their special day with them. Ginny made a mental note to talk to Harry about that later. This was no the time to bring it up.

"I think it inherent that we keep this here. Of course I will inform, Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Professor Snape. Minerva already knows," Dumbledore continued, "Every body will go on about there daily lives as usual we don't want to give anyone any reason to suspect anything."

"I think that is an excellent idea," said Mrs. Weasley, in an attempt to be brave.

"Dobby will stay here with Winky until you and Harry marries, then they will take up residence at Grimmauld Place," he said.

Ginny and Harry nodded their heads.

"Now if anyone has anything else they would like to discuss, please feel free to come see me, or Ginny if she doesn't mind. We should not use owl post for this." Dumbledore walked around to Harry and Ginny, "You know where to find me if you need me. I must be getting back to the school." He waved his hand and disappeared.

Everyone helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table before she floated it back inside. Soon everyone had left except for the four of them. They straightened up and put away food for Mrs. Weasley in silence.

Hermione spoke first, "Ron are you ready to go? I have to be at the Hospital pretty early in the morning."

"Um yeah sure. So I will see you tomorrow Harry. Ginny if you need us let us know." Ron waved to them before they disapperated.

Hermione did not tell Ginny and Harry bye, they both caught on to that very quickly.

"Harry, I got the feeling that Ron and Hermione weren't too happy about us asking to share their wedding," Ginny said as they walked to the small living room.

"Me too, so I have been thinking about it. I don't want to take that away from them," he said as he sat on the very old pale yellow sofa.

Ginny sat down beside him with her feet pulled underneath her.

"So what do you think we should do? I had a thought myself," she said with a very concerned voice.

"What?"

"Well, I think that we should just have a small private ceremony, with just my family, Aunt Petunia and a few others. I got to thinking about what Dumbledore said about not wanting to raise too many suspicions."

"Those were my thoughts exactly, we can do it before Ron and Hermione's wedding. Let's say at the end of November. That will give us time to talk to Ron and Hermione, and your family," he said putting his arm around Ginny.

She lay her head on Harry's chest and said, "I feel like I am in a big dream and mum is going to wake me up any minute." She let out a long sigh.

Harry kissed on her on top of the head and hugged her with his one arm. They sat there like that for a while, in silence. They both had a lot on their minds. Ginny felt like if she said another word about any of it she would explode.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Meeting in ****Uther**** Park**

Several days went by before Ginny had talked to Hermione or Ron. Her mother only wanted to discuss wedding plans, her father protection plans and she was about to jump out of her bedroom window without a broom if she heard any more of it. She was getting ready to go to work when her mother called to her from downstairs.

"Ginny dear, come down please."

Ginny finished getting dressed and made her way down stairs. She had a seat at the table and took a piece of bacon and toast and poured her a glass of juice.

"Ginny, Pig brought this for you this morning."

She laid a wrinkled piece of parchment on the table in front of Ginny. She recognized the scrawled writing at once to be Ron's. She opened it

Ginny,

Could you please have lunch with me today?

I will meet you at Uther Park in Diagon Alley at 1:00 pm.

I will bring the food.

P.S. Don't bring Harry, please.

Love your brother,

Ron

Ginny rolled up the parchment and stuck it in her pocket.

"Well I have got to get going mum."

"Okay, have a lovely day dear."

Ginny arrived at the Ministry of Magic right on time. She ran into Tonks on the elevator.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?"

"Oh, I am fine." Tonks was staring at her beaming with the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen.

"What do I have soot on my face?"

"No, I was looking at your, your um, hair. I must say I like it."

"You talked to Dumbledore didn't you?" Ginny smiled at her.

Tonks just smiled even wider, and never said anything else. When Ginny got off the elevator she just told her to have a good day.

Ginny walked down the hall towards her office. When she walked in her assistant was already there, Colin Creevey.

"Morning Ginny, and how does this wonderful day find you?"

"Hey Colin, fine and yourself." She sat down in her chair and began to look through some papers that had just come in.

"Oh good thanks. What's on the docket today?" He said picking up his camera. Colin always took his camera everywhere they went.

"Well it looks like we have some Chizpurfles to take of outside of London at Old Man Lanky's house. And we have a Nifler spotted by some muggles in . . . . ." just then she was interrupted by someone in her doorway.

"Good morning."

"Hey you how are you this morning," she said to the very handsome man in her doorway.

"Thought you might want to take me up on lunch today, since I didn't get to yesterday?"

"Oh, Harry I can't I have to meet Ron." She looked at Colin quickly and shook her head telling Harry she could not discuss it in front of him.

Harry cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes a bit "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe diner?" she asked hopeful.

Colin was just standing there looking back and forth like he was watching a talking match or something.

"Okay, if I don't have to work late," he said.

"I'll come check you before I leave."

He winked at her and waved; she smiled widely and waved back. She just sat there for a few seconds dreamily staring at the spot where Harry was standing.

"Ginny . . . Ginny?" Colin said snapping his fingers.

"Oh, sorry Colin," she said clearing her throat. "Now where were we . . . right a Niffler in Manchester? There is a Dragon Goods Trades meeting at ten o'clock this morning in Cluj-Napoca . . .and let's see we have a patient at St. Mungo's we need to follow up on you know the one who got bitten by ten Doxies. Oh and we had a report of some one practicing illegal charms again on muggle cows in Manchester."

Colin looked at his planning schedule, "Well we can send, Timms to Old Man Lanky, Maloney can take the Niffler and Laird and Rowan have the day off, Irving can take the cows, then that leaves me and you."

"You take the Dragon Meeting, I'll go to Saint Mungo's," she said writing notes on her paper work. "Be sure to take some pictures of dragons if you can!" She smiled at Colin widening her eyes.

Colin went on to the Dragon Meeting while Ginny stayed there and finished up some paper work. She was sitting there trying to finish up some filing, but she couldn't concentrate. She was wandering why Ron did not want her to bring Harry to lunch. She was pretty sure he wanted to talk to her about not having the weddings on the same day. She let out a heavy sigh and went back to her paper work. Around ten o'clock she decided she would go on over to St. Mungo's.

Ginny put on her robes she wore a plain dark blue one today, with a ministry emblem on it. She left the Ministry and began to walk towards Purge and Dowes. When she arrived at the old department store, she walked through the window. She greeted the welcome witch and told her she was going to see Lewis Dimschits, to follow up on her report. She walked to the stairs and proceeded up to the first floor. She opened the door to hallway and there stood Hermione talking to Claire. Ginny walked up to her sister- in-law and Hermione. Hermione avoided eye contact with her.

"Claire, is everything okay?"Ginny said giving her a hug.

"Oh sure, it was just my regular check up today." Since Hermione had been there the Hospital had added a Witch's Center.

"You had me worried for a minute."

"Well what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Oh, I am checking up on a magical creatures bite, you know the man who got attacked by ten Doxies while, well he never did really say."

"It was nice to chat guys but I have to get back to work." Hermione almost spat out the words.

"Okay, thanks Hermione." Claire said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Oh she gave me a potion to help me quite getting purple lines on my tummy every time I sneeze. You know when your pregnant Ginny your magic gets all messed up sometimes. Like last week when ever I got the hiccoughs I gave George pink spots on his face," she said laughing.

"Oh, really?" Ginny was looking a little peeked.

"Well, I really need to get going Gin, I will talk to you later." Claire walked towards the exit.

Ginny got on about her business at St. Mungo's. She decided that she would not to try to track Hermione down. Besides it was almost time for her to meet Ron for lunch so she apperated to Uther Park. It was a nice day to be eating out doors Ginny thought. The sun shone brilliantly on the fountain in the middle of the park. The birds were singing and there were a few witches there with their children playing on the playground.

She walked a little further in the park and she finally caught sight of Ron. He was waving at her to come join him.

"Hey, little sis," Ron said taking a huge bite of his sandwich. "I brought you one too, Hermione made them for us." He smiled at her.

"Well I had better check mine for poison then."

Ron was very taken aback by what Ginny had just said.

"Ginny what would make you say such a thing. Hermione thinks of you as a sister."

"Then I had better double check."

"Ginny, what's the matter with you?"

"Oh, I don't know Ron why don't you tell me?" Ginny didn't mean to be irritated but she was.

"Whatchutalkinbot?" he said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well let's see for starters she did not even say good bye the other night, I haven't gotten an owl from you or her for four days, and she just practically acted like I was invisible at the hospital a while ago. Then you tell me I can't bring Harry to lunch," she said getting more irritated by the minute, so you tell me _whatchut__alkinbout_."

Ron swallowed his sandwich and took a drink; he let out a sigh and looked down at the table. Then he looked back up at Ginny, pressed his lips together.

"I know it's the wedding isn't it?" She looked at her brother now not so irritable anymore. "Yah . . . me and Harry kind of picked up on that the other night."

Ron was really relived that he did not have to say it first.

"Look Ginny, it's not that we don't love you guys and all but we want that day to be our day. Do you understand?"

"Why does everybody keep insisting that I can't understand anything," she said rolling her eyes at Ron. "Of course I understand. Harry and I talked it over and decided to have a private ceremony, with just our families and a few others. You and Hermione are having a big wedding at Hogwarts and we thought it might be better if we kept ours more private as not to arouse any suspicions."

Ron and Ginny talked a little more about what their plans were.

Ginny asked, "Ron has anyone heard from Percy since he wrote Bill last?"

"You know what I don't really know . . . and don't really care." Ron snapped at her like he couldn't believe she would ruin his day with conversation of their older brother.

They always knew that when Percy was younger he was very ambitious to say the least. Who knew that he was helping Death Eaters, of course he denied it said that he was under the Imperious Curse. He just couldn't take the embarrassment he said and was going to go away for a while. But Fred and George have always thought he knew what he was doing from the time he took on Scabbers. Needless to say the matter of Percy was rarely discussed.

"Oh, Ron he still is our brother you know. Do you really believe what Fred and George have said all these years?"

"Maybe, it does seem a bit odd if you ask me," Ron said, then took a drink. "And besides if he really loved us that much or Mum especially he would at least come to visit her every now and then don't you think?"

Ginny had to admit that Percy could come see their mother especially. She couldn't really think on Percy right now she was too flooded with her own thoughts.

Ginny got up to leave, before she walked away she told Ron, "By the way you can tell Hermione she could of acted like the big girl she is and talked to me about this instead of ignoring me like a three year old." She didn't give Ron a chance to comment and walked towards the entrance of the park.

Ginny was thinking to herself, _'Why wouldn't Hermione have just come to her about it. They were__ like sisters. Maybe Hermione never really understood the sibling bond. Ginny would give her the benefit of the doubt on that seeing as she didn't have seven other siblings to confide in. Poor Hermione, she will never understand that part of being a fam__ily.' _

As Ginny was about to walk out the gates of the park she noticed a man sitting on the bench next to the fountain. Ginny had to take a second glance to make sure she saw who she thought she was seeing. It was Draco Malfoy; he was the spitting image of his father. Ginny didn't know if she should speak or let it be and walk on. She didn't know if he recognized her, of course she hadn't seen him face to face in very long time. The last time she heard anything about Draco was in the Daily Prophet, there was an article on his mothers funeral, she was killed, murdered said the Daily Prophet, they don't know by whom or what. His Father was still in Azkaban to her knowledge. She was about to walk over to him, when he was joined by a woman someone she did not recognize. This woman had very dark black hair; her skin was very dark, like middle eastern. Her eyes were nearly as dark as her hair. She had a child with her looked to be about four or five years old, he had very white hair and a pointy face and brown eyes, Ginny assumed this to be Draco's child.

Ginny let her curiosity get the better of her; she sat down a couple of benches away. She took out her folder like she was reading over her papers. She couldn't hear much of what was being said, but they were defiantly having a disagreement.

The child wandered over to where Ginny was he got on the bench and said to her, "What you reading?" He had an accent that was not from there he sounded more like an American.

"Oh just some papers, not very interesting though," Ginny answered the small boy.

"What's your name mine is Ian?" The little boy scooted closer to Ginny.

"My name is Ginny. Are those your parents over there? Ginny nodded in the direction of Malfoy and the woman

"Well that is my dad. I live in America mostly and don't get to see him much? But Sandy says that I am going to stay with him for a while. She is really sick and has come here to get better," Ian said looking up at Ginny.

"Well I hope she does, Ian. It will be nice to stay with your dad?"

The little boy didn't say anything else for a little bit.

"Ian, it's time to go," Draco said to the young boy with such pleasantness in his voice that Ginny could hardly believe it was him.

He stood there looking at her for a moment and then said, "Ginny, it has been a long time."

"That's okay, I hardly recognized you myself," she said standing. "Quite a little one you have there," she said gesturing to Ian.

"Yes he is, I don't get to spend much time with him," he said. "Well we must be going."

Draco picked up the boy and then looked at Ginny intently.

"I didn't say I didn't recognize you." Draco turned and headed out of the park into Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, take care. It was nice meeting you Ian," Ginny called after the little boy.

He put his head over his father's shoulder and waved to her as they left the park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Revealing Conversations**

Ginny made her way back to the Ministry thinking about her encounter with Ian and Draco Malfoy. It was about an hour until she got off work, so she finished her report on Mr. Dimschits. No one else had returned from there assignments yet. She was filing when Colin returned from the Dragon Goods Trading Meeting.

"Heya Ginny." Colin plopped down in his chair.

"Have fun Colin?" She didn't look up form her paper work.

"No not really, just the same old stuff. I don't know why they have those meetings if nothing is going to change," he huffed as he started his report. "How was your day?"

"Well Mr. Dimschits is expected to make full recovery and be out in about a week."

Colin finished his report filed away some papers and told Ginny bye for the weekend before heading out the door.

"Hiya Harry, Ginny's still in the office," Colin said right outside the office door.

"Thanks Colin."

Ginny was still working on her reports when Harry came in.

"Guess what, I got the evening off, so about diner, do you want to go out or stay in?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Depends, on where we were planning on going?" she replied still scrawling on her paper.

"Well I haven't been to The Blarney Stone, in a while," he said sitting in Colin's propping his feet upon the desk.

"That sounds fine to me. I just have to finish up this report first." She continued writing; after about five minutes she put her quill down. "Finished . . . shall we?" She stood and grabbed her things form the coat rack.

They went to the main floor of the Ministry and exited through the red phone booth. As they were walking down the street towards The Blarney Stone, Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Well how did lunch with Ron go?"

"Fine I guess, Ron wanted to talk about the wedding. I figured as much," she said as they kept walking.

"And Hermione, what did she say?"

"Oh miss pouty face didn't come. She sent Ronnikins to face mean old Ginny," she said getting irritated at the thought again.

"Sorry for asking," Harry said teasing Ginny about her reaction.

"Oh I don't know she was just being a big baby if you ask me. It wasn't as if I would have bit her head off, I actually understand the request."

They walked into The Blarney Stone, nobody starting whispering because there was the famous Harry Potter. It was smoky and there was a low rumble of talking and televisions in the background. Ginny liked the television; she always watched them at Hermione's and Harry's house. They were seated in a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. A portly waiter came round and took their orders before dismissing himself to the kitchens.

"So you'll never guess who else I saw in the park today," Ginny said.

"I give up, who?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy? He doesn't get out much since his mom's suicide," Harry commented casually.

"I thought she was murdered?" Ginny was sure the quizzical look on her face was obvious.

"Nah, it was a big cover up. She couldn't take the embarrassment of Lucius being in prison but most of all her son getting involved with a Muggle from America," Harry said crunching a piece of ice.

"Your kidding a muggle-born," she said her mouth gaping.

"No, not a muggle- born witch, just a muggle."

"Harry, are you sure. How do you know this?"

"Oh you hear things being in law enforcement department."

"Did you know he had a little boy?" she asked.

"Is that right? How old is he?"

"About four maybe five I think; he looks just like Malfoy, except the eyes. Ian, the little boy told me his mum, well I presumed her to be his mum, was sick and she was here in London to get better."

"Malfoy actually let you get close enough to talk to him? I'm impressed." Ginny could hear the sarcasm in Harry's voice.

"Yah, I've been hanging around you too long. When I saw them I had to know what was going on, so I sat a few benches away form them." She took a drink. "The little boy, Ian, came over to where I was, and started talking to me."

"Now that is interesting. Narcissa must have killed her self soon after the boy was born then, because it has only been a couple or so years, maybe three," Harry said taking a bite of the bread on the table. "I am sure his father has disowned him by now."

"Ian said that he did not get to see his father much, but that he was going to be staying with him."

"Well, as much as this is a fascinating subject, we have other matters to discuss?" Harry said, his lips forced in a thin line across his face.

"I'm sorry, your right. I just thought it all a bit odd is all." But Ginny was finding it hard to get the Malfoy's off her mind.

The conversation turned rapidly; they talked about when and where they were going to have the wedding and who should attend. In the meantime the waiter brought their food out. The restaurant was beginning to fill up and get smokier by the minute.

"Well we can have the wedding at Grimmauld Place; the Drawing Room is more than big enough to hold everyone. So are the kitchen and the Garden in back," Harry said.

"That is a good idea, now when and who is coming is all that is left," Ginny said.

"Well your family, Aunt Petunia, Dumbledore of course," he answered.

"Of course we will have to invite Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks and Moody, what about Snape?"

"Oh, what the hell, he can come if he wants," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now when. Hermione and Ron are getting married on the eleventh of December. So we have the week before or the week after?"

"Well it should probably be the week after," Harry said. "They aren't going to be gone but about three or four days, Hermione can't get that much time until Christmas. Ron was complaining about it the other day," Harry said taking a bite of his food.

"Well then I guess we will need to tell everyone then," she said.

"Yeah we will take care of all that this weekend." He smiled at her.

Ginny had so many things on her mind when she went home that evening; Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco. She didn't know what to do with all the information in her head. There was something still nagging her about Hermione, she wished she could forget it all. Maybe after she talked to her all would be better. Then there was Ian Malfoy, she really wandered what was wrong with his mother, and would St. Mungo's Healers be able to help her since she was a muggle? She didn't look any older than she was. Ginny heard a faint knock at the door.

"Com-in."

"Would miss like some chamomile tea?" Dobby came in with a tray.

"Yes, thank you Dobby." Ginny took the cup off the tray.

Dobby sat the tray in the floor by the bed.

"Dobby could tell miss had a lot on her mind."

"Dobby, I have not had the chance to thank you properly."

"Thank Dobby for what miss?"

"For enslaving yourself to me. I know you have been a free elf for a long time, and it really took something for you to do that again."

"It was nothing misses."

"Well I should say it was, Dobby. You are a very noble elf."

"It is my destiny to protect you misses."

"Really how do you know that?"

"Dobby can feel it miss." He blinked at her with those huge orb eyes.

"What about Winky, is it her destiny?"

"Well it is as long as we are bound," he said smiling.

"Bound. I'm afraid I don't understand," Ginny said taking a sip of her tea

"Winky is Dobby's mate now. I believe you call it wife," he said swinging his legs. "Dobby has troubled miss enough." He got the tray and walked to the door. He looked back at her. "Good night miss, sleep well. Oh and Miss, Dobby likes misses hair no matter what her mother says."

"Thank you, Dobby. You have a pleasant night as well."

He nodded his head to her and closed the door behind him. Ginny sat her cup on her night stand and turned on her radio. Wow what a way to end the day, little Dobby and Winky were married; this had been a very interesting day indeed. She didn't know how she would ever go to sleep, thank heavens tomorrow was Saturday and she could sleep in.

Ginny woke up to a very rainy Saturday morning. She could hear the thunder outside her window, it rattled the house as she lay there looking out at the falling rain. She really didn't want to get out of the bed, she rolled over and closed her eyes; the first thing that popped in to her head was a small brown eyed, blonde haired boy. For some reason that just kept creeping back to her thoughts. She did not know if it would be a good idea and she was fairly certain Harry wouldn't like it, but she needed to see this little boy again. Obviously he might loose his mother very soon, if St. Mungo's couldn't help her. Why she was concerned she couldn't say, she knew how she would feel if her mother were sick and could possibly die, and she was a grown woman. She lay there a little longer before she decided to get up and go down stairs. As she was walking down stairs she heard her mother and father talking; she stopped and listened.

"I have told you time and time again Molly; he could be dead for all we know."

"Arthur how you could say that about your own son," said her mother sniffing and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her house coat.

"Molly all I know is that we have not heard from him for a very long time," her father said standing to comfort her mother.

"I know Arthur; I just can't accept that until I see it for my self."

"I am sorry Molly; I did not mean to make you cry." He hugged her tightly.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly as to alert her parents to her coming down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her mom had already fixed breakfast and sat in on the table.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" her father asked.

"Yeah, I hated to get up actually. It has been a long week, so much has happened since last Saturday. I feel like I am dreaming sometimes and mum is going to wake me up," she said then took a drink of juice. "Mum are you okay?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Fine Ginny, I'm fine," Mrs. Weasley said in her high pitched voice.

"Okay, I will let that go for now but if you need me let me know okay." She got up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"What are you doing today dear?" asked Mr. Weasley looking over the top of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh I don't know that I want to do anything," she replied. "But Harry is supposed to come over at some point today; we still have some things to iron out."

Just then an owl flew in the kitchen window it was Hedwig. She dropped a letter in Ginny's hand. Then she perched on the window seal from whence she came. Ginny opened the letter;

Gin,

I have been called to work today, got some big problems in Dublin.

I probably won't be back till Monday or so. Sorry, I can't come to talk to your parents with you today.

I went ahead and told Aunt Petunia and Remus, (he was here when I got up this morning????)

Any way, go ahead and talk to your parents and we will talk to Ron and Hermione together next week.

Have a good weekend.

I Love You Always,

Harry

She rolled the parchment back up and lay in on the table.

"Well will we be seeing Harry today?" her father asked her.

"No. . .He has to go to Dublin for the rest of the weekend said he probably won't be back till Monday or so," she answered him.

"Well your father and I are going to Diagon Alley today do you want to tag along." Her mother smiled anxiously at her.

"Oh sure why not, I'll go get dressed." Ginny sprinted up the stairs when Dobby met her in the hall.

"Good morning miss," Dobby said bowing to her. "Will miss be joining her parents to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I will Dobby, would you like something?"

"No miss, Dobby is quite satisfied." He bowed his head to her and walked down the stairs.

Ginny went to her room and got dressed. She tousled her hair and put on make-up which is something she rarely did. It wasn't long until she joined her parents downstairs again. They were ready and waiting for her.

"Oh I sent Hedwig back for you Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.

"Ready, let's go then," Mrs. Weasley said before they apperated to Diagon Alley.

They arrived on the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley, it was raining there too. The streets and sidewalks were a sea of brightly colored umbrellas. Ginny told her mom and dad that she would meet them at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch; they agreed and went in the opposite direction. She walked down the side walk she didn't want an umbrella she had put a repelling charm on her. She was just taking in the sites around her and enjoying her day off. She decided to go into the Magical Menagerie; she thought she might find her a new cat. As she walked in the door she saw a familiar small blonde headed boy looking at the owls in their cages. Ginny scanned the room before she walked over to the small boy.

She knelt down on one knee beside him.

"Hello again, thinking of getting an owl?"

"Hi, I don't know my dad says I can buy anything I want in here today. I just don't know what to choose. Do you have an owl?"

"Yes I do, he was given to me by somebody special."

"What's his name?"

"Prince Humperdinck!"

"What a funny name."

"Yes what a funny name indeed," said a voice from behind her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she stood up and turned around.

"Well my son certainly seems to like you Ginny. By the way I like the hair." He smiled at her touching her hair.

Ginny felt her eyes widen as Draco reached out and touched her hair. She didn't mean to but she backed up a bit.

"Sorry, I just came in to find a new cat, and saw him standing there." She felt tightness in her throat. "He is a charming little boy." Ginny looked down at Ian still perusing the owls.

"Ah, he gets it from his mother," Draco said in a bit of strain.

Ginny could see his eyes go distant as they reflected pain.

"I would like to meet her and congratulate her for raising such a fine young man," Ginny said not knowing really how to have a conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"I am sure you have more," Draco began as Ginny's attention was caught by the door chime.

"Oh, there you two are," a very familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Tonks!!" the little boy said to her.

Ginny was really confused now; Draco must really need help if Tonks was in the picture. Now she had more questions than ever.

"Hey there tiger . . . you ready for that ice-cream?" she asked the small boy picking him up.

"Yeah . . . can Ginny come with us?" He smiled at Ginny. "Did you know she has an owl and his name is Prince Humperdinck?"

"I sure did . . . so what do you say Gin; want to join us for ice-cream?" Tonks turned to Ginny.

She looked at Malfoy then Tonks and then Ian.

"Please Ginny!" Ian exclaimed.

"Well okay but I have to meet my parents in a little while."

"Oh, where's Harry?" Tonks questioned her.

"He got called in today, said something about Dublin," Ginny answered with a gloomy voice.

"Shall we get going to Fortescue's ladies?" Draco interrupted at the mention of Harry.

They all walked out the door to Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. Draco walked ahead of them trying to keep up with Ian. Tonks and Ginny walked behind out of earshot.

"So Tonks what's the story with Ian's mom."

"Oh, um Ian doesn't really know his mum. Sandra has raised him practically for Draco; but she is very sick now. She has what muggles call breast cancer."

"What's that? Breast Cancer?"

"Well it is like a mass of black that starts in one spot of your body and then moves to other parts eating your tissues as it goes." Tonks sighed, "Sandra is in a lot of pain. Draco thought maybe they could help her at St. Mungo's but nothing has helped her so far. They aren't giving her much time to live. It is unusual for someone as young as her to have this type of cancer, but it happens."

"Poor, Ian . . . that is awful, I even feel sorry for Draco." Ginny had the saddest look on her face.

"Ian and Sandra are really close; it will be tough on him." Tonks shoved her hands in her pockets.

"What happened to Ian's mom?" Ginny questioned Tonks again.

"Not sure, Draco never talks about her, he has no pictures up of her or anything," Tonks answered with a lost air about her voice.

"So why are you helping him?"

"Well for starters I am the only family he has left except for of course his father."

It had stopped raining by the time they made it to the ice cream shop and decided to go to the park to eat their ice cream. They all sat down at a table near the playground. Ginny was just feeling too weird sitting out in public with Draco Malfoy and his son and Tonks there too. Ginny watched the small child and his father as they interacted, you could see the love that passed between them. It was nothing like the way Draco's father had always treated him. Draco was not the pompous jerk they went to school with he was different, he was kind and caring, and something she would have never thought him capable of.

"Ginny come push me on the swings. . . .pleeeeease!" Ian begged Ginny from the swings.

"Okay but just for a little bit, then I have to go okay," Ginny said walking towards the white headed child.

Ginny was pushing Ian in the swing. She could see Draco and Tonks having a chat at the table. She wondered what the conversation was. After about five minutes of pushing she told Ian she had to get going. She stopped the swing and he got out they walked over to the table to his father and Tonks.

"Well guys it has been lovely. Ian I hope to see you soon." She pressed the little boy's nose playfully.

"Okay," he said smiling at her and ran back towards the playground.

"I will see you Monday, kay Gin," said Tonks waving to her as she finished her ice cream cone.

She turned and started walking out of the park. She nearly reached the gate when Draco called to her walking towards her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I . . . I just . . . just wanted to say . . . to say thanks," he said looking very intent at her.

"For what?" Ginny asked with uncertainty in her eyes.

"I just want you to know that I have changed. I am not who I used to be and I am not my father, we no longer share the same opinions," he said with seriousness that Ginny could not help but notice.

"Life is change, Draco," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "When we are through changing then our life will be done." She smiled at him for a few seconds then turned and walked through the park gates. She turned around to see him still standing there starring at her. She turned and kept walking towards the leaky cauldron. Wow she had defiantly been talking to Dumbledore too much. Where did that comment come from? For some reason Ginny was drawn to Ian, she could not explain it, she just was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling and the respective subsidiaries. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Meeting Sandra Hoyt**

Ginny met her parents for lunch at the Leakey Cauldron, when she got there they weren't alone, they had been joined by Ron and Hermione. She walked over to the table and sat down by her brother.

"I wasn't expecting you two here?"

"Well we ran in your to your mum and dad at Flourish and Blott's," Hermione spoke to Ginny as if she had not just ignored her for the past week.

Ginny just looked at her with cool eyes.

"Ginny I thought you'd be here with Harry today," Ron said taking a drink.

"Well I guess that is part of being an Auror, on call all the time, sort of like being a Healer right Hermione."

"Yeah, she was called in last night, something about a muggle patient," Ron said obviously not seeing the tension between Ginny and Hermione.

"Really, what's she doing at St. Mungo's Hermione? Was she attacked by a magical beast or creature?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern.

"No I don't think it was anything like that," Hermione said sipping her tea.

"What's her name Hermione?" Mr. Wesley asked.

"Sandra. . . .Sandra Hoyt, I think," she said.

"I can't say I have heard of anybody named Hoyt around, but if she is from Muggle London." Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders.

"No . . . I think she is from Muggle America," Hermione added.

"Really . . . she must have wizard relations to be at St. Mungo's then," Ron chimed in.

"Well I would assume that she does, Tonks is the one that came in with her."

Ginny sat there listening to this conversation, she new they were talking about Ian's mother. Of course Hermione would be the one they called in, her being a muggle born witch and most likely being more familiar with muggle diseases. Ginny did not mention that she had spent time with Ian before she came; she knew Ron would blow a gasket.

"Must be someone on her father's side, then," Mrs. Weasley said pouring herself a cup of tea.

Ginny was wandering why Malfoy did not take her himself. Was he trying to protect her, Ian or himself or all of them? This was really strange to her, because the Malfoy she just spent some time with seemed to be really concerned for his child and whom ever this woman was to him. Lunch seemed to drag by, she was tired of being in their company, and she really wished Harry was home. Maybe she would cut it short and go see Aunt Petunia for a spell. Just then Tom came over to them and handed Ginny and Hermione separate letters.

"These just arrived for you ladies," he said in a low voice before excusing himself.

Ginny opened her letter:

Ginny,

I know it is your day off, but there was a Crup attack on a muggle child in London.

He is currently being treated at St. Mungo's.

The Minister wants us to check into it immediately, to find out whom it belonged too or if it was a stray.

Meet you at St. Mungo's in a bit.

Colin

"Well I have to go to St. Mungo's there has been a Crup attack on a muggle child." Ginny kissed her mum and dad goodbye.

"Me too, said Hermione, the child has had severe bites to the arm and legs." Hermione kissed Ron and told him she would see him later.

They did not waste time getting to St. Mungo's and apperated on the spot.

_**CRACK! . . . .CRACK!**_

They arrived in the front of Purge and Dowes. They entered through the glass at the same time; they could see the muggle parents in a small room to the side looking very confused. Hermione was rushed by two other healers, talking so fast to her that Ginny could not make out what they were saying, as they rushed down the corridor. Colin came running up to Ginny.

"We have the parents in the holding room; they think we are muggle animal control," he said handing here her clipboard.

She and Colin went into the room where the Muggles were. She sat down on the small sofa across from them.

"I am Ginny Weasley and this is Colin Creevey my assistant. Can I have your names please?"

"I am Harry Wiggens and this is my wife Laura," the young gentleman said.

"Can you tell me where your son was attacked, sir?" Ginny asked him with a calm voice.

"We were in Hyde Park," the lady answered.

"Can you tell us what kind of dog attacked your son?"

"It was a little Jack Russell Terrier, who knew they were so vicious," said the man starring at Colin.

"Thanks sir that's all we need. The doctor's will be in shortly to give you an update on your son," Ginny said to the couple as she closed the door.

She went to a bench not far from the welcome witch and sat down. She was looking over her paper work.

Colin joined her, "Well what next?" he said.

"Well first we need to check who have Crup License, see where they live, who was the watch at Hyde Park anyway?"

"Oh I think it was um . . .Tristram.?"

"We'll need to speak to her first thing Monday," she said laying her head against the wall. "You stay here keep a check on the Muggles, I'm going to check on the boy."

"Okay, Gin," Colin said as she walked past the welcome witch and waved back to him.

Ginny walked through the door to the stairwell. She walked up to the First Floor and entered the corridor. She saw Hermione standing there with some other healers. Ginny walked to Hermione.

"How is the boy?" Ginny asked.

"I think he is going to be fine, a few deep bites, but we were able to fix those, nothing permanent," Hermione said concernedly. "Look, Ginny, I just wanted. . . ."

"Later, Hermione okay . . . we'll talk later . . . not to worry though." She patted Hermione on the arm and smiled.

"Well I am going to get back to Ron, then, so I'll talk to you later then," she said blinking her eyes and half smiling.

"Okay, I am going to finish my report, tell mum and dad I'll see them later," Ginny said waving Hermione off.

Ginny went back to the stairwell where she ran into Malfoy going up.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" he asked very surprised to see her.

"Oh there was a Crup attack on a muggle boy in Hyde Park, so I had to come check it out," she answered her nonchalantly.

"I am up to see Sandra; I got an owl saying she was not doing well at all today. Tonks took Ian home. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't agreed to help me." He looked very solemn and lonely. "Say would you like to come meet her?"

"Your wife?" Ginny was not expecting that.

"Sandra's not my wife," he lowered his voice.

Ginny looked at him with more question in her eyes.

"Draco, I don't know, if she is not feeling well, I shouldn't."

"Please . . . if not for me then for Ian," he interjected.

Oh that was totally unfair, she thought, still sly and using his son to his advantage.

"Okay, but only for a bit, I don't want to intrude," Ginny said as they started their ascent up the stairs.

They walked past the fifth floor and up another flight of stairs; it was a private floor at St. Mungo's. They walked down the corridor, Ginny saw nobody in the hall, and it was very cold and eerie. They walked all the way to the end of the hall and entered a room on the left. Ginny saw a frail, tired yet still very pretty young woman lying in the bed. She was looking out the window she turned to see them standing there in the doorway.

Draco walked over to her and bent down and kissed her on the fore head, and touched her cheek with his hand.

"Not feeling well?" he said with the deepest concern in his voice. "I brought someone I want you to meet."

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny reached down and touched her hand so frail and thin.

"Nice to meet you," she said with all the strength she could muster. "I wish it were under different pretenses."

"This is the woman that Ian has taken up with; I went to school with her. He just met her yesterday and can't stop talking about her," he squeezed her hand tighter.

"He is a wonderful and pleasant little boy. I enjoyed the time we spent together," Ginny said as she could see tears well up in Sandra's eyes as they started to stream down her face.

"He is like his mother," Sandra answered. "Or so Draco tells me."

"Draco, I think I should go now," Ginny said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"No, please stay, I do enjoy the company," she said with labored breathing. "It's nice to meet people that know Draco."

"Well maybe I can come back tomorrow, but I have to go and check on the little boy down stairs," Ginny said in a shaky voice. "It was nice meeting you and I hope the healers are able to help you." Ginny touched her on the hand once more.

As she turned to walk out of the room Draco caught her by the hand.

Ginny said nothing just looked at him for she felt if she spoke she would not be able to control her tears. She could feel the swelling in her throat, her heart was beating faster. She just nodded her head and continued to the door. She did not look back or she new she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. When she got out to the hallway she walked as fast as she could to the stairwell and down to the ground floor. She paid no attention to the voice calling her name to the side of her she went straight through the window and out to the street. She just began walking she started to cry, that was the saddest thing she had ever seen or felt. What would that little boy do when he lost her and Draco losing someone obviously that he loved? The more she thought about it the harder she cried. Ginny paid no attention to where her feet were taking her, before she realized she had walked about a mile. She stopped and looked to see if anyone was paying attention to her and then she casually walked between two buildings into an alley and apperated back to The Burrow.

Back at The Burrow she could hear that Hermione and Ron had joined her parents back home. She did not go in. She started to walk in the rain. She headed for the field in the back of her house. As she walked she still could not get the frail, weak woman off her mind, or the child. Why could Ginny not forget the pain in her eyes? Tears flowed once again from Ginny's eyes. She wondered why she saw Draco Malfoy in the park yesterday, was she meant to help him with his child, why did he want her to meet Sandra? She could see that Draco loved Sandra. Ginny continued to walk around the pond. She could see the little boys sparkling eyes. Ginny began to run as she ran she took on her fox form; she ran what seemed like forever. She finally stopped before she went into the forest. She turned and ran as fast as she could towards her house. She was soaking wet, she could hear each raindrop hit the cold ground beneath her feet, she smelled the colder air moving in, she was panting for breath, her lungs were burning and yet she ran faster toward her home. She made it back to the Garden and returned to her human form. Still breathing heavy from running so hard and taking in the sharpness of the cold air, Ginny entered the house.

They all stood and stared at her, Ron started to speak to her, and she just put her hand up to stop any comment about to ooze from his mouth. She continued up stairs and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She turned on the hot water; steam began to fill the bathroom. She removed her freezing soaking wet clothes and sank into the tub as far as she could; attempting to drown her day and thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Harry Potter; they belong to JK Rowling and the respective subsidiaries. Thanks JK for allowing us to write Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter12**

**The Woes of Ginny ****Weasley**

A gentle knock came at the bathroom door.

"Go away," Ginny said in a tired voice.

"Ginny, can I come in, please," Hermione said in a very low and humble tone.

"Please Hermione I don't feel like talking right now," Ginny was constant.

Ginny heard her footsteps go down the stairs. Then she heard a much heavier set of footsteps come to the door.

"Ginny," came Ron's voice very subdued.

"I don't want to talk right now Ron, okay."

She heard his feet descend down the steps. They were followed by a much quicker set of feet this time. This person did not knock; they just opened the door and came in.

"Ginny what's going on dear, is every thing all right? Her mother's voice came from the other side other curtain.

"No, but I will be okay," she answered her mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

"It's not Harry is it?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind that's all. It has been a pretty eventful week you know."

"Yes I know dear."

"Mom, did you know that Dobby and Winky were married?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that I think Aunt Petunia and Remus are in love?"

"You could be right Ginny."

"I also don't want to talk to Hermione right now."

"I gathered as much dear."

"I want Ron to stick his head in the toilet and let her flush a few times."

"I can understand that."

"I don't know if I can do all this mum?" Ginny finally said what was really on her mind.

"You're a strong, bright and independent young woman."

"I met Sandra Hoyt, the woman Hermione was talking about today at St. Mungo's."

"You did?"

"She is very sick mum; I think she might die soon."

"Really, that's awful."

The tears began to revisit Ginny's eyes

"She's not Draco's son's mother but, she might as well be according to Tonks."

"And." Ginny could tell her mom with all her motherly wisdom knew they were getting to the heart of this conversation.

"When she dies he won't have her any more."

"How do you know she is going to die?"

"You could see it in her eyes, she knows herself her time is near," Ginny had a tightness in her throat as she spoke.

There was a long pause in their talking as Ginny debated on whether to tell her mom what else was on her mind.

"Mom if I tell you this . . . you can not tell dad, Ron, no one."

"Okay Ginny, what is it."

"Take the witches oath mom."

Ginny pulled the curtain back where she could now see her mother's face plainly. Her mother held up two fingers and put one on each side of her nose and pulled her eyes down.

"Witches Honor."

Ginny told her mom about Ian, and Draco, and how Sandra was very sick. How she thought that Draco loved Sandra very much but the kind of love a brother and sister share. How beautiful Ian was, how she was really drawn to him. How she didn't know if she could bear the thought of her children having to go through this world with out her, or Harry. She was afraid now of getting married and having children. She did not know if she wanted to bear this prophecy. Her mother listened to her every word; she did not comment much on anything she just let her talk until she was finished.

"Ginny, all I can tell you is I am sure you will make the right decisions," she said. "Now get your self together and come down stairs for dinner."

She opened the door to leave and Ginny said, "Thanks mum."

"That's why I am your mother, Ginny," and she closed the door behind her.

Ginny removed herself from the warm water of her bath. She went to her room and shut the door. She wasn't staying there she was going out. She did not know where but out. She looked in the mirror and unharmed her hair to her normal length again. She rummaged through the closet for some evening clothes; she put on her necklace and went down stairs.

"Well I am glad you joined us, Ginny," her mother said standing at the stove.

Ron looked at Ginny, eyes as wide as pancakes as did Hermione.

"Going somewhere Ginny?" her father asked her studying her attire.

"I got some things to do dad."

"Dressed like that, what do you have to do," Ron said leaning on the counter. "I can see your, well I can see more than anyone should. And if you bend over well, I would hate to think."

Ginny looked down, and she did suppose her neckline was a bit plummeting, and her dress was snug and short, but she was feeling a bit risqué. After all what was he complaining about it was something that Hermione had bought for her.

"Ronald, I do not wish to hear any babble that falls from your mouth." Ron's jaw fell to the floor. "Nor any comments from you Hermione."

With that vanished into thin air. Ron looked at Hermione they exchanged looks of total shock. Mr. Weasley looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I guess she has had a long day," he said very calmly.

"Dad did you see that she vanished into thin air, I have only seen Dumbledore do that. That was normal disapperating."

"Ah, well yes Ronald I could see that."

"Only a very powerful witch could do that," Hermione said her eyes wider than Ron's.

Ginny walked down the street of Muggle London towards St. Mungo's Hospital. She reached the window and walked through. She strode up the entrance corridor past the welcome witch, who was staring at her with a gaping mouth.

"Evening Miss Weasley."

"Evening Matilda," Ginny said as she kept walking, she noticed that Tonks was in the waiting room.

"Ginny?" Tonks came over to her. "You and Harry got a hot date or something!"

"Not exactly, I came to see Sandra." Ginny said very bluntly.

"Really?" Tonks looked at her confused. "Well, Draco took Ian up to see her. They told him this afternoon that she probably only has a couple of days left."

"Well I will wait and let her spend time with him then, but I promised her I would come back to see her," Ginny said.

"Well you want to go up to the fifth floor and get some tea or something." Tonks was looking at Ginny very intent like.

They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. Ginny walked into the cafeteria in front of Tonks, they got a cup of coffee and had a seat at a table. They talked a while and during this conversation, Ginny found out that Narcissa was not Draco's real mother; he was the product of his father's escapades with another witch, which she did not name. The baby Narcissa had been pregnant with died at birth and Lucius replaced Draco with him. Narcissa was none the wiser until right before Lucius went to prison. Draco's real mother died when giving birth to him. The two women were pregnant at the same time. Ginny was not very surprised to hear this. Tonks told her that's what sent Narcissa over the edge.

"Does Draco know all this?" she asked Tonks.

"Yes, he does," Tonks answered her.

"Wow and just when you think your life is messed up," she paused, "So he really is not your cousin."

"No not really," she said. "But I have known the little bugger all his life he was a rotten little kid."

"So why are you helping him with Ian then?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it was the right thing to do Ginny," she said. "When he brought Sandra over here about a year ago, I just couldn't help my self, besides he is not the same Draco he was when he was when you were in school."

"So why did he keep them abroad, that must have been hard to be away from your son."

"Well for starter's Lucius. So Draco had Sandra stay in America. Figured she would be safer there as would Ian. Then there was all the shroud of the Death Eaters everywhere. So he would go over every month or so, bought her a nice place to live. He and Sandra are very close; this will be harder on him than he thinks."

Ginny just nodded her head. "And Ian?"

"Well Ian is just a very special little boy. He has so many good things about him. You can't help but love him."

"I know."

"You are all he has talked about this afternoon."

Ginny smiled, she could just picture that little smile. Just then Draco came in holding him, he was asleep. He walked over to where the two were sitting.

"He fell asleep. Tonks, can you take him home please?" He asked as Tonks stood to take the small sleeping body off his father's shoulders. " I am going to stay for a little while longer, she is not doing to well." He looked at Tonks with sadness in his eyes

"Sure," she said kissing the little blonde head. "So I will see you later then."

"Maybe, it really depends on how she is doing," he answered her.

"Okay then. Ginny see you later. Draco you need to get some rest." She apperated out of the hospital with Ian asleep in her arms.

Draco turned to Ginny looking at her appearance.

"I promised her I would come back, it was just sooner than I thought," she said to him, unconsciously adjusting her dress.

"Go on up I am going to get me some coffee and a bite to eat," he said to her.

Ginny walked to the stairwell door and proceeded up to the sixth floor. She walked down the long cold corridor. She could hear her steps echoing off the wall, she entered into the room. She walked over to the bed to where Sandra was laying.

"I came back to see you. I hope you don't mind." Ginny sat in the chair and took her hand.

Sandra looked at her and said in a very weak voice, "Of course not."

"Sandra, I know I don't know you very well, but I want you to know that I will come to see you as long as you are here," Ginny said looking in her eyes that seemed to have no life behind them anymore.

"Ginny, I am tired," she said. "I don't have much longer. I know, my body knows. Draco thought that the healers here could help. I have been in and out of here for a year now," she coughed. "Ginny, someone needs to take care of Ian."

"Tonks is doing a wonderful job and Draco. . . ."

"Yes they are but he needs you, you are the one who takes Ian's hand as I leave this world."

"Sandra you should really get some rest." Ginny looked at her pleadingly. She felt the room getting smaller by the minute.

"Rest, is all I have done. I was able to get out yesterday for a little while to take Ian to the park. But then had to come right back here." She breathed heavy breaths. "It wasn't chance you saw him in the park yesterday." She closed her eyes, "Ginny I am asking you please be there for him and Draco."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ginny you are a very special person, he needs you, they both do," she said and she closed her eyes again, and then opened them very slowly. "Please say you will. Please so I can go in peace knowing that he will be taken care of."

"Yes, of course I will."

How could she turn her down? This is not what Ginny was expecting to hear when she came here tonight.

"Thank you. I will be watching over all of you." She squeezed Ginny's hand before her body went limp.

"Sandra?" Ginny said standing over the young woman. She knew she passed.

Ginny started to cry her tears fell onto the woman's beautiful face. She let go of her hand and quickly went to the door, and started to call frantically for help. Two healers came from down the hall and Draco came running down the long corridor. Ginny moved up against the wall and just stood there while the Healers stood over her and Draco holding on to her hand and tears rolling down his face. Her stomach was in her throat, the tears streaming down her face. Her heart really went out to Draco but especially Ian.

"Were sorry Mr. Malfoy but, she is gone." One of the healers put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will leave you with her now," said the other as they left the room.

Ginny just stood there against the wall; her feet were stuck to the floor. She finally got her feet and walked over to where the beautiful young woman was laying so peaceful now. Draco had sat down in the chair and took her hand placing it to his mouth. She could hear him sobbing softly. Ginny laid her hand on his shoulder; he looked up at her with the tears flooding his cheeks. Ginny had no words to comfort him; she just sat on the arm of the chair and continued to pat him on the shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Wisdom of the Werewolf**

They had sat there in silence for who knows how long.

Ginny spoke the first words, "I will go down and have them send an Owl to Tonks," she said very softly she turned to leave the room.

Draco stood and kissed Sandra on the forehead and covered her with her blanket. Then he walked to the door and stopped to look back.

"At least she is not in pain anymore." He walked out the door with Ginny; they passed a nurse and a very well dressed woman with a veil covering her face as they reached the stairwell.

It was almost midnight, when they got down to the Hospital Owlery. Draco scrawled a note on some blank parchment and sent it to Tonks.

He turned to her and said, "I don't know how I will tell Ian."

Ginny could see the tears welling up again.

At the same time she did not know how she would tell Harry all this. How would he take her being the godmother of Draco Malfoy's son? A pit formed in her stomach, how would her whole family take it? She really did not want to go home right now.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Draco was looking at her narrowing his eyes.

"No, I'm not," she said folding her arms across her chest.

He let out a sigh. "Me either. I have a lot of things to do."

They walked back down to the ground floor. He stopped by the witch's desk and spoke with her. Ginny waited for him in the Exit corridor, she was leaned up against the wall, with one foot propped up and her arms still folded across her chest, eyes closed. Ginny pondered on what she should do about Harry and her family. She would talk to her mom . . . that would help.

Draco rounded the corner, "Ginny, you should go home now there is nothing else to do here tonight."

"You're right. I will see you tomorrow. I mean if I could come see Ian, I would," she stopped.

"Sure . . . he . . . he would like that I'm sure," he said dropping his head to stare at his feet.

"Draco . . . I . . . I am really sorry," she said with a scratchy voice.

"Thank you," he said solemnly.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

Ginny said, "Well I will see you tomorrow then."

The pit in her stomach growing bigger by the moment, thinking of going to the Malfoy mansion, but Tonks would be there, that shrunk the pit in her stomach but very little. Draco did something much unexpected, he hugged her. Ginny must admit she never thought Draco Malfoy would be hugging her, ever. She said goodbye to him once more before she turned and walked out the window into the street. The night air was cool; Ginny could smell the city all around her. She decided she would head towards Harry's house and spend the night there. She just did not feel like talking to anyone right now, she would do it tomorrow. She continued walking until she got to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, she rang the doorbell, looking around to make sure no one was looking; she heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Remus Lupin on the other side.

"Ginny what a pleasant surprise, is every thing okay?' he said in a very sleepy voice.

"Can I stay here tonight Remus?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course, come in," he said clearing his throat. "Um. . .can I fix us some coffee, you look like you need a friend right now?"

She just nodded her head, and followed him to the kitchen. She sat down in a chair and laid her head on her arms on the table. Remus brought her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She took a sip of the piping hot coffee, she felt like it warmed her soul as it ran down her throat.

"So Ginny, may I ask what brings you here at one o'clock in the morning . . . knowing that Harry is not here." Remus looked at her raising his eyebrows and taking a sip from his beaker.

"It's a long story Remus." she leaned back in her chair holding a warm cup in her hands.

"Enlighten me."

"Remus do you know about Draco Malfoy?"

"Which part?" he said, very indifferent to her question.

"What do you mean which part?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well the part of his birth mother, his mother, his child, the child's mother, his father. . ."

"Okay so I take it you know."

"Now the question is how do you know? Have you been hanging with Harry too much?"

She smiled at the mention of his name.

"I guess so Remus . . . I guess so."

Ginny continued to drink her coffee, and began to tell Remus of the past week's events. He already knew of most things except for what happened at the hospital that evening. He stood to get the coffee pot and bring it to the table. He poured coffee in their beakers and sat back down.

"Well I must say you have had a very interesting week to say the least." He wiped his moustache with a napkin.

"I told her I would watch over him Remus?"

"Of course you did," he said in a voice that told her she did the right thing.

"What if Harry doesn't want me too?"

"You mean just because he is Draco's child?" He clasped his hands together under his chin.

"I am not sure he will understand why I told her I would?" she said putting her hand on the back of her neck.

"As long as you understand why, Ginny. That's what matters here. We are not talking about an adult of his own accord; we are talking of a child, an innocent child. A child that can not help who his father his, just as your children will not be able to help who's theirs will be." Remus sat his beaker on the table and took her hand. "Do you know what made you tell her that you would?"

"Yes," she said in a very confident tone.

"Why?" He said looking at her very intently.

"Because it is the right thing to do and I would want it done for mine if I were in the same state."

Exactly," he said winking at her.

"What about Harry and my family, do you think they will understand?"

"Well they have understood me all these years," he said smiling at her.

"I know but you're just a werewolf not a Malfoy," she said taking another drink of coffee.

Remus did not reply to this remark. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Harry should be home tomorrow, if you want I will talk to him with you."

"I appreciate it Remus, but I don't want it to seem like I need someone to do my bidding for me," she paused, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

He looked at her with all the sincerity he had in his soul, "Yes, I do."

"Thanks for letting me talk. I think I am going up to bed."

"I will see you in the morning, get some rest."

Ginny just nodded her head and went up stairs to Harry's room. It was not the same without him in it. She rummaged through his clothes and found an old t-shirt. She changed and got in bed, she could smell him on the pillow, and it comforted her. She glanced at the clock on the night stand it was three a.m. She curled up under the pillows and let the smell of the pillow lull her to sleep. . . . .

Ginny was walking in a forest; she could feel the sun on her face warming her skin, its rays shining through the trees like rods of gold. As she kept walking the forest turned into clouds she was on a mountain high in the clouds, the sun still warming her skin, when the white clouds turned to dark gray, the air had grown cool, it started to rain, she kept walking never stopping her pace, she came to a stream at the foot of the mountain and the sun started to shine again, the water was flowing rapidly over her feet as she walked across to the other side. She walked into a garden of roses, roses of all color, she could smell each rose that was growing, she picked a rose of the red bush next to her, she pricked her finger, and she stuck her finger in her mouth to catch the blood . . .

"Ginny."

She opened her eyes to see Harry standing above her.

Still trying to focus on the face in front of her, she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven o'clock," he said kissing her on the fore head. "What are you doing here? You know Ron and your parents are really worried." He sat on the bed next to her.

"When did you get home?" she asked still groggy as she sat up in the bed.

"About nine this morning. Oh this came for you."

He handed her an envelope with her name on the outside, she did not recognize the hand writing but she defiantly recognized the seal on the back.

"Well are you going to open it?"

She looked at Harry and back at the envelope.

Ginny,

Sandra's funeral will be tomorrow at one o'clock pm.

Draco asked me to let you know.

He would like for you to come for lunch and bring Harry if he is in.

Tonks

"Well, who is it from?" he asked.

"Tonks."

"Really, what did she want?"

Harry removed his shirt and pulled back the covers, crawling in the bed with her. He pushed her hair back and began to plant small kisses on her neck. She was a little stiff at first, with everything on her mind.

"Did you and Hermione have a row?" he asked her, moving his lips to her jaw.

"No, not really." She moved her head to the side and took in a deep breath placing her hands on his back, relaxing a bit.

"Ron, then?"

His lips were now flush with hers.

"No Harry, I did not have a row with anybody but myself."

She kissed him back, one hand moved under her shirt up her torso, the other pressed into her hip. She felt a warm rush over her body and her back arched into his chest. Her hands moved to unfasten his pants.

"Harry, there is something we need to talk about," she said in between kisses.

"Okay." His hand traveled from her hip to her thigh.

Ginny felt the frogs jump into her throat. Her heart started to pound in her chest so loud she was sure Harry would hear it.

Placing her hand on his she stopped him.

"This is very serious Harry and I really need to discuss it with you."

She swallowed hard and began telling Harry about the weekend's events. He let her finish, before he said anything.

"Well, I don't really know what to say here Ginny." Harry got up and walked over to the window, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know, this is all a lot to take in right now."

"Well I have something to tell you too. I wasn't completely honest when you ask me if I knew about his child."

"I know Harry you are a terrible liar, just remember that." She smiled at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me though?" Ginny asked him as he sat back down on the bed.

"Well, technically it is official business," he said.

"Why?"

"I can't say but if he chooses to tell you then that is up to him," Harry said looking at her. "It's as much for your protection as his."

"So you knew about Sandra being here and everything?"

"Yes"

There was a long silence in the room; it was so loud it hurt Ginny's ears. Harry got up off the bed again and walked back to the window. "Ginny, I'm gonna have to tell you that I am not too keen on the idea of you spending a lot of time with Malfoy."

"But, I won't be spending a lot of time with him, just Ian." she said defending herself already

"Ginny he is the boy's father, he will be with him, more likely than not," Harry said in a very strained breath. "But if you feel like it is the right thing do. Well then I shall give you my permission."

Ginny got up wrapping the sheet around her, and walked to the window where Harry stood.

"Harry let's make something very clear, I was not asking your permission to do this. I was asking for your understanding in why I am going to do it," she said. "Now, I am going to the Malfoy Mansion today, with or without you Harry Potter. It is really up to you?"

Ginny broke her stare with Harry and turned on her hill and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Chapter 14**

**Malfoy Manor**

_Harry:_

While Ginny was in the shower, Harry had a first-class discussion with Lupin about how situations could turn on you in a moments notice. After little deliberation Harry decided it best that he go with Ginny to Malfoy Manor. He told Remus that he felt the heat from Ginny's breath as she was blessing him out. Not to mention the stupid remark he made about giving her permission. Lupin only smiled as Harry was telling him all of this; he was so glad that someone found it comical that he nearly got his head burned off by a fiery dragon. All Remus could say to him was 'welcome to the world of a woman's mind Harry.'

They were finishing up their last cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. He excused himself to answer the door.

"Harry mate, thanks for sending Hedwig to tell us she was here. Mum and Dad were worried sick," Ron said while greeting Harry with a hug.

Harry could see the genuine concern on his face.

"Well I am just going to give you fair warning," Harry said leading them into the drawing room behind Remus and joining Aunt Petunia, "don't piss her off okay." Harry shot a glance to Remus for support.

"I must say I agree with Harry on this one," Remus reinforced Harry's statement.

"Why, what's the matter?" Hermione asked with great concern on her face.

Harry told his two friends the events that took place earlier that morning. With nods from Remus to confirm what Harry was saying. Ron's ears were a lovely shade of scarlet accompanied by clenched jaws and fists.

"Ronald . . . breathe," Hermione said patting him on the arm.

They heard Ginny making her way down stairs, she walked in the drawing room, and her attire was the same as the night before; Dobby's necklace shining in the middle of her chest.

"I thought I heard you two," Ginny sneered at Ron and Hermione rolling her heavily made eyes at them.

Hermione in the sweetest voice she had asked, "Ginny, are you okay?"

"Not now Hermione, I am in a bit of a rush, maybe I can find time for you later this week, after I get Harry to talk to you first." Making her point to Hermione.

"Ginny, there was no call for that. She was just trying to be nice," Ron snapped at his sister. "And is that what you are wearing?"

Harry and Remus exchanged frightful looks, as if to say Ron has done it now. Although Harry must say he thought Ginny looked well . . . very sexy, he inadvertently adjusted the collar of his shirt. She hardly ever showed her legs or cleavage like that. Harry had to admit that he liked it.

Ginny closed her eyes and took in a very deep breath and let it out as she spoke you could feel the air in the room move like there was a rush of wind in the house, a warm wind at that. The news paper on the coffee table began to lift in the air and fly furiously in circles like it was caught in a torrent.

"Ron, if I want to hear you opinion, I will ask Hermione." Her eyes glaring at Ron.

Remus was the only one that did not seemed surprise at the wind stirring in the room. Ron went to say something else to Ginny, but Hermione put her hand over his mouth to stop him. You could tell that she was in shock at what had just happened her hair was tousled from the wind that had rushed through.

Ginny turned and walked towards Harry, "Are you coming?" she glared at him.

Harry nodded his head. Ginny put her arm round his waist and pulled him hard towards her and they seemed to melt in to each other before they vanished.

_Ron:_

Ron standing there with eyes as wide as pancakes was at a loss for words. Hermione for once had nothing to say either. Remus just stood with on hand on the mantle smiling at them and taking puffs on his pipe.

"Amazing wasn't it?" he said to Ron an Hermione, as he took out his wand and gathered the new paper back to its proper resting place.

"Bloody -hell Remus, what was that?" Ron said in a very loud voice.

"Ronald, calm down," Hermione said.

Aunt Petunia for the first time since they had been there this morning spoke. Remus had told her everything about Ginny.

"Well Ron it would seem that Ginny, is becoming the woman she was meant to be."

Ron looked at her with more confusion than he had ever had.

"Huh?"

"Ron I was not blessed with the magic, like my sister and her son, but I am not stupid to this world either. I have picked up a few books in Flourish and Blotts and the Library to read occasionally." She smiled at Hermione who gave her proud look. "It would seem to me that your sister has had a very special magic in her since she was born. I wouldn't be surprised if your sister starts to show a great deal of power very soon. It is not a learned magic, it is just a magic that she possesses. Have I not heard you say that Ginny was very talented at her magic, even from an early age? Even more so than Fred and George?"

"What?'

"They are rare elemental witches." Hermione said. "They aren't born very often."

"But what's that supposed to mean?" Ron said shaking his head at Aunt Petunia and Hermione.

"Well Ron, the rare woman of all powers, in other words is a woman who will possess all the powers to control her surroundings, men and women included." Remus took another puff off his pipe. "Now Ginny I don't think has realized this yet. She probably can feel changes with in her self, it is not a learned magic, and it just is."

"What causes it?" Ron now more subdued.

"Well, it is not said what causes it but they are only born about every thousand years or so. The last Elemental Witch that we new of was Vivian of Broceliande, it is said that her powers started to surface when she was a young woman in her early twenties. Why they had not surfaced sooner no one knows," Remus continued. "There are different stories of why they came to be, some legends say that she was struck by lighting, others say you have to encounter a powerful wizard for them to come to be, no body knows."

"What is she supposed to do with it?" Ron said.

"Well according to the legends in the books and tales, she protects the life of the innocent," Aunt Petunia picked up where Remus left off. "And she will do so by any means necessary. The woman will undergo changes to her mental self as well as physical."

Hermione and Ron sat listening to the two of them intently. Ron was still freaked out about talking to Aunt Petunia about things in their world.

"Well Ginny has defiantly let a few marbles roll the last week or so, and well you all saw how she looked. I have never seen her dressed like that."

"Legend also has it that she is always red headed, and the she gets more powerful with love that she gives selflessly." Remus sat down by Aunt Petunia.

"What about Voldemort possessing her all those years ago?" Hermione whispered.

Ron just looked at Hermione in shock.

- - - - - - -

_Harry:_

Ginny and Harry walked up to the porch of Malfoy Manor and rang the bell. Harry heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Harry I am so glad you could make it with Ginny." Tonks hugged them both.

Ginny walked past her and into the Foyer. Tonks looked at Ginny and then back at Harry and raised her eyebrows. Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Ginny continued to walk ahead of them. Harry did not like being in this house again. He checked his back pocket to make sure he could get his wand quickly if he needed to.

"This way."

She turned to the right down hall way and then to the left in a very large room. The den windows were draped in Scarlet Red Tapestries that hung to the floor of ebony. There were all sorts of photos on the wall. On the eastern wall there was a huge clock of ebony that matched the floor; it was at least eight feet tall the numbers on it were made of platinum as was the pendulum. The afternoon sun shone through the window illuminating all the pictures and instruments sitting on shelves and tables. On the northern wall was a huge fire place with a mantle that matched the floor and the clock. Above it there was a large still painting of a beautiful blonde woman holding a small white haired blue eyed child of about four or five years old. They both looked so happy in the painting.

Harry noticed Ginny looking around at the furnishings there were small tables and chairs, there were two huge black leather sofas on either side of the fire place facing each other and a animal rug of some sort between them.

"Ian should be getting up from his nap anytime," said a voice from behind them.

Harry and Ginny both turned and saw Draco entering the room. He walked up to Ginny first and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming." Then he turned to greet Harry. "Potter," he said with a much cooler tone.

"Malfoy," Harry reciprocated the greeting.

Harry could not believe that he had just had the nerve to kiss Ginny in front of him. Though it was only on the cheek he did not like it at all. What was worse Ginny did not even flinch at the touch of his lips on her skin. Harry thought Malfoy must have her under a spell that she couldn't fight off. That had to be it, other wise he just knew Ginny would never had agreed to do this. Damn, Harry hated this house was the thought that rang loudly in his head.

"Won't you have a seat?" Draco gestured to the couches and chairs.

"No thanks, I'll stand," Harry said.

Ginny walked to the couch and sat down. Draco sat opposite her.

"Harry can you help me get some tea and sandwiches please." Tonks broke the awkward silence.

"Err. . .Um sure." Harry reluctantly left the room leaving Ginny and Malfoy alone.

"Tonks what are you doing leaving her alone with him. He's probably got a spell on her and she just doesn't know it," Harry exclaimed to the now long black haired woman in front of him.

"Harry you should so get over yourself." She almost laughed at him. "You know good and damn well Draco has put no spell on her," she said putting a Bone China Tea set with Red Roses on a serving platter.

"You can't be sure, Tonks." Harry was still overexcited.

"Harry, now you listen to me. I've been here for more than a year. What in the hell makes you think I could not detect dark magic in this house." He could tell she was getting a little agitated with him. "You know the whole story as well as I do, and he is not the person he was when you went to school with him."

"So why did Sandra want Ginny to look after Ian, why couldn't you just do it." Harry was helping her fix the ham and cheese sandwiches now.

"Harry is it really that big of deal?" she asked frowning at him.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked him sharply.

"Because what if Lucius tried to kill her like he did Lenore Reid," Harry said.

"Well for starters Harry I don't think Ginny has had any escapades with Lucius, and second of all he is in Azkaban," Tonks said filling the sugar and creamer.

"What about him?" Harry nodded in the direction of the den.

"Draco is not his father Harry. You have been helping us protect this house since he brought her and the boy over here." She was arranging the sandwiches on the tray. "Why would he do that if he were trying to kill them?"

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why Ginny," he said leaning with both hands on the counter.

"Harry, Sandra was special you know that, she wasn't a witch granted but she knew things. She had been seeing Ginny in her dreams."

"So he had Ginny come to meet her?"

"No, actually I was going to ask her, but then the Crup attacked the Muggle child Saturday and the whole thing set its self up from there."

"That is what Ginny told me. But I just can't explain the sudden change in appearance and the way she is dressing it is like she has done a three -sixty."

"I like the way she is dressing, I think she looks good. And you should tell her so."

"Yeah so do I," he paused for a second, "I think she looks damn good. I don't want him to think that," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Harry, you can't stop people from looking and besides give her a break she has had a lot to deal with too in the last week don't you think?"

"I suppose your right," Harry murmured to himself as they took the trays and headed towards the den.

Harry and Tonks entered the room to find that Ian had woken from his nap. He was sitting on the couch with Ginny, and Draco had now moved to the same couch. She was playing with a Quidditch figurine set she was making the broom zoom around Ian's head just by moving her finger. Harry had seen very few witches and wizards do that with out a wand.

"Ohh I think he's gonna catch the snitch," she said as she made the broom zoom over Harry's head then back to Ian.

"Harry, look at what Ginny can do! Please do it again," Ian cried.

"Okay, but just once more and then we will have some tea and sandwiches," she looked playfully at Ian.

This time she made the little figurine fly over Draco's head. Ian was crawling all over his father, trying to get it.

"That's enough now." Draco caught the flying broom as it swooped past his head.

Harry and Tonks sat the trays down on the buffet. Tonks fixed Ian a plate and some milk. He sat at a small table to the side of the room behind one of the couches and ate. Ginny sat her plate down and ate with him. Harry was really amazed at well he took to her. It was like the little boy had known her all his life. She talked to him while they ate. Harry on the other hand was trying to direct all his conversation towards Tonks. Draco for the most part let him, as he was busy with Ian. Harry finally made small talk with Malfoy when he went back to the couch and sat by Tonks.

"I am sorry about Sandra, Draco," said Harry trying to keep a pleasant tone. He was sorry about Sandra from what he knew of her she was an exceptional person.

"Thanks I appreciate your condolence," Draco said in the same fake but pleasant tone that Harry used.

"How is Ian?" Harry asked with a more sincere tone for he knew himself that losing a person that close was very hard on a child.

"He is okay, I guess," Draco said looking at is son. "He has seen her sick for a very long time. He knows she is not in pain anymore."

"Well, I am truly sorry for yours and Ian's loss." Harry stopped the conversation there, and turned his attention to Ginny and Ian. Who were now making their sandwiches come apart and put themselves back together again? Just then an owl tapped on the window, carrying a piece of parchment tied to his leg. Harry and Tonks both recognized this owl to be from the Ministry. Draco went to the window and took the parchment from the owl's leg.

"Potter, this is for you." He strode over to Harry and handed it to him.

Harry read the parchment very quickly and rolled it back and put it in his pocket.

"Tonks, a word please." He gestured towards the back of the room so they would be out of earshot. "It seems that there is some more trouble in Dublin again."

"Harry, please what does she want now?" Tonks rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know you are digging a hole that you won't be able to get of pretty soon."

"Tonks, we've been through this. She is just a friend who needs a friend."

"Does Ginny know about your friend?"

"No, and I don't think now is the time to tell her. I will tell her soon," he said.

Tonks gave him a look of disapproval

"You'd better Harry, cause she has been straight up with you, and she deserves the same."

Harry looked to Ginny and then back at Tonks.

"I know, I know." He let out a heavy sigh.

Harry went over to where Ginny was now sitting with Ian on the animal rug playing with the mini-Quidditch Pitch again.

He knelt don and whispered in her ear, "I've got to go, Auror business. Will you be okay here?" He looked at her.

She stared him in the eyes for a few seconds and then said, "Dublin?"

He shamefully nodded his head.

". . . and Harry I can take care of myself, but thanks for the gesture." She just stared him in the eyes.

Harry was a little unnerved by Ginny's reaction.

"Um . . . yeah, and I know you can." He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. "I will be back as soon as I can get back."

"I'll catch up with you," she said still staring at him.

Harry got up and nodded his head to Draco as he walked by. "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco stood and nodded his head in return.

Tonks walked Harry to the front door.

"Harry. . . ." she started.

"Later Tonks now is not the time. . .okay."

He gave Tonks friendly kiss on the cheek and said, "Watch after her in this house okay."

"Harry. . .I don't know if you noticed, but Ginny is not a child," she said holding one hand on the door.

"Well then watch after him."

"That's not what I'm talking about you wanker!"

Harry walked out the door and down the steps before he apperated.

Tonks closed the door behind him.

"I hope you aren't in over your head Harry," she said to her self.


	15. Chapter 15

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Chapter 15**

**Louder Than Words**

Tonks entered back into the den to find Draco lying on the rug Ginny and Ian were playing with the mini-Quidditch Pitch. Ginny noticed she would not make eye contact with her while they talked. The huge ebony clock struck five.

"Well I should be going," she said as Draco helped her to her feet.

She picked Ian up and told him she would see him tomorrow and kissed him on the cheek. Draco walked her to the door.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow too," she said as he helped her put on her cloak.

Draco just stood their looking at her, his stare made Ginny fidget a bit.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her picking up the delicate necklace that lay on her chest.

"A friend gave it to m," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

He laid it back on her chest letting his fingers slightly touch her exposed cleavage.

"It's beautiful is all," he responded his voice lost in the small entrance way.

"Ginny cleared her throat.

"I will see you tomorrow." She adjusted her hat and pulled on her gloves.

"Yes tomorrow," Draco said looking up into her eyes.

He leaned in as if to kiss her on the cheek, instead he kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Ginny's blood rose to her face she could feel the heat in her cheeks as his mouth lingered on hers. Her eyes closed, as his hands engulfed her flushed face, they were cool on her skin. She could feel his thumb pressing into her jaw as she reciprocated. Suddenly she had a bright flash of light in her head and she felt faint. Regaining her composure she pulled back from him.

Looking down at her feet then quickly back up to him she said, "I will see you tomorrow."

He didn't say anything to her, no apology, nothing. Of course she wasn't really sure an apology was in order after all she didn't protest. She tried not to bite her bottom lip still tingling from the kiss. She placed her hand on the door handle and went to open it, for a minute she thought he was about to stop her when his hand rest on top of hers, instead he opened it for her. Ginny decided against any further eye contact or words with him; she took a deep breath and adjusted her cloak before she walked out the front door and vanished before she got to the bottom step.

She reappeared in the driveway to The Burrow. She walked towards her house, thinking about what had just happened at Malfoy Manor and the strange thing was she did not seem to mind. Her face was still warm and her blood was still rushing in her veins. Then the thought of Harry flooded her brain, why did her have to go back to Dublin so soon? He just got back that morning, and why did she know he was going to Dublin when she looked in his eyes. What was in Dublin she thought, no who was in Dublin? She had made it to the front door of her house; she could hear her mum and dad's voices, along with Hermione and Ron. Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in to find them all sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley nearly sucked all the air out of the room when she gasped after looking at her daughter. Mr. Weasley on the other hand did not make a sound. Ron just looked at her really afraid to say anything.

"Ron," Ginny said with a bit of force. "What's in Dublin?" she said as she pulled out the chair next to her brother and crossed her legs.

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks.

"Okay, so let me reword that," she said now crossing her arms. "What's in Dublin for Harry?"

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione said trying to take the edge out of her voice.

"I was talking to Ron, Hermione. But since you always answer for him maybe I should redirect the question to you." Ginny cocked her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow.

"Now once more, what is so special about Dublin?" She was getting agitated.

"Well I know that Harry is there on Auror business a lot," Ron finally found his voice but it was a little shaky.

"Well I say they must get a hold on those Irish hadn't they?" she said very sarcastically.

No body said anything for a minute.

"Ron can I see you upstairs?"

Ginny decided she might get more information from her brother if they weren't having this conversation in front of their parents. Ron accepted the invitation and stood from the table. Hermione started to get up to join them when Ginny stopped her.

"I would only like to speak to Ron."

Hermione quickly sat back down.

Ron followed his sister up stairs, looking back down at the people at the table to help him. But nothing was said. Ginny opened her door to her bedroom and Ron followed her in. She sat down on her bed and thrust her hand at the door and it slammed behind Ron making him jump.

"Ron, I know something or someone most likely is in Dublin?" her voice was much calmer now. "And please spare me the Auror antics."

"Ginny, I-I-I," he stammered.

"Do I know her?" Ginny asked looking in Ron's eyes. She could see the desperation for her to stop questioning him. She knew he felt a loyalty to Harry and to her and he did not want to betray either of them.

"That's why we were shocked to find out you two were going to get married."

Ginny just looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Wow her brother still had not learned how to convey things very well. But that was what she loved about him, his brutal honesty.

"What is he already married or something. Does he have a child? What Ron, I am a big girl I can take it."

"I am sure you can Ginny, but I don't think it is my place to tell you this." He sat down beside her on the bed.

"Tell me what Ron?" she looked him in the eye.

A knock on the door relieved Ron temporarily.

"Come in," Ginny said softly.

The door opened and Harry was standing there.

"May I?"

Ginny nodded her head. Harry walked into the room. Ron stood and headed towards the door.

"I'll . . .um . . .just go back down stairs," he said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"I thought you went to Dublin?" she asked looking at him.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something?"

"I know. . ."

"First of all I want you to know that I really do love you very much."

"But?"

He sat down on the bed beside her and put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Ginny, I. . ."

"Just say it Harry," she said she could feel the tears began to form in her eyes.

"I love you very much, I always have," he paused and looked up at her, "It's just that we put us on the back burner for a long time, and by the time it was brought to the front . . ."

She had to admit, he was right, she and Harry had never portrayed any seriousness in their relationship; nothing that lasted more than a weekend here and there. There was always something that came up or in between them. They just never could seem to find the time to get it together, together. So she really couldn't be mad at him, not for seeking someone else, no not that. Just the fact he failed to mention it to her from the start.

"How long have you been seeing her Harry?"

"About six months."

"Who is she, do I know her?"

"Ginny, I don't know"

"Harry I am not going to go and kill her."

"Luna," he just blurted out. "Luna Lovegood."

"I thought she and Neville were together," Ginny stated a bit confused.

"Well they were never really together."

"Why did she come with him the other night then . . . that must be why she kept looking at you dancing with me? It all makes sense now. Boy Harry you never do things half way do you?" She stood, her arms hugging her body. "One question then, if you are so much in love with Luna then why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Ginny I don't love her, not like that . . . I do love you and I do want to marry you."

"Why did you go to Dublin this weekend then? And then go back today?"

"I didn't go back today; I went to talk to Remus. And I went this weekend to break it off with her."

They sat there in silence for a little bit before either spoke.

"Harry I have had a lot on my plate this week. I just don't know if I can take anymore right now."

"Don't forget Ginny you are not the only one who has had a lot on their plate."

_- - - -_

_Harry:_

Again silence was the conversation.

"Harry why did you lie to me about knowing Ian?"

Harry was not expecting this question right now, why was she so obsessed with the damn Malfoy's all of a sudden.

"When Draco found out his mother, Narcissa; wasn't his mother, and that a witch named Lenore Reid was, he also found out that she, Lenore, was a muggle born witch. Which meant that he was not the pure blood that he had been taught he was all these years. So according to tale, Lenore knew that Lucius was married to Narcissa and, Lucius did not want Lenore to have Draco, it would be an embarrassment to have one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful Death Eaters to have a half blood child. Lenore was afraid of Lucius, so when Draco was born she put an ancient magic on him to protect him from Lucius and Voldemort."

"Like your mother did you?" she asked, engrossed in what he had to say next.

"Yeah, but it was a different kind of ancient magic than my mother used, but just as powerful, she marked Draco with the magic he has a tattoo on his left shoulder. I personally have never seen it."

"Didn't Narcissa ever ask what it was?"

"Well you know Lucius he made up some cock and bull story that we don't know exactly. He hadn't noticed it when he took Draco from Lenore the night that Narcissa gave birth their son which died soon their after. Lenore and Narcissa were to give birth around the same time, so when Lucius went to get Draco from Lenore he killed her so she wouldn't talk. They found her some two or three days later he made it look like she had been attacked by a wild animal."

"Let me get this straight," she said. "Lucius had an illegitimate son, which is Draco with another woman, a muggle born named Lenore." Harry nodded his head. "Narcissa was none the wiser to this and was pregnant with another child that died at birth, a son. Then Lucius replaced the still born child with Draco, leaving Narcissa none the wiser?"

"That's what we understand."

"Then killed Draco's real mother, but not before she placed a protection charm on him of some sort?"

Harry nodded his head again.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it, sometimes being in the Auror field you get to know more about people than you ever thought you would."

"So how does all that involve you?" She was really intrigued by what Harry was telling her.

"Well all this came out when Lucius went to Azkaban, right about the time Narcissa killed her self. Draco found out the whole story and wanted nothing else to do with his father after that. So he went to America shortly there after. Suddenly he returned with Sandra and Ian," Harry paused, "so he asked Tonks to help out and keep a constant post at the house. I have done it a few times as has Kingsley Shacklebot, and a few others. So technically it was official Auror business that we could not talk about."

Ginny just sat there and stared at him.

"But since he has involved you directly in the whole thing, I suppose its okay."

The air in Ginny's room was getting chilly so he lit a fire in the grate. The fire crackled in the background and cast an orange glow over the room; he walked the length of her room to her window.

"Harry, I think we should postpone getting married for now?"

She walked up behind him.

"Ginny. . . ."

He turned to face her.

"No Harry I think we both have some things to work out especially with each other and you with Luna," she said laying a hand on his chest, she could smell his sandalwood cologne.

"What about the prophecy Ginny?"

"Harry I don't want you to marry me just because you think you have to. Besides I might not even hold true."

"Ginny do you really believe that?" he said putting a hand on each side of her face.

"Harry I think we need a little time to think about what has been dealt us and then decide what card to play is all I am saying. Maybe you haven't noticed, but I have not been the same person the last week. I mean look at me Harry."

"I have . . . a lot," he said.

"Harry, please I am serious," she said as the streams of tears started falling from her eyes running across Harry's fingers.

"Please don't cry Ginny," he said wiping her tears. Her make up had left two black paths down her cheeks.

"It's all I seem to be able to do lately." She gave a small laugh.

Harry took Ginny in a tight embrace.

"Are you sure this is what you wan to do?"

"I think it's for the best Harry. If we are meant to be our paths will lead us back to each other," he said looking in his eyes now filled sadness.

"We can still see each other right?" he said kissing her on top of the head.

She pulled away from his embrace.

"Yes. . .but there are a few things you are going to have to get used to. I am going to be spending a lot of time with Ian Malfoy."

"I know," he said closing his eyes.

"Harry, I can't explain to you why, all I know is that it is what I am supposed to do."

"I just want you to watch out for yourself, there could be Death Eaters lurking," he said hugging her once more.

Harry and Ginny finally joined the rest of the family downstairs in the den. They talked to them and told them what their plans were. Ginny also told them about being Ian. Harry noticed Ron grow redder by the second with the mention of Malfoy's name. Hermione was smiling at Ginny, and told her she was proud of taking control of their lives, not letting it be controlled by something like a prophecy. Harry wasn't sure exactly how to take that.

"One more thing," Ginny added, "I am going to ask Fred and George if I can move in to one of the apartments above the Joke Shop in Diagon Alley."

"Ginny dear, do you think that is a good idea?" her mum said.

"Now Molly, Ginny is quite old enough to be out on her own," Mr. Weasley finally spoke. "Besides Dobby and Winky will be going with her and Ron and Hermione will be there too. Not to mention George and Claire."

"Yeah mum you will have all those watchful eyes on me." She smiled at her mother.

"I guess your right and besides Harry will be there close by." Mrs. Weasley smiled up at Harry.

"No offense Mrs. Weasley, but I think Ginny can look after her self." He winked at Ginny.

Conversations continued on for a while longer before they all departed from the Weasley house.


	16. Chapter 16

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1** Chapter 16**

**Shadows of the Mind**

Ginny woke early the next morning to find Hedwig pecking at her window. The sun was giving way to heavy clouds moving across the sky. Ginny got up and went to the window, she let Hedwig in she dropped the letter in Ginny's hands and perched on top of her bureau. Ginny opened the letter.

Ginny,

I can not attend Sandra's Funeral today with you; I have to take Tonks place in the office. Much to my regret you will have to go alone.

I am sure Remus or Ron would go with you, if you want. Give my condolences to Malfoy and Ian.

If you are up to it we can have dinner on Wednesday, at my house. Let me know when you talk to Fred and George. I will be glad to help you. Please be careful today.

Love Always,

Harry

Ginny let out a heavy sigh and laid the letter on her night stand. She looked at her clock and decided she needed to get to the Office and Diagon Alley before going to Malfoy Manor. She looked in her closet and retrieved a black mini dress. She was really glad Hermione had insisted on her going shopping with her all these years. Though Ginny had never worn the clothes she bought before, now she wanted too. She got the high heels that she had bought to go with this dress and the purse. For some reason Hermione always insisted that she buy a matching purse, shoes and undergarments. She got dressed and fixed her hair and make-up, and then she put her necklace back on. Since it was rainy out side she decided to wear a hat and gloves. She collapsed her wand and stuck it in her purse. She grabbed her black cloak and headed down stairs. Of course her mother had got up before she had.

"I will see you later mum, I've got to go in before I got to the funeral today," she said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Okay, dear try and have a nice day," her mum said.

Ginny took a last drink of her juice and vanished.

Ginny hoped she could arrive before many people got there today, as she walked up to the elevator some one was calling behind her.

"Ginny . . . Ginny . . . wait," she recognized the voice behind her to be Ron's.

"Good morning Ron." She was in pleasant mood this morning she hoped he did ruin it.

"Hey I was just wandering if um . . . you wanted me to go to the memorial service with you today?" He said looking at her hoping that she would turn him down.

"No . . . thanks anyway though Ron." She smiled at her brother letting him off the hook.

"Ginny, you um . . . look . . . look nice today."

She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Ron."

Ron gave Ginny that loose hug brother not wanting affection in front of others.

Ginny got off at her floor and went to her office. She new she could never beat Collin to work even if he had a body cast on. He was sitting at his desk furiously writing things down on paper. He looked up to say hello but he just sat there with his mouth agape.

"Good morning Colin, is everything alright?" she asked looking at him very concerned taking her cloak, hat and gloves off.

Colin swallowed hard before he spoke, "You have legs . . . I mean your wearing a dress." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Thanks Colin, I'll take that as a compliment." She sat down at her desk.

"I just have never seen you so dressed up before," he said.

"It's okay Colin, .really. I have to leave in a bit so you will be the one to question Tristram about the Crup attack on Saturday okay," she said.

"Okay. . .I think I can do that," Colin said nodding his head furiously.

"Well I have got to finish this bit of the report and then I will be on my way." Ginny quickly finished her report and gathered her things and walked to the lift. She thought she would stop to see Harry before she left. She was walking down the corridor of the Magical Law enforcement floor she got to the Auror's office and started to enter but he heard people talking. It sounded more like a row to her, she walked a little closer, it was coming from Harry's Office, Ginny recognized both voices one was a very manly voice which was Harry's and the other was a very agitated female, who still couldn't get that dreamy tone out of her voice even when she was angry. Then the voices stopped and there was nothing. Ginny decided she would open the door since the arguing had seemed to stop. She opened the door to find Harry and Luna in a lip lock. Harry turned his head as soon as the door opened. Rage was all that was in Ginny and she could feel it deep, Harry started to speak to her but there was a sudden bust of air that stole his voice. Papers started to fly over the room. Luna's hair looked like it was being sucked up by a vacuum. The pictures on Harry's desk started to fall to the floor and break. 'Stop' Ginny thought to her self, 'we agreed that we had issues to work out.' Ginny finally regained her composure and shut the door. She began to walk briskly back down the corridor from whence she came. She could hear footsteps running after her. She picked up her pace so did the footsteps chasing her, she walked faster.

"Ginny, it's not what you think," Harry called to her.

She stopped and turned to face him, she didn't say anything only stared at him.

"It's not what you think," he said gasping for breath.

Ginny never said a word she just stood there looking at him for a moment. Then she turned on her heel and walked towards the lift.

This time the footsteps did not come after her. Ginny proceeded to the entrance floor and vanished as she walked.

She reappeared in front of the Joke Shop. She could see through the glass that Fred and George were already there. She knocked on the door for them to come unlock it. Fred came over with the keys in one hand and a smoke in the other.

"Morning Ginny," he said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Fred please, those things are disgusting." Waving her hand in the direction of his cigarette, as it suddenly fell out of his mouth to the floor in a pool of water. "Now, to why I am here."

"We know, Dad sent an owl this morning. We have one especially picked out for you," George said he motioned for her to follow him.

They all three went to the back of the store and into a small room that contained several flights of stairs.

"It's on the top floor a few doors down from Ron and Hermione," George said as they climbed the stairs.

They walked into a long hallway that had four doors two on one side and two on the other.

"This is yours, 3D and Ron and Hermione are there, 3A." He tapped his wand and unlocked the door. "Of course you will have to make your own locking charm so as no one can get in."

"How much a month?" Ginny asked.

"Has two bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, dining room, den and study," Fred said.

"How much?" Ginny asked once again.

"We even put down new floors for ya Gin!" George said.

"HOW MUCH!" she said with more force.

"Well you see. . ."

"... This one won't. . ."

"Cost you anything. . ." Her brothers said in unison.

"Why is that?" Ginny could have guessed the answer before she asked the question.

"Well you see. . ."

"This one . . ."

"Belongs to Harry" they said at the same time again.

"Well I want another one then," she said.

"We don't have another one available," Fred said.

"What's wrong with this one," asked George. "Harry said you could use it he never stays here."

"Fine, I will buy it from him" she stated matter of fact.

"He thought you might say that so he said it's not for sale." Fred went to light up a cigarette.

"Yes well we will see about that," she said coolly. "If he never stays here why is it furnished?"

"He did that when he bought it when we first built it," George said.

"By the way Gin, you look good today. I like what you've done with your self," Fred said, and then took a drag from his cigarette.

"Listen you two, I have to get going. I will be moving in this week, fine with you." she looked between the two of them. "And absolutely no smoking in my place." She yanked the cigarette from Fred.

They nodded their head in agreement.

"See you later on then."

She walked towards the door and vanished in to it.

Fred and George exchanged shocked looks to see their sister vanish into a door like a ghost. They both ran to see if she was in the hallway. No Ginny in sight.

Ginny reappeared on the front porch of the Malfoy Manor. The wind had picked up and the sky had grown darker. Ginny was glad that she had worn her cloak and gloves. She rang the door bell; she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming to open it. The door opened to reveal Draco standing on the other side. Ginny could not help but notice how handsome he was, and why had she never noticed it before. He had his shoulder length blonde hair tied back at the base of his neck. He was wearing all black the same as she. His cool gray blue eyes reflected the clouds in the sky. He gestured for her to come in. He helped Ginny remove he cloak and hung it on the coat stand in the foyer. He took her by the hand and led her to the den where they had been the day before. There weren't very many people there, some she recognized and a few she did not.

Tonks was holding Ian, in her lap sitting on the couch.

"Can I get you anything Ginny?" Draco asked her.

"No I'm fine." She said

Ginny made her way around the room and spoke to every one she knew. When she got to Professor Snape and Dumbledore, Snape looked at her lifting an eyebrow.

"Miss Weasley, I hardly recognized you," he said with his curling lip.

"Ah, Ginny I was hoping to see you here," Dumbledore said; he was wearing Robes of black trimmed with silver. His matching hat sat on top of his head of white.

She excused her self from there conversation and made her way over to Tonks. She put a hand on Ian's little head and kissed his cheek. He immediately went to her. She carried him around for the longest time, with his head lying on her shoulder. She knew he was still awake because everyone kept talking to him. She went to the buffet to get her a cup of tea and Gregory Goyle followed her.

"Ginny, I haven't seen you in what . . .," he said giving her the once over.

"A long time . . ." she said still holding Ian with one arm attempting to pour her tea with the other.

"Allow me," he said taking the tea pot from her and pouring her tea for her. He smiled with a devious grin.

She narrowed her eyes and curled her lip, "Thanks."

Draco walked up behind her starring at Goyle.

"Ginny we are about to start. Do you want me to take him?"

"No he's fine, unless you just want to," she said.

He shook his head, and whispered in her ear, "He's gone to sleep."

"Well I'll just hold 'im then."

She followed Draco out to the back closed in porch. There was an Urn made of Pewter sitting on a small table in the front of the chairs. Draco ushered Ginny, Ian and Tonks to the front row. Ginny could feel eyes starring at her. She turned to see Goyle just smiling at her. She did not smile back. Dumbledore got to the front and started the memorial service. Snape followed Dumbledore with a few words and then sat back down. The whole thing lasted for an hour almost. Draco got up and thanked everyone for coming. Tonks led Ginny to Ian's bedroom for her to lay him down.

She laid him down and kissed him on the head. She and Tonks walked out of the room and back down the stairs to the den.

"I really appreciate Harry filling in for me at the office today; I know Monday's are his day off."

"Yeah he appreciated it too," Ginny said with an aloof tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Tonks looked at her strange not knowing what to say next.

"Well it would seem that instead of the office going to Dublin, Dublin came to the office," Ginny said cocking her eyebrows with her eyes glaring.

Tonks eyes were as big as tea saucers. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? I don't want to talk about it right now," Ginny said as they entered the den.

Tonks and Ginny separated at the door way. Ginny made her way back to where Dumbledore was he was talking to Professor Snape.

"Excuse me professors, may I speak with you when you get a moment Professor Dumbledore," She said and left their company once more.

Ginny walked over to the huge window that nearly covered the wall. She looked out side at the dark gray sky. It looked like it would pour down any minute. Dumbledore made his way over to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley is there something bothering you?" he asked her looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"Quite a bit professor." She looked at him very seriously. "I don't want to discuss it here, but may I come visit you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Let's go out to the back porch Miss Weasley, I don' think you will wait until morning." He looked at her and gestured to the back porch

She followed him out the door and out into the gazebo that sat in the middle of a fading garden. She sat on the bench inside it and Dumbledore joined her. She noticed a stone in the middle of the floor; it was engraved with writing Latin Ginny thought, it said Omnia suffert, omnia credit, omnia sperat, omnia sustinet. She did not notice she was being watched from the window.

"Now Miss Weasley what is on your mind?"

"What's happening to me?" she said looking at him.

"Can you give me a little more detail?"

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and thought of Harry and Luna kissing earlier that day. The air around them started to pick up. The leaves in the flower beds started to swirl, the dying rose bushes started to sway back and forth. The more she thought about it the stronger the wind became. Dumbledore's hat flew off his head and his hair started to look like Luna's did; caught in a vacuum. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was just smiling at her with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Anything else Miss Weasley?" he said his hair still flying about his head.

"Yes," she said her breath hot as fire, she could feel the heat from it as she spoke, and then it started to pour down rain. So heavy that you could barley see the house. Then she vanished reappeared out in the rain then back on the bench again.

"Can you make it stop?" he asked her in the calmest voice she had ever heard.

As quickly as she brought it on she made it stop; the rain, the wind and the warmth of her breath.

"Anything else on your mind, Miss Weasley?" he looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to say out loud."

"Very well, then may I?

Ginny nodded her head and looked Dumbledore in the eye, her head went foggy, she saw Harry and Luna Kissing, she saw Sandra laying in her bed, Malfoy kissing her yesterday, Playing with Ian in the park, talking to Harry in the bedroom, they all started to run together, then she went blank. Dumbledore caught her before she fell off the bench.

Ginny's mentality began to focus again. She was still weak and hardly had the strength to sit up. Dumbledore looked at her very intently holding her by the shoulders to keep her from falling forward.

"Miss Weasley, I think we need to return to Descartes as soon as possible!"

Draco came running out to the gazebo.

"Is she alright professor?" he said helping Dumbledore hold Ginny up.

"Let's get her inside Mr. Malfoy."

Draco picked her up and carried her into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Chapter 17**

**Return of the Seer**

Draco carried Ginny upstairs, closely followed by Dumbledore. He turned and entered his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Ginny was very pale in and out of consciousness now. He looked at Professor Dumbledore with concerned eyes.

"Is she okay?"

"I am not sure at this moment Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore expressed.

"Sir is everything okay." Professor Snape and Tonks rushed into the room.

"I think it would be wise to dismiss the remainder of your guests Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

Draco gave Dumbledore a suspicious look as he got up and walked to the door. He turned and looked once more on the pale woman lying in his bed.

"Severus, I want you and Tonks check this house completely for anything out of the ordinary." Dumbledore looked into Snape's black beetle eyes.

"Sir, what exactly are we looking for?" Snape said with concerned tones in his voice

"I am afraid that I have over looked something very important Severus," Dumbledore said more to himself than anyone in the room.

"Sir?" questioned Snape.

"Anything out of the ordinary Severus," Dumbledore answered. "Tonks go get the boy and bring him in here with her." Dumbledore directed his attention to Tonks.

She turned and walked out of the room.

_**CRACK!**_

"Dobby came as quickly as he could sir," the pointy nosed elf said standing on the bed next to Ginny.

"Thank you Dobby," Professor Dumbledore said. "Dobby, she is not the only one in danger here is she?"

Dobby shook his round head.

Tonks entered the room with Ian in her arms. He was awake now, looking around the room. Draco entered shortly there after. He took Ian from Tonks and sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

Dumbledore noticed every time Ginny would flail in her conscious and un-conscious state the weather would worsen outside; Professor Snape also picked up on this.

"Dobby." Draco looked at the small little creature on his bed.

"Master Malfoy." Dobby said looking sheepishly at Draco bowing his head.

"Professor Snape, please send and owl to Miss Granger at St. Mungo's and have her come here right away." Dumbledore placed his palm on Ginny's forehead.

"Yes, sir." Snape walked out of the room his cloak billowing behind him.

"Tonks, you know what to do." She nodded her head and began to wander the house.

"Sir?" Draco looked at Dumbledore with great questioning in his voice, his grip tightening on his son.

"In due time, Mr. Malfoy, in due time," Dumbledore said to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Snape came back into the room.

"I sent the owl you requested sir," he said clasping his hands in front of him.

"Severus, I need you to stay here with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley until I return. When Miss Granger arrives tell her to stay put as well. No further owls are to be sent out of this house until I return," he said very serious as he spoke to Professor Snape. "I will return in two hours time." He disapperated on the spot.

Draco stayed in the bedroom with Ginny and Ian. Professor Snape and Tonks were searching the house for anything unusual as Dumbledore told them to. He was playing with Ian when he noticed Ginny really begin to twist and turn in the sheets. He got up and went to check on her, it looked like she was in pain by the expression on her face. He touched her hand; it was as cold as ice. He touched her on the head she was burning with fever. Outside there came a house shaking clap of thunder, the wind was causing the tree limbs to beat the windows furiously.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It will be okay."

"Don't you dare touch her," an angry voice said from the doorway. She moved further into the room and stood by the bed, her hands clenched by her side.

"Get a grip on your self Granger," he said coolly to her as he stood and looked her in the face.

Her honey brown eyes were filled with anger.

"Harry was right you have put a spell on her haven't you?" her voice was accusatory.

"He would like to think that, so he could dash in here and save her," his voice filled with loathe as hers.

She didn't say anything for a moment they just stared at each other with malice in there eyes. Tonks came in to the room and got Ian.

"Dobby has fixed some dinner if any one cares to eat."

"No thanks, I'll stay right here," Hermione said as she continued to stare Draco down.

"I'll be down momentarily," he said not looking at Tonks.

She took Ian by the hand and led him out of the room. The trees continued to beat the windows; it was getting dark outside.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione snapped at Draco.

"He said he would be back in two hours, which was about an hour and a half ago," he said looking at the huge clock on his bedroom wall.

Ginny began to thrash once more and Draco reached down and took her hand.

Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Your wife's not even been dead for two whole days and already you seek another."

Draco spun around so quickly it made Hermione jump.

"You should keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about Granger." His nostrils flared and his voice was cutting.

She just stood there she did not back down from him. She could tell she hit a nerve and judging by the reaction she chose not to pursue it right now. He turned back to Ginny and took her hand in his once more.

Hermione let out a long breath and said, "I am going to send an owl to Harry."

"Sorry Miss Granger that is not possible. Professor Dumbledore said no owls were to be sent until he got back." Snape had re-entered the room.

Hermione sat in a chair by the bed and kept her eyes on Draco, she did not speak anything else to him. Snape kept a watchful eye on the two of them. The next thirty minutes seemed like thirty years to Hermione. She kept checking her muggle watch on her wrist. Ginny was laying there and she finally went sill, the storm started to settle outside into a pattering rain. The wind calmed to a mild breeze. Snape was watching Ginny as closely as.

Dumbledore appeared in the door way but he was not alone.

"Miss Granger, thank you for coming."

He was accompanied by a woman, a very beautiful woman. She had the same eyes as Dumbledore.

"Now I will ask you all to leave the room except you Miss Granger."

Draco reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand and walked out the door with Snape, staring back at Hermione. Dumbledore walked over and closed the door.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to meet my cousin, Taliesan."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione nodded her head. "What happened to her Professor, she looks so pale?"

"Well you see Miss Granger; Ginny had some emotions come to her this afternoon and as a result we have had this furious storm. Now I can see that she has calmed her self, and the storm has calmed."

"Emotions?" Hermione's eyes narrowed on Taliesan as she walked over and placed her hands on Ginny.

"Well she did not want to talk out loud for fear that the wrong ears maybe listening, and indeed I think a pair or two were here earlier."

"Malfoy," Hermione sneered as her eyes filled with anger.

"Do you honestly think I would leave her here if she weren't safe Miss Granger?" Dumbledore looked at her pressing his finger tips together.

The anger in Hermione's eyes tuned to shock that she had been wrong.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Professor," she questioned him.

"In time Miss Granger . . . that brings me to the other thing we need to discuss."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Which is?"

Taliesan took up here, "Well it would seem that there are some things that I was not aware of that could impact Ginny very much concerning this prophecy."

"So you are saying you were wrong?" Hermione voice was intense, as she rose from her chair.

"There is not a right or wrong in prophecies Hermione," Taliesan spoke with calmness.

"Hermione calm your self, please," Dumbledore said to her.

"This is terrible, I have two very good friends who are about to make decisions that they might not would have rushed into to have it tear them apart." She was standing in front of the two elderly people, her hands placed on her hips, her breathing heavy. "Things like this are exactly why I hate prophecies."

"Hermione," Taliesan said trying to calm Hermione with her words. "And you should know that I rarely reveal a prophecy to anyone, it is just that in this case it seemed so important to do so." Taliesan looked Hermione in the eye.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Miss Granger there seems to one other thing," Dumbledore said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip with her top teeth.

"As to the father in the prophecy, I don't know how I over looked this, but there are two men who fit the description," he said.

"Shouldn't you be telling Ginny this, instead of me?" Hermione shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't need to she already knows Miss Granger. I am telling you because she will need your support. Not your advice or your approval or disapproval, but your support."

Hermione looked at him and sat down in the chair she already knew what was coming next.

"Yes Miss Granger it is true."

"But sir, her family, Harry, I think they would rather see him dead," she said now with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Miss Granger it is very important that Ginny make this decision for herself." he sat on the edge of the bed

"She will make the right choice won't she sir." Hermione swallowed hard running her hand over her head pushing her hair out of her face.

"There is no right and wrong here Hermione, only love," Taliesan spoke once more.

"She is going to be torn Miss Granger, between her family, Harry, and Draco." Dumbledore added, "That is why she is going to need your support, this is not going to be easy for her. She may even make hasty decisions before she makes a right one," he said taking Hermione's hand.

"Who is going to tell Harry and The Weasley's?" she asked looking at her best friend, her sister, lying in the bed.

"Well I will talk to Mr. Potter myself and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I will let you tell Ron, since you are to be his wife. And Miss Granger, Ginny is going to need help controlling her new found self, we can not have storms like this everyday mind you." He smiled at her.

"So you want me to help her?" Hermione now had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes, as will I, and Taliesan, we are all going to have to help her," he said.

"Professor, what makes them surface, the powers I mean."

"Many different things can attribute to them," Taliesan said as she sat next to her cousin on the bed. "It's hard to say what will trigger her."

"What made her so weak today professor?"

"Well that was partly my fault, you see earlier Ginny did not want to say anything out loud afraid of listening ears, so she permitted me to look in her mind and see all her thoughts; which in its self was enough to drain anyone. And then when her emotions were all let loose at once we got this storm we have had all day the combination of the two and her not being able to control her thoughts and emotions well." He looked out the window.

Hermione set there for a few minutes and got up and went to Ginny's side. She took her best friends hand and touched it to her face. She new this was going to be a long road ahead for Ginny and she would need all the support she could offer.


	18. Chapter 18

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Chapter 18**

**Eclipsing**

Ginny woke the next morning trying to bring her eyes into focus; she blinked a couple of times as she looked at the ceiling above her head. She did not recognize this ceiling; vaulted at least twenty foot high with a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the center. She did not recognize this four poster bed with heavy red velvet hangings. These were defiantly not here cotton sheets; these were satin sheets that matched the color of the draping velvet on the bed. She looked around and sitting in a black leather chair by the bed asleep was Draco Malfoy. She heard tiny breaths in her ear to the left followed by heavier breathing. She turned to see Ian and Hermione lying in the bed with her. Ginny turned back to Draco and reached out and touched him on the knee. Her touch startled him, he jumped and his eyes opened wide.

"You're awake," he whispered rubbing the long night from his eyes, and sitting forward in the chair.

"What happened?" she asked in a whispered and rubbed her head attempting to sit up.

"It's a really long story," he said standing coaxing her to lie back down.

She decided not to sit up, her head was pounding and she felt slightly dizzy just lying there in bed.

"I need to tell Professor Snape you are awake."

He stood and turned to leave the room. Ginny reached out quickly and grabbed his hand.

"What? Is something the matter," his cool grey eyes looked at her intently.

"Don't leave," she said, not recognizing the fear in her own voice. "Please."

"I am coming right back," he said squeezing her hand gently. "I promise."

Ginny held tightly to his hand, something made her not want to let go. She didn't know what it was but anxiety overwhelmed her.

"I promise," he said again.

Hesitantly she let go of his hand and moved her head in agreement.

Draco walked to the door; he looked back and smiled at her, and disappeared from the doorway. He returned shortly with Professor Snape in tow, just as he promised.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he said in a low, but audible voice, brow furrowed.

"Okay, I guess," she answered him.

"Do you feel like getting up?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. With Snape's assistance Ginny sat up on the side of the bed wrapping the sheet around her. After gaining her balance she stood; the two men did not move, it was like they were waiting for her fall flat of her face.

"Where are my clothes?" She sat back down on the bed, noticing she had on a long sleeved knit shirt.

"Your dress was soaking wet so Tonks and Hermione changed you into that," Draco said looking at her sitting there on the bed. "I have some pants here somewhere."

He walked over to the wardrobe and rummaged around a bit pulling out a pair of jeans.

"I think these will fit you." He handed them to her. "You can take a shower if you like." He gestured to the bathroom.

"Thank you," she said taking the jeans from him.

She felt a bit uncomfortable with Snape standing their watching her. They stood there for a moment just staring at her again, until the silence became too awkward. They both excused themselves.

"I'll just be down the hall if you need me."

She half-heartedly smiled and nodded her head.

Draco then pulled the door to behind him.

Ginny got up and went to the room off to the side of the main bedroom. It was overwhelmingly huge. Ginny took a long hot shower, attempting to ease her aches and mind. She got dressed and tiptoed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She walked very quietly as not to wake Ian and Hermione. She gently opened the door to find Draco walking down the hall towards her.

"Are you hungry," he asked as he approached.

She just stood there for a second staring at him, it was like déjà vu. She shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dizzy a bit," she answered.

"Dobby has made breakfast," he said taking her by the hand.

Ginny followed him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah Good morning Miss Weasley, sleep well?" Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"It was okay I guess, had nightmares most of the night then they stopped," she said sitting down beside him taking a piece of toast. Draco offered her some juice.

"Miss Weasley, would you pass me the toast please," Dumbledore said smiling as he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Headmaster, I must be getting back to my potions class today," Snape said to Dumbledore. "Malfoy I will be staying here the rest of the week with you."

Malfoy nodded and then Snape disapperated

Now it was only the four of them in the kitchen. Ginny was still a bit unclear on what had happened and why she was still there.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what happened?" Ginny said very calmly. "Why I am here, why Hermione is here and well, everything?"

Draco laughed quietly.

"One thing at a time Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said then took a drink of his hot tea. "Let's just say you were in no fit state to leave yesterday."

Ginny studied the eyes of the old man sitting across from her; the seriousness in his tone and his the etched lines around his mouth told her he was very concerned for her well being. He leaned his head slightly forward his spectacles reflecting her image.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, turning his head to Draco, "have you considered putting Ian in Wizarding Pre-school?"

"Why would I do that?" he said to Dumbledore before taking a drink of tea.

"Well Mr. Malfoy the boy will need a distraction; he has had a lot of turmoil in the last year or so," he paused to take another sip of tea, "besides it will give him a chance to be around other children his age. There are two schools so far, one of course is at Hogsmeade and the other in Diagon Alley, and there are students from Hogwarts that help at the one in Hogsmeade for curriculum credits."

"What would I do while he is at school? Draco said setting his cup on the table.

"Well for starters Mr. Malfoy you could find out what your friends Crabbe and Goyle are up to?"

Ginny was just sitting there listening to the conversation; her eyes constantly roving the delicate décor and antiques that covered every inch of the room. She could only imagine that some of the items there would be worth twice what she made at the ministry in a year. Once again she had the strange déjà vu feeling.

"You think they are up to something?" Draco asked.

"Of course they are up to something." Ginny turned back to the conversation. "Besides they are just creepy Draco."

Draco smiled at her with crooked lips.

"Well they are."

"How long has it been since you have seen them before yesterday Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"A while actually, shortly after my father," he stopped and did not go any further.

"No contact in between?" Dumbledore continued to ask questions.

"Not since Ian was born," he said starring out the window behind Ginny."And it wasn't a nice conversation. They didn't approve of my involvement with -," he stopped and looked at Dumbledore.

Ginny got the feeling that Draco didn't want to reveal too much about his past in front of her.

"Involvement with whom?"

"Dumbledore's Army," he finally answered.

"I hope you jinxed 'em" Ginny said.

"No, but I wanted to, I just figured I would be no better than they were if I did . . . they never had much to say to me after that."

"But yet they came yesterday . . . do you not find that curious?" Dumbledore said.

"I didn't think much on it really. Maybe they have grown up and realized all this mud-blood, pure-blood, half-breed crap is just what it is a load of . . ."

"Mr. Malfoy your language please, a lady is present."

"Oh it's okay really professor, Ron and I have had word battles with much worse I promise."

"Maybe so Mr. Malfoy, but none the less I think you should check them out a bit, you have a lot at stake."

Ginny assumed he was referring to Ian.

"Yeah, me too, I did not like the way Goyle looked at me yesterday." Ginny shuddered. "Creepy, I tell ya."

"Daddy! There is a strange woman in your bed!" Ian came running in the kitchen to his father. He jumped up in his lap and hugged him tightly. "There's a woman in your bed did you know that?"

He was soon followed by Hermione into the kitchen.

"There she is," Ian said pointing to Hermione standing in the door way.

"Strange Woman indeed," he said coolly to Hermione, as Ian got down and went to sit by Dumbledore.

Hermione took the seat beside Malfoy.

"Lovely child Malfoy, are you sure he belongs to you?" she said with the same coolness he greeted her with.

"He gets it from his mother."

"Please not now you two," Ginny said placing a hand on the table like a mother would do to her children.

"Well consider what I have said Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stood and placed his napkin on the table. "Miss Weasley, you will need to make time to visit me sometime this afternoon." Dumbledore said. "That is not a request."

The old wizard disappeared once again.

Ginny could tell Hermione felt very uncomfortable sitting at the table with Malfoy. They sat there in silence.

"Well I need to get to work and send an owl to Ron," Hermione said, then drank the last of her juice.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Ron.

"I need to grab my things from upstairs." She excused her self from the table and disappeared up stairs.

"Do you think that I should put Ian in school?" Draco turned to Ginny.

"Why are you asking me, you're his father?" she said.

"I would seriously like your opinion."

"I think it would be good for him, he already has a lot of magical talent, and they can help him get started before going to Hogwarts Early Learning. And it will take his mind off his things."

Hermione appeared once more in the doorway. "Ginny, I was wandering if you would care to have dinner with Ronald and my self tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Okay our apartment at six," she said and walked to the foyer, they heard her disapperate.

"Speaking of apartments, I need to get moved in sometime this week," she groaned.

"Where are you moving to?" Draco asked her.

"Diagon Alley, above Fred and George's joke shop?"

"Interesting, I thought you would be moving in with Potter."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, rumor has it that you two are getting married," he said taking a sip of tea as Ian was running around the table chasing a mini-quidditch player.

"Well, that rumor would have been true about two days ago," she said.

She did not want to give Draco too much information on her relationship with Harry.

"And it's not now, what changed?" He almost smirked.

"Well Draco, let's just say, I need sometime to work through some things." She took a sip of her juice.

"Fair enough." He laid his hands on the table. "Well I have to some things to take care of today," Draco said as he got up from the table. "Come on big guy we have some things to do today."

"I need to get to work," she said also standing. "Then go and see Dumbledore."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Major M (sex) warning near the end of this chapter.**

You have been warned.

This chapter was not originally published with the last part as it is written due to site it was originally posted on.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Crash and Burn**

It had been a really long week at work, and long visits with Dumbledore every afternoon. Ginny was glad to be in the apartment soaking in a hot bath and secretly she was grateful for the lavishly furnished apartment. Fred and George could lie all they wanted but she knew that Harry had them buy all those things for her. There wasn't a single thing there that she would picture Harry buying for himself. Not really.

Her head hurt from all the thoughts running rampant in her head; she just wished for ten minutes she could close her eyes and not think about anything. As she lay there in the steaming water, staring at the ceiling, a soft knock echoed in the extravagant bathroom.

"Harry Potter is here to see you miss."

"Thank you Dobby, I'll be out in a minute."

She took her time getting out and putting on her bath robe. She wrapped her hair in a towel and went to the living room. Harry was sitting in one of the burgundy leather chairs with his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting on his thumbs looking at the floor. She sat down on the couch just a few feet from the chair. She hadn't spoken to him since the day she saw Luna in his office.

"Harry," she said wryly sitting on the chaise, pulling her bathrobe closed at the knees. "Is everything okay?"

"I talked to Dumbledore Ginny," he said looking up at her.

His face looked tired, his eyes wild.

"He told me Ginny, about Draco." He was looking very upset.

Ginny took a sharp breath and swallowed hard.

"Oh," her voice cracked as she spoke. "I thought you would be happy about it." She lied.

She knew this news would infuriate him; though she still second guessed his reasons behind him asking her to marry him so quickly. Was it out of duty or out of love; at this point she still wasn't sure. And now the matter of Draco would only make her second guess him; her even more.

"Happy? What in the hell about that would make me bloody happy?" he said raising his voice.

She leaned back from him a bit and took the towel from her head, anxiety popped making her temples throb.

"Well it doesn't, Ginny; it doesn't make me happy at all," his voice low and angry.

Nothing good was going to come out of Harry coming to her tonight, her stomach rolled.

Ginny didn't know how to respond to him.

"Listen Harry," she stared, "maybe this way you can work things out with Luna, who knows." Ginny got up and headed toward her bedroom.

"I never said I wanted to work things out with Luna," he said following her into her bedroom

"You never said you didn't," she said turning around staring at him.

He looked drained; dangerous even. His shirt halfway tucked in, sleeves unbuttoned, and the vein in his neck pulsing.

"You won't give me a chance," he said defending his self, clenching his jaw.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Harry. We agreed that we would take some time to work things out." She turned around and walked to her dresser. "And it looked like you were working it out to me," she mumbled.

"I did not ask her to come," he said, his tone still agitated.

"I said you don't have to explain to me Harry," she said as she pulled open her drawer retrieving her clothes. "This may come as a shock, but I have more important things to think about than you and Luna right now." She turned tossing her clothes on the bed, and then grabbed her brush from the vanity.

"Yeah I bet you do," he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Her hair brush was now ripping through her tangled red hair. "What in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?" her voice rising in anger now.

"Nothing," Harry said caustically.

"You have a lot of bloody nerve you know that!" she yelled, her voice filling the room.

"I have nerve!" he yelled back. "What about you?

She felt her stomach clench again, as the words rang in her ears.

"Go to hell!"

"Ginny? Hermione sent me to get you," Ron called from the hallway. "She's got dinner ready."

She did not even hear her brother come in.

"What's going on?" Ron asked cautiously.

Ginny felt her emotions rising and struggled hard to keep them under control. She could see the vein really pulsing now in Harry's neck, his jaw and fists clenched.

"Why don't you say what's on your mind Harry? Tell me what you're really thinking?" Ginny finally found her voice through her anger.

"Like anything I have to say to you would change your choice," Harry lashed out.

Hermione had now joined them; standing behind Ron.

"What's going on, I thought I heard arguing," Hermione said walking up behind Ron.

They carried on as if Ron and Hermione had not entered the room.

"Please do Harry," Ginny shrieked. "No let me guess, you found out that Malfoy could fill the prophecy as easily as you, and so you can't let that happen, now can you. So you had to come over here so poor little Ginny wouldn't make the wrong choice and choose Malfoy over Potter. No that just could not happen," she spat out the words.

"What in the HELL are you talking about Ginny?" Ron said, "Harry's the one the prophecy is talking about."

"That's what I had to tell you tonight Ron," Hermione looked at him sighing.

* * *

Harry said nothing, he just glared at Ginny. How could she be so wrong and right at the same time? He didn't want to admit it but jealousy overcame him before he came to see her.

"That's it isn't it Harry. You don't really care about me as long as I don't choose Draco over you," she said with disgust. "I'm right aren't I?"

She stood there staring him down, her chest heaving, her skin flushed.

Awkward silence passed between the four of them; Ron and Hermione looking back and forth as him and Ginny. He was only looking at Ginny and her only declaring war upon him with her glare.

"I'm right, aren't I Harry." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't love me at all do you Harry?" Her voice was thick.

Harry wished she would not say his name like it disgusted her.

"Of course he loves you Ginny," Ron said trying to ease the situation.

"No, I don't think he does. Harry's found a new love."

Harry knew she didn't believe what she was saying.

"But he asked you to marry him," Ron said. "Harry?"

"It was easy for him to lie to me, he's been doing it for years now, haven't you Harry?"

She was obviously grasping now, he could see it in her eyes. But that still didn't make it any easier for him to hear the words bleeding from her mouth like an open gash.

"Ginny," Harry begged.

"I gave my self to you Harry every time with all my heart and it meant nothing to you. I wasn't good enough for you was I Harry," she said beseeching him to collaborate with her.

He wouldn't.

"Don't do this," he implored her again.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"Ron. . ." Hermione said giving him the look

"I was just good shag for Saint Potter. I would do until he found a better . . ."

Now she sounded just like Malfoy, Harry thought.

Harry felt sudden pain and his body slammed into the wall knocking down a picture. He was stammering to get his balance as he wiped his lip with the back of his hand, and then looked down at the blood now covering it.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed. "What on earth are you doing?"

Hermione was now standing in front of Ron and Harry.

Ron had his fist drew back ready for another shot at Harry.

"Harry, man how could you." Ron was seething with anger.

"It's not true," Harry said wiping his lip again. "She knows that's not true."

"Are you calling my sister a liar?"

Ron moved Hermione forcefully out of the way knocking her to Ginny's bed, going after Harry once more.

"Ronald . . .stop it. . .stop it now!" Hermione was screaming to the top of her lungs, trying gain footing. "Ginny help me . . . please."

* * *

Ginny did not want to help her; her heart was hurting so much that she did not care if Ron beat the bloody hell out of Harry. She would have done it herself but she was afraid she might kill him. As much as she was hurting on the inside she did love Harry very much.

Hermione finally got them pulled apart. Harry wasn't the only one with a bleeding lip. As soon as Harry and Ron got to their feet Ron went for it again. Except this time Hermione pulled her wand out.

"Stop it. I swear I will blast you two into next week." She was now standing between the two of them pointing her wand at one and then the other. "Ginny why don't you get dressed and you two go to the den and sit down. I said GO!" Hermione used the loudest voice she had.

"You are much more than just a good time me Ginny." he said looking at her wiping his lip again, "I know you know that."

They left Ginny standing in her room and headed to the den as Hermione coaxed them.

Harry sat on the chaise where Ginny had sat earlier; Ron across the room by the window.

Ginny finally joined them; her hair still wet and her face still flushed. Ron made to get up from his seat.

Hermione stuck her wand in Ron's chest. "Sit."

He sat back in his chair.

Hermione took a deep breath and shifted her stance between the two men.

"Harry, maybe you should just go," Ginny said taking a seat on an ottoman, the frustration prominent in her words.

Harry started to get up and Hermione quickly pointed her wand in his direction.

"DOWN," she whispered in a menacing voice.

He too quickly leaned back. Harry knew he was a good wizard and Auror, but not many witches were as quick with their wand as Hermione, with some very powerful charms to boot.

"Now it seems we all have something to say here and I see no need in acting like we don't. So who wants to start." Hermione said, her nostrils flaring looking between them all. "No one; well I will start then.

"Now, I think we can all agree this is a very strenuous situation to say the least. Ginny is under a lot of stress, and we _ALL_ owe her our support," she stated looking at Harry and Ron. "There are a lot of decisions to be made here. They are not going to be easy and can not be rushed into. Now, Harry I would assume the reason you are here is you have spoken with Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Ginny, you also have talked to Dumbledore?" Ginny nodded her head.

"Am I the only one who hasn't talked to Dumbledore?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Yes, but I was going to tell you all of this tonight, but that's not important right now," she said to Ron. "What is important is that we all understand this is a delicate situation."

"What situation?" Ron asked.

* * *

Hermione looked at Ginny as if to get her permission to carry on. Ginny let her continue to speak because she knew that she could not make it through this conversation with Harry and her brother without strong emotions; which was something Dumbledore said she would have to watch closely. As Hermione carried on with an explanation of how things have changed seriously in the last couple of days and that Ginny was the very rare Earth Witch, and that Draco could be the man the prophecy was talking about, Ginny could see Ron turning red. Harry just closed his eyes when Hermione started to tell the part of Draco, as did Ginny.

"It's a double edged sword, in other words," Ginny finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ron said still very distraught.

"She means that no matter what she does it is going to affect all of us greatly," Harry said speaking for the first time in an hour. "In other words Ron the choices she makes will hurt somebody no matter what."

"I don't think Ginny's choices are the only ones Harry," Hermione said starring coldly at Harry. "It seems to me that people make decisions based on the actions and decisions of others involved in their lives."

"But Ginny, you have to choose Harry." Ron said looking at his sister once more.

"Ron, please," she said her eyes looking like a stormy sea.

"But why would you choose Malfoy?" Ron sounded desperate.

No one looked each other in the eye, no one spoke; silence was surreal.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Ron said now propping his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing, you are going to do nothing," she said now looking at Ron. "There is nothing you can do Ron. This is my problem and I will handle it."

"Well it's not that simple Ginny," Hermione said.

"Well I think it is," she lied, again.

"You are not the only one involved here Ginny," Harry snapped.

"Harry, you are off the hook I told you, I won't hold you to it. It doesn't matter okay," she said standing and walking to the window looking at the black starless sky. It looked like black velvet, which absorbed every bit of light; "Now if you all don't mind, I have to get some rest," she said turning back to the three people sitting there in front of her.

Ron and Hermione got up and headed towards the door.

"Ginny if you need us were right down the hall okay," Ron said giving his sister a hug before leaving. He just looked at Harry, but said nothing.

* * *

Ginny walked back to the window. Harry continued to sit there, staring at her; she looked so frail at that very moment.

"Ginny," his voice cracked slightly.

"Yes Harry?" she answered still starring out into the black sky.

Harry stood and walked toward her. Ginny turned her head to look at him.

"I do love you, and I care for you deeply," he said, now standing behind her; his hands resting on her shoulders. "And deep down inside I know you know that."

Ginny turned and laid her head in his chest and began to cry.

"This is too much Harry," she said through tears.

Harry put his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

"I know," he said trying to reassure her.

"I don't know what to do."

Harry pulled back from her and placed his hands on her face, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

"We will figure this out," he said, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I feel I am in some bloody nightmare and mum will wake me any minute." She looked up at him; he could see the total chaos in her eyes.

Suddenly her face went into shock as if the events of the entire evening finally collaborated in her head.

"Harry, I am so sorry," she said and touched his bruised and swollen lip. "I didn't mean any of those awful things I said to you," she apologized furiously. "I certainly didn't mean for you and Ron to have a row."

He could see the regret in her eyes; her touch on his lip.

"I was angry," she started.

Harry kissed her.

She didn't move, she barely breathed. Harry was about to pull away from her, she obviously wasn't in the mood for affection, his affection, when she pressed her mouth harder against his. A fury of heat shot through him setting him on fire; and Ginny pursued his mouth with want. Obliging her; he felt her hands creep up his chest and over his shoulders and up his neck. Her body pressed to his, tempting him, asking him to hold her.

Moments later Harry found himself furiously removing his shirt as she sat on the edge of her bed pulling him with her. Her skin was still hot, searing his, her breast pressing into his chest. Her dark hair spilled over the white cotton sheets, her skin flushed in patches around her neck and chest. He leaned back in, his mouth on her hers; her hips pushed into Harry's making him wish that there was no barrier between them.

* * *

Ginny worked frantically at the buckle of Harry's belt; his mouth devouring her neck, ear, mouth. Everything in her told her to stop, but she couldn't, she didn't want to. It had been so long since she had been with Harry; and right now she needed him in more ways than he could possibly imagine; she ached for him. The last weeks had finally gotten to her; she needed a release a safe haven.

Her body was over sensitized; each touch of his mouth on hers, each brush of his breath sent heat to her core, nothing like it had ever been before. Finally she freed him from his pants, and all that barred them now was a thin piece of cotton. Harry's hands weren't gentle on her flesh. His fingertips dug deep in her hips; the fabric of her knickers slightly ripping as he yanked them down.

She pulled back from him, her eyes holding his; her energy turning darker, palpable. He moved his body covering hers, heavy. She felt his knees forcing hers apart, giving him better access at what they both wanted. With one quick and powerful thrust he entered her fully. Ginny felt her entire body arch beneath him, her breath caught in her lungs.

Harry rolled her over so that she was straddling him; he held her hips hard and tight bringing her hard against him, knees wide on either side of his body. Ginny was panting; her core pulsing frantically. The wonderful wave of heat through her body caused her to twitch and push harder into Harry; and she screamed with the raw pleasure of release.

Ginny collapsed on his chest, breathing hard; she could feel her heart beating through her chest. He flipped her again, and sank back into her. He held tight to her and he drove repeatedly into her before finding his own release with a shudder that over took his body.

They lay like that for a long time, no words, and no movements only breathing. The shadows danced across her bedroom wall, she watched them for a long time just listening to Harry's pulse slow. A sense of relief and tranquility washed over Ginny as she drifted to sleep; her head lying on Harry's chest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am so glad I finally got to publish it like it was first written. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Major M warning**

AN: Okay a quick note, things really start to take a turn here. So pay close attention and hopefully you won't loose track.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Wine & Ashes**

**(December 2004)**

December came quickly; Ron and Hermione's wedding was fast approaching. Ginny was gaining control of her self with the help of Dumbledore, Hermione and Taliesan. That was a good thing because most of her time spent with Harry usually erupted in emotional chaos. And it was not always his fault either.

Ginny finally gave Harry a chance to explain about Luna and the day at the ministry. She had come to see him unexpectedly, and in the midst of him telling her again that he was calling it quits she kissed him. Ginny accepted his story and they both strayed away from conversations that might provoke a fight; including ones that the main topic was either Luna Lovegood or Draco Malfoy.

Harry was not having and easy time of it either. Luna was not taking this very well; she had visited him several times at work and at home. He was still not happy about the time that she was spending at the Malfoy Manor. He told her he did not mind time spent with Ian; it was the fact that Malfoy was there. Ginny didn't realize the animosity that still existed between the two; and it was as much Draco as it was Harry. Harry really tried to accept the situation as it was, but she could tell it was not the easiest thing for him to do, or Ron. The rest of her family and Hermione really tried to be indifferent about the whole state of affairs. Ron just could not help him self from flare ups, he had actually gotten down to only a couple or three a week.

Ron and Harry had come to an understanding about Ginny. Harry would not tell him of their intimacies and Ron would not have to knock his lights out. Although if Ginny told him that was okay, they both agreed that this was fair.

Ginny was sitting at her desk finishing up some end of the year reports, and the day was turning out to be a long one already; it was only ten o'clock. The sound of her quill scratching across paper was numbing her ears. She always cursed herself at the end of the year for not doing all the follow-up paperwork. Colin was sitting across from her working just as diligently as she was. Finally Ginny laid her quill down and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Good morning."

Her eyes flipped open, surprised to see Draco standing at her office door. Colin, apparently also surprised to see him; he knocked over his coffee cup.

"Draco," she said as she stood. "Is something wrong with Ian?" She walked around her desk to where he was standing.

"No, no, Ian's fine," he said and smiled. "I just dropped him off at school actually. I had to have a talk with his instructor."

"Thank Merlin." She placed her hand on her chest. "You scared me," she said in a relieved voice.

He looked at Colin, and back to Ginny.

"I need to talk to you," he lowered his voice.

It took her a moment to realize he meant in private. Fortunately Colin was coming around his desk, not as oblivious.

"I have some signatures to acquire, if you two will excuse me." He waved a handful of papers at Ginny, half pulling the door to behind him.

"Oh, thanks Colin." Ginny smiled and then leaned on her desk crossing her legs in front of her. "So what brings you here?" She smiled placing her hands on either side of her.

"I was wandering if you would care to have dinner this evening?" he asked, moving closer to her, holding his leather gloves in his hand.

"Sure." She moved her hair behind her ear.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a very cold tone came from behind Draco.

Ginny looked around Draco and saw Harry encompassing a very annoyed look.

He said nothing to Harry and turned his interest back to Ginny. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'll see you at six then." He turned and faced Harry, "Potter," he said stridently.

"Malfoy," Harry responded with as much joy as he could muster.

He nodded to Ginny and walked down the corridor his black cloak billowing behind him.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny. "Why do you let him do that?" he said.

"Do what?" she said moving back around her desk to the filing cabinet; she knew what he was referring to, bus chose to ignore it.

Just then Colin walked back into the office.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Listen, you want to have dinner tonight?" he said getting off the subject of Malfoy.

"Sorry, I can't, I have other plans," she said laying some files on her desk.

Harry walked to the front of Ginny's desk blocking Colin's view of the conversation and leaned on the front of it with both hands.

"Let me guess," he said, she could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Harry not now, not here. It's just dinner. Besides I did not do this to you when you had dinner with Luna last week," she said crossing her legs showing the top of her thigh.

Harry let out a long sigh of defeat.

"Okay tomorrow night then," he said, his eyes shifting down to her legs.

"Okay tomorrow night." Ginny smiled and leaned forward on her desk.

**- - - - - -**

Ginny opened the door to the Malfoy Manor, and walked inside. It was strangely quiet; she did not hear the sounds of little feet running around or laughter of a small child. She took her cloak off and hung it on the coat rack in the foyer; she started walking down the hall, she could hear her steps echoing on the wooden floor beneath her feet.

"Draco?" she called out half expecting no one to answer her.

"In the kitchen," he called to her.

Ginny walked to the kitchen to find a nicely lain table for two. A fire was roaring in the grate giving the room a soft light and Draco was taking two bowls of hot soup to the table. He was in his sock feet, his shirt half unbuttoned and un-tucked, and he was blue jeans.

Ginny chuckled. "You cook?"

"I can prepare a meal or two. Soup is my specialty it doesn't require much," he said smiling as he set the bowls on the table.

"I take it, that it's just the two of us this evening?" she said walking on in to the kitchen.

"Yes," he said pulling out her chair gesturing for her to sit down. "I hope that's okay."

"Where's Ian?" She walked around to the chair he pulled out for her and sat down.

"He's with Tonks," he answered her placing her napkin in her lap, his face nearly touching hers; she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Wine?" he asked her.

"Yes please."

Draco grabbed the bottle of deep red liquid from the chiller and removed a crystal glass from the hanger above the wine rack. He sat down and filled the flute to the top then refilled his.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" she then took a drink.

"Well, I have a few things," he said then paused staring at her. "First I have found out at few things about Crabbe and Goyle."

"Really what's that?" She crossed her legs then took a spoon full of soup blowing it to cool it off.

"Well, they have taken quite a few trips abroad lately."

"To where?" She took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Well to South America and Egypt mostly." He took a drink of his wine.

"Doing what?"

"Not sure yet, but I think it involves," he paused to take a bite of soup.

"Involves what," she urged him to continue.

"Not what, who," he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Ginny, when was the last time your family heard from your brother?"

"I assume you are referring to Percy," she stiffened slightly.

He nodded his head.

"A while?"

"It would appear that he is a main contact for Crabbe and Goyle," he said, a slight frown on his face, watching her closely, not knowing what kind of emotion this would stir.

"Contact for what?" She clenched her jaw.

"Well we; me," he laid his hand on his chest, before he continued, "and Dumbledore are checking into it."

"Are you sure it's Percy?" she said her jaw unclenched.

He nodded his head. "Dumbledore is pretty sure."

The rest of the dinner conversation revolved around Percy. Ginny was very curious now as to what he was up to. She helped Draco clean off the table and clean up the dishes before they retired to the library. There was something Draco wanted to show her. Once in the library, he showed her where he had tracked Crabbe and Goyle, and where he thought Percy might be.

She was rather tired of discussing Percy so she changed the subject.

"How was Ian's week at school?" she asked taking a seat on the lounge. It felt strange not having the little booger there zipping and dashing around.

"He had a good week, no incidents," Draco said with a chuckle.

"That's good," Ginny said.

"It seems Mrs. Paine did not acquire an extra wart this week." He shoved a hand in his pocket and took a drink from his flute.

"Sounds just like Fred or George." She laughed, spilling her wine all over herself and the beautiful antique floor."I'm so sorry," she apologized immediately attempting to clean the spill.

* * *

Draco grabbed a hand towel from the bar and knelt down in front of her helping her clean the mess up.

"It's okay," he said sopping up the remnants of the deep red liquid. "A quick charm and all will be as good as new."

He stopped and looked up at her. Damn why did he do that? He should have just used his wand, and then he wouldn't be on the floor with her.

"You shirt is wet," he said softly pressing the tips of his fingers on the wet linen of her shirt.

Get up, he said to himself, still on his knees touching her hair. Her shirt wet enough to reveal the lace bra beneath, enough to catch his eye. He swallowed hard and stood, holding his hand down to her.

"Thank you," she said, slightly embarrassed, taking his hand getting to her feet.

He could see her cheeks flush, the fire in the grate danced on her pale skin, she looked porcelain almost. Draco continued to talk to himself in his head. Let go of her hand, move away and simply offer her a drying charm. It's that simple, just move away. And it would have been if she would have merely let go of his hand when she stood, but she didn't. She just stood there looking at him, studying him intensely.

Focus, Malfoy he slapped himself mentally.

"Do I have dirt on my face?" he finally pulled himself together enough to speak.

"No," she said simply. "I just had déjà vu again."

"Really," he said uncertainly.

"Yes," she answered him more intense still holding to his hand. "This has happened before," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I have spilled my drink on your floor, this floor."

"I doubt that," Draco said, still feeling uncomfortable being that close to her.

Ginny brought his hand to her face and inhaled deeply through her nose. She closed her eyes and looked as if she were about to faint. She wavered slightly but he steadied her, grasping her around the waist. He was face to face with her; he could smell the alcohol on her breath. Her eyes fluttered open, and once again she was studying him.

"Ginny," he said, her hands gripped his arms for balance.

He looked up and met her gaze; the connection was instant, visceral. Her breath quickened and her lips parted slightly. In the back of his mind he could hear Dumbledore warning him of her vulnerability and they should both be very careful. The thick scent of her perfume filled his nostrils, it was sweet and provocative.

Draco didn't hesitate, his lips moving aggressively, hungrily over hers. She met him with an urgency of her own; her mouth opening under him, her tongue twisting, her lips scoring his; a soft moan releasing somewhere deep in her chest. His hand moved up from her waist and cupped her breast firmly. A seizure of gratification spread from her to him, right through to his center, as his mouth moved down her neck and to her collar bone.

He pushed her back forcefully, causing her knees to buckle sending her to the chaise. His knee was between hers, her skirt giving way to the force of his thigh moving it up her hips. With one hand he removed his shirt sending it to the floor. Her hands were quick, and spread over his chest pressing into his skin. He ripped her shirt sending the buttons bouncing to the floor. Another moan escaped her, lifting and repositioning her hips that sent fire through his groin.

* * *

"Ginny?" he questioned her, his body pressing into hers. "Just say the words, and we will stop."

She shook her head; his hand continued to move steadily up her thigh to the silk of her knickers. She just laid there, taking in the sensation of him touching her, making any decisions to go further solely hers. Her mind flashed again; she pushed herself up and kissed him.

Before she could react, Draco coaxed her around and her skirt was shoved above her hips. He didn't bother removing her knickers he simply tugged them to the side and plunged into her; hot, hard and thick. Ginny felt her lungs fill with a sharp intake of air as if she were about to go swimming. He grabbed her hips drawing her to him repeatedly and just when she thought she could take it no longer he stopped abruptly. The cool air rushed in where the wet warmth just was.

Draco shifted his position to where he was now sitting on the lounge and she was lowering herself down on him. She began to move in a slow and deliberate rhythm, she braced her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling wild over her face. He bucked under her, causing her to grunt. He went rigid his eyes closed and he manually moved her on his hips; Ginny felt the same draining pleasure pulse through her core.

Later, when her brain was functioning rationally, and she had time to think it over she would think it had all happened so quickly. But for now all she could think was:

This. Right here. Right now.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes; her eyes fixed on him, unblinking, unfazed. He could still feel every flex and squeeze of her muscles around him. Millions of thoughts ran through his brain, and he cursed himself silently as she eased her self from him. He had gone and done what he had tried to keep from for a long time, and what Dumbledore warned him about.

He lied there watching her pulling her skirt down; adjusting her brazier, searching for her ruined shirt. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her in her beautiful state of compulsion.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he sat up and grabbed his jeans.

"Fine," she answered him, stopping searching for the buttons on the floor to stare at him with that distant look again. "I'm fine."

He stood and pulled his pants up. "Ginny, I didn't mean for this to happen," he said running his hands through his hair.

Like she believes that; he thought to himself. You invite her here, no child, candlelit dinner, wine and you end up ripping her knickers at the seam. Draco cursed his mind for wandering.

"I need to get home," she said a bit rushed. He saw her glance at the clock as it began to strike eleven.

Get home, of course she needed to get home; home to Saint Potter. Again curses plagued his mind.

"Let me get you a change of clothes," he offered, kneeling to pick up a shiny white button from her shirt. "I'm sure I've something up stairs." Looking like a doe in headlights she nodded her head and proceeded to follow him upstairs.

She was silent; walking a step behind him all the way to his bedroom.

She sat on the edge of his bed, her shirt draping over her arm staring at him digging through the dresser. He watched her momentarily in the mirror; she made no bones about her watching him. Her necklace shone brightly catching the light from the oil lamps in the room. He removed some clothes and walked slowly back to her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Your welcome to the shower," he said looking down at her, sitting there.

She stood, her face, her body just inches from him. He was sure he looked rumpled and used just as she did.

"I didn't mean for this to happen either," she said as if she had been contemplating the statement since he'd said it.

Damn. She was regretting it now.

Draco scratched his head then moved his hand down to his shoulder gripping it tightly. The tenseness was creeping through his neck. He forced himself to swallow. He did not want to apologize for something that he was truly not sorry for. He didn't lie when he said he didn't mean for it to happen, but he wasn't sorry about it.

"You don't need to apologize," he said still squeezing his neck.

"I wasn't apologizing," she said plainly. "I didn't say I was sorry."

Draco felt his mouth open slightly; her words echoing in his ears. He was not expecting her to say that. He had to choose his words carefully, because anything he said at this point could come back to bite him in the arse.

To his relief she spoke first.

"What are we doing?"

Well he thought to his relief; what kind of question was that. Further yet what did she expect him to answer, what was it she wanted to hear? He certainly couldn't tell her the truth; she wouldn't believe him anyway, that he was for certain.

"I wasn't apologizing either," was all that he could say.

"I know you weren't."

* * *

The smile he gave her warmed her all the way to her toes; and made her breathing become shallow again. She felt intoxicated, and not from the wine. She thought she had tried really hard not to encourage him. But she couldn't help it he was a change to the everyday monotony that had made up her life for the last few years. She admitted she enjoyed spending time with him.

Ginny was about to dig a hole she knew she would need a long rope to haul herself out of. She felt her throat move as she forced herself to swallow. She was like a stone statute, she couldn't move if she tried.

She kissed him; with greater need than she did before.

Draco's lips curled against hers, "I thought you needed to get home?"

She felt his hands on her bare waist, this time unzipping the skirt, pushing it down over her hips.

"I do." Her hands moved up and over his shoulders pushing his shirt to the floor with her skirt.

Ginny felt her head swimming; and flashes of light blighted her vision momentarily.

"Ah, Merlin," Draco growled in her ear; laying her back on his bed, his body pressing into her.

* * *

**K****NOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I'm coming . . . I'm coming!" said a gruff voice from behind the door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The door opened to reveal Ron on the other side half asleep.

"Ginny, it's nearly four in the morning, what are you doing?" Ron grumbled. "Your hair's wet, is it raining out?"

As if Ginny wasn't well aware of the time.

She walked straight past Ron with out a word and down the hall to his bedroom. Hermione was laying there asleep. Ginny shook her gently.

"Hermione, Hermione," she whispered loudly.

Hermione blinked her eyes slowly opening them trying to adjust her vision in the dark.

"Ginny?" She bolted up in the bed. "What's the matter?" she asked her still trying to focus.

"I need to talk to you, please," Ginny said with urgency in her voice. Ron had made his way back to the bedroom.

"Can't it wait, Ginny?" Ron said crawling back under the covers.

Hermione didn't question her she got up and grabbed her robe from the settee.

Ginny gave a quick glance to Ron and shook her head at Hermione; she motioned for Hermione to come with her. Ron had already gone back to sleep. Hermione put on her robe and followed Ginny to her apartment down the hall.

Hermione sat down on the couch.

"What's the mater?" Hermione could tell that Ginny was really on edge.

Ginny sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, Hermione," she said with a heavy breath. "I am so confused?"

"You look a bit addled." Hermione went to the kitchen and fixed them a hot toddy. "Here sip this."

"Thank you," Ginny said taking the mug from her.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Ginny took a deep sigh and began to tell Hermione what had happened, not leaving any detail out. Hermione just sat there with eyes as big as saucers. Ginny thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"Right there in the library?" Hermione said her mouth still slightly gaping.

"Yes, and then again up stairs in his room." Ginny nodded her head. "I had the déjà vu feeling again. It was so strong."

"The déjà vu, you and Draco?" she asked for reassurance.

"Yes."

"Then you showered and left?"

"Yes." Ginny answered her again. "He wanted me to stay." Ginny put her head in her hands running them through her sopping hair. "Oh, I wish the black widow in this web would just kill me now."

"No you don't!" Hermione sounded so reasonable.

"I don't know what to do. I feel…," Ginny said starring at Hermione. "Like a whore."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak when their conversation was interrupted by furious pounding at the door.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry called from the other side.

Great she thought; she shot a look at Hermione.

"Ginny!" he called again.

"Can you let him in, I need to get out of these clothes." She gestured to the shirt and pants that obviously did not belong to her, and rushed off to her bedroom.

Hermione got up and she opened the door, there was a very haggard and panic stricken Harry. He rushed in past her and began to turn around as if he were looking for something.

"Where's Ginny?" he said in a voice that definitely told Hermione that something was indeed wrong.

"She's in the bedroom," she answered him.

"Go wake Ron." He continued to look around the apartment.

Hermione was just standing there starring at Harry.

"**NOW HERMIONE**!" the loudness of his voice made her jump.

She turned and ran out the door and down the corridor. Harry could hear her footsteps and the door open and slam shut.

Ginny came down the hallway, her wet hair pinned up and buttoning her pajama top.

"Harry," she said. "What on earth is the matter?"

Harry nearly knocked her down as he took her in a death grip hug.

Hermione and Ron returned, she had changed her clothes and Harry could tell that Ron was still half asleep, but none the less dressed and yawning.

"What's going on?" he said to Harry in a still groggy voice.

"Harry, you are scaring me, what is going on?" Ginny said pulling away looking at him nervously.

"Harry, will you please tell us what is going on," Hermione now demanding an answer from him.

"I got an Owl from the Ministry and there has been an attack."

"What kind of attack Harry?" Hermione said with fear in her voice.

"Somebody attacked Tonks and Ian at her house," he said.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny gasped.

Hermione caught her breath, and Ron's brow was no longer furrowed.

"Are they okay?" Ginny insisted.

"Tonks is at St. Mungo's, she was hurt pretty bad," Harry said.

"What about the boy?" Ron asked before Ginny could.

"He is gone," Harry said. "No where to be found, neither is Malfoy. They found the Manor on Fire, a muggle reported it."

"No that can't be right," said Ginny covering her mouth.

"Some muggles reported the fire a little less than an hour ago," Harry said. "Said they saw a woman walking away from the house."

Hermione shot Ginny a nervous look.

"But I thought the Manor was sort of like Grimmauld Place, you know nobody new it was there," Ron said.

"No," Ginny said flopping down on the ottoman.

"What?" Harry looked at her.

Ginny swallowed hard before she answered.

"It just can't be right, I just left there not more than an hour ago, and Draco was fit as a fiddle."

The room went deadly silent; Ginny felt Harry and Ron's death stare on her. She heard Hermione swallow.

"What the bloody hell were you doing there at this hour?" She heard Ron's temper flare.

When she looked up she saw Harry putting the pieces together in his mind.

Just then a white snowy owl came to the window. Hermione went to let it in. She took the parchment off Hedwig's leg and she flew on in to Harry. Hermione unrolled the parchment and read it.

"Dumbledore wants us to meet Remus and Petunia and travel with them to King's Cross." Hermione handed the parchment to Harry.

"I'll change." Ginny jumped up and once again disappeared to her bedroom.

* * *

"Harry, are we ready to go." Hermione asked him once they were at Grimmauld Place, and Aunt Petunia was packed and ready to go.

"The Night Bus should be round any moment," Remus said as they all waited on the sidewalk in front of the now disappearing house.

They all took their wands out except Aunt Petunia and Ginny.

Ginny where's your wand." Ron said.

"I don't know," she said looking at her brother.

Suddenly the Night Bus appeared from nowhere and they all loaded and held tight as they were slung this way and that, on their trip to King's Cross.

The station was starting to fill with early morning travelers. Making sure they weren't being watched Remus and Aunt Petunia went through the barrier first. Ron and Hermione went next, followed by Ginny and then Harry. There were a few witches and wizards waiting to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade Station. They all boarded the scarlet train and waited for it to leave.

"It feels weird being on here like this," Ron commented as he went in the first compartment they came to.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Without all the other people, just seems so quiet," he said.

They all took their seats in the same compartment.

It was a bit chilly on the train. It had begun to snow about an hour into their trip. It was covering the ground like a thick blanket. As they got nearer to Hogsmeade the snow was coming down so thick they could not see the landscape. There were few words spoken, except when Harry or Remus excused themselves to check around.

Ginny was worried, why someone would attack Tonks and take Ian. She closed her eyes hoping to get a little more silence in her head. . . .

_Ginny was out of breath and her lungs were burning. The snow falling covered the ground. She was so cold, she needed warmth. She was just so cold and tired. The snow was falling faster, she could see shadows moving in the dark, but her focus would not form. She was afraid to move for the snow crunched under her feet. There was a faint mummer in the distance; she could not make it out. The trees were like solid black velvet walls. Something swooped down in front of her face, and back up again. She tried to make out what it was, it came down again and landed at her feet in the snow, it was a falcon, she walked closer to it and it flew away, but then landed again, like it was trying to guide her, this went on for a few minutes, she was having to run to keep up. Her lungs started to burn again from the cold air, she was so cold she could not feel her limbs. She got closer to the edge of the black walled forest . . . . . . ._

"Ginny," Harry spoke very gently to her.

"Where's everybody?" she said still blinking her eyes open.

"They went to the Dining Car." He was looking at her. "You started to shiver and I thought you might be cold." He was still looking at her, gesturing to the cloak.

Ginny suddenly remembered her dream and her being in the cold dark forest, and she got cold chills up her spine.

She could tell Harry wanted to ask her about Malfoy.

"Harry?"

He looked at her, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" she asked.

"Only suspicions, nothing that makes half way any sense any way."

"I think Percy may be involved."

"Percy?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?"

The compartment door slid open to an agitated Hermione. She plopped down on the bench and hastily pushed her hair from her face. Harry and Ginny exchanged grimaced looks, not sure they wanted to ask what was wrong. They just sat there a moment Harry new Hermione couldn't keep it in forever and she would eventually blurt it out. Although she was doing a better job of keeping what was bothering her than Harry had ever seen her do.

"We are almost there. Remus said we need to be quick about getting to the castle," Hermione finally broke the silence.

They could hear the train coming to a stop. Ginny looked outside once more to see the snow still falling. She shivered and her dream revisited her only adding to her concern and worry.

Harry and Ron carried Aunt Petunia's trunk off the train for her. Remus put the locomortis charm on it so they did not have to carry it all the way up to the castle. The walk wasn't that far from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts but the cold wind and snow made it seem miles away. The snow was still falling so heavy that you couldn't see the castle from the edge of the lake. The lake was frozen solid and there were some students who were taking advantage of it. Harry and Ginny both noticed that two words hadn't passed between Ron and Hermione since they had gotten off the train.

They finally made their way into the entrance hall. After brushing the snow off their cloaks they made their way up the marble staircase to the second floor. There weren't many students in the castle being the winter term break. The echo of all their footsteps combined were deafening as they walked along the corridor to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Harry heard giggles from what looked to be some first year girls as he walked by. Ginny also noticed this and shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"See you can still attract the ladies Harry," Remus said with subtleness and smile on his face as he walked past Harry to the statue.

"Oatmeal Pie," Remus said standing before the stature.

The gargoyle shifted and the wooden staircase began to ascend they all stepped on one by one and rode the staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

There was an entourage of people in Dumbledore's office.

"Afternoon to you all," Professor Dumbledore said greeting them in his raspy voice. "I hope you had a nice trip." He sat down in bright green chintz chair. "Minerva if you will show Petunia to her room, I would appreciate it greatly."

Aunt Petunia and Professor McGonagall left the room closing the door behind them.

"Moody." Dumbledore nodded to him.

Mad- eye Moody walked over to Ginny and began to "look her over" so to speak his crazy eye going in all every which of ways. This was making Ginny uncomfortable and she really wanted him to stop. If he wanted to ask her something he could just ask. She did not like his eye jumping all around. Suddenly Moody stopped and cleared his throat, and looked up over Ginny's shoulder.

"Hem. . .Dumbledore she's um...stopped my eye."

"Miss Weasley will you let Alastor continue please." He peered over his spectacles at Ginny.

All the others exchanged looks of confusion.

"She can do that Headmaster?" Snape narrowed his eyes his dark hair falling over his shoulder.

"Ginny is capable of quite a bit, Severus," Remus answer him.

Ginny closed her eyes tilted her head back and shifted her stance as she let out a heavy sigh, as if to give Moody permission to finish. In seconds his eye started whirring around again.

"How much is she capable of?" Severus continued to Remus in a low tone.

Remus looked at Dumbledore; he nodded his head lightly to Remus. "Throw a jinx at her," Remus said.

"She is not properly armed," Snape said coolly looking at them.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand as did Ron and Hermione. Remus motioned to them to relax. Snape looked at Remus once more before turning his wand to Ginny.

She never opened her eyes or flinched she held out her hand. The spell bounced off her hand and back at Snape, it sent him flying in the air and then back down on his back. Then she lifted her head and opened her eyes in Snape's direction.

Mad-eye turned to the lot of them quickly.

"She's fine." His normal eye twitching at them; while the glass one seemed to calm a bit. "What the bloody hell ya' tryin' ta do Severus?" he growled. "Good thing she wasn' tryin' she'd a knocked you through a wall."

They were all standing there in amazement, looking at Ginny. "What? He threw a jinx at me, was I just supposed to let it hit me?"

Snape got to his feet and joined the others back in the middle of the room.

"Alastor you did not find anything I trust," Dumbledore asked him.

"Clean as a whistle, Albus," Moody answered him.

"What exactly was he looking for?" Ron asked

"Spells, Charms, oddities of any sort," Moody answered Ron.

"Oh," Ron still looked a little confused.

"Now you all know the events that have taken place," Dumbledore continued looking at all of them.

McGonagall rejoined them.

"How is Tonks sir?" Hermione asked.

"I have not received and update yet today Miss Granger.?"

"What about Ian?" Ginny asked with tears gathering in her eyes.

"No word yet, on him or Mr. Malfoy."

"So what exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well Miss Granger we have come up with a few theory's each as unlikely as the next. Meaning that one is bound to lead us down the right track," Dumbledore said.

* * *

AN: That was a long one I know - the next couple of ones are long as well. So bare with me whilst I get them editied and prepared for reading. A big thanks to all of you who have added the story to your favorites and me to your author list. That is very flattering. But the biggest thanks to those of you who take the time to review and send me PM's. Hugs to you. Hopefully another chapter up tomorrow. - Celeste 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**No warning's except that of SHOCK!**

**Okay we are half way through the chapters at this point.**

**Read and Review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Room of Requirement**

Hermione wasted no time in getting to the point. "So what are they professor, the theories?"

"Before we start with what we don't know let's start with what we do." Dumbledore said putting a finger to his chin. "What absolute fact do we know?"

"That I was at the Manor from about six yesterday evening to nearly four this morning," Ginny spoke up, avoiding looking at Ron and Harry. She could hear the blood boil through Ron's face.

"And That Malfoy was seen by more than Ginny at the Ministry yesterday," Harry added.

"Who saw him?" Hermione asked.

"I did for sure and so did Colin, and most likely about a hundred other people." Harry looked to Hermione.

"I wasn't aware of any trip to the ministry yesterday," Snape said."

"Does he tell you every where he is going?" Remus asked, now puffing on his pipe.

"No." Snape turned to Remus. "He just usually avoids going to the Ministry, too many nosy people he says."

"Did you just see him in passing?" McGonagall asked.

"No, he came to my office and," she paused reliving the event in her mind.

"And what Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore urged her to continue.

"I thought he was there at first because something was wrong with Ian," she said slowly. "But he ask me to come for dinner, he had some things he wanted to tell me about-."

"Hem, hem," someone cleared their throat from behind. Everyone turned to see Aunt Petunia had joined them. "I realize that I am not a witch, but I would like to be part just the same. I care very much about all who are involved," she said with conviction looking at Harry and Ginny.

"I am sorry Petunia, please take a seat." Dumbledore conjured her chair and she sat down.

Two barn owls flew to the window as Dumbledore was about to speak.

"Mr. Weasley would you please." He gestured to the owls.

They were delivery owls; Hermione's subscriptions to The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet had arrived. Ron took the parcels, gave them a treat and sent them on their way. He took the papers to Hermione; she grabbed them anxiously, and began to look through The Daily Prophet. Ginny took The Quibbler from her lap and began to read it closely.

"Any thing of interest Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall with her eyebrows arched.

"Well, it would seem that the woman that the muggles saw leaving the Malfoy Manor was quote a slender woman medium height with red hair." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I never went outside," Ginny said in her defense.

"It was dark out they couldn't have seen that much." Ron sat back on the arm of Hermione's chair, still giving the Ginny the look of warranted disgust.

"Ron, you will find that nosey muggles see a lot." Aunt Petunia having a guilty look continued, "I used to be concerned at all hours what was going on in my neighborhood," she paused, "I could have told you when the neighbor two doors down arrived home."

Harry rolled his eyes in agreement.

"There's more." Hermione said. "It is reported they heard arguing of several people before the woman left." She looked up at Ginny.

"I swear to you it only the two of us in the house." Ginny twisted the collar of her shirt nervously.

"He could have an army hidden there and you'd never know it Ginny," Ron's voice was drawling.

"Hermione does it say who these muggles were that reported the fires?" Dumbledore asked.

She skimmed through the article a bit, "Ah, here it is- Harold Gallagher and Simon Ruddock, two teenage boys from Wiltshire. Says they were trying to get a better look at the house heard it was haunted."

"There you go Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "Nosey teenage boys getting into more trouble than they are bargaining for; yourself and Mr. Potter can identify surely," she said with a smirk on her face.

Ginny spoke from behind The Quibbler, "Well Looney is only reporting the usual stuff, puzzles, love potions, more facts on werewolves, and something grand as usual about Harry." Ginny continued to look through the paper. "Oh wait, here's something, listen Ron." She pushed her hair back. "While on a search back in August for some crazy something in Egypt she said she came across a wizard she believed to be Percy Weasley. Said he was well dressed and looked very well kempt, nothing like the rest of his family." Ginny gave out a chuckle. "Says when she tried to approach him he brushed her off and had his buffoons escort her away from the restaurant where he was dining with a very suspicious character. She dismisses him as a weirdo."

"She would know a weirdo, no offense Harry. You know she did a thing for a while trying to prove his involvement with Vold-," Ron paused and looked at Harry, "emort," he shoved out of his mouth and took a deep breath.

Ginny looked up at Dumbledore and decided it best not to mention what Draco had actually told her the evening before about her brother.

"How about the un-plottable charms on the house, the manor did have them in place didn't it?" Hermione asked moving the conversation on.

"Of course they were placed on the house," Snape hissed. "But who would have removed them?"

"And why were they removed?" Remus added.

"Those are very good and relevant questions, but it doesn't add to the facts we know," Dumbledore said.

"What else do we know for sure?" Snape looked around.

Ginny thought she should at least tell Dumbledore about the full evening, but she just could not bear to listen to Ron at the moment; nor did she want to embarrass herself or Harry that way. She decided it best to wait.

"Well then that does not give us much then does it?" Ron said with the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Oh it tells us quite a bit Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said nodding his head looking around to all them.

Of course everyone looked as if they new nothing more than when they started.

"I think now would be a good time to start with what we don't know" Snape snarled.

Hermione started to dig around in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. She started to scribble words very fast on the parchment. Everyone turned their attention to see what she was scribbling so for. She looked up at them when she was done.

"Just making notes, that's all." She smiled.

"Right then, what we don't know." Ron huffed, drawing one corner of his mouth to his ear.

"Who was the woman seen leaving, obviously it was someone trying to look like Ginny." Remus started as Hermione scribbled.

"Well my theory is Poly Juice was," Hermione scribbled as she talked.

"Very interesting theory Miss Granger," said Moody. "But who and why?"

"Well I have a few thoughts on that one my self," Aunt Petunia spoke, her eyes very serious; they all looked at her to continue. "Well Harry dear I don't mean to hurt your feelings but . . . ."

"Luna?" Harry said looking like he was trying to process some events in his head.

"Who?" McGonagall said looking very inquisitive at Harry. "Are you referring to Miss Lovegood?"

"Told you she was crazy Harry," Ron said pointing his finger at Harry, in an- I told you so manner.

"Why did you say Miss Lovegood, Harry?" Dumbledore said taking a lemon drop out of a candy dish on a table beside him.

"Harry you really don't believe that do you?" Ginny was now looking at him, questioning his remark.

"Let's just say she has not been very happy with me lately," he said obviously not wanting to discuss it with everyone.

"But what would that have to do with Malfoy?" Snape looked down his long nose at Harry. "Or Ginny for that matter," he finished, cocking an eyebrow

"Well as far as Malfoy goes; I really don't know," Harry said running his hand through his hair. "But Ginny, quite a bit." He could hear Hermione's quill scratching across the parchment.

"Harry mate you really don't think she would try and do Ginny in do you?' Ron was ever so tactless.

Ginny ignored the comment for now. "What about Tonks and Ian though?" she said still looking at Harry. "How would she connect to them; I have to admit even for Luna that is a bit far fetched."

"Who ever it is, in my opinion is not working alone, and are connected to both incidents," Remus added. "Didn't the muggle boys say they heard arguing?"

"Yes I think that was right," McGonagall said nodding her head.

No one spoke, they were all thinking racking their brains for some sort of connection to all that had happened.

"Well how about we all go down to the Great Hall and have dinner. I have arranged for everyone to stay here the next couple of days. Yes, even you Miss Granger."

Hermione started to interrupt him.

They all looked at him with more questions than they started out with and slowly got up from their chairs. Remus and Aunt Petunia were down the staircase first. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last to leave.

Ginny started to lag behind the rest walking down the corridor to the Grand Stair Case. Harry lagged behind for her to catch up to him.

"Okay, Gin?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"There is just too much to think about." She took a deep breath as they continued walking down the hall her arms folded across her chest. "You really don't think Luna and Draco are involved in this do you Harry?"

"I don't know Gin."

They rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall behind the others. There weren't many students in the Great Hall due to Winter Break. It was decorated beautifully; it looked almost the same as when they were in school. The ceiling was the same as the sky outside snowy, but the Great Hall was warmer and dry.

They ate until they were so full. Ron ate enough for all of them and was still eating more when they decided to ask Dumbledore where they would be lodging. Dumbledore told them they would be staying in The Room of Requirement, and he was sure that everything that they needed would be there. Ginny had asked him about her parents and Dumbledore assured her that he had sent them an owl.

They all remembered how to get down to The Room of Requirement. When they went in, none of them could decide who had been thinking the hardest of what they needed. There were no beds, but there were large fluffy sleeping bags and tons of pillows on a very soft and carpeted blue floor. Pajamas were neatly folded on a settee; along with a tray of snacks and hot tea and cocoa. There was a fire place with a soft fire burning giving the room a soft glow.

After changing into their pajamas Hermione said in a giggle, "It's just like a slumber party!"

"Were not going to play truth or dare are we?" Ron said looking at Ginny with that accusatory look.

"I think we should all get some much needed rest," said Hermione as she chose her spot on the floor.

"I am exhausted," Ginny said with a yawn and plopped down on a large bean bag and grabbed a blanket.

Soon the room was filled with snoring from Ron mixed with the crackling of the fire in the grate. Ginny was all but asleep; every time she closed her eyes all she could think about was Ian and Draco. She prayed that they were both and that they would find them soon. As she lay there staring into the fire she went over every detail of the previous day; from the time Draco came to her office inviting her to dinner to the intoxicating shower she had with him before she left. Then a bit of guilt tinged at her for not telling Hermione about the third time; she figured by the look on her face and her eyes looking as if they were about to pop out of her head she might should just leave the shower detail out.

Then there was the déjà vu she felt; it was scary the way it affected her. Not to mention the disappointed looks Harry continued to give her through dinner; and the death looks Ron shot at her.

Every time she closed her eyes attempting to sleep; she ended back up in the dark forest. Each time it felt more real than the last…

_Ginny wrapped her arms tight around herself as she tracked through the dark forest. The wind cut through to her bones, and stung her eyes to the point of near blindness. Cold, she was so cold. Wolves cried in the distance, sending a chill up her spine. Ginny stopped momentarily, trying to get her focus through the snow and trees; she needed shelter and quickly or she would freeze to death. As she trudged through the snow and wind she began to get tired and weak. Shelter, she needed shelter. Suddenly the falcon from before swooped down and landed on a near by branch. She started walking towards it; in a flash the bird transformed into a man standing before her. Ginny stopped in her tracks as the man began to walk towards her._

_His heavy black cloak billowed out as he walked; his face covered by a scarf._

_"There is no need to be afraid," he spoke._

_Ginny couldn't immediately place the voice but she knew she had heard it before._

_"Who are you?" she asked backing up._

_"No one of concern," he said still moving toward her._

_"Leave me alone," Ginny shouted over the wind and turned on her heel and began to run._

_"It doesn't have to be like this," the man shouted at her back._

_She could hear his feet gaining on her._

_"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she ran._

_The snow filled her face; it was cold on her body as she felt her hands hit the ground hard. She felt a tight grip on her ankle; she began to kick and scream louder_.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry shook her.

She shot straight up, looking very scared and addled into Harry's eyes. He didn't know what made him do it; or if he was even the one to do it. Before he could stop it, Ginny's mind was running rampant through his.

He saw her and Ian in the park playing just a couple of days ago; her and Hermione shopping in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. Then he saw him and Luna at the Ministry kissing. Harry tried to stop the connection but it wouldn't break; a white light flashed and Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing as her subconscious mind began to release memories, past and present. Another flash of bright light and Harry's mind broke free; he felt his breathing labored and sharp as if he had just run a hundred miles; Ginny limp as a fish in his arms.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's panic stricken voice.

Harry looked down at Ginny in his arms then up to Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" she said as she got to her knees staring into his eyes.

"Harry?" he heard Ron, on the other side of him.

- - -

The door to The Room of Requirement opened, and a very familiar face stepped in. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked looking at the situation.

"I don't know Professor," Hermione said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, he was still fully supporting Ginny. "She was screaming and going crazy in her sleep a nightmare I suppose. Harry tried to wake her and then- I don't know what happened."

"Just as I suspected she would do," he said walking towards them and kneeling at Ginny's side; placing a hand on her fore head. She began to blink her eyes and look around.

"Is she okay Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked him also kneeling down at her side.

Ginny stayed slightly lifting her head to Harry. He laid her back gently on the bean bag and then sat on the floor in front of her.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I don't know sir," Harry said in a croaky voice. "She was having a nightmare, I woke her from it. She opened her eyes and looked at me and there was nothing I could do to stop it sir."

"Stop what?" Ron asked now beside Hermione.

"I saw things," Harry said pausing long enough to look at Ginny, "that is impossible."

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and then at Professor McGonagall then back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew what Harry had seen.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered sitting up a little more. "What happened?" She put her hand on her head rubbing her eyes.

"Professor?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore.

"Ginny there is not going to be an easy way to tell you this." Dumbledore sat in the floor crossing his legs Indian style. "Ronald you are going to have to keep your head," he said looking over his half- moon spectacles at Ron.

"Albus are you sure this is the right time?" McGonagall asked him with a stern face.

"Minerva, time is what has been lost here," he said his eyes twinkling.

Ginny was now looking at Harry with fear in her eyes.

"What is it professor?" Hermione said, as she pressed her lips bracing for the worst news.

"Harry do you, or should I?" Dumbledore asked him.

Harry just shook his head and looked away form him, back to Ginny. Harry now had rocks in his stomach; he felt he would be sick.

- - - -

"Miss Weasley, can you tell me what you remember about your last year at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Not really. It has been a very long time ago," she said looking at him confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have to agree with Ginny, what does it have to do with anything?" Ron asked with furrowed brow turning to Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley it has to do with a great many things," McGonagall spoke again.

"Ginny what I am going to tell you may shock you but then again it may not." Dumbledore continued, "When you were eighteen years old you gave birth."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth her eyes wider than ever.

"What the bloody hell do you mean she gave birth?" Ron snapped. "Don't you think she would remember something like that? Better yet don't you think her family would have noticed and Harry?" Ron stood quickly folding his arms over his chest.

Ginny did not say a word she just sat there listening to them discuss her as if she weren't in the room. She could hardly get past the thought she and Harry had a baby and neither of them new about it. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant during her last year of school. Ron was right someone would have surely noticed, especially her.

"The baby wasn't Harry's, Ron," Dumbledore said looking at Ron.

"Zacharias Smith? That git," Ron said his voice seething.

"Nor was it Mr. Smith."

"I'm afraid I am not following you sir," Hermione said.

"It was Malfoy," Harry said with a lump in his throat. "Ginny had a baby with Malfoy."

"No that can't be right, it just isn't possible," Ron said his voice a little high pitch from the irritation.

"Its true-Ron," Harry said his voice broken, hurt.

Ron nearly passed out. He started to pace the room and use swear words that Ginny had never heard him use before. Hermione was at a loss for words, but it didn't matter because Ron was saying enough for them both.

"GINNY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I GUESS YOU WEREN'T, THAT'S OBVIOUS! HOW COULD YOU, YOU DO THAT TO HARRY?" Ron was still pacing about the room with his face hotter than the fire in the grate.

"THAT'S ENOUGH RON!" Harry shouted at his best friend before he could stop himself.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN!" Hermione was now shouting, "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

"SHUT-UP!" both men yelled to Hermione

Ginny just sat there like an effigy; she was speechless as Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to argue and shout at each other. She didn't understand how all this was possible. If she had a son with Malfoy where was she or he? Why had Draco never said anything? Maybe he did not know after all she couldn't remember a lick of it. Why would she be with Draco instead of Harry? None of this was making any sense. She was trying hard to remember something, anything? She couldn't think with all the yelling and screaming.

Professor McGonagall stood and raised her wand and shouted, "Silencio!"

Ginny could see their mouths still moving but no words were coming out. She thought it was rather amusing, but she dared not smile.

"Now if you three will stop shouting at each other like four year olds, I will remove the charm. But I warn you one more outburst like that and you will find yourselves with out a voice for three days." They all three nodded their heads and McGonagall removed the charm."Reverto Silencio!"

"Now I don't think we are the ones who should be asking questions?" Dumbledore said looking at Ron. "Ginny?"

"My first question is how could I have had a child with Malfoy?" She heard Ron huff he was now looking out a window that had appeared at the far end of the room.

"Things happen and people change Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I think I will let you and Minerva talk that over in private if you wish?"

"No, I want to hear it all now," she said. "With respect professor there is not much that we can all hear now that is going to shock us any more than what was just said at this point."

Professor McGonagall started telling the story behind the story per-say.

"Well you see Ginny, you and Harry were very, very close by the time he graduated. Everyone just knew you two would be married one day soon. But you had one more year left at Hogwarts, he was back and forth between Auror training and rounding up Death Eaters. You did not get to see each other very much, you could say you felt, alone, left behind," she said blinking her eyes still a very stern face.

"What does that have to do with Malfoy?" Ron asked still at the window

"Well you see, when Draco started helping locate more Death Eaters and their hideouts; He frequented the school a good bit. He and Ginny got to be pretty good friends."

"Sounds like they were more than friends," Ron once again sneered. "I mean you don't have kids with just good friends!"

"I said that was enough Ron," Harry said in a very calm but forceful tone.

Ron turned back to the night sky.

"Anyway, they became closer than friends. In late December, you came to me and told me that she had thought she had conceived a child," McGonagall continued.

Ginny could see Hermione doing the math in her head.

"You thought you were two months pregnant. We went to Madame Pomfrey first to confirm it and you were, right at eight weeks."

Ginny looked up and saw Ron sitting in the window seal with his head propped up against the wall.

"Then we went to see Professor Dumbledore, you and Draco made all the decisions as to what to do from there."

"Sounds to me like he decided one kids wasn't enough," Ron said, he had obviously been doing some calculating too. "Seems like he had someone else on the side," Ron growled.

"It sounds right to me professor." Hermione looked between McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore prompted McGonagall to continue.

"What did we decide?" Ginny spoke looking at her.

"Well you would not tell your families. It was too dangerous for all of you." she paused looking at Ginny, "So you decided to have the baby; you delivered a bit early, in June right before graduation."

Ginny could see a faint smile come across her face.

"I am still confused as to why I don't remember any of this?" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well it gets a bit complicated from there Ginny." Dumbledore said.

"Oh really, I thought it was already complicated," she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"You decided that it would be best if you were to have a very powerful memory charm placed on you to forget about it."

"Why would she do that professor?" Harry spoke looking confused.

"You see Harry; things were still very much in a chaotic state at the time. Draco did not want his father to know. Ginny did not want all of you to know, for obvious reasons. She said she would rather protect the child from a lot of heartache and pain. So after she gave birth a few days later, I wiped it from her memory. But being the sentimental old fool I am, I saved the memories in a Pinsieve before wiping them out of hers," he said smiling a little. "Of course this Pinsieve has been locked in my office quite sometime, for safe keeping."

"Did Draco have his memory erased too?" Ginny asked.

"No," Dumbledore said.

"So he left the child for someone else to take care of and ran off to America in between Ginny and has another child," Ron said with s calmer but still disgusted tone

"Well I suppose one might see it that way." Dumbledore said. "But you see he has no other children, Mr. Weasley."

"He's my son," Ginny said with tears in her eyes, "Ian is my son," Ginny said looking at Dumbledore the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Yes Miss Weasley," Dumbledore answered her with a very solemn voice, "he is."

"This is all bloody ridiculous," Ron said extremely inflamed. "I can't bloody fucking believe this." He jumped down from the window seal he had been sitting on and marched across the room kicking a pillow as he walked by them all, to the large door and slammed them on his way out. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Runaway Train**

"Ron," Hermione called and ran after him.

"Why are we just sitting here, we need to find my son," she demanded getting to her feet. She felt a new and overwhelming emotion, she couldn't quite place her finger on it but it was strong. "We need to find Draco."

"I assure you we are doing all in things possible in locating young Ian and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore too rose to his feet. "And I promise you will be the first to know when we learn something new about either of them."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said pressing her lips together. "I can't just sit here and wait." Her breathing became a little faster.

"Understandable," Dumbledore said patting her on the shoulder.

Ginny felt a great deal of worry now. What if Ian was hurt, she was sure he was scared. And Draco, where was he, what happened to him. She crossed her arms and began to absently rub her neck.

"Harry, why don't you escort Miss Weasley upstairs, perhaps Madame Pomfrey will have a potion to ease her tension."

"Surely there is something we can do here," Ginny was insistent.

"Perhaps your right," said Dumbledore with a look of contemplation. "Why don't you go to the library and take a look in the current events sections, you know we do get all the news papers, periodicals and magazines that are published in the wizarding world. You never know what may show up in them that may be helpful."

Not exactly what Ginny wanted to be doing, but it beat sitting there doing nothing. Or the conversation she could be having with her brother.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were about to leave the room when he turned around and looked at her and Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Oh," he said, "when you're ready to look in that Pinsieve Ginny, just let me know."

Ginny had momentarily forgotten about the memories.

"Thank you professor," she said her fingers fumbling with her necklace.

"One more thing before I go," he said his long fingers grooming his beard. "Don't contemplate or judge too harshly before you take a peek inside."

Ginny nodded her head and then he closed the door behind him. Her head did hurt, and her body was tense, she decided that it would be a good idea to see if Madame Pomfrey had a potion that she could take. She rubbed her head and headed for the door. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone.

"Ginny," he said in a raw voice grabbing her by the arm causing her to spin around, facing him.

The strangled sound in his voice and the tight look on his face told her he wished he were any where but there. She knew her expression mirrored his thoughts.

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Ginny said looking at him in wonder.

"For not telling you how special you were to me when I was away," he said releasing his grip on her. "For not making time fore you, for so many things."

"Harry," she said, the tears welling. "Don't."

"I just feel like you made a decision that you might not would have made had I told you how I felt," he said clasping his hand on top of hers on his face.

"Who's to say I wouldn't have made the same choices Harry?" she said letting out a long sigh. "Who's to say you wouldn't."

Harry dropped his head, and ran his hand through his dark hair.

She opened the door and made her way towards the Hospital wing; Harry catching up to her momentarily. Harry walked beside her as they left Madame Pomfrey and headed to the Entrance Hall, without any words between them. As they turned to go up the staircase Hermione opened the big oak door. She was covered in snow and was shivering.

"Ha-a-a-a-rrryy!" she said her teeth chattering and her lips nearly blue. "He-e-e- is way out of c-c-cont-trol, you g-got-t to h-help-p me-e." She was still shivering all over.

"Where is he?"Ginny asked her.

"I don't think you should go," Hermione said shaking her head to Ginny.

"Hermione he is going to have to deal with me sooner or later. You don't have to tell me I can find him on my own." She headed towards the door.

"Ginny! Wait, I'm coming with you!" Harry said walking toward her. "Here put these on."

There were some extra cloaks and scarves on a hat stand in the hall. They fastened the tops of their cloaks and Harry stuck his wand in his back pocket.

"Where is he Hermione?" Ginny asked her once more.

"Hog's Head," she said looking at Ginny with pleading eyes. "I'm not kidding; I have never seen him like this."

"Well let's hurry, we don't want to freeze to death," Harry said as they all three headed out the door into the snow.

The Hog's Head was nearly abandoned and smoky as usual. They found that someone had already gotten Fred from the Joke Shop. He was sitting with Ron at a table in the back he had a cigarette in his mouth, with his chair on two legs propped up against a pole. Ron had already had too much to drink; a tumbler in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Ahh, theresheis Gred, ashker," Ron said, taking another drink then a long draw on the cigarette.

"Ginny, my baby brother is talking bout you something terrible," Fred said his cigarette poised between his lips. "He has a really good one worked up on you he does."

"Ron," Ginny said walking towards them.

"Ron, come on let's get back to the castle." Hermione sat down beside him at the table, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Goon ashker Fred." He jerked his arm away from Hermione. "Ashker howshe hashz really livedupto being a blood traitor," Ron finally slurred out.

Harry was glad that Aberforth and very few others were in the bar. He quickly scanned to see if Ron was drawing any undue attention. Harry noticed an ugly old witch with a veil that seemed to be hanging on their every word.

"Ron that is a bit harsh," Hermione snapped at him.

"Ginny what is he talking about?" Fred said blowing smoke from his mouth.

Harry got out of his seat and walked over to the witch in the veil, she smelled of terrible pipe tobacco. "Dung, could you go get Remus, he's up at the castle," Harry whispered to the ugly witch. The witch nodded his head and went out the door.

"Gohead Zginny, tellim," Ron garbled in the middle of slamming his glass on the table.

"Okay Ronnie boy, I haven't the bloodiest idea what you're on about, but I think you need to get back to the castle," Fred said standing and patting his brother on the shoulder, then helping him to his feet.

Ron picked up the Firewhiskey bottle as Harry and Fred helped him to his feet.

Hermione went over to apologize to Aberforth for Ron's behavior. "Not to worry lass," he growled. "I've seen worse mind you, lot's worse."

"No," Ron said sloshing whiskey from the bottle. "I'mnotready."

"Ron," Ginny said calmly. "Why don't you come back to the castle with us?"

Ron huffed and waved Ginny off.

"That's enough," Harry said and forcefully moved Ron towards the door, the whiskey bottle still in his hand. "Sorry for the disturbance Aberforth."

"Not a problem." Aberforth moved from around the bar and cleaned the table where Ron was sitting.

They started walking towards the castle and got to the train station when a breathless Lupin joined them.

"Everything all right her Hermione," Remus got out in between breaths joining them outside the pub.

"As you can see, Ron's a bit upset," Hermione said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Didn't take the news too well then did he?" Remus said looking over Hermione's shoulder at a very drunken Ron.

"You could say that," Hermione said.

Harry and Fred walked past them and on towards the castle supporting Ron. Hermione, Ginny and Remus followed close behind. They didn't speak amongst themselves, they were just listening to Ron murmuring and letting out louder burst in between drinks. He finally shrugged Harry and Fred off of him when they got to the lake, the two men backed away from him as he took the last drink of Firewhiskey from the bottle he held in his hand.

Ron wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. Nobody said anything they all just stood there watching him. Ginny braced herself for what was coming; Ron had wanted to lay into her for a long time anyway bout spending so much time with Malfoy and Ian. Now he had enough courage to do it, he turned on his heel nearly losing his balance and stammered towards Ginny.

"I think you owe an explanation for what you have done," his words were slurred but still had sharpness. "Especially to Harry."

"Ron, she doesn't owe me anything," Harry said stepping closer to Ginny.

"I know you better than that Harry; you don't like it anymore than I do," Ron was loosing his slurred speech his words were reeking with malice.

Ginny could hear Fred behind her ask Remus in a low voice, "What the bloody hell is he talking about?"

Remus just nodded his head towards the three of them for Fred to listen.

"Ron, please don't," Hermione pleaded with him as a fear came in her eyes, Ginny had not seen in a long time.

"It's okay Hermione," Ginny reassuring her, with very self-possessed voice. "Let Ron say what's on his chest."

"You disappoint me Ginny." He moved closer to her. "I never in my life thought that you would have taken up with Malfoy, much less have his child," Ron spat out the words like it sickened him to say their names in the same sentence, she felt his spittle hit her cheek.

Ginny heard Fred choke on his cigarette.

"Is that all Ron?" Ginny said her eyes growing colder by the minute.

"No," he sneered. "You're a whore."

"Ron!" Fred yelled at his brother. "You really need to get a hold of your self." Walking up behind Ginny, he was very upset at his little brother's remark to their sister.

"You wouldn't say that if it were Harry, would you Ron?" she glared at her brother. "No if this were Harry all would be peachy keen."

"Please stop this Ron," Hermione begged him pulling him by his arm.

He pulled out of Hermione's grasp causing her to loose balance and fall to the ground. Harry quickly went to help Hermione to her feet.

"Is that what you're saying?" Ginny's voice grew colder as a breeze began whirr the loosely fallen snow. "It's okay if I'm Harry's whore?"

"I just can't believe you'd shack up Malfoy - that makes you the biggest blood traitor of all." Ron was now so close to Ginny's face she could smell the whiskey on his breath. "What's worse is you don't seem to regret it."

"No what I regret is having a bloody brother who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. A bloody brother who thinks all things revolve around him and how it might make him feel." Ginny's eyes were like embers as she poked Ron in the chest with her finger. "Well guess what big brother; life isn't all about you, or how you feel. There are other people in this world besides Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and its damn time you realized that!"

Harry really wished Ginny had not said that, but what he wished for more was Ron would not retaliate. Ron was right he didn't like the thought of them together. What was worse was that Harry felt it was his absence from her life that pushed her into Malfoy's arms. The memory that he saw earlier in Ginny's mind now flooded his. Harry had to focus hard to get past the vision his mind.

"At least your bastard kid wouldn't be a bloody Malfoy," Ron slammed his words in Ginny's face.

The snow began stir even more. Ginny was trying really hard to control her emotions. She really had to focus before she spoke or Ron might end up in the lake. She stood there looking into his eyes she could hear the blood rushing in anger through her brother's body, but it was nothing to match hers. She knew he had too much to drink, but what he was saying wasn't the whiskey talking. He just never would have been able to say it with out its assistance.

Thunder rolled in the sky, over heads. Ginny's breathing became labored; she was having a hard time controlling her self. Thunder rolled once more and before she could stop it Ron had been slammed into a snow bank that covered a huge boulder. She heard his body hit the hardness of the stone and a bone crack and his head thud. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his arm in pain. Hermione rushed to Ron's side. Ginny walked out onto the frozen lake dazed, as she walked the snow was beginning to swirl around her feet and cloak. As she was nearing the center of the lake all of Ron's words were echoing in her mind. They hurt her, they hurt her deeply. She wanted to hurt Ron as much as he had hurt her. She could not gain control of her emotions. She turned as she reached the center of the lake to see Harry walking towards her. More emotions rose in her as she saw Harry nearing her, she couldn't make them out was it love or hate. He was beginning to blur, her arms fell to her side, and she closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the sky. She could hear Harry's pace quicken towards her. She could hear Hermione calling to them, she heard Ron cry in pain from a broken arm. Fred was now walking towards her slowly she could smell him not far behind Harry. She also heard Remus' feet crunch the snow as he softly pulled his wand from his robes and knelt beside Ron and Hermione. Harry was closer now, she heard his heart beating, he was scared, and so was Fred.

The snow that lay loosely on the lake began to draw it's self to Ginny. A white light began to emit from her body, Harry and Fred had to shield their eyes. She could hear Harry calling her name, but she did not want to hear his voice, she wanted to hear a small, pure voice of love call to her. All the memories she had of Ian began to swim in her mind, some were familiar and some were not. She wished they all would stop calling to her they were causing some of the memories she had not seen before to fade. She concentrated harder on the perfect voice in her head calling to her to come play with him in the park. It made her heart float, she did not care who his father was. It made no difference to her; she could hear the laughter that emitted from his small lungs it was so perfect. All the things that Ron had said to her did not matter any more. All she wanted was to hold that little boy in her arms and feel the love that ran through him for her.

But something was the matter, Ian was scared, she could see a dark room, lit by candles. He was being held by a woman, a woman who had long blonde hair. She realized she was seeing through his eyes. He looked around the room, as he did she could see that there were pictures on the wall. She couldn't really make them out. But there was a red , to the side was a table lamp that had crystals hanging from it. A man was walking up to him, Ginny recognized this man, and it had been a very long time since she had seen him, but none the less she knew him. Ian closed his eyes and Ginny's mind went dark. As did her emotions, her son was in danger; she could hear Remus calling to Harry. The sky above began to rumble even louder. Harry and Fred took their wands out slowly.

Ginny rose what was her limp and dangling arms with such force and strength towards the sky, her palms facing upwards. That the surrounding air and snow that went with them knocked Harry and Fred off their feet. The snow that had been loose on the lake was now traveling towards the sky and radiating such brilliant color as it hit the upper atmosphere it reminded Harry of what muggles referred to as the Northern Lights. The light that had been emitting from Ginny's body was now all in her hands traveling towards the sky. The rainbow of colors continued to dance across the sky as the snow was swirling around Ginny looking like flecks of what Harry would call star dust, if there were such a thing. It seemed to be caught in the vortex of air and color. Harry could hear Ginny calling to someone, the roar of wind in his ears was deafening and could not make out what she was saying, and it was some Latin Harry thought. Fred had got to his feet and he and Harry continued to gently edge towards Ginny. They could feel the warmth of the light that was radiating from her, it wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold.

Ginny could see a man approaching her, he was injured badly. He was limping it was hurting him to walk forward and he was holding his right shoulder and gasped in ache each time he took in a step. His face was stricken with great pain and agony. His left hand was covered with dried and fresh blood. She could smell him, she could hear his heart beating, and the blood flowing through his veins was weakening. He was surrounded by trees, the same black wall of trees that she had seen before. The light at the edge of the forest was very bright now as it danced with many colors. The snow was crushing under his feet, leaving a trail of blood from his dripping hand. He stopped, and leaned up against a tree, for support. He was too tired to continue, he tried to call for help but no words were escaping his throat. He dropped to his knees and fell face forward.

The light that was flowing from Ginny's hands reverted and was consumed by her whole being; it left her body as strongly as it had flowed from it causing a rush of air and snow that this time sent Harry and Fred to the edge of lake. Harry saw Ginny fall and lay in a crumpled heap on the frozen lake.

Fred was the first to her; he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the edge of the lake.

She was still mumbling very faint, "Respice, adspice, prospice," Harry could hardly make out the words.

"What's she saying?" Ron asked in a more sober and less harsh tone.

Dumbledore had joined them.

Ginny opened her eyes wearily. "He's in the forest," her voice weak and low.

"Who's in the forest?" Fred said holding his sister, pushing her hair from her face.

"He's hurt, he needs help," she said, then passed out cold.

Dumbledore placed his wand on her Ginny's forehead and closed his eyes. A beam of blue light briefly lit the tip of Dumbledore's wand and then he removed it and opened his eyes.

"Remus, would you and Harry retrieve Mr. Malfoy from the forest?" Dumbledore looked to the two of them. "It would be wise to ask Hagrid to accompany you." He nodded to them.

"Right." Remus tightened his grip on his wand. "Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered with scratchy voice, as he stuck his wand in his back pocket. He and Remus headed towards Hagrid's hut.

"Fred, to the castle please." Dumbledore turned and began walking toward the giant stone building.

Its many torches silhouetted it against the night sky.

- - -

Remus knocked on Hagrid's door. Harry could hear Fang barking and Hagrid's heavy feet walking across the wooden floor. It had been a while since Harry last saw Hagrid, about a year matter of fact. The heavy wooden door opened to a heavy bearded face and beetle black glinting eyes, holding a cross bow.

"'Arry, wha' chu' doin' 'ere?" he lowered the crossbow. "Remus." He nodded his head in a greeting manner to Remus standing behind Harry.

"Hagrid we need you to accompany us into the Forbidden Forest," Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Wha' fer?" he said motioning Fang out the door as he grabbed his quiver and put it over his shoulder.

"Well we need to get Draco Malfoy, he is in there somewhere and in a pretty bad way," Remus answered.

"How doya' know tha'?" Hagrid said as he shut the door to his house.

"Ginny." Remus gave Hagrid an informative look.

"Oh 'zat righ'" Hagrid returned the look.

"Its okay, Hagrid," Harry said. "I know about Ginny and Malfoy." He scraped his top lip with his teeth

"Oh. Um well then bes' get goin' fer sumon' else finds 'im," Hagrid said in an uncomfortable manner. "Les' go Fang."

The three of them headed into the forest, not really knowing where to look for him they just walked towards the center of the forest. As they walked Harry had a lot going through his head. Why did Ginny see in Malfoy, a Slytherin? Then Harry heard a voice in his head 'Quit being a child Harry, your not teenagers in school. Malfoy is the child's father after all.' Which brought more thoughts to Harry's mind. What on earth was she thinking when she turned to Malfoy. He knew he hadn't been their like he promised he would but what did she expect, rounding Death Eaters, Quidditch, and Auror training. 'Get real Harry, what did you expect? Her to wait for you forever?' said the voice again. 'No. Yes, I don't know?' he thought. 'But you didn't wait for her either, you git, you broke your promise to her first.' the voice revisited his head. 'I know.' he answered his self once more. 'You found time for someone else though but not her.'

"You alright Harry?" Remus turned to look at him.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all."

"Shhh!" Hagrid held up his hand as Fang started sniffing wildly.

Harry noticed they were about half way into the forest the trees were thick. Fang gave a loud bark and bounded deeper into the black wall of trees. They all picked up their pace to follow. They went about a hundred more yards and Fang stopped at a crumpled body on the ground. Harry saw Malfoy laying there by the trees listless. A part of Harry was hoping he was dead. Hagrid was the first to reach him laid his cross bow down and rolled him over and felt his neck for a pulse.

"e's still alive. Come on 'arry 'elp me getim to 'ees feet," Hargrid said while picking up Malfoy.

Harry tried not to show his disappointment at Hagrid's announcement. He walked over and put one of Malfoy's arms around his neck. As they lifted him to his feet, he winced in great pain, Harry did not know if he could make it all the way tot he castle.

"Hagrid, I don't think he can make it," Harry said trying to help Malfoy steady.

"Righ' then." He picked Draco up and began to carry him. "'Ere 'arry take me quiver an' get me crossbow."

They began their journey back through the forest. Harry's mind was still flooded with thoughts of Ginny and Malfoy and Luna. He was thinking so much he did not realize they were back to Hagrid's hut. They made their way up to the castle step; McGonagall met them half way through the courtyard.

"Take him to the hospital wing Hagrid." McGonagall hurried along side of Hagrid her four steps equaling his one.

They made there way up to the hospital wing, when Harry entered he saw Ron with a sling on his arm sitting by Ginny's bed. Hermione and Fred were sitting on the edge at the end. Harry met Ron's eyes when Hagrid came through the door with Malfoy and he could tell his first thought was the same one he had back in the forest. Ron closed his eyes and turned to look at Ginny. Harry wasn't all that concerned with Draco at the moment. He could not get to Ginny's bedside fast enough. He looked at her laying there she, looked like she was dead. Her skin very pale, it made her hair look brighter than usual, her lips were deep red like someone bled on them. Her skin was warm to the touch, which surprised Harry as he took her hand in his and touched it to his face. Harry had to put his ear to her nose to see if she was really breathing. He looked up at Hermione.

"Is she alright?" he asked her.

"Dumbledore says she'll be fine," Hermione answered.

"What's the matter with Blondie?" Ron gestured his head toward Malfoy

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Ginny. They all heard Draco let out a cry of pain, as Madame Pomfrey bandaged his ribs.

"So what happened with Ginny?" Harry asked. "Did Dumbledore say?"

"No, nothing _we_ could make sense of anyway." Ron drew one corner of his mouth down while rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle and ring finger. Harry figured his head was beginning to hurt pretty good by now.

"Arm okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine," he answered looking out the window. "Got to take some nasty bone mending potion for the next couple of days."

"What was that Ginny was saying, down by the lake?" Harry asked just trying to keep conversation going.

"Respice, adspice, prospice," Hermione repeated what Ginny had said. "It means look back, look to the present, and look to the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry frowned and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Hermione hadn't gone to the library yet to find out," Ron chuckled and winced at the same time.

Fred and Harry also laughed at Ron's remark, though Harry could tell Hermione was not amused with Ron at the moment

"That' not funny Ronald," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

They all set there for a couple of hours with no change in Ginny or Draco. Though Harry and Ron could say they were not really upset about the Draco situation. Madame Pomfrey insisted that they get some rest and she would let them know if there was any change. Harry hesitated to leave Ginny's side as did the others. He turned and looked one last time before Madame Pomfrey ushered them out.

Harry woke to the sound of very loud snoring. He retrieved his glasses that were perched on a pillow next to him. He looked around to see Hermione sitting in the window seal reading a very large old book with several others beside her. He looked out the window to see that the sky was once again threatening snow.

Running his hand through his hair and getting to his feet.

"What time is it?" he asked Hermione putting his glasses on.

"Almost eleven," she answered looking at her wrist watch, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Eleven!" Harry rushed to change clothes behind a dressing screen on the opposite side of the room.

"Have you been to the hospital wing yet?" he asked Hermione from behind the screen.

"Yes," she answered him still reading.

"Was she awake?" he said walking from behind the screen in a black pair of jeans and a button down oxford white oxford shirt.

"Yes," she answered him again not looking from the pages of her book.

"And?" he laid his hand over the words that Hermione was so engrossed in.

She looked up at Harry in disgust that he had interrupted her reading.

"And what Harry?"

"How was she? Did she say anything?" he asked Hermione anxiously.

"She was okay, a bit tired though," Hermione moved Harry's hand from her book.

"What did she say?" Harry asked once more.

"What do you want her to say Harry?" Hermione narrowed her eyes on Harry. "She has as much to deal with as you and Ron, and honestly I can't believe that you two can't see that," her voice very irritated.

"I know she does Hermione," Harry retaliated in an equally irritated tone.

"I don't think you do Harry." Hermione closed her book and rose to her feet.

Harry knew he was in for it; he caused Hermione to close a book. "Look Hermione I don't need a lecture right now, okay."

"I wasn't going to lecture you Harry." Hermione walked towards the door. "You seem to be questioning yourself far better than I ever could." She disappeared through the door.

Harry raced to the door to catch Hermione but she had already disappeared from the hall. Harry made his way down the hall and up to the hospital wing. His head was running with thoughts and questions. Not just for Ginny but Malfoy as well. There were some questions that he wanted answered a lot of them. Harry reached the hospital wing to find it empty. Madame Pomfrey was tiding the bed where Ginny had been. Harry scanned the room quickly and saw that the bed Malfoy had been in was deserted as well. Madame Pomfrey looked up from her bed making to see Harry in the door.

"Ah, Harry, how are you this morning?" she said cheerfully as she continued to smooth the sheets with her wand.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked not sure he wanted to know.

"Oh, she and Mr. Malfoy are with Dumbledore." She straightened the pillow.

"Thanks." Harry let out a deep sigh. He turned and walked back toward the marble staircase; when he heard Ron call to him.

"Harry!" Ron caught up to him heading to the doors of the hospital wing.

"How's the arm?" Harry asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Fine. You seen Hermione? How's Ginny? Malfoy die?" Ron sounded like Hermione for a minute

"Yes. Don't know and No." He smiled at Ron.

Ron frowned. "Too bad." He went on in the hospital wing to get his potion from Madame Pomfrey. "Bout Malfoy I mean."

"I know Ron." Harry followed Ron through the door. He waited for Ron to get his potion. He could hear Ron questioning Madame Pomfrey about where Ginny was.

"Hungry?" Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I need to eat, my head really hurts."

They headed down to the Great Hall. Ron was commenting on how he could not wait to eat. Harry could tell he was avoiding talking about Ginny and Malfoy; which was fine because Harry did not want to talk much about them either.

- - - -

Harry and Ron finished eating lunch and headed through the Entrance Hall to find Hermione and Ginny. They headed down the fourth floor corridor when they saw Hermione leaving the Library.

"Hermione!" Ron called to her.

"Good afternoon, sleep well?" she said as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Yeah fine." He hugged her up with his good arm. "And you?"

"Okay," she answered as they walked back down the corridor.

"Is Ginny through with Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually I think they are?" Hermione said. "Seeing as they left here about an hour ago."

"What? Why?" Ron asked not liking what Hermione just said.

"Well it seems that they got an owl this morning regarding Ian," Hermione said.

"Who sent it?" Ron said.

"She didn't say, just said they would be back as soon as they could," Hermione said wringing her hands.

"You keep saying they Hermione." Ron was turning a deeper shade of red by the minute.

"Yes Ronald they; Ginny and Draco. They, the parents of Ian." Hermione was now getting irritated

"Did you have to say that Hermione. You know how I feel about it," Ron said as they continued to walk down the corridor.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turn to Ron.

"How you feel about it. How you feel about it." Her voice now more agitated, "Who gives a damn how you feel about it Ron. Did you not hear anything Ginny said to you? No wonder she never told you lot. You and Harry can't get past the me, myself, and I to think about anyone else for two minutes!" She drew in a deep breath to continue, "Further more in case you two haven't noticed, she is okay with it. So I suggest that you two get your heads out of the pity potty long enough to ask what you can be doing to help her." She started walking down the corridor once more, then stopped and turned. "And if you can't do that, then you are not the men I thought you to be." She turned on her heel leaving Harry and Ron speechless. They could hear Hermione' feet traveling quickly down the stairs, fading as she reached the third floor landing.

Ron turned to Harry. "She's right you know," he said looking at his feet.

"When is she not right Ron?" Harry said smiling at Ron.

"I haven't thought of what Ginny must be thinking." Ron posed a half frown.

"Me either Ron. Me either." Harry let out a deep breath.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Diamonds, Platinum and Phoenix Park**

Ginny and Draco apperated to Kildare station just on the outskirts of Dublin. Who ever sent the owl earlier said to meet at Phoenix Park at two o' clock that afternoon, and to blend with the muggles. They thought the best way to blend with the muggles would be to ride the train that went closest to Phoenix Park and then walk the rest of the way. The sky was again threatening snow, as they boarded the train. Ginny thought they blended well with the muggles on the train. She colored her hair a deep chestnut, and Draco had even shortened his to a clean cut like style. They both had chosen to wear muggle jackets instead of cloaks although both of their coats were knee length. Draco's of course being black, Ginny chose for hers to be very bright orange. She was surprised to see that Draco had chose to put color in his attire for the day wearing a deep red button down shirt, but still had the black jeans and some sort of black boot. Making their way to the back of the car, they took the two seats on the back row. Ginny sat by the window as Draco took the isle seat, scanning the passengers closely as they got on. The car filled quite quickly and the train began to move slowly. Ginny noticed that Draco kept watching all the people very closely on the car.

"Looking for something in particular?" she asked him scanning the passengers her self.

"No, just making sure we aren't being followed," he said still watching the people around him, his arms seriously crossed over his chest.

Ginny turned her attention to the snow that had begun to splat the window outside. It was a slushy snow, looked like melting snow cone. The train was moving faster now the nerves began to set in Ginny's stomach thinking about not knowing who they would be seeing in the park. She chanced a quick glance at the man sitting next to her wandering what was going through his head. There was so much she wanted to ask him; so much she needed to know that she knew he knew. The whys and the hows of their past life together, were settled near the front of her mind. But for now those questions would have to wait; her main goal at the moment was finding hr son; their son. As her gaze looked him up and down she noticed something that she had never paid attention to before.

"That's a lovely ring; no it's a beautiful ring." She touched it with one finger. "Can I see it; I mean if you don't mind?"

"Sure," he said taking the ring off his finger and placing it in her hand, watching her look it over.

Ginny was looking at the ring very intently, she ran a finger over the tiny diamonds in the center that circled all the way around. On each side of the diamond center there was an inscription. She did not recognize this writing, it wasn't Latin or Runic.

"What's language is this?" she asked continuing to look at the ring closely.

"Kabala, it says Love binds. Love is the blood of life."

"What's the metal, platinum? She took her attention off the ring and looked at him. But he seemed to not hear what she said he had turned his attention back to the passengers getting on and off the train. "The ring, its platinum?"

* * *

"Oh, it's platinum, yes." He looked back up at two men that had appeared in the crowd of people that weren't their before.

Certain that the two men had just appeared he did not want to alarm Ginny, so he kept her focus on the ring in her hand while watching the men very closely. He could not see their faces as their backs were to them, one was wearing a toboggan that covered his whole head and the other was wearing what muggles call baseball caps. He could tell they were being careful not to turn into his view keeping their conversation limited.

"Supposedly the purest of all metals known to man and wizard kind; used as a catalyst, mostly, and very, very expensive," she said smiling.

"So you know your metals?" he looked amused.

"You don't hang out with Hermione Granger all these years and not learn something." Her eyebrow coked and eyes shining.

"Really, then Ron should be a genius by now, what happened?" he let that remark slip before he thought and immediately apologized from the look that Ginny had given him. "Sorry."

"Was this your fathers?" he said looking at the shiny glittery circle.

He shook his head. "It has a long story. I'll have to tell you some time."

"Well I've got time?" she said prodding him to continue.

The train came to a halt at their stop.

"Looks like it'll have to wait," he said taking the ring from her fingers and placing it back on his.

He brought her attention to the passengers getting out of their seats to exit the car. Getting up with the rest of the passengers, he noticed that the two men deliberately procrastinated to leave the car. He ushered Ginny out of the car and into Houston Station. They made their way to the exit and out onto the city sidewalks. He picked up his pace noticing the men had made their way to the sidewalks as well.

"It's nearly two, we had better pick up the pace," he said taking Ginny's hand.

They were walking very fast now; Draco could tell the men were having a hard time keeping up with out being obvious. He still could not see their faces; they were covered by the collars of their jackets. They reached the entrance gates to the park, Ginny pulled out a pass card for their entrance. They walked in a few steps Draco cast a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that the one man also showed an identification card to the entrance guard.

"Why do you have an identification badge for here?" he asked as they continued to walk toward the zoo entrance.

"The Ministry issues them to department heads, and all law enforcement have them I 'm pretty sure. Plus we make quite a few visits here you know 'animal sittings' and all." She was putting the card back in her coat.

"Where's your wand?" he said noticing that she did not have one on the inside of her coat pocket.

"Haven't got a new one yet, not really sure that it matters though," she walking towards the Reptile exhibit. "We are supposed to be in there right."

"Yeah, that's what the note said." He turned and looked behind them. "What happened to your wand?" he asked as they walked up the steps to the reptile house.

"Burnt up I suppose, at your house."

They both took a deep breath and Draco opened the door and nodded for her to enter. He looked back one last look around before he entered the building and did not see the men that had followed them all the way to the exhibit; he knew they were waiting for them to enter before advancing. He let them have there chance to continue following as he stayed close to Ginny and took her hand.

* * *

"He knows. How can he know? We haven't been obvious," Ron whispered with disgust to Harry as they watched from behind the shrubbery across from the Reptile House.

"Okay let's go before we loose them inside."

Harry and Ron emerged from the bushes and walked towards the entrance, and up the steps. Harry opened the doors carefully to make sure they weren't being watched. He and Ron went inside and started walking slowly around the exhibit to catch site of Ginny and Draco.

"There they are." Ron gestured to an Anaconda exhibit in the back corner of the room. They ducked behind a huge potted tree as Draco turned his cold glare to look around room. "How does he do that?" Ron was now very irritated that he wasn't giving them much of a chance to get closer.

"He's a Malfoy. They are always on guard. Lucius was the damned hardest man I ever had to catch; worse than Voldemort," Harry said moving back a limb to peek through.

Harry could hear all the snakes speaking in the exhibit. They were really loud and he was having a hard time hearing. "We've got to get closer, I can't hear with all the snakes." he took one more glance to see where they could go. Ginny and Draco both had their back to them at the moment, but Harry knew it would not stay turned long. He could tell Ginny was nervous she kept altering biting her lips and scraping her teeth across them. She had done is so many times her lips looked like they were about to bleed. He turned to Ron.

"Okay when I say, we will head for the Python exhibit over there." Pointing to the exhibit about forty feet to the left of them, he said, "Then we will make our way around try to keep your back to them and stay close to the greenery; but not too obvious, okay."

Ron nodded his head.

"Okay, now."

They quickly made there way to the Python exhibit staying close to the potted trees.

Harry scanned the room once more to see how they could get closer. The snakes were getting louder in his head; he almost told them to be quiet but was afraid Ginny might hear him. He knew she could hear a pin drop in a forest, although he was pretty sure she wasn't concentrating on it right now, he did not want to chance on sending her into an emotional display. He wasn't sure that Malfoy wouldn't hear him either, he always suspected him of being a Parseltounge; though he had never admitted to it. The exhibit house went in a circular pattern with an outer corridor for the smaller reptiles and displays, the corridor had entrances into the center room every so often to the larger snakes and reptile exhibits. Harry decided they would walk the corridor to the other side to the Anaconda Exhibit, maybe they could hear and see better from there. He told Ron to keep him in sight and follow but not too close. They made their way into the corridor and around the displays to the other side where Harry had a pretty good view from behind a Pond Turtle exhibit. There were several groups of children there that made for plenty distraction for him and Ron to move closer. Draco had now leaned up against the wall between the exhibits and was watching the children move about the center room from animal to animal. Harry was pretty sure he and Ron weren't in sight. He was still having a bit of trouble hearing, he decided that he would try to calm the snakes so he could hear better. So he spoke to them very quietly in parseltounge, in hopes they would calm down. It took Harry several attempts to calm the snakes. But then Draco turned his head and looked through the opening where Harry and Ron were at the turtles and he raised his eyebrow and had a half-cocked smile on his face, then he turned back to watching the kids.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said frowning at Harry.

"I knew it you son of a-," Harry said with a self gratifying smile.

"Did he see us?" Ron asked still peeking around.

"Not sure, but he knows were here," Harry said casually moving to another exhibit keeping them in sight. Ginny was looking at her watch.

"No freaking way he knows it's us?" Ron was still beside him self.

Harry turned and looked at him and nodded his head. "He knows Ron."

Harry turned to look back at Ginny and she was gone.

"Where did they go?" he carefully took a peek out the opening to the center room.

They had moved to the Alligator Exhibit and had been joined by a woman in a cobalt blue beret and matching trench coat. Harry caught a quick glimpse of her face before she turned in the other direction. He motioned to Ron for him to follow him they made there way around to the exhibit and was in a little better view than before.

Draco was watching for them, so he positioned himself between Ginny and the woman in the blue beret blocking them from Harry and Ron's view. Harry was trying hard to listen to what was being said but could not hear for the snakes. Ron was holding his arm; Harry could tell it was still hurting; he had taken the sling off so it would not draw attention. Ginny talked to the woman for a few minutes when she slipped Ginny a piece of paper, she took a few steps back and turned her head to scan the room before she left. Ron had gasped. Harry turned his head.

"What? What it is?" He then quickly turned back to see Draco and Ginny heading toward the building exit close behind her.

"Come on Ron, we have to catch them," he grabbed Ron by the arm.

"I'm coming," Ron winced and grabbed his arm as they both made their way as quickly as possible to the exit.

They opened the exit door to see the woman in blue heading in one direction, and Draco and Ginny in another.

"Right, you take her I'll stay with them."

Ron picked up his pace to keep the woman in blue in his sight.

Harry followed Draco and Ginny into a garden exhibit off to the side of the Reptile House. Harry was glad to hear only his footsteps on the stone path. He did not catch them to see which of the paths they took so he casually walked by the other people in the garden. The snow was still wet and slushy and smacking his cold cheeks. He came to a fountain at the end a path he had taken and it seemed to be a dead end. He was standing there looking at the fountain of a woman and her child, when he felt something tickle the back of his neck.

"Put your hands up slowly, turn around and don't reach for that wand in your back pocket," the cool voice growled at Harry.

Harry did not want to turn around and face Malfoy, but more so he did not want to look at Ginny. She would be terribly upset that he and Ron could have jeopardized their meeting with the woman in blue beret. Draco lowered his wand and sat on the park bench behind him, leaning back and crossing his feet and arms. Harry turned to face Ginny, her eyes were conveying many different emotions to him, none of which he could pinpoint. Harry knew she was going to be upset, she said nothing; she drew her trembling hand back. He swallowed and braced him self for the worst, but it never came. Draco had stood and caught her wrist before her hand contacted Harry's face. Ginny jerked her hand from his grasp, looked at Harry once more with tears forming in them, she then looked to Draco, turned on her heel and walked quickly down the stone path. Every step she took echoed through Harry's brain in slow motion until he could no longer hear them.

"Why did you stop her?" Harry sneered at Malfoy. "I thought you of all people would have like to seen that."

"Normally I would have, but you see Potter." He put his wand back in his trench coat. "She needs to have a clear head and the strength to get our son." He glared at Harry.

Harry turned away from Malfoy's stare, clenching his jaw; he was like Ron he did not like to hear those words either.

"Well I think you know what would have happened if I let her continue and right now, our son needs her far more than you or I." He turned and headed down the stone path.

"Malfoy," Harry called to him. "How did you know?"

Draco turned back to face Harry, he had the half cocked grin on his face that he displayed back in the Reptile House, when Harry thought he saw him and Ron.

"You really should keep your voice down when you speak to the snakes Potter," his words seared through Harry. "You never know who might hear you." He turned and left Harry standing there alone at the fountain.

* * *

What is she up to? Ron was thinking to him self as he continued to trail the woman in the blue beret. He had followed her for a ways now. She kept her pace steady, looking over her shoulder every now and then. Ron suspected she knew she was being followed, so he was going to pull back a bit. You weren't Harry Potter's best friend and not learn how to sneak around. Ron thought of something better, he quickly dashed into a small thick of trees, he made sure no one was looking; he changed his clothes and his hair. Ron emerged from the trees with a total new look. He no longer looked like a member of the Weasley family; he looked more like a Potter, only taller. He caught site of the woman he had been following getting on to a bus. He sprinted to catch up; he saw she was sitting near the front so he boarded through the rear door. A couple of stops later she got off and walked towards Ashtown Castle. What was she going there for? Ron continued to keep his distance and watch. There weren't any muggles; most had deserted their site seeing activities due to the snow. Ron gave a quick shiver, realizing how cold he had become. He continued to watch the woman closely, she stopped in front of the castle door took her wand out and tapped it twice stopped and tapped it three more times. Before she entered she motioned to him to follow her, never turning her face to him. How did she know, he thought to himself he was down two for two today. She quickly entered though the door. He went to the door and got out his wand and tapped it in the same manner as the woman had. The door did nothing; all of a sudden a blue sleeved arm reached though and pulled Ron to the other side.

The small room was dark and musty smelling. Ron could hear the woman moving around.

"Lumos," she said, the tip of her wand barely lighting the vast darkness that engulfed them.

He looked closer at the woman before him. Ron was in utter shock to say the least; he was at a loss for words. So the woman spoke first.

"What in Merlin's name did you two think you were doing?" Hermione's voice was raging with anger. "And change your hair back you look terrible," she said moving her wand to inspect the room closer. "Flagrantis." She aimed her wand at a small wall lantern. Then to another giving the room just enough light to put her wand down.

"Hermione, but I thought you were, and how did you, where did she?" Ron was still looking very confused and averse.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's nostrils were flaring as she spoke.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing here Hermione?" He was now beginning to warm from his face flushing.

"I am trying to keep you two idiots from messing everything up." She shook her head vigorously like a dragon.

"I saw her; she never got out of my site for more than a minute. So how? When did you come in?" his nostrils were now flaring.

Hermione pulled a cloak out from under her trench coat. "Next time you might want to use this. I went past you when you went in the trees. She got onto the bus going in the other direction. I changed the color of my hat and coat and made sure you saw me getting on the bus coming here." She clenched her teeth.

"What do you mean mess things up? Did you see who that was I was following?" Ron raised his voice in defiance.

"Of course I saw who it was. Where's Harry?" she forced the words between her gritted teeth.

"What do you mean mess things up and how did you know we were here?" he continued to show disfavor to Hermione's tone.

"Please, I knew as soon as Dumbledore told you that you two wouldn't be able to restrain yourselves." She turned and conjured a small fire on the floor and a place to sit. "He even lent me his invisibility cloak."

"You still didn't answer me about messing things up?" he said ignoring her remark.

"Where's Harry?" she said ignoring his question.

"Followed Gin and Malfoy," he said flopping down on the couch Hermione conjured.

"What - an - idiot!" Hermione said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You two don't think do you?" She crossed her arms over her chest still holding her wand.

"What, we just came to-," he had a sneer on his face.

"Just came to what, spy on Ginny and Draco, make sure he behaved?" She walked behind the couch placing both hands on it. "The note said come alone. What is so hard about that? You could have really messed things up. She was taking a huge risk to Ian not mention herself by coming here today." Hermione started to pace.

"What does she have to do with all this anyway?" Ron was a bit calmer.

"Don't be thick Ron. Why else do you think she would be here?" she said as she put the fire out. "Come on, we need to find Harry," she said prodding him up off the couch.

"No way, are you sure?" Ron was now looking at her with disbelief.

"Pretty sure, but it goes beyond him, he's more like a pawn in your wizard's chess game." She turned to put the lanterns out, and removing the couch.

"Lumos," Ron said lighting the tip of his wand. "Who's the queen?"

"Who else?" Hermione looked at Ron with a little fear in her eyes then turned and tapped the stones at the door poking her head out and back in again. "The coast is clear, let's go."

They stepped out back into the park. The daylight was beginning to fade, the snow was still falling and the air was getting colder. Ron felt the cold air freeze his lungs as he took in breaths.

"Where are we going?" he asked Hermione.

"Back to the Reptile House," she answered him. "Maybe Harry is still there."

**CRACK! ****CRACK!**

They appeared to the side of the Reptile House.

"Right which way did they go when you last saw them?" Hermione asked Ron as they walked to the front of the building.

"That way." Ron pointed to the gardens.

They walked around the garden for a few minutes up and down a few paths when spotted Harry coming out of another path.

"Harry!" Ron called.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"As if you need to ask. Harry you're all wet you should really dry your clothes out," she said as if he did not realize that he was wet.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"With Malfoy. That's all I know."

Ron could tell Harry was really out of sorts

"What happened Harry?" Hermione questioned him with a soft voice

"Nothing," he said even more distraught than before.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked.

"I told you Ron all I know is that they are together where ever they are!" Harry raised his voice a bit to Ron.

"Look I really think we need to get out of here. This place is not safe out in the open at night. And the longer we stand here talking about what we don't know the darker it gets," Hermione said looking up at the sky growing darker as they spoke.

"Where do we go?" Ron asked.

"Back to see Dumbledore, he needs to know who they saw here today," Hermione answered him.

Without further conversation they all apperated back to Hogsmeade; Harry went in the direction of the Hogs Head.

"Harry, where're you going?" Hermione asked as she watched him walk towards the pub.

"Harry," Ron called to him. "It won't help, I know."

Ron walked to his best mate and clasped his hand tightly on his shoulder.

Harry nodded his head and turned to head back to the castle with them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Silent All these Years**

The Trio was making their way up to Dumbledore's office, when a familiar voice from behind them called, "He's not here." Professor McGonagall was walking briskly toward them.

"We need to speak to him, right away professor?" Hermione was showing a lack of patience on her face.

"Come with me you three." McGonagall's face was staunch. "Hermione your hunch was right, she came." She turned and motioned for the three of them to follow her. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of confusion. They all followed McGonagall to her office, upon entering there was a woman in an elegant green cloak. Hiding all her hair underneath the fancy hat on her head they could not see what color it was. She had her back to them looking out the widow.

"I see you got my owl," Hermione said to the woman who still was starring at the snow falling.

"How did you know?" the loveliest voice came from the woman who still had not turned to face them.

Harry did not recognize the voice neither did Ron. Harry looked to Hermione to see if she were going to continue her conversation with this woman.

"Let's just say that pieces of this puzzle were missing. Too may things said over the last several months that just did not settle with me." She smiled, pleased with her deductions.

"The most obvious piece being?" the veiled woman said again, still looking out the window

"A picture." Hermione was still pleased with herself.

"The one on the dresser in the bedroom." The woman gave a small chuckle, but not upset. "I told him to put it away someone would notice it," she continued. "Everyone that has seen it has always thought it to be him in the picture," the woman said still very amused at Hermione's intelligence.

"Well, you see I would have but there was something in the background that just did not seem to fit, if it were him," Hermione said beginning to walk slowly toward the woman.

"You can see her can't you?" Harry and Ron were still in utter confusion here except for Hermione and the woman in red.

"Sitting on a rock in the background, slightly out of focus, but none the less you can see her."

The woman turned to face them, and said, "You truly are the cleverest witch Hermione." A smile that said she was glad Hermione noticed the young lady in the picture. That she no longer had to hide and keep this secret from one the most important people that should have got to know all those years ago.

Ron and Harry had to shake their heads to make sure they weren't seeing things. Surely this was not possible, how could it be. Ron was blinking his eyes slowly, like she would disappear when he re-opened them.

Harry looked like he had seen a ghost. How could she be standing there in McGonagall's office? Harry spoke very unsure about whom was he was seeing, "Narcissa?" he said as he narrowed his eyes. "But I thought you were."

"Dead. Yes I know." She smiled a thin smile at Harry

"Could we please be filled in here?" Ron said with his famous look of confusion.

"It is a very long story Ronald," Narcissa spoke to him like she had only seen him a few days ago.

Ron and Harry both took seats in small wooden chairs in McGonagall's office.

"We are listening?" Ron said.

"I'm sure you are." Narcissa took a seat in another chair. "I did not kill my self all those years ago, as you can see," She began as she laid her hands clasped in her lap. "You know that Lucius is an evil man, he always has been and always will be." She closed her eyes as if she were remembering something very unpleasant. "First, I want you to know Ron; that the decision your sister made about Ian was the hardest thing I think a mother could do." She stared at Ron with great seriousness. "Nor was it easy for my son."

"I have a question before we get to that if I may?" Harry looked at Narcissa and then back to Hermione.

"Of course Harry," Narcissa implied for him to continue.

"What picture did you see and where did you see it Hermione?" Harry was more interested in how Hermione figured out Narcissa was still alive.

"There is a picture that Draco has on his dresser in his bedroom." Hermione took a seat on the edge of McGonagall's desk.

"When have you been in Malfoy's bedroom?" Ron was taken aback by Hermione's statement.

Hermione just looked at him rolling her eyes. "I went there the day that Ginny let Dumbledore in her mind." She shot a somewhat accusatory look at Harry. "I noticed it on the dresser."

"And who was it?" Ron asked.

"I will get to it if you let me finish." Hermione looked annoyed that Ron had interrupted her. "It is a picture of Narcissa holding a small boy. Now the boy looks like Draco in this picture, mind you it is sepia tone, so you can only tell that the boy's hair is blonde. So I picked up the picture and when Narcissa waves her hand you can see a young woman of about Draco's age sitting on a rock in the background. Now she turns her face to the camera very quickly and then away again, and she is slightly out of focus. But this woman has black hair."

"Sandra?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is my daughter, two years older than Draco," Narcissa said as a smiled crossed her face, thinking of her daughter.

"Whoa. What do you mean your daughter?" Ron stood and propped on the back of his chair. "I thought she was Draco's girlfriend or something and up until very recently Ian's mother. So excuse for being a little slow here but I don't quite understand," he finished rather bothered. "Another thing; why did you get to know about Ian and none of the rest of us did?"

"This is a very difficult situation here Ron." Narcissa looked at him with compassion. "Let me just say that I have been hiding things from Lucius all these years. Your mother never had the need to hide things from your father or the rest of your family."

"Sandra doesn't belong to Lucius? Am I right?" Harry said as he leaned forward and perched his elbows on his knees.

"No. She doesn't Harry. She belonged to a man named Keith Hoyt, he was an American." Narcissa again smiled as if she were still thinking pleasant memories.

"Was?" Harry said thinking that this man must be dead.

"Yes he died a couple of years ago. The cancer that my daughter had, he had it also, only his was in the brain."

Harry could see Narcissa's eyes glisten from the subtle lighting glowing in the room.

"So how does this involve Ginny?" Ron asked abruptly.

"Ron, when Ginny found out she was pregnant with Ian, Draco came to me right away. Unsure what to do, he was afraid; afraid of his father, afraid for Ginny's safety, afraid of how everyone would react to her when they found out. He knew that Lucius would kill him for helping Dumbledore and the Order catch him, or better yet try to hurt anyone that he might care for." She looked at Ron.

Hermione hoped Ron would stay cool and keep his head while Narcissa talked about Draco and Ginny.

"Sorry to interrupt again but I have another question," Harry said this time leaning back in his chair putting his ankle on his knee. Narcissa nodded her head. "How long have you known that Draco was not your son? Did Lucius know about Sandra and where have you been all these years. Sorry that was a few questions." Harry rubbed the palms of his hands together.

"I have always known that Draco belonged to Lenore Reid. Lucius thought he was very clever with that one, but you see I had a house elf that was mine and she did not like Lucius to say the least. One day while I was away, she overheard Lucius and Lenore engaging in a rather sordid escapade. Not to mention Lenore came to me herself she was a bit younger than me, she was about eighteen or nineteen she was just out of Hogwarts and scared something fierce of Lucius." She shuttered at the mention of his name much like Ron used to do when he would say Voldemort.

"That must have been hard for you?" Hermione spoke with small voice.

"My relationship with Lucius was a very complicated one indeed. It was what was expected, of the both of us. He was away on his glorious missions for Voldemort, when I gave birth to Sandra. She sent a letter to him telling him that I had given birth; she told him that the baby had died. Sandra lived in America with her father and I would go visit and he would bring her to Europe to see me. So when Lenore came to me I was not hurt for myself. I knew she was scared and I helped her. But during the time she was pregnant I was also pregnant, with a child that was Lucius'. That baby did indeed pass during birth. I named him Nicholas," she paused for a moment before continuing, having the complete and utter attention of all in the room.

Harry thought to himself that this whole story reminded him of the soap operas Aunt Petunia watched on television.

"Lenore had Draco a couple of weeks prior to me giving birth to Nicholas. So Lucius not knowing that Ananda hated him so was unaware of everything she saw him do; from killing Lenore, to giving me her baby. I felt that it was the least I could do for her and Draco. I have raised him as my own and when he told me that Ginny was pregnant is when I told him about all of this." She took in a deep breath and continued, "As far as to where I have been all these years, well here and there; avoiding the wizarding world as much as possible. Lucius decided he thought he would punish me and Draco for helping Dumbledore and you track him down, so before he went to Azkaban he told me and him about Lenore."

"So why did you pretend to kill your self?" Ron asked.

"Ginny and Draco were afraid that Lucius would find out she was pregnant with Draco's child. Even though Lucius does not have a pure blood son, everyone still thinks he does. Only we know and of course Dumbledore. Having a grandchild whose mother was a Weasley, would be up there with having the mother be a mud-blood to him."

"What's wrong with her being a Weasley and what's wrong with mud-bloods?" Ron had jumped to his sister's defense while looking at Hermione.

"Nothing Ronald, she is a wonderful woman and well, she has given me and Draco something that has brought great pleasure to our life. You must remember I am telling you that from Lucius' point of view." She looked back between them all.

- - - -

Ginny and Draco were making their way to Malahide, north of Dublin. They were to meet the woman in the morning to retrieve Ian at the Malahide Castle. Conversation had been scarce since they left Phoenix Park. Upon entering the Grand Hotel several people greeted Draco as if he were a regular, as they made their way to the clerk's desk.

"Good evening Mr. Black," the middle aged red bearded man behind the counter greeted Draco.

Ginny shot a look of confusion at Draco, when he spoke to the man.

"Good evening Glenn how are you?" Draco was very polite with the man.

"Where is young Mr. Black this evening?" Glenn was now asking questions that made Ginny know that this was not the first time Draco had been here.

"We are picking him up tomorrow." they were still exchanging words in such a casual manner.

"I was sorry to hear about Sandra, sir." Glenn pushed a piece of paper and pen in front of Draco.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Draco said as he signed the name Nicholas Black on the signature line.

"Your room is ready Mr. Black," he said Mr. Black each time that he obviously new this was not Draco's name.

"Thank you Glenn." He turned to Ginny and gestured for her to go before him

They stepped on the elevator and made their way to the top floor. They got off and went a few doors to the left. Draco put the key in the door and unlocked it. The inside looked like a room of his house had been moved there just for him. There were chairs and a sofa, tables, a small kitchen area, double doors off each side of the huge window that sat in center of the far wall. Black velvet draped from the large window pooling onto the wooden floor. There was food on the small dining table; tea was on the table between the couches and chairs. There was an armoire in the corner off to one side of the window. Draco opened it to reveal a television and some other contraptions that Ginny had seen before at Hermione's parents and Harry's house. The room was nice and cozy a fire was lit in the grate, casting a soft glow in the room. This room seemed bigger than Harry's apartment in Diagon Alley. Draco quickly walked to the window pulling the chord to the drapes.

"You can take either bedroom," he said turning lighting an oil lamp as he gestured to each set of doors to either side of the main room.

"It really doesn't matter either will be fine." Ginny had a lot on her mind there was so much she wanted to ask him, but at the same time was afraid to know the answers. "Which ever you want I will take the other," she said as she sat down in one of the oversized arm chairs and stared at Draco. It was so odd that just the a few nights before they couldn't keep their hands off each other and now it was like they were strangers who had just met.

Draco sat in the chair across from her and poured him self a cup of tea.

"Tea?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she continuing to study the man in front of her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he said with the utmost sincerity.

"Not really. No. I'm not." She closed her eyes as she took a sip of her tea then set the cup back on the table.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her with caution in his voice.

"I have so many questions that need answers."

Draco could tell that questions were not the only thing she had on her mind.

"And I really want our son back." She had tears in her eyes.

He reached out and touched her hand. "I do too."

He got up and took out his wand and put a silencing charm on the room. Then he walked over to the armoire and turned on a box that played music. He went back and sat in the chair he was sitting in.

"I will do my best to answer any question you have."

"I don't know where to start," she said looking at him with stress in her eyes. "I'm not sure at this point that any of the answers will matter."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Draco spoke, "Ginny, there are some things I want you to know. This may not be the right time to tell you, but I don't foresee things being what you call smooth sailing after we get Ian back tomorrow."

She pulled her feet up in the chair and continued to study him.

He stood putting his hands in his pockets, walking over to the mantle that held quite a few small framed photographs.

"There are things that I want you to know and then there are things you need to know. The trouble is I can't decide what to tell you first." He put a hand on the mantle and leaned into it. "I feel like all this is my fault. You would not have had to give up your child had it not been for me. He would not be out of our grasp if it weren't for me. It's just been really hard for the both of us for the past four and a half years," he said turning to look at her as he put a hand on his ribs his face showing a bit of pain.

"If I am recalling correctly my conversation with Dumbledore last night, we made that decision together. So how can it be your entire fault?" she said looking at him emotions running rampant across her face.

"I should have been the one to have all the memories removed, or just disappeared all together. That would have been better for Ian and you," he said still holding his side.

"I don't know about that. I think you and Sandra along with your mother and Tonks have done a pretty good job of raising him."

"How do you know about my mother?" he questioned her as he walked around the room.

"Ian told me," she smiled at him.

"I don't blame you for any of this," she said getting up and walking to the mantle to look at the pictures picking up the first inspecting it closely. "I would like to think that decisions made concerning Ian were decided together for his safety not our own." She was smiling as she sat the picture back on the mantle and picked up the next.

"They were, I promise. I would die for him this instant if I thought it meant his safety and happiness," he said walking to the sofa and lying down. "I must say Ginny, I was not sure how you would react to all of this," he spoke, his eyes still closed.

"How did you think I would react?" she was still inspecting the pictures one by one.

"I wasn't sure. You have had to deal with this all very quickly, and really all you knew about me was what you knew before me and you," he said.

"I do have a question for you?" she said picking up another picture. "How long were you and Dumbledore planning on keeping this from me?" she asked as she continued to stare at the picture she was holding in her hand.

"When we; me, you and Dumbledore, decided to erase your memory. You and I both decided if you were meant to be back in Ian's and my life that our paths would cross again." He sat up on the couch leaning against the arm so he could see her. "I can tell you it wasn't easy to watch you from a distance all these years and know what you were missing and what you deserved to be a part of."

She just looked at him continuing to hold the picture in her hand and looking at the others.

"So you are saying the day I saw you three in Uther Park was coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences Ginny. All things to me happen for a reason. You either make them happen or a higher power does." He propped a pillow behind his head. "I promise you the day you saw us in the park was one of the happiest days I had had in a long time. I had no idea you would be there that day and when I saw him sitting on the bench with you, I can't tell you how it made me feel."

"When I saw you, I started to walk on and let it be. But something made me come back, at first I thought it was because I just wanted to be nosey and see what was going on with you and Sandra, then she handed you Ian and I just had to talk to him and touch him. I can't explain it, I was drawn to him from the first time I saw him."

Ginny kept hold of the picture in her hand as she made her way back to her chair. The music from the stereo softly filled in the silence between them.

"We weren't sure the memory charms would work, it is very risky to remove that much memory without causing permanent damage. Dumbledore and McGonagall were very much against it, but finally relented when we told them that we would do it our selves." Draco stood and went to the small bar and poured himself a Firewhiskey then took the potion Madame Pomfrey had given him.

He looked at her sitting in the chair; confused and tired. The last time he had seen here in that very room was the night she told him she was pregnant. He thought he would pass out when she told him, he never would forget the overwhelming sense of fear that over came him. He chuckled slightly to himself at the thought of his insecurities of him being a father; heavens knew he didn't want to turn out like his.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked him softly.

"It only hurts when I breathe." He took a big gulp of the amber liquid in his tumbler.

"I should have stayed with you," she said with a guilty tone. "The other night, I should have stayed."

"I'm glad you didn't though." He looked at her intently.

She smiled weakly at him.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" she asked, going to where he was standing.

He shook his head. Yes there was but he didn't want to push his luck right now.

"We should probably get some sleep." His hand caressed her face. He wanted to hold her; kiss her, be with her.

"Yeah these last couple of days has been a spinning circus," she said. "I can only imagine how chaotic it will be from here on out."

She closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good night," she said then turned and headed to the bedroom on the right side of the room.

Just as her hand touched the handle he finally found his words, "Good night, Ginevra."

Turning her head she looked at him over her shoulders, her hair falling carelessly down her back, her silhouette perfect against the dark wood. Then without any further words she turned the handle and disappeared behind the large oak door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Spark**

Ginny went into the bedroom and closed the door gently behind her. The bedroom was even more luxurious than the main room. The crackling of the fire was a comforting sound to her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and studied the photograph in her hand that she took from the mantle. It was a picture of her holding Ian and Draco was sitting on the bed with her kissing her on the cheek. The room didn't look like the infirmary at Hogwarts; it looked more like a bed room. The tears burned her eyes as she stared at the moving photograph. Wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks, Ginny then placed the photo on the bedside table.

The clock on the night stand read eleven thirty. She new this was going to be a very long night indeed. The seconds were passing like minutes and the minutes like hours. How could she possibly sleep with so much going on in and out of her head? She placed her head in her hands and stared at the floor.

She couldn't just sit there and there was a good chance she wasn't gong to sleep. Ginny stood and began to pace around the room looking for anything that might trigger her memories, bring them to the front of her mind, something- anything that would let her glimpse into her past.

There were pictures and paintings on the walls some still and some were waving. She inspected each closely, for some spark of recognition. As she walked around the room her thoughts were straying to her son. She felt the hour would not be soon enough to hold him in her arms, this time not as his godmother or a caretaker, but his mother. How would he take this entire drama; how do explain to a four year old child that the woman he thinks is his godmother is actually his mother? She would worry about that later, all she wanted at the moment was to get him and take him as far away from the sick twisted mind that had him. If one hair on his head was out of place Lucius Malfoy may as well dig his grave, maybe he should do that anyway. What kind of man takes a child to punish his son? A truly sick and cruel one.

Ginny's thoughts were dancing back and forth in her mind. She looked at the pictures that were scattered about the room. There were some of Ian and Draco, Ian and Sandra, Ian and Narcissa. It made her heart ache to see the ones of her and Ian that should be there, missing from the collection. He did look a lot like Draco, but he had a softer look to him, warmth came from his eyes. Unlike Draco's that had formed coldness due to all the years of enduring his father. Although there was something that changed in his eyes when he was playing with or holding Ian in the photographs, they were happy and full of life. It was the same look he had in his eyes the days she had observed them playing together in the park or at the manor.

She turned to the clock to see only ten minutes had passed, making it ten minutes to midnight. A shower would help her relax she thought. She opened the top drawer to find something to put on, she found a pair of pajamas, they were flannel, red and gold plaid bottoms and the shirt was cotton long sleeve red trimmed in gold, they were ladies pajamas. She looked at them closely and found a monogram at the bottom of each sleeve; one side sported a large G with a lion; the other side had her initials on them. Why would a pair of her pajamas be here, she had never been here to her knowledge, or had she? There was so much that she could not recall now that she really thought about it.

What could have been so bad that they both would have decided it best that she be the one with all her memories of her son removed? She wasn't the one with the psychopath father. Sure Ron had his fits of rage and would probably continue to have them from time to time. Though she could have imagined him five years ago taking this news, probably much worse than he was now. She continued to rummage around in this drawer it seemed to all be clothes that belonged to her, she found undergarments, casual clothes, jeans, t-shirts, and the drawer defiantly held more than it looked like it would.

She went into the bathroom and took what felt like and hour shower, only to find after she finished and dressed only thirty minutes had passed. Now twelve thirty, she still had too much on her mind to sleep. She looked around the bathroom as she combed her hair and thought about it being as big as her bedroom back at The Burrow.

The Burrow; her parents and the rest of her family she thought as she brushed her teeth. How were her mom and dad going to take this, she was sure Ron had already told them, but what if they already knew. She bet one of them knew, though Dumbledore said they did not, but he doesn't know everything.

Dumbledore; how could he have overlooked all this when he was telling her about the prophecy? Did he not think that her having a child with Draco would count for anything, if she ever found out? Surely he knew that it couldn't stay hidden away forever. What made him think that Harry would even want to be the man in the prophecy?

Harry; what did she feel about Harry, now? There were so many things on that subject that she did not know if she wanted to know; ever. Why did he leave her behind as McGonagall put it? Why did she turn to Draco, if she did indeed turn to him, maybe it was him that turned to her? She was sure that the answers she would get on her relationship with Draco might clear a lot of things up. Would it matter though, she would still feel the same about her son if her were Harry's. But the fact was that he was not; did she want him to be?

She sat back down on the bed picking up the picture for her, Draco and Ian. She looked as happy as he did, it would have seemed they had a good relationship. But what kind of relationship was it, were they an escape for each other for something else? Did they truly love each other?

She huffed loudly looked at the clock to see it was only twelve forty-five. She looked back to the pictures on the night stand; there was a picture of Sandra and Ian. He looked to be about two years old; they were on a beach making a sand castle. Then she thought if I am Ian's mother then who really was Sandra? She had always suspected that Sandra was Ian's mother even though Draco insisted she wasn't. She looked again at another picture that was on the night stand of Ian and Narcissa. She looked so happy holding him in her arms. She had a haunting exquisiteness to her; she was almost too beautiful.

Narcissa; why did she put on such a farce of killing her self? Lucius was sure the answer to that. Could the man in her dream on the train and the Room of requirement be Lucius? And the woman in her vision was that Luna holding Ian or was it the woman they met at the Reptile House.

Luna; another strange one, she would really need to look Luna in the eye when she talked to her. Other than Harry she really could not see what interest she had in her or Ian. Or what reason she would have sorting with the likes of Lucius. It just didn't make sense. What would setting the house on fire accomplish, and why didn't they just kill Draco, why leave him alive unless Lucius is cooking up one hell of a scheme. Which he probably was, but why?

She flung her self back on the bed and closed her eyes; she could smell him on the sheets; the crisp smell of freshly fallen snow in the woods. It was embedded in the fabric; she had definitely smelled it before. She couldn't help but think this was a place that he stayed often. She tried to remember the last weeks, days and recent events and things that were out of place to her. But at least now all the déjà vu she had been having made more sense now, or it made some sense.

How did Glenn a desk clerk in a muggle hotel know so much about Draco? And who was Nicholas Black? Ginny sat up looked at the clock once more it was now one o'clock. She still had a while until she could hold her son. She walked to the doors and put her ear up to it. She could hear the music still playing, but she could hear Draco's heart beating he had not gone to the bedroom. He was still lying on the couch; awake.

Gently, Ginny opened the door and walked to the sofa where he was lying. The music continued softly from the radio as she spoke.

"Who is Nicholas Black?" she asked him softly.

"He is my brother, he died when he was born," he answered her with out falter.

"Who is Glenn, downstairs?" she said once again no change in her voice putting both hands palm down leaning into the couch arm.

Again with no vacillating in his voice, "He is a member from the original Order. Dumbledore asked him to keep an eye on things when we stay here."

"Who exactly is Sandra and what is she to you?" she said looking him directly in the eyes her voice still filled with need of knowing.

She saw a light smile cross his lips, he sat up to look at her closer.

"She is my older sister." He looked her directly in the eyes.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he could not, as he told Potter, take a chance in upsetting her. He wanted their son back as much as she did. But he already told Dumbledore and his mother that he would tell her whatever she asked.

He could tell by her silence this was not what she was expecting to hear. He just watched her closely for her reactions. He knew no rest would be gotten that evening, and he would much rather answer her and think about Ian than all the other things that were going through his head before she entered the room.

"I see," she said, her voice dry. She then turned and walked back in the direction of the bedroom. He watched her silently wishing she wouldn't leave him. She was about to open the door to return to her domain when she stopped and turned back around.

"Ginny?" Draco got up from the sofa and walked closer to her. The look on her face told him that there was another questing pressing her desperately for an answer. "What is it?"

She shook her head and turned back to the door opening it.

"Nothing, it can wait," her voice was lonely.

"You can ask me anything you want to," Draco said now standing in the bedroom door. "I promise I will answer you to best of my knowledge."

She was now sitting on the settee at the foot of the four poster bed, looking at his reflection in the large mirror on the dressing table. He could see the anticipation of a question that was on the tip of her tongue. She sucked in her bottom lip and looked down at her feet.

"There is one thing," she stood and turned to face him.

"What?" he breathed deeply.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean why me?" Draco asked, feeling pretty sure of the question that would follow.

"Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, all the connections your family had, why me?" She was now fidgeting with her finger nails staring at the floor again. "Did we even love each other, or were we some badly brewed potion that eventually blew up." Tears were now streaming down her face. She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked back up at him. "Did we love each other?" her voice was thick with emotion. 

* * *

After talking with Narcissa, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided they should go to the Manor to see if there was anything that survived the fire that might hold a clue as to what was going on; what Lucius was up to. Harry had a lot he was thinking about. As he looked at Ron and Hermione he could tell they had a lot on their minds as well. Once they got to Hogsmeade station them apperated to the Malfoy Manor. Harry told them to try to re- appear somewhere behind the house out in the grounds if he remembered correctly there was a lake about a half a mile from the house.

"Okay let's grab hands so we can try to end up in the same place," Harry said as he took one of Hermione's hands and Ron took the other.

CRACK! CRACK! SPLASH!

"Oh man why does it have to be me?" Ron said as he walked up to the lakes edge. "Already me and this place aren't getting along." He huffed as he mumbled a drying charm to dry out his clothes and shoes.

Harry looked at his watch.

"Its one fifteen, so we have several hours before first light." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Okay let's get on our invisibility cloak."

They took out their cloaks and put them on. They did not need their wands for light, the clouds had cleared and an almost full moon shone brightly in the sky. Harry looked at the moon and his mind immediately thought of Remus. Harry led the way and the other two followed his path of trampled snow. He didn't know what they were expecting to find here or if they would find anything at all. There so much that was still unclear, and with Narcissa showing up, that made it even more confusing. She seemed to think that the relationship Draco and Ginny had was a serious loving one. That was one he was still not sure about. He still had doubt in his mind about Malfoy, but he guessed he always would. Maybe it was true what Ginny had said to him earlier in the room of requirement, she might have still chosen Malfoy even if he had told her his feelings about her. Feelings for Ginny, or were they feelings for Luna or both? Tonks was right he had dug him self in a hole he couldn't get out of, not by himself anyway.

They continued to walk through the snow Harry could not see the Manor or its remains yet. Harry did love Ginny and he loved Luna and he had loved them both for a very long time. He was going to have to make a decision. He felt like Ginny hit the nail on the head when she told him that she felt like he, they both were doing something that was expected of them, not because they wanted too. He was beginning to give himself a headache, thinking so much. He still had that nagging question why did she turn to Malfoy. He knew it was partially because he had basically disappeared from her life. Was it because she was trying to get back at him, or was it more than that? No if it were to get back at him he would have known before now, maybe he did see and chose not to acknowledge the signs feeling too guilty that it were his fault. He saw the manor coming into view. He was trying to unravel where all of this went wrong. Was it even wrong, he would think more on it later?

They got closer to what was left of the Manor; it was still smoking a bit. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Careful we might be being watched," he spoke from underneath the cloak. "Anything that might have a clue, what that is I have not idea."

As they pilfered through the soot and the ash, Hermione sneezed a few times. She found a few loose photographs, some parched parchment, and a few more items. Ron also found some photographs, a few pieces of odd jewelry and a soot laden cloak, with singe marks on it. There was no upstairs any more, only the four walls and a few partition walls were left standing. Harry was rummaging around what used to be the room beneath the main bedroom. He moved some smoldering boards and burnt his finger on one. Underneath the smoking board was a curio box. It looked to be made of mahogany wood. It had roses carved in it. It had been untouched by the flames, though still very warm to the touch, the box was easily sixteen or 18 inches long by about ten or twelve inches in width, the depth looked to be about eight inches. There was a set of Initials on it. Harry dusted the ashes from the top of the box he saw the initials GWM. Who was that he thought for a second continuing to look at the intricate carving of the roses that were all over the box? He went to where Ron was pilfering through some barely recognizable glassware.

"Ron, did Ginny have a box like this?" he carefully held it out from under his cloak.

Ron took the box and inspected it closely. "If she did I don't remember it," Ron said handing the box to Hermione.

She looked at it closely. "There is an inscription on it: Love Binds, Love is the Blood of Life." She stood there inspecting the box closer. "Hey I have seen this box before," she said in a sort of confusing manner.

"Yeah probably when you saw the picture," Ron said sarcastically to Hermione trying to keep their voices low.

"No, I saw it someplace else, not her," she said still looking at the box and trying to think hard. "No she had it when I saw it, Ginny; but I can't remember exactly where it was," Hermione said as she tried to unlock it. But the latch would not budge.

- - - - - -

Hermione continued to inspect the intricate carvings on the box; it was so beautiful and elegant. The roses were carved all the way around it; intertwined in the roses were snakes, she just could not get over the detail. On the top was a single rose with a broken leaf and a snake that wrapped around the length of the thorn stem. The snake's eyes were small diamonds that caught what little light shone through the dark house; it made Hermione feel like they were watching her. In the left hand bottom corner were the initials G.W.M. in the silvery metal the latch was made of, very hard. She looked at the latch closely, there was no lock through it so why would it not open. She was so taken by the thoughts of where she had seen it she didn't even hear Harry and Ron speaking to her. Where had she seen this box, she knew Ginny had it in her possession when she saw it. This was about to drive her crazy. She ran her finger the length of the stem, it felt just like she were touching a real stem with thorns.

"Ouch!" she cried softly, sticking her finger into her mouth.

"What. What happened?" Harry said poking his head under Hermione's cloak, followed by Ron's head.

"The thorn stuck me," she said as she pulled her pricked finger in her mouth.

They all stared down at the box in Hermione's hand.

"It's cursed," Ron said abruptly nodding his head, so sure of his statement.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Ron spoke again, "Can we go, now? I think we have found enough don't you Harry?"

Hermione could see that Harry still wanted to look around, but he reluctantly gave in to their requests to leave. He offered to hold the box, but Hermione kept in her clutches for the journey back to the lake. They walked in silence once more back to the lake. Hermione kept stealing glances at the box trying to keep her eyes on the path in front of her. She knew she had seen this box before, it just kept nagging her. She kept reliving memories of things that she and Ginny had done over the last five or six years trying to pick up on every little detail to catch a glimpse of where the box had been when she saw it. She was just about to give up on the thought when they reached the lake and she stopped suddenly.

"I remember now." As she pulled the cloak from the top of her head so that she looked like she had no body. Harry and Ron did the same and spoke at the same time.

"Remember what?" their voices combined in harmony.

"The box, when I saw it." She had a look of disapproval on her face. "She was putting something in it."

"Where were you?" Harry asked looking at her impatiently.

"She was in her room at Hogwarts?" Hermione was still trying to remember every detail about seeing Ginny and the box she held in her hands.

"Hermione lets get back to the castle and we'll talk about it more," Ron said putting his hand on top of her head.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head quickly in an agreeing manner. Holding the box tightly Hermione was the first to apperate back to Hogsmeade Station. She was already walking towards the school when Harry and Ron appeared at the station. Hermione was walking so quickly that Ron and Harry had to sprint to catch up to her. Hermione was still trying to remember exactly when and where she saw Ginny with the box.

The night was silent, except for the wind whistling through the trees. Holding the box still so very tightly, Hermione felt what ever was in it could tell them a lot about what was going on. She held it so tightly her hands felt a little numb. They finally made their way through the front door and down to the room of requirement.

Hermione was the first in the room it had not changed much from the last time she was in it. Sitting down on a pillow she sat the box in front of her. Taking the cloak and laying it beside her she was soon joined by Harry and Ron on the floor. Once the box was in proper lighting it was very black wood, still dusty from the ashes. Hermione needed something to dust it off with but it needed to be very gentle. A painters brush appeared beside her, it looked like a cosmetic brush to her. No one had said anything thus far; Harry and Ron were sorting through all the tings they had found in the ruins. Hermione began to gently dust the box with the brush. She quickly looked at her watch it was now two thirty in the morning. She took a deep breath and went back to gently dusting the box. Finally getting all the dust off she was able to see the detail was more than she could have imagined.

"Harry this wood is not mahogany, mahogany wood is red. This is more like ebony," she said while still looking at the box.

Harry and Ron abandoned their project to join Hermione's.

"Oh, I can see that now. Ebony is very rare and very expensive is it not?" Ron asked Hermione as he crossed his legs.

"Very," she answered him quickly as she reached down to touch the box again.

Ron grabbed her hand quickly before she made contact. "Do you think you should? I mean by what happened earlier?" He gave her a cautious look.

"I just won't rub it as hard, okay," she answered him rolling her eyes.

Taking her finger and touching the detail of the rose she was careful not to touch the thorns; she put a finger on the snake and it flickered it tongue. Quickly drawing her finger back she looked at Harry and Ron with wide eyes.

"I think we should leave it be Hermione. I mean it's obvious that Draco has it cursed," Harry said shifting his eyes between Hermione and Ron.

"It's not cursed its protected." Hermione was now rolling her eyes at Harry.

"Protected? From what?" Harry questioned.

"Not from what, from whom." Hermione was getting frustrated with their constant questioning. "I swear Harry; I thought you were an Auror." She looked at him with a very tired look.

"Really Hermione, that was a bit harsh," Ron said as he put a hand on her knee.

"Whatever, you two just don't want to face all the facts here and to be honest it is really getting on my nerves." She huffed as she got up and walked to the window.

Nobody spoke for the reminder of the night. They all eventually fell asleep looking through things that they had found, but each of them would steal a glance at each other and the box.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Trust **

Draco's heart sank and a lump formed in his throat as he looked at Ginny standing there in his bedroom, crying; she looked hurt, confused and frail. The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks dripping from her chin onto her shirt. He hated to see a woman cry; especially her. A memory passed quickly through his head, the first time he saw her crying or really paid attention to her crying was on the Hogwarts Express. He remembered it made his stomach lurch to see her like that; and that was before he even gave a damn about her. So now it was more like ripping his heart from his chest.

He sighed heavily as he reached out and wiped her tears from her cheeks. This only made her sob harder. Her hair falling over her shoulders as she once again looked to the floor. He always had trouble getting her to look at him when she was crying or really upset. He guessed some things would never change. Placing his fingers under her chin, he gently lifted her face to his. Her eyes were good and swollen now, tears still glistening in the corners before they plummeted to their death.

Finally she let her eyes meet his gaze, they had desperation in them. "How do I know this is all for real, that you are not just baiting Harry with me? That you are not baiting me with Ian?" she said, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "How can I know that you and your father have not worked on this elaborate scheme for years?"

He knew this thought would eventually darken her mind.

"All I can say is you will just have to trust me." He looked down on her face, her eyelashes stuck together from her tears. Her cheeks flushed from emotion. She was beautiful.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" she said not shifting her eyes.

He let out a deep sigh.

"If I am leading you wrong in any way, or Potter for that matter; you may both have the chance to kill me with your bare hands." He swallowed back his emotions once more. "There is a box I have that belongs to you, we will go and get it as soon as we get Ian tomorrow.

"There are a lot of things in that box that I feel would be better if you saw them for your self. It would be far better than me trying to convince you of what happened between us," he said in the most sincere voice he had.

"How do I know what is in that box wasn't just placed there by you and Lucius?"

"You will just have to see for your self, Ginny. We will get the box and go back to the school and open it in front of Dumbledore," he said taking his hand in hers, kissing the back of them.

He could tell by the look on her face this answer didn't really satisfy her. She was now rubbing her forehead as if she had a head ache.

"Ginevra," he said his throat dry and his eyes as full as hers. He couldn't simply tell her that, yes they loved each other. He needed to show her. "There is something I need to show you."

He took her hand and sat down on the bed; she sat down beside him.

"What?" she said through sobs.

He reached to the back of her neck and unclasped the necklace. Taking her left hand in his he wrapped the necklace around her ring finger. She looked at her hand, then back to him very confused. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it and then the necklace he had wrapped around her finger, leaving the diamond pendant on top.

"Love is the blood of life," his voice solemn, his hand squeezing hers.

* * *

The necklace on her finger began to slide and slither around her finger like a snake. Ginny looked down and the chain had begun to form a smooth shiny band, the diamond appeared to be melting dripping into the band as it twisted and moved leaving small diamonds on the inside ring of the band. The ring that was now hugging her finger looked exactly like the one Draco had on.

"Is this a . . ." her voice trailed off, lost in the large room.

She looked back up to him; her breathing was heavy, the tears flowing freely again. She looked back down to the ring on her finger that had once been the necklace around her neck. She worried her bottom lip as she stared at it; she then looked back into the silver grey eyes before her; they told her all she needed to know. Trying to swallow back her emotions; she did not make a sound as the tears continued to stream from her eyes.

She placed her hand over her mouth and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"We were married?" her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Are married," he corrected her trying to keep his emotions in check. "For nearly six years."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought, the tears still wetting her cheeks.

Draco put his arms around and pulled her close to him; she laid her head in the crook of his neck. She felt like her world was dangling on the end of a string, which could break any minute. She had so many emotions that she needed to keep under control; it was becoming overwhelmingly hard to do so.

* * *

"I just wish I could remember it all, you and me and Ian." She sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

He could feel her tears soaking through to his skin.

"So to answer your question," he said stroking her long red locks. "Yes, I like to think that love fit somewhere into our equation."

She lifted her head, sniffed and wiped her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. He did hate to be the one to cause her to cry like that; he always bloody hated it when Potter would send her into a frenzied display of waterworks. He noticed she had stopped crying; she was looking at him. His mouth went dry as her hand softly lit on his cheek, her fingers moving across his lip. He closed his eyes and drank in her touch; warm and silky. Now he understood the old saying, 'a sailor's at the mercy of the sea.'

He felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. His mouth was now entrapping hers in gentle, repetitive kisses, his hands moved holding to her freckled face. He just wanted to hold her; chase away all that had gone horribly wrong in the last six years. He didn't want his wait to be in vain in the end. She had been his before and he wanted her so desperately to be his again.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as her head was engulfed by the feather pillows on the large canopy bed. The scent of cherry blossoms and woman filled his nostrils as he caressed her neck with his lips. The pain in his ribs bit him sharply as he moved over her; but she was soft and giving, her body melting any pain that he had away.

Her slender fingers moved over his chest and shoulders, gripping to him, holding him. Slowly her hands moved back up and down his chest; he felt a tug at the thin undershirt he was wearing and soon it was up and over his head. In a lighting quick moment they were skin to skin, no barriers between them. Draco suddenly had a new found wave of energy; inspiration if you will. Hands were everywhere; touching, searching, claiming and reclaiming. Desperate for the feel and taste of her, his mouth lingered on hers. So in fact he was dizzy from with the intoxication of her kiss.

"Ginny . . ." It wasn't an inquiry, it wasn't even an interruption, he just needed to assure himself that it was really her touching him, kissing him, loving him.

Things were different than they were only a night ago, she was different; he was different. He legs gave way easily as he pushed them apart with his knees. He made a single sound somewhere between anticipation and satisfaction when he felt her hips settle lovely into the rhythm of his. Whips of lightening danced in his blood, and somewhere outside he heard it actually rip the sky.

Draco wasn't sure if the light show he saw behind his eyes was the lightening out side or the intensity of his gratification. He felt Ginny beneath him breathing as hard as he was, her body flushed with the white heat; tale tell of her own pleasure. His mouth crashed down on hers again, he felt he wouldn't get enough. He made an attempt to remove himself from her, but she tightened her legs around him, keeping him in place for only mere moments that seemed to last an eternity. Finally she released her hold and he moved to her side slipping his arm beneath her silky red hair.

They lay there in silence for a long time, he listened to her breathing; she wasn't sleeping. Thunder rocked the bed and lightening ripped the sky again. Draco knew this was the beginning of a hard road that they had already been down once before, but this time there would be more at stake for the both of them. Remembering the day that they decided to go through with the memory charm, he saw the pain and the love in her eyes. Standing back and watching her go down a different path that was not meant for her, was one of the hardest things he had ever done. The beginning of their relationship was like a wildfire, born out of frustration, for the both of them. It was so out of the ordinary for them both, even if his part was instructed by his father, at first.

He felt her finger stroking the mark on his arm; outlining the tattoo there. As she trailed down to his wrist then into the palm of his hand he closed his fingers around hers lacing her slender fingers between his. She brought their entangled fingers up to her chest and letting out a deep sigh.

_. . . He could hear angry cries passing by quickly as he was walked through the Malfoy garden of roses. They were there in the shadows, where they exactly were coming from he could not tell. Moving around the garden, his heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was raging. His focus was trying to form in the darkness of the garden; the wind began to blow causing the fallen petals to swirl around his feet._

_The smell of the flower garden was so sweet and strong. He heard more voices, not cries, but talking, walking a little further into the garden, he looked to his right and he could see Ginny and Ian in the park and it was a beautiful sunny day where they were; cherry blossoms floating around them as they played._

_Turning to his left he saw his father glaring at him with a stare so cold he felt his body shiver._

_Lucius spoke with the same coldness that filled his eyes, "I told you not to turn your back on me Draco, that there would be hell to pay, and I promise you will. Voldemort was nothing compared to me."_

_His voice was so icy, that the roses on the bush beside him frosted. The tattoo on Draco's fore arm began to burn his skin. He clasped his arm with the pain it was causing. A woman walked up behind Lucius and plucked the frozen rose from the bush, she handed the long stem rose to his father. Her eyes were fixed on Draco; she had an eerie look about her, she seemed somewhat familiar._

_"I am so disappointed in you Draco," Lucius said placing the silvery rose to his mouth. "You and your pathetic mother consorting and hiding things from me." He clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. "When will you learn Draco, I know everything that goes on in my house." His father looked in the direction of Ginny and Ian, and a sick smile crept onto his lips._

_The woman reached up and stroked his father on the face with the back of her black gloved hand; Lucius grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, and looked to Draco, he started to speak to the woman when Draco heard another voice coming from behind him . . ._

"Draco. Draco." Ginny whispered softly as she gently shook his shoulder.

He opened his eyes grabbing his fore arm where the tattoo was.

"What is it, is something wrong?" he asked her with a bit of fear in his voice, sitting up in bed.

"No you must have been dreaming," she said pushing his hair from his face, then glancing to his hand clutching at his forearm.

Quickly, Draco attempted to gather his composure.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedm her hand resing getnly on his tattooed forearm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He glanced at the clock on the night stand. "We have to meet Penelope in the castle in about two hours." He got up and offered his hand to Ginny, "We should be there early to check things out. Knowing my father he knows she is bringing him today." He was rattled and unfocused.

"I had the same feeling." Her hand clasped in his. "This day will be behind us soon Draco." Her voice sounded so confident. "We will be together with our son again, a family again."

He felt a thin smile on his lips at the sound of her words: family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter27**

**The Onyx Box**

As they walked through the front doors of Malahide Castle they were immediately crowded with muggle tourist. Penelope should be arriving there shortly with Ian. Waiting by the front hall exhibits Ginny & Draco both closely watched the door for her to show. The time was passing like honey through a sieve, both were eager to get Ian; anticipation written all over their faces.

She stole a glance at Draco leaning up against a wall carefully watching all the people who were chattering in the room. He was very preoccupied with his thoughts, as he let out heavy sighs about every three seconds. He was different from yesterday; the fear that she saw when she woke him this morning was still plaguing his face. The cool, crass demeanor that was usually displayed by the Draco Malfoy she remembered simply wasn't their today. This was a worried Malfoy, an over anxious with a touch of fear Malfoy. He kept one hand inside his long trench coat; she suspected it was wrapped around his wand. He was anticipating a show from his father today, which Ginny had to admit she was as well. Choosing to wear no color today his hair and eyes were very vivid, looking at him standing there, she could not help think of him telling her that they had been married, for six years.

She cast a quick look to the door and then at the ring on her finger, why had she not taken it off. Ginny was still having a difficulty swallowing all of this; two things kept her with him the night before and had her standing there this morning: Ian and the fact that Dumbledore reiterated the fact that he was hers and Draco's child. Not to mention the love they had made in the early morning hours; she would hate to think _that_ was a charade. But she couldn't think on that now.

She noticed Draco shift his stance.

"There she is." He took Ginny by the arm, and began to slowly approach the entrance.

Still crowded with muggles, they approached her slowly; Ginny half expected it to see Lucius under the hat, so she and Draco were much relieved when it had been Penelope.

Ian was asleep in her arms, he looked lifeless. Ginny did not know whether she should take him or let Draco take him, honestly she thought if he reached out for him first she would have cursed him into next week, he had had him to himself all these years, it was her turn. But in that same instant she reversed her thought, he had been with his father all these years and Draco did seem very anxious to take him from Penelope but having a bit of reserve of whether he should take him.

Turning toward Ginny, Penelope automatically gestured for her to take him.

"He is okay; he should wake up in a couple of hours. I gave him a mild sleeping draught for obvious reasons," she said as she transferred him to Ginny's arms.

He was limp and Ginny couldn't believe how heavy this little body actually was as she took him and put his head at her shoulder. The smell of his cotton head, the sound of his sleeping breaths, his legs dangled to her knees, as she stood there holding him. She had held him many times before but now she was holding him as his mother and it just seemed to fit. He appeared to be unscathed in any way, he was clean and neat, his clothes appeared to be fresh. Draco wrapped the blanket back around him that Penelope had brought with her.

"I can not stay; I had to knock Crabbe and Goyle out with a powerful stunning charm. I only hope they stay in there precarious positions until I return. But they would have a lot of explaining to do should Percy or Lucius return early. I polyjuiced the chamber maid to look like me after of course I used the same sleeping draught; so I have a very small window in which I could do this. I have already been here too long." She gave a pleading look to Draco and then to Ginny. "Percy is in over his head with Lucius." She then turned to Draco. "He is not going to be happy about this, and he is not happy with you. But you already know that don't you? Tell your mother to take extra care; he knows she is still alive." Draco started to speak. "Don't act as if you know not what I speak of." She was trying to give them as much as possible, for she would have to leave very soon. "I would hate for all of this to be in vain, for all of us." She turned to Ginny once more. "Ginny listen to Draco he is not steering you wrong. Just know that okay, I know all of this is hard to take, but trust him." She turned back to Draco. "Accept Harry's help, you are going to need it." She put her hand on Ian's head and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I will get back with Dumbledore as soon as possible. Give my love to your parents Ginny." With that she spun quickly around causing her blue cloak to billow out behind her; disappearing in the crowd of muggles.

* * *

"We need not waste time here," Draco said putting his hand on the top of Ian's head.

"Then we won't." She held Ian with one arm and took her free arm and slipped it around his waist pulling him close to her, until they seemed to melt together and disappeared.

Draco felt as though he were traveling in a dream, it wasn't exactly like disapperating or using a port key. The area around was misty, silver like, not too cool but not too warm. It was like a dream was the best he could describe it. When they reappeared they were at Hogwarts entrance hall, he gave her a look of puzzlement.

"You can't do that, technically speaking, apperate inside Hogwarts," he said as they both headed in the direction of the staircase.

"Well it's not technically apperating or disapperating, it's more like well it's hard to explain," she said.

They were all the way up the staircase when Hermione was heading toward them; coming the direction of Dumbledore's office. When she saw the three of them coming towards her she gave a look of relief.

"Thank Merlin, you are back." She gave Ginny a sisterly hug and kissed Ian on top of the head, and nodding her head to Draco. "Listen I know you just got back and all but there are some things that we all need to go through and talk about. Draco your mum is here. She is with Aunt Petunia in the Gryffindor tower." Draco could tell she had a lot she wanted to get out before she was interrupted by either of them. "We can take Ian up to them." She looked at Ginny then back to Draco. "We have the ebony box." She spurted out bluntly before she meant to.

Draco said nothing to Hermione's statement at first. "Where is it?" he nearly demanded an instant answer form her.

"Harry and Ron have it in the class room beside McGonagall's office, along with some other things that we recovered from your house." She looked him directly in the eyes.

"Ginny, please take Ian up to my mother, then join me in the old charms class room, you too." He directed the last part to Hermione, with that he kissed Ginny on the forehead and Ian on his. He turned and walked in what sounded like a quick heel toe cadence down the corridor.

* * *

A little confused as to whether or not she wanted to leave Ian with anyone other than herself, was not clear in her head as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. This whole thing was still a long parchment of questions in her mind and she wasn't sure that leaving her son with the dead, now alive ex-wife of Lucius Malfoy was what she wanted to do. Remembering what Draco had told her at the hotel about the box, she let her curiosity get the best of her as she stepped through the portrait hole. This proved even more difficult with a sleeping body falling in all directions as she crouched through.

Hermione led her to a picture off to the side of the fireplace and said, "Sirius Black."

The portrait swung open to reveal a narrow door way, they walked in to find a small yet comfortable sitting room with couches, chairs tables and trays of food. Ginny hadn't thought but she hadn't thought to eat this morning, actually she did not think she could have kept her food down if she had.

Narcissa got to her feet instantly the moment Ginny came in the room with Ian as did Aunt Petunia. They both rushed her almost making her loose her balance.

"Oh Ginny, I am so glad you are all safe." Narcissa stoked her hand aver Ian's blonde head. Then putting her palm on Ginny's cheek giving her a look that told her she was glad that she was there and back in her son's life. "You can lay him on the couch there." Narcissa pointed to a red fuzzy couch that was thread bare on the seats.

"Ginny dear are you okay?" Aunt Petunia said as she stood behind her looking over her shoulder as she laid Ian on the couch.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," she turned and gave her a hug. "Confused and tired, but fine." she added. "Penny said he should wake in a couple of hours, could you let us know when he does. We will be in the room beside McGonagall's office." Ginny looked at Narcissa and Aunt Petunia.

* * *

Draco's cadence was echoing down and off the stone walls of the corridor. He reached the room where Ron and Harry were, when he heard them inside, he walked in to find them huddled over the shiny black box on a table at the back of the room. He made his entrance with quieter steps now. They had there back to him so they did not see or hear him come in.

"Crikey, Harry, the damn thing nearly got you that time." Ron jumped back.

Draco couldn't help but smile, for he knew what Ron was talking about.

Harry reached again for the latch on the box, when Draco heard the hissing this time, he decided to speak, "Careful Potter, you don't want to end up getting killed by a little black box now do you?" he drawled out the sneer to the man standing in front of him.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked him immediately.

"Ginny, is taking _**our son**_ to my mother. She will be down in a few minutes."

He knew he shouldn't take such joy torturing them with his words, but he could not resist. The power those two words had on all three men in the room, apart or said with out her name at the beginning had far less conviction. He could see the anger on Ron's face when he said those two tiny little words and the hate on Harry's. Had Ginny been in the room he moat likely would have held his tongue.

"Pity I was hoping she would come back with out you Malfoy," Ron growled.

"What's in the box Malfoy?" Harry quickly changed the subject. "What are you hiding that requires such a protection charm?"

"Has it ever crossed your minds that maybe, just maybe, I am not the one hiding anything?" He sat down in a chair near the wall, rocking it to its back legs leaning the back against the wall, as he crossed his feet at the ankles.

"Bloody hell," said a disgruntled, disbelieving Ron leaning back on the table crossing his arms over his chest, watching him closely.

"Open the damn box, Malfoy, unless you're afraid of what we will find." Harry stood taut gripping his wand and clenching his jaw.

"It's not my box, therefore I can't open it," he said with such a cocky grin on his face, that even he would have wanted to smack him had he been Harry or Ron.

"Likely story, more like you don't bloody want to open it," Ron snapped, his face reddening.

"I said I can't," he said as Ginny came in the room followed closely by three more people. "Not alone anyway."

Ginny looked at all three men very suspiciously; they did have to tell her what was going on any one with eyes could see the tension it the room. She had a two potion bottles in each hand. She handed the green one to Draco and the yellow one to Ron.

"Madame Pomfrey sent these, drink up boys," she tried to say in a cheerful voice, but it came out more sarcastically than she had intended

Draco just for spite raised his potion to Ron. "Cheers." Then he drank it in one gulp, making a sour face as he finished. "They never will get better."

* * *

Ron just pulled one corner of his mouth to up to give a disapproving look to Malfoy. Then drank all his potion in one swallow as well, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, trying not to make the same sour face as Malfoy. They just could not be out done by each other; it just wasn't going to happen.

"So what can't you do by your self?" Ginny directed her question to Draco, then walking to the box that was behind Ron. "Is this the box? The one you were telling me about?" She picked up the box looking at it closely. Memories began to flash in her head, very quickly and then back again. It was like different frames of pictures passing through her mind. She ran her finger over the box, inspecting it's every little detail. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Careful Gin, the snake might bite your finger off." Ron eyed his sister, her concentration lost in the box that was in her hands.

"It won't." Draco rolled his eyes at Ron. "It's her box." He brushed between Harry and Ron making sure he bumped Harry's shoulder, stopping beside Ginny.

He gently took the box from her hands and sat it back on the table in front of them. Harry was standing beside Malfoy and Ron on the side of Ginny. Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore had made their way to the back side of the table so they all could get a better look.

* * *

Dumbledore remembered the box but had forgotten what a protection charm Draco had put on it. He smiled at them all over his half moon spectacles. There was so much anticipation that he was sure if he yelled 'boo' they would all jump out of their skins. The box was made of ebony wood and the trim as the latch was in platinum, he knew his woods and metals well. The ebony wood was used for protection by many witches and wizards, for hundreds of years; the platinum was one of the purest metal know to wizard kind and also one of the hardest.

* * *

The snake had wound itself around the latch. The rose looked so real, this box was beautiful; her initials were in the bottom corner, which she assumed stood for Ginevra Weasley Malfoy since the M was placed in the center and much larger than the other two letters. She still kept having flashes of the box in different places and with different hands on it, never any faces, just hands. One flashed before her the hand was wearing a ring, the one like hers, the hands were hers. She looked at the ring on her hand then back to the box, took her finger and ran it the length of the stem on the rose. The snake hissed softly and slithered back to its normal position around the stem, its tongue flicked her finger. She looked at Draco; he really did not want to show any emotions that he was feeling at the moment in front of all these people that crowded his space.

* * *

He really wished all these people had not been there; he had only intended it to be Dumbledore, and perhaps Hermione. He even liked Lupin, but having Ron and Harry was almost too much. He took a deep breath as he brought his hand into view, he hand been twisting the ring on his finger for the entirety of their standing there. He took his ring off and placed it in a slot on one side of the latch it stuck out just enough to pinch it between your fingers and thumb. He took her hand and removed the ring that she was wearing which no one had noticed up until this point. He gave a quick glance up to Dumbledore then to Ginny, taking in another deep breath as if he planned on holding it a while, he inserted her ring into a slot opposite of his.

"Now you have to," he said with a little more nerves in his voice than he would have liked.

"Turn the latch," she finished studying his face closely as she moved her fingers to the latch and turned it.

The box lid lifted ever so lightly with a soft click of the latch releasing the lock.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. He tried to catch a glance at everyone in the room with out them really noticing he was looking. He really wanted her to be able to look through this box with out all of them there. She must have been reading his mind because he no sooner thought it than she said it.

"I don't mean to be rude but I think I would like to look through this with out all of you watching me." She looked around to all of them.

"Of course," Dumbledore said raising his palms as for the others to follow him.

She smiled at Professor Dumbledore with her eyes twinkling in the sunlight that had found its way through a break in the clouds and the stained glass window of the room.

"But what if it attacks you or something?" Ron said as he was being reluctantly ushered toward the door by Hermione.

The rest of them were filing toward the door as well, even Draco. They had all just barely stepped out the door.

"MALFOY!" he heard her call his name.

He appeared in the door way, feeling very tired and distraught. "Is something the matter?" He entered further in the room walking towards her.

"Yes, there is," she said turning back to the box on the table. "It just occurred to me, that you are the only one who can tell me about what the bloody hell is in here. So, if you don't mind." She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows while gesturing her hand to the black box.

A feeling of relief came over him, relief that she needed him, and asking for his help, even if it was to go through some keepsakes and memories in a box, that he had bought for her. One that he had not opened since the day the memory charm had been performed on her. They put the things in that box together deciding what should be kept, of their life together even though it had been brief. A year and a half it was, before they filled that box with their life, their love and their family, it had sat patiently for almost six years waiting on them to open it. He had a mixture of feelings, telling her about what was in the box. He looked around and saw no comfortable place to sit so he took out his wand, lit the fire in the grate and conjured them a fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. He then shut the door with a flick of his wand, and put a silencing charm on the room. He gently picked up the box off the table and took it to the rug. He sat down the box like it was a fragile egg, and then patted the rug in front of him inviting her to join him.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor toward the steps, Harry and Ron had already started down to the Great Hall. Hermione could tell that Harry didn't feel like talking right now, but he would let them know soon enough when he was. He always had, the only thing he usually bottled it up and let it all go at once, like wine bottle that had been shook really hard waiting for the cork to give way to the pressure.

Dumbledore spoke to Hermione and Remus in a very soothing tone, "Miss Granger, may I speak with you and Remus in my office please."

Hermione gave Remus a questioning look. Remus shrugged his shoulders. They followed Dumbledore to his office up the spiral stair case. They all sat in oversized arm chairs, as Dumbledore reached for his tea cup on the tables between them.

"Is something wrong professor?" Hermione asked Dumbledore with a furrowed brow

"Well actually no Miss Granger things seem to be as they should be and should have been," he said taking a sip of his tea.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione said while Lupin sat in silence.

"You see Miss Granger the contents of that box will confirm all that Ginny has been told over the last few days. Plus there are a few things in there, if I remember correctly that have not been told to her or anyone else to my knowledge. Now at one time she knew about them and accepted it, as did you Miss Granger."

"Excuse me professor but, I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione gave him that you are totally out of your mind look.

"I guess I will never learn Hermione. But, since Ginny and Draco thought it was for the best, I relented and did the memory charms. Well at the time it was the only thing to do, I suppose. Lucius was and evidently still is a desperate man. For what I am not quite sure, but desperate men take desperate measures, just like Draco did. And desperate measures usually mean that you will suffer great loss. For Draco, it was Ginny, for Ginny it was Draco and Ian. I would say that Miss Weasley, or I should say Mrs. Malfoy, has lost a great deal over the years. Sometime we are fortunate enough to recover that loss."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hermione said looking at Dumbledore and then to Remus.

"Miss Granger, are you not the best friend of Ginny?" Dumbledore asked her. "You told me you even remembered that box, did you not."

"Yes, sir." She nodded her head. "We are more like sisters."

"So you will have already known, at one time of that I am about to tell you."

She looked at Remus; he sat there with his hands clasped in his lap looking at his knees. Then she returned her gaze to Dumbledore. "Have already known what?"

"You, Miss Granger were and still are Ginny's, best friend and confidant. She told you about the relationship of her and Mr. Malfoy. It started in your last year at Hogwarts. It continued into Ginny's last year; granted the relationship at first was started with ill intentions on both ends," Dumbledore paused looking at Hermione intently.

"What do you mean ill intentions on both ends?" Hermione thought she could figure it out but she didn't want to think about it right now it would be easier to have Dumbledore tell her. She looked at Remus he was still starring at his knees, nodding his head silently in agreement.

"It would seem that Draco was instructed by his father, among other things. Ginny, she wanted to be treated as an equal by Harry and Ron, not to mention to get Harry's attention," he looked to Remus.

"Only after much planning of how they were going to go through with their devious plans, it backfired on them so to speak." Remus finally looked at Hermione, with a slight bemused look. "They had become really close you could say after months of planning, how to go about it, that suddenly revenge or instructions from Voldemort or Lucius, did not matter to them."

"You are saying they have been together that long and none of us knew," Hermione said still clearly not comprehending everything that was being said.

"She told you Hermione," Remus said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was beginning to understand what they were saying. "I knew and my memory was wiped clean, it that what you are saying." She blinked her eyes furiously looking between Remus and Dumbledore.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I' m sorry sir but this seems so incredulous." Hermione stood shoving her hands in her pockets walking towards the window.

"It may be Miss Granger, it is still so," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Ginny gently opened the lid to the beautiful box that lay in front of her. She looked at Draco, he looked like a little child about to get a piece of candy or something, she had really only seen him with that look a few times. It had been when he was playing with Ian, and couple of times when they would have dinner all together. She thought it was odd then, but now it made sense.

Inside the box were rolled parchments, some photographs, and a few pieces of stray odd jewelry; and what appeared to be a few bottled memories. She picked up the parchment looked at Draco.

"Here goes."

She removed the piece of string that was keeping it rolled. She unrolled it very gently. Looking at it for a long time she looked at Draco, trying to hold back her tears she read out loud.

"Ian Nicholas Malfoy, five pounds and six ounces, eighteen inches long." She bit the bottom of her lip, took a breath and continued to read, "parents, Ginevra Weasley Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy, attended by Madame Poppy Pomfrey, witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and," she looked up at him and then back to the parchment as she read the last name with disbelief, "Hermione Granger?" she returned her eyes to his for an explanation of what she had just read.

He picked up a rolled parchment of a lighter color almost white, and handed it to her.

"Yes Hermione new, I don't know if we could have made it through a lot of things with out her. It would just about been damned near impossible." He smiled at Ginny as she took the parchment from his hand.

Unrolling the parchment not really knowing what to expect, she said, "I am to assume that Ron never knew of any of this, or Harry?"

"No, just her, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey and my mother of course," he said as he laid down propping up on one elbow his head in his hand.

"You didn't tell, Snape?" she broke her gaze from the parchment to look at him.

"Hell no! Didn't trust him, still don't for that matter!" his voice a little addled.

"So Hermione is the godmother of our son." She rolled the parchment and laid it beside the other that she had read. "Another fight coming on." She was referring to Ron

'He'll come around in time Gin." He reached out touching her hand. "I know me, your brother and Potter will never be on the best friends page, it's just the way it is, but he loves you, they both do and they will come around." She smiled at him. "And besides if they don't I can always jinx them for you." He almost took a little too much pleasure in his last statement, and he knew she caught it.

She just rolled her eyes at his statement, and continued to look through the box. A marriage certificate dated December 27, 1998. There were pictures of her and Draco, when she was still in school obviously, some of what looked to be wedding pictures, pictures of her baring her bare pregnant belly, some of her, him and Ian right after he was born. There was even a picture of Hermione holding Ian, and Dumbledore holding him. It looked like he had kept many things that pertained to him and her. He would tell her every little detail about each picture that she pulled from the box. There was a picture that she pulled out that was of him alone, she couldn't tell where it was taken but, but the scene behind him told her it was taken in the autumn. He had his head down and was smiling, the sun shone on his blond hair, making it look flaxen more than the white blonde that it was, he had on a green scarf that she had seen him still wear.

"You made that scarf with a knitting spell that Hermione used to make all those ridiculous garments for the house elves." He gave a light chuckle, "fortunately you mastered it better than she did."

"I made you something? You must have really impressed me then," she tried to say with a sarcastic tone but come out more with a laugh.

"Yeah you also gave me this." He reached behind him to get the scarf that he laid with his coat. Showing her a small pin that looked like it was for a tie. It was a silver snake with tiny green eyes. "You figured I could get away with wearing it around school."

"Around school? So just exactly how long were, have we been together?"

"Since my seventh year, pretty early on too, when school started back." He looked like he was reliving it in his head, as he bit the inside of his mouth.

"You've go to be kidding me. Why? How?" She had a bemused look on her face, and then she started to speak in a rapid almost panicked voice, "I mean this is still so far fetched for me. You and me actually mutually agreeing to have a relationship, and then, well a child together then you tell me we are married. I've had my memory erased, your mother is alive, your father rapes my mind and obviously wants something that you have in your possession, Luna tries to set me on fire, I have a child upstairs that I have had no part of his life for the past five years, you have a sister and a brother, my brother hates my guts and thinks I'm a whore, not to mention what Harry feels about me by now. And my poor parents who knows how they will take all of this. Only you and Dumbledore remember the whole blasted thing." She started to giggle uncontrollably. "It's a bloody fucking dream," she said. "A bloody fucking dream, and mum will wake me any minute, and none of this will be real.

"To top it all off I am supposed to weld some great power that is supposed to bring about the fall of some great evil, which I might add, I have no bloody idea who or what it is, whether I do it my self or my future children do it. Yours or Harry's kids at that, isn't that ironic."

She began to scan the room looking for an escape; she couldn't take anymore she thought. Where could she go she needed to get out, she began to ring her hands. She was breathing in as if every breath was going to be her last. She watched him closely, as if he were going to attack her or something, all of a sudden she did not trust anyone, nobody, not even herself or Dumbledore.

She glanced down at the box, and then to Draco, he never moved, he did not say anything. Why is he just sitting there, the barmy bastard who does he think he is? She gathered all the pictures and parchments and put them back in the box never taking her eyes from his. She had finally cracked, gone crazy, a nutter she was, a bloody crackpot; they would put her in St. Mungo's for sure, but they would have to find her first.

He got to his feet as she rose to hers, not taking her eyes off him, she needed to get out, she was trapped, she couldn't think straight. If she had thought to vanish she would have. But her mind wasn't clear, and she could hear the wind outside begin to whistle around the castle.

She tried to calm herself, 'just don't get too out of control Ginny'. Breathe. Breathe, thinking to herself once more. She had the box clutched to her chest, backing away from him as he edged closer to her.

"Ginny, I know all of this is seems unreal," he began to speak in the calmest voice he could muster, which wasn't much. Matter of fact she was beginning to scare him; she was acting as if her brain had shut down, a crazy woman. He had expected her to be upset but not jump of the bloody wagon.

"Don't come any closer, Malfoy." She continued to back towards the door. She was losing her mind.

He held up his hands in concession. "Okay, Okay, I won't come any closer." He stopped in his tracks.

Ginny took the rings from the box and threw them at him as hard as she could.

"Ginevra," he said his hands closing around the pair of wedding bands. "Please, I'm begging you."

She looked around once again gauging her distance from the door. She needed out that door. This was too crazy to, out of place. She watched Draco as he put the ring back on his finger. The Draco Malfoy she knew at one time would not have let her get out of that room if he had wanted her to stay for his own accord. She looked at his face; he had an expression of fear. She still needed to get out and think, without any interference. The only thing she felt strongly about at this point was Ian. Out of all things she believed she knew that part was true, and she even knew that he belonged to Draco. But as to the why, that was what was bothering her.

She calmed her self enough to speak to him, "Draco, I'm sorry. I just need some time." She worried her bottom lip. "Tell Ian I will be back soon, and that I love him." She continued to back up towards the door. "I'm sorry." The hot tears began to flow.

He saw the fear and the pain in her eyes. So he said the only thing he could say at this point, "I won't push you, Ginevra. You say the word; you know I will find you."

"I'm sorry, Draco." She backed out the door and into the corridor.

He heard her feet traveling quickly as he made his way to the door, she was already out of sight when he reached the hallway. He took in a heavy breath and chased after her; he rounded the corner and saw her heading down the stairs just as he was about to catch up to her before she headed down another flight of stairs she vanished. Draco came to a skidding halt at the top of the stairs on the second floor, breathing heavy.

"Damn it!" he shouted running his hands through his hair.

He took off down the stairs again doing the one thing he could do now; find the only people he knew that could help him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Luna's Letter, a Lipstick Stained Glass and Dark Haired Man**

Harry watched as Hermione followed Remus and Dumbledore to his office; Ron standing beside him scratching his head. Obviously whatever Dumbledore wanted to discuss with them was private and he did not want an audience. He and Ron were about to turn to head down the stair case when Professor McGonagall called his name.

"Potter," she said coming from her charms class room.

"Yes ma'am," Harry sighed followed by a long sigh.

She was tapping the corner of an envelope in the palm of her hand.

"This came for you earlier." She handed the envelope to him, her lips pulled tight. "I thought it best to wait and give it to you, considering."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said taking the envelope from her. He turned the envelope over; he recognized the wax seal and the curly handwriting immediately.

He sensed that Professor McGonagall wanted to say something to him, but held her tongue just the same.

"Get some rest you two," she said. "You look dreadful."

"We'll do that," Harry said as he nodded his head then turned and slowly walked down the corridor. He opened the letter and began to read it; he stopped and dropped his hands to his side clutching the parchment in his hand.

"Harry, everything all right?" Ron asked him.

Harry had almost forgotten that Ron was with him. He folded the parchment back up and placed it in the envelope, sticking it in his back pocket.

Harry scratched his head and stood there pondering the letter for a moment.

"Care to join me for some fresh air?" he asked Ron who was staring at him with concern.

"Sure," Ron answered, nodding his head.

Harry and Ron headed down to the lake taking the path that took them by the greenhouses. Snowdrifts were piled against them at least six foot high; he could see through the glass in some places to all the plants and herbs inside. The sun was trying to find a hole through the thick clouds, a pitiful attempt to warm the air.

The waves were sloshing on the rocky shore of the lake. Harry bent and picked up a hand full of smooth stones and began to skip them across the glassy water. Ron followed his lead. They neither one spoke for the longest time; they just stood at the water's edge skipping rocks.

"So mate, you going to make me ask what the letter said?" Ron said sliding another rock across the lake.

"Well it would seem that I am down two for two." Harry dropped the rocks and wiped his hands on his pants, then removed the envelope from his back pocket. "Here see for your self." He held out the letter to Ron.

Ron too dropped his stones and wiped his hands on his jeans taking the letter. He read in silence as Harry squatted down resting his chin on his knee looking out over the water.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_By the time you get this letter, I will be on my way to Russia. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately; things between us aren't going to work out. I should have known this a long time ago but I kept hanging on to some slim chance of hope that we could work things out. I know this is a difficult time for you and I feel that I am only adding to the turmoil. I am sorry for the way I have treated you over the last month; I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. I will just have to learn to face the facts that you and I were never meant to be. It always seemed that something would come between us. I only hope that I was not a disappointment to you when we were together. Just know that I will always love you and pray that you are happy. I can't spend the rest of my life waiting to see if things will come together like I had hoped they would so many times. It's not fair to either of us._

_I do wish you the best with Ginny, you both deserve to be happy. Take care and be blessed in all that you go to do. You are a good man Harry, just know that._

_Love Always,_

_Luna_

Ron folded the parchment and neatly placed it back in the envelope, handing it back to Harry.

"Sorry mate," Ron said with a true note of sympathy in his voice.

"Don't be," Harry said putting the envelope back in his pocket. "She's right, it wasn't fair to her."

Ron said nothing only cleared his throat and took a seat on a large rock closer to the water. He pulled his long leg up clasping his hands around it and just worried his bottom lip; much like Ginny always did when she didn't know what to say to him.

"Ron, these last few days have been very hard, but very enlightening for me." Harry walked closer to the pond edge.

Ron turned his head looking out over the water. "Tell me about it."

Both men were unspoken, the wind in the trees and the water on the rocks were all that were talking at the moment.

"Ginny was right you know," Harry finally said, interrupting the silence. "I did leave her behind."

"Harry, that's just nutter talk." Ron shifted on the rock beside him.

"No it's not Ron." He squatted down picking up another hand full of flat stones. "It was always something, in school, after school, something would always have more precedence for me than her." He skimmed a stone across the glassy surface of the pond watching it skip.

"Like ridding the world of evil isn't important," Ron said shaking his head.

"I love Ginny, I always have, but when I saw her with Malfoy."

Ron sighed heavily in disgust. "Harry-,"

"No, listen, let me finish." Harry skimmed another stone. "I realized that he does love her, very much, he would have to. I mean to stand back and watch her go on with out him and their child."

Ron huffed again accompanied by rolling eyes.

"And she must have loved him in the same capacity to be willing to give up her child." Harry stopped skipping the stones and looked at his best friend. "I have to give credit to Malfoy, I don't know if I could have done that." He skipped the last stone across the pond.

"And I don't know if I even believe all this bullshit." Ron stood and ran his hands through his hair looking down at his feet.

"Well Dumbledore's word has always been good enough for me." Harry sighed, "And it is no different for me now. I have decided that it was not me the prophecy was talking about at all. It is Malfoy, and I am going to take Hermione's advice and do what I can to help Ginny, even if it means stepping aside to Draco Malfoy." Harry blinked his eyes slowly; he could hardly believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"All I can say is you're a better man than me Harry." Ron shook his head as he clasped his friends shoulder.

"No I'm not." Harry chuckled lightly. "You would do the same thing Ron."

"No, I don't think I would." Ron smiled. "I would just kill him, which is what I would really like to do now. But seeing as it would probably just make the bloody bastard look good, he's not worth the damn trouble." Ron laughed heartily now. "Besides I don't want to listen to Hermione either."

Harry laughed.

"Speaking of," Ron said. "I should probably get back to the castle and see what it was Dumbledore wanted to chat with her about."

"You go ahead," said Harry shoving his hands in his pockets. "I think I'll go have a drink at the Hog's Head. Besides, I promised Aunt Petunia the next time I was close to Honeydukes I would buy her a pound of chocolate."

"Okay, we'll catch up with you later Harry."

"Okay," Harry said as the two men went in opposite directions.

* * *

Draco had no idea where Ginny had gone. His main objective at the moment was to find Potter, Granger, and Weasley. He ran at a full stride down the corridor, down the stair to the Great Hall, he burst through the doors, which startled the students that were eating. He scanned the room for the three people he was looking for, only to see they weren't there. He turned and went back towards the main entrance, he must have looked a great deal in distress when Hermione came walking down the stairs. She walked down the last few at stagnant intervals. 

"You all right there Malfoy?" she asked him.

"She's gone," his voice was unnerved.

"Gone!" Hermione shouted. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't bloody know," Draco said, very disturbed. "We were looking through the box, talking about what was in there and she was asking me questions." He threw his hands up. "The next thing I know she was acting like she had fallen out of the whomping willow."

"Great Merlin, this can't be good." Hermione clacked her teeth and widened her eyes. "Well we need to find her, there's no telling what can."

Draco cut her off, "I know."

He shook his head as he dropped his gaze, placing his thumb and finger in the corners of his eyes, like he had a headache. He heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Ron," Hermione said dramatically.

"What's going on?" Ron asked looking between them.

"She's gone; left out of here like a mad woman," Draco said with his hand now squeezing the back of his neck. He saw Ron's fist clench into a hard ball at his side, he could hear his heavy disgruntled breathing.

"And you didn't stop her?"

Draco couldn't have been more thankful for Granger than at that very moment; for she evidently saw what was coming and stepped in front of Weasley before his fist could rise and make contact with his face.

"Why are we wasting time here then, we have to find her." Ron's face was stone cold. "Who knows what could happen if she should run into the wrong people," his words were sharp, directed at Draco.

"But where would she have gone?" Hermione looked to Malfoy and then to Ron.

"I have no idea." He put his hands on his hips and looked at Ron really not wanting to ask the question that was about to come out of his mouth, "Where's Potter?"

"He went to the Hog's Head."

"I need to go check on Ian and my mother. Granger, let Dumbledore and Remus know what is going on." He clenched his jaw but not in anger. "I'll meet you back down here in a few minutes."

Hermione and Ron parted ways with Draco at the corridor to Dumbledore's office. He continued at a full paced run up the stairs and to the Gryffindor Tower. His stomach was in knots and his head was beginning to hurt badly. He had hoped that the box would have clarified things for her, not make them worse.

* * *

Harry sat in the Hog's Head by himself at a small table in the back hoping to avoid attention from the other patron's, not that there were that many in the Hog's Head. Reading the letter he had got from Luna for the fifth time, he took a drink of his Firewhiskey and sat it back on the table when a woman approached him from out of no where. 

The curly haired woman set her drink on the table. "Care for company?" she asked.

"No thanks." Harry looked away from her out the window.

She pulled out the seat opposite him and sat down laying her purse and gloves in the seat next to her.

"Good, neither do I." She took another drink from her glass.

"I said I would like to be alone."

Harry had never met this woman before and to be quite honest she looked rather out of place at the Hog's Head. She looked more the type to be in Madame Puddifoot's or The Three Broomsticks, or one of those High Society places like his Aunt Petunia would read about in muggle magazines. She kept sitting there as she looked at Harry very inversely, not like most people did, then lazily shifting her gaze to the grimy window.

"I said I would like to be alone." Harry narrowed his eyes as he took another drink of Firewhiskey.

"And you are," her words drawled out worse than Draco's. She removed the scarf holding back her head of curls, retying it. The color reminded Harry of the changing autumn leaves; a mass of golden red.

"I can't be alone if you are sitting there," Harry said most informative, sarcastic even.

"Sure you can." She tapped her manicured, blood red fingernails on the wooden table.

How pretentious Harry thought to himself.

"Can you stop that?" Harry laid his hand on top of hers to stop the irritating clack of her nails.

"Sorry," she said and smiled, then turned her head to look out the window.

Suddenly she held her hand out across the table to Harry.

"Cecelia Frasier, but call me Celia."

Harry sat down his glass and took her hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry, Harry Potter," she said as if she had no idea who he was. She smiled at him again, the sun shining in the window illuminating her porcelain face.

The only people who didn't know who he was these days were babies or people who had been living in a cave. But he noticed her voice had an accent, not any local accent either. Her words drawled as if they would never fall out of her mouth. She continued to sit there saying nothing to him, not even really looking at him running her finger around the rim of her lipstick stained glass; her face never showed the least bit of distress but her eyes told a different story.

Harry new he would regret asking her but he did any way, "Not from here are you?" Signaling to the bar maid to bring them another drink.

"Do I stick out that bad?" she took a drink out of her new glass leaving that red lipstick ring, keeping her gaze steady looking out the window, half smiling.

If Harry knew one thing, it was the look of someone trying to get away, and she had it, "Nah your accent does," he said smiling at her.

"Oh right." Her half smile fading, and her voice solemn.

"So you visiting?" he asked making polite conversation.

"No, not really." She looked at him with her cool green eyes still reflecting the rays of the sun. "More like avoiding. Yeah I think that would best describe it," her voice still distant.

Not sure he should ask the next question, but she had sat down at his table.

"Who? If I may ask?" He filled their glasses from the decanter the barmaid left.

"My self mostly; along with my family not to mention half the American Wizarding world." She crushed a piece of ice between her teeth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry was doing the same thing. "So you are from America?" He was now just letting his curiosity get the better of him.

She nodded her head; she was about to answer him with the door to the pub slammed open. Standing in its wake was Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Remus. Harry waved to them; he could tell that they were distressed. Celia turned her face to see who he was motioning to.

When they reached the table Hermione's eyes widened looking at the young woman sitting with him. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her; studying her intently.

"Harry, Ginny has disappeared," Ron said out of breath like he had run a marathon.

"What happened?" He pushed his chair back as he stood from the table, looking accusatory at Malfoy. "We have to find her!" He shook his head in agitation; forgetting that Celia was sitting there. "But where would she go."

"To the last place you would think of," Celia said unfazed by the sudden stares she was getting from the people surrounding their table.

Elegantly she got up grabbed her clutch and took the last swallow of Firewhiskey from her glass. That was when he noticed the ring she wore on her pointer finger. Gold mans ring, it looked like a chimaera, the eyes were tiny rubies, and it was one wicked looking ring, made Harry have cold chills. She pulled on her black leather gloves and wrapped her cloak around her; she laid some money on the table before excusing her self.

She laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you around Harry. Harry Potter," she smiled but her voice was still very distant. "I hope you find who ever it is you're looking for."

Her curls bounced softly as she made her way to the door. She stopped and turned back to look at the faces that were staring at her. She looked directly at Draco then turned back and walked out the door.

She no sooner shut the door behind her when Hermione spoke in a panicked tone, "Do you know who that was Harry?" Hermione turned back to the door then back to Harry, "That was Celia Ulrick."

"What did she mean by the last place we would think to look?" Ron said not interested in what Hermione was saying.

"Great, that's all we need," said Draco in near silence as he pressed his fingers to his temple.

"And?" Harry was looking at the lipstick stained glass, then back to his friends and Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Wizarding, A World History, International Wizarding News?" She was very irritated at the fact that yet again the people she chose to associate with never read anything.

"Are you talking about the Ulrick Family in America?" Remus finally realized what Hermione was saying.

"Yes, besides she is in the Wizarding Global News all the time." Hermione flopped down in the chair picking up the glass with the lipstick stains. "Her engagement was announced a few days ago to another powerful and wealthy wizarding family, Darragh Sullivan."

"Personally I could give a rat's arse less who she is?" Ron snapped. "We need to find Ginny."

"I couldn't agree more Weasley," Draco said nodding his head in agreement.

"We should split up," Hermione interceded. "Ron?" Hermione said like a flash of light went off in her brain, "Ginny has not told your parents about all this yet has she?"

"Probably not, why?" Ron got that quizzical look on his face. "You don't think she would go there do you?"

"You go to The Burrow." She pointed to Ron. "Harry you go to London, check around the Ministry, maybe she is there somewhere, Grimmauld Place, St. Mungo's perhaps." She then pointed her finger to Draco. "You check the Manor, and where ever it was you were last night." Draco nodded his head. "I will check Diagon Alley and around her apartment."

"I'll stay behind incase she comes back here." Remus puffed his pipe.

"We will meet back at the school in one hour," Hermione instructed. "Unless of course we find her, then we will need a quick way of communicating." She began to turn her head looking around the bar. "Turn out your pockets."

They all rammed their hands in their pockets pulling out what they had in them. Draco had their wedding bands and toy quidditch player; Harry had a stone that he had put in his and some coins; Ron pulled out some wrapped licorice; Hermione a small quill and parchment.

"Well this will have to do," she said then muttered the communication spell over them.

"What do we do if she is not in any of these places?" Harry asked.

"You're the Auror Potter, just figure it out." Harry could tell Draco was getting edgy.

"Right we shouldn't waste anymore time," interjected Hermione.

"Please be careful," Ron said then kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"One hour," she said.

They turned to head out the door; once outside they all looked at their watches again.

"Malfoy," Harry called. "You might need this." Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from out of thin air it seemed tossing it to him.

Draco caught the cloak and looked at Harry with a thankful expression. "Thanks Potter."

"See that nothing happens to it, I want it back." Harry said before disapperating.

* * *

Draco arrived at what was left of the manor, just beyond the labyrinth of rose gardens, in a small thicket. The smoke and ash was still thick in the air; he slung Potter's cloak around him and approached the smoldering heap with caution. As he got closer to the gardens hedge the sky above him began to cloud up again threatening snow. He shivered as the wind blew under the cloak giving him a slight chill making him wish he had remembered to remember his own cloak. 

Once inside the maze he began to slowly make his way around, being very careful to step light on his feet. All the rose bushes were still in bloom and covered in snow; a spell his mother always put on them so she could enjoy their beauty year round. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually walked through the gardens.

The further he walked into the hedges and bushes the more definite the smell of the burning remains of his home he could smell. Slowly but surely he finally made his way to what was left of the back veranda. He could see the gazebo was still intact, it had suffered smoke damage; but the house for the most part was utterly destroyed. Draco took in a sickening breath and fought back the urge to curse out loud. Walking across the back patio heading towards the steps Draco stopped; he suddenly felt he wasn't alone. Deciding to stay hidden under the cloak he headed back into the garden and surveyed the area.

From the other side of the garden emerged a man Draco didn't recognize. He was a tall man with long dark hair; his square face appeared unshaven; arms hidden beneath his cloak. He looked as if he too were looking for something or someone. Watching from a distance keeping perfectly still Draco just watched him as he poked around the gazebo and then around some debris on the steps. Then suddenly as if he too felt he weren't alone the man ducked behind a trellis of roses.

Draco couldn't get a good view of the man now; he was about to move around the edge of the row of bushes he was standing behind when he saw another figure enter into the garden, a woman. What is this; he thought a central meeting place. But this figure he recognized. Draco moved around to get a better look. When the man behind the trellis came out, his wand peeking out slightly from his cloak and approached the individual who had just entered in the garden.

"Well, well, well," the man said, now visibly showing his wand, crossing his arms over his chest as he approached the woman from behind. "Why am I not surprised to find you here."

The woman halted in her tracks; her back straight and her face stiff.

"I bet," he drawled, getting closer to the woman. "That daddy doesn't know his princess is here, does he?" he said in her ear.

Draco could see the disgusted look on her face; her repulse at this mans touch.

"Don't call me that, Trevor," she said through gritted teeth, gripping her wand. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have been sent here to do a job." The man placed his large hand on her slim neck, turning her head at an awkward angle so he could look into her face.

"I'm impressed he sent you, seeing that you botched the last job so badly that I had to come in and clean it up for you." Draco could hear the loathing in her voice.

The man ignored her pretentious statement. "I should ask what you are doing here princess?" he said a saturating tone in his voice. He moved his face up to her hair breathing in deep.

"None of your business Trevor," she said.

This answer obviously provoked the man. He spun her around and wound his fist tight in her hair, again pulling her head back at an awkward angle. He could see the woman gripping her wand tightly, willing self control not to use it on the man.

"If you ask me," he said moving in closer to her face, he was only inches from her lips; his hand still wound tight in her hair. "I would say you are running."

"Well I didn't ask you?"

The man looked as if he could devour her; his pleasure written all over his face. But she was making no attempt to fend him off; none. Draco couldn't see her face, so he couldn't tell if she were afraid or not, she certainly didn't sound like it in her tone with him.

"Now if you don't mind I will kindly ask you to let me go. I have things to do."

"And if I don't." Draco could see his hand snake around her pulling her hips into him.

"Do you really want to find out?"

Draco saw her slip her wand between their bodies; the man jumped slightly. He could only imagine where the tip of her wand was pointing.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled, still advancing on her.

"Shall I dispatch her for you," said a voice Draco definitely recognized. "I daresay Mr. McLane, if I didn't know any better, that your intentions at the moment are most ill mannered."

The dark haired man loosened his hold on her at once, when Lucius spoke. He obviously did not care for his father by the look on his face. Draco held his breath.

"Mr. Malfoy." The man was red faced and agitated.

The woman turned and faced his father; for a moment Draco thought he saw a slight smile on her face.

"I appreciate your graciousness Mr. Malfoy," she said dulcetly. "But that won't be necessary; he was just about to leave."

Draco saw his father stare at the young man with narrowed eyes.

"I've got my eye on you Princess," the dark haired man growled as the corner of his lip pulled into a sneer.

"I'll keep that in mind." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Malfoy." The man nodded his head curtly, then disapperated, leaving the woman alone with his father.

After the man was gone the woman loosened her grip on her wand and relaxed her stance. Draco watched and listened with anticipation.

"I could have handled him you know," she said casually, turning her back on Lucius.

"Yes, I'm sure you could have," his father said closing the narrow gap between them.

Thunder rolled overhead. They all, including Draco looked up to the sky.

"I should go," she said as his father pulled her to him; but this time the woman didn't seem to mind. "I can't have him running off at the mouth."

"No we can't have that can we?" Lucius said as he ungloved his hand and placed it on her face. Still standing behind her he lowered his lips to her neck. Draco grimaced; this woman was his age, nearly half his father's age.

Closing her eyes she let his father kiss and touch her, but suddenly she stopped him.

"No," she turned and backed up slightly.

To his surprise, his father did not seem angry; he looked truly disappointed by her reluctance. Not the kid of typical affronted look, but one of defeat. It was strange.

"Very well," Lucius said as if they, the two of them, had had this conversation before.

"If you will excuse me I have some business to take care of. As I said, I can't have Trevor running his mouth." She smoothed her hair and cloak.

"Do what you feel you must." Lucius kissed her again this time on the lips. He then disappeared from the garden.

The woman seemed very frustrated as she whipped out her wand and shot a blue light from the tip towards some bushes behind Draco.

"Damn him," she hissed as she shot out several more streaks of light. The the woman just screamed.

Draco was now holding his breath; thunder rumbled overhead again.

"Damn them all!" she yelled to no one in particular; then she too disapperated from the garden.

Finally Draco could breathe.

* * *

Hermione appeared outside the joke shop in Diagon Alley, she could see George inside behind the counter. She quickly opened the door; the irritating bells clanging loudly as it closed. 

Swiftly she made her way through the shop and to the back where the stairwell was located up to the apartments.

"Hey Hermione," George called to her as she passed. "Something the matter?"

"Ginny's missing," she said in a low voice, then continued her way up the stairs.

She could hear George shoo everyone out of the joke shop and cast a locking spell on the door. It was only seconds before he was beside her in the stairwell.

"What do you mean Ginny's missing?" he asked her following her down the corridor to Ginny's apartment.

Hermione put her finger to her lips and pointed. The door was cracked slightly; Hermione and George removed their wands gripping them tightly. Pushing the door open with her wand, George slipped into the room first, Hermione followed, everything seemed to be in order.

From the back of the apartment toward the bedroom; they heard some rustling

George indicated he would go first; as Hermione moved slowly behind him she noticed a painting that was hanging on the wall was hanging very crooked. She placed her back against George's as he moved forward so she could see behind them. Something was very out of place, something besides the picture on the wall. They could still hear the rustling; it was coming from Ginny's bedroom. Hermione inspected everything as they slowly walked down the narrow hallway. Keeping their backs to each other they each turned to insect the room in front of them.

In front of the large wardrobe stood a tall, dark haired wizard he was throwing clothes from the wardrobe and emptying the drawers inside. Hermione held out her wand, George's wand now pointing in the direction hers was.

"Oi," George called, catching the man off guard.

The man turned around and cast a spell in their direction. Hermione quickly deflected as George cast another one in his direction. Seeing he was out numbered and defeated pointed his wand at the outer wall and blasted a hole in it. Hermione and George were casting spells at him left and right, he deflected some but out ran most of them as he jumped from the window disapperating before he hit the ground.

Hermione and George both ran to the smoking void in the wall; looking out and down the man was no where in sight.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" George asked looking down at the ground.

"I don't know," Hermione said breathing hard. "Listen George," she said. "If Ginny does come here, don't let her leave and get her to Hogsmeade straight away."

"What's going on?" he asked straightening back up.

"I don't have time to explain it all right now, but just keep an eye out for her okay."

Hermione didn't leave anytime for explanations before she tried to disapperate. But she found that she couldn't.

"Anti-disapperation charm," George said noticing her contemplated look. "No one in or out, Harry did it."

"Ahh, makes sense." She waved her hand to George and jumped out of the window and disappeared.

Hermione re-appeared at the entrance to Uther Park. She noticed the sun was being swallowed some dark clouds overhead. The park was full of children playing, accompanied by their parents or nannies. She began walking along the path around the park; she didn't see Ginny anywhere. A little on edge from what had happened in Ginny's apartment; Hermione sat down on a bench in the park and took a deep breath.

"Okay, pull yourself together." She took another deep breath.

Hermione was trying to think of what she should do next, where she should look for Ginny next. Who was that man in her apartment and what was he looking for. Hermione could see his face plain as day. She removed the parchment and mini-quill from her pocket and tapped it with her wand. The quill began to outline on the parchment; she had it draw a picture of the man that was in Ginny's apartment. When it was finished she carefully rolled it up and placed it inside her cloak.

She decided to look around the park once more before she headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione got up off the bench and began to walk the park once again. The crowd was thinning down, a few older kids was all that remained. Just as she headed for the entrance to leave; the man that was in Ginny's apartment entered the park; Hermione swallowed hard and backed up behind a statute. He just stood at the entrance, lurking. He reached in his cloak and took out a slender golden box. At first Hermione didn't know what he was doing; but then he took out a cigarette and began to puff furiously on it. He paced back and forth in front of the entrance smoking three or four cigarettes before he walked off down the path.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and held tightly to her wand as she made her way toward the entrance. She kept her head down and nearly ran to the gates of the park.

"Excuse me," said a man's voice, as Hermione bumped into someone.

She looked up quickly. Goyle.

"Oh sorry," she said without making any further eye contact or conversation and continued on her way out of the park. She didn't look back and as soon as she got out of earshot she disapperated back to Hogsmeade Station. Her heart was beating hard as she ran up top the school she thought it would pound out of her chest.

She pulled the piece of parchment from her pocket and made her way for the stairs when the large door behind her opened. It was a very distraught looking Malfoy; he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Hear from Potter or Weasley?" he asked making his way to where she was on the stairs.

"No, you?" she asked him.

"No." He shook his head.

"Draco," Hermione said holding out the parchment. "Do you recognize this man?"

Draco took the parchment from her and studied it for a second.

"I don't know him, but I do recognize him." He handed the parchment back to her. "He was at the Manor, when I went there, and so was my father and," he stopped.

"Your father?" Hermione shrieked. "This man was just at Ginny's apartment rummaging through her things, like he was looking for something."

"What!"

Hermione nodded her head. "He tried to blast me and George to bits."

"We should show this to Dumbledore and see what he can make of it if anything."

"I agree."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**A Journal Kept**

Harry went to Grimmauld Place first; and as he suspected no one was there. It looked the same as when they all left it a couple of nights ago. He apperated to muggle London, leaving Grimmauld Place with a host of protection charms. Highly doubtful that Ginny would have come to the ministry Harry entered the red phone booth.

Once inside he greeted the guard and boarded the lift, heading up to Ginny's floor. Harry mulled over the last few days in his head as he walked down the corridor, which was all but abandoned. He reached Ginny's office, the door was wide open, and inside sat a very hard at work Colin Creevey.

Colin looked up from his work when Harry entered the office.

"Harry," he said cheerfully. "How's everything going?" He leaned back in his chair.

"You haven't seen Ginny recently have you?" Harry asked, straight to the point.

"No," answered Colin. "I don't expect her back until after the first of the year; she took time off that she had built up."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Is there something that I can take care of?"

"No, thanks Colin." Harry said. "If she happens to come by, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do Harry." Colin picked his quill back up.

Harry turned and left the office, when Colin called him back.

"Harry," he called from the door way.

"Yeah," Harry said as he spun around.

"This came for Ginny a couple of days ago." Colin handed him a small package. "Can you make sure she gets it?"

"Sure." Harry took the parcel and placed it inside his cloak.

"See ya later Harry."

"Yeah see ya," Harry said and headed towards the lift.

Once inside the lift Harry removed the parcel from his cloak. It was addressed to:

_Miss __Ginny Weasley_

_Mini__stry of Magic, Department Head_

_Level Four: _

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

Harry didn't recognize the writing, and there was no return address. He shook the box; nothing. He ran his wand over it, nothing detected. He placed it in his cloak and got off the lift at the Atrium. Heading to the floo Harry saw Mr. Weasley stepping out of one of the grates.

Harry quickly flagged him down.

"Mr. Weasley," he called to him.

Mr. Weasley was dusting himself off when he noticed Harry.

"Harry," he called walking towards him. "Enjoying your time off?"

"Not really," Harry answered honestly. "You wouldn't happen to know where Ginny is would you."

"No, I wouldn't." Mr. Weasley looked at him inquisitively. "Is something the matter Harry?"

"I was just looking for her." Harry didn't want to alarm him, and he didn't technically lie.

"Well I hate to cut it short my boy, but I have a meeting in about ten minutes," Mr. Weasley said looking at the odd watch on his wrist. "If I see Ginny I will tell her you are looking for her."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry turned and stepped into the floo that Mr. Weasley had just exited. He grabbed a hand of floo powder and said plainly, "St. Mungo's Hospital."

Harry was engulfed in a burst of jade flames and was spit out at St. Mungo's Hospital Floo entrance. Harry brushed the floo dust from his cloak and made his way to the front of the hospital where the welcome witch sat behind her desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," she greeted him.

"Afternoon Annie," Harry greeted the woman. "You wouldn't have happened to see Ginny Weasley here today would you?" Harry asked leaning on the counter looking over at the young witch there.

"Not today Mr. Potter," she batted her eyelashes as she spoke. "But then I have only been here for a few minutes."

"Thank you Annie," Harry said and patted the counter, then turned and headed toward the stairs, making for the First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries. This was where Ginny usually found herself at St. Mungo's. Turned out no one had seen her in a couple of days.

Harry combed the entire hospital looking for Ginny; he even stopped in on Tonks.

"Wothcer, Harry!" Tonks was sitting up in her bed; her mum with her.

"Hey there," Harry said then kissed her on the cheek. "Keep your seat," he turned and hugged Andromeda Tonks.

"What're you up to this afternoon," Tonks asked, bright eyed.

"The usual," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm better; I should be outta here in a day or so." She smiled. "How are Ian and Draco?"

"Ian's good," Harry said smiling and nodding his head. "Malfoy's alright I guess."

"Dumbledore came by to visit this morning." Tonks looked at him lifting her eyebrows. "He said they think Percy is involved with Lucius."

Harry nodded his head. "So it seems."

"That'll be hard on Arthur and Molly," Andromeda said, shifting in her chair.

"Yeah, it seems that it is one thing after another."

Harry stared at Tonks lying in the bed. A large bluish bruise covered the left side of her face. A deep wound was visible on her collarbone and her forearms were covered in nicks and cuts. Her right ankle was bandaged and her right hand was wrapped as well.

"I can't stay long," Harry said looking at his watch again, then hugged and kissed both women. "I just thought I would check on you."

"I'll see you in a day or so," Tonks said. "I gotta get back to work; I am bored out of my mind sitting in here!"

"Take care Harry," said Andromeda.

"I will, you too."

"Tell Ian I miss him," Tonks said as he was heading out the door.

Harry waved one last time then left the room and headed back to the main entrance. The welcome witch was sitting behind her desk attempting to flag him down with her eyelashes.

"Annie, is the floo connected to Hogwarts?"

"No, sorry Mr. Potter."

"Thanks Annie." Harry turned and headed for the front of the hospital and stepped out onto the sidewalk. He walked a block or two until he came upon a deserted alley way. He ducked in and disapperated to Hogsmeade. As he made his way back up to the castle the sky overhead rumbled.

Harry took the stairs two at a time on his way up to Dumbledore's office; he was about to say the password when the Gargoyle jumped aside and the stair case began to spiral down. Hermione and Draco were coming down with Professor McGonagall behind them.

"If you will excuse me," Professor McGonagall said, and then walked briskly off in the direction of the stairs.

"Harry," Hermione said his name with a relief.

"Ginny?" he asked, but already knew the answer by the look on their faces.

They both shook their heads.

"No nothing," Hermione said defeated. "But some man was rummaging around her apartment. And Draco saw his father at the Manor."

Harry screwed up his face.

"Did you find or see anything that might be helpful?" said Hermione stepping off the bottom step of the spiral staircase.

"No, Colin said she had put in a leave request until after the first of the year, nothing at Grimmauld Place, and she hasn't been round the hospital in days." Harry sighed in frustration. "I did see Tonks and her mother."

"How is she?" Draco asked, sincerely.

"She's okay, a bit bruised and banged up," said Harry. "But she's tough, she'll pull through it." He crossed his arms and felt the box inside his cloak. "Oh," he reached inside his cloak, "Colin said this came for Ginny a day or so ago." He pulled the box out and held it out to Draco. "Did you send it?"

Draco took the package and looked it over.

"No, not my handwriting; Granger do you recognize it?"

Hermione took the package from Draco.

"No, I don't." She took out her wand and ran it over the length of the box several times.

"I've already checked it."

He noticed Draco scowl.

"It seems to be clean." Hermione handed the box back to Harry. "Probably should let Dumbledore and Moody take a look."

Harry nodded his head.

"What now? We just can't sit here and wait."

"Me and Granger were about to head back up to the village and search around there, maybe up to the cave and shrieking shack." Draco said tossing his invisibility cloak back to him. "Care to join us?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, a humming noise interrupted him. All three of them rammed their hands in their pockets and pulled out the communication piece Hermione had charmed back at the bar. They were glowing and humming, like a snitch, only higher pitch.

"Ron's found her." Hermione closed her eyes.

All of them let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Ron carefully opened the kitchen door to The Burrow; if his mother was at home he didn't want to startle her by his presence. It was his nature recently to make unexpected visits to his parents, without their request or a family gathering. Upon entering the kitchen he didn't see his mother standing at the sink or at the stove, which is where she would usually be if she were there.

He tiptoed through the house and up the stairs. When he reached the first floor landing, he could hear someone crying; it was coming from his parent's room. He walked as lightly as he could trying not to disturb the creaking floorboards. The door was slightly cracked and he could see his mother sitting on her bed, and his sister lying across the bed with her head in their mother's lap. She was smoothing Ginny's hair and comforting her; Ron could see the black box sitting on the bed beside them. Ron closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief; at least she was safe.

He knocked gently on the door.

"Can I come in," he said as soft as he could.

Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes. Molly looked at him and wiped hers with her apron.

"Ron," Ginny said in a chugged voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said clearing his throat. "Malfoy said you went mad and run outta there like a bat outta hell."

"He said that really, that I went mad?" She sat up.

"Yeah, he did," Ron said edging into the room. "But if it makes you feel any better, he was acting as nutty as you, worried and all."

Mrs. Weasley stood and walked to the door.

"I'll be downstairs," she said patting Ron on the shoulder.

Ron nodded his head and watched his mother leave the room.

"Ginny," Ron said at the same time Ginny said his name.

"You go first," he said sitting on the bed.

"No you," she said through sniffs, wiping her eyes again.

"Listen, Gin," he started, "I know I said some harsh things the other night, and I." He cleared his throat. "And I'm sorry." He shifted his weight on the bed, twirling his wand. "I was angry, and well, you know Malfoy isn't on my best friend roster, and to hear that your sister has a child with the bloody bastard, well that's hard for a bloke to take."

"Ron," Ginny said, pushing her hair back.

"No let me finish, I may never get the nerve or the want to say this again."

"Okay," she conceded.

"I don't know what made you go to him, right now I don't think I want to know, but I do know that I love you Gin. I always will, and I just want the best for you, and I just always thought that the best would be Harry." Ron looked up at his sister, sitting there with tears in her swollen eyes. "Never in a million years would I have ever put you with Malfoy, and if you saw something in him, well," he paused and swallowed hard, "I guess there must be something good in him. And if he is who you have chosen, then that is what I will have to accept; whether I like it or not."

Ginny leapt around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Ron," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you too."

"But you will have to expect the occasional flare ups. Sometimes he makes me just want to throttle him."

Ginny sat back and laughed.

"Fair enough." She smiled at him. "But be prepared to have an immediate flare up."

Ron lifted an eyebrow in question at her. "Why's that?"

Ginny picked up the black box that was sitting beside her on the bed. Ron shuddered.

"Ron," she said running her finger along the stem of the box. "In this box there holds proof that what Dumbledore told us is true."

Ron nodded his head.

"There's more though," she said.

"More," Ron said, cocking his head to the side. "What kind of more?"

He could tell by the look on his sister's face that what she was about to tell him wasn't going to sit well. Then she removed a flat silver box from the head board of their mother's bed. Opening it ever so carefully she took out a book with a red leather bound cover. It looked worse for the wear.

"Apparently, I sent this to mum about six years ago for safe keeping."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It seems that I kept journal, and placed it in this trinket box, gave it to mum and told her to keep it."

"You kept a journal," said Ron questioningly, "and mum kept it for you?"

"She said, I told her to only give it to me under dire circumstances or if something crazy happened."

"Yeah I consider all of this bloody crazy alright."

Ginny opened the book thumbing through the pages, cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

"I told Draco I was pregnant today," she paused and swallowed. "I thought he would pass out, it was rather funny actually. He took it better than I thought he would. The Mr. Tough guy exterior melted into a pool of mush. Hermione warned us that we were getting in too deep and that this would eventually drown us. We decided to keep this to ourselves for now."

Ron sat there a listened as the words seemed to numb his brain. He just couldn't believe that Hermione knew all this time and never said anything to them.

"I don't know if I should tell my family yet, Ron will blow a gasket. But I feel guilty about not telling mum at least. Right now I have to admit I am a little scared."

Ginny flipped the pages again.

"Hermione knew?"

"Yes, but let me finish." She cleared her throat and began reading again, "Draco insisted that we should tell Dumbledore. That I need pre-natal care and he would feel safer that if I received it at Hogwarts. He said we have a meeting with Dumbledore later this afternoon. I am a bit nervous; I am afraid he will be insistent upon me telling my family, and I don't know if I am ready for that yet." Ginny flipped through the pages again. "Draco said that I should not be playing quidditch anymore. Needless to say we didn't agree. I was deathly sick this morning, thought I wouldn't make it out of the bathroom for first class. McGonagall covered for me with Snape. I have my first appointment with Madame Pomfrey this afternoon; she will confirm the pregnancy and try to estimate how far along I am."

"Insisted you should quit playing quidditch did he?" Ron said. "Sounds as if he was really concerned for your well being."

"Yeah well I don't remember it," she answered, "but I am sure it was not a nice argument."

"No I'm sure it wasn't."

Ginny turned a few more pages.

"We told Hermione today, she took it rather well. She didn't seem surprised whatsoever. In fact she wanted to know if I had started receiving prenatal care yet. I hope she doesn't slip and tell Ron or Harry. Keeping fingers crossed, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Again she turned the pages. "They caught Draco's father today, he seems very melancholy. He wants to attend his trial, I don't know if that is such a good idea. But he is says he needs closure. I had my fourth appointment with Madame Pomfrey today, she said I am approximately six and half to seven months. She asked us if we wanted to know what we were having again. Again we declined."

"Wow Gin," Ron interrupted. "Were you really afraid to tell me?"

"I don't know what I was afraid of Ron to be honest with you." Ginny dropped her head briefly. "I would think I was afraid of how you would treat me, maybe that you would disown me, say horrible things to me, and not be accepting of my child. I really can't remember. But my guess I was afraid you would react the way you did the other night and I wouldn't be a part of your life anymore."

"I'm such a git."

"But you're my git." She smiled and laid her hand on Ron's knee. "Do you want to hear more or have you heard enough."

"I am curious about Hermione."

Ginny flipped through the pages until she was near the end of the journal.

"Here it is." She pushed her hair back and cleared her throat. "Draco and I came to a very hard decision today. We decided that after I have the baby that I will have my memory erased of all of it. It wasn't easy to come to this conclusion I am still not sure I want to go through with it. Even Hermione will have her memories erased. Lucius is threatening Draco even from prison and he is afraid for my safety and the baby's. After going over all the possible ways this can be done, it will be best that I have my memories erased, seeing as I haven't told my family yet and they will not likely accept a Malfoy in the family, even if it is part me. I am so torn right now, I need someone to talk to, and I wish I could tell my mum, but I can't put her in that sort of position with the rest of my family. One bright ray of sunshine is we are getting married this weekend, a private ceremony. Draco won't tell me where. I am getting big as a barn, good thing I haven't been home in a while, there is no way I could hide this. Not with the best disguise charm out there."

"So Hermione had her memories erased too?" Ron said absorbed in what Ginny had been reading to him.

"Yeah, it seems that way. The last entry in the journal was the day before I had it done. I sent it to mum in this box with a letter telling her not to give it to me unless something crazy started to happen to me, if I seemed like I was loosing my mind."

"This is all very enlightening Ginny." Ron could hear Harry's words echoing in his head. "It seems Malfoy was only trying to keep you safe, and he even was thinking about Hermione."

"Yeah," she said closing the journal placing it back in the box. "We also made her the godmother of Ian."

"Really?" Ron said as if nothing else could surprise him at the moment.

Ginny nodded her head.

"You know, I think I am ready to take a look in that pensive that Dumbledore has."

Ron just thought of the communication piece in his pocket.

"Damn," he said ramming his hand in his pocket pulling out the licorice. "I was supposed to let the other's know if I found you."

Ginny smiled at him.

"You were all out looking for me?" she said flattered.

"What else would we be doing?" He rubbed the piece of licorice.

"Now if you would allow me to, I would like to escort you back to Hogwarts."

"I would be honored." Ginny took both boxes in her hand. "I think I would like for mum to go with me."

Ron smiled and nodded his head. "I think she would like that."


	30. Chapter 30

**

  
Chapter 30

**

**Ginny**** Returning**

Ginny and Ron went down stairs, their mother was standing at the stove, and dishes in the sink were washing.

"Mum," Ginny said, tranquil.

"Yes dear," her mum answered, trying to hide the tears in her voice, still busying herself at the stove.

"I would like for you to come back to Hogwarts with me." Ginny sat the boxes on the table and walked up behind her mother.

Ron hung back and took a seat at the table.

"Dumbledore has a pensieve there, and I would like for you to go with me."

Molly turned around and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Are you sure?" Molly's lip trembled as she spoke.

"I have never been surer." Ginny pressed her lips together. "I should have done this a long time ago mum."

"What about your father?" asked her mother; wringing her hands.

"I'll go and get him at the ministry," Ron said lifting his hand in a volunteer style. "Probably be safer to do that than send an owl."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"I would like that very much," Molly sobbed as she embraced Ginny in a tight hug. "Just give me a minute to freshen up."

It didn't take long for her mother to return to the kitchen with fresh clothes and fresh hair-do.

"Ready?" Ron asked them.

Ginny grabbed the boxes on the table and nodded her head.

By the time they arrived at the school, it was dusk. The sun had finally pushed through the clouds and was making a fantastic light display over the snow covered castle. Ron pushed the heavy door open and they all three entered into the entrance hall, which was practically empty except for the armor and a few straggling students who were back from their holiday. All three new arrivals took a deep breath before they headed up the marble staircase.

Ginny didn't know where she should go first; she had so many things she wanted to do. She wanted her mum and dad to meet Ian, she wanted to look in the pensieve, talk to Draco and Harry.

"Where to first Ginny?" Ron asked her.

Ginny turned to her mother as they reached the first floor landing.

"Mum would you like to meet your grandson?" Ginny asked taking her mother's hand.

Molly's smile was nearly bigger than her face. "I certainly would."

"Gryffindor Tower then," she said.

They had made it to the second floor and were about to head up to the third floor when a familiar voice called them from behind.

"Ginny," Remus called her.

All three of them turned around.

"Molly," he greeted Mrs. Weasley shuffling up the stairs.

"Hello Remus." Mrs. Weasley hugged him, patting him on the back furiously.

"Ginny, everyone is in Dumbledore's office." He held out his hand for them to go ahead of them.

Instead of continuing up the stairs they all turned and headed down the corridor to the stone gargoyle. Remus said the new password and it jumped to the side and the stairs began to move as they stepped on them.

"Molly, Arthur arrived minutes ago, apparently he went to see Ginny at her apartment and George told him that she was missing."

As they arrived at the top of the staircase, Remus opened the highly polished oak door. Ginny clutched the boxes in her arms as Ron stepped through first, followed by her mother then herself. Immediately she felt the wave of guilt wash over her as the worried faces stood and stared at her when she entered. She was glad that Remus had stayed behind and shut the door, or she might have just bolted down the stairs and out of the castle again. She took a deep breath and worried her bottom lip. It seemed that no one in the room knew what to do or say first. So naturally Dumbledore spoke first.

"Care for an acid pop, a sherbet lemon?" he asked ever so delicately holding out a bowl to them.

"I'll take an acid pop," Ron said naturally.

Everyone was staring at her.

"Listen, I am really sorry for making you all worry like that." She looked at her feet. "It all seemed too much and I just needed . . .," her voice trailed off.

"The important thing is that you are safe, and unharmed." Her father came to her and hugged her tightly.

Ginny felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks again.

"I am sure Ginny would like a little privacy," Dumbledore moved from around his desk. "Dinner will be served in the Great Hall shortly, why don't you all join me?"

Ginny's parents were the only ones that didn't move to head out the door and down the spiral staircase.

"Draco," Ginny called to him.

Draco stopped and turned back.

"I would like for you to stay," she said still worrying her bottom lip.

He smiled at her and returned to where she was standing with her parents.

"Mum, Dad, have a seat," she said smoothly. "Draco and I have something we need to tell you and show you."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a seat on a small sofa while Ginny and Draco sat on a chair and ottoman across from them. Ginny sat the two boxes down on a coffee table that was laid with a service tray. Ginny took another deep breath and looked at her parents; she had already told her mother most of what she was about to tell the both of them together.

"Draco do you have the rings?" she asked him nervously.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the polished silver bands. Ginny pulled the black box close to her and they placed their rings in the allotted places on the front and then she turned the latch.

"Mum, Dad," her words cracked. "Draco and I are married, and we have a son."

Ginny looked up to see the newly formed tears in her mothers eyes and a mixture of emotions on her father's face.

"In this box contains items of our life together before I had my memory erased of Draco and Ian. I know this is hard to believe, and I know it will be hard to accept. But obviously I knew a long time ago that should this surface again I would need proof that came only from me. So I sent mum this box and asked her not to open it unless I should start to go crazy or something odd seemed to be going on. So when I went to her this evening she pulled out this box and gave it to me. She had never opened it. When I read it I knew that what I had been told over the last several days was true. It had to be true it is all there in my hand writing."

Ginny looked at her father, he was briskly combing his chin with his thumb and finger and nodding his head. Ginny couldn't gage his emotion; she wished he would say something, do something; anything.

Draco laid his hand on Ginny's.

"You and Draco," Mr. Weasley finally said reaching in his pocket pulling out his pipe. "Have a child together. Your son Ian belongs to my Ginny?" He stuffed his pipe full of tobacco and lit it.

"Yes sir, that's correct."

Mr. Weasley chuckled out loud. "Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"You could that, yes sir." Draco was being extremely polite and respectful to Ginny's parents.

"Dumbledore confirmed all of this is true dad, he has a pensieve with memories in it."

"Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley took a long puff from his pipe.

"Yes," Ginny answered him and took out some of the things in the black box.

She handed her mother pictures and certificates of birth and marriage. Her mother sobbed loudly as she looked over all the parchments, and pictures. She still couldn't gage her dad. He didn't seem angry or upset, but he didn't seem over elated either.

"Dad?" Ginny finally said.

Her father looked up at her from a picture he had been studying for several minutes. She could see the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Why did you not come to us Ginny?" he asked sounding very hurt.

"She was afraid," Draco answered for her.

"Afraid," her father repeated. "Of _her _family?"

Ginny could tell this hurt her father deeply.

"Dad, I can't remember everything," Ginny said reaching over and laying her hand on her dad's. "But from what I read in my journal tonight, I was afraid of everything. I was afraid of what you and mum would think of me. I was afraid you wouldn't accept my child, afraid you wouldn't want to see me again." Ginny felt the warm tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "Not just you and mum, but all of you." Her dad squeezed her hand tightly.

"Not accept your child?" Arthur said in an un-believing tone. "Ginny surely you can't possibly believe that. Your mother and I have always been there for you, all of you when you needed us. What made you think we couldn't work through this?" He squeezed her hand again. "Why would you think that?"

"Not because of whom the father was dad, but because of whom he wasn't."

"Harry," her father said plainly.

Ginny sniffed and nodded her head.

Ginny didn't know how much time had passed before anyone spoke again. Her mum and dad looked over and over the pictures and papers, and over them again. Finally to her relief the silence was interrupted by a knocking at the door. It creaked open slightly and Dumbledore poked his head in.

"You have someone that would like to see you," he said with a large smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Ian peeped around the large oak door. It didn't take him long to find them and come running full force, towards his father. Draco dropped to one knee and hugged him tightly. Dumbledore said nothing and closed the door leaving them all together once again.

"I missed you," Ian chirped as he hugged his father.

"I missed you too," said Draco. Ginny could hear the tears in his voice. He pulled back from hugging his son and inspected him intently. "Are you okay; you're not hurt are you? No one bothered you did they?" Draco ran his fingers over Ian's face.

Ian shook his head. "No," he answered softly.

Ginny ran her hands through his white hair. He turned and looked up at her.

"Ian," Draco said picking him up and taking him to the chair, sitting him on his lap. "I know you have been through a lot in the last day or two," Draco brushed his hair from his eyes as he spoke to his son. "But there is something I need to tell you, that Ginny and I need to tell you," he corrected himself.

Ginny looked at her parents; her mother was already tearing up again. Her father was scrutinizing Draco, watching him interact with his child.

"I already know what you're going to tell me," Ian said, looking at his father then to Ginny.

"You do?" Ginny asked him, taking his hand in hers.

Ian nodded his head energetically.

Draco looked at Ginny, almost panicked. She could tell he was at a loss for words now.

She noted Ian studying her parents momentarily.

"Tell us what you think we are going to tell you," Ginny interceded.

Ian was very bright and she was interested as to his answer.

Ian suddenly got a shy bone in him and motioned his finger for Ginny to come nearer to him. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, that's correct those are my parents," she answered him, looking at her mum and dad as she spoke. He continued whispering in her ear. When he stopped he looked at Ginny then to his father then back at Ginny with a huge grin on his face.

"Well is it true?" Ian asked her. "Is that true?"

Ginny felt her eyes widen to the size of saucers, and all the blood flushed from her face. For a moment she felt numb and as if mouth wouldn't make any sounds. Draco looked at her questioning with his eyes.

"Is what true?" Draco moved his face around to look at Ian.

"What I heard Gramma Cissy and Mrs. Dursley talking about." He turned his face up to look at his father. "But I also heard Penelope talking about it to some man."

"What was that?" Draco asked him.

"That Ginny is my mum." Ian stared at his father intensely.

Draco nearly choked. Ginny could see his cheeks flush and his eyes as big as hers.

"Well is it true?" Ian asked again.

Neither Ginny nor Draco seemed to be able to find their voices.

"Yes, Ian it is true," Mr. Weasley said leaning forward on the sofa, his pipe in hand. "Ginny is your mum."

Ian jumped up from Draco's lap and latched onto Ginny, squeezing her tightly. Ginny hugged him back, she once again felt the tears fall from her eyes. She felt another pair of arms come around her. Several minutes of hugging and kissing and crying passed before anyone was able to speak again.

"Ian," Ginny sniffed and wiped her nose. "I want you to meet your Gramma Molly and Granpa."

Ian removed himself from Ginny's lap and walked over to where Molly and Arthur were sitting. He stood there for a mere moment before Molly reached out and took him by the hands. Ginny reached over and squeezed Draco's hand. She was glad she could finally share this with her mother and father. She wanted to look in the pensieve and try to understand her life before she had her memory erased. There were still so many things she wanted and needed to know.

More than half an hour passed when Arthur stood, putting his pipe in his pocket.

"Ian how would you like to join me and Gramma Molly for dinner downstairs?" he asked putting his hands on his knees bending looking at Ian. "How about mum and dad join us too?"

Ginny stood and hugged her dad, squeezing him tightly. "I love you dad," she whispered in his ear.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Ginny."

* * *

Ginny was sitting in a chair by Ian's bed watching him sleep; she had missed so much of his life. The bright moonlight softly illuminating his features, he did look so much like Draco, but at a certain angle there was something about him that reminded her of Ron. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear Draco come in the room.

"Gin," he whispered. "Dumbledore said he would bring the pensive down here if you want to look in it." He came around in front of her and squatted down.

No one thought it safe for them to leave the confines of the castle at least for a few days. They were staying in an old store room near the kitchens that Dumbledore converted into a small apartment like room for them. It had all the comforts of home away from home. It even came complete with kitchen service.

Ginny didn't answer him right away; she reached out and pushed Ian's hair from his face.

"I have missed so much." Her hand drifted from his face to his hand. "So much that I didn't get to be a part of."

She rubbed his fingers and the back of his hand briefly then straightened the cover over him.

"Ginny, I know you have missed a lot, a lot you should have been a part of; and there is no way I can give any of that back to you." Draco took her hands in his. "But you're here now."

Ginny looked down at him and smiled and nodded her head. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she continued to look in his eyes.

"I think I would like to look at the pensieve now," she spoke softly, "but not by myself."

Draco stood and kissed her on top of the head.

"I'll be right back." He turned and walked back out of the room, returning shortly with Dumbledore and a floating cupboard.

Dumbledore sat the cabinet down by the window. He waved his wand and unlocked it bringing out a pedestal and large basin with its swirling contents inside, several dozen or so corked glass bottles followed, some smaller than others, lined up beside the basin. Ginny moved to the chair underneath the window and watched the silvery mist in the bowl spin, then picking up a bottle studying the contents inside.

"Ginny, this is by no means all of your memories, this I am sure is only a drop in the bucket," Dumbledore spoke, looking at her over his spectacles. "Most of these memories were not chosen for any specific reason, I do not know what a majority of them even are. Some I kept deliberately should we ever come to this day." He clasped his hands in front of him. "And well here we are. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive myself and Draco for our actions, which I assure you were only done with the interest of yours and Ian's safety."

"Thank you professor," Ginny said.

"You are most welcome Mrs. Malfoy and if you will excuse me, there are a few things that I must prepare for the students return." He turned and left the room.

Draco conjured him a chair beside Ginny; she picked up a bottle and uncorked it emptying the contents into the stone basin. They both took a deep breath and plunged their faces into the bowl; she was falling, falling and then suddenly she was surrounded by budding trees, patches of snow still un-melted on the ground. By the time Ginny realized where she was Draco landed beside her.

They were near Hagrid's hut; she could see smoke rising from his chimney. The sun was setting behind the Forbidden Forest, leaving eerie rays filtering through the thick trees. She could see the castle in the distance; most students would have been inside by now, but Ginny saw herself come walking down the path towards the lake. She had on her school uniform, shirt tale hanging from beneath her sweater vest, her tie dangling around her neck and her robe trailing behind her as she walked at a brisk pace. She was constantly looking over her shoulder.

Ginny and Draco followed. Finally she stopped by the lakes edge and sat down a large boulder near the water. No one was around and the sky was fast loosing the sunlight. The wind blew her hair gently; she shifted her position on the rock looking around her. Tossing a rock in the lake she took another look around her then checked a watch that she pulled from her robe.

A few more minutes passed and she checked her watch again. From out of thin air Draco appeared behind where they were standing. He wasn't in his Hogwarts robes; he was in muggle clothing. Ginny turned her head and stared at him irritably.

"I was about to go back in," she said as she turned back to throw another rock in the lake. Apparently he was late.

"Sorry, I was thinking." He sat down beside her on the rock and grabbed himself a hand full of small pebbles.

"Are you going to tell me why I just had to meet you here?" she asked tartly.

"There is something I need to tell you." He threw another pebble in the lake.

"I'm listening Malfoy." She turned to look at him.

"Listen Ginny," he sighed, "I know we had a plan, and we have carried out that plan, but the fact of the matter is," he did not finish before she cut him off.

"I know it doesn't seem to be working does it," she said, before he cut her off.

"Oh it's working, just not on Potter," his voice trailed off.

The sun had let its rays fade from view.

Ginny furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Draco got up off the rock and paced around the waters edge looking at his feet for a few moments. It seemed that he was nervous. Finally he brought his head back up and looked at Ginny. He looked paler than usual, he swallowed hard.

"Draco?" she said, obviously bewildered by his actions. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," he answered hastily.

Ginny pressed her lips together straitening her back; she just stared at Draco seemingly shocked by his quick answer. The wind had picked up causing his hair to blow around.

"I can't think straight anymore," he sounded truly distressed. "And—and—it is all your fault Weasley."

Ginny was really affronted now. "My fault!" She placed her hand on her chest.

"Yes." He looked up at her nodding his head. "Your fault entirely."

Ginny stood; she seemed to have had enough of his accusatory conversation.

"Is that what you brought me down here for?" she said putting her hands on her hips. "To scold me because you can't think straight?" Her expression was annoyed. "You know what Malfoy, thanks for all your help," she said, "and I thought maybe even." She stopped and shook her head.

"Thought what?" he demanded.

"Forget it," she sighed. "I'll see you around Malfoy."

Ginny turned to walk away; Draco advanced on her and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around bringing her face to face with him.

"Have you gone mad?" she screeched, struggling against his hold.

"Yes," he answered staring at her. "I think perhaps I have."

He kissed her. Ginny's arms went limp as Draco moved his hand on her face. Finally she pulled away from his affection.

"Now _I_ can't think straight," she said, blushing.

"Good," he said, and kissed her again.

She was smiling at him. "Now I know you've gone mad, barking mad."

His face was very serious as he spoke his next words, "There is something else I have to tell you." He ran his fingers through his hair leaving looking very unkempt. "My intentions were not entirely to help you." He then turned around facing the lake.

"Really, I would have never guessed," she said with sarcasm in her voice, "You think I didn't know that Draco? I didn't think you would have agreed to this had there not been something in it for you." She walked up beside him. "I figured it was something to do with you getting at Harry, or something your father or Voldemort wanted from me about Harry or something on Dumbledore."

"Well then you won't be shocked when I tell you this," he said, "but it was more about you and Dumbledore than Harry."

"Oh then I must be scared then." She gave a fake shiver of her body. "I'm sorry."

He snapped his face to hers quickly. "Ginny this is serious, and their reasons are not noble I assure you."

"I gathered that much Draco," she said straightening her face.

"When you all were at the ministry a couple of years ago, and all the prophecies were knocked off." He waited on her to acknowledge what he had just said, she nodded her head for him to continue, "My father over heard a prophecy that had your name on it. It said that you were the rare Earth Witch."

"Me? The Earth Witch?" She laughed. "Let me guess you are to seduce me, have a child with me, so Voldie and your dad can take it and make it evil with all my power." She raised her eyebrows and continued, "Oh, Oh, no, you are supposed to turn me to the 'Dark Side'. Well let me just tell you that there is nothing special about me." She laid her hand on her chest in a gesture to herself. "Yes, I have the top marks in my year in every subject; I am even a pretty good Quidditch player, but no Super Witch Powers, sorry." She pretended to hex him with her fingers all spidery.

"Well they think you are which I might add is not good," he said looking at her with an irritated face. She could tell from his look he did not think she was taking this serious enough.

Ginny felt Draco tug her by the arm and she was again elevated, like falling up, until they landed back in the makeshift storage room. Draco flicked his wand lighting the small lantern on the table beside the chair.

"So that's why they want Ian?" Ginny said immediately.

"Yes." Draco retrieved the serving tray and poured them both a cup of tea. He sat down and handed Ginny her tea. "Or it was like you said, they would have taken you then, most likely impregnated you with one of their own and well do you want me to continue." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"No, that won't be necessary; I think I get the picture." She took a sip of her tea. "Where does Percy fit in all of this?"

"I don't know really," Draco answered.

Ginny sat her tea cup down and took her hand, summoning the memory from the Pensieve back into the bottle and corked it. She sat it on the opposite side of the Pensive as the other bottled memories. She picked up another one watching the memory move around inside the bottle.

"Are you up for another one?" she asked him uncorking the bottle, pouring the contents into the basin.

"If you are," he said putting his tea cup on the tray.

Ginny swirled the memory with her fingers for a brief moment and then she dipped her face into the chilly surface. She was falling again. . . .

Moments later her feet landed solid on a wooden floor; she adjusted her eyes and found that she and Draco were standing in the Great Hall. House flags flying everywhere, students scattered amongst the house tables, some studying, some eating and some just there for socializing. The sun was shining brightly through the windows; it looked to be late afternoon. She looked around and found herself sitting at Gryffindor table, she had several books scattered about her and was writing furiously. She and Draco moved closer to where she was sitting.

She was doing homework and by the looks of it; she had a mountains to do. She was flipping through a text book when the Great Hall door banged open. She jerked her head up to see that Draco was entering flanked on both sides by his little group of cronies.

"This is one of my most fond memories," Draco said as he and Ginny moved to even closer to the Gryffindor table.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked him as she watched herself look up at Draco who was coming closer to where she sat.

"You'll see," he said watching the scene before them with a smile on his face.

As Draco passed by where Ginny was sitting, she could see he had his quidditch robes on, they must have had practice. Just as he passed her he purposefully knocked into her, causing her to spill her ink and knock a few books off the table.

Ginny huffed; obviously irritated that he had done that.

"Watch where your going would you Malfoy," she spat as he stopped as she bent over to pick up her books.

"Watch where you're sitting Weasley," he scoffed, he ever so cleverly let a piece of parchment fall from the sleeve of his robe into her satchel.

"You are so full of your self Malfoy," she sneered looking up at him as she brought her books back to the table.

"Don't you wish you were," he smirked and walked off with his friends in a howling laughter.

"Git," she said in a low tone as she reached down and picked up the piece of parchment he dropped in her satchel. Unfolding it she laid in the open book, it read:

_Fluffy's Corridor, fifteen minutes._

Obviously Ginny didn't see Hermione come up behind her. She slammed the book shut as soon as she heard her speak.

"You know you two are insane!" Hermione put her books down on the table looking at Ginny as if she were an alien. "You're little jealousy plan seems to have blown up in your faces, if Ron ever finds out."

Ginny cut her off, "I know he will blow a gasket. So you've told me a hundred times, just today!" Ginny said rolling her eyes as she stole a glance at Draco.

Out of no where Harry and Ron appeared plopping down in front of Ginny.

"What has she told you a hundred times today?" Harry asked as he grabbed a roll and stuffed it into his mouth, not giving her time to answer he added, "Don't forget we have Quidditch practice in an hour, and don't be late today." He gave her the same brotherly smile Ron always had for her.

"Yeah Gin, been meaning to ask you, why have you been late for the last five practices?" Ron said gulping his pumpkin juice.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a pleading look. Hermione simply smiled as if to say I am already covering for you enough. Ginny saw Draco shove away from his seat at the Slytherin table and storm out of the Great Hall leaving his fan club behind.

"What's his problem?" Ron said frowning at Malfoy as the huge doors slammed shut.

"Probably couldn't find the snitch at practice," Harry smirked.

She looked at the clock on the wall and quickly gathered her books. "I'll see you guys at practice." She made from the table quickly.

Draco and Ginny followed out of the Great Hall.

Making her way down the third floor corridor Peeves popped through the wall and began to harass her, "Well, well, where is the baby Weasel heading in such a hurry. Perhaps she is waiting for a snake to slither by?" he said followed by his maniacal laugh.

"You don't want me to call the Bloody Barron do you Peeves?" With that he was on his way. Ginny checked to make sure no one was around before she entered the Forbidden Corridor.

They slipped in behind her.

Draco was leaning up against the far wall, the afternoon sun filtering in silhouetting him. He still had on his quidditch uniform, with out the robe; it lay crumpled beside him on the floor. His hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. She closed the door behind her walking toward him, when she got in his reach her spun her and pinned her against the wall. Before she could speak he kissed her, it was instantaneous their hands were uncontrollable, all over each other, tugging and pulling off clothes tossing them out of the way until finally there were down to nothing but flesh.

Draco lifted her and her legs wrapped around him tightly. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails dug deep in his skin, and she heard her self growl as her head hit the wall behind her. It must have been hot in that room, she could see the sweat glimmering on Draco's back and her forehead as the sun filtered in on them. It didn't take either of them long to achieve their goal; one of Ginny's legs was still wrapped around him, he seemed to be holding her with his body, their breathing was panted.

Ginny and Draco stood in the small abandoned room watching themselves with very different expressions on their faces.

They didn't move from their precarious positions for several minutes.

Finally Ginny said, "Draco, I have quidditch practice in five minutes. Harry will kill me if I am late again it will be the sixth time in a row." She let one leg down slowly as to make sure her knees wouldn't give.

"What's he going to do pitch his best chaser off the team?" He kissed her ears and neck; his hand moving down her side to her hip, and then disappeared between them.

"Draco," she moaned.

Finally she escaped from between him and the wall, gathering her clothes that were strewn about the room. He stood there starkers leaning against the wall while he watched her dress. Frantically she pulled her clothes on. Her hair was very dis-shelved as was his. She grabbed her robe off the floor and attempted to straighten her skirt and stockings one last time.

"We still on for the next Hogsmeade trip?" he said then smiled as she fastened her shoes.

"If I can get away." She didn't look up from fastening her shoe.

She walked toward the door, when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back for one last kiss. It took all she had to pull away and escape through the door.

Ginny tugged Draco and they followed _her_ through the corridors of the school and down to the quidditch pitch.

She was running into the quidditch house. Someone obviously had brought her practice uniform and broom down for her. She tied up her hair and then looked at her watch.

"Shit," she said out loud and grabbed her broom.

She left the quidditch house, got on her broom and kicked off hard, soaring through the air.

The first remark she heard, "Nice of you to join us Ginny!" Ron hollered from across the pitch.

From what Ginny had seen earlier he was lucky she joined them at.

"Stuff it Ron" she replied back,

She noticed Draco enter the stands.

"I came to watch you play," Draco said as they stood on the ground below the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

She wasn't the only one to notice his presence. "What's he doing here?" Harry remarked to Ron before they got started.

Ginny watched as she flew around the pitch, making several goals, catching her brother off guard. A few times she almost knocked him off his broom. By the end of practice she had scored ten goals.

"If you do that Saturday, the house cup is ours for sure." Harry patted her on the back. "See you back in the common room Gin." Harry ran to catch up to Ron and the others.

Ginny walked a couple of steps behind the rest of the team. As she passed the statue in the court yard, an arm came out of no where and pulled her out of sight.

"Pretty good game you got there Weasley," Draco said as he kissed her.

"Have you lost your mind entirely, someone might see us."

She pulled back from him.

"And I hope you know all this suck up won't get you anywhere in the game Saturday."

"I would be disappointed if it did, Ginevra." He wrapped his hand in her hair.

"They are going to wander where I am. I will see you Saturday in the game Malfoy." she took the tie from his hair and wrapped it around her wrist. She turned and sprinted toward the castle.

Ginny was falling up again, until she was right back where she started. The lantern on the table beside her was flickering, playing shadow games on Draco's face. He was looking at her with a crooked smile; obviously seeing the memory had brought back others for him. She couldn't help but blush at his stare.

"What?" she asked trying to be coy.

"You're blushing," he said pointing out the obvious.

Ginny felt her cheeks get even hotter.

She swirled her hand through the memory again letting it sift through her hand back into the basin. Finally she summoned the memory out of the basin and instead of her putting it back in the bottle she placed it back in her head. The silvery mist dove into her skull like a snake trying to find a hiding place.

Draco chuckled. "So you like the memory too?"

He stood and offered his hand to her; she took it getting to her feet.

"I'm sure I contemplated it over for a while," she said.

"I did more than contemplate it," Draco said, his cheeks flushing a bit. "I relived it every time I could."

Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"You had daydreams about me did you?"

"Daydreams, night dreams, shower dreams . . . .," his voice trailed.

Ginny leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips; she felt his arm snake around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Draco, I'm sorry I ran out earlier," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said, "really."

"It was stupid, incredibly stupid."

"But your back and your safe." He hugged her tightly.

"What do you say we make a new memory?"

She took him by the hand and led him to the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**A Fine Line**

Harry walked slowly down the corridor and down the stairs; they would be dining in a private dining room near the kitchens this evening. Dumbledore thought it best since they would be discussing the events that had taken place earlier, not to mention the students were beginning to filter back into the castle. He had left the package that Colin had given him for Ginny with Moody.

Ron and Hermione walked some ten feet ahead of him; he could hear them talking about the conversation that he and Ginny had had back at the burrow.

"I'm really proud of you Ronald," Hermione said and put her arm around him. "She needs our support."

"Yeah," he answered, "I know if I feel all confused about it, imagine how she feels."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

Ron laughed and so did Harry as he got closer to them.

"Harry made me realize it." Ron looked at Harry. "I thought about what you said at the lake earlier."

"Good," Harry said patting Ron on his good arm.

Hermione looked at Harry with a look that told him she was feeling sorry for him at the moment.

"Ron told me about Luna, Harry." She made a frown with her lips and eyes. "I'm really sorry; I know all of this must be just as difficult for you too."

Harry attempted a smile. It _was_ hard for him; he wouldn't try to pretend it wasn't.

"Yeah, but things will look up," Harry said. "Hey, don't be too upset, as I have always heard, when one door closes another one opens, right?"

"In this case you should have two doors to open mate." Ron looked extremely serious.

"Ron," Hermione said smacking his arm.

"What, I was only agreeing with the man." He rubbed his arm where Hermione had hit it.

Harry tried to stifle a laugh; he knew what Ron meant in his blatant Ron Weasley way.

They reached the Entrance Hall and made for the door off to right of the main stair case. Ron opened the door and Harry and Hermione went through.

"You know I really hope mum and dad don't give Ginny too hard of a time," Ron said as they approached the large fruit painting.

"Fancy you should say that," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I mean I give her a hard enough time already." He shrugged his shoulders.

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders too.

They reached a door that was just a few yards down from the large fruit painting on the opposite side of the wall. A small house elf came out just as they were about to enter.

"Your dinner is ready," the elf squeaked, then scurried back down the corridor.

Hermione was about to tell the elf thank you when it disappeared through the painting.

As they found their seats, they were soon joined by Remus, Aunt Petunia and Narcissa. Narcissa looked different than when they saw her in McGonagall's office. She was wearing muggle clothing, still dressy but not like she was heading to a funeral or wedding.

Conversation was light around the dinner table; Harry could tell everyone was trying not to say something that might set the other one off. Everyone was stressing out trying not to stress out anyone else.

"Remus," Hermione said as she placed her goblet on the table, "did you get a chance to tell Dumbledore who was at the Hog's Head earlier?"

Remus wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Yes, I did."

"And what was his response?" she pressed.

"He said that it should definitely be looked into."

"Who was in the bar," Narcissa asked placing her napkin beside her plate.

"Terrell Ulrick's daughter," Remus answered as if Narcissa would know who he was referring to.

Narcissa nearly choked on the bite of plum pudding she had just put in her mouth.

"In Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head, are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh I am quite sure Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione stated.

"Interesting." Narcissa swirled the red liquid in her crystal flute. "I wonder why she is here?"

Harry said nothing and just listened to the conversation.

"I don't know Narcissa," Remus said looking at her intently. "I highly doubt that she is just here for a visit."

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Her engagement was announced a couple of days ago in Wizarding Global News," Hermione informed them.

"Really," Narcissa said narrowing her eyes slightly. "To whom?"

"I can't remember right off the top of my head, but it was a prominent wizarding family," Hermione answered.

"Who is this person you are all talking about?" Aunt Petunia asked as she laid her fork on her plate.

"Remus and I knew her mother a long time ago," Narcissa said. "They moved to America when we were teenagers, Nola went to Hogwarts for a while, into her sixth year her parents moved her to Beauxbatons." Harry saw Remus look at Narcissa then quickly back to his plate. "Then before her last year they moved to America, Mr. Frasier worked for the Ministry and got a job in international relations, and they transferred him. It was all rather sudden."

"That's wonderful that you kept in touch with her all these years," Aunt Petunia squeaked.

"Well I kept in touch with her for a long time, and then our letters started to be fewer and fewer. About ten years went by and I got a letter from her, she informed me that she had a child, a daughter, and the man she had married was a bit older than she was." Narcissa folded her hands on the table, the soft candle light reflecting in the jewels that adorned her wrist and fingers. "The man had been married before, he was a widow, and had three sons from the previous marriage. She was living in Savannah, Georgia. We began to write again, and she would send me pictures of her and her daughter. She looked truly happy. We planned to visit each other but never got around to it." After a long pause and sip of wine Narcissa continued, "Then one day, I received a letter informing me of Nola's death. Naturally, I went to the funeral to pay my respects, met her daughter and husband. Then that was it, I used to keep up with the daughter through the tabloids, but that fell to the side when things got worse here. I haven't seen or heard from any of them in years." Narcissa sighed and picked up her wine glass.

Harry couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something Narcissa and Remus weren't saying.

"Well maybe her visit here _is_ a coincidence Remus," Petunia said and smiled laying her hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps she is here to research her mother's ancestry; it's the big rage these days you know."

"Perhaps," Remus answered; his lips pulled tight. "But none the less, I think someone should check around, just to make sure." Remus looked directly at Harry.

"No I think Remus is right she is most definitely not just here for a visit," Harry added his opinion.

"What makes you say that Harry," Narcissa asked turning her head to Harry.

"She as much as told me that," said Harry. "She didn't say those exact words but close enough."

Remus clacked his fingers on the table and sat back in his chair. Harry could tell he was in deep thought.

Ron interrupted the silence. "So what is so important about her anyway?" he asked blatantly. "I mean other than the fact that her mother seems to be an old friend of yours." He looked at Narcissa.

"Well I don't know if it is Cecelia," Hermione said, "it is more like she has been parlayed into importance because of who her family is."

"And just who are they?" Ron stared at Hermione.

"Well her father's family came from a long line of notorious wizards known for their, how do you put it delicately . . . murder, extortion, money laundering, bribery, you name it that family has been put on trail for it. I think one of her brothers served some time in The Bermuda Triangle Prison for a contract killing." Hermione said very proud that she kept up with the news of other wizarding countries.

"Nice," Ron said rolling his eyes forcing a fake smile on his lips.

"Oh yes, Terrell and Lucius have had some dealings before," Narcissa stated, as she looked at Remus.

This time Harry was not the only one to notice the surreptitious looks shooting back and forth between Narcissa and Remus. Hermione picked up on the covertness of their fleeting looks, and shot a glance at Harry. Harry slightly tipped his head and raised his hand quickly off the table, letting Hermione know he also noticed and he had no idea what was going on behind them. The dinner conversation seemed to revolve around Lucius and Terrell Ulrick for quite sometime.

"Speaking of Lucius did you have a chance to talk to Draco yet?" Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"Only briefly, why?" Narcissa studied Hermione attentively.

"It seems that Lucius was at the Manor when Draco was out looking for Ginny earlier." Hermione dipped more roast beef on her plate, and then offered some to Ron. "But he wasn't alone; Draco said that a woman and another man were there also."

"Yes, he told me he saw his father there," Narcissa's voice was stiff. "But he failed to mention the others."

"We think it was the same man that George and I found rummaging around Ginny's apartment." Hermione took a bite of roast beef.

"A man was rummaging around Ginny's apartment," Ron asked a bit confused.

Obviously this was the first Ron had heard about the man at Ginny's apartment.

"It was also the same man I saw meeting Gregory Goyle at Uther Park."

"Do you know who this man is?" Ron asked staring at Hermione.

"No, I don't and neither did Draco." Hermione shifted her glance to the opening door.

"Molly, Arthur," Remus greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as he stood from his chair.

"Keep your seat Remus, keep your seat," Mr. Weasley said as the rest of them entered the room.

"What's for dinner?" Ginny asked followed by Draco who was holding Ian.

"Oh just about anything you want," Ron said patting his stomach.

Ginny walked over to where Aunt Petunia was sitting, she bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good evening, my dear," Petunia greeted her and patted her on the arm.

Conversation about Lucius and the Ulrick family came to an immediate standstill. Harry was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn't as ready as he thought he was to deal with Draco and Ginny. It was all he could do to not stare at them; wondering where it all went wrong. Ian was all over the both of them, and the Weasley's.

Mr. Weasley was continually talking to the boy, telling him about things that he had at home and he was sure he would enjoy when he got to visit. Molly would periodically inform him of his other cousins that he had. Ian seemed to be overjoyed at all this. Harry even caught Ron watching him; smiling to him self he began to study the food on his plate.

Harry looked up across the table and noticed Aunt Petunia watching him. She had the same look on her face that Hermione had had earlier when she told him she was sorry about Luna. She smiled at Harry, for a brief moment he felt comforted by it, then he began to study his plate again.

The chatter in the room was gaining volume as they all began to discuss the wedding that would be taking place in a little more than two weeks now. Harry laughed when Ron's face went ashen as Hermione was discussing the ceremony. It was going to be a large wedding, a dance and feast the whole nine yards.

Suddenly Harry had heard enough and pushed back from the table. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them; he just had a lot on his mind.

"Well if you all will excuse me," Harry said laying his napkin on his plate.

Harry felt all eyes on him, several of them having the same expression.

He nodded his head to the Weasley's. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry you haven't forgotten dinner this Sunday have you?" Mrs. Weasley stood and came out from around her chair where he was standing near the door.

Harry glanced at the table, looking mostly at Ginny and Draco.

"You are coming aren't you dear?" She put her hand on his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it Mrs. Weasley." Harry wished that he could miss it this one time. He always had dinner with the Weasley's on Sunday when ever he could.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Ron said throwing a hand up to him.

"We'll see you after while dear," Aunt Petunia said studying Harry momentarily.

Harry bid them all farewell and then headed out the door. He was about to turn the handle on the door leading out into the Entrance Hall when Ginny called his name. Harry stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Harry," she called his name again. "Wait."

Harry sighed heavily and turned around.

"Harry," she said when she got to where he was standing. "Harry, I—I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you and Ron were only trying to look out for me." She looked down at the floor. "And I'm sorry I worried you all this evening, it just all became too much."

"Ginny don't," he said putting his hand up. "It was incredibly stupid for us to follow you yesterday; we put you and Ian at a great risk. We had no right." Harry seemed to have found the same spot on the floor that she had been staring at. "I should be apologizing to you."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Harry," she said softly. "I know all of this must be hard on you," she said closing her eyes.

Harry said nothing; she couldn't imagine how he was feeling at the moment.

"I feel like I have to put all these pieces together before I can move on. I owe it to myself, to my son to at least try to understand mine and Draco's past." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I know you must hate me and I don't blame you."

Harry hugged her tightly. It seemed the only thing he could do; he didn't know what else to do. This wasn't something he could just wave his wand and make right, but what might be right for him, might just be wrong for her. She was right this was something she would have to work out. Harry cursed himself over and over for not stepping up all those years ago.

"Ginny I could never hate you," Harry consoled her. He wanted to kiss her, but fought the urge to do so.

Ginny pulled away from his embrace and wiped her tears.

"I'll see you Sunday Harry," she sniffed.

"I wouldn't miss it." Harry smiled and then gently kissed her on the cheek. She turned and walked back down the hall; she turned and looked at him before she went back into the private dining room. Harry looked at his feet once more and then turned the handle.

He was half way across the Entrance Hall when he was stopped once more.

"Potter," called Mad-eye Moody. He was limping down the stairs, his cane hitting each step as he descended.

"We checked out the box that Creevey gave you at the ministry, it contained a watch." Moody handed the box back to Harry. "It's clean, nothing."

Harry took the box and looked at the watch inside; it had strange markings on it, it wasn't quite like the one Ron had or the one Dumbledore wore. This one was much more complicated looking than those put together, it was layered with dials and hands; the gears could be visibly seen on the inside through the innermost dial, the outside edges marked with what Harry though to be old alchemy writing. But who would send Ginny a watch like this, was it even a watch?

"Are you sure it's a watch?" Harry asked looking at the metallic circle.

Moody looked at Harry in question. He put the lid back on the box.

"Thanks Moody," Harry said handing it back to him. "Would you mind seeing that she gets it?"

"Sure," Moody agreed looking at him oddly. "Oh, Dumbledore said he would like for you to check into the Ulrick woman, see what she's doing here; you know just to be on the safe side." Moody removed a piece of parchment from inside his coat. "Here this is where she is staying."

Harry opened the parchment.

"London?" he questioned Moody.

"Near Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens."

Harry stood there for a moment looking at the parchment.

"You all right son?" Moody asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry looked up as he folded the parchment placing it in his pocket. "Their all in the private dining hall," Harry said to Moody.

Moody nodded his head and continued to stare at Harry.

"I'll get on this right away," he said as he turned and left the Entrance Hall.

Harry walked all the way to Hogsmeade, his thoughts were distant and all he could seem to focus on was Ginny. He needed to unravel and he didn't want to drink himself into a stooper, which he could easily do at the moment. Harry decided to stop in at Dervish and Banges; he browsed their inventory and picked up an old Nimbus 2000, one like he had had his first year of school, along with a Gryffindor tie pin, a very antique looking chess set and an old miniature model of the solar system. Why he picked it up he solar system he couldn't really say, he just thought it interesting at the time. He then stopped in Honeydukes and picked up the chocolate that he had promised Aunt Petunia.

After Harry finished his impulse shopping spree, he went back to Grimmauld Place and dropped his things off. He placed the chocolate on Aunt Petunia's bed along with a note that told her he was going in to do some work for a little while. Just as he laid the note on top of the lavishly wrapped boxes he heard the front door open.

"Harry," called his aunt from the entrance way. "Harry, are you here?"

"Up stairs," he called crumpling the note and grabbing the boxes of chocolates and headed down stairs.

Petunia was hanging her cloak on the coat rack in the hallway; Remus was behind her removing his cloak.

"I got you something," Harry said holding the lavishly wrapped boxes out to Aunt Petunia.

"Are these Honeydukes chocolates," she said excitedly.

"They are." He smiled at her satisfaction. "One is assorted and the other truffle, your favorite."

"Oh Harry," she said hugging and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Aunt Petunia," he said.

"Were you leaving?" Remus asked gesturing to the cloak and broom that Harry was holding in the other hand.

"Yeah, actually I was going to head in to the office, try to get a few things done."

"I see," Remus said; Aunt Petunia had headed into the drawing room. "You just watch your back Harry."

"I will," Harry replied nodding his head.

"Approach her with caution," Lupin added. "I promise you, she is being watched."

Harry simply nodded his head and then left Grimmauld Place and headed toward the alley not far from his house. He wrapped the invisibility cloak around him and kicked off hard on the broom, heading for the address that Moody have given him on the piece of parchment.

Harry landed in a secluded area of Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens; the sun had disappeared from the sky leaving only a line of purple and pink behind. He pulled the parchment from his cloak and checked the address again; he removed his wand and minimized the broom before tucking it inside his cloak along with the parchment and his wand. He found the nearest street sign and began to walk along the sidewalk looking at the building numbers and street signs as he went.

Harry walked down the streets of muggle London for quite a distance, when finally he came upon the address he had been looking for. It was a very old looking building, and looked in great need of modernization. A solid black door with a three paned window and a brass door knocker that looked like a knot of twisted metal sat in the middle of an old dark red and brown brick building and a wrought iron fence blocked off the lower level of the building. The windows were small and simple, framed in white and it looked as if the apartment had several levels to its existence. On both sides all the way down to the street on both ends Harry could see there were three to four more apartments in this one building. He looked at the numbers again on the door to make sure he was in the right place; it didn't look at all what he would have expected to see the woman he saw in the Hog's Head to be staying in. But then again he wouldn't have placed her in the Hog's Head.

Harry looked around and then spotted a bench at the corner of the street beneath a lamp post that was not working. He made himself comfortable on the iron and wood bench and watched the place for a while. People walked past not paying any attention to him sitting on the bench. After about an hour Harry decided to see if anyone was at home. Slowly he strode down the sidewalk and stood in front of the door. He rapped knocker a few times and waited.

He could hear footsteps from the other side of the door; it sounded like high heels hitting a wooden floor in a very rhythmic pattern. The outside lamp flicked and he heard the peep hole open then shut sharply. Gently the shiny black door creaked opened a little, revealing a slender figure with long curly hair, hiding a little behind it.

The woman cocked her head and looked at him inquisitively.

"Evening," Harry said, and smiled weakly.

"Good evening," she said still looking at him curiously. "May I help you?"

"Maybe," Harry said honestly.

"Harry Potter was it?" she asked as she opened the door a little bit more.

Harry nodded his head.

She stood and looked at him for a moment, the lamp from the street dancing shadows on her delicate features.

"May I," Harry gestured for him to come in.

The woman hesitated a bit before opening the door a little wider.

"Sure," she answered and stepped to the side allowing Harry to enter.

The inside of the apartment looked nothing like the outside. The entrance had a dark hardwood floor and was dimly lit by two wall sconces flickering with flames. A large mirror was on the right hand side of the wall, beside it stood a coat rack with very ornate carvings. On the other wall hung a silk painting, looked to be oriental. Below the silk painting was a table with a very delicate looking vase full of flowers; lilies to be exact.

Harry noticed the woman studying him closely as he looked around the entrance hall.

"May I take your cloak?" she asked holding her hand out.

Harry gave her the cloak and she hung it on the rack behind her.

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking," she said still staring at him. "How did you find me?"

Harry didn't want to come out and tell her straight away that he was there to spy on her or that he worked for the Ministry of Magic.

"I have connections," he answered.

"I see." She wasn't smiling.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," Harry said, attempting to start a conversation.

"No, not really," she said. "I am just a bit surprised by your visit."

She fidgeted with her hands for a moment.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked him.

"I would love one."

Harry followed her down the entrance hall, her black high heels tapping on the floor, and into a room that was split into two levels. It was a rather large room with deep green walls and the same wooden floor as the entrance hall. On the far wall was a large fireplace, tall enough for a six foot tall man to stand in, the granite mantle piece decorated in very antique looking knick-knacks. Above the mantle hung a painting of a young woman and a small girl at a beach. On the right side of the fireplace situated in the corner was a bar. Harry watched as the woman stepped behind it and pulled out two glass tumblers filling them full of an amber colored liquid.

"Ice?" she asked dropping two pieces in her tumbler.

"No thank you."

She picked up the two glasses and walked to where Harry was standing at the large window that wasn't visible from the outside. She handed him the drink and then sat down in a lavishly upholstered bergere chair.

"Please, have a seat Mr. Potter," she said gesturing to the other chair or sofa.

"Call me Harry," he said taking a seat on a leather sofa.

"So Harry," she said then took a drink, "did you find your friend earlier?"

"Yeah we did," Harry answered.

"So, what brings you here this evening?" she asked him politely.

Harry didn't want to lie, but he didn't want her to toss him out on his ear. He would have to play the situation carefully.

"My friend recognized you in the bar earlier." Harry sat back and propped his elbow on the arm of the sofa.

"Did he now?" she said coolly, crossing her legs.

"Not he," Harry crossed his leg as he spoke, "her."

She narrowed her eyes, a slight confusion on her face.

"My friend Hermione," Harry clarified.

"Oh." She took another drink and the fire in the grate cracked. "But why does that bring you out this evening."

"No reason really," Harry said. "I just wanted to check on you, you seemed a little down earlier."

"Do you check on all the people you meet who seem a little down?" Her mouth pulled into a slight smile.

"No." Harry removed a marble coaster from the holder on the table beside the sofa and sat his drink down. "You're the first Miss Frasier."

Harry heard a soft chuckle escape her smile. "Celia, please," she said.

"She also said she read about your engagement in the Global Wizarding News a few days ago."

The smile disappeared quickly from her face and she got up and quickly made her way back to the bar pouring herself more whiskey. Harry stood and followed her.

"So I put two and two together," he said setting his tumbler on the bar.

"And what sum did you come up with?" Her face was straight, her lips pressed tightly together.

"That you were avoiding your fiancé maybe," Harry said.

She looked down at her glass, then back up to Harry.

"Among other things," she said picking up her glass and downing the liquid in it in one gulp. "Many other things."

"So, your friend reads the Global Wizarding News does she?" She poured herself another drink and walked back to the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah, you just have to know her," Harry said making his way back to the sofa. "She prides herself in knowing everything that there is to know."

She chuckled again.

Harry looked at the painting above the mantle piece again. Celia glanced at the painting behind her.

"That's me and my mother, on a beach in Savannah." She looked at the painting for a moment.

"Beautiful woman," Harry commented still looking at the painting. He couldn't get over how much the older woman in the painting looked so much like Celia now. Celia had the same curls now as she did in the painting, only her hair had turned the light blondish red, like her mothers was.

"She died when I was nine."

"My mother's dead too," Harry said turning his attention to Celia. "I don't remember her."

Celia's face saddened. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"She was from here you know," Celia said moving to the sofa where Harry was sitting. "She went to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yes, then she said they moved to America when she was in her sixth year, she was at Beauxbatons then."

"Small world isn't it." Harry leaned back on the couch turning so he could see her better.

"I suppose."

"So," Harry said, "how long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm not going back."

"That will present a problem won't it?" Harry took a drink from his tumbler. "I mean with your engagement and all?"

"Dorian won't mind believe me," Celia huffed propping her elbow in the back of the sofa, and her head in her hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, this is more like a marriage of convenience for our families, but it's not going to happen. What's more," she paused and took another drink, "he feels the same way I do."

"I see," Harry said looking at a picture behind her on an end table. "So what happens when your family comes looking for you?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it," Celia sighed and closed her eyes. "There are a few things I have to take care of before I can even begin to worry about them."

"Oh," Harry said cynically.

Celia began to fidget with the collar of her shirt, her manicured nails tracing the inside of the fabric; her teeth scraping back and forth, grinding against her bottom lip. Harry noticed the bracelet that adorned her wrist and the matching necklace that sparkled around her neck. The glimmering jewels reminded him of Narcissa sitting at the dinner table. Then Harry was reminded about her and Remus knowing Celia's mother. He wanted to ask her about it, but decided it would be best not to press his luck and her hospitality at the moment.

"Besides, I can't marry someone I don't love," she said distantly.

Harry immediately got the impression that there _was _someone that she loved.

"I take that there is someone that you do love then?" Harry asked, pushing his luck a bit.

"Love is such a complicated state of being." She smiled crookedly. "And sometimes there is such a fine line between love and lust that it is hard to make the determination, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'll drink to that," Harry said raising his glass.

Celia raised her glass and again drank all her whiskey in one sup.

"And when you think you've figured it all out, life trips you up and makes you rethink your whole existence."

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

The large grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck nine and Harry got to his feet.

"I should get going," he said taking the last drink in his glass.

Celia too got to her feet.

"Thanks," she said holding out her hand.

Harry took her hand into his.

"For what?" he asked.

"For your concern."

Harry kissed the back of her hand; he could see her cheeks flush a bit.

"You're most welcome." He let her hand go easily. "How would you like to go to dinner tomorrow evening?" he asked.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, and then scratched her head in contemplation of his proposal.

"And then afterwards if you would like we can go to a movie," he added.

"A movie?" she said smiling.

"You know muggle entertainment."

"I know what movies are Harry." She laughed. "It's just been a very long time since I have been to one."

"So what do you say then," he asked again. "Dinner and a movie."

"Sure," she said, "why not."

"Great, I will pick you up at six." He smiled.

"Okay," she said.

Celia escorted Harry to the front door, where he kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. 

* * *

**AN:** I know this chapter didn't have a lot to do with Draco and Ginny, but it needed to be here to get a bit of establishment with the new character. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, but it needed a lot of editing help. Hope you enjoy. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**In Vain  
**

Ginny lay awake and stared at the dark blue canopy of the elegantly carved four poster bed. Draco lay beside her asleep, the covers rising and falling with his breathing. The hurt look in Harry's face when she talked to him in the hallway haunted her; although he tried to hide it his eyes told her how betrayed he felt. But she was honest with him, she felt like she had to try to piece the puzzle together if she were going to be able to move on. And maybe she shouldn't be lying in Draco's bed; she didn't know at this point if anything were right or wrong with him.

She turned her head and looked at him; his face illuminated by the dying fire in the grate. His lips perfectly pointed in the right places, his jaw strong and clenched even in his sleep. His flaxen hair was a harsh contrast to the dark sheets on the bed. She truly wondered what had brought them together, was it fate or was something altogether different. Draco said he didn't believe in fate or destiny that people make things happen, we form our destiny.

Ginny sat up trying not to move the bed too much and grabbed her robe; she slid her feet into a pair of cozy slippers and tied the sash around the silken robe. She waved her hand and some wood from the hearth piled its self neatly in the fireplace. Draco stirred behind her in the bed, but he didn't wake. As silently as she could she walked over to the Pensieve, sitting quietly on the table. She sat down in the chair and stared down into the basin of swirling mist; her hand slowly reached out and picked up one of the unopened bottles churning with a memory inside. Ginny held it up to the firelight, the silvery mist taking on a golden tone as it moved around inside the bottle. With a shaky hand she uncorked the bottle and poured the contents into the stone basin, moving the silvery blue mist around with her fingers. A deep breath filled her lungs as if she were about to dive into water and then plunged her face into the Pensieve.

Ginny was falling . . . falling . . . and then she saw herself sitting in a chair. She was in a teacher's office, but there was no teacher. As Ginny watched herself sitting there in the chair, she could see that she was biting her bottom lip and looking out the window. She looked to have been crying, her eyes were red and swollen. The door to the office opened and in walked Professor McGonagall; Ginny turned around to see the strict face walking towards her.

Professor McGonagall took a seat behind her desk and laid her arms across some parchments and looked at Ginny sitting in the chair over her square spectacles.

"Miss Weasley," she said in a stern voice, "I have noticed a slack in your performance in class lately. Your grades have dropped and you have missed more than your fair share of transfiguration lately, as well as charms and potions." McGonagall leaned up on the desk. "Would you care to tell me what is going on?"

Ginny didn't say anything, only stared out the window behind Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said even more stiffly than before. "As head of Gryffindor House, these teachers have reported your lack of attendance and performance in these classes. I am very concerned. I am afraid I am going to have to write to your parents."

"No," Ginny said in a pleading voice. "Please, Professor McGonagall, don't write to my parents."

"Miss Weasley this is unacceptable; you have gone from having the top marks in your year to nearly half way down the page." McGonagall stood and walked around her desk. "This just isn't like you. I am afraid I have no other choice than to inform your parents."

Ginny shook her head.

"Please, I am begging you don't," she begged. "I promise I will get back on track."

Professor McGonagall studied the red head sitting in front of her; a look of contemplation on her face.

"Are you having trouble understanding your curriculum Miss Weasley? Is that the reason for the sudden decline?" McGonagall asked her.

"Not exactly Professor," she answered as the sky outside the window began to cloud up.

"Then what exactly _is_ the problem Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall pushed her for an answer.

Ginny looked down at her feet and burst out in tears. It was a deep sob, one that would make you sick if you did it long enough.

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said concerned as she pulled a chair up next to her and patted her on the back. "What in Merlin's name is the matter child?"

Ginny continued to cry, tears pouring from her eyes like someone had forgotten to shut off the faucet. She looked up at Professor McGonagall and cried even harder.

"Has some one hurt you?" The lines on McGonagall's face softened as she reached up and wiped the tears from Ginny's cheeks.

"No," Ginny said through sobs.

"You don't have to be afraid you can tell me if someone has hurt you Ginny," McGonagall said.

"No one has hurt me Professor." Ginny was still crying.

"What has got you so upset like this dear?"

Ginny cried even harder.

"I can't believe I let this happen," she said.

"Let what happen dear?"

Ginny watched herself as she sat there and cried her tears now dripping to the floor, her head in her hands.

"I'm," she sobbed, "I'm—I'm."

"You're what dear," McGonagall consoled her.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny bawled.

McGonagall's breath caught sharp in her throat.

"Dear heavens," she said and embraced Ginny. "It will be alright." She rocked her back and forth. "Shhh, it's alright."

Ginny could feel fresh tears running down her cheeks as she sat there and watched McGonagall comfort her.

McGonagall consoled her for several minutes, calming her.

"Are you sure dear," McGonagall asked her handing her a handkerchief.

Ginny sniffed and wiped her nose. "Fairly certain."

"I see," McGonagall said still patting her. "And Potter, have you told him?"

"NO!" Ginny looked at her incredulously.

"You will have to tell him sooner or later. You shouldn't have to go through this alone; the father should bear some of the responsibility." McGonagall's stern lines formed on her forehead and around her mouth.

"I have told the father," Ginny snubbed.

McGonagall tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes.

"Potter's not the father," she stated sharply.

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Then who, if I may be so bold?"

Ginny heard herself swallow before answering her. "Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall's hand snapped to her chest and she stood up then sat back down letting out a long breath.

"Merlin's beard."

Ginny began to cry again. "Now you see why I can't tell Harry or my parents."

Professor McGonagall put her arm around Ginny again and petted her, smoothing her hair.

Ginny felt the mist swirl and move around her, she was falling up again. When she was back in the small room and in the chair she sat there and stared at the bowl blankly. That had been a rather emotional trip down memory lane. She removed the memory from the Pensieve and back into the bottle re-corking it and setting it with the other one that she had looked at.

Draco stirred in the bed behind her. Ginny turned her head back to the many bottles that sat and waited patiently to be poured into the Pensieve. Again she reached out and plucked one up at random studying the contents briefly before dispensing the contents into the basin.

Ginny soared through pitch black . . .

In front of her not more than three feet she could see herself and Draco. She didn't recognize where they were. It was a dimly lit room, through the one window that she could actually see out of she could see it was dark and it was raining. The floor was wooden and highly polished as it reflected the lanterns shadows played on the walls, and she could see a cluttered old desk with parchments and quills, several bookshelves lined the walls. An ancient looking wall tapestry hung on a spot between two of the book shelves. The more she looked around and her eyes adjusted to the dim light she realized they were in someone's house.

She had her back to him.

"Ginny," he pleaded, running his hand through his hair in a very frustrated manner.

"It's the only way Draco." She turned and faced him; her belly looked like she had swallowed one of Hagrid's young pumpkins. She could see her navel through the shirt she had on, and the way she was standing it looked as if her back were about to break.

"We can't hide this forever, sooner or later my family and your father will find out."

"But this is insane," he said, she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I know," she sighed heavily. "But considering the situation on all sides, I think this is our only option."

"No Ginny it isn't!" His voice rose, she could see his cheeks slightly flushed. "We could move far away from here, somewhere he couldn't find us. I am sure eventually your family would learn to accept it." He reached out and placed his hand on her over large stomach. "You can't ask me to do this."

Ginny closed her eyes and laid her hand on top of his.

"What if you become permanently damaged and end up in Saint Mungo's. I don't even know if what you are proposing can be done with out devastating effects."

Draco was definitely shaken.

"I know—I have thought about all of it, all the risks, and all the sacrifices we would be making," she said placing her hand on his face. "But if it means keeping our child safe then I have to do it."

"You can't do this Gin," he said, his breathing now rapid. "I can't do this."

"I need your support in this Draco."

"No," he said sharply. "I can't give you up like that, I won't."

"This is hard for me too," she argued. "This isn't something I have taken lightly."

"Obviously," he said whipping back around.

"You can take the baby and leave the country, you and your mother. She has hidden well from him for a long time."

"I don't see why you just can't come with us." He was getting very frustrated.

"Don't you see, my parents would constantly search for me, they wouldn't rest," she said, "not to mention Harry."

"Potter, so you're doing this for bloody Potter!" he demanded. "You just don't want everyone to find out that the child you carry isn't Potter's."

"Don't be absurd," she scathed, and turned her back on him again.

"That's it isn't it," he was insistent, he spun her around. "That's why you haven't told your family. It isn't that it's just my child, it's that it isn't Potter's child."

Ginny could see the hurt of the truth of what he was saying on her face.

"You're wrong Draco."

"Am I?" His eyes were glaring. "After all this you still love him don't you?"

Ginny didn't answer him; she could tell he was furious. She could see the tears glitter in the faint flickering light roll down her cheeks.

"I will always love Harry, Draco." She attempted to straighten her back. "That will never change." Her eyes were burning a hole in him. "But there is something I have in here for _you_," she said placing her hand over her heart, "_something _that is embedded deeper than anything I have ever felt for him or anyone else." Her chest was heaving, causing the necklace that lay there to glisten with the rise and fall it. "Though if you want to tell yourself that all of this is for Harry's sake, then you go right ahead; but you and I both know it will be a lie."

They stood in silence looking at each other in the near darkness. Ginny could see the tears forming in Draco's eyes, his mouth tightened and she could see the hollow in his throat move as he swallowed trying not to let the tears spill down his cheeks. His fist were tightening by his side, his breathing was becoming faster with each passing second. Finally he closed his eyes and she could see the tears etching the salt lines on his face. He made a clicking sound with his mouth and looked down at the floor shaking his head.

Ginny reached out and put her hand on his face, closing the gap between them. Both hands now cupped his face and she lifted his eyes to hers. She pressed her lips together and tried to force a smile as she looked at him. His hands were now firmly gripping her wrist moving her hands across his mouth.

"There has to be another way," he said pulling her close to him, hugging her tightly, and burying his hand in her hair.

"I have already talked to Dumbledore and McGonagall," she said softly, still hugging him.

"And he agreed to do this?" Draco pulled back from her.

"Not at first, they agree with you, that it is much too dangerous."

"But he agreed anyway didn't he?" Draco's voice sounded defeated.

Ginny nodded her head.

"What about Granger, have you talked with her about it?"

"No, not yet, but I feel she should have her memory erased of us too."

"Why did he agree to it, Dumbledore," he asked, "if he thinks it is much too dangerous?"

"Because I told him I would do it myself."

"You are that hell bent on this?" he said pushing her hair from her face.

"You would be too Draco," she said her hands now clutching to his, "if you just stopped and thought about it."

"I have thought about it," he said closing his eyes briefly again. "This just not how I thought it out," he paused, "I had a very different vision of our future."

He was having a very difficult time accepting her proposal.

"What if I can't agree with you on this?" he asked most sincerely. "Then what?"

"I'm going to do this Draco, with or without your support," she said still clutching to his hands. "I want you to promise me that you will take care of our child, make sure that he or she knows that their mother loves them."

Draco let go of her hands and turned his back on her once again. He paced across the room and back again, running his hands through his hair, shaking his head talking in a low rumble to himself.

"I don't understand this," he said as he stopped pacing momentarily.

"Draco your father is threatening you," Ginny said with realism in her tone; Draco started to speak but she cut him off and continued, "That is just for helping Dumbledore, can you imagine what he would do if he found out you and I have a child." She laid her hands unconsciously on her tummy. "He would do more than threaten Draco, you and I both know that.

"And I couldn't live if something happened to our child just because of the blood that ran through their veins." Ginny could hear the tears in her voice.

Draco huffed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment then back to Ginny.

"He would do more than threaten if it were anybody," Draco argued.

"No," she said her face stricken with emotion, "if this was yours and Pansy's child or any other family he deems worthy it wouldn't be the same at all."

"But the fact of the matter is Ginevra," he said walking back to where she stood, "it is not." He laid his hand on her stomach again. "This is your child, my child," bowing his head down to her stomach, his lips touching the fabric of her shirt, "our child."

"Don't make this harder than it already is Draco," she whispered.

"Ginny," he whispered as his lips touched hers, "I'm begging you not to do this."

Ginny felt herself rushing back through the darkness . . . she was sitting back in the chair once again staring down at the bowl full of swirling memory.

She immediately looked over her shoulder at Draco; all this time she assumed that it was his idea for the memory extraction. The way he had talked in Malahide she assumed that he had presented her with this and it was a mutual decision, which they made and agreed upon together. Not something she backed him into a corner on, giving him practically no choice in the matter at all. Even Dumbledore acted as if it were Draco's idea, didn't he?

Draco hadn't even wanted to do it. Judging from the memory she just looked at he was very much against it, and if she was figuring right he still wasn't agreeing to it the day it was done. What was more he hadn't lead her to believe any different that it wasn't his idea. She turned her head back to the basin and removed the memory placing back in the bottle. Ginny sat the bottle of swirling silver back on the table and turned back to Draco again. Why would he do that?

"Why didn't you tell me this was _my_ idea?" she asked plainly; she knew he was awake.

The body under the covers shifted and she heard him breathe.

"What difference would it have made at this point?" his voice thick; he got up out of bed and grabbed the pair of lounge pants that were draped over the back of a dressing chair.

He was right; she didn't know what if any difference it would have made at this point.

"I was against it from the off," he said with a trace of resentment. He tied the satin ribbon of his pants and walked to the fireplace, holding his hands out to the orange flames.

"I know you were," her voice guilt laden. "I just assumed by the way you talked the other night—that—," she cut her statement short.

She watched as Draco stood and stared into the dancing blaze; his jaw tightened as he stood there lost in his own memories.

"I thought that maybe after Ian was born and you held him and looked into that tiny face that you would change your mind," his voice deadening, "but you didn't. You were more determined than before."

Ginny walked toward him, his arms folded across his chest. He wouldn't look at her.

"I have never quite gotten over that day." He was letting down his guard. "It was the worst day of my life." His words transfixed her. "The first few months were agony for me; my mother and I took Ian and left the country, we went to France. I was lost without you; if it hadn't been for my mother, I don't know what I would have done. When Ian was about six months old she suggested that we go to America and stay with Sandra. I refused," he sighed, "I was still in a dream that you might regain your memories and come looking for me. When he turned a year old and it was obvious that the memory charm had worked like it was supposed to, I caved in and went to America with my mother.

"Sandra fell in love with him immediately, she and my mother cared for him while I would come back and take care of business matters, check up on my father and you."

Ginny sat down in the high back chair to the side of the fireplace; she didn't interrupt him. Without taking her eyes from him, she continued to listen.

"You had gotten a job at the Ministry, you were living at home and Potter was slowly moving in and out of the picture. Dumbledore had warned us both that if you saw me or Ian on a regular basis that the memory charms might unravel. I didn't want to take chances so I avoided direct contact with you.

"For all practical purposes you seemed happy. I was back and forth to America; things here seemed to be fine. Then Sandra got sick with the cancer and the muggle doctors did all they could do for her. Around that same time my father got an early release from Azkaban; I would bring Sandra back and forth to St. Mungo's for treatments. So just a little over a year ago, I went to Dumbledore. He explained the situation to the ministry, leaving out some of the more delicate details, like you. Everyone assumed that Ian belonged to someone I had come across in my travels. I never let on any different, a few like your self thought Sandra was his mother. Aurors were posted at my house; and even Potter did his share. For a while we thought Sandra was getting better, but then she took a turn for the worse.

"Dumbledore asked Dobby if he would help out at the Manor; surprisingly he did. He is how I found out about you the prophecy, by accident of course. Mind you Dobby still holds Potter in the highest regards, and was delighted about the prophecy. I had to forbid him from hurting himself when he would slip and tell me something he thought he shouldn't." Draco finally gave her a fleeting look before fixating back on the fire. "He got the necklace from Dumbledore, who in turn got it from me; he put a protection charm on it of course. I was actually amazed that Dumbledore agreed to give you the necklace. That's when I suggested that he become your house elf, to help protect you."

Ginny looked down at the ring on her left hand; Dobby had been a gift from Draco more or less.

"I saw you and Granger in Diagon Alley; I caught up with you in the Grinning Gargoyle." He went silent. "And _he _was dancing with you, holding you," his voice was laced with jealousy. "And when I found out you and Potter were planning on getting married," he paused and looked at her intently, his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

Ginny thought back to the night at the Grinning Gargoyle, she didn't remember seeing him there.

Turning his face back to the firelight, he continued, "I was going out of my mind, literally. I couldn't think straight, Sandra was extremely sick, and then there you were sitting on the bench in the park with Ian, not just crossing our path but standing directly in it. Then it was too much when I saw you in the pet emporium with him.

"I can never let you go Ginevra," he said finally turning and walking to her. "You know, its bitter sweet looking back now, I think." He kneeled in front of her. "If I'd had the strength to walk away the day I saw you waiting for me by the lake; just let it be, not tell you what I felt, we might not be here today. But being the glutton for punishment that I am—even if I had seen all this coming," he said with soft conviction, "I would have loved you anyway. There's nothing I would change."

Gut wrenching guilt washed through her like a tidal wave, she felt like she would throw up. After all she had put this man through, all her reasoning, things still turned out like she feared, and he still loved her in spite of it all.

"I should have listened to you Draco," her voice forlorn, "I have put you through hell for no reason; I abandoned my son for nothing." She looked down at her lap, her robe barely covering the tops of her thighs. "I was too consumed with what might be—to see what already was—your father had already infiltrated, I let him in without even knowing it." She pressed her fingertips to her forehead, her stomach lurched and bile burned the back of her throat. "And you were right about my family; you had more faith in them than I did." She really felt that she would vomit any moment. "Now only to be slapped with the harsh reality of it all, it makes me sick." Ginny felt the familiar feeling of desperation brandish her soul; she hugged her sides.

Draco swore a nasty, frustrated sound; he lifted her face up. "Look at me."

Cool steel blue eyes met hers; they told her plenty.

"Don't go there," he said sharply. "Neither of us knew what would have happened, what ever decision we would have made." His hands squeezed her thighs.

"You were right though, there was another way," she disputed him.

"Ginny, don't you understand," he said in a flustered manner, "I didn't want you to go through with it because I was a selfish bastard." He got to his feet, she looked up at him. "For once in my life, I had found something that I couldn't buy with my name or money; you didn't give me a break because of who I was. You didn't do something just because I told you too; you didn't fawn all over me because you thought it was good for your social status or because you thought it was what I wanted. I didn't want to loose that. I didn't want to loose you."

At that very moment Draco looked like the aristocrat he was by birthright and the desperate man that he had become by destiny trying to hold on to what little happiness he had left.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

Ginny stared at him; his face was a bit grief stricken.

"I don't know if this memory is in one of those bottles," he said glancing at the Pensieve behind her, "but the night you had the memory charm done, I had refused to come to see you. I was so angry at you for going through with it." He hung his head staring at the rug beneath his feet, his hair falling over his shoulders. "Finally with a little persuasion and some rather harsh words from my mother, I changed my mind. I remember it like it was yesterday, it was storming something fierce, had been all day. I ran all the way to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey told me that Dumbledore decided to perform the charm in an abandoned class room in the dungeons. It seemed like it took me forever to get down there; it was late into the night, the corridors were abandoned. I could see Lupin standing guard at the far end of one of the longest corridors in the castle. My footsteps were echoing off the narrow, damp stone walls as I ran to where he was standing. As I got closer, I could tell by the look on his face that I was too late. He moved in front of me as I tried to move past him.

"Draco, he said in a tone that made my heart sink. It made me sick. I told him I needed in there, but of course I did not avail, Lupin pushed me back several times. His hand in the center of my chest, keeping me in place; I lost it. I beat the door and screaming and shouting, telling you how sorry I was for not coming, how sorry I was for all the hurtful things I had said to you. I did everything I could to get in that room that night." He closed his eyes; he looked like a helpless child. "I took out my wand and attempted to blast it off the hinges, finally in my fit of hysteria I lost control. Lupin had to physically restrain me; I had bruised ribs for a week."

Ginny covered her mouth with the back of her hand. As she watched Draco carefully she didn't need any memory in a bottle to tell her that he was bleeding the truth, from his own memory that he lived and relived every day. She blinked her eyes heavily, with each blink all she could see was the pain that was living in the man before her. As Draco turned his half-naked body to her, she sensed utter devotion and uneasiness weaving together in the darkness around them.

She felt like cursing, tonight was stacking up to be a real pisser in what she had hoped was waiting for her in her bottled memories. But then what was she thinking she would see she should have known that a relationship with Draco Malfoy couldn't have been all cake and ice-cream. Of course it was one full of lies and deceptions, though not to each other to every one around them. What else could it have been; and she was a willing participant in the game.

Rising to her feet, Ginny slowly moved toward Draco, the mantle clock chimed two. She touched his bare chest with her fingertips; his hands caught her wrists bringing them to his mouth. His lips were soft and warm on her fingers; he backed up and sat on the edge of the bed. Her arms stretched the distance between them, her hands still in his.

"Come here," he said.

Her body obeyed before her mind checked in with a command to move.

As she closed the space between them his hands moved around her waist; pressing the fabric of hr robe into her skin. His face buried where the knot of the tie held the covering in place, she could feel his breath on her stomach. She buried one hand in his pale hair as the other caressed his neck moving down his shoulder, his back.

She felt the robe pool at her feet and then the cool sheets once again embraced her. She could feel Draco through the thin material of his lounge pants; his desire pressed into her leg. His mouth came down on hers, but he wasn't looking for anything. The kiss wasn't a demand. Ginny gripped his shoulders arching her bare breast into his chest. The heat coming from him was tremendous; tension in his chest and legs. But he was in complete control of himself. And her.

That eerie beautiful gaze from his eyes washed over her body, and then he lowered his head to her breast. Her hands snaked down his waist, slipping her fingers beneath the band of his pants; pushing them over his hips. Her legs parted without any encouragement from him; she wanted him. Needed him.

Rolling onto his back, Ginny lengthened her self fully against him. She felt his hands grasping her firmly pressing her down on him. His hips pushed up and his neck arched, and somewhere from deep in his chest a guttural moan escaped his mouth; her body vulnerable to the invasion of his. Her hair fell onto his chest as she pressed her lips to the taught muscles there. His scent filled her nostrils, crisp, freshly fallen snow in a pine forest.

Ginny settled into a slow, rocking rhythm astride him; she felt his hand wrap in her hair, the other grasping her thigh. She found his mouth once more, a fusion of tangled tongues and lips, settling in passionate and desperate kisses. Ginny supported herself, stiffening her arms on either side of his head, her movement quickening; she pressed her hips hard into his. Sitting up she felt him press her hips down on him again. His fingers pressed deeper in her flesh as his hips pushed into hers in a deliberate, pulsating lilt.

The intensity of their passion poured through her, leaving her breathing hard and flushed. Her muscles tightened and convulsed around him, her body shuddered and his hands held tight to her. She collapsed holding tight to him as he surged uncontrollably through her core. They held to one another, fighting; fighting to calm their pounding hearts, fighting to find their breath. They locked together, unmoving, silent except for their breathing and the fire.

Closing her eyes, Ginny's mind was calmer than it had been in weeks. Nothing that had happened in the past mattered anymore; Ginny saw that now. All that mattered was the here and now. She had been given a second chance a chance to set things right with herself, her son and her husband. 

* * *

Another chapter that had to be totally revamped...I have realized that from here on out the chapters were rushed in thier origianl debut, so they getting much needed revisions. That is why it is taking a bit longer in between. Thanks for your patience.

CS 


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up - aside from a total re-write I have been terribly sick. Still I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 33 

**Questioning Facts**

**THE ****WEEK** seemed to run together for Ginny; she and Draco stayed at Hogwarts, seeing as the Manor was completely and utterly unlivable at the moment. Her mind was constantly preoccupied with the memories she had seen in the Pensive when she wasn't spending every waking moment with her son; though she hadn't taken a look at any of the other memories after she found out it was all her idea. Draco was more attentive to her than her mother was when she was sick. If she needed a bit of space he didn't mind giving it to her, if she had questions he was there with the answers: if he had them. She couldn't have asked for more.

Ron had been by several times after work, and this surprised her a bit.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked him, the bright sun was shining in through the window illuminating her brother's face.

"I've seen him," he answered her taking a seat on the sofa in small sitting room of the makeshift apartment, he wasn't giving her anymore than the specific of which she had asked.

She felt stupid asking but she was truly concerned. "How is he?"

"He's been keeping to himself mostly. He's working on a new case, been out in the field mostly." Ron moved forward propping on his knees quickly changing the subject of Harry. "So how's it coming with the Pensieve?" His hands clasped, as his elbows held his body up. "See anything interesting?"

_If he had only known_, Ginny thought. Interesting wouldn't even come close to describing it.

"Yes," she stifled her emotions, pushing the last memory out of her mind that she had visited. She knew Ron didn't really want to hear what she had been seeing, he was only making polite conversation—but he was trying, and that is all she wanted. "So the wedding isn't too far away, less than two weeks now."

Ron's face went ashen, and then flushed a nice shade of pink, his palms making a dry, rough sound as he rubbed them briskly together.

"Ginny," he said, concern interfering with his features.

"What is it Ron?" Ginny shifted, Ron's look alarmed her.

"I've been thinking?"

"What about?"

"Percy," he said flatly.

Ginny's face soured at the mention of her brother's name.

"What for," she said just as coldly as her brother.

"I don't know," he said, sounding as if his voice was trapped in his throat. "I just can't get my head around the fact that he was behind Ian's abduction." Ron's jaw clenched.

"Lucius _was _behind it," Ginny retorted. "We know that much for sure, and as far as_ Percy_, who knows where the bloody twit fits into all of this." She pursed her lips.

"I know that's just my point," Ron said as he stood and walked to the window. "And why would Penny put her self and him in such danger in bringing him back to you and Draco."

Ginny was surprised at how smoothly the last word escaped her brother's lips.

"It will probably get them both killed."

Ginny hadn't thought about that. She didn't care for her elder brother it was true, but she didn't want him to die, or be killed.

"And there is the _fact_ of Luna's article." His hands disappeared in his pockets. "She saw him that I have no doubt about. But who was it he was exactly with, questioning guests she put it."

Ginny sighed. "Ron we are talking about an article in _The Quibbler_."

Ron turned back to face her. "But sometimes she does print things worth looking at; do I need to remind you of her articles about Harry and You-Know-Who?"

He had a point.

"So get Harry to check into it, talk with Luna about it."

"I could do that, but Luna has traipsed off to Russia and Harry has been trailing the woman he met at The Hog's Head the other night; Dumbledore thought she should be checked out."

"What woman?" Ginny asked.

Ron cleared his throat. "Her name's uh—uh," he stammered a bit as if he were trying to really remember who she was. "Uh—what was her name—Cerci, not that's not right—Hermione knows it." He snapped his fingers with a concentrated look. "What did they say her name was, the other night—Salina?"

Ginny's eyes scanned her brother for a moment, she was now very curious as to who this woman was and why Dumbledore wanted her checked out.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said ambiguously.

"Anyway, Luna wrote to Harry saying that she was leaving for Russia, and basically wished him a nice life."

"She did?" Ginny's voice carved through the thickness of her throat.

Ron nodded his head.

"Well surely you could find her."

"I suppose."

"I could go with you if you do find her?" Ginny asked more than she stated.

Ron snapped his eyes to her; the look on his face told her right quick he didn't want that.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, do you?"

"No," Ginny conceded, "I suppose your right. But you shouldn't go alone, that is if you find her."

"I probably won't even try to; I shouldn't even be worrying about Percy right? I am getting married in two weeks and you know—to hell with Percy."

Ginny lifted her eyebrows; he brother was a terrible liar. She knew as soon as he left her company he would attempt to locate Luna. Ron quickly looked at his watch.

"Well I should be going," he said just as the door opened behind them.

"Ron!" Ian came running up to him. "Look what I got today." He showed Ron a large, brown paper wrapped box with Quality Quidditch Supplies stamped across it. "It is a real working model of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, the figurines fly around and everything!" He was extremely excited. "Dad even had Mr. DeLauro make a player that looked just like you!" He looked at Ginny.

"Ronald," Draco said sticking out his hand to Ron.

"Malfoy," Ron responded politely but stiff, shaking his hand.

Ginny knelt down so Ian could show her what he had gotten.

"Don't rush off on my account," Draco stated as Ron drew his hand back.

"I was just leaving," Ron said quickly. "I—um have a few things I need to take care of before heading home."

Draco stared at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah—okay," Ron said then cleared his throat. "Come give me a hug you," he said squatting down talking to Ian.

Ian ran and gave Ron a tight hug.

"I'll see you Sunday," he said patting him on the head.

"Okay!" Ian turned back to his mother and continued removing the pitch from the box.

"I'll see you Sunday Gin."

"Okay." Ginny stood and studied her brother momentarily until Ian called her attention back to his new toy. She turned her head and watched him leave the room in a rather nervous and hurried fashion.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked kneeling down too.

"Like the rest of us, a lot on his mind."

Draco didn't say anything; he just nodded his head in understanding.

"He's concerned about Percy for some reason." Ginny crossed her legs and sat on the floor.

"Most likely a legitimate concern; you can bet that father won't be pleased," he stopped in mid sentence, looking at Ian.

"No most likely not," she agreed. "Anyway he is going to try to contact Luna, and see if there is any validity to the article she published about seeing him not too long ago."

"She might be a little difficult to find, Potter said she is in Russia somewhere."

Ginny looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You have talked to Harry?" she asked around a clogged feeling in her throat.

Draco brought his gaze up from what he was doing and nodded his head as his eyes looked at hers. "Yes. Is that okay?"

She felt as if a hard cold wind dove inside her lungs; she didn't know if it was okay or not.

"Of course," she answered quickly, and then cleared her throat.

There was a long awkward silence as they helped their son assemble his new toy.

"What did you talk with Harry about?" she was very curious.

"My father mostly, and the man that Granger saw at Diagon Alley, and at the Manor." He continued what he was doing.

"Who is the woman Dumbledore has Harry checking into?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a box of Quidditch players from the inside of the larger box.

Draco stopped un-wrapping the mini box of Quidditch balls and looked over at Ginny.

"Ron couldn't remember her name; he said it was something like Salina."

"Cecelia Ulrick," Draco said continuing to stare at her.

"Do you know her?" Ginny placed the rings in each end of the pitch.

"Not personally," Draco said placing two players on the pitch after properly placing their brooms in their hand.

"Who is she?"

"She's an American; her family is well known over there." He was now placing two more players on the field. "If I am to understand my mother knew her mother."

Ginny glanced up at Draco and continued to set up the pitch. Ian was setting the stands around the pitch.

"Why would Dumbledore have Harry checking into her?"

"Well, I do know that her family is into all sorts of sordid affairs in the states. They are basically a murder for hire group, my father knows them."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Dumbledore sees her as threatening?"

"I don't really know," he said vaguely, removing a long slender box from another shopping bag, Ginny recognized as a wand box from Olivander's.

Ginny got the feeling he wasn't telling her all he knew about this woman. He wasn't exactly lying to her but he wasn't exactly forthcoming with all he knew.

"New wand?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah, I figured I shouldn't be without one," he said then flicked the slender piece of wood causing the players to lift off the base of the model pitch.

"Woohoo!" Ian shouted as the players began to soar.

Ginny noticed that the players were wearing Hogwarts colors.

"Nice toy," she smiled as Ian began to chase the players as they strayed from their pitch.

"His other one burned up in the fire," Draco said sounding guilty.

In his eyes she saw a battle, a looming storm moving across the landscape, leaving those responsible wishing they were dead.

* * *

**DRACO**watched his son playing with his new toy; he watched Ginny watching him, the smile on her face was a moment's solace to him. He knew she had been caught off guard by the fact that he had talked to Potter and that he knew about this woman he was supposed to be checking into. He hadn't lied to her, he didn't know her on a personal level, but he did know a few things about her; and for now he would keep them to himself, even from her, Potter and the Ministry.

Contacting Lovegood would be a good place to start if they were going to begin to put the pieces together and catch his father off guard. Her brother Percy may just be able to provide them with the information they needed, if he wasn't dead that was.

His mother and Lupin knew Nola Frasier and what and if there was more to them moving away' he wanted to talk to them to find out more. Narcissa had been spending a lot of her time in the library; she too had taken on an extended stay at the castle, in the dungeons. It had been rather difficult to attain a few spare moments with her; when she hadn't been in the library, she was in Hogsmeade. And he really didn't like giving up his time with Ginny or Ian at the moment.

"Do you think it okay if mother comes to Sunday dinner at your parent's house?" Draco asked; he just didn't want to assume this was okay.

Ginny turned to him, as a seeker wearing Gryffindor robes smacked her in the head and fell to the floor.

"I don't see why not," she said as she bent and picked up the figurine off the floor.

The figurine mounted the broom and took off from her palm, Draco hadn't noticed it before, but it looked an awful like Potter.

"Did you see that," she said amused, "it looks just like Harry; complete with scar and everything."

"So you don't think your mum will mind adding another guest?"

"No," she answered, her eyes following the tiny Gryffindor seeker make its way back to the pitch. "I think it would be nice to have your mum there."

"What do you think about Ian going back to school after the Holidays?"

"I don't know, Draco," she said with uncertainty, looking at her son running rampant around the room chasing the players as they strayed from the model pitch.

"I'm ready to go back to school!" Ian shouted as he climbed over the leather sofa attempting to catch a Ravenclaw player. "I miss my friends!" His hands clasped over the blue clad player.

"We'll see," Ginny said turning her gaze to Draco.

"Ginny," Ian said, "I mean mum," he corrected himself. "Can I take this to Granma and Grandpa's Sunday?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

The large clock in the corner struck six and just as promptly as they had been every other night, there came a soft knock at the door.

"I got it, I got it," Ian said loudly as he ran towards the door and opened it.

"Good evening young Master Malfoy," said an orb eyed elf.

"Good evening Dobby," Ian bowed to the little elf.

"Your dinner sirs, Madame," he said floating a large tray into the room with covered dishes and a stemming tea pot.

The little elf continued into the room, placing the tray on the small dining table near the window behind the leather couch.

"Thank you Dobby," Ginny said making her way to the table.

Dobby was working freelance at Hogwarts again, Ginny had "freed" him and Winky, but he told her that if she needed him he would always be around.

"Is there anything else Dobby can get?"

"No that will be all thank you Dobby." Draco pulled out Ian's chair then Ginny's.

Dobby bowed and backed himself from the room.

After dinner, Draco saw to getting Ian ready for bed. It was nearly nine before he fell asleep. As every other night before, Ginny stood in the doorway to the small room and watched him for a long time.

"Anything worth reading in the news," she asked sitting down on the sofa beside him; leaning over his arm to see _The Daily Prophet_.

He could smell the cherry blossoms in her hair and the lemon soap on her skin.

"No." He straightened the paper.

He had noticed that Ginny hadn't visited the Pensieve in several days, not since she saw the memory of them arguing about the memory charm.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, their eyes scanning the pages of the news, searching for something, anything.

"Do you really think Ian should start back to school?"

Folding the paper and placing it on the coffee table, Draco sat back and put his arm around her.

"I think it will be better for him; taking his mind off things."

"What if something else happens?"

"I was thinking of transferring him to Hogsmeade. I was also looking into buying a house in Hogsmeade."

"You were, what about the Manor?"

"Well even if we get it restored, I don't think I can go back there and try to start a new life."

Ginny looked puzzled.

"It doesn't have to be Hogsmeade, we'll look for a place where ever you like." He shifted placing his back in the corner of the sofa, his arm moving from around her. "We don't even have to stay in England, where ever you want."

Her silence unnerved him, the wide eyes made her look like a doe in bright light. Had he said the wrong thing? Maybe she wasn't planning on staying with him; maybe she wanted to live separately and just visit them like she was, before she found out all of this.

"Unless you don't think that's a good idea," he added, feeling a tight choking in his throat.

She smiled and chuckled; an almost forced laugh.

He studied her face, trying to read her thought, her reaction to what he had just proposed. He had let it momentarily let it slip his mind that they weren't, or she wasn't the Ginny she was six years ago. She didn't remember wanting to buy a castle in France, or have a place to run to by the seashore, or own a place downtown muggle London. The swell at the back of his throat kept his mouth from speaking momentarily.

"I'm sorry, I was making assumptions—"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest with you."

He tried to hide the hurt etched on his face; it had been one of the foremost thoughts in his mind since the first time she came out to the Manor.

"No, I guess not," he said in a low voice, trying not to sound too disappointed. "You're probably right; it's probably not a good idea right now—with,"

"I didn't say it wasn't a good idea Draco, I said I haven't really thought about it," she interrupted.

He felt a bit of relief; she hadn't rejected the proposal.

"Well, if you want to, I would like for you to live with me and Ian. We could find a house," he said, the nerves jumping in his stomach, "together."

"I think I would like that."

"Where ever you want, it doesn't matter to me." He knew he sounded desperate; but that was a sound he was willing for her to hear.

"It really doesn't matter," she said, her nose crinkling as she smiled.

"I picked up some leaflets in the real estate office today while we were in Diagon Alley."

"So sure I would agree were you?"

"No, I wasn't," he said honestly as he leaned down and removed some pamphlets from a brown shopping bag. "I was praying that you wouldn't totally reject the idea." He handed her the hand full of papers. "I wasn't sure if you would want to live with us or just keep things as they were, you know you come when ever you wanted."

She took the brochures from his hand and leaned back into his chest.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Malfoy." She opened up the one on top thumbing through it. "Besides, I am getting rather used to having you about, and well now that I have a son and—a," she paused, "a husband, I would like to see what kind of mother and wife I will make."

Draco smiled. He didn't say anything further as she lay there against his chest pilfering through real estate fliers. Every now and then she would point out to him something she fancied. He noticed her taste was rather simple, and she kept leaning toward things in the country sides. He supposed that was because of the house she grew up in. He couldn't say that he had ever set foot in the Weasley home; he was rather looking forward to it.

Remembering back, he thought about how she always remarked on how big and lavish the manor was. Antiques adorned each and table or shelf, nook and cranny; a wall tapestry hung where a picture didn't; cabinets full of knick-knacks and memorabilia. There was always so much there he had a hard time remembering exactly how many things his family had owned. But now none of that mattered, all that stuff was gone, except for what lie beneath in the secret dungeons.

The Dungeons; how could he have been so dense, how could he have over looked it. What ever his father had returned to the manor for must have been in the dungeons. Draco knew they twisted and turned under the house and earth for miles possibly. He had never explored them fully, there was so much he was forbidden to do and as he got older he had let them fall to the wayside, too many bad memories of them from his formative years. He was sure that he didn't know the half of what lay beneath.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he said snapping back from his thoughts.

"I said is there a particular place that you like?" she turned the upper half of her body, her hand laying on his chest, her eyes studying his face, scrutinizing.

Obviously she had already asked him this question and he didn't answer.

"Well there is a place I would like to show you, it's not in any of the brochures."

"Really?"

Draco smiled and nodded his head slightly. He knew she wouldn't remember the place, but he had taken her there her last year at Hogwarts, shortly before she had gotten pregnant.

"Yes, now that you mention it, there is."

"Oh?" The look on her face inquisitive, she wanted details.

"I will take you there tomorrow. All three of us will go." He smiled.

"Where is it?" she pushed.

"It's in the country, a place called _Blood Valley."_

Her lips curled downward and her nose wrinkled, as if she had smelled something repugnant.

"Blood Valley?"

"Not what you're thinking, it is called that for the red sand stone in the area," he clarified.

"Oh good."

"Really, I think you will like it, it's a small village, much like Hogsmeade."

"Is it a wizarding village?"

"I suspect a few witches and wizards are about."

"Where exactly is this _Blood Valley?"_

"In Herefordshire, on the Wye."

"I have been out that way on an animal sighting once. It was lovely from what I remember."

"Well to honest with you I already own a house there," Draco lowered his eyes momentarily.

"You do?"

Draco had hoped that he and Ginny and Ian could start their life together there but it didn't happen. She had loved the old Manor house; it was a slight smaller than the one he had grown up in. There were a few old Wizarding families that lived close by, a muggle family with a daughter that was a witch, and she was probably a first year by now at Hogwarts.

"I bought it a long time ago, before Ian was born."

Draco and Ginny fell asleep on the sofa, talking and looking through the leaflets. Suddenly, a loud scream woke him; Ginny was sitting up and breathing hard. She looked mortified; her eyes were wild with fear, the clock on the mantle chimed—midnight.

* * *

**HARRY** had spent the last week getting to know all he could about Cecelia Ulrick. He had found out several interesting things: she wasn't in England for her health, nor was she there tracing her ancestry. This woman had secrets, ones she was doing her damnedest to keep hung neatly on the hangers in the back of her closet.

He knew that Celia had a rough childhood, with her mother dying at a young age and her family being in the murder for hire business. She was a well accomplished witch, high marks in all her school courses, a talented antiquities dealer with a potential career with an international brokerage firm, and a promising marriage to very wealthy and prominent man. But something, something he hadn't been able to put his finger on what had her there in England. Where ever she went during the day and after their two dates, she was very good at the cloak and dagger routine.

A little digging on the place where she lived turned up some very intriguing information, it belonged to her fiancé Dorian Sullivan, whom she did not plan on marrying, and whom had been to visit her twice since Harry began trailing her. Their relationship was an odd one indeed Dorian was older than her, eight years. He did get the feeling that even though they had no romantic interest in each other, they seemed to be good friends and whatever predicament she was in, he was assisting her.

Dorian Sullivan a very well known wizard in America, hailing from a long line of Wizarding blood on both sides of his family tracing back to old roots in England and Germany. He had five siblings; an older sister, two older brothers, one younger sister and one younger brother. They had money, wealth and power the same as the Ulrick's. The Sullivan family was more of an aristocratic family, the power and money they held came from who they were not the necessarily business they were in. Although Dorian's younger brother Damon was involved with some dealings with the Ulrick's, Celia's youngest brother, Rafe.

Hermione had been right; Rafe had served time in The Bermuda Triangle Prison, only about six months, for contract killing. But apparently he was released due to lack of substantiating evidence. The oldest brother Idris was very much into the muggle wars of stocks and bonds; he had all his ducks in a row and for all practical purposes seemed to be a legitimate broker, other than the fact that he had been brought up on charges of insider trading; but that was a common accusation. The middle brother Creighton, he was a bit shady, extortion and bribery were the main items on his ticket. Naturally with the help of magic, they were always one step ahead of muggle law enforcement and well bought into the magical law enforcement, much like Lucius Malfoy. The only difference was Lucius would not consort with the likes of muggles.

Remus had been right as well; she was being watched and from what Harry could tell, by three different people, four counting him. And he was fairly certain that if he knew of their presence they knew of his, as more than a guy she had met in a run down old pub in Scotland. One man was the one Hermione and Draco had seen at the Manor and in Diagon Alley; tall, long dark hair that hung carelessly down to his shoulders, smoked a lot and had chiseled features, Trevor McLane, he worked for her father, Harry recognized him from the drawing. The other was a petite woman, with sleek auburn hair always pulled tight behind her ears, a stern face much like McGonagall's only younger and with a lot less lines, she was in the employ of the Sullivan family and always seemed to know when to intervene, Harry had finally dug a name up on her, Trecia Steele. And last but not least Vincent Crabbe still looked the same only older and taller, he always seemed bored to tears, obviously he was working for Lucius, Draco had told him that he expected as much.

Celia had been out with Harry three times since he met her; both times were very pleasant evenings, which ended up in conversation at her lavish apartment. He always felt that there was something that she wanted to tell him but she would hesitate. He had asked her out for a third date but she gracefully declined; said she had previous plans and maybe she could see him the following week. Harry was hoping that he could follow her where ever she may or may not be going without being spotted by one of the other three emissaries.

But it wasn't so much what he knew about her that was interesting it was what he couldn't find out—like where she went nearly every evening. As he sat on the park bench, disguised as an elderly man with white hair reading a muggle newspaper, he thought had been a week since his life had been topsy turvied; again. And Harry found himself attempting to fill his time with this assignment, for the most part it was working, it was sort of working. He was beginning to wander if he would be forever cursed in the romantic love department.

Just as the evening muggles were leaving their jobs and filling the sidewalks returning home, Harry saw Celia come out of her apartment. He thought this was odd since every time she had left the house, she had disapperated from inside the house. Looking around, he wasn't the only one to notice she was leaving; the first to follow was Crabbe, followed by the woman, then the dark haired man. Harry kept as much distance as he could, but close enough to see her walking a half a block ahead. She knew she was being followed; she kept her course deliberate and paced, where ever she was going she wanted to be seen. They walked forever; Harry had to be careful not to pass Crabbe up three different times. Celia crossed streets and avenues, crisscrossing her way to downtown London; she stopped once to buy a newspaper, once to buy a soft drink and another time to buy some sort of trinket from a street vendor.

By the time they had reached the center of town, it was getting rather dark and the streetlights and neon signs were beginning to illuminate the sidewalks. A different crowd of people began filling the streets as they continued walking. Finally she came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a rather popular dancing club. The line outside wound around the corner of the street, the sign over the entrance read _Illusions_ in white neon light.

Harry recognized some of the people standing in line; he had seen them around the Ministry and Quidditch tournaments. He was glad he was in disguise as someone might call out his name. But then it dawned on him just as Celia walked through the door with two very violent and brutal looking guards; he stood a slim chance to none of getting in looking like he was.

Not playing the Harry Potter card very often, Harry rounded the corner and found himself a very dark alley, temporarily loosing sight of Celia and her perpetrators. Emerging from the shadows in a black sports coat, jeans and a button down (no tie) Harry approached the entrance bypassing the line of anxious patrons, obviously hoping to get into the club before the evening was over.

He approached the guards with a cocky confidence. Just as Harry expected, they held out their massive hands, not allowing him entrance.

"Sorry, no one in early 'cept those on the lis'," the smaller of the brutes said with a large clipboard in his hand.

"I'm sure I'm on the list," Harry said politely and attempted to make his way pass.

"Then you won' mind showin' me your private invitation," said the other one. His head looked like a watermelon sitting on his shoulders.

"I've, got it here some where," Harry said reaching inside his coat pocket, giving his wand a silent wave.

Suddenly the attitudes of the sentinels changed abruptly.

"Go ahead sir," the larger one said, and then allowed Harry passage.

That was easier than he thought, Harry thought to himself as he walked down a narrow passage with small inset colored lights high on the wall. The corridor was about one hundred foot long, and led to another steel door with a portal window. Harry could hear the loud music inside as four young people passed him lurching for the handle to the steel door.

Once the door opened the music was deafening, a think layer of smoke hung low and the lights were blinding. Harry could see that several hundred people were already inside, getting started on their evening of drinking, dancing and bad pick-up lines. He scanned the room, and didn't see any signs of Celia, or the others. Strolling over to the bar he removed his black, round frame spectacles and placed them on the inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a pair that disappeared on his face. Ordering him self a drink from the bartender Harry leaned against the marble top bar and continued to examine the club.

The dance floor was large and made up of black and white tiles with large spinning mirror balls hanging from the ceiling in each corner. Multicolored lights were shining brightly on the mirror balls from a second level landing; that Harry could barely see. The disc jockey box was inset in a stage that protruded from the wall with its on dance floor encircling it, with what were obviously employed dancers in their tight skirts, midriff shirts and spiked thigh length boots. More thickset bodyguards were stationed around the room at the emergency exits and back stage doors and to a set of spiral staircases on either end of the room.

As Harry's eyes followed up the staircases he could now see the landing was a private dining area, obviously for special clients and customers. Near the landing's railing Harry caught glimpse of who he thought to be Celia and most likely she was not alone. No you would have to know someone to get on the second level of this club. The question was who.

Immediately Harry's mind began hatching a plan to get on the second floor; without his invisibility cloak it would take some careful planning. Harry ordered a drink and watched the people abound the club and crowd the dance floor. More than an hour had to have passed and he still had not devised on how to make it upstairs without drawing a lot of attention. He did notice that more prominent looking people were ascending and descending the stairs. He could mo longer see if Celia was still up there, but whether she was or not he still wanted to take a peek on the second floor.

After three drinks and no plan what-so-ever Harry decided to attempt another confudus charm; it had worked like a dream on the two buffoons outside, maybe he would get lucky with this one. He kicked himself mentally a thousand times for forgetting his invisibility cloak as he approached the guard standing at the base of the spiral staircase. As he got closer to the large man, he didn't move or seem to even acknowledge Harry coming toward him. The man was totally void of facial expression, until Harry placed a foot on the stairs.

"Invitation," the large man said in a burly voice.

Just as before Harry reached into his pocket and gave his wand a silent wave.

"Very good," said the man and moved gestured for Harry to go up-stairs. "Have a pleasant evening Mr. Ivory."

"Thank you," Harry said and brushed past the guard and up the spiral stair case.

At the top of the landing Harry saw that the room encased the wall with a balcony that was much deceiving from the bottom floor view. The low hung ceiling was sprayed in a curtain of dazzling diamonds while shiny hardwoods reflected the wall motif of moving planets and constellations. It took Harry a moment to recognize that the ceiling and walls were bewitched. There were no windows on this floor either, but near the center of the platform were a set of high arched doors, it looked as if it stepped down into a vast room with more private dining and dancing. It was much classier than that of the downstairs. Harry had just noticed that he could not hear the loud thumping music from the downstairs anymore, instead the music floated like a celestial orb around him. Who ever this place belonged to had to either be a witch or wizard or have very good connections.

Looking around the landing Harry saw Celia getting up from a booth that was inset into the wall; she had a very frustrated look about her. He couldn't see who else was in the booth. As she reached in to retrieve something from the booth, Harry saw a hand grab onto her wrist. All he could see was a dark suit sleeve with a shiny cufflink inset with a jewel. He edged a bit closer in hopes of catching a glimpse of whom she was dining with. Someone else was about to emerge from the booth, Harry was having difficulty seeing through the crowd of people and hanging pipe smoke.

"Excuse me, don't I know you?" called a woman's voice behind him.

Harry turned around and saw a blonde headed woman with a wine goblet in her hand. Harry looked at her momentarily and then looked back to Celia.

"No," he looked back at the woman briefly. "I don't think so."

He brushed the woman off and turned his attention back to Celia. The tall dark haired man that he knew to be Trevor McLane was standing in front of her; someone was standing beside her, Harry couldn't see them for McLane. Harry tried to move around to catch a better look, when he did Celia noticed him and smiled quickly. Someone else had joined them now and Harry couldn't even see Celia anymore.

Moments later Celia came walking toward him from somewhere in the flow of people that now seemed to be heading to the fancier dancing hall behind him.

"Good evening Harry," she said with a raised eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

Harry grabbed the back of his neck. "Oh—um—well," he stammered slightly. "I was just."

"Following me?" she asked.

"Sort of," he admitted. He was a terrible liar.

"Well either you are or you aren't?" she said and smiled.

One thing about Celia she was straight forward; Harry was at a loss for words. She cocked her head and looked at him in a way that said she was waiting on an answer.

"Okay, you caught me red handed," Harry said running his hands through his hair. "I was—am following you."

"Do I even want to know why?" she asked innocently.

"Probably not," he answered.

"Fair enough," she said dryly as a man approached them. His tailored suit and slicked back hair gave Harry the impression of a business man. His dark skin and jet black hair, with one stark white streak in the center, gave the man a very sinister look. Harry recognized the man from all the digging he had done in the last week.

"Harry, this is Dorian Sullivan," Celia introduced them as the man stuck his hand out to Harry.

"Dorian, this is—,"

"Harry Potter," Dorian said in a deep, raspy voice.

Harry shook his hand firmly, he noticed the cuff links and they seemed to be different than the ones Harry had seen moments ago, no gem. This definitely wasn't the man who had grabbed onto Celia from inside the booth.

"Nice cuff links," Harry said without thinking.

"Thank you." Dorian withdrew his hand and looked at the jewelry. "My father gave them to me, a family heirloom."

Turning his attention to Celia, Dorian began to speak to her in a foreign language, what Harry thought to be Russian or maybe German. Celia nodded her head in agreement to what ever he had said to her, then he kissed her on the cheek and reiterated a bit of their conversation firmly. Celia looked very tired suddenly, and then nodded her head almost in agitation.

"I must be going Mr. Potter," Dorian said sticking his hand back out. "It was very nice to meet you, I am sure we will meet again."

Harry didn't have time to say anything before Dorian turned and left their presence, heading towards an exit that Harry hadn't noticed before now. Something wasn't fitting here, several pieces of this puzzle were missing and Harry couldn't quite grasp them.

Celia waited to say anything until Dorian and his associates were gone through the hidden exit door.

"Never dig a hole that you can't easily crawl out of," her voice was barely audible.

Harry snapped his head to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," she said with a heavy sigh. "Listen, Harry," she said.

Harry could have almost said what was coming next.

"I have an appointment that I must keep."

"I understand."

She nodded her head at him as if she were going over her words in her head before she spoke them. She opened her mouth to say something but it seemed that the words stuck on her lips and never made it out in the open. She sighed heavily and nodded her head again and turned heading for the hidden exit.

Just before she laid her hand on the door she turned back to Harry.

"Midnight."

Before Harry could speak she was gone.

Harry milled about the room and found him a quiet seat with a great view of the ballroom and the passing patrons. Surely if he sat there in the dark long enough something or somebody would shed a little more light on the situation. He looked at his watch; two hours until midnight.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Midnight**

**DRACO****'s**eyes bolted open; someone was screaming: Ginny. He looked around the room searching for her he could hear her cries and pleas coming from the bedroom. Grabbing his wand from the coffee table he made his way toward the bedroom. He could hear her more clearly now; she was huddled in a corner on the far side of the room, her knees pulled tightly to her chest her hand stretched out as if she were reaching for someone.

"NO!" She cried out.

Draco ran to her immediately getting on his knees in front of her attempting to comfort her but she fought him. Her body and mind were gripped by some far away dream, she hit at him furiously, shouting for him to leave her alone. Her fingernails made contact with the skin on his bare forearm, and then before he could subdue her she made contact with the exposed skin on his chest. Finally he was able to grasp her hands at the wrist; her head and hair whipping back and forth, her legs began to kick.

"Ginny," he tried to calm her. "It's me, Draco."

Using more force than he would have preferred Draco had to literally handle her, he had to sit on top of her. Pinning her wrist above her head he called her name again as she bucked beneath him.

"Ginny!"

"No, leave me alone!"

She fought him like a wild cat; her eyes were distant and feral.

"GINEVRA!" he shouted. Draco bent down; he could feel his breath coming hard out of his lungs. "You're dreaming!"

She seemed to settle a bit, she stopped thrashing her head and her legs stilled. Her chest was heaving; he could see a cold sweat on her forehead. Batting her eyes several times as if she were attempting to grasp her surroundings and what she was doing on the floor with Draco sitting on top of her, her body finally relaxed.

Draco let go of her wrist, now she bore a look of complete and utter confusion. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"You were dreaming." He sat up helping her to sit up too; he could see the tears vividly in her eyes now.

"Draco?" she questioned, still trying to cross back into the real world from her dream.

His hands clasped her face. "It was a dream, your safe."

The clock on the mantle was chiming irritably behind him.

Ginnylooked around frantically.

"It was a dream," he repeated.

Her eyes were searching his, for what he wasn't sure. Her silence unnerved him yet once again. Tempestuous rage was brimming in her; he could feel her body shaking against his as he pulled her close to him. Draco began to feel the sting of the night air on his freshly torn flesh, the adrenaline that was rushing through him moments ago was now subsiding.

Pulling back from him she whispered, "You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch." He moved and stood up helping her to her feet, the clock behind them struck midnight. "I'll get you some tea."

Draco stared at her for a moment before he turned and went to the small sitting room where they had been earlier. He didn't like having to handle Ginny forcefully like that, absently he touched the raw skin on his arm, and it smarted. He strode over to a small sliding window much like that of a dumbwaiter. Sliding the metal up, he heard a squeaky voice on the other side.

"Yes sire," asked a small elf.

"We need a pot of fresh tea please," he said to the elf on the other side.

"Does master have a preference?"

"Calming would be great."

"One moment sire." The elf disappeared and returned shortly with a pot of piping hot tea and two porcelain tea cups.

Taking the tray of tea though the window Draco thanked the elf in a low tired voice.

* * *

**GINNY** felt her heart thumping frantically beneath her chest. She wanted to speak but it seemed that her voice was lost somewhere in her nightmare. She could still hear the irritable sound of the clock in her ears as if she had woken it, instead of the other way around. She sat down in the cushy armchair and buried her face in her hands. The pounding in her head was relentless, she felt it would explode.

Draco brought her a warm cup of tea and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Here, drink this."

Taking the cup of tea in her shaking hand she sipped the warm liquid past her lips.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked sitting next to her in the other arm chair.

Ginny sat the tea cup on the small round table between the chairs. She saw the small brown box with her name on it, addressed to her at the ministry; Moody had given it to her earlier, but she never opened it.

"It was so real," her voice was so distant she wasn't even sure if she was speaking.

Draco got up and placed more wood on the dying fire in the grate.

"I can't really remember it all." She picked up the box and inspected in again. "I know Percy was in it," she said, "and your father, we were in some sort of cavernous room, there were no windows and it had wall torches, the walls were dark and dank, heavy stone.

"I was between them, Percy in front of me your father behind me, the corridor was narrow and the floor seemed to be dirt or really worn stones."

Draco listened intently to her; she could see the scratches on his chest and arm vividly now as he stood by the fire.

"I could hear talking ahead of us; I didn't recognize any of the voices, but it seemed they were arguing. One was a woman for sure, she was very angry it seemed—at first I thought it was your mother, but the nearer I got to the source I realized that it wasn't your mother. Water was running somewhere in the distance. Then it all happened so fast; once they were all together in the same room it seemed that from out of nowhere spells began to bounce off the walls, lights rushed over my head and I could hear them cursing and casting spells at each other. I began to scream and dropped to the floor attempting to crawl to another narrow corridor. I could hear myself scream and more screaming from those casting spells and curses. I saw Percy fall to the ground his wand clutched tightly in his hand he was yelling to me but I couldn't understand what he was saying; but for what ever reason I don't think he and your father were against each other. I could be wrong about that. Then some where in the distance I heard a clock begin to chime it was loud though; I guess it was the clock on the mantle."

The box in her hand had been turned over three or four times by the time she finished.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream at all; maybe it was a vision or something a premonition."

"Maybe," she answered, carefully removing the brown wrapping paper from the box.

"You know sort of like the one you had when you found me in the forbidden forest," he said pouring her more tea.

"I don't know, maybe, it was so real though."

"Did you see anyone else besides the two of them?"

Ginny sighed. "No, I know other people were there but I didn't see any faces."

Removing the odd metal works from the box she held it up on a gold chain.

"What is this?"

"I don't know it looks like a watch of some kind."

"And we don't know who sent it?"

"Moody said it was clean."

The golden gadget glimmered in the firelight; all the little hands inside the glass moved and ticked with the gears. It was a very intricate piece of work indeed. One hand bobbled like it was on a magnetic pull. One hand spun constantly, like that of a broken minute hand, it sort of reminded her of the constant spinning of Moody's eye. Another ticked as the outside dial with planet symbols moved slowly around the two inner dials, each in opposite direction of the other. She recognized most of the symbols from basic signs and symbols of alchemic study from potions class. The runic and planetary signs were pretty clear also. There were only a few inscriptions that she didn't understand.

"It has to be more than a watch; it looks too complex just to be a watch."

"I just know that Moody said it was a watch, it looks like something Trelawney would have in her room all the dials and moving planets on it."

Ginny looked at it carefully again.

"The time is wrong on it, it's slow."

She held it over and pointed out the watch portion to Draco.

"It says its ten minutes to midnight," she said pointing to the dials.

Draco looked at his golden wrist watch.

'That's odd," he commented. "My watch says it's ten after."

They both turned and looked at the clock on the mantle. The time was midnight straight up, the clock had stopped moving, and all three hands were straight up on the number twelve.

Ginny wrapped the chain around the round clock thing and placed it back in the plum velvet box it had come in and slid the lid back in place. She took another sip of tea and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm worn out." She stood and went to bed, Draco joined her momentarily.

It took her a while to fall back asleep, even though she was exhausted. Her nightmare or premonition whatever it was was still fresh on the mind. All she could hear when she closed her eyes were the cracks and wisps of curses flying over head.

* * *

**RON** sat at his writing desk, a blank piece of parchment and a full bottle of ink lay in front of him. The quill in his hand shook as he dipped the tip in the dark blue ink and dripped it across the top of the paper as he began to write:

_Luna,_

_If you could find the time to meet with me I have some very important things I would like to discuss with you. I know you are very busy with The Quibbler and all, but if you could I would greatly appreciate it. And if you don't mind I would like to keep this meeting between us for now. If you agree to this all you need to do is send me a note naming the time and place._

_Thanks,_

_Ron_

Ron rolled the parchment tightly and sealed it with wax then tied a piece of colored ribbon around it that Hermione had in a small box on the desk. He looked at the pendulum clock on the desk; it was nearing midnight, but Hermione was pulling an all nighter at the hospital. He grabbed his cloak and wand and stuck the rolled parchment inside his cloak next to his wand, then headed to the Owlery in town.

The Owlery was loud as usual and smelled of bird feed and urine; the smell was enough to knock a man off his feet if he weren't prepared for it. Ron strode up to the counter and rang the bell. Shortly a bald man with very thick pointy eyebrows appeared from behind a curtain. His glasses were magnifying his eyes to three times there normal size. He looked much like one of the owls that sat perched behind the counter.

"Where to sonny?" asked the man removing letter tube from beneath the counter.

"Umm. . . Russia," Ron answered nervously.

"Russia you say," the man repeated Ron's answer.

"Yes, sir." Ron fidgeted a bit looking around the Owlery. "I need it to get there fast too."

"Do you know the exact location of the recipient?"

"No sir." Ron grimaced.

The man turned and looked around the owls and various kinds of other birds that were perched on their stoops. He placed a finger to his lip as if he were thinking hard.

"Fill out one of those cards there in the box."

Ron grabbed a request for delivery card and filled out as much as he knew. The man turned and took the paper, reading it carefully.

"Lovegood," said the man in a questioning tone, "you hunting Xeno's daughter are ye?"

"Sort of, yes sir." Ron was uncomfortable with the man knowing so much.

He would have sent Pig but he was afraid the weather in Russia would be too much for him.

"Hmm," the man said plucking a bird from the stoop with feathers so black they were almost blue.

He placed the letter in the tube and taped it with his wand. The tube shrunk to about half its original size then the man tied the tube to the bird's leg. Lifting the bird up to eye level the man began to speak to it. "Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler, Russia."

The black bird squawked and then took off out an open window disappearing into the night.

"That'll be five galleons," the man said holding out his hand. "More for the cold weather and long distance, you understand."

"Of course," Ron said taking the money from a pouch inside his cloak, handing the man the five galleons. "Say how long do you think it will take?"

"Hard to say, Russia's a big place, depends on where she is."

Ron nodded his head in understanding. He said nothing else to the man before he left the loud and smelly Owlery.

He felt bad not telling Hermione or Harry about his intentions of writing to Luna and why. But he just wanted to see if there was anything to hold to her accusations. He knew that sometimes Luna could be a goofy as one of her supposed Gnargles, but sometimes what she had to say was worth listening to. It wasn't that he didn't like Luna; she just always made him feel like she was inspecting him for some extinct creature or something. Ron walked down the near abandoned street of Diagon Alley. He passed all the little shops and curio stands that were closed up for the night. He came upon Gringott's and saw two goblins standing out front. In the distance he heard the clock tower in the park began to chime. He looked at his watch; he guessed Hermione would be taking a break about now. Midnight was her usual break on these kinds of shifts.

Ron disappeared from Diagon Alley just as the clock tower bell chimed midnight.

* * *

**PEOPLE** passed by Harry unnoticed in the secluded spot he had chosen. No one or nothing seemed to enlighten him. He saw a few witches and wizards that he recognized here and there, but spoke to none of them. It wasn't that he was being rude; it was just that he didn't want them to ask too many questions of why he was there. The only thing that seemed to be the same was the constant vigil of the wizard by the door. Harry didn't attempt a confudus charm on him; for some reason he didn't feel that it would as easy to pull off on him as it had been the others.

The woman that had thought she recognized him earlier seemed to catch his eye a few times; she would stare at him as she passed refilling her wine glass. Harry looked at his watch and took the last drink of his fifth whiskey of the evening—eleven thirty; half an hour until midnight. Harry wasn't sure what he was waiting on, or expecting to happen at midnight, but he sat there patiently.

The next half hour seemed to drag on forever; and Harry still sat there studying the people that passed him by. Another whiskey and twenty minutes later he looked at his watch again. He sighed heavy and took out some muggle money to give the waitress when she came around to fill his tumbler again. This time when she brought the amber liquid back, she laid down a coaster which she hadn't done before. Harry's head was a little light, but he noticed writing on the coaster. It wasn't familiar but he had seen it someplace before. The waitress said nothing as she took his money and empty tumbler from the table.

Picking up the coaster Harry inspected the writing around the edge. It was hard to make out in the dim light but he managed to cipher the cryptic message.

_The stroke of midnight the bell in the tower will bring you to my bower._

Harry was confused for a moment; there were several clock towers in London. He held the coaster and read the writing several times before he realized the picture in the center of it was a bell tower. The coaster was a port key; clever girl he thought. Harry looked at his watch, the minute hand moved to the twelve along with the hour hand.

A large clock on the wall began to chime. He looked quickly for a more secluded space than the one he was in; for if he was right and the coaster was a port key he would disappear on the spot when the clock chimed twelve. The bathroom he thought; looking to the left then the right he spotted the latrine near the edge of the landing close to the stairs.

Harry made it to the bathroom and into a stall just before the coaster sucked him in at the navel and hurled him through pitch black. He never quite got used to the sensation of falling from thin air onto a hard surface as his face pressed against a stone floor. Once Harry caught his breath and stood, he realized he wasn't where he thought he would be.

He was in the middle of a cozy sitting room; a fire was in the grate dancing with the shadows on the wall. The windows were lined with heavy fabrics, not as if it were trying to keep the light out, but keep secrets in. A worn leather couch and oversized ottoman on one side of the room, while a bar decorated the corner. Deep green covered the wall in a very intricate satin covering. Off to the other side of the room was a small kitchen next to the kitchen; in the back of the kitchen was a door.

"I see you understood my message," said a sultry voice behind Harry.

Harry spun around and saw Celia standing in a door that he had missed the first look around the room. She was wearing a satin night robe, Harry could have made out the outline of her breast had been so inclined. Her lips were as deep a red as the satin of her robe, her eyes were heavy with make-up and it seemed to take forever for her to blink.

"With no time to spare," he answered taking off his sports jacket laying it over the back of the leather sofa as he moved slowly toward her. "Where is this place?"

"I can't tell you that now can I?" She cocked her eyebrow and lifted one corner of her mouth slightly. "All you need to know is that we can't be found."

"Are you afraid of being found?" he asked boldly.

"By some, yes?" she answered smoothly.

Her eyes were dark in the firelight, not like the pale green gems Harry remembered in the Hog's Head.

"And who would that be?" Harry pressed her further; he was mere inches from her now.

"Why should I tell you?" She blinked her eyes slowly; she had to crane her neck to look up at him now.

"You shouldn't—if you don't want to." The smell of Dragon's Blood emanated from her, filling Harry's nostrils. He could feel the whiskey running through his body, giving him a new found confidence.

Lifting his hand to her face his palm rested lightly on her cheek while his thumb rested in the corner of her mouth. He felt her breath quicken at his touch closing her eyes. Heavily, his thumb ran across her lips smearing the deep red paint outside of its perfect resting place. She opened her eyes fixing him with a stare that she no doubt hoped would intimidate him. It didn't work. He bent his head so that his mouth was to her ear.

"Why did you bring me here?" He felt his words seep into her brain.

He heard her swallow, and her breath catch.

"Why did you come?" she asked, forcing herself not to betray anything other than nonchalance to him.

She did ask a valid question none the less, _why did he come_? This wasn't the kind of thing he did; he didn't advance on a woman he had just met. He didn't know anything about her, not really, but at the moment he didn't care, and if he had been thinking straight he wouldn't be standing there now, with his hands untying her robe and his mouth covering hers. Something else was propelling him forward, something far stronger than even the whiskey's he had at the club, something stronger than her red inviting lips; he couldn't place his finger on it but it was there pushing him—driving him.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask anymore questions," Harry whispered as his mouth brushed the soft flesh of her neck, as her fingers undid the buttons of his cotton shirt. "Especially ones we know we aren't going to be truthful about."

He felt her slim fingers slide up his bare shoulders, up his neck and through his hair. His lips pursuing hers again, soft and supple. Harry felt himself moving her backward toward a massive four poster bed that sat in the center of the bedroom. The iridescent fabric of the cover shimmered softly in the candlelight, beckoning them to it.

As she moved backward, Harry felt his hands push the red robe from her shoulders, stepping on it as she climbed onto the edge of bed sitting up on her knees, their mouths still connected. All rational thought was escaping his mind as his body continued to think on its own. Her skin was soft as silk beneath his hands, pale, porcelain silk. The ringlets that fell to her shoulders tangled around his fingers as he moved his hand up her neck, pushing her chin up higher with his thumb. Her lipstick now stained more than her lips as it had bled from the corners of her mouth and slightly down toward her chin.

"_Ich habe meinen Verstand verloren_," she said, Harry didn't understand her words.

Her eyes were still dark and swam with mixture of uncertainty and anguish; she looked sort of lost and alone, as if she weren't exactly sure of what she was doing. But rather than back out on her obvious brief contemplation to stop what she was doing, her hand continued their descent to the button and hook of his trousers. In moments Harry found himself hovering over her, in a predatory state, his ache painfully driving him now.

Desperately trying to find his own lucid reasoning skills, Harry's body moved down and forward as if it were being pulled. Her fingers pressed deep into the flesh of his back and he heard a taught breath catch in her throat; for a moment Harry didn't move as the warmth of her engulfed him.

Several hours later Harry woke to an empty bed; his arms spread out over the sheets and clutched them in thought, he wasn't surprised to find her gone, in fact he would have been more surprised to find here there beside him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and automatically reaching to the nightstand for his glasses, he realized that they were in his jacket pocket. He sat up and looked at the heavy tapestry on the window; he couldn't tell if it was still dark out or not, he looked at his watch—it still read midnight, the minute hand had stopped ticking.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment; grabbing his trousers from the floor he pulled them on and made his way to the bathroom. Splashing cold water in his face he felt the remnants of his whiskey and late night rendezvous torturing his temples; his rational thoughts now bombarding him telling him how foolish he had been. The dark stubble on his face was rather scruffy as he ran his hand across his chin. Sighing loudly at his reflection Harry threw the hand towel at it and left the bathroom.

When he entered the bedroom again, Celia was sitting on the edge of the bed; her red robe pulled taught around her waist. He started to make small talk with her but decided against it. Instead he said nothing as he crossed the room and picked up his shirt from a dressing chair; obviously she had folded and placed it there when she retrieved her robe. She sat there in silence watching him, studying him. Harry put the shirt on leaving it unbuttoned as he looked around the room for his socks and shoes. His head was throbbing, and bending to put his socks and shoes on didn't help any.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Celia finally broke the silence with her soft words, "I have put you in a great deal of danger."

Harry almost laughed as he stopped in the middle of putting a sock on and looked up at her. She was looking at him with that same mixture of grief and torture she had before. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but I kind of knew that was part of the deal before I came." He went back to putting on his sock. "Besides I'm used to it, with my job being what it is."

"I'm serious Harry." She stood and walked over to a large fireplace crossing her arms over her chest.

"So am I." He finished with his socks and shoes and stood, buttoning the sleeve of his shirt.

"Then I am to assume that it was your job," she said turning to look at him, "that brought you here tonight."

Harry buttoned his other sleeve and shrugged his shoulders. "It had something to do with it," he answered, "yes."

Her arms fell to her side; she looked like a little girl who had been just disappointed with sad news.

"But you knew that already didn't you?" Harry buttoned his shirt and tucked it in his pants. "Let's not beat around the bush here." Harry looked intently at her, he had only just noticed that she had cleaned her face of the smudged lipstick and repainted them to the full deep red color. "You brought me here for a reason; you need my help with something Or," Harry moved closer to her as he spoke, "who ever you were dining with wants some information from me, and you are supposed to get it."

She now looked like a captured bird.

"Actually," she admitted hesitantly, "both."

"Well did you get the information you sought?"

Her face tightened. "Did you?"

"Touché."

A stressed moment of silence penetrated the air between them.

"No." Harry turned and sat back in the dressing chair. "Everything that I have found out about you has only led me down another path of unanswered questions. It seems that the more I find out the less I actually know." He was now sitting with his elbows propped on his knees and his hands clasped in the middle as he watched her reaction to his words. "I must say that you have created yourself a brilliant disguise."

She looked at him with shock, as if she hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"Let me start with what I do know," Harry started, "for instance the fancy upscale place you stay in, it belongs to your fiancé, whom I might add you have no intentions on marrying. Why is that?"

Celia cleared her throat. "We are good friends, I told you that."

"Okay, I'll accept that for now." Harry leaned back in the chair crossing his ankle over his knee. "Trevor McLane, tell me about him?"

Her face went stone cold, Harry felt the daggers fly form her eyes straight into his chest.

"He works for my father and is good friends with my brother Rafe," her voice as cold as her expression. Harry was sure he saw tears fill her eyes.

"Is his job to follow you? Or is he here for an entirely different reason?"

"Following me is his past time, and his reason for being here is purely self satisfying."

"I see."

"Do you?" She cocked her eyebrow, giving her a dangerous look.

"He's in love with you, and he if he is persistent enough he thinks you will eventually change your mind about him."

"He can rot in hell for all I care."

"He's hurt you."

Her cheeks flushed and she turned her head away from him. Harry decided not to push the subject of Trevor McLane any further, but made a mental note that he needed to dig a little deeper into the man's past.

"We can play cat and mouse all night," Harry said feeling rather tired. "But I really feel we are beyond that now don't you?"

"Let me ask you something Harry," Celia said as she turned back around facing him.

Harry lifted his hands, gesturing for her to continue with her question.

"Do you know what its like to have your heart cleaved out by someone you love; and to continue to love that person, a person you never had intentions on loving in the first place? Even after they have ripped your soul to pieces and taken and taken from you—until one day you say, I can't take it anymore and you are willing to do anything to pull away from the heartache and pain?

"And the harder you try to pull away the more you are pulled back in, like an undertow, its invisible but the drowning current is still there pulling you back. Finally you break free and then something unforeseen, but unavoidable keeps you attached to this person. And they know that they hold a piece of you forever through this, this, this chord of trepidation, which they are continually tying you up with, weakening you bit by bit. Then you are trapped, forever, for now the life of another rest in your hands, and this life is so precious so dear, that you wouldn't dare do anything to put it in danger."

She turned back and stared into the fireplace.

"Then you realize that the longer you prolong the inevitable it only gets harder to do what has to be done in the end."

Harry sat in silence putting together the pieces of the missing puzzle she had just laid out on the table. Finally it became clear to Harry, she had a child a child with someone she never had any intentions on having a child with. That's what she wanted his help with, she wanted her child back; but Harry got the feeling that it wasn't as simple as just removing the child from this persons care. There was more, a lot more and he needed her to tell him.

"But you have put yourself and your child in danger haven't you?" Harry stood and crossed the narrow distance between them.

"Only myself, he would never hurt her."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded her head. "No, she is far too precious a commodity for him."

_What kind of man thinks of his child as a precious commodity,_ Harry thought to himself.

"What about you will he come after you?"

"That is a given."

"You were with him at the club weren't you?" Harry asked thinking back to the hand that reached out from the shadows of the booth, the dazzling gem in the cuff link twinkling like a star. "That's what Dorian was talking to you about wasn't it?"

Harry knew that Dorian wasn't the father of this child, maybe McLane or perhaps Dorian's younger brother Damon.

"Yes he was there and yes it was what Dorian was talking about. He has offered to take care of the problem for me, but I am afraid it is a far more complicated situation than just knocking some one off. If that's all there was to it, I could have done that ages ago."

"What about your father, surely he can make this person see reason."

"My father doesn't know, or at least I don't think he does, who knows what Trevor has told him by now."

"Trevor's the father."

"No, if he were it _wou__ld _be as simple as doing him in. I'm not certain that Trevor knows the truth, not really."

"How did Dorian come to know about her?"

"He always knew; mine and Dorian's relationship is a complicated one. He warned me more times than I care to remember not to get involved with—with," she caught herself.

Obviously she wasn't quite ready for Harry to know who the father of her child was.

"But obviously I didn't take his advice, and look at where I am now. And if it weren't for Bella, I would slit his throat while making—well let's just say I have contemplated it."

Harry got the picture; his hand absently rubbed his neck.

"Bella, that's your little girl's name?"

"Isabella, but I call her Bella."

It reminded Harry of Bellatrix, he preferred Isabella.

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"So, you have told me what you need my help with, what is the information you seek?"

"Well actually your help and the information I need, are well—hand in hand."

"How so?"

"I was looking for Draco when I ran into you in Hogsmeade."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"Why were you looking for him?" Harry asked rather thrown.

"I was going to ask him for his help," she answered in the most sincere tone. "But then you fell right into my lap."

_Literally,_ Harry thought.

"I'm afraid I'm not connecting all the dots here," said Harry, "what information do you need about Draco Malfoy."

"I need to know about his son."

"Ian?"

"Yes, Ian."

Harry didn't know what his help and Ian Malfoy had to do with one another and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Though it did make a little more sense as to why she was in Hogsmeade that day, and why Draco hissed at her name. Maybe they had a past, maybe he knew her from traveling to America with his mother and sister. Funny that Malfoy hadn't mentioned her to him in the last several conversations that they had had about her. Draco was very interested in what Harry had found out about her, he even called on him at the Ministry.

Then a macabre thought smacked him upside the head. What if Draco was the father of Isabella? That could have easily been him that she was dining with at the club. It all calculated out, the timing would have been perfect and fit with Isabella's age. Was she lying to him about everything, what if she was looking for him to kill him? It was all plausible, except for where would Isabella be, where would he be keeping her.

"What about him?" Harry asked carefully.

Celia was about to speak when a domed clock on the mantle began to whirr as three pronged pendulum on the inside began to spin.

"Damn," Celia cursed. "You have to go."

Harry's face must have been one of shock.

"Here hold to the clock," Celia yanked the clock from the mantle and shoved it in Harry's hand. "It will take you to Diagon Alley, to the clock tower in Uther Park."

"My jacket," Harry said quickly.

Celia disappeared from the room and returned holding his sports coat in her hand. She tossed it to Harry just before he was yanked in by the cloak and was hurled once again through pitch black. This time Harry prepared for his landing and was able to navigate it a bit better than before, he guided his feet toward the ground at the clock tower in the park. Just as his feet hit the ground he heard the loud bell in the tower begin chime. Putting his coat on and stuffing the small mantle clock inside his jacket he heard counted the loud chime; Midnight.

Harry removed the small clock and looked at the time; the minute hand had just slipped backward into its resting place at the number twelve. He looked at his watch and the second hand had begun to move again; one minute past midnight.

Confused about what just happened Harry headed toward the end of Diagon Alley to the Leakey Cauldron; he needed a drink and some quiet to digest the information he had just been given. Was it really _possible _that Draco Malfoy _had _another child?


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Snake in the Grass**

**A WEEK** had past since Ron sent the letter to Luna; and still he had yet to hear anything from her. He had figured that either the damn bird was bloody lost or it had simply died. There was also the possibility that Luna didn't want to meet with him.

As he sat there sifting through his papers that lay scattered on his desk, his head began to throb with the dull pain of a headache. The Holidays were always the busiest time of year for magical accidents, especially things like a charm gone wrong, usually a word mispronounced due to the intake of too much eggnog at Christmas parties and family gatherings. Most of these people ended up having to go to St. Mungo's for treatment, but none the less reports had to be filed, and then it was determined if the incident was an accident or not. Sometimes it got rather mundane.

He had been to see Ginny and Ian several times since he discussed the issue of Luna with her. Ian was growing on him, he reminded him of Fred and George; the little booger wasn't afraid of anything and he seemed to have a knack for getting into to trouble like them too. He didn't have much conversation with Malfoy, but he guessed for a Malfoy he was alright, mostly he wasn't there when Ron would visit.

Harry had been scarce sine he had taken on the task of investigating the Ulrick woman. He had even missed Sunday dinner with them, his mother had been disappointed. He didn't even send a note of apology to her, which was not like him seeing as he always sent a note explaining his absence. Even Ginny was a little upset that he had missed it. Personally Ron was glad he missed it, it was enough to have the entire family there and then the Draco and his mother. But Malfoy was pleasant enough, for Malfoy.

Ron signed off on a couple of reports and laid them in his to be filed basket for his secretary. He looked at the clock on the wall; it was nearly time to go home: Hermione had gone to stay with her parents and wouldn't be back until the day before the wedding, now only a week away. Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes Ron sighed loudly as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Ronald," said a woman's voice from the doorway.

Ron nearly turned his chair over he sat forward so fast.

"Luna," he said surprised.

"I got your letter," she said somewhat languorously. "It sounded rather urgent."

Ron stood from his chair and moved around the desk.

"Is Harry okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah, Harry's fine." Ron nodded his head.

She laid her hand on her chest and blew out a relieved breath. "Thank Merlin; I was concerned something was the matter with him by the tone of your letter."

Ron looked at her quizzically. "I thought you called it quits with Harry?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to him Ronald."

Ron pulled his face in a semi-understanding expression.

"Actually Luna," Ron said, moving behind her closing the door to his small office. "The letter had nothing to do with Harry."

"Then what?" She turned following Ron with her large eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother Percy." He strode back and propped on the edge of his desk.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I read the bit in _The __Quibbler_ where you said you saw him—

"In Egypt," she said in much less dreamy voice.

"Who exactly was the person, or how was it you put it?"

"Suspicious character," she said taking a seat in a narrow wooden chair across from Ron's desk. "I don't know who he was; he had long dark hair and an American accent. He was rather a handsome man, but very intimidating looking, his square, unshaven face only added to the cold, hard blueness of his eyes." She crossed her legs and arms, leaning back in the high backed chair.

"And Percy, you said he was rather well dressed?"

"Oh I should say so; he looked as if he were one of those dressed up mannequins in a boutique window. Black three piece suit, cufflinks, tie and a fancy walking stick. He looked rather handsome himself."

"And you're sure it was Percy?"

"Yes, Ronald," she answered, "I am positive."

"Who were the buffoons you said he had escort you away?"

"I didn't know them."

"I wonder what he was doing there." Ron said more so to himself than Luna.

He stared at his shoes in silence for several moments. Then he snapped his head up quickly.

"Wait a minute," he said, then turned and leaned over his desk opening one of the side drawers. "You said a dark haired man, right," his voice strained as he stretched.

"Yes."

Ron turned around with a piece a parchment in his hand, with a well drawn graphite picture of a man on it. He held it out to Luna; she took it and studied it for a mere second.

"This is him; this is the man that I saw with Percy." She handed the parchment back to him. "Why do you have that?"

"This man," he said taking the picture and looking at it, "was at the Malfoy Manor after it was burned to the ground, this man was found rummaging through Ginny's apartment in Diagon Alley, and Hermione also saw him meeting with Vincent Crabbe in Uther Park," Ron paused briefly, "he is also following a woman named Cerci Ulrick, who is here in London, whom I might add had a mother, now deceased went to Hogwarts."

Luna looked at him thinking about what he had just said.

"Ulrick, I know that name."

"Yeah they're some well-to-do wizarding family in America apparently."

"Yes," Luna said and snapped her fingers, "she is engaged to Dorian Sullivan and her name is Cecelia."

"Whatever." Ron shrugged his shoulders at her correction. "So you read the Global Wizarding News too huh?"

"Of course I read it; the Sullivan's are related to the Krum's."

"You mean Victor Krum?"

"The one in the same."

"Humph." Ron furrowed his brow.

"You said the Malfoy Manor burned?"

He nodded. "To the ground."

"What happened?" she said placing her hand near her mouth, listening intently to him.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, "you haven't been around for the drama on this end."

"Drama, you mean there is more than what I left?" Luna cocked her head crinkling her eyes.

"More than you can imagine."

"I thought the prophecy was enough; I can't imagine there's more."

"Yeah, and don't take offense, the night the Manor was torched, Malfoy's son Ian, who apparently belongs to Ginny, was abducted from Tonk's place."

Luna gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes bulging.

"At first, we thought maybe you'd done the torching of the house," Ron said in a guilty tone.

"That's absurd." She looked very affronted.

"Well, we thought maybe you had it in for Gin, because of Harry you see."

"Ronald, please don't think me that shallow or desperate," she said impertinently, "I know Ginny and I grew apart, but I do not wish any ill will to her or Harry." She looked at him hard. "I admit I was very upset when this prophecy bit came about, but to hurt either of them is ridiculous."

"Well then Malfoy was attacked and dragged off in the Forbidden Forest; evidently, Ginny had been there up until shortly before who ever done it torched the place. Malfoy is convinced his father is behind it."

"So Ginny and Draco have a child," she said in amazement shaking her head slowly.

"Yeah that was a shocker to us too. I gave her a hard time, said some pretty mean things to her. I'm lucky she is even talking to me."

"I must say that is a shock."

"Oh it gets even better, then they meet Penny, Percy's wife—in Ireland and she brings Ian back to them. So that let us know Percy was somehow involved."

"That was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, _if_ Lucius is behind it all."

"Yeah, I know, that is why I wanted to talk with you."

"So maybe you think Percy is involved with Lucius somehow?"

"I don't know, but everything seems to be looking that way."

"But why would Lucius kidnap Draco's son, that isn't making much sense to me."

"Us either, not really. Then this Salina Ulrick show's up in town and . . . .,"

"Cecelia," Luna corrected him again.

Ron shrugged, again. "Whatever, anyway she shows up and Dumbledore wants her checked out. Then it turns out that Remus and Narcissa knew the girls mother, apparently she went to Hogwarts and Beauxbatons before she moved away to America."

"Narcissa Malfoy, isn't she—dead?"

"It seems that she wasn't as dead as we thought."

Luna's eyes widened.

"I'm telling you it's been a three ring circus," Ron said nodding his head.

"I'll say." She frowned. "How did Harry take it? About Ginny and Draco?"

"A lot better than I would have that's for damn sure."

"Really?"

"He says he's fine with it, but deep down I know he's not. Then he got your letter," said Ron. "Then Dumbledore put him on this assignment of following around this Cecily person."

"Cecelia," Luna corrected him for the third time.

"So yeah, it has all been pretty weird here."

"Sounds like it."

They both sat there in silence for a moment. Luna stood and smoothed the front of her skit, then crossed her arms at her waist.

"I just can't believe Ginny and has a child with Draco Malfoy."

"Well believe it; even Dumbledore said it's so, has a Pensieve full of memories of it everything." Ron rubbed the scruff of his three day unshaven face. "His name is Ian; he's a cute little booger, looks a lot like Malfoy though."

Luna paced his narrow length of his office for several minutes in silence, as if she were thinking on something.

"How does this all affect the prophecy then?"

"Oh and that's something else, it would seem that there are two who can fill the prophecy—I will only give you one guess."

"Harry or Draco."

Ron pointed his finger at her in accordance.

"Well what are you doing about Lucius?"

"What can we do? There's no real proof, and he hasn't reared his ugly head, 'cept for Draco saw him when Ginny decided to jump off the cart and ran away, but he didn't do anything, Draco said the man you saw with Percy was there; said they had a very evasive conversation."

Luna opened her mouth as if to ask a question then backed out of it.

"All we have on him and Percy right now is speculation; Draco didn't want to involve the Ministry in the abduction or the fire, so he just told the investigators that he must have fallen asleep with too many candles lit."

"Didn't they think it rather odd?" Luna placed a hand on hip.

"I don't know, I think they want to keep anything with Malfoy hush-hush," Ron answered. "Honestly, I think he is trying to protect Ginny and the boy. I have to hand it to him when it comes to her and Ian; he gets pretty intense about it."

Luna was silent for a long while she continued to pace his office.

"I want to help you," she finally said. "I mean, I would like to help you get to the bottom of this, if you want my help that is."

"Any help would be great," Ron sighed. "We are at dead ends here."

"Sometimes you need to see things from a different angle to spot a snake in the grass. And, well being somewhat of a reporter I may have access to angles you may not have."

"True."

"But like you said, if you don't mind for now," she pursed her lips and then finished, "I think it best to keep it between us."

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't want anyone, Harry," she clarified, "to think I am trying to interfere."

"I understand." He did really understand what she was saying; she didn't want to look desperate.

"Oh, I got my invitation to the wedding. Am I still welcome?"

"Of course you're still welcome." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Give me a couple of days to do some digging."

Luna turned and gathered her things then left Ron's office. He was rather pleased with their discussion. Actually it might be nice; he thought to have a biased opinion researching the matter. Harry and Hermione and himself were definitely too emotionally involved when they would have their little discussions.

* * *

**AFTER** hours of sundering through papers, Harry finally threw his hands up and leaned back in his chair. It had been a week and he hadn't seen or so much as heard from Celia. Her apartment seemed to have been deserted, and he hadn't the foggiest at the moment on where to look for her. All was quiet, it disturbed him greatly.

He removed the small domed mantle clock and the now barely legible coaster that he had placed in the locked drawer of his desk. All week he hadn't been able to think straight, his mind kept wandering back to the very hot and illicit evening they had. He shook his head and consoled himself with the thought that she had just wanted his help, nothing more and nothing less. Why else would she have seduced him?

The evening and new information he had acquired had caused him to miss the Sunday Weasley Brunch, of which he had not missed but a handful in the last five years, and there was always a good explanation for it. Never had he missed one due to an incredible hangover and the sheer of exhaustion of being out with a woman all night. He hadn't even written to Mrs. Weasley apologizing, he didn't think she would take too kindly to a note that read: Sorry I missed brunch; I had a hangover and was well worn from a night of fantastic shagging. No he didn't think that would go over well at all. He could hear Mrs. Weasley now; Harry you should know better, you barely know this woman, and on and on she would go. Then there was the endless irresponsibility speech that would come from Hermione. Along with the tireless questions from Ron and the under the table comments from the twins, no Harry wasn't up for it. But it had been nearly a week and he hadn't seen any of them, not once.

Aunt Petunia had asked him was he okay every morning, was something bothering him in that I know your lying to me response_ "Okay__ Harry__"_ when he lied and said no. Remus had been out of pocket the last week; he had been at Hogwarts mostly, discussing things over with Dumbledore. Harry had called on him there a couple of times and he was out to lunch or dinner with Narcissa Malfoy, which he found odd. He placed the clock and coaster back in his drawer and locked it; then took out his notebook in which he had taken many and very unyielding notes.

What infuriated him the most was this Trevor McLane; he had searched far and wide, pulled every string he had in the International Magical Relations department and still the man managed to elude him. It was as if the man didn't exist, which Harry found very peculiar. Then there was the matter of Isabella. Harry checked every birth record he could get his hands on; he didn't realize how many wizarding families named their child Isabella, which made the search even more difficult. He even called in a favor from a friend in America to search the records there; they had even more Isabella's than all of Europe.

Of course Harry didn't have much to go on for a last name; which didn't narrow his search much, there weren't, as he expected no Isabella Malfoy's or Ulrick's—he had even checked under the name of Frasier and Sullivan. All he really had to go on concretely was a birth year. She had said Isabella was four, so that narrowed it a bit, but not much, the search turned up about a hundred or so female babies born in nineteen-ninety-nine in England alone, with their first or second name as Isabella. None of which Harry found anything suspicious about their last names. He hadn't been able to check into all of them yet.

His contact in America had turned up nearly a thousand plus with the name Isabella. And just as he had expected nothing really stood out about the last names on the list. But his friend had mailed him the list all the same and wished him luck in his search. He had contacts in several other countries in Europe that were compiling a list for him, he had suspected that if Celia was hiding her pregnancy and the birth of her daughter, she most likely wouldn't have given birth in the U.S. or probably not even England. But he had to start somewhere.

Rubbing his head and turning his notebook to a clean sheet of paper Harry dipped his quill in the black ink and wrote at the top of the page: Isabella—then drew a blank line then underneath it drew two more blank lines and the year 1999. From another locked drawer he removed four pieces of rolled parchment. He unrolled the first one and placed a paper weight at each end so it would stay flat as he read aloud:

"Aubrie Isabella Baker, January first." He marked an 'x' by it. "Isabella Diane O'Malley." Another x was placed on the parchment. He read all the way through the babies born the first quarter of the year. None of them struck any interest.

Rolling up the first parchment, Harry then unrolled the second; just as before he started with the first name on the list, "Camryn Isabella Allen, April first." Harry marked an 'x' by the name. "Dierdre Isabella Clarke, April first." Another 'x' went beside a name. Harry droned on through the list, he came to the May births, and read through them, he again didn't see anything particularly interesting. "Isabella Tanith Rosier, May 15." Harry repeated the name in his head a few times; something about it struck a chord with him.

He scribbled the name in his note book repeating the letters as he wrote, "R-o-s-i-e-r." He tapped the parchment a few times, and then moved on down the list. "Isabella Daniel Knight, May 22." Harry sighed and moved on. "Isobella Nicole Ried May 22." Harry hadn't seen then name spelt in this manner on the list, so he scribbled it down. "Izabella Megan Thaiabult, June 1."

By the time he had finished reading over the four parchments he had only written down a hand full of names. Why he chose the ones he did, he wasn't quite sure, some of the names he had never heard of, and some he chose because he simply felt like he needed more than one or two names. Feeling quite defeated by the long list on the parchments and the small list in his notebook, he rolled the parchments and placed them back in the locked drawer.

He still had the list that his contact in America had sent him to go over; he seriously considered enlisting Hermione's and Ron's help, but decided against it. He wasn't quite ready to go to them with this theory yet. Ron would flip for sure, take hold to it for certain, but with all the effort he was making with Malfoy, he would most definitely not hesitate in using an unforgivable on him should it turn out to be true. Some where there was a snake in the grass and he would eventually trap it.

Taking the other parchments, Harry placed them in his bottomless bag, along with all his notes and his favorite quill. He would simply take them home and go over them, maybe even Aunt Petunia would help him; she was good at solving anagrams and word puzzles, who knew maybe a fresh pair of eyes, would turn out something different. Deciding he shouldn't leave the parchments there, Harry removed the ones from the drawer along with the clock and coaster and placed them in his satchel.

Harry gave his small office the once over before locking it for the night, for some reason he put an extra protection charm on it. He headed off down the narrow corridor, toward the lift; his end of the hall was nearly deserted. Looking at his watch he realized why no one was walking the hallway, it was nearly seven o'clock. Harry got on the lift and proceeded to the Atrium.

The lift no sooner got going than it stopped.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," the attendant announced loudly then opened the lift.

"Luna!" Harry said wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

Luna looked at him and smiled softly. "I came to see Ronald actually."

"Oh?" Harry asked, giving her a quizzical look as the attendant closed the lift and they zoomed off again.

"I wanted to make sure I was still invited to the wedding."

Harry adjusted the bag on his shoulder; leave it to Luna to be blatantly honest. But that was one of the things Harry loved about her, even if it did make you feel completely awkward.

"I see." He cleared his throat.

"Atrium," announced the attendant.

Luna stepped out of the lift first, Harry followed her.

"Are you going back to Russia?" he asked as they walked toward the long line of floo's.

"Not until after the wedding I don't think." She continued walking to the tall fireplaces, her heels echoing softly off the marble floor. "Why do you ask?"

He was just curious was all, no other reason he thought to him self as looked at her standing there. Her eyes vibrant as usual and that serene smile on her face as if she hadn't a thing in the world to worry about.

"I was just curious is all," he said gripping the strap of his satchel.

She stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Harry, are you well?" She placed her hand on his cheek, as if to check his temperature.

Harry knew he looked a bit unkempt, he hadn't shaven in a few days and no, he hadn't slept well in a week, but other than that he felt fine.

"A bit tired is all," he answered; he could smell her jasmine perfume on her skin.

"I see," she said softly, taking her hand away from his face. "You look peaky, are you eating well?"

Admittedly he hadn't eaten like he should in the past week either; how could she see all that in a once over of him.

"You know me," was his response.

"Yes," she said scrutinizing him carefully, "I do."

Harry was about to respond when Ron called to him from the lift.

"Harry," he called, sprinting to catch up to him.

"Evening Ron," Harry said, "You're here a bit late aren't you?"

"Yeah, but Hermione left to go to her parents remember."

"Oh yeah," said Harry, nodding his head.

"So I was wandering if you wanna catch a bite to eat?" Ron patted his stomach.

Harry thought of all the work he had to do, but then he hadn't taken a lunch and he _was_ hungry.

"Sure why not." Harry then turned to Luna who was just listening to the two of them. "Say, you want to join us?"

Her face went slack; Harry hardly ever saw that particular expression on her face.

"Come on Luna," Ron encouraged her, "you have to eat." He smiled.

"I don't want to intrude," she said demurely.

"Don't be silly," Harry said taking her by the hand.

She was still a bit hesitant.

"Well, decide soon," Ron huffed patting his stomach again. "I'm starving."

"If you're sure." She made a pinched face.

"He's sure," groaned Ron.

"Your choice," Harry said with a smile, knowing where she would choose to go: their favorite sushi place.

"How about that little hole in the wall sushi place," she suggested.

"Wantanabe's?"

"I'll have to get some muggle money," Ron said removing his wallet.

"I've got muggle money," Harry and Luna said at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"You two are just weird." Ron shook his head and they all headed for the phone booth that would take them to the surface.

* * *

**GINNY** sat on the new leather sofa in the family room of her new home; she was flipping through a furniture catalog in front of a large white marble fireplace, easily tall enough for a seven foot man to stand up right in. She had loved the house right away; the warm red brick topped with a steep, tiled red roof laden with a green growth of moss and adorned with spire chimneys—corner and window turrets with delicately paned glass. Outside walls were laced with ivy growing to the top floor, winding around and through every trellis and balcony it could find. Arched doors and windows, and a massive courtyard in the back gave it the slight feel of a gothic castle. The gardens on the grounds were magnificent; apple, pear and quince trees were a few of the many types of trees, along with lime, oak, horse chestnut and hawthorn. The inside of the house had two large rooms with stained glass windows dedicated to growing herbs, vegetables and old-fashioned flowers such as jasmine, lavender and of course roses. The entire property was enclosed by the same red brick as the house, and when you entered in through the large wooden gate that lead you down a narrow tree lined road, it was as if you entered into another dimension entirely. One of the most unique things about the house was the turret covered well in the middle of the back open garden; and Ginny couldn't imagine a more serene looking place.

Draco told her that the house had belonged to a very old wizarding family, Somerive, which had died out in the early part of the century. He had traced the history of the house and the family back through the early fifteen hundreds. The house sat there with all the protection charms still in place, so it was as if the entire property were wrapped in a timeless cocoon, aging just enough over the years to keep suspicion of muggles at bay. He acquired it through the local vicarage, of who had no idea that the house belonged to a family of wizards, which didn't surprise her. When there was no family left to take the house, it fell into the cares of the local government.

Ginny had no idea that Draco was as fascinated and well informed on things of this nature as he was: _"What did you think I did all day, knit?" he had asked her a bit bemused._

As the week went on, and they moved in new furnishings along with antiques that Draco had stored away in various places, she learned that Draco was quite the dealer in real estate and restoration of old run down houses. If he found one that had belonged to an old wizarding family, that was even better.

Ian had gone back to school, and she had took and picked him up every day; She didn't know how practical that was since she wasn't going back to work until after the first of the year. But Draco insisted that it was good for him and Ian did seem to enjoy school immensely. He could be quite the prankster according to his teachers.

As she sat there flipping pages, the fire in the grate flared and turned a lovely shade of emerald and her mother materialized in the flames, followed by her father. Molly Weasley stepped out of the fire place and proceeded to clean the fine grains of the floo powder and soot from her clothes.

"Sorry we're late Ginny dear," her mother coughed out, "but your father seemed to have misread your location."

"Oh, now Molly," her father dusted the soot from his lapel and then retrieved his pipe from inside the cloak. "We were only one or two grates off."

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything to her husband and rolled her eyes as she kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Mr. Weasley was looking around the large room.

"Very nice, very nice indeed," he said puffing on his pipe.

"It's too big for me," Ginny said her voice getting lost in the large room. "But, I suppose I will get used to it, eventually."

Her mother smiled at her and patted her cheek.

"Where's my grandson?"

"He and Draco should be here any moment," Ginny answered watching her father take in the vast room. "I fixed your favorite dad," Ginny said walking to her father, "Lamb with potatoes and carrots."

"Good," he patted his stomach as he spoke, "I am starving."

"Grandpa!" Ian shouted from the doorway and ran into the room jumping in Mr. Weasley's arms.

"There's my boy," Mr. Weasley beamed as he hugged his grandson.

"Grandma!" he said just as excitedly, wriggling down from Mr. Weasley's hold to go to Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny noticed Draco didn't come into the room straight away with Ian.

"Where's your father?" Ginny asked him as he then came to her giving her oodles of hugs and kisses.

"He took a package to the kitchen," Ian answered. "Guess what I did today?"

"I don't know—do I want to ask?"

"Susie Nettles and me turned a rock into a butterfly."

"With permission I hope," Ginny said looking at him skeptically.

"But it was so pretty mom, you should have seen it!" He widened his eyes. "It was blue and black, and its wings were huge and shimmery."

"Ian, you know you aren't supposed to use magic unsupervised." Ginny totally sounded like her mother.

"Well at least it was only a harmless butterfly," Mrs. Weasley defended him.

"Not exactly," Draco said as he came into the room and kissed Ginny on the cheek, then held out a hand to Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley." He shook his father-n-law's hand firmly.

"Draco," said Mr. Weasley in return.

"Ian, what happened?" Ginny sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside her for her son to join her.

"Well the butterfly sort of exploded when Gregor Holdstock squashed it in his fat palms, it and it turned his face a lovely shade of blue." The little boy smiled at the thought.

"Ian," Ginny said trying not to sound too disappointed; although she knew first hand what bullies could be like.

"What—he deserved it," Ian huffed. "He is always trying to get me and Susie into trouble, for things we didn't do."

Ginny sighed heavily and just looked at her son.

"We'll talk about it later," she said with a smile and patted him on the head.

"Am I excused?" he asked her cautiously.

"Yes," she answered, "you're excused."

Ian immediately retreated to his grandparents who were now slathering him with more affection than any one person could possibly have in them.

"I'm going to finish up dinner," Ginny announced as she stood from the sofa.

"Anything I can help you with dear," her mother looked up at her.

"No, you just stay here," Ginny said. "Just a few last minute things, it will be ready shortly."

She smiled at Draco as she walked past him and headed for the kitchen. She heard him excuse himself to help her just as she rounded the corner and stepped into the old world kitchen. It was one of her favorite places in the house; it was like the kitchen at the Burrow only bigger.

It was as if she had literally stepped back in time with the way it was furnished and laid out. Of course it had running water and the normal things a kitchen had, it just looked very old world. The only modern thing in there was the table, but it wasn't all that modern, it was only about a hundred years old.

She stood at the sink and washed off the vegetables that lay out to be washed for a dinner salad. Outside the window she could see the sun setting behind the thicket of trees that stood behind their house. The lake looked sad and lonely now that its only source of warmth was fading away. The trees were bare and swaying slightly in the breeze that had stirred up some dead leaves on the ground.

"You know it is a bit of harmless magic," Draco said in her ear as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"I know, and he's probably right," she said closing her eyes leaning her head to the side, "and I'm sure that Gregor Holdstock deserved it." A warm tingle shot straight down her spine as Draco's lips touched her neck. "I— can't let him know that I agree," she paused momentarily; her legs felt like someone had cast the jelly legged curse on her. Draco's mouth was now on her shoulder, pulling her shirt to the side. Gently turning her to face him, her hands clutched the counter as she pressed full into it. "Do you agree?"

"Absolutely," he said in a voice that told her he was blatantly patronizing her. His body was definitely too close to her at the moment. His mouth covered hers in a gentle kiss before she could speak again.

Refusing to give into his antics of seduction she kept her hands firmly on the counter.

"Don't patronize me," she said, pulling her face back from his.

He attempted to look insulted. "I agree with you." He pressed into her; she could feel his objective as his hips rolled into her.

"I would appreciate if you could control yourself," she said trying not to sound satisfied as his reaction to her. "My parents are here, so I would like for you to," she cleared her throat, "remove yourself."

"You don't mean that," came the deep self-assured reply along with another deliberate rolling of his hips.

Could he _be_ more _arrogant_?

"I do too," she said pushing him gently with the palms of her hands.

Draco smiled that incredibly egotistical smile and took a step back.

"Okay, you win," he said in a voice that unquestionably let her know she had not won, "for now," he finished as he rolled up his sleeves and helped her fix the salad for dinner.

The evening was pleasant; dinner had gone smoothly. Her parents seemed to be opening up to Draco and giving him an honest chance to be part of the family.

"So Draco," her father said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Ginny tells us this house is centuries old, belonged to a wizarding family?"

"Yes sir," Draco started, "it belonged to the Somerive family, the family died out nearly a century ago. . ."

Draco and Mr. Weasley went on talking about the house and the rich history it held, while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley proceeded to clean up the kitchen.

"Ginny," her mother said as she flicked her wand at the dishes in the sink. "Have you heard from Harry?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well he just usually sends me an owl when he misses dinners or brunches. I was just concerned is all."

"I haven't seen him in about two weeks," Ginny admitted. "I expected as much though."

"Why's that dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as if she literally had no idea what Ginny was talking about.

Ginny looked at her mother with a _'you've got to be joking expression._'

"Seriously mum—are you kidding me?"

"Ginny, you and Harry have been friends for a long time; I'm sure this is all taking a toll on him too."

There it was the statement she had been waiting on.

"First I have to deal with all of this myself, then when I have I will worry about Harry," she sounded a bit resentful, even to her self, "In the meantime, if he wants to talk he can let me know. But I am here to tell everyone, I am going to give this with Draco a shot, I owe it to me and him."

"I know dear and I think you should, but don't forget," Mrs. Weasley patted her as she spoke, "Harry is our family too."

"I know, but me first okay." Ginny could feel her temperature rising and her cheeks flushing. Her mother as always was worried about his well being, putting it right up there on the importance level of hers.

Her mother was silent for a few moments.

"You know Charlie is coming tomorrow, he is bringing the kids," Molly said as she busied herself putting away the dishes. "I thought maybe Ian might like to spend a little time with his cousins."

Ginny looked at her mother for a long hard moment; no matter how her mother tried to support her with her decisions about Draco she could see that her mother preferred Harry. Hell her whole damn family preferred Harry, all of them but her. It wasn't that she didn't love Harry, she did. But as they had said it had just taken too long to get around to determining that, Harry had even moved on. Evidently it took a marriage and child with another man for them to realize it.

"We planned on going shopping tomorrow," Ginny said with a lingering thickness in her throat. "Ian needs dress robes for the wedding."

"Oh, of course," Molly said with her soothing smile.

Draco and her father had retired to the family room, along with Ian. Ginny spent the rest of the evening in silence pretending to go over a list of things to do before Ron and Hermione's wedding, only asking uninteresting questions about the reception and rehearsal dinner. Her mother played exploding snap with Ian, and Draco continued the conversation of the house with her father.

When the large clock in the corner of the room chimed seven, her parents had decided it was time for them to go. An hour later Ginny had put Ian to bed and walking back down stairs to the family room where she heard music gently being tapped out on a large, very ancient, black grand piano. Draco was sitting at the oversized instrument, playing a very lovely piece of music that Ginny recognized playing in Dumbledore's office on more than one occasion.

Slowly she walked into the room and sat in an oversized armchair near the piano and watched him play. She had no idea that he could play the piano; it was something she had never learned. She took music class at Hogwarts and attempted to play the harp, but she was no master at it by any means. She didn't dare talk to him; she didn't want to disturb his aura as he moved back and forth to the music.

Finally his fingers played the last notes of the song and he turned to her.

"Oh, don't stop," she said with a smile.

"I haven't played in a while, my timing is off a bit," he said his cheeks slightly blushing in the candlelight.

"I thought it was beautiful, what song was that?"

"Fur Elise," he said as his fingers found a resting place on the keys again. "Canon in D," he said has his fingers hit the first notes of the song. She moved to the bench with him, she watched him play as the metronome on the piano ticked back and forth.

After he finished playing the song he laid his hands in his lap and looked to her; something flickered deep in his eyes, an egotistical flash.

"Do you have a request," he asked confidently.

She shook her head.

"None?" he questioned her again.

She shook her head again.

He took his wand out and tapped the piano; it began to play a song she didn't recognize. The tempo was a bit more upbeat than what he had played himself. He stood and walked around to her side of the bench.

"Care to join me?" he asked bowing to her offering his hand.

"You mean to dance?" she giggled.

"Yes, I would be honored." He still held out his hand.

Ginny took it and stood, she loved dancing and that was something she knew she was fairly descent at. Placing his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him, he took her hand and she put her hand on his shoulder. Soon they were sweeping around the room languidly. When the song came to an end, Draco dipped her and held her there off balance, looking down into her face; she could feel her breath dragging in and out of her lungs.

Finally he lifted her so that she was face to face with him; he reached up and removed the hair pin from her hair, sending her hair in a red wave over her shoulders. Behind her the piano began to play another yet softer tune. He pulled her tight against him, and she saw the same expression he had left her with in the kitchen earlier. Then there it was, the slight cock of his head, the tiny pull in the corner of his mouth, the arched eyebrow. And what ever he saw in her expression let her know that she had just wave her white flag, as he brought on the full assault of his lips to hers.

Just how they had made it to their upstairs bedroom was a blur as she felt the luxuriousness of the sheets caress her bare back. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, his lips trailing down her neck, her shoulder, her breast, his hair tickling the center of her abdomen. Then suddenly from no where, her mother's voice was in her head: _Harry__ is our family too_. She squeezed her eyes shut. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, grasping for the flesh of the man with her, still covered by his infuriating clothing. She wanted to be wrapped around him, consumed by him; it was a desperate, needy feeling that was plaguing her. And for some unforeseen rationale he was taking his time seducing her, painstakingly tormenting her.

His hand closed possessively on her waist, and then she felt the silky finger dancing around the waist band of her faded jeans. Which she had only just realized was beginning to be very rude and uncomfortable to certain parts of her body, that she just wished they would disintegrate. Then again like a watermark on her brain her mother's voice reared: _I'm sure this is taking a toll on him too._

Against her will, her mind stopped all thought of what her body was feeling. She felt her self become as rigid and bitter as a piece of ice. It did not go unnoticed. Draco pushed himself up his hands on either side of her head; she could his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the pallid fabric glowing in the barely lit room. His hair fell over his shoulders, making a white curtain around his face. He stared down at her as if she were wearing a Halloween mask, and that if he removed it what he would find wouldn't surprise him. Her heart pounded like a sledgehammer beneath her chest; sadness, fear, anger and of all things jealousy. She couldn't stand the intenseness from the steel-blue gaze any longer and she turned her head, looking at his smooth forearm, she could see and hear his gold watch, it was nearing nine o'clock.

She heard an unpleasant sound escape his mouth, whether he meant it to or not followed by a very Draco Malfoy, but very true comment, "Saint Potter strikes again."

Ginny felt not only her lungs but her entire abdomen take in the dreaded breath of forfeit.

"I'm sorry," was all the words she could offer, still staring at his watch.

He didn't move, he didn't say anything, she wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. Then she heard the air that he was holding in his lungs expelled forcefully. She could smell the after dinner whiskey he'd had on his breath. He seemed to be trying to say anything but what he really wanted to say.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't have said that." His finger traced her cheek.

"I knew the conversation was coming," she said hoarsely, "I knew it would eventually come about."

He didn't alleviate his towering position over her.

"She is concerned about his well being, how he is taking all of this." Ginny felt the resentment swell in her chest. "He is family too Ginny." She mocked her mother.

"And that makes you angry?"

She felt his hair tickle her cheek as he spoke.

"I don't know."

"Did you not say to me yourself just the other day that you were concerned about Potter?"

"Yes, but that's different." She turned her head back so that she was staring straight up into his face.

"I'm sorry, how's that different?"

"Because, that is _my_ mother, _she_ should be more concerned about _me_!" Ginny felt the ugly beast lash out.

"You're jealous."

"NO," she insisted.

"Are you sure, because it sounds that way to me?"

"We'll I'm sure your not listening properly." Her lips pursed together.

He laughed. He _laughed_ at _her_.

"It's okay if you are," he said. "But on the other hand, and I can't believe I am saying this, Potter has become like one of your parent's children. Why wouldn't you expect them to be concerned?"

"I don't know, I just always get the feeling that," she stopped before she said it feeling guiltier than ever.

"That they'll forget about you? Replace you with Saint Potter?"

"Don't call him that." She reached up and pushed his hair from his face.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sometimes, I feel that they do forget about me, not that they mean to."

"Well, I can tell you something," he spoke with a resonance, "Even if your parents do fawn and fall of over Potter, think everything he does is saintly, say pennance to him every night, you're their flesh and blood, and that will never change for your parents."

She narrowed her eyes, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"Just think about it, can you imagine this situation as a whole with out them? Really?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Look at your brother Percy, your mum still loves him unconditionally. Just as they love you. So what if she is concerned for Potter, it doesn't change anything she feels about you."

"I know," she admitted, "but sometimes it just feels like, they care more about him."

"Look at me and tell me you honestly think that's true."

She couldn't, not really, she knew he was right.

"So, you know what, revel in the fact that even though your mum truly is concerned about him, that it was you she came to visit this evening, in our house." He moved closer to her lips. "And if it makes you feel better, go see Lord Potter tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked in a non-believing voice.

"Of course really," he said in a growl then kissed her, his hot breath moving back down her neck again; his fingers unfastening the weak clasp of her bra. "Besides, I know you Ginevra; you want to see if she is right. You want to see if he is suffering, you want to know if he has really moved on like you say you have. You want to see if your family is really siding with him, no matter what they say or what I say."

She knew this was the moment to dispute him. To rage out at him—to tell him he didn't know the first damn thing about what he was saying.

But she couldn't—because he did.

Everything he said was true. She had been pulled with that dread for a long time now; she had been heaved in and out of the reality of the truth—there was her life before Harry, then there was just Harry. Telling her self that it was supposed to be this way; in the meantime giving her best shot to make things work when she knew they never would.

She felt the button give way on her jeans, the soft click of the zipper opening.

"You want to see if you made the right decisions, made the right choices," he continued, his mouth over her navel, his hands holding her wrist above her head. "If you feel that pull with him, those instant attractions like your sould was set on fire, like you're feeling now."

He kissed her again. Dominant. Possessive. A kiss of branding and claiming. She wondered if he had always been this straight with her, had he always played her like he played the keys on the piano, dancing across her illicitly, playing a slow, tortuous, blatantly sexual dance, with every touch, every look, every word. Knowing when to strike one chord slightly harder than any of the others so that it would make a sound so loud and so resolute that it could be heard clearly above any and all other notes being played. Did he always make her feel that no matter what he would possess her forever? Letting her know he could bide his time, like a snake in the grass, he could wait, wait until that perfect moment before he struck?

No he was much worse, he was addictive—Draco Malfoy was her poison and her anecdote—she could clearly see that now. And no matter how much time sifted between them; she would always come back to him. And he knew that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Beautiful Disaster**

**L****una **woke early the next morning, slipping silently into the shower. Her eyes stung from the lack of sleep as the steaming water flushed over her body. She wanted desperately the sating of a long luxurious shower, but she couldn't afford to still be there when he awoke. She had a lot to do to today, and she needed to have a clear mind, if that was even possible now, to do what she needed to do. She felt like she was lighting the fuses and counting to three.

She finished her shower as quickly as possible and grabbed the bathrobe that hung on the back of the door, slung it on and hastily and wrapped her long dripping hair in a sterile looking white towel. The robe had been saturated with is smell; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She jerked herself from the reverie and picked up the brush that was lying on the counter; laced with red hair she ran the natural bristles through her tangled hair.

Dressing quickly she pinned her hair up with a pair of hair pins that had been left in the drawer beneath the sink. Slipping into the soft cotton t-shirt and jeans, she found a pair of house slippers that sort of fit her feet; she gave herself a quick glance in the mirror and decided she had looked worse for the wear. As she walked past the bedroom she could hear him still sleeping, snoring softly. It took all she could do move on past and not return to him one last time before she left. She felt a warm smile draw out across her face; how long she stood there she wasn't exactly sure. She felt the words form in her head, and she said them there so many times… but no matter what she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Looking around the place she sighed heavily, as she expected she grieved at her condition, it was just her now on the Island of Hope, she thought and grabbed her satchel and hauled it over her shoulder. Someone would end up regretting what had happened there last night, and she was sure it would most likely _not_ be her. It gave her s bit of a drowning feeling. She turned and grabbed the handle on the front door, turning it as quietly as she could; the door creaked softly on the hinges as she opened it.

Just as the bright sun filled her eyes, so did the silhouette of a person; Luna had to shield her eyes to see who it was. She saw a mirrored reaction from the figure standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" said the female voice on the other side of the threshold, in a cold, bitterly icy voice, looking her up and down sizing up the situation she had not been meant to see.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question." Luna smiled.

Luna saw the wide spread flush on the woman's face.

"Can I come in or do I have to stay out here on the stoop?" Ginny flustered a bit.

Luna backed up and held her hand out in a gesture for the woman to enter. She heard the floorboards overhead creak softly as someone walked across the floor.

"Remus, is that you?"

Luna looked up and saw Harry's Aunt Petunia standing at the top of the stairs, her pink floral housecoat pulled securely at the waist.

"Didn't mean to wake you Aunt Petunia." Ginny smiled and had a guilty look on her face.

"Nonsense," Aunt Petunia said as she descended down the tortured step. "Luna!" Aunt Petunia had a look of surprise much like the one Ginny had had when she answered the door. She gave her the once over, not taking long to realize that she had been there all night. She cleared her throat.

"Aunt Petunia," Luna said softly.

"Yes, well," Petunia said gingerly, trying to ease the tension, "why don't I make a spot of coffee, and some breakfast for us?"

Before either of them could answer she disappeared off into the kitchen.

Luna saw Ginny fully taking in her appearance, her eyes lingering on her wet head. Then down to the jeans and shirt she had chosen to put on, a muggle t-shirt with long sleeves advertising a brand of beer down one sleeve, and a pair of Harry's jeans that hugged her hips snugly, and had to be rolled up twice. Luna let her glare fall to the way-side, had she'd known they would be having a family reunion this morning she would have left with out as much as a shower.

Ginny had a comment on the edge of her lips; it was cut short by a voice at the stop of the stairs.

"Ginny?" Harry said from the balustrade, looking down into the small entrance hall. He had obviously barely just pulled on his jeans and was ramming his arms through the sleeves of his shirt when he came to the landing.

Just what she had wanted to avoid, Luna wanted to disappear into the wall. She wished Harry didn't have all those damn charms and spells on his house where you couldn't apperate and disapperate to or from the house. You could move from room to room easily enough but that was it.

He reached the bottom step and looked at Luna in her appearance and with much different underlying tones than that Ginny had given her.

"Harry, I didn't realize you had _company_," Ginny said saturating the air with her last word.

"I'll go help Aunt Petunia," Luna said giving her self the perfect escape, although she wanted to know what had Ginny at Harry's house that early on a Saturday morning, she also didn't want to explain how she ended up there.

* * *

**G****INNY** watched Luna disappear down the hall and through the kitchen door. Clearly Harry was doing just fine; he was getting on fine without her, and with Luna. She saw her wet hair, his clothes on her petite body, and house slippers that for a moment she thought might be hers. She could only assume she had spent the night there, but she thought, it may not have been what it looked like. Who was she kidding, Harry was peachy keen, he was in fact more than peachy—he looked at ease. 

She hated Draco at the moment—but she couldn't say that it was jealousy she was feeling, well maybe just a little twinge.

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped from her thoughts.

"Is everything okay," he asked.

"Oh," she said turning, mentally shaking her head. "Yes, everything is fine. I just haven't talked to you in a while."

He raised his eyebrow, then narrowed then tilted his head.

"Been busy," he said running his hand through his hair.

Obviously, she thought.

"Yeah, Ron said you had." She felt tensed and very awkward, she felt like she was intruding. "So I see you and Luna have worked things out," she said barely audible.

Harry shoved his hand through his hair again, and let out a long exaggerated breath.

"I don't know," he answered quietly. "It's hard to cross a bridge that you burned."

"I can only imagine," she agreed, feeling as if she were walking on the hot ashes of one. "This is awkward," she finally said.

He laughed. He laughed at her. It was the same laugh Draco had when he told her she was jealous. But he had been wrong about one thing; she wasn't feeling the visceral connection like she did with Draco. That was good, wasn't it?

"It was unexpected," he said with a smile.

But not regretted, Ginny thought.

Why did she care, she had made her choice.

Guilt. That was what it was, she was feeling guilty; that was it. Guilt made her come to see him. But she had to admit she didn't expect Luna to answer the door, freshly showered and looking completely and utterly, dreamy. Not her usual dreamy either.

"It's okay Harry, you don't owe me an explanation," she commented, remembering Luna standing there in Harry's clothes. She had never really noticed how pleasantly proportioned Luna had been, okay so she lied, she had noticed before all women notice other women—it just didn't mean anything to her until then; she was much more petite than Ginny had ever realized.

Harry was silent, he was sizing her up. Never had she been so glad for an interruption.

"Coffee is ready dears," Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen.

"Care for some coffee?" he asked.

Ginny said nothing and nodded her head, following Harry into the kitchen.

Luna barely said three words at breakfast. She only answered direct questions to her, nothing more, and nothing less. Finally she excused herself to the drawing room; there were a few letters that she needed to write, including one to her father and her photographer for The Quibbler. Ginny spent nearly an hour with Harry, discussing everything but what she had really come there to talk about. But what would it matter now, he was trying to move on, and that's what she wanted, wasn't it?

* * *

"**I ASK SO** very little of you," growled the angry man, clad in black and his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, standing in the center of the solarium. "And you can't even track her down." The evening sun filtered in the stained glass, illuminating him giving him an immortal glow. 

"I'm sorry, but she is very good at what she does," whimpered the other man standing near the entrance. His large frame and extremely long arms gave him the appearance of a troll.

"Yes, I am well aware she is very good at what she does," the man seethed, wrapping his glass writing pen in his hand. "You couldn't find the least bit of silt, nothing to track her down?"

"No sir, nothing." Shifted the man nervously, bowing his near bald head to look at his oversized feet.

Whipping around, his nostrils flaring, the man in black snapped, "She must have someone helping her, somewhere."

"We checked Potter's house, and nothing, he isn't even attempting to cloak us."

"Maybe he doesn't know he is helping her."

The human troll looked hopeful that he wouldn't be cursed into next week.

"What about Sullivan?"

"Not with him either."

"McLane?"

The man shook his head. "No sir."

"Get out of my site."

The man turned and left the solarium quickly.

The man growled and picked up a small glass figurine throwing it hitting the fireplace sending glass shards sprawling over the flagstone floor. He was running out of time; when they put the pieces together and they would, he would need to be ready for them. And when they did finally figure out this labyrinth of deception they had better be ready for him. He had trampled over the very delicate laws of balance and he wasn't about to stop now, not when he was so close to his domination of not just the wizarding world, he wanted it all, each and every realm that there was to control.

With a sick sadistic smile on his face he stormed out of his beautiful solarium and down the hall, he stopped and tapped a blank space on the wall, and before him a large wooden door appeared. He took a deep breath and opened the door, inside sat a small girl at very delicate looking table; it had been lain out for tea.

"Daddy!" squealed the little girl, white blonde ringlets caressing her cheeks. "You're just in time for tea." Her blue dress ruffling out from under the white pinafore as she bustled around her table.

"Am I," he said moving across the room to where the cherub faced girl sat.

"Sugar," she asked picking up the mini-sized porcelain tea pot, pouring him piping hot tea in the fragile little cup aligned with roses.

"Yes, please." He sat down as gracefully as he could in the miniature chair.

"Cream?"

"No thank you," he answered her properly, and then took the cup from her chubby little hands.

"Isobella," he said softly, and then sipped his tea. "Can you do something for daddy?"

The large, piercing blue eyes widened on the angelic face.

"What is it daddy?" she asked as she sat down in the chair across him and smoothed her pinafore like a little lady.

"Do you think you can find mummy for me?"

The little girl's breath hitched in her chest.

"You want me to look into it," she sounded a bit nervous.

"Yes," he said looking desperate.

"But mummy told me I shouldn't," the little girl cowed slightly. "That I might see things I shouldn't see."

"But mummy may be in danger, and we need to find her," he explained, "and I think mummy will be okay with it if you look in the ball for that."

"Okay daddy," she answered softly. "But if it gets scary, you have to take it away."

The man stood and bowed to his daughter and said in the most resonating voice, "You have my word Princess Isobella."

"Daddy, you are so silly sometimes." The little girl laughed and ran to him.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"And you are so beautiful Princess Isobella, in fact," he said, "You are the most beautiful Princess in all the land.

"Just like mummy?" She looked at him as if she dared him to disagree.

"Yes, beautiful," he said staring into her perfect face, "just like mummy."

"Daddy?" she said in the most innocent voice. "If you want to see mummy now, all you have to do is look in here." She lifted the locket on the end of a delicate silver chain around her tiny neck.

He let his daughter slip to the floor, and he kneeled in front of her.

"I have a picture of mummy too, my Princess." He said taking the carved locket in his palm.

"Do you have one that talks to you?" She smiled wide.

He narrowed his eyebrows, still with a smile on his face.

"No I don't," he said smirking. "So I just open the locket and mummy will talk to me?"

"No, this is a secret locket," she explained to him. "You have to tap it three times, then kiss it, then turn it seven times around your neck, and then call mummy's name."

"Really?" He was rather impressed.

She nodded her head, sending her curls in a bouncing frenzy.

"You want to try it?"

"May I?"

Her eyes were bright, her curls still bouncing.

"Tap it three times," she instructed, "right here on the snake."

He tapped his large finger on the snake three times.

"Now kiss it."

He pressed the warmed metal to his lips.

"Now around seven times, and you have to count out loud."

He counted out loud to seven as he rotated the locket around his daughter's petite neck.

"Now you have to call mummy's name," she added with a smile.

"Cecelia," he said softly to the locket.

"No, you have to say mummy," she sniggered.

"Mummy," he said even softer than he had said her name.

The locket began to glow, a soft light coming from inside.

"Now open it."

He gently clicked the lock and flipped the locket open.

"Bella?" he heard her mother's voice inside the locket before it fully opened.

"Hello Cecelia," he said in a silky voice as he saw her face come into focus inside the polished metal. He held the locket firmly between his thumb and forefinger, he could feel her magic, and she was near, very near.

Just then the door burst open and the troll looking man ran into the room.

"Sir," he said impatiently.

Holding up a finger for him to be quiet he looked back into the locket.

"Is she okay?" Celia said in a near panic.

"She is fine my dear," he answered smoothly.

The troll moved hastily across to the where he was kneeling in front of the little girl. He bent and whispered something into the man's ear. A contented grin spread over his lips. He nodded his head and then the troll man left the room in a bigger hurry than whence he came.

"I want to talk to her," Celia scowled from inside the locket.

Isobella turned the locket around and began to speak to her mother.

"Hi mummy," she said and waved to her.

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Celia a bit panicked.

"I'm fine mummy. When are you coming home, I miss you." Isobella chirped.

"Are you sure?" she asked her daughter again.

"Yes, mummy," the little girl answered, obviously picking up on distress in her mother's voice. "Daddy and I were just having tea."

"That's lovely darling," she responded a bit more reposed.

"Isobella, daddy needs to speak to mummy, in private talk," he said dulcetly to his daughter. He removed the necklace and ushered the blonde headed child to play with her dolls, then turned away from her so she would be sure not to overhear him. He looked into the locket and could see the delicate face of the child's mother looming with anger and tinge of something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"I must say Cecelia; you have thwarted me for over a week," he said with a smile, "I am impressed."

"What do you want," she said quick and to the point.

The fire in her eyes burned through to his center and she was always quick with her tongue.

"It's not what I want, it's what I need."

"Don't patronize me."

"I am not accustomed to begging Cecelia. I would like to see you, in the flesh."

She was silent for a long moment.

"Call them off," she hissed.

"I can't do that," he said coarsely. "It took me a while to find you my pretty, and I won't loose you again."

"Call them off."

"Do I have your word that you will come of your own accord?"

Again she was silent for a long moment.

"Do I have your word?" he said maliciously.

He knew that she knew he was only keeping the locket open to keep her using her magic. The more magic she used, the more residue she would leave behind making it easier to track her—should she not agree and try to flee again.

"You have my word," she ground out.

"You have a quarter of an hour to show your face to me," he snapped the locket shut.

He strolled back over to his daughter and placed the locket back around her neck.

"Is mummy coming home?" she asked brightly.

"Yes, she is coming," he answered; he wasn't feeling as prosperous as he wanted, there was something different about her he couldn't quite pinpoint.

The little girl paused from brushing the tangled hair on the half dressed doll and looked up at him with a sadness he hated to see there.

"Why doesn't mummy live with us anymore," she asked, the corners of her tiny lips turned down.

"Sometimes, when adults," he sat down on the floor next her and picked up a doll and brush, "can't agree on something, it is best that they don't see each other for a while."

"Oh," she said raking the dolls hair.

He knew she wouldn't understand the answer he'd given her until she was much older, but for now it would have to do.

"I hope you agree with her soon Daddy," Isobella looked up at him with sad eyes.

He didn't say anything, because the fact of the matter was her mother wouldn't agree with him. He knew it would come down to him forcing her, and that was a route he didn't want to take. He could have done it a long time ago, when he was a different man and not batted an eye; he could cast the Imperious curse on an infuriating opponent when they wouldn't see things his way. But not her.

Cecelia was a very unique woman, a woman that he knew if pushed she would be someone not to trifle with. Sweet the sting was the day she infiltrated into his life, his mind, his core. Women had always been folly for him; having Veela blood, it wasn't very hard to procure one. But she was immune and it drove him mad. And every since, she had become something of a quest, and though he had conquered her body with much determination, he had yet to penetrate her mind.

"Milord," said a gruff voice from the doorway.

Looking up he could read the expression on the man's face; she was here, his hell-cat was there.

"Sit still Princess," he told his daughter.

"Okay daddy," she said sweetly.

Patting his jacket for his wand, he briskly walked down the hall and into a narrow corridor with a door at the very end. Taking a deep breath he placed his hand on the brass handle and pushed open the heavy oak door, he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Standing in the center of the sun-lit room, with her back to the door—there she was, donned in high-heels with straps around tiny ankles only accentuating her faultless legs and a black dress that clung to every perfect arc of her body. Her sun kissed hair was spilling from the top of her head; ringlets straying here and there. He wanted her to turn around, but he knew she would torture him and not give him the pleasure just yet. She knew he wanted to see the delicate cherub like features of her face, her crystalline eyes, and her ever pouting mouth. He had told her on more than one occasion that he could look at her mouth all day and never bat an eye.

"How dare you sick your hounds on me," she said angrily, her back still to him. "And the next time one tries to man handle me," she sneered, "he will find him self neutered."

"Not even a hello kiss?" he said holding his hands up as he walked slowly to her.

She glanced irritably over her shoulder at him, only to turn away from him too soon.

"I have made that mistake before," her voice was cynical.

"And was it so bad?" he asked, her spicy warm scent filling the room and overwhelming his senses.

She didn't answer. Nothing. She shifted and he could see her arms hugging her waist, her slim fingers reaching around herself, painted that deep crimson shade of red that he so loved to see against his skin. The onyx and diamond bracelet on her slender wrist sparkled brilliantly in the evening sun filtering through the stained glass. He wanted to feel her; no that was an understatement, he wanted to take her. But touching her was like touching glass, every time he did, he bled, and he didn't like to bleed. He clenched his jaw and felt his fists tighten at his sides. The problem with their relationship wasn't how much they were different; it was how much they were alike.

"I asked you a question," he said again, only inches from her now, so close he could feel the heat from her body. "Was it so bad?"

He swallowed so hard he felt the muscles in his throat ache.

"No," she said at length.

A smile curled his lips; she might be a lot of things, but she would never lie to him. That was one of the things that made her so dangerous. He saw the whole of his undoing, wrapped up tightly in the woman standing before him. And yet every siren was going off in his head he could barely keep his composure.

He remembered the day she showed up on his doorstep; shivering and soaking wet and clad in white linen. Her gingered-blonde curls plastered to her face, she had been walking around for hours in the cold rain—and though far from it, if ever there was a portrait anywhere of a fallen angel, that was it. The scene burned forever in his memory.

He drew a deep and fortifying breath, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Immediately his body reacted, the soft curve of her shapely behind pressing into him. She could deny it all she wanted, but the instant heat between them was irrepressible. The muscles in his mouth clenched, he splayed his other hand against her jaw and turned her head, guiding his lips feverishly to hers. With him behind her, and her head angled, he had complete control over her mouth. He felt his other hand grasp harder to abdomen, gripping her tightly in his hold.

He could feel her fighting to keep from drowning in the sensation of his mouth on hers. He had long learned the weaknesses of his hell-cat. Giving in to her own selfish desire she bit his lip, he could taste the blood trickling into his mouth.

"Bloody hell," he growled, "you truly are after blood aren't you."

A long mesmerizing second she gazed at him and then it was as if reality mentally slapped her, and she remembered why she was there. Wrenching from his hold she backed up away from him, flustered and oh so pissed.

"No," she hissed. "I won't let you do this to me."

Reaching out he took her firmly by the arm and pulled her to him; a mere inches from her beautiful mouth again. "Do what?" His ache pressed painfully into her again, he could feel the warmth radiating from her center, and uncontrollably like a viper his tongue slipped out and licked her bottom lip.

"I gave you what you asked for," she let her head pull away from him, looking up at him through thick painted lashes. "I want out."

He let his grip loosen on her arm. She was right he was a good liar, except to her. But he had a reputation and he had hidden so many things from her, that she didn't trust or believe him any more. This was her fault, he had slipped up and allowed a true emotion to run rampant and uncontrolled through his veins, and he was completely consumed by her. He knew this wouldn't be the end of it, which is why she enlisted Potter's help. He removed his coat and lay it over the footstool near the settee, he began to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt, rolling up his sleeves, as if he were about to delve into a messy mission.

"I don't want to do this Cecelia," his voice silky, "but I'm sure your Saint Potter would love to know the things that I know." He steadily closed the gap between them, pulling her to him again with a hand around her waist and a fist buried in her hair.

Her eye's narrowed on him in anger, her nostrils flared; her lips curled into something that only a fool would consider a smile. She did not like being backed into a corner; oh he knew that all too well. But he wanted her, and if this be the only way, then so be it.

"I hate you," she hissed, he could feel her press deliberately into him.

"As you remind me often," his mouth ground out into her neck, "and yet here you are."

Her skin burned his tongue as it trailed down her neck to the exposed cleavage. Damn all the infuriating buttons on the front of her dress. He had a good mind to shove the maddening couture up over her hips, bend her over the settee and plunge into her, hard and fast, not even bothering to remove her knickers.

Obviously she had given much thought to how this meeting would go, and she wanted to torment him as much as she could. He would bet that she even wore gartered stockings underneath the smooth fabric, and would bet his wand that her breasts were captured by satin and lace: black, with a front hook clasp, he liked to unfasten them with his teeth.

She could deny all she wanted, but deep down she was as defiantly addicted to him as he was to her. Laughter spilled around her, sinister, husky, erotic, dark laughter. She was satisfied in his reaction, she'd expected this, he thought as his hand ripped the shimmering buttons on the front of the dress, sending them pinging to the floor.

He growled at the sight: black lace and satin, cupping and pushing the milky white skin held within. The line was no longer clear, who was playing into whose hands now? Maybe it had taken their daughter longer than she expected to tell him about the locket, the thought drifted faintly into his mind as his eyes raked down the rest of her curves, the garters holding up the nylons, a thin strip of satin barely protecting her from him; an obstacle soon to be removed.

"That was a very expensive dress," she growled, his hand in the small of her back pressing her body harder into his.

"I'll buy you another one." His mouth slanted down and on top of hers.

"You bought that one," she said into his kiss.

_Finally_, and it had taken her damn long enough to do it, her hands slowly and painstakingly unfastened his trousers. She was a demon, torturing him, tracing the tip of his desire languorously with that wickedly painted finger. He spun her, removed her dress, and unceremoniously tugged her knickers to the side. Before he could begin to even think straight, he had her bent and was buried to the hilt inside her. He hissed at the searing heat, reaching beneath her lifting her so she was half standing, her breast firmly grasped in one hand while the other buried in her hair, his mouth on her ear.

Then an abhorrent thought ran through his mind, she had been with Potter, and she knew that he knew. A blinding jealousy raged through him, white filled his mind, and it didn't leave until he felt every muscle in her body tighten—for him. As soon as he heard her, his body followed suit, he went rigid and moved violently into her. Again his hand splayed her jaw, and turned her neck, the look in her eye's dark and suitable to her; still there was something there, a look he had seen before.

Once more the dark sinister laugh echoed in her chest, he sucked in a breath from her sudden movement. Then as ungraciously as he had bent her over the settee he withdrew from her and pulled up his trousers. He cleared his throat and grabbed her dress from the richly upholstered ottoman and handed it to her, trying to regain a bit of self-control. She took it in a deliberate fashion and began to slip her arms back through the sensuous fabric, pulling it together at the front. He waved his hand lazily and the buttons found their way back to the front of her dress, pulling the fabric nicely back into place.

She was making him uneasy, she hadn't said a word; only a very satisfied smile donned her face. And it wasn't only from the hot sex they had just had. He ran his tongue on the inner side of his lip; he could still taste the blood there, raw and irritated matching his demeanor.

"I will see my daughter now," she said unequivocally, smoothing her dress down over her hips, as if she had only just had a nice cup of tea.

Was she giving him a command?

She probably expected him to deny her; he studied her intently and leaned against a desk that sat near the rear window. Crossing his legs at the ankle, he braced his hands on either side of him. Just what was she playing at?

"Of course," he said softly, "on one condition."

She snapped her head up, he gaze deadly.

"You must stay for dinner."

He knew she wouldn't deny their daughter her company.

"Is that all?" she said disbelieving, producing a small mirror and a tube of lipstick, painting her lips the deep crimson.

His tongue ran across the tender swollen cut on the inside of his lip; he would play her game, he needed her to trust him again. If he pushed her too much, she might shut him out again.

"Yes."

She studied him for a long encompassing moment; sizing him up, looking him in the eyes. The smile had faded from her face as she searched his; her eyes blinking slowly her bottom lip returning to the ever pouting stance. Without as much as a word of acknowledgement she turned and left him alone. He could hear her heels echoing in a determined cadence down the hall.

He laughed to himself; he was getting sloppy in his years. He then caught glimpse in the mirror, it was good to have Veela blood; he looked younger than what he was, and was more active than most men his age. Lucius Malfoy smiled broadly at his reflection then followed the remnants of the quick footed hell-cat down the hall.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_**Rippling Effect**_

**_HARRY LAY_**awake staring at the ceiling; the rain had begun to fall outside tapping gently on his window. A light smile toyed with the edges of his lips as a small delicate hand landed tenderly on his chest. Even in her sleep Luna held a hypnotic expression; even the rhythmic patterns of her breathing soothed Harry, and he needed that right now.

He could call in sick, he could just abandon his case load, or his case on Cecelia Ulrick to be precise and stay right where he was all day long. But his conscious got the best of him; gently he eased from the warm bed and commenced to his morning ritual of getting ready. But this morning he felt different as he sat on the edge of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes, feeling the three day stubble on his chin. He glanced over his shoulder as Luna turned and adjusted the covers around her body.

He smiled. Things were beginning to look up. 

Tucking the covers around her back, Harry got up and headed off to the shower. 

Down stairs, as usual, Aunt Petunia had coffee and tea, along with hotcakes and sausage this morning. 

"Good morning Harry dear," she said in a thick voice, her back to him, at the stove.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." Harry grabbed himself a mug and poured his coffee, the rich Columbian smell filling his nose. 

"How would you like your eggs this morning dear?" Petunia asked, still her back to him as she busied herself at the stove.

"Aunt Petunia, you don't have to cook my breakfast every morning." Harry sat his cup of coffee on the long chop block of a table and picked up the morning paper.

"I know," she said and sniffed, "but I want to. So how do you want your eggs?"

"Poached will be good." He sipped his coffee and skimmed over the paper, half interested.

"Will you be working late tonight dear?" His aunt asked as she moved around clinking dishes.

"I don't know," he answered, his voice muffled behind the paper.

"I think I am going to Surry," she said offhandedly.

Harry let the paper flop down.

She turned around to face him; she had tears in her eyes. 

Harry had seen that look before; she was going to the graveyard where his Uncle and cousin were buried. 

"Would you like for me to go with you?" He laid the paper down.

"No, no," she said sniffing, "I'll be fine."

"Really Aunt Petunia, I don't mind." 

"I know you don't," she smiled through tears. "I just feel like I need to go, you understand."

Harry did understand; he visited his parent's graves as often as he could. 

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know."

Harry felt something other than missing his uncle and cousin was sending her to Surry. And that she wouldn't be returning to his home, for a very long time.

"Where will you stay?" he asked concerned now.

"I never sold the house," she said as if she were confessing a cardinal sin.

"Let me go with you," Harry said insistently, "put some protection charms around it for you."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Can we leave this morning," she was most impatient now. "I have my things ready."

"Of course." Harry rose to his feet and went to his aunt. She clung to him, much the way she did the day he found her over Vernon's and Dudley's bodies. He let her hold to him what was a long emotional moment for his Aunt. "I will get your things, and I need to send an owl to the Ministry."

She sniffed and nodded her head, wiping her nose with a handkerchief she produced from her apron pocket.

"Thank you," she sniffed out.

The day had turned out to be very anomalous; being back in the house he grew up in made him have a lump in his throat. His Aunt was sad, she cried for most of the day; 

Harry even went with her to the graveyard, even though she insisted he didn't have to. The rain was falling there too, only adding to the gloominess of the day. Never had he thought would he be sad to see his Aunt go, but he had become quite fond of her over the last years and he was dreading her not being there everyday. . . it was a strange feeling for him.

He returned home late in the evening to an oddly empty house. He had hoped that when he got back, that he had really just dreamt the day's events. But he hadn't. He had left Aunt Petunia dabbing away another water fall of tears insisting that she needed to be there. That she would be fine. Harry finally talked her into keeping Hedwig for a few days just incase she needed anything. And he conveniently forgot to mention that he placed a two way mirror in the house to which he had the match. 

Rambling through the icebox he couldn't find a single thing he wanted to eat; so he heated the coffee that had been left in the kettle and sat down to the table feeling as recycled as the coffee in his mug. Something had happened to make Aunt Petunia want to leave, and if Harry was right it had something to do with Remus Lupin. But he couldn't get involved, he loved them both and taking sides would most likely put him in a predicament that they both would end up blaming him for. 

How long he had been sitting there staring off into space, pondering what if's and could have's he didn't know, when the front bell began to ring incessantly.

"I'm coming." He padded to the front door, yanking it open.

There stood Luna with two paper grocery bags filled to the brim and soaked to the bone, water dripping from her hair and nose.

Harry took them from her without thinking.

"Thank you," she said lazily as she passed him into the house, drying herself out on the way. "How was your day? Did you get Aunt Petunia all settled?"

Harry followed her to the kitchen.

"Surprisingly depressing," he said setting the brown paper bags on the table, "I think it ranks right up in the top ten most depressing days of my life."

"Oh," she questioned him in a manner that compelled him to explain him self even more. 

She grabbed the apron that Aunt Petunia always wore and fastened it around her. 

"I never thought I would say this," Harry said moving toward the stove and removing a pot from the overhead rack that Luna was just slightly too short to reach, "but I was sad when she said she would be going back to Surry."

"Funny how we become attached to people isn't it," Luna commented idly as she took her wand out and flicked it toward the grocery bags, whose contents began to bounce and flit around the kitchen. 

Harry was inclined to agree with her.

"How did Remus take the news of her leaving Grimmauld Place?"

"I don't know actually," Harry said sidestepping a bunch of carrots. "I haven't seen him in several days."

"You don't think that maybe he was the reason she left?" Luna directed the carrots to the cutting board.

"Maybe, I don't know." He leaned on the edge of the table and watched her moving about his kitchen. She was stretching, moving about the spices in the cabinet, when she finally flicked her wand and they too came dancing about their heads. As they passed by her she tapped the ones she wanted to use and then sent the rest back to the pantry.

"She seemed very distant I thought." The cut carrots plopped into the pot and were replaced by two large onions on the cutting board.

"I didn't notice, I have been so preoccupied at work and all," Harry said feeling a bit guilty.

"Well it isn't as if you can't go and see her when ever you want," Luna added in a whimsical manner, as only Luna could do.

Harry sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"What did you do today?" He asked changing the subject.

"I went to Diagon Alley did a bit of shopping, picked up a gift for Ron and Hermione, then I went to the market," she said as her eyes blinked slowly. 

"In the rain?"

"I love doing things in the rain, it drowns out everything else." She tilted her head and smiled. "I ran into Narcissa," she added nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Harry moved to the sink and washed his hands.

"She was in Gringott's; she seemed very aggravated with one of the goblins there."

"Sounds typical." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Can I help?"

"Yes, you can make the bread; there is a wonderful recipe in the box over the sink."

Harry went to the sink and removed an ancient wooden box; it appeared to have been used quite a bit. Inside were recipe cards filed neatly and orderly, first by food type, then alphabetically. Most of them were in his Aunt's narrow elegant writing. He filtered through them until he came to the bread recipe; on the top in worn ink it read: Petunia and Lilly's favorite. 

The handwriting was different, loopy and thick. He could only assume that this had been written by his mum and Aunt's mother. His Grandmother Evans; suddenly Harry got a rushing feeling, he didn't know very much about any of his family, not really. He knew more about Ron's sleeping habits that his mum's likes and dislikes. He wished someone had kept a diary or a journal of things about his parents and their families. 

Reading and re-reading the recipe card for little clues about his family, like the style of the writing would jump out and give him a great secret or piece of vital information. He took a deep breath and tapped the worn and yellowed card with his wand, placing a protection charm on it that would keep it from aging anymore than it already had. 

Gathering the ingredients for the bread, Harry mixed and poured then placed in the oven as instructed. The kitchen smelled wonderful, Luna had fixed a vegetable stew with large hearty chunks of meat in it. Harry went down to the cellar and retrieved a bottle of wine to have with dinner. 

He and Luna talked and laughed over dinner, Harry even felt tears in his eyes once when they got off on the subject of his Aunt Petunia again. It seemed that Luna knew what to say to everything, she was gifted that way, nothing elaborate, only simple words, that at first seemed kooky, but when you thought about them she was right. 

"Thank you," Harry said laying his hand on top of hers, squeezing.

"What on earth for?" she said, and smiled.

"Just being here."

"You don't have to thank me Harry." She sipped the wine from her goblet. 

"All the same, you have made the numbness disappear, at least for a few days." He didn't know how long she would stay, or want to stay.

"It has been my pleasure." Luna smiled and flushed bringing the goblet back to her lips.

* * *

_**GINNY **__**WOKE EARLY;**_ the rain had been pelting the large arched window for hours. Flashes of lightening accompanied by rolls of ground shaking thunder; even the glass in the window rattled in its panes. Ian had come and got in the bed with her and Draco with the first few rolls of thunder. 

She watched the rain trickle down the window as she sat in the oversized armchair, as the rays did it's best to light the sky from behind the gray thick clouds. She hadn't gone out to her parent's house over the weekend, and she had been unexpectedly greeted by Luna Lovegood when she went to see Harry on Saturday and her husband seemed to be very preoccupied with this Cecelia Ulrick woman. All in all her weekend was pretty much yuck. 

The only thing that she enjoyed all weekend was the time she spent with Ian roaming over the grounds of their new home. She had promised she would "investigate" the house with him and Susie Nettles. So Ginny had spent all of Sunday roving their house entertaining the whims of two five year olds and hunting anything that would be spooky and fun to talk about at school.

It had turned out that Susie Nettles father was a student at Hogwarts, a year below her, he had been in Ravenclaw and he had married a muggle woman from Lisbon. Susie was an adorable little girl with lots of life; she and Ian were two peas in a pod. Her cropped black hair and golden skin made her look like a little goddess. She was definitely too smart for her own good, or Ginny's own good, she couldn't decide. More than once she had charmed a brick or stone that they found to float about, claiming it was haunted with a lonely spirit. 

By the end of Sunday's afternoon, Ginny was exhausted. She had put Ian to bed, before Draco had returned home. He had been very secretive about his whereabouts. When she asked him he told her he couldn't tell her, not right then, that didn't help her mood any. So she had been glad for the company of the two five year olds. 

So as she sat there watching the droplets cascade down the glass, she was feeling like one of them, never knowing if the stream it made would continue on by its self or attach to others along the way all to still only end up in the pool of water on the sill. She was going to Hogwarts today to look at some more of the bottled memories; she hadn't looked into in weeks. She had set it aside after she saw the memory of her and Draco arguing about the memory charm. But she felt she was ready to look again and see what, if any thing it held for her. 

Until she had known about the memory charm, Ginny didn't feel a great sense of lacking in her life, she didn't feel that parts of her past were jumbled or all together missing. But when she found out about it, it was like all the missing parts needed to found, at once. She had done pretty well in keeping the Pensive in the back of her mind, but something called her to it. Perhaps a memory she hadn't seen yet, one that she felt would bring great understanding. If that thought was true she didn't know, and if it was, then maybe things wouldn't be as muddy as they are. 

Ginny showered and got ready to leave, heading to Hogwarts. She leaned over Draco and kissed Ian on the cheek. He stirred slightly as her hair tickled his cheeks. 

"Where are you going?" Draco said in a soft whisper, reaching up touching her face.

"To Hogwarts," she answered. "You can take Ian to school?"

He nodded his head.

"You want to meet for lunch in Hogsmeade?" His hand glided down her arm as she stood.

"Sure," she said.

"Madame Rosmerta's?"

"That's fine." She leaned down and kissed him quickly, before he had a chance to prolong her lips touching his.

"Have a good day," he said sitting up in the bed as she pulled the door to.

The rain must have been falling all over; the streets of Hogsmeade were slushy in a mixture of rain and snow. Ginny made her way to the castle, casting a charm over her so the rain just slid down off of an invisible umbrella. The castle was laden with mist and melting snow. As she approached the courtyard, Ginny slowly walked across the barely visible stones in the ground trying desperately to remember anything about her last year at school. As she racked her brain, a memory or two came back to her of her and Luna studying by the lake, or near Hagrid's hut. A quidditch game flew through her mind as quick as a fleeting snitch. 

She closed her eyes, letting the charm keeping her dry fall away; the cold, sloppy rain slapped her cheeks and eyes. She wanted a memory of her and Draco, a memory that hadn't been taken from her mind, and maybe one that she had buried so deep that it wasn't erased, or wasn't bottled up in a cupboard somewhere. Surely somewhere in the deepest, locked away parts of her being there was one smidgen of a memory, a streak of blue light waiting for the right moment to come to her. 

She stood in the courtyard for quite sometime, staring up at the sky the slushy drops rushing towards her in a hypnotic pattern. Her nose was cold, her lips were numb and her cloak was soaked through to the skin. 

"You're going to catch your death of cold child," Professor McGonagall snapped as she pranced across the courtyard and took Ginny by the shoulders leading her into covered open breezeway. "What were you doing?"

Ginny shivered. She had gotten cold, colder than she realized. Her teeth were chattering.

"Come, some hot cocoa will warm your bones." McGonagall ushered her inside the castle and up to her office. 

A crackling fire was snapping and popping in the grate, and a tea tray sat on round table beneath the window. Waving her wand at Ginny, McGonagall dried her clothes in seconds and pointed to the gingham chair by the fireplace.

"Now what on earth were you doing out in such horrid weather?"

"I was thinking is all, and the snow," she stopped and dropped her head, "never mind, it's kind of silly."

McGonagall pierced her with her stern look; Ginny felt like she was looking at the memory in the Pensive all over again. She said nothing and handed Ginny a mug of hot cocoa, the top thick with marshmallows. 

"Professor," Ginny said softly then blew the top of her hot cocoa, "do you think that somewhere, deep in my subconscious memories, that there is a memory that maybe wasn't removed. Maybe one that I buried so deep that it couldn't be removed."

"It's possible," McGonagall responded, resting in the chair beside Ginny, "that could be the reason for all the déjà vu you were experiencing."

"It's not that I doubt Ian being my son, or even Draco, not really." She sighed heavily and stared into the fire in the grate. "I just want something that isn't told to me, or saved for me, something that I have that no one else has." She looked at McGonagall feeling rather petty. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes dear it does."

"I mean there has to be something somewhere that will spark a memory, a memory that somehow escaped the bottles in Dumbledore's office, a memory that somehow escaped the memory charms."

"Maybe if you go back to the places you had the strongest déjà vu, think back on them, what you were doing, what sparked them. Perhaps you may eventually awaken that part of your mind."

"Do you think it will be all right if I just walk around the school for a while? Maybe something will spark a memory and all will come flooding back to me," she said as half-heartedly as she felt. 

"Of course, I don't see any harm in that." Professor McGonagall sat on the edge of her chair. "I find that if there is something I can't remember, it always helps to start at the most unlikely place."

Ginny placed her mug on the tray and stood. 

"Thank you Professor."

She nodded her head silently and smiled tight lipped at Ginny. 

Ginny left the warmth of McGonagall's office, and proceeded down the drafty corridors. She was glad that she had her ear muffs and gloves on, the wind seemed to 

stronger and gustier. As she roamed the corridors and staircases, Ginny thought back to her last two years at Hogwarts; or what she could remember freely. 

So far all she had managed to remember of her own accord was a few test, some trouble her and Luna got into for using Weasley Wizarding Wheezes on some Slytherin's. Other than that she couldn't recall anything about her and Draco. The only thing that did float into her mind was a brief flash of a Quidditch match. It was raining, and she was zooming through the air, then her mind went red. But that was all she could seem to muster after an hour or two of walking the corridors. 

It was still drizzling outside, and it was nearly lunch time. Ginny decided to walk towards the Quidditch pitch before she met Draco for lunch in Hogsmeade. As she walked into the dressing rooms, she saw the familiar practice brooms hanging on the wall, all four house colors posted and several cases of practice balls lined the walls. The worn benches were still the same, old wood splintering above iron holds. 

She sat down on one and stared thoughtlessly at the wall that held the Ravenclaw colors and mascot. Slowly she turned her head and stared at each color in turn, before getting up and going to the wall that was lined with the practice brooms. Running her fingers across the dated handles, down to the frazzled bristles she reminisced about Quidditch in her fifth year. Her hand clasped around one of the brooms and she brought it down from the hanger. It barely had the gold lettering visible of what type of broom it was; Starlite 520.

Ginny smiled, she remembered practicing on the old brooms once or twice. Fred and George bought her a new one in her sixth year; Quick Silver 2500, it was the best broom of the year. She loved the broom, she could zoom around all over the place, she took a Bludger in the last game before the Quidditch House cup game and her broom crashed into the stands busting it all to pieces. 

As Ginny was remembering the game she began to have flashes of red and white light. She had to sit down; she felt faint. The flashes continued in rapid succession, until she was seeing bits and pieces of a Quidditch match. 

_Red and gold mixed with silver and green were now exploding in her head. Rain and thunder and lightening, players zooming past her on her their brooms, Bludgers barely missing her left and right; Ron yelling in the back ground, the roar of the crowd. _

Ginny felt nauseated. Her head was spinning. She placed both hands on her head as if to keep it attached to her neck. 

_The golden snitch speeding past her; blurs of Green and Silver, then red and gold again._ It was like her brain was flipping quickly through a picture album not giving her mind time enough to process the images. 

Falling to her knees from the worn bench she clutched the broom handle the, the bristles planted firmly in the ground to keep her from falling over. Faster and faster the images sped through her mind. Nothing pausing long enough still for her to grasp hold of anything but bright colors and muffled sounds. Her breathing was rapid now; she was going to pass out any second.

"Ginny," said a familiar voice from just beyond her grasp. She couldn't discern if it was in her flashing mind or if it was real. Quick footsteps followed the alarmed voice.

"I—can't—breathe," she managed to get out. Her tongue was thick in the back of her throat, she was going to vomit or pass out first. 

"Ginny!" said the voice more alarmed. Then she felt warm hands on her face and her eyes were lifted up to see Draco in front of her. "Ginny!" he shouted, "stay with me Ginny!"

When she looked into his eyes, it was like everything that had been playing and replaying in fast forward motion stopped and processed. She could feel his hands pressing into her face, his grip holding her steady, and the fear in his eyes that said he was mortified at her appearance. She felt her body go rigid and her eyes were fixed, wide and unmoving on his. She could hear her calling her name, but all she could do was watch the images that had been trying to surface, they were now clearly etched in her mind.

_Rain soaked Quidditch robes of Red and Gold blurred across the pitch, chased by a haze of Green and Silver. Harry and Draco were relentless in their chase for the snitch, one of them had spotted it; she wasn't sure who had spotted it first. Ron was yelling from the goal posts, Bludgers were speeding past her, barely missing her as she sped toward the Slytherin goal posts to make her seventh score of the game. _

_Passing it back and forth to her teammate, she was close to making another ten points for Gryffindor. Rain was blinding, and stinging the exposed skin of her face, _

_another blur of opposing colors swept in front of her. From the corner of her eye she could see Draco ahead of Harry, hand outstretched for the lightening quick golden ball. _

_Bending lower on her broom, picking up speed toward the goal, Quaffle jammed tightly in her arms, she was mere yards from making another goal. As she sat up to make the goal she felt all the breath in her body forced out of her mouth, with a warm iron taste on her tongue. She dropped the Quaffle and began to cough; this was different than just having the breath knocked from you. A sharp pain in her side radiated to the center of her chest, she couldn't breathe. She felt more blood pooling in her mouth, draining from the corner of her mouth. The pain was too much, she couldn't even stay on her broom, she let go and fell backwards hurling towards the ground. _

_She was choking, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't swallow—she couldn't do anything but stare up at the sky and as the rain hit her in the eyes. The sound of rushing wind filled her ears. More streaks of Green and Silver passed above her, it seemed like she was falling forever, but knew all this happened in a matter of seconds. _

_Suddenly her body was stopped; not by a magic spell, but by another body, arms holding to her, a voice speaking to her in a barely audible tone. _

"_It's okay Ginevra," he said looking down at her, "stay with me Ginny, don't leave me."_

_She coughed a gasping, rattled cough, and blood splattered his cheeks, and the front of his Quidditch robes. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she blacked out._

Ginny finally took in a deep breath and blinked her eyes; her breathing was too quick. In a matter of seconds images flashed in rapid succession in her mind. Memories she had not yet seen in the Pensive; memories that had been put away for a long time. One after the other they surfaced. She could feel the warmth of her tears on her cheeks, his hands still cupping her face. The panic in his voice just as it had been in her vision.

"Ginevra," he said in a pleading manner. "Stay with me."

Ginny felt her eyes roll back in her head and visions of Silver and Green splattered in blood washed together. She was falling; the light that was filtering into the tent was fading into the images in her head.

"Ginny! Ginny!" she heard in a muffled roar much like the distant echoes of a roaring crowd. "Ginny!"

The last thing she saw before her mind went totally black was the fear and panic in Draco's eyes. Then her body went limp and she fell forward in to darkness. 

* * *

_**DRACO **_sat beside her bed, in the sterile white hospital room at St. Mungo's; it was enough to cause one to go mad. The tired, worn faces of her parent's only added to the monotony of his own. Her brother's crowded the private floor waiting room, along with Potter and Lovegood. Granger had returned immediately, when Weasley sent her an owl at her parent's. 

No one was sure what had sent her into the comatose state, though Draco had his own theories. Nothing was conclusive; Granger was still running some test on her. Nearly a day had passed since he found her in the Quidditch tent, and she collapsed in his arms. McGonagall had told him of the conversation she had with Ginny earlier in the day. At first he thought maybe she had seen a memory that had her rattled in the Pensive, but according to McGonagall and Dumbledore she did not make it to look in the Pensive. 

As Draco sat there, staring at her watching her breathe, he thought how she looked so pale, so fragile. He squeezed her hand tightly in his own, he cried only when he was alone with her, until his eyes ran dry. He was tired and on edge, never a good combination for him. Few words had passed between him and her parents, it wasn't as if anyone was holding anyone else responsible, it was worry and concern that had stolen the words in the looks and sighs passed back and forth.

He glanced at his watch; it was nearly time for them to rotate visitation, the hospital, especially Granger was strict in enforcing the three visitor rule. He sighed and ran his hand over his face then to his neck, followed by a shove through his hair for the thousandth time. A nurse came in the door, clad in violet purple robes and equipped with her usually tools; a few phials of different colored liquids, quill and paper and her wand. 

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy," she said as she entered, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Evening Delia," they all said in near unison.

"You know the routine," she reminded them as she checked Ginny's vital signs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley filed out of the room, one behind the other. Draco as usual lingered until she absolutely threw him out. 

Delia looked over her shoulder as if to make sure they were alone in the room. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Healer Granger wanted a word with you, she asked me to ask you to wait on her." Delia wrote down some numbers on the paper she was carrying with her. "She will be here shortly."

Draco nodded his head and then moved across the room and leaned in the window sill. He watched Delia perform her job and administer the phials of liquid through Ginny's skin, each turning the immediate area of vessels a different color until it was carried through out her body. 

"I won't see you anymore tonight," Delia informed him as she adjusted Ginny's head and covers. "My shift is over in an hour, Gabrielle will be coming in."

"Thank you Delia," he muttered.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the paned glass of the window. He heard Delia close the door behind her. It was a few minutes when the door opened again. He lifted his head and blinked his eyes several times. Granger was walking toward him, a clipboard in hand, and red framed glasses on her nose. 

"Granger," he greeted her. "Did you find anything out, from the test you ran?"

She handed him the clip board and then turned her attention to Ginny, opening her eyes as she shone a light in them from the tip of her wand. Draco held the clip board up to the bright light of the window, it took him a second to focus, and his eyes were extremely tired and were begging for sleep.

He read over the paper several times to make sure he was reading it correctly.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hermione stopped and looked up at him over her spectacles; she held a remarkable resemblance to McGonagall, with the serious lines etched around her mouth and eyes. 

"Yes," she said austerely, "I did the lab work myself."

Again his fingers massaged his temples, the clipboard dropped to his side.

"Do you think that's what caused her to pass out?" he said concernedly as he moved toward Ginny, laying his hand on her arm.

"No," said Hermione, "it is highly unlikely that it was the cause of this." She ran her wand over Ginny's forehead, then down her nose and back up again. "My guess is she suffered from a memory overload."

"But McGonagall said she never looked in the Pensive." He now was squeezing her hand again. 

"I know, but something triggered this, sparked this, and the last time it happened, if you will recall, though under different circumstances was a memory overload."

"But that was different wasn't it; I mean Dumbledore performed Legilimancy on her."

"Still the same principal, she relived a few days worth of content, in a couple of seconds, imagine if she relived a whole missing section of your life in that same amount of time."

"So you think she had memories of her own come back to her?" 

"That is my theory, nothing conclusive."

"Is there anyway to find out for sure that is what happened?"

"There is," she said with a bit of disapproving in her voice. "But I would prefer not to do that without someone's permission. I think she will wake in a day or so."

"So your saying, if that is what happened, it was sort of shock that caused her to pass out?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"Will this affect anything else?" he said holding the clipboard up momentarily.

"No," Hermione half smiled as she spoke, "I don't think this will affect them at all."

"Them?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, didn't you read it all, there are two? Mind you she is still very early on, but I got the distinct reading of two."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Ginny's hair from her face. 

"And, um I think you should keep this bit of information to yourself, until she wakes at least and you have a chance to talk with her."

Draco looked up at Hermione and nodded his head in silence.

"Not even your mother, not a soul; I have even removed all evidence of even performing the lab tests."

Again he nodded his head. He was trying to process the information, he felt as if he too were going to suffer from information overload. 

Ginny was pregnant; with twins.

* * *

_**AN:** The post will be a bit more staggered over the next couple of weeks. Spring is a very busy time of year for me; so I may not get to the comp for a couple of days, that is why it is taking a bit longer in between updates, just incase anyone was wondering. Thank you for your patience._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Ellipsis

_Extremely concise in speech or writing, sometimes so concise as to be difficult or impossible to understand_

Hermione took the clipboard from Draco's hands.

"Come on, you should get some rest," she said as she patted him on the shoulder, "Ronald can sit in here with her for a while."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I should get some sleep, I need to check in on Ian, he will be fit to be tied I'm sure."

"Just remember what I said," Hermione reminded him, "not a word."

"Okay, I promise." He sighed as he left the room and made his way to the waiting room. Hermione behind him.

"Anything change?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a long look on her face.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, "I expect her to wake in a day or so."

"Can we go in now?" Ron asked, looking at Draco.

"I'm going to check on Ian, and maybe catch a bit of sleep." He ran a hand over his tired face. "Owl me if anything, and I mean anything changes."

"Will do Draco," Mr. Weasley said as he patted him on the shoulder, and then gave him a tight squeeze. "Go, check on Ian, and get some rest."

Draco still felt odd with all this parental affection. He wasn't used to receiving it, though he did things much different with Ian, he still wasn't used to it himself. And the Weasley's were an affectionate family. Before he got out the door he had been squeezed by Mrs. Weasley, smacked hard on the back several times by the twins and had had even half-hugged Weasley and Granger. Potter only received a firm handshake and Lovegood had given him a light peck on the cheek.

Finally Draco was headed down the stairwell, he ran into Lupin as he was about to exit the building. He looked haggard as usual.

"Draco," Lupin said, holding out his hand as they passed. "How is she?"

"Other than the fact that she is out cold," Draco answered, "Granger says she is fine."

Remus nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm going to check in on Ian, and maybe get a little sleep."

"I know this is a stupid question, but is Harry up there?"

"Yeah, the whole lot of 'em are up there."

"Sounds like the Weasley's."

Draco parted ways with Lupin and made his way down the street in the deserted alley so he could disapperate. Just as he was about to head to Hogsmeade where his mother was staying, someone stepped out from the corner still hidden in the shadows.

"My, my, my," said a woman's voice. "Why is it all the good ones are gone?"

Draco snapped his head up in the direction the voice came from.

He could see a figure outlined in the dim alley way, a long cigarette holder poised delicately in the upheld hand.

"What do you want?"

"Always to the point aren't you?"

Smoke curled out into the light.

"Tell him what ever he has to offer, I'm not interested."

"Who says I'm here on his behalf."

Draco smirked, he was intrigued.

"Okay, I'm listening."

I have some information that might be very useful to you."

"What's your price?"

From the shadows Draco saw her leg first, black boots with spiked heels, as she got closer the gray light glimmered in her jet black hair. Pansy Parkinson hadn't changed very much over the years; her eyes were made-up with heavy black liner and what he thought to be false eyelashes that nearly touched her eyebrows. Still just a tiny thing, the black dress only made her look like a shorter version of his Auntie Bellatrix.

"You insult me darling." She blew smoke from her blood red lips as she closed in on him. Looking him up and down, as if she were about to have him for dinner, she ran 

her long fingernail across his cheek. "Can't I simply do something out of generosity for an old friend?"

"No," he said flatly. "There isn't a generous bone in your body Parkinson."

She smiled letting her finger pull his bottom lip down before she pulled her slender hand away.

"How well you know me." She inhaled deeply on her cigarette.

"Scary, you are—

She arched her eyebrow and curled her lip. "Tonight at midnight, Gringott's vault 1212, a key will be waiting on you. Bring the Elliptical."

"Elliptical?"

"The Ellipticometer," she lowered her voice. "I sent it to Weasley at the Ministry, she does have it doesn't she." Pansy had a bit of a panicked look on her face.

"Oh, that thing," he said remembering her opening it while they were at Hogwarts.

"Good."

Before he could ask her anything else, she disappeared from the alley.

* * *

GINNY opened her eyes and blinked slowly; she felt like she had been hit by a hippogriff. Words formed in the back of her throat, but it was dry and she couldn't speak. Ron was sitting in a chair beside her asleep; behind him sitting in the widow sill with his head leaned against the wall was Harry. From the looks of it they had been sleep deprived.

She swallowed in attempt to wet her vocal chords. "Ron," she said thickly.

He didn't move he just kept on snoring.

Willing her arm to move from under the covers, she landed a hand on her brother's knee.

Obviously startled from her touch, Ron jumped about a foot out of the chair as his hand hit Harry on the leg causing him to jump too, loose balance and tip from the sill.

"Bloody hell," Harry yelped as he fell to the floor behind Ron.

"Ginny!" he said in a croak.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she was barely audible. "Could you get me some water?" Ginny was pushing herself up in bed.

"Ya, 'course," he said stumbling about, "Harry go tell Hermione she's awake."

Harry nodded quickly and left the room in a hurry.

Ron handed her a glass of water and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How you felling?" he asked her, watching her drink the water, as if she might drown.

"A little tired, got a splitting headache."

"What happened?" he inquired bluntly.

"I'm not really sure," she said leaning back on her pillows. "Good news is I can remember everything now."

"Bloody hell Gin," Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. "Just like that huh?"

"Just like that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Is everything like they said," he questioned her again.

"Well I suppose so Ron," she said then sipped her water, "I haven't really had time to go through it all piece by piece yet." She smiled at him. "But if anything is out of sorts I will let you know."

He nodded his head, and took her glass sitting it on the tray.

"Where's Draco?" She looked around the room.

Just then the door opened and in came Hermione.

"Right," Ron said looking at Ginny then Hermione, "I'll just wait with everyone else."

Ron kissed her on the head and then left the two of them alone. As soon as she heard the door shut Ginny looked at Hermione. She was never good at hiding things in her expressions.

"What?"

"What, what?"

Letting her head fall limply to one side Ginny lifted her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Out with it."

"Good news is you're awake, and you aren't going to be comatose."

"Bad news?"

"I wouldn't call it bad news," Hermione said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If you're going to tell me that I'm pregnant, I already know that."

Hermione's jaw went slack.

"But did you know it was twins." She smiled wide.

"No, I didn't know that." Ginny laid her hand on her stomach.

"Well," Hermione said.

"Well what?"

"Do you know about when this happened?" pried Hermione.

"Yes." Ginny didn't divulge.

"Is that all I get? A yes?"

"If you must know, it most likely was either the night the Manor was burned or when we were in Malahide."

"Well just so you know," Hermione said very informative, "I told him before he left to go check on Ian earlier."

"You didn't tell—

"No one but him."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"I think I remembered everything all at once." Ginny reached for her glass of water. "So many memories came rushing back at once, it was like being awakened from a deep sleep where the dream is so real that you just know you were there."

"I wander what triggered that kind of release?" Hermione said more to herself than to Ginny.

Ginny told her of the flashbacks she was having of the Quidditch game and the blood, and her falling, and Draco.

"Funny how one little thing like going to the Quidditch pitch could have triggered all that."

"Yeah, who knew?"

"I remember that game actually," Hermione said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, rainy and cold, much like it was the other day."

"Did we win or loose?"

"I think we still won, in spite of your near fatal injuries."

"Good."

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked in half humor half repugnance.

Ginny laughed.

"When can I go home?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Let's see how you fair through the rest of the night."

"Ian?" she questioned.

"With Draco's mother and Remus."

"Remus?" Ginny looked at her oddly.

"It's a long story," Hermione said with a grimace.

Ginny was about to ask how long when a soft nock came at the door.

"Come in," Hermione said.

"Hey," Harry said from the doorway, and then walked further into the room.

"Hey," Ginny said and smiled.

"I'll drop by in a little while, to check on you."

Ginny nodded her head and squeezed Hermione's hand as she walked away from the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Like I was tossed from the Hogwarts Express."

"That good huh?" Harry smiled at then looked down at his feet for a quick moment.

"Your dad, he um sent an owl to Malfoy," Harry informed her. "He went to check on Ian and get some sleep."

"What about you," she asked with concern. "You look like hell."

"Pretty much feel like hell too," he said in a sad tone. "Aunt Petunia sends her love, said to tell you she hopes you get better soon."

"Nothing's wrong with me Harry," Ginny stated sweetly. "I just had a memory overload is all."

"We figured as much," Harry said quietly.

"I must say, I don't wish that on anyone."

"I guess not." He fiddled with a tiny hole in his jeans.

"You are as bad as Hermione," she said as she reached out and touched him.

"What?"

"Harry," she said giving him the same look as she had given Hermione earlier.

"Aunt Petunia went home," he said, looking down at his feet, "I never thought I'd miss her."

"Went home—to Surrey?"

Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think it had something to do with Remus."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, not in so many words," he sighed.

"Have you asked him?"

"I haven't seen him until just a few minutes ago."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"How's Luna?"

"She's fine," he answered quickly, "she's been here with us the whole time."

"So are you two back together?" Ginny shifted and moved her hair behind her ears.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Time's up Harry dear," Ginny heard her mother's voice from the door.

"Yes, Healer Granger says we only have a few minutes at a time, and then Ginny needs her rest." Her father was behind her mother with a large grin on his face.

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for being here Harry," she whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome."

He kissed her a second time on the cheek; Ginny watched him until he closed the door behind him.

Her mother and father laid into her at once with the thousand questions rundown. How are you, what happened and so on and so on.

* * *

"Is he coming?" The woman who was standing nearest the vault door checked her watch, by the dim wall lantern.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Pansy Parkinson was sitting in a high back chair in Vault 1212 at Gringott's bank. "Stop fidgeting, you're getting on my damn nerves." She puffed on her cigarette.

"Sorry," said the woman who was in her company. "It's just that we will have a very small window of opportunity here."

"So you have told me, a thousand times," Pansy said and rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so friggin' calm?"

"Why are you not?" Pansy sneered.

"I don't know, maybe because if this doesn't work, then we are all screwed."

"Why wouldn't it work, you said your self that it's nearly fool proof."

"Nearly leaves a lot of space for someone to screw up royally." The woman paced the empty vault. "Besides what if he won't do it."

"He will."

"You seem so sure—

The heavy vault door began to click and whirr, then it slowly creaked open. In the doorway stood a single figure, holding a candle, whose flame was flickering wildly.

"Hello gorgeous," said Pansy seductively, then blew a whirl of smoke from her glossy red lips.

The woman just beyond Pansy turned around and looked at Draco.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Draco said scathingly, sliding the vault key in his pocket and closing the door behind him.

"Did you bring it?" Pansy stood and slinked toward him.

Draco held up his hand.

"Not so fast Parkinson," Draco said reaching in his jacket pocket his hand clasped firmly around his wand. "I want some answers first." He was looking directly at the woman behind Pansy.

Slowly the woman behind Pansy walked out from behind her and in front of Draco.

"I'm waiting," he said impatiently.

"We both know Draco—that your father is not beyond hurting the people he loves to get what he wants."

"You speak this first hand?"

"We have a daughter," she said, a sadness in her voice.

"Please, don't tell me that you love him?"

She sighed heavily and turned around.

"Mer-lin's beard," Draco drawled out, disbelieving, rubbing his mouth and chin in contemplation.

"I need your help Draco," she said turning back around, "will you help me or not?"

He studied her for a long silent minute or two; she looked desperate and a bit scared. Pansy was now standing beside her, her cigarette holder perched on the edge of her lips.

"And if I don't?"

"He will hunt them down and kill her," she said flatly. "We both know it."

Draco knew she was referring to Ginny and Ian. He bit the inside of his lip.

"What do I do?"

"The Ellipticometer, it is something like a time turner, but very different," Pansy said lifting her mouth towards the ceiling as she blew smoke again. "Cecelia and my self have been working on it for quite sometime."

Draco looked puzzled at Pansy; he never would have figured her the egg-head type.

"It holds time at a stand still," Celia explained.

Draco's mind clipped back several weeks ago to when Ginny first removed it from the box, and how it seemed to be off on the time.

"Go on," he said, his hand still firmly on his hand inside of his jacket.

"Like a time turner, you can re-trace your steps through time, but you can also hold time, while time continues around you, something like and elliptical puzzle. There is really no beginning and no end, and when the waves have crossed the space time continuum it reverberates back to center."

"And your times up," Pansy added. "And like a time turner, you should be back to the center point."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. He didn't understand half of they had just said.

"I know it's a bit difficult to understand how it works, but trust me it works."

"So why can't you just use it to do what ever it is you are wanting to do?"

"Well there's there catch, there are three distinct pieces to the Ellipticometer, and each of us has a piece." Celia said as she removed her earring from her ear. "It can work with out each piece, but it's very risky to use it with out the other two pieces."

"But you did use it, didn't you?" Draco remembered the conversation he had with Potter about the time seeming to stand still.

Pansy took the cigarette holder and twisted off the end withdrawing a glass stem.

"Originally, we intended on Potter helping us, but I don't think that is going to pan out," Pansy said carefully handing the glass piping to Celia. "That was why Celia here seduced him—but. . .

"You have recruited me instead." Draco tilted his head as he inspected the two pieces in Celia's hand; a diamond earring, and a piece of glass piping.

"Yes—do you have the Ellipticometer?" Celia asked.

Hesitantly Draco removed the box it had come in from the inside of his jacket.

"What are the consequences," Draco asked skeptically.

"The same as with a time-turner, you should avoid your present self at all costs, and if you are killed in your mission, well, I think you know." Pansy smiled at him.

"Right," he said with a heavy sigh. "What am I supposed to do?"

Pansy and Celia both looked at each other with relieved expression. Then Pansy turned to Draco and began to explain what needed to be done.

"First of all Draco, we need you to understand the full of the consequences before you agree fully to this."

"Yeah, I think I know them Parkinson."

"Are you sure Draco?" Celia asked. "This will be carried out with a great personal sacrifice, to you and me especially."

"I said I understand."

"And you are willing to make that sacrifice? You know that you and Ginny and Ian may very well cease to exist in this life, and I mean as a family together." Celia looked at him.

He nodded his head.

"I should also explain to you what center point is," said Pansy. "Unlike the time turner, you do not have to be back where you started; the wave takes you back to where you need to start."

"Do you understand?" asked Celia.

"Basically, you don't know where the hell in the space time continuum it will slap you back to."

"Pretty much," Pansy remarked.

"Have you two ever done this?"

"Only on animals, and we have used it with out all three pieces."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "When do we do this?"

"Saturday night." Celia took the box from his hand.

"So if there is something, anything you need to do, or say to anyone you should do it as soon as possible." Pansy looked at him, a slightly pulled mouth.

"Another thing, the Ellipticometer works on a twelve-twelve rotation. Meaning that you may have twelve minutes or twelve hours; of course that is how it is supposed to work—in theory of course." Celia placed the glass pipe inside a small hole in the side of the clock looking mechanism. "The Eclliptic, will be set to automatically sift you through time, it will take you to where the specific event needs to take place." She then placed the earring into the end of the piping and it clicked. "You should not leave this lying about, keep it with you at all times."

"What am I supposed to do once I get shifted?" Draco asked as he watched Celia carefully activate the device.

"That again is not clear," Pansy said.

"What the hell is clear about this?"

"Well seeing as you know most of your father's history, in more detail than I do, or even Celia here, we were hoping that you would know."

"Basically you wait and see." Celia smiled a weak smile.

"I don't know," Draco said skeptically. "It all seems very vague."

"Please," Celia begged taking his hand placing the Ellipticometer in his palm. "You have to do this."

"One more thing," Pansy inclined her head as she spoke. "We know that Lucius used a time turner not so long ago, what he went back and did we aren't sure."

"So this thing should take me back to where he did what ever he did?"

"That's what we are hoping," Celia said.

Draco placed the device back in the box and placed it inside his jacket again.

"Well if that's all," he said mockingly, "I should get back to my wife."

"Don't say that," Pansy said with a fake shiver.

"Incase I don't see you two ladies again." He bowed to Celia and kissed Pansy on the cheek.

"See ya' round handsome." Pansy kissed him back leaving a red imprint on his pale skin.

Draco bowed his head once more and left the vault, leaving the two women behind.

* * *

SATURDAY was there before he knew it; Luna and Harry had finally had a long discussion about Percy, and Celia and Lucius. Luna had told him how Ron asked her for her help, and how she hadn't turned up anything on their brother. She had stayed with him the remainder of the week. Ginny had got to home with Malfoy on Wednesday, he and Luna had been to see Aunt Petunia and convinced her to come back for the wedding at least.

Harry was standing in his bathroom shaving, getting ready for the evening's events. It was going to be a large wedding and reception, dinner and dancing until who

knew when. He had completely forgotten about Cecelia Ulrick, for the most part anyway, which he was glad; she was a fast track to no where.

He was waiting downstairs in the drawing room on Luna and Aunt Petunia. They had been upstairs for hours it seemed like.

"Ladies," Harry called from the bottom of the stairs, "I don't mean to nag, but we really should get going."

His Aunt appeared at the top of the stairs; her blonde hair pulled up away from her face. The long, elegant evening gown made her look years younger.

"Don't you look handsome," she said as she descended the stairs.

"Thank you," he said holding out his arm as she reached the bottom. "I might say that you look rather dashing your self."

"Luna," Harry called again.

"Coming," she said, he could hear her heels hitting the landing as she walked across the wooden floor.

Harry felt his jaw go slack when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Close your mouth Harry," Aunt Petunia said as she too looked up at Luna.

Never had Harry noticed so many little things that made someone look as beautiful as he did at that moment; the way her hair was pulled back away from her face yet still fell down her back. The way the lavender of the dress made her eyes look that much bluer. And never had he really realized how well put together Luna was she was simply stunning.

"Shall we," he held out his other arm. Harry was almost afraid to touch her, she looked too perfect—like one of those fashion dolls he had seen muggle girls play with.

"Let's hurry," Petunia said with a smile, "I don't want to be late."

Harry laughed and with a pop they all three disappeared from the front steps of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

HERMIONE was standing in front a large mirror in the room off to the side of the Great Hall. Ginny felt the tears welling in the corner of her eyes; she was so happy for her and Ron.

"Stop that," Hermione scolded her. "If you cry, I'll cry, and then my mum will start, and your mum."

"Too late dear," Hermione's mother said dabbing the tears from her cheeks.

"Where's dad?" Hermione said with a panic.

"He just went to get a quick drink dear, he'll be back momentarily."

"Calm down Hermione," Ginny said smoothing the back of her dress down and fluffing out the large skirt.

"I just want this to be the perfect day is all." Hermione looked at her through the mirrors.

Just then the door opened and it was Hermione's dad. He had a glass of water in one hand and fresh kerchief in the other.

"Ginny dear," Mr. Granger said as she walked in. "I think your husband would like a quick word with you, he's right outside the door."

"If you will excuse me," Ginny said.

"Make it quick, we start shortly," Hermione instructed her.

Ginny stepped outside and closed the door to the room behind her. Draco was standing just down the hallway propped against the wall.

"What is it?" she asked softly as she walked toward him.

As if something possessed him, he literally jumped off the wall and cupped Ginny's face, kissing her heatedly.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," he said tenderly.

"I love you too." She cocked her head and looked at him as if he were feverish or something. "Are you okay?" she asked him, clutching her hands around his wrist, still cupped to her face.

"Yes," he answered, "never been better."

He kissed her again.

"You had best get back to Granger; it's nearly time to start."

She watched him disappear around the corner, heading to the Great Hall.

Slipping back into the room where Hermione was waiting with her parents Ginny got a pit at the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but it was there. Passing it off as nerves she smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek when McGonagall told them it was nearly time for them to walk down the aisle.

* * *

It will probably be about another two weeks before the next update. Hope you all enjoy, there are only about five more chapters left to the story.


	39. Chapter 39

Okay sorry it took so long; I decided to re-paint my bedroom/office and have been working rather hard on it. I finally manged to squeeze in a bit of time for an update. This chapter was another total re-write and so I hope you enjoy it. So those of you who read it on HPANA first may not recognize some of the story as it was on there. Of course I have done a lot of editing on it. I still hope you all enjoy and look for another up-date in about a week or so. Thanks for your patience and reviews.

LM - Celeste

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**In Between**

DRACO watched as Potter escorted his wife down the long aisle, a thickness caught in his throat. Just to think less than six months ago she was going to marry him—Potter. The thought made him shudder. His mind wasn't quite as focused as he needed to be, he had contemplated long and hard about what he had agreed to do and knew that their was a high chance that when he completed his mission he and Ginny would be no more, or Ian. He felt the thickness move to the back of his mouth.

Dumbledore as usual rambled on longer than necessary through out the ceremony and to the delight of everyone in the room, especially the bride and groom he pronounced Weasley and Granger man and wife. If he made it through this and back to this place in time, with his memory in tact he planned on asking Ginny to re-marry him. He took a deep breath and stood clapping with the rest of the guests as George commented on the shade of his brother's face when Dumbledore said he could kiss his bride.

"Aye! Didn't know red came in such a shade," jeered George, "did you Fred?"

"Nye, George!"

The brother's laughed in unison, as Weasley mocked a smile at them.

"Your attention if you please," Dumbledore interrupted the twins, "I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." He held up his hands as they turned and faced the crowd. Again the room exploded in a bout of applause. "The bride and groom will be receiving guests to the side of the hall, all guests are invited to stay and join the families in feast and dance."

Draco felt like everything was beginning to move in slow motion, he could actually smell the Jasmine perfume Granger had on as she and Weasley made their way back down the aisle. Then it was like fast motion and he was back in real time, Ian was pulling him by the hand toward the back of the hall. From somewhere in the front of the hall music began to play.

"Daddy," Ian said loudly, "can I go and play with Lazarus?"

Draco shook his head and looked down at his son.

"Can I?" Ian asked again.

Draco nodded his head and answered, "Yes, stay close to Uncle Bill."

Ian let go his hand and ran off into the crowd, Draco watched him making sure he reached Bill and his cousin Lazarus. Unaware that Ginny had come up behind him, Draco jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as he turned around.

"Yeah," he said running his hand through his hair. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know you seem a bit skittish."

"Do I?" he replied.

"Yeah, you do."

"Sorry," he said pushing his lips with the tips of his fingers.

"Did you see Pansy Parkinson here?" Ginny said gesturing to a woman dressed in the most audacious red dress Draco had ever seen put on flesh. "Wonder why she is here?"

"Dunno," Draco said feeling his voice go high pitched a bit. "Maybe she donates money to the hospital or something and Granger wanted to invite her."

"Maybe," Ginny said shrugging her shoulder.

"The bride and groom will now take the floor," McGonagall announced from the stage.

Everyone began to move back clearing the center of the dining hall for dancing. It wasn't long until everyone had joined the newlyweds on the dance floor. Even he and Ginny were slow dancing to some god-awful music that the school orchestra was playing; he was sure it was something very traditional that Granger had insisted on being played.

The evening rocked on, and Draco kept checking his watch, and Parkinson, who was watching his every move as if to make sure he didn't back out on them. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and after he had finished dancing with his mother he walked over to where she was standing in the shadows of the side of the room. Though it was rather hard for her to hide in a dress like that, her bosom was falling out practically and it was so tight on her hips and waist he was surprised she could breathe. He didn't know if attractive was a word he would have used.

"Draco, darling," she purred, "Beautiful wedding wasn't it?"

"I suppose," he responded. "Why are you here?"

Pansy smiled sickly.

"Just to make sure things go as planned."

"I see, you mean to make sure I don't back out on you."

"Pretty much love." Her smile was even more wicked now, if that was possible.

"Don't worry I won't back out on you," he hissed.

"It's not you dearest," she answered, "that I'm concerned about."

"Oh?" he questioned her.

"One thing that we forgot to tell you," she said and blinked her eyes, Draco felt the time slow again, he could actually hear her heavy lidded eyes close and open. "If you are touching someone when center appears, they will sift with you." Her glossy red lips seemed to be over stating each word as she spoke.

"How much longer do you think" Draco asked pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "It seems that everything is slowing down then going back to normal." His own voice sounded muffled in his head.

"It shouldn't be long; it's half-past eleven now." Pansy looked at the ruby and diamond encrusted watch in her handbag.

"Excuse me, there's something I need to take care of."

"Be careful Draco," Pansy said in a most serious tone, "and remember what I said about center."

"I will," he said as he turned and scanned the room. He found his mother holding Ian in her lap his head resting on her shoulder. He was sound asleep and drooling on her beautiful gown. He crossed the room to where she was sitting.

"Mother, could you take care of Ian for me the rest of the evening?" he said more nervous than he intended.

"Of course darling," she said reaching up to touch him, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, he never realized her skin was so smooth, or Ian's hair as white as he rubbed his hand over the top of his little head. "I just would like a little time with Ginny."

"Sure dear," Narcissa answered her son; he could see the concern in her eyes. She always knew when he wasn't telling her everything.

"Thank you mother," he said kissing her again. He turned and began to walk away then turned back to his mother.

"What is it Draco?" she said anxiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too darling," she said and looked at him again with those worried blue eyes.

He smiled and looked at his watch, then hurried through the crowd to find Ginny. He had twenty minutes until midnight. He found her sitting at the table with Potter and his aunt, along with Lovegood and Lupin, near the entrance to the hall. She was smiling and time seemed to slow again, as she turned and looked at him.

Evidently the look on his face wasn't as pleasant as hers, because the smile dropped and she stood immediately walking toward him. He didn't say anything only took her by the hand and led her out of the great hall and into the deserted courtyard where it was beginning to snow looking at his watch, fifteen minutes until midnight.

Dragging her along by the hand Draco took Ginny to the darkest shadows of the courtyard where he was fairly certain should someone come out the door they could not be seen. She hadn't said anything as they crossed the snow covered ground, the time had went back to normal for him for only a brief moment as they crossed the court yard. Then once in the shadows he backed her against a large broken pillar, the cold air was burning his lungs.

"Draco what are you—

He captured the rest of her words with his mouth; hungry and needy he kissed her. She didn't deny him, and met his kisses with fire and passion. He didn't just kiss her, he claimed ownership of her. Took her mouth with urgency as if it might be the last time he was able to do so. He pulled and nipped at her lip like a wild man, his hands disappearing beneath her elegant gown, the fabric spilling over his forearms as he tugged her knickers desperately over her lush hips letting them fall the rest of the way on their own. As if she were reading his mind she had managed to unfasten his trousers in the same sense of necessity.

The only protest she made was that of her back grinding into the stone pillars as he pushed into her. He didn't have the time to take it slow and delicate, and he could feel that she knew that as her forehead rested on his and she kept looking into his eyes, occasionally pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. She grunted and growled as did he, even though the air was cold he was burning with feverish want and desire, he could scarcely see the flush of her skin by the light that was spilling out of the castle windows. His pleasure was devastating as it peaked and broke into a thousand tiny shimmering pieces inside him. The jerking of Ginny's writhing body told him she had felt the same, she breathed against his neck as her one leg lowered and her foot touched the icy ground followed by the other.

Breathing hard she said, "Draco," but her words were cut short by the loud bell in the clock tower.

He buried his hands in her thick red hair and pulled her lips to him, kissing her again with need and desperation.

"Promise me, no matter what happens Ginevra you will remember me, remember us. " He rested his forehead on hers again.

"Draco, you're scaring me," she said as the bell chimed four.

"Promise me Ginevra."

**Five.**

"What are you talking about," she said with a scared voice, her hands stroking either side of his face.

**Six.**

"Please, I need to hear you say it," he said desperately.

**Seven.**

"I will remember you." She kissed him; he could taste the tears on her lips.

**Eight.**

"Take this." He took her hand and placed a ring on her pointer finger that was given to him by his mother when he graduated Hogwarts. The gold encrusted emerald seemed to capture every bit of light that was available in the dark. "What ever happens, keep it."

**Nine.**

"Draco, let me help—

He placed a finger on her lips, he couldn't tell her, she would want to come and he couldn't let her do that.

"No, Ginny."

**Ten.**

"What's going on, you're frightening me." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

**Eleven.**

He looked up at the clock tower as the last gong of the bell echoed in his ears.

"I love you," he said letting go of her hand. "I love you."

**Twelve.**

Draco backed up from her just out of her reach, as her hand leapt out to touch him; she barely made contact with his dress robes as he felt an explosion feeling erupt from his center. He couldn't tell if she was touching him when this happened or not. The ripples were so powerful that the windows in the school all shattered from their thousand year old panes and burst to the ground. He and Ginny were being showered in a rain of broken glass.

By the time he was sucked in to the center no more than twelve time ripples erupted from the Eclipticometer. Ginny was no longer in view, nor was the school, he prayed that she hadn't been touching him when the final wave reverberated back and collapsed. He was floating in a timeless dream, like an in-between, not dark, not light; the temperature was comfortable, but he couldn't tell anything beyond his hand, it all looked misty and hazy. Suddenly he began to be pulled, faster and faster, until his eyes were forced shut and his mind went black.

"DRACO!" Ginny shouted. She looked around and all she could see was a stone wall just ahead of her over-run with ivy. "DRACO!" she yelled for him again. Somewhere in the distance she could hear people calling for her. It seemed to be coming from the stone wall.

Something wasn't right; it felt as if she might be dead, that her body was somewhere in-between. She continued walking slowly toward the ivy covered garden 

wall. As she walked along the stone path, she noticed that the ground would begin to flourish with life as she passed, and all the dead plants and trees were turning their bright vivid color instead of the stone grey that they were.

"DRACO!" she called him again.

She heard the voices again, calling to her.

"Who's there?" she said loudly.

_Where is this place?_ Ginny thought. _What is this place?_

Upon reaching the ivy covered wall, Ginny laid her hand upon one of the Ivy leaves and the vine began to turn a deep green and grow in an even wilder pattern on the stone wall. It moved and twisted until the entire wall was covered in it except for a patch the size of a garden arch. Running her hand over the open space left by the ivy, the stones began to crumble and fall away to the garden floor, busting as each one hit the hard earth.

Once all the stones had fallen away a bright bluish light was emanating from with in the arch. Hesitating only briefly, Ginny stepped one foot over the threshold, then the other. Solid ground or what she thought to be solid ground met her foot on the other side.

It was warm inside the light, it surrounded her as she continued walking down a narrow path, and she couldn't see anything on either side of her. Finally after several minutes of walking the bluish light disappeared she was at Hogsmeade Station. The brilliant red engine was sitting on the tracks the cars quickly filling with students apparently going home for the summer holiday.

She saw herself walking down the road satchel over her shoulder, Luna beside her and dismal look on her face. Behind her were Ron, Harry and Hermione in serious conversation, about Voldemort no doubt. Coming along quickly behind them was Draco flanked by Pansy and his cronies. Ginny felt weird as she noticed herself look in the direction of where she was now standing in an evening gown. Realizing that she must be in some kind of time lapse Ginny quickly ducked out of site before her past self looked her way again.

_Merlin's beard what the hell happened, why I am here?_ she thought to herself. _If I got transported then Draco must have to._

"Think Ginny," she said out loud. "Think."

Then she heard Draco's past self harassing her past self. She peeked around the corner of the stone barrier.

"_What's the matter, did Potter ditch the baby Weasel," he sneered walking past._

"_Piss off Malfoy," she retorted. _

_He stopped and turned around, in her face now._

"_And if I don't," he mocked her._

_Ginny dropped her satchel and whipped her wand out from now where and stuck it in the hollow of Malfoy's throat. _

"_Do you really want to find out?"_

_Malfoy held up his hands and backed away._

"_I thought not," she hissed._

Then he turned and disappeared onto the train.

_What a prick he could be_, Ginny thought.

"What do you do now Ginny," she said as she slid back out of sight and against the stone barrier. "I know you can go see Dumbledore," she said. "But then you would look kind of insane traipsing up to the school in an evening gown, when you are supposed to be leaving for the summer hols."

Ginny put her hand on her forehead. Then she was hit by a stroke of inspiration, if she could get inside her trunk and steal a uniform from herself then she wouldn't look so out of sorts going back to the school. But then another thought occurred to her, she didn't have her wand, it was in her hand bag, on the table where she was sitting. But Remus had said he doubted she would even need a wand. Focusing her thoughts on her school trunk, Ginny said the summoning charm over and over in her head. After a long moment of repeating the charm the trunk appeared in front of her. Quickly she rummaged through the trunk and removed what she needed; she could hear herself squawking in the background looking for her trunk and blaming the practical joke on Malfoy and his bloody goons as she put it.

Ginny moved as far out of sight as she could behind the stone barrier and changed clothes. She had bit of trouble fastening the skirt and the shirt was a wee bit snug around her chest. It was as ghastly as it ever was she thought as she attempted to smooth down the bumps and puckers. Now for a glamour charm, one that wouldn't make her look so, well so Weasleyish. With a raking of her hand through her hair, the red locks faded to blonde and twisted themselves up in a nice, neat, stuffy bun on top of her head. She spotted a pair of spectacles perched on top of a Ravenclaw's head and summoned them to her. The blue frames perched smartly on the bridge of her nose.

Making sure her gown was hidden behind a loose brick of the station wall Ginny edged her way back up the path, getting weird looks from the remaining students meandering to the station. Finally she had made it back to the castle; it was amazing how easy it was for her to wander back through the halls and up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It occurred to her that she had absolutely no idea what the password was to his office. She said all the things she had heard before, lemon drop, acid pops, chocolate covered cockroaches, and some others she just came up with off the top of her head. A couple of times she heard someone coming and dashed behind an armored statute. Standing in front of the gargoyle again she sighed heavily, then to her surprise, the gargoyle jumped to the side and the spiral staircase was moving downward.

Again Ginny darted behind the armored statue; two people emerged from the stairwell, Dumbledore along with Professor Snape. Ginny strained her ears to hear them, but she could only make out muffled noises. Professor Snape bowed his head curtly to Dumbledore then turned and headed down the long corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him. Before Dumbledore could re-enter his chamber, Ginny jumped from behind the statue.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," he turned looking at her as he spoke in the all knowing voice, "may I help you?"

"I hope so," she said moving closer to him.

He peered at her over his half-moon spectacles and a thin smile appeared on his lips.

"Come with me." He turned and walked down the corridor.

Ginny followed him at a close pace, she didn't know how he knew, but he knew who she was. He led her through the entrance hall then out a door she didn't even know was there, and down to the docks behind the lake. He was silent as they walked. Once on the dock, he turned to her and handed her a pocket watch.

"Keep an eye on the time," he said firmly, closing her hand around the watch. "It works in increments of twelve."

"The watch," Ginny asked looking down at the golden device in her hand.

"No, not the watch in your hand, the one in which Mr. Malfoy possesses."

Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"In a few minutes, the bell tower will strike twelve," he said with a seriousness she had never heard in his voice before. "Be ready, and stay with him no matter what, that is very important. Stay with him."

"Yes sir," Ginny said in a near panic.

He patted her on the hand as if to say good luck then turned, leaving her on the docks alone. She looked at the watch in her hand, a few seconds until mid-day.

It seemed like it took forever for the bell in the tower to start its noon time regimen of ringing. Draco still had not appeared by the sixth ring. Ginny was anxious, more than anxious. She had to force herself to quite holding her breath.

Finally by the twelfth ring a flash of light seemed to gather out of nowhere and Draco landed in the water just beyond the reaches of the docks. Ginny dropped to her hands and knees and reached for him hauling him up onto the dry wood. He appeared to be unconscious.

"Draco," she said frantically, patting his cheeks hard. "Wake-up."

He spit water from his mouth, coughing and sputtering. He opened his eyes; he didn't look as relieved as she was.

"Ginny?" he said inspecting her, and pulling from her hold sitting up.

"What happened, what's going on Draco?" she bombarded him with questions.

"I wish I knew," he responded getting to his feet. "You shouldn't be here; it's not safe for you."

"We need to find Parkinson," he said groggily.

"She just got on the train, not more than a half-hour ago, it will be gone by now though." She dried his clothes with her hand.

"You can use your magic?"

"Yes, very well actually," she said with a faint smile. "Can't you?"

"No, apparently not," he said taking his wand out and pointing it at the water, it barely let out a spark before it fizzled out.

Ginny took his wand from his hand and aimed it at the stone jutting out of the water, and it blew to bits.

"So, I guess your going to have to let me help you after all."

"That double crossing bitch," Draco said as he clasped his head with his hands as if he had some sort of revelation.

"What?" Ginny urged him, "What are you talking about."

"No matter what you stay close to me," he said taking her by the hand, "okay."

"That's what Dumbledore said," Ginny told him.

"You've seen Dumbledore, and he can see you?"

"Yes," she said giving him an arched eyebrow.

"Can you apperate?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't tried, why?"

"We need to be in Oxfordshire, when Parkinson arrives home." He pulled Ginny along as he hurried up a steep flight of stairs. "I need to know why I can't use my magic."

"She doesn't live in Oxfordhire, does she and why would she know that?"

"Because this is her damn invention, and her adult self has a place in Oxfordshire."

"What is?"

Draco stopped and removed the Eclipitcometer from his cloak.

"This, the clock thing you got at the ministry," he said holding it out, "It's called an Eclipticometer, she and Ulrick invented it."

"I'll fill you in as we go, but what ever you do don't let go of me, for any reason what so ever."

"I won't." Ginny's eyes were wide with fear as she and Draco took off again heading in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Just as they made it to the shrieking shack, another time wave rippled across the landscape and they disappeared into thin air.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Where are we?" Ginny looked around, her hand still clasped tightly in Draco's.

It appeared that they were at King's Cross Station; Ginny could see obvious Hogwarts' students appearing from behind the Nine and three-quarters platform. It must have been Christmas because there decorations of gold and red all over the station. Muggles were carrying shopping bags with presents nearly falling from the tops of them.

"It looks like King's Cross Station, but more important—what time are we in?" Draco answered looking around trying to find a confirmation of the time period they were in.

Making their way over to a news paper stand, Draco snatched up the bundled daily news and scanned the top for the date: December 23, 1992.

Ginny was looking over his shoulder and read out loud, "December, twenty-first, nineteen-ninety-two."

Draco let the paper fall to his side, as he looked at the Nine and three-quarters barrier; his face screwed up in thought. He tilted is head and narrowed his eyes as if he were clearly remembering something. Then he chuckled, a deep, sarcastic laugh like he was thoroughly disgusted.

"What? Do you remember something?" Ginny asked him looking back and forth between the platform and Draco.

"Ninety-two; the year of the Chamber of Secrets right?"

Ginny's face dropped, her mouth pulled down. "Yes, but what about it?"

"I think I went home that year for the Christmas Holidays," he said walking toward the barrier.

"And?" she questioned.

"If I recall my parents had a big party on Christmas Eve, and the Parkinson's were there."

Ginny still holding to Draco's hand listened to his words, something must have taken place at his house on that he was remembering.

"Do you want to go to your house then?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered her slowly. "We will need to be careful not to be seen."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

"There is something there I know, I don't know what yet but something."

"Okay hold tight."

Ginny squeezed his hand tighter, and they both vanished from King's Cross Station.

The outside of the Manor looked magnificent, the trees were decorated in floating candles and twinkling fairies in bubbles. No less captured and placed in the unbreakable bubbles by Narcissa. Red and white poinsettias lined the front porch and the each window sill held no less than three candles.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Ginny commented as they approached the front steps.

"Holiday's at the Malfoy Manor, what a lovely time of year," said Draco sardonically. "There's nothing quite like watching your mother being broken down piece by piece as your father is blatantly making his next appointment for a rendezvous with your so called friend."

Ginny looked at him in a confused manner.

"Parkinson's mom was one of my father's plethora of women, he changed them like a pair of socks." Draco gave a slight shudder.

"Oh, I see," Ginny said trying to understand.

"No, you don't really, because your father would never do your mother that way, never."

He was right, she had never seen her father bat so much as an eyelash at another woman. Never. She couldn't quite grasp the effect that would have on a young boy or girl.

"No, I guess I don't," she replied feeling a bit guilty; for what she wasn't sure.

"Now, how do we mingle without being seen, because we aren't invisible are we?" Draco looked up at the window's as if he were thinking of climbing the trellis of white roses and ivy to the second floor. "We can't just apperate inside, my father has too many spells on the house for that, matter of fact I am surprised we weren't detected when we came on the property."

"You're a Malfoy aren't you?" Ginny asked idly.

"Yes," he again looked at her almost with a thick expression.

"Draco, have you never inquired of your father how his spells and enchantments work on the house?" Ginny moved around the side of the house on the large porch that encircled it, pulling Draco with her. "It's your blood, you belong here and so therefore no alarms are going off, and who ever is with you is to be presumed to here either as your guest or your prisoner."

"So you think I can proceed into the house and roam about freely?"

"Yes, I do. That doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful still, not to forget, technically you are already here, just twelve years younger."

"But what about you? Well I presume as long as I keep touching you that the house if you will," Ginny mimicked her fingers in quotations as she spoke, "will think I am your guest or your prisoner." She smiled. "And when you take me into the house, crossing any of it's thresholds it will not see me as an intruder."

Draco kissed her on the mouth and smiled.

"You're bloody brilliant."

Ginny looked at him with concern, that was something Draco should have known. They needed to find what ever it was that needed to be done or undone and get back to the point of center. She was beginning to think the time ripples were having an affect on Draco's logic. Normally he wouldn't be so dense to something as simple as protecting charms and enchantments.

"I still don't want to barge in through the front door," he said looking back up at the trellis.

"Nor do I. How about the garden, then we should be able to slip in unnoticed," Ginny suggested. "Of course we will need a change of clothes. This little get-up is a bit too tight."

Draco looked her up and down, then gave a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"I don't know, you look sexy to me. It reminds me of watching you walk down the halls at school."

"We are not here to indulge your schoolboy fantasies." She planted her free hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

"Not right now anyway," he said with a smile and tugged her on around the porch to the garden gate entrance.

Ginny looked up at a wrought iron gate that was nearly as tall as the first level of the house. She had never noticed this gate before, it had moving metal snakes on it that slithered over very detailed roses in the metal work. It was very odd indeed. Draco placed his hand on the latch and carefully lifted it opening the heavy gateway. The snakes didn't seem to think anything of their presence as they passed through and closed it behind them.

"We want to make it to my father's private study on the second floor," said Draco now pulling Ginny quickly along.

"What's there," she whispered as they entered in the house through a door off the side of the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but that's where he keeps anything worth hiding. Then there is the dungeons beneath the house. They go on forever, who knows where they end or what's actually down there."

Ginny had a flash of the dream she'd had at Hogwarts several weeks ago. She remembered being led down a dungeon, and what she thought to be Lucius. Shirking the vision from her mind she focused on the wall lanterns as she followed Draco up a flight of narrow circular stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs it was as dimly lit as the staircase it's self. Ahead of them lay a long and narrow corridor, this must have been the servants quarters. It had to be, it was barely big enough for them to walk down comfortably and Ginny thought that Draco was even hunching over a bit so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling.

"What part of the house is this?" she asked in a squashed whisper.

"This is where Dobby lives," Draco answered as they came upon a door. "The private study is just through that door."

"Why would it be here," Ginny questioned.

"Shhh," he hissed softly, and motioned to the crack in the door, there was a soft light coming from beneath it. She could see something moving inside, and soft laughter. A woman's laughter.

Draco pressed his ear to the door and a disgusted look over took his handsome features.

"He's entertaining," he whispered.

Ginny grimaced, then widened her eyes and lifted her hands as if to say 'now what.'

"He's coming."

Draco backed up and forced Ginny quickly down the hall and into what looked like a broom cupboard. It was dark and musty and there was barely enough room for one person in there much less two. Her heart was thudding beneath her chest, and her breath was fast and shallow. She could feel Draco's warm breath on her cheek they were pressed so tightly in the closet. Ginny felt something move across her leg, she swallowed hard, Merlin only knew what kind of creatures lurked in the Malfoy Manor.

"Something's on my leg," she whispered in Draco's ear.

"Shhh, he's coming," Draco insisted putting his hand over her mouth.

Just out side the small little closet she could hear Lucius Malfoy and a woman laughing and giggling as he was obviously groping her. The thought made Ginny's stomach turn.

"Don't tease me like that Sora," Lucius growled in a low voice.

"Or what," the woman said sulkily, Ginny could hear the lipstick smacking on her lips.

Suddenly the little closet door jolted as a body was obviously shoved against it. Then came a flow of groans and kissing. It was all Ginny could do to keep from vomiting.

"You can have more of me later my darling," Lucius said most conceited. "I told you the boy and his mother will be off to France after the party to spend the rest of the Holidays."

"But midnight is such a long time to wait," she said in a baby voice.

"You will survive," he hissed, then the door rattled again as she moved off of it. "I must rejoin my guest and make sure things go as planned. I must be seen by all my party guests tonight."

"Yes, Pansy went through a lot to get that diagram from Snape," the woman answered.

"Right so let's make sure her efforts aren't in vain shall we."

Finally after what seemed like forever they heard another door open and close and descending footsteps down the metal staircase.

Ginny let her breath out that she had been holding hoping she wouldn't be head. What ever had been on her leg had moved along now. She tried not to think about what it could have been. Draco eased the door open and peered out into the hallway.

"Okay, we must be quick and try to find what ever Pansy stole from Snape."

Ginny nodded and followed him once again to the study door. To her surprise the door pushed easily open and she couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy would leave his study unlocked like that.

"Draco we need to be quick," Ginny said in a hurried voice.

He nodded his head, and the floor began to move a bit.

"Draco hurry, I think another wave is coming."

Holding to her hand tightly, Draco shuffled through the papers on his father's desk. Then pulling each and every book to the floor. Nothing. The floor was now vibrating furiously.

"Let me try something," Ginny said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Severus Snape saying his name over and over several times in her head. Then suddenly about a dozen things came flying to her. Draco began picking up papers and phial, and a quill or two and shoving them in his pockets.

"It's nearly here," said Ginny as she helped pick up the items.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lucius was standing in the doorway, his white hair a mess.

"So it does work," he said in a satisfied tone.

He moved quickly toward them and Ginny put up a force field.

"Your wasting your time," Lucius shouted over the rumbling of the house.

Ginny and Draco didn't say anything. She had to concentrate on the force field so he couldn't touch them and follow them to the next dimension in which they landed. Ginny could hear the doubt in Lucius' voice. He wasn't sure of what he was saying, were they wasting their time?

"This won't change anything Draco," he shouted to Draco over the roaring winds now. "You can't undo what has already been done, think of what you will loose. Do you want to loose that? Your son, your mud-blood loving wife, the two children that rest inside her now? Think about what you are doing Draco."

Before Draco could respond they both disappeared in a time wave.

**DRACO'S BACK HIT THE **ground with a sickening thud. He coughed and sputtered trying to catch his breath. He looked around and to his relief Ginny was lying on the ground several yard away from him, her red hair spilling out onto the green grass. As he tried to move toward her a pain in his ribs ripped through to the center of his chest. Letting out moans of pain he finally crawled over to where Ginny was laying; not moving.

Dragging his body up he pushed the hair from her face, then put his ear down to her nose. She was breathing.

"Ginny," he said panicked, still brushing strands of hair from her face. "Ginny, are you okay."

Fluttering her eyes open, she coughed and groaned in pain, scrunching her face up.

"What was he talking about?" she asked trying to sit up. "What has he changed Draco?"

"I don't know?" he answered frustrated and then plopped back on the ground beside her. Staring up at the sky he watched the puffy white clouds move across the stark blue back ground. The sun was setting over the heavy thick of trees not far from them. "How long do you think we have before the next wave?" he asked searching for her hand in the cool grass.

"I don't know," she said tiredly. "I want to find our center, I want to go back to the past, present or future--what ever it is now."

"I wander what time we have slipped into now." Draco turned his head looking at her.

"Again a question I do not have the answer to," she said finally sitting up brushing the grass from her stolen too small school uniform. "But I don't think we need to sit around here and wait on your father to track us down." Ginny stood and reached her hand down to Draco. "Do you?"

"No, I suppose your right," he took her hand and stood. "What time does that clock say that Dumbledore gave you?"

Draco watched her as she removed the clock from inside her shirt.

"Twelve minutes after six," she said snapping it shut then placing it back in her shirt.

"Do you remember the time at the party?"

"No, not really." She shook her head.

He took a deep breath and stared off into the trees for a moment.

"Well, let's see what lies beyond the trees," he said taking her hand heading off in the direction of the thicket.

They walked through the trees for nearly an hour before they came to a dirt path that looked to have been well traveled. They both looked around and didn't see anything in either direction.

"Well, which way do we go?" Ginny asked looking to her left then her right.

"I have a theory that you should always go to your right when you are lost?" Draco answered her with a smile.

"Is that right?" She looked at him skeptically. "And why is that?"

"Well unless you want to meet up with something sinister, you go to your right."

"Yeah, and that makes perfect sense, must be a Malfoy bedtime story I missed."

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked a bit affronted in her non trusting tone.

"As a matter of fact I do, I can't even believe I walked this far." She huffed and picked a few stray sticks and leaves from her hair. "We are going to apperate to The Burrow," she said flatly.

"What? Why?" Draco sputtered.

"We have been to your house, and gotten no where, all the papers and things we took didn't hold up in the time riff, so maybe my mother will know some of the local gossip."

"Good point."

"Here take my hand," she said forcefully taking her hand in his.

Ginny and Draco re-appeared just outside of The Burrow, but it was awfully quiet for this late in the evening.

"Something isn't right," Ginny said moving slowly toward The Burrow. "It's too quiet. There should be smoke at least coming from the chimney. I can't remember when the weather was this cool and there wasn't smoke coming from the chimney."

"Maybe it's a trap," Draco suggested pulling her back. "Maybe this whole Ellipticometer is a trap. Perhaps it is something that my father has schemed up."

Ginny snapped her head around and looked at him with a scared and confused look in her eyes.

"Possibly," she admitted. "Who's the bait?"

"Me," he said moving back away from the crooked house.

"You mean he is trying to trap me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't mean to ring my own bell Draco, but I think I can take your father on," she said pursing her lips together.

"He knows that too. He is after something else, not just you."

"Okay so how do we get back to the time we left if this is all just a trap and we aren't really time traveling?" asked Ginny frustrated.

"I didn't say we weren't really crossing times," he added as if he were beginning to figure something out. "I just think that my father knows more than he acted like he did. But he still has a couple of loose ends and he isn't sure about it."

"What is that loose end," Ginny asked looking back towards her house.

"Ulrick and Parkinson," Draco said. "I should have recognized it that day at Gringott's."

"I'm not following you," Ginny looked at him.

"Parkinson said that the Ellipticometer would be set to sift me where the specific event would take place. And she told me that it works in the twelve-twelve increments. The time wave landed you at the Hogsmeade Station, and I was at--Hogwarts."

"Well technically I was in a garden of some sort."

Draco snapped his head up, across the landscape he could see another time wave coming towards them. He got out the Ellipticometer and opened it. He removed the glass piping and the time ripple seemed to slow down. Then the diamond earring and it disappeared all together.

"Okay that was just weird," Ginny said as she let go of his hand and slowly moved toward The Burrow.

"We still shouldn't stray too far apart," Draco said taking her hand. "I'm not sure how long it will last, but this is what holds the time still around you."

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know," he said taking her hand and all but running towards the Weasley home. "We are going to Diagon Alley, by Floo."

"Why the Floo?"

"Because, it will be harder to track and once we are there I will put one piece at a time back in."

Ginny looked at him like he was nuts.

"Trust me, we need to be at Gringott's."

"I trust you."

Draco smashed through the kitchen door of with Ginny in tow and hurried over to the fireplace. It was a tight fit but he grabbed a hand full of floo powder and they both disappeared in emerald green flames.

* * *

Okay so I know it has been a little longer than I expected since the last update. I know you all don't want an excuse, but here it is anyway...I got a new computer for Mother's Day, and all my stuff is still on my old comp, which now is in my son's room. ANd it has just taken me a bit to get things shifted. Also I was begining to live in CHAOS, so I have started a new program thanks to a wonderful friend. It's called . It has helped me so much. Anyway, I won't even give a time on the next update, just know I haven't forgotten and I am still here, but hopefully it won't be too much longer. I am ready to put this baby to bed for a while. Thanks for all the reviews.

LM- Celestial


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Back To Center**

**Part 1**

"I really hate the floo," Ginny said coughing as she dusted the cinders from her clothes. "And I REALLY hate this uniform. I need something else to put on."

"We haven't got time to worry about your fashion issues my darling," said Draco as he looked up at the clock tower in the center of the park. "Quickly we need to be at vault 1212 in three minutes."

He took her by the hand and began to run down the street of Diagon Alley towards the Wizarding Bank. He noticed as he ran that the people in the street seemed to be at a standstill. Regretting that he had agreed to this fool hearted scheme of Cecelia's and Pansy's not fully knowing what it was that they wanted, he swore that if this worked out as he thought it would, he would destroy the damn time piece and suffer the consequences whatever they may be. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was that his father would have gone back and tried to change.

Obviously there was something that Celia or Pansy wanted revenge on him for. For all he knew maybe they wanted revenge on each other for some stupid scheme. All his father cared about was seeking vengeance for the ever crazy fool Voldemort and we mustn't forget about the blood that ran through his veins and his family's. Yes his father was more concerned about the blood that ran through the veins of a person than the soul of a person.

As if a light bulb went off in Draco's head he came to sudden stop at the front doors of Gringott's Bank.

"Wait," he said turning to Ginny who was panting, out of breath.

"What," she said huffing and puffing, "What's wrong?"

"I think I figured out what it is my father may have tried to come back and change, or is trying to come back and change."

"What's that?" She looked at him with a stymied look.

"He wants prevent me from being born to Lenore Reid."

"My heavens what for--wouldn't that mean that you might not be at all?" Ginny 

looked utterly shocked at his words.

"Quite possibly," he answered her calmly opening the door to the bank. "Unless—of course you believe that we are all meant to be here at some point in place and time."

"You can't control those kinds of things Draco; surely your father knows this." She stepped over the threshold into the ominous looking foyer of the bank. "Those are just simply things that we have no control over. Or so I have always been taught."

"That's because your family values the sacredness of life and the creating of it," Draco placed a hand on the small of her back as he escorted her through the bank to the tall counter at the end. "Please never forget Ginevra, there is always someone, somewhere who wants to control the uncontrollable. It is like a force of nature for some people."

"If he did that," Ginny said, and then shoved her hands wildly through her hair, "he would destroy our life, our life together, our family."

He could see the fear in her eyes, the tremble in her voice. The sick feeling she was holding back in her stomach was written clearly all over her face.

"Yes, which is why we have to destroy it."

Everyone seemed to still be in the time lapse, moving in slower pace; even the Goblin behind the counter didn't say anything as they passed by. Draco moved on pass the counter and into the dark room where several carts were ready and waiting to take customers to their vaults.

"We can't take one of these without the Goblin's," Ginny insisted as she climbed into the rickety old cart. "Can we?"

"Yes we can." he said releasing the brake on the mine cart sending them reeling down the track.

Draco never liked the cart rides to the vaults, his father always compared it to riding a broom, but Draco never saw the likeness. Finally they came to vault 1212 and he brought the cart to a screeching halt.

"What's in here?" Ginny asked as they approached the vault door.

"Hopefully," he said tapping the door the way pansy had instructed him before, then turning to look at Ginny, "center."

The large door began to whirr and click as locks began to unlock, and bolts started 

to turn. Finally Draco pushed the door open and slowly he and Ginny walked in to find no less than simple stone bird bath in the center of the room surrounded by what appeared to be a pool of light.

"A bird bath?" Ginny questioned, "That is center?"

"Shh," Draco held up his hand to her, as he pulled her along with him.

Once in the room the large vault door closed behind them.

Draco removed the time piece from his pocket and put back in the glass piping first. Ginny held tightly to his coat tail, he could feel her nervous breathing on his neck as he reassembled the piece.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Get out that clock that Dumbledore gave you," Draco instructed her.

Ginny removed the clock and handed it to him. He studied the two time pieces for a long time. They both read the same time. Then he noticed that the watch Dumbledore had given Ginny was hollow on the inside, there were no visible parts to make it work. He sat down on the floor in front of the basin and began to take both watches apart.

Ginny sat with him watching him concentrate as he integrated the two watches into one.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he stood and dangled the new time piece on the end of the chain.

"Hold on to me and do your best not to let go."

Ginny nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

Draco held the watch over the water, slowly moving it down towards the glass like liquid. He swallowed hard and gave the watch a spin then let it touch the water. Suddenly the watch was jerked from his hand and began spinning on its own, causing the water in the basin to form a vortex. The air in the vault began to whip their hair and clothes about. Quickly the water engulfed them both in a spinning tower of terror. He could feel Ginny's grip loosening on him. She was screaming his name, he was calling to her, doing his damnedest to hold on to her. His grip was torn from her and he felt like his lungs were filled with water; he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see Ginny anywhere, from the corner of his eye he could see the glinting of golden watch in the center of the basin, spinning with fervor. Reaching out he grabbed it and managed to smash it in the center of the basin, he 

could see the pieces fly from it, suspended in the water particles, the same as he was. Then suddenly he saw Ginny, and helplessly watched her vanish from existence. Draco felt his mouth moving and his hand reaching out to her, but no avail, she was gone, then as if he were sucked into the center of the spinning water it all seemed to collapse in on its self. The room around him went black and Draco felt as if his body were being pushed and pulled in all different directions. A bright flash of light and an extreme cold overtook his senses and then Draco slipped into complete and utter blackness.

* * *

_**DRACO FELT**_ as if he had been run over by the Hogwarts Express, he could hear faint voices somewhere floating around in his head. He didn't even know what day it was, or what year, frankly he hoped he had died. But he knew that his luck wouldn't take such a turn. That would be too easy, and he never had things the easy way, no matter what others thought.

"Draco," said a soft female voice, his mother perhaps? Parkinson? Madame Pomfrey? For a brief moment he even thought the voice belonged to the mudblood Granger. But then that could imply way too many things that he wasn't really ready to deal with at the moment. He felt his body shiver slightly, his eyes still closed.

He couldn't tell whose voice it was, and he didn't really want to the leave the comfort of the images in his mind. Not sure that he wanted to open his eyes, or even sure that he could, his thoughts _again_, immediately latched onto something very vague but very real. _Ginny Weasley_.

"Draco," said a man's voice this time; his father most definitely.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and blinked them several times adjusting them to the light in the room, or rather the lack of light. He could see whiteness of his father's hair above him, his mother's silhouette to the side of him. The four poster canopy he was lying in looked to be his own.

Flanked with a wash of hugs and kisses, Draco felt his mother's arms crushing his ribs, her lips pressing firmly into his cheek. She was so swift in her movement he didn't even realize he had been jerked into an upright position.

"How are you feeling darling?" his mother asked him pulling back from him, 

brushing his hair from his face.

"Like I have been pummeled by the Hogwarts Express," he replied in a groggy voice, and then winced as he ran his hand over his cheek. He could feel raw and sore flesh there. He took several sharp breaths as it hurt to breathe, move even. His head was pounding so loudly he could hardly tolerate to hear his mother talk.

"What happened?" he asked continuing to feel his face, looking at his mother then his father.

"We were hoping perhaps you could tell us, son." His father sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with those disapproving cold, steel grey, eyes.

"You must tell us who attacked you dear?" the lady in the shadows said still preening him.

"Attack me?" Draco questioned. "What are you talking about?"

He saw the quick glance of nervousness fly from his father to his mother then back again.

"There was a battle at the school Draco," she said anxiously. "A lot of people were killed, you and Snape barely made it out of there alive." He felt her hand on his, gripping it tightly. Draco looked down at her hand on his and squinted his eyes, blood red lacquer coated the slim fingernails.

Draco's head began to hurt severely. Flashes began to flicker in his mind.

Dumbledore, Snape, Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"What happened to Ginny?" he asked before he thought the question through. Why he was so concerned he didn't know.

"Ginny?" his mother questioned him, the blonde curls around her face bouncing as she moved her head.

Draco nodded his head slowly and rubbed the knot that throbbing in the center of it. "Ginny Weasley."

"Are you referring to Arthur's daughter?" his father asked disgusted, his lip curled dangerously. "Why on earth would you be concerned about her for Draco?"

"Was she the one who attacked you?" his mother asked, inhaling deeply.

Draco could smell perfume in a most repulsive manner filling his nostrils.

"I should hope a more worthy opponent did this to him." Lucius looked affronted 

by the mere suggestion.

"Can we please keep the noise down," Draco said in a low voice. "My head is pounding."

"Dumbledore was killed tonight Draco," Lucius interjected. "Please tell us that you were the one cast the Killing Curse."

Draco felt his eyes ago wide and stare at his father.

"Snape said you disarmed him, but you didn't cast the curse." Lucius looked very expectant. "Did you or did you not carry out the Dark Lord's wishes, and kill Dumbledore?"

Draco felt his mind spinning again, and no matter what his father was saying about Dumbledore, Snape and Dark Lord. All he could think about was Ginny Weasley.

"Lucius!" His mother was overly excited. "Is that all you can think about?"

His father cast his mother a disapproving look, much like the one he got when he mentioned Ginny's name.

"Draco is lucky to have escaped all those savages, and all you can think about is who cast the spell that killed Dumbledore."

He felt a cool cloth on his cheek; his mother was tending his scrapes and cuts.

"Yes Cissy, I am a bit preoccupied, the Dark Lord will not be so forgiving in reoccurring failures from our family."

Draco watched his father; he was pacing the floor like a madman. He looked at his pocket watch and then turned on his heel, his cloak billowing as he walked towards the door.

"I have a meeting with the Dark Lord; I have a feeling that he is going to want to make the Manor his new headquarters." He looked over his shoulder at Draco and then to his mother, then without any other words slammed the door behind him.

The silence was heavy in the room; Draco was trying to grasp what he had just heard. Dumbledore—dead. His mother only patted the cool cloth on his open cuts, her breathing was broken, much like she had been running, or better yet wanted to say something.

"He called you Cissy," Draco said blandly, "that is never a good sign."

"No," she said turning to rinse the blood stained cloth, "it isn't."

"What has really happened mother," Draco said taking her hand away from his face, laying it down on the bed next to him. "I feel like I have been in a month-long nightmare. I had the most vivid dreams of—and I can't remember anything that father has just said—nothing."

His mother looked at him as if he were the mad man.

"You took a hard blow to the head darling, I was afraid you might have a slight concussion."

"What did he mean was I the one that cast the killing curse on Dumbledore?"

His mother continued to look at him with a staggered expression.

"Draco, the Dark Lord assigned you the task of killing Dumbledore last summer, you don't remember that?" She held firmly to his leg. "It was a punishment to your father; you were to figure out a way to let the Death Eaters into the castle, and kill Dumbledore." He could see the glassy tears forming in the corners of his mother's eyes. "I blame all of this on your father; this is all because of his foolish pride. This is the end of it; I have stood by him and his irrational thinking as long as I am going to Draco," she said in a dangerous tone, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "No more," she sniffed.

Draco wished he had a clue as to what she was talking about. There was no way he would have or could have disarmed Dumbledore much less killed him. It simply wasn't possible. The heavy pit in his stomach was lurching its way up the back of his throat.

"Draco, I must ask you to make a decision," his mother adjusted herself so he could see her face better. "You must be clear on this, and know that either way you decide I will still love you," she said and swallowed hard, "The Dark Lord and his ways of thinking are coming to an end; he will not win, never again. Wizarding society is not willing to accept it anymore, and I believe that his victories are short lived."

Before she could finish what she was saying Draco knew what she was asking, or telling him.

"I will stand by your father and keep up appearances, but I made alliances with Dumbledore to do what I could for the Order."

"Mother," Draco said shocked.

"If you stand with your father and the Dark Lord, so-be-it, but I would really like 

you to reconsider and do all you can do for the Order as well. It may mean that you risk your life but for different reasons. No man should rein that kind of fear over another."

Draco couldn't believe that this was his mother talking; he must still be dreaming. His mother would never balk his father.

"You don't have to answer me now, but I need to know soon, you have less than a fortnight to make your decision."

Draco could have given her an answer right then, but he didn't.

"And, Arthur's daughter, Ginevra," she said curiously, "she is fine, though I am not sure why you ask, or why you had this on you when we found you," she continued bringing out a gold looking pocket watch from inside her corset. "I thought it best to keep this hidden from your father." She lifted a meaningful eyebrow.

Draco took the pocket watch from her and looked at it catching golden glints of the candle light. It had the initials, GMW on it. And for some strange reason, he knew Weasley's middle name was Molly, but why did he know that? A gut wrenching feeling kept slapping at him, tugging him back to Ginny Weasley.

"Put that where it can't be found and you can return it to her, I won't ask why you any further questions about it."

Draco didn't respond about the watch or the decision his mother wanted him to make, he just clutched the watch in his hand and slumped back down in the bed closing his eyes trying his best to remember what had happened on the tower of the castle at school.

"I will check on you later, get some rest dear," his mother said as she got up and went to the door, "think about what I asked you."

He heard the door click softly shut and her heeled boots echoing down the hall until it faded down the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42

_Okay here is the second part: and to clear things up, not it was not all just a dream, it feels like it is to them right now, but it wasn't. Their life did happen, but now they have been brought back to the beginning sort of - thier center. And I have decided to do some more of what I originally intended way back when I first wrote this and show a little more of them at school...I hope you all like it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Back to Center**

**Part 2**

_Ginny:  
_

"I'm going to bed," yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well since…well…I could do with some sleep."

She kissed Harry, her brother looked away, and she gave a wave to him and Hermione. They had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking over the twilit grounds discussing the recent events of Bill, Snape, Dumbledore and of course Malfoy. And though Ginny had been part of the conversations she felt like she didn't know anything about them. It was odd, she knew she must have been there, they all said things that made her know she was there and somewhere in her mind she would catch bits and pieces of what was being discussed. The conversations were more like repressed memories or dreams that had been filed somewhere in the back of her mind. For the most part Ginny felt like she was walking around in a fog.

Several weeks had passed since Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts and the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, which turned out not only to be a sad day in the loss of Dumbledore, she lost Harry too. He told her they couldn't be together that he had to go and look for the Horcruxes so he could finally kill Voldemort. But something was strange, the whole time he was telling her this all she could think about was Draco Malfoy.

Since Dumbledore's funeral, Ginny had found out a lot of things, things that obviously she was a part of but couldn't remember. For instance her brother Bill was going to marry Fleur Delacour. And every time she heard them say that Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore of his wand and Snape cast the killing curse that sent him over the turret of the tower, and that Harry witnessed it all, and then chased after the two of them across the lawn of the school, her mind couldn't fathom it. The only thing that was clear as a bell to her was that she took Harry by the hand at the side of Dumbledore's dead body and they walked together across the grounds and back into the dark, crumbling castle, across the entrance hall and to the hospital wing. Anything before that was a total fog. None of the events were very concrete that they would talk about, none of it.

She was having the strangest dreams of Malfoy, waking from cold sweats in the middle of the night. When she woke she couldn't remember the dream, but as soon as she closed her eyes she was there again, next to him, in the oddest of ways, ways that she would definitely be cast out for. And fat chance of her telling anyone under the Weasley roof that she was having dreams of Malfoy, some erotic and romantic, some simply scary and terrifying. For once in her life she wished she could see Professor Trelawney.

Her mother kept saying that she must have taken a sharp blow to the head. Ron repeatedly asked her was she mental. Hermione continually questioned her well being, feeling her forehead for a fever. Harry, well he pretty much avoided her whenever possible, only minimal conversation to appease her mother. Luna had written to her several times, but they came less and less, most post was intervened either by the Ministry or Death Eaters. Now with the bombardment of the wedding, Voldemort, Harry and these weird dreams of Malfoy, Ginny was jumpy as a bean.

"GINNY," she heard her mother call her from downstairs; making her jump and run green ink across the journal she had begun to keep in the last several weeks. "GNNY DEAR CAN YOU COME DOWN PLEASE!"

"COMING!" she called and closed her book putting her charms to work so no one could sneak a peek—ever!

Since she hadn't been able to remember much of the dreams she had been having about Malfoy she decided to keep a journal of them when she could remember bits and pieces, always referring to him as the Silver Serpent. That way should anyone ever actually crack her charms and get into the journal they would most likely think she was referring to her time spent in the clutches of young Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Though some one might think it mighty odd for a Silver Serpent to be holding her in his arms feeding her a piece of red licorice from between the edge of his lips; still she had to get them out tell to someone, something in this case. Placing her journal on the shelf among her other collection of books, Ginny sucked in a long breath before heading downstairs.

"Yes mum?" Ginny asked as she snipped down the creaky steps.

"Could you help your brothers and Harry and Hermione de-gnome the back garden dear." Her mother was bustling about the kitchen checking on this pot and that. "We want everything to be perfect for the wedding tomorrow."

Ack, the wedding! It wasn't so much the wedding as it was that Ginny would have to be wearing such a horrible dress. But something else wasn't right, but then again what had been right lately. Moody had died bringing Harry to the Burrow, Tonks and Lupin was acting odder than ever and Luna hadn't even written her once this summer. Her dread for August the first was fast becoming downright sickening.

"Oh, Ginny dear," her mother said in a much softer tone.

"Yeah mum," Ginny said turning back towards her mother.

"This came for you this morning." Her mother held out a small flat square box wrapped in black paper, tied with a green ribbon and elegant silver writing on the package. "There's no return address on it, your father and I didn't recognize the writing, we both checked it and it seems to be in order, no curses or cursed items inside, but it won't budge, the ribbon won't even attempt to come untied. We thought maybe Fred or George sent it but they swear they didn't."

Ginny took the box from her mother and turned it several times in her hand looking it over inspecting it for some familiarity. She didn't recognize the hand writing and she could think hard enough on who would send her a gift.

"Normally we wouldn't try to snoop in your mail, but seeing as we have to be so cautious these days, you never know who may be trying to slip you something."

Her mind instantly flickered and she remembered something about an exploding necklace or something. Then her thoughts went straight to Draco Malfoy and somehow she knew that the box came from him. Clearing her throat she looked up at her mother with that blank expression.

"Are you all right dear?" her mother asked her curiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't know mum, it's most likely from Luna, and you know how odd about things she can be." She stuck the box in her pocket and decided to open it in privacy, which meant she would have to open it while it was her turn in the bathroom later on. "I'll check it out later." Ginny turned and headed out into the garden to take her frustrations of life out on the pesky little gnomes that plagued their property.

Finally later that night, much later Ginny had a moment to herself. Though it wasn't much of a private one, Hermione was in the room with her, obviously writing something in her own journal under the cover and a luminescent charm on it. Ginny decided it would be the best time to open the box; it was sort of like a now or never. Removing the box from under the bed where she had stuffed it in a manky old pair of shoes when she came in from helping de-gnoming the garden, Ginny clutched the box in her hand and crept across the floor grabbing her wand from the chest at the end of the bed before slipping off the loo for her private moment.

Casting a quick charm on the bathroom, one so she could hear someone coming, Ginny perched herself on the toilet and studied the box for a long moment. How the shimmering ribbons caught the fast disappearing candlelight from the candle on the sink. The way the box absorbed every bit of the shimmer. The feeling that holding the box in her hands and knowing that it was a very good chance on where the box came from thrilled her and scared her at the same time. Slowly, but firmly she gave the ribbon a tug and let it fall to the floor at her feet. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she lifted the lid.

Removing the gold pocket watch Ginny held it out letting it spin and dangle in front of her face for a bit before she saw the note in on the silver paper that lined the box.

It read:

_Ginevra,_

_Somehow this watch came into my possession. _

_How I got it, I don't know, only that it belongs to you._

_Please place the box and the letter in place that won't catch fire, it will self destruct after you open it._

_DLM_

Ginny looked at the watch again. She had never seen it before, or she never thought she had seen it before. But who knew with all the strange things that kept happening, and the weird things she found out at random moments, maybe this was hers and it was just one of those things she couldn't remember. Quickly she picked up the packaging and dropped it in the toilet and put the seat down. She could hear the sizzle as it burnt it's self into oblivion.

That night Ginny had the craziest dreams of watches, bird basins and sizzling water, with none other than Draco Malfoy as her host. Upon awakening she barely remembered part of her dream and took her journal out to write down what little she did remember:

They were dancing at a wedding, she wasn't sure who's wedding, maybe Bill's and Fleur's but the bride had darker hair and the groom was taller than Bill. She could see Harry dancing with Luna and Pansy Parkinson in the distance in the corner of the room. Then she woke that was it. Just as she finished putting her final charm on the journal, Hermione walked in and looked at her as if she were a fish out of water.

"What?" Ginny asked slipping the leather bound book under her pillow.

"This is going to be the longest day ever!" she huffed and then flopped down on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Ginny grimaced.

"Well, you might as well get your tail down there to listen to all the orders just like the rest of us." Hermione looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Ginny and Hermione sat there for a moment.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said and raised herself up.

"Do you ever think your dreams are trying to tell you something?"

"Well, I guess they could," Hermione said and shrugged her shoulders, then looked as if someone had hit her. "Voldemort's not in your dreams is he Ginny?"

She shook her head. "No, he's not, it's dumb I know but I've been dreaming about things lately that I can't ever imagine myself doing, ever."

"Well my mom used to say that in dreams we do so many things, and set aside the rules we know," she smiled as she spoke, "we are free to do things that we would be ashamed of normally."

"Yeah, I guess that is how you could describe my dreams lately, but they are so real and when I wake up I feel nearly—shattered."

Hermione looked at her oddly again.

"Shattered huh? This is about Harry isn't it; it's about him not going back to school and going to look for the Horcruxes. I know you must be devastated about it Ginny, but—it," Ginny cut her off.

"Really is something he has to do, I get that. And as surprising as it may seem, I'm sad but not devastated. I have to move on with my life to Hermione."

Hermione stared at her with a gaping mouth.

"I can't sit around and fear what might or might not be, I can't. I'm going to take your advice and start seeing other people again." Ginny got to her feet and grabbed her hairbrush from the small dresser. "And thanks for the advice and the concern."

Everything was going fine and then it all turned to hell in a hand basket. Guests were dancing; Krum was in deep conversation with Harry. Ron and Hermione were enjoying themselves on the dance floor and then all of it came to a halt when the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Ginny looked around for Harry, Ron and Hermione, but she didn't make it far through the crowd when she was hoisted up by Fred and the next thing she saw was complete and utter blackness.

The anxiety was enough to drive anyone mad. No one would let her do anything, say anything, write anything she could barely go to the bathroom without supervision. It was getting rather annoying to be honest, and Ginny didn't know just how much more she could actually take of the solitary confinement.

"I'll be glad when school term starts back," Ginny huffed as she plopped down on the tattered sofa.

"About that dear," her mother said quietly from the kitchen. "Your father and I aren't so sure it's a good idea for you to go back."

"What? You must be joking, if we don't go back then that is another battle they have won and I for one am tired of giving up just because it might not be safe. Nowhere is safe anymore they have proven that already."

"Ginny, you must understand this from our point of view." Her mother dried her hands on her apron and planted her hands on her hips.

"Mom, please, if I sit here I will definitely go stir crazy, there I feel like I can be part of the cause, you know re-gather the troops of Dumbledore's Army," protested Ginny. "Besides, you really can't expect me to wait here every day reading the Prophet scanning to see if people we know are dead or alive."

"Shh, enough talk about it, your father and I will discuss it later." Her mother gave her the enough is enough look.

Ginny shoved her hands in her pocket and felt the watch there. For some reason she hadn't been able to part with it since she got it. And fortunately since the attack on The Burrow, everyone had forgotten about it and she wasn't forced to make up a lie about where it came from.

It had been weeks since she had had a proper night's sleep and it was beginning to show underneath her eyes in the dark circles, and her skin was paler than ever. It wasn't just all the needless Death Eater attacks that were happening everywhere, and her worry for Ron, Hermione and Harry, it was still her crazy dreams involving Draco. No matter what she did, what mantra she repeated, what dried herbs she put under her pillow or dream charms she did on herself he broke through to her dreams every single night, somehow some way.

"Here, help me clear away the food and dishes," her mother said waving her wand at the table moving the plates to the sink.

Ginny nodded her head and took her wand out and began helping her mother clean the kitchen.

As she lay there awake in the dark the warm night air crept through the window. She knew that Death Eaters were watching them, she didn't know which ones, and she didn't really care, she turned her head and looked out into the pitch black sky envisioning them being swallowed up by them. Suddenly as she looked out she was overcome by the oddest feeling, what it was she couldn't say, but she got out of bed and went to the window taking a closer look out her window. If the Death Eater's were there, she was sure they would be disguised so they couldn't be seen; but then she saw it, a glimmer of blonde hair in a holly berry bush at the edge of the garden. For a brief moment Ginny had a flash of Dumbledore in the distance and a small red fox running across the garden; as quickly as the vision came it left and Ginny returned to her bed immediately and wrote it down in her journal. As she wrote down what she saw it was like more of the vision came to her. She could remember a woman with long white hair just like Dumbledore's. A man with piercing blue eyes that were much the same as Dumbledore's and a small village with an old house with picture up on picture of Dumbledore and this man and woman of which she had no idea who they were or where the village was. This was more than imagination running wild, more than a dream; Ginny knew this had happened, and she had been there, really been there.

Just as she scrawled out the last of her vision in blue ink on the unlined paper of her journal she heard the bushes rustling again outside. This time she didn't go to the window to check it out she just closed her journal and placed the charms back on it and slid it back into place on her shelf and then took out the watch from underneath the bed in the manky boot. She lay there and looked at it over and over, inspecting every inch of it, the delicate engraving of her initials. How the gears moved inside the see-through glass on the inside so you could see it moving as the hands moved around the spellbinding face of planets, numbers and symbols. With each passing of the minute hand, Ginny's eyes began to close and eventually she drifted off to sleep with the watch clutched tightly in her hand.

It had been several days since she had brought up going back to school to her mom and dad, and no one mentioned it until she got her letter from Hogwarts with her list of school supplies on it. Finally with much begging and pleading and reasoning her mother and father relented and agreed for her to return to school on a temporary basis, with the agreement that should things go even more sour than they already were she would return home immediately no questions asked. And Ginny happily agreed. It was better than no school at all. Besides, Hogwarts was one of the few safe places left. Though they all knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort brought the war there, why wouldn't he, it was a sacred place to so many people and where the greatest wizard of all time was honored and revered. How long it would take was the question.

Ginny and Luna were allowed to go to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, accompanied by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood of course, but Ginny wouldn't complain, it was the first time she had actually seen a view different than the one from her window in weeks. They didn't waste any time in Diagon Alley, it was the shortest trip she could remember to buy school supplies. Most of the shops were boarded up or abandoned, a few remained but closed as dusk sharp or were by appointment only. Seeing this once fantastic and wonderful place so full of life and happiness turned to a place of fear and death made her sad. She and Luna didn't get to enjoy an ice cream at Florean's they just got to have a quick butter beer at the Leakey Cauldron, before their parents ushered them back home. One good thing that came of the day was that she and Luna did get to spend most of it together, another fact that she was glad of.

Luna had become one of her best friends and she missed talking to her and sending her letters. But with the Ministry and Death Eater's intercepting everything they could get their hands on she didn't write her, not even once that summer.

"I can't believe the state of Diagon Alley can you?" Luna said in her dreamy voice then took a slow sip of her butter beer.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's dreadful." She spun her finger around the fuzzy head of the drink. "School won't be the same this year either."

"No. No it won't." Luna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Ginny heard the door bell chime somewhere behind her.

"I'm surprised they have the nerve to show their face in public," Luna said in a low, resentful voice.

Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy and his mother entering into the Leaky Cauldron from the Diagon Alley entrance.

Narcissa had her head down and a large black hat that matched her cloak on her head and traveling gloves covering her long slender fingers. When she lifted her face she moved Draco behind her, much like a mother duck protecting her ducklings from danger would do. She then sniffed and mustered the courage to walk across the tavern to a secluded seat in the back with Draco behind her.

He looked paler than normal; his eyes were hollow showing signs of sleepless nights. The usually slicked back, blonde hair was askew and falling over his shoulders. Ginny had never realized his hair was that long until now. She didn't remember him being that thin and lanky either, he looked worse for the wear and a bit scared, scared that someone might attack him. Ginny just stared at him as he walked behind his mother to following her to the back of the tavern. Absently she slipped her hand in her pocket and a sliver of one of her dreams slithered to the front of her mind. A dream that she wouldn't dare repeat to anyone but her journal, not even Luna.

Draco slowly lifted his head up and looked at her for what she knew could have only been a brief moment, but seemed like at least a lifetime. Her eyes locked with his and she could have sworn she saw the same dream in his mind. She felt her chest tighten and chills shivered over her skin. He blinked his eyes and tilted his head slightly, his face devoid of any emotion, but his eyes filled with it. Ginny's butter beer went crashing to the floor sending the glass shattering in a million different directions, much like she felt when she would wake from her dreams of Draco Malfoy.

The connection was lost when the glass hit the stone floor and Luna yelped, as did Mrs. Weasley. Draco just looked briefly at his feet then back to Ginny before he gave her a quick nod of the head, an acknowledging glance before he sat down next to his mother sinking back into the shadows of the tavern.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Luna asked as the bar keeper sent over a waitress to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied a little distracted as she glanced to the back of the tavern.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a low voice as she and Mr. Lovegood joined the two of them at their table, "I think it is time we are going." Her head indicated that the cause was the two patrons who just entered the bar.

"Yes Luna, we should get going to," he interjected with an agreeing tone; "you and Ginny will get to see each other in a few days."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement; she was feeling very weird about what just happened. She hugged Luna and Mr. Lovegood before they parted ways in the tavern, sneaking one last fleeting look at Draco Malfoy before she and her mother left.

As Ginny checked her list for the fifth time making sure she had gotten everything she needed, she realized that for the fifth time she had forgotten something. Her mind was wandering every little bit back to the Leakey Cauldron and none other than Draco Malfoy. She kept excusing the incident as sneaky case of Legillimencay, but she knew better. She wasn't very good at it anyway, but this was different than that. She got a feeling from him, a feeling of shock and overwhelmed emotion, even if it was only a brief one. What happened in the Leakey Cauldron was downright affecting, it literally had her shaken. Somehow she was connected to Draco Malfoy, not just the watch that he sent her, it was more than that, she couldn't explain it, but it was more, more than a dream, much more.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Fresh Air**

Draco watched as Ginny Weasley's mother ushered her and the Lovegood's from the Leaky Cauldron, he knew she had felt the same connection that he had and no doubt it disturbed her. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well either. Maybe the same wild dreams had been plaguing her too. If he didn't know better he would say that he could see her most recent dreams at the forefront of her mind. The same dreams that he himself had been having.

Draco had not been well since he had been forced to relive the memories of what happened on the tower with Dumbledore, himself and Snape. The Dark Lord saw fit to make an example of him when he wanted to show how not to perform a task set forth by him. He was still having a hard time grasping it all. There was no way he could believe all that he was told had transpired in the last weeks—months—year.

Then there was his mother and her decision to support the Order behind his father's back. Of course he chose to follow her, but that meant he also had to be a double agent to protect his father with the Dark Lord. There wasn't anything that was said that he didn't second guess his answer, hoping he hadn't given himself or his mother away to his father or the Dark Lord. And not to forget Snape, who seemed to always know too much about everything, including himself.

"I know you have come here under great personal risk, and I apologize," his mother said softly to the man sitting across from them.

"As have you," he responded sincerely.

Draco looked up at the worn looking man sitting in front of him. Even for a black man Kingsley Shacklebolt was showing dark circles under his eyes, and thin lines etched his full lips. Even through all his obvious fatigue Shacklebolt was a distinguished looking man and the kindness in his eyes far exceeded any man Draco had ever known, except perhaps Dumbledore.

Not paying very much attention to the conversation his mother was having with the man, Draco let his eyes rove the tavern constantly looking for those that might be watching them. Lord Voldemort didn't trust anyone, and he was constantly having his followers followed, even his most loyal. Most of the time his Aunt Bellatrix was sent to tag along with his mother, but today it was his job. His father insisted that he accompany his mother to Diagon Alley for a bit of school shopping.

School, something that Draco was not looking forward to at all. He knew that if people weren't so scared of getting a visit from the Death Eaters they would have cursed him in broad daylight for revenge of what happened. Even though from what he had read in the Prophet and had been told on a daily basis, he didn't actually kill the old man, he just let all the Death Eaters in the school to help distract Potter and the other's and then Snape did the deed himself. Something about the whole thing didn't sit well with him.

Then there was the fact that he couldn't get Ginny Weasley out of his thoughts, and just how he ended up with that watch of hers was a mystery to him. And on top of all that was going on, he was told by his father that he had a new mission at school this year, a mission involving the youngest Weasel. And if that wasn't enough his mother wants him to make sure that he do all that is in his power to protect her at school this year, as hear say would have it that Potter and his sidekicks wouldn't be returning to school this year. So Draco had a full plate, protect Ginny Weasley from himself. Yes he could tell this would be a great school year indeed. Often he thought he might just jump off the same tower that Dumbledore fell from and end it all, then that way he wouldn't have to live up to anyone's expectations.

"Draco," his mother whispered in a barely audible voice, "he asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, a bit preoccupied." Draco looked back around at Kingsley.

"Understandable son," Kingsley said in his low velvety voice. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not really," he answered honestly. "But I will, don't worry."

"You should know that if you double cross us on this, the wrath of the Weasley clan will be far worse than anything the Dark Lord could ever hail upon you." Kingsley narrowed his eyes on him. "Arthur has been made aware of the situation, but only him; he did not want the other's to know."

Draco tapped his fingers on the table; he wished he could order a fire whiskey right about now.

"I understand," Draco said solemnly. "But you should know that my utmost concern is the safety of my mother."

"Understood." The man nodded his head with a straight lipped expression. "We will contact you after the start of school term."

Draco nodded his head. He felt like he had had this conversation with a member of the Order once before. It was such a strange déjà vu that shivers ran down his spine.

"Watch your back son," the man added just before he disappeared from his seat.

The next few days were long and tiring for Draco, he was now welcoming the start of school term at least he wouldn't have to hear the Dark Lord's droning twenty-four-seven. His mother and father was such a ball of nerves that he kept to his room mostly, the servants brought his meals to his room and he avoided the Death Eaters clan as much as possible.

Draco was in his room reading over his school list packing everything himself in his trunk as not to forget anything, when a sultry knock rapped at his door.

"Come in," Draco said as he placed his school books in his trunk.

"Getting ready for school are we? I do so miss the days of the terrorizing of ickle first years." His Aunt Bellatrix sauntered into his room closing the door behind her. She looked like death warmed over, very thin and with a hint of insanity about her.

Draco looked up at his aunt with her wide eyes and sickly smile. "I'm sure you do Aunt Bella."

A high pitched giggle escaped her glossy red lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," Draco asked politely as he placed a few more things in his trunk.

"You should let the servants do that Draco." She gestured to the trunk and his placing things in it.

"They might leave something out that I need."

"That's my nephew, always thinking ahead." She perched herself on the edge of his bed. "Unlike your father."

Draco didn't respond. He knew that his father and aunt had never seen eye to eye on many things. Although he didn't agree with the path his father had chosen he was still his father.

"You know you are very lucky that the Dark Lord still sees fit to entrust you yet again with such an important mission," said Bella coldly. "I mean after all you did fail his last one."

Draco just glanced at her sideways, still not saying a word.

"Arthur's daughter will not be an easy target Draco, she is the seventh child of a seventh child, and she is the first female Weasley to be born in many years."

"So I have been told," responded Draco smoothly, and placed box of green, black and silver hair ties in his trunk.

"If she ever figures out what she is capable of and she is not within our stronghold, it could be very devastating for the Dark Lord and his followers. That is why it is very important for you to succeed this time Draco, very important." Bellatrix grabbed Draco by the forearm, squeezing very tightly, tight enough he could feel her nails pressing into his flesh. "I do hope you have a plan."

"I've got it worked out," he answered, looking down where she had a tight hold on his arm. Just beneath her fingers he could see the black tattoo on his skin, it looked so dangerous and terrifying there.

Bellatrix released her grip on him. "I hope so Draco, not just for your sake either." She stood and smoothed her dress, which looked far to revealing for a daytime dress, you would have never caught his mother dead in that attire. "Oh and keep your eye on Snape, he may have everyone fooled, but not me."

"Are you still on that Auntie Bella," Draco said mockingly.

She looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Yes. Now hurry downstairs, there is someone I want you to meet. And please don't antagonize your father this evening. Be a good boy and hurry along."

Draco watched his Aunt leave his room and finished packing, and stuck his wand in his boot before heading down stairs. Obviously the Dark Lord wasn't there; he must have been on a highly important errand, something he couldn't trust a simple pee-on to do. As he reached the bottom floor of the Manor he could hear voices coming from the formal dining room, ones he didn't recognize.

Upon entering the room he could see his Aunt Bella talking to tall man with a bald head and broad shoulders. The full moustache gave him a muggle banker's appearance with the one monocle covering his eye. A deep voice accompanied the man, he sounded like bass drum when he spoke, this man he did not recognize. However the man next to her he did recognize, dark brown, wavy hair, combed over a balding spot that made it look more like a rug with bare spots, as Pansy Parkinson's father Arnaldo Parkinson.

Great if he was there that meant Pansy was somewhere close by.

"There you are Draco," Bellatrix said greeting him with wide smile. "I would like for you to meet Terrell Ulrick, a fellow wizard from the United States."

"Good afternoon young man," Terrell Ulrick turned and greeted him with a brusque nod of the head. "Your Aunt was telling me that this is your last year at Hogwarts."

Draco cleared his throat keeping eye over the man's shoulder looking for Pansy. "Yes, sir."

The man's attention was obviously distracted by something behind Draco. "Ah, there you are," he said motioning for someone to come forth.

Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing in the dining room door, beside her stood a slender girl of about Pansy's height, with a mass of curly, honey colored hair that spilled down past her shoulders. Her lips were redder than his Aunt Bellatrix's, if that was even possible. And she wore heavy painted lines on the tops of her clear green eyes. Very attractive Draco thought, but something about her screamed stay away.

Before he could do anything about it Pansy had latched her arm to his as Terrell was introducing his daughter.

"Cecelia this is Narcissa's son Draco," he said firmly.

She held out her hand, as if she were a princess or something. Draco took it and shook it in a sissy like manner; he wasn't going to kiss it.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a half smile as Pansy clutched harder to his arm.

"And you," she said tight lipped.

"Draco's mother and your mother were good friends when she lived here," Terrell informed her.

"Yes, I remember Nola," Bellatrix added idly.

"So Draco why don't you and Pansy take Cecelia on a tour of the gardens, they are beautiful this time of the year," Pansy's father said rather hurriedly, obviously trying to get them out of the room.

"Yes, that's a good idea Draco," Pansy agreed. "You look like you could use the fresh air."

Draco was beginning to feel that he was the only one not in on what was going on.

"When will Lucius be here?" Terrell asked impatiently.

"Always impatient aren't you Terrell," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered the room.

They all turned to see his father entering the room like he was king; Draco hadn't seen his father display that kind of confidence in a long time; especially if the Dark Lord was in the house, which could only mean one thing. Lucius had found him a new affair. His father shook Terrell Ulrick's hand firmly then nodded curtly to his Aunt and Pansy's father.

"Bella, Arnaldo," Lucius said pleasantly.

"And Cecelia," Lucius said smiling at the young woman taking her held out hand to his lips.

Something very strange happened, and if Draco hadn't been preoccupied with trying to remove Parkinson from his coat tail he might not have noticed it. When his father lifted her hand and kissed it gently, as he would any ladies hand, her eyes got brighter and she took in a sharp breath. She held her back more erect and poked her lips out causing them to be a little fuller than before, bringing her eyes to his, holding his gaze for the slightest intimate moment.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy?" she said in a much sultrier tone than she had greeted him with. Her eyes blinked slowly, before she averted them away.

"Cecelia, why don't you go on that tour of the garden now," Terrell suggested strongly.

She didn't say anything to her father; she smiled at his father--a lingering smile, then turned to him and Pansy. "Shall we?" her snooty voice returned and she exited the room ahead of him and Pansy.

Pansy looked at Draco with a confused look and shrugged her shoulders. But Draco wasn't confused at all. He would bet every last galleon that he had at Gringott's that his father was having an affair with Terrell Ulrick's daughter. He'd seen the look on the other woman's face before, bright eyes, pouty lips, shoulders back, chest out, yes he'd seen the look before, but never with someone half his age. The thought made his stomach churn slightly and then he thought of his mother. His mother accepted this about his father years ago, and he wasn't so sure that she didn't have an affair or two of her own. It was a wonder that he wasn't a total basket case.

Cecelia wasn't exactly chatty on their garden tour, which was fine with him, he just wished Pansy had taken the queue and put a binding charm on her mouth. As he walked around the garden with her and Pansy he could see what attracted his father to her. She was a looker and she was so cocky that even Draco was jealous. She cut Pansy with snide remarks many times over, and Pansy didn't even know she was bleeding. Draco did gather that she didn't care for her father or the family business, whatever that may be. The real question was what did she see in his father? He didn't know if he even wanted to remotely try to answer that question. Then he remembered Pansy telling him not long ago that she thought his father was sexy, when he asked her why she told him that money and power can do a lot of things for a person.

Later that evening when Draco was lying in his bed mulling over all the things that was going to be expected of him the next year, he got s bit of a sinking feeling. Knowing that at some point someone was going to find out about his double role, and would he have the baby Weasel convinced that he was on her side by then. He could only hope and pray that he could come through, if only for his mother's sake. It was going to take a lot of work to convince Weasley; he would just have to find a way to make her believe him, and how he wasn't sure yet. No doubt she would be feeling the animosity toward him that every other Gryffindor along with most of the Wizarding world felt.

Draco drifted off to sleep with Ginny Weasley on his mind, as he had every night since the incident on the tower.

The next morning the sky was gloomy in Wiltshire, Draco could see rain pelting the window outside. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his night stand and realized he had little more than an hour to get to King's Cross to catch the Hogwart's Express. Hastily he showered and dressed, barely having enough time to eat before he left. The day was already off to a bad start, his mother cried when he left, his father wasn't even there and Parkinson hadn't left his side since he arrived at King's Cross. He wished she wouldn't even bother trying. He wasn't interested in her and he never would be, knowing that she had only just been with Crabbe or Goyle the night before, or maybe even both. He had planned on getting to the station early so he could watch the Weasel for a bit, and make some sort of contact with her father, if nothing else but a quick nod or something.

He wasn't surprised to see that the station wasn't crowded; he had heard from Parkinson that a lot of kids wouldn't be coming back, and the first years were near to none. Draco only recognized about twenty first year students. Finally he was able to ditch Pansy and the other's just long enough to sit on a bench and clear his head, with a strong cup of coffee in hand, that's when he saw Lovegood getting on to the train, he thought he saw a touch of red hair in front of her. Taking a rushed drink of his hot coffee, Draco scalded his lip and then trashed the cup as he headed toward the car he saw Lovegood boarding.

As he boarded the train he caught sight of Lovegood and Weasley in front of her, they were entering into the compartment near the end of the car, which was only a few down from where he was. It was useless to try to talk to her now. He really should have thought about this a bit more. He could hear his name being said all over the place; his fellow Slytherin's praising his actions and well the others hoping to catch him off guard so they could crucify him as penance for the death of Dumbledore.

Weasley disappeared along with Lovegood, and Draco decided there wasn't anything he could do right now, so he reluctantly joined his house mates in the usual compartment taking his seat by the window. He stared out the window as the train started to move. He was far too consumed by all the events that had taken place over the last few months to be the least bit entertaining. He shirked Pansy as she sat beside him and kissed his cheek. He didn't have the patience or the want to deal with all of them right now.

The trip seemed to be the longest and most irritating he had ever had. Draco grew tired of the company in his train car. Pansy and her fawning over him; Goyle and Crabbe with their constant praise and need for reenactment of the night on the tower soon drabbled in his head. None of them had seen what Draco had this summer; the last few weeks Draco had witnessed the most gruesome and horrifying things that no man should have to see. Needless killing and torturing, his stomach churned at the thought. He knew that he was not cut out for the same life as his father, nor would he be a follower of The Dark Lord. Personally he hoped Potter accomplished his mission soon. Although he had agreed to a mission this school term only to keep his mother safe.

Suddenly Draco rose to his feet.

"Where you heading off to darling?" Pansy drawled as she stood up pressing her body into his back as he stopped at the door. Her stale breath reeked of Firewhiskey and he could smell the cheap cologne that Goyle bathed in on her.

"You lot are getting on my bloody nerves, I need some fucking peace and quiet." He opened the compartment door and slid through without any further questions.

Draco quickly made his way through the loud corridors. He endured death stares from most of the students as he passed. He finally made it to the very back car, there were very few students on the back car and he was thankful for that.

Just as he was about to step out onto the back of the train he caught glimpse of a familiar redhead sitting alone in the last compartment on the train; he wished she had, had enough bloody decency to close the door if she was going to cry like that. Something about crying women made his stomach lurch. Against his better judgment he paused briefly to hear that she wasn't alone in the compartment.

"It will all work out for the best Ginny," said a dreamy voice.

Draco shifted his stance slightly; he could see the big eyed Lovegood move across the compartment, to comfort her, no doubt she was mourning over Potter leaving her behind. For a brief moment a slight guilt crept over him; he shouldn't be eaves dropping, but it wasn't the conversation that interested him. If she knew he was standing just feet from her, she would most likely hex him into next week. But he was sent back to school for one reason and one reason only; to protect her, and his mother. Draco had never struggled with these kinds of emotions and doubts before it was all new to him, it all made him rather sick to his stomach.

"I know Luna, I just feel like I should be doing my part, out there, not here."

"You will be doing your part; the students will need someone to lead them now that Dumbledore is gone. They will need Dumbledore's Army to help them through," the dreamy voice stated.

"I'm being petty aren't I?" The redhead snubbed and wiped her nose with a tatty old kerchief. "I've tried to get over it, not be jealous that they are out there doing so much for the Order, for the cause."

Draco cocked his head slightly, just watching her. Her eyes were red and she had a nose to match. She looked as if she had been crying since she got on the train. He never noticed how thin and petite she was, she looked sort of pitiful, her head in her hands and a tissue clutched between her fingers. And those freckles, was it possible for one to have so many freckles? Then he let his mind stray far from any rational thoughts for a man in his precarious position.

"No, you just want to do your part is all," Lovegood reassured her. "And you are. You are safer doing it at Hogwarts," Luna paused, "even Harry thinks so."

Ginny stood and Draco fell back a little bit so as not to be in total view; although this hampered his vision of Luna. He should have just moved on and out onto the caboose for the fresh air he had come to get in the first place.

"I know Harry knows best," the red head was extremely sarcastic, so sarcastic that it surprised Draco.

She removed her obviously hand-me-down shirt and opened her satchel grabbing out a school uniform. Draco's eyes roamed over what he could see of her breast and shoulder, her long hair falling carelessly down her back. She slipped her pale, skinny, freckled arms into the cotton of the oxford and then turned around looking out the window again, leaving the shirt unbuttoned he could see her reflection in the glass.

"Ginny, I didn't mean it like that," the blonde defended herself. "You know we all need to stick together this year." Lovegood leaned forward a bit; Draco could see her long blonde hair fall over her shoulders.

The Weasel flipped her hair and then pinned it with some tacky hair pins that Draco was sure came from a second hand shop, she then removed her pants. Draco's mouth went dry and he felt a sudden pressure in his groin. Who knew the Weaselette had a body to kill for under all her robes and quidditch attire. He tried to swallow as she continued to stand there, her bright orange knickers hugging her bum making it hard to look elsewhere.

"I know you didn't," said the Weasel, as she grabbed a pair of socks and sat down on the bench to put them on. With one leg hiked up on the bench Draco had a clear view of the thin piece of fabric that barely covered the flesh between her legs. The pressure in his trousers became nearly defiant as he stood there and stared.

The blonde was obviously changing into her school uniform as well, but she was out of site on the other part of the compartment; Draco could catch a glimpse of her clothing every now and then. The Weasel huffed as she sat there what seemed like forever with her legs in a bend pulling her socks on. He adjusted the tightness around his neck running his fingers between his collar and flesh.

"I'm just a bit frustrated Luna." She stood and took her skirt from her satchel. Draco thought she would never get it pulled up over her lovely hips. Finally to his relief she buttoned her shirt and zipped the skirt. "I have been having all these bizarre dreams about Dr—about someone I shouldn't—oh never mind. How about some sweets from the trolley; courtesy of Harry?" She grabbed a velvet drawstring bag from her satchel.

Draco had to think quickly, if she caught him there she definitely would curse him into oblivion, especially if she knew that he had been watching her dress so he slipped back just a bit more. The compartment door slid open and he deliberately walked into the redheaded witch, pretending not to be watching where he was going; she lost her balance and he caught her by the elbow.

"Sorry," she apologized before she realized it was him.

"No pardon me," he drawled, still gripping her elbow.

Once she got her bearings she yanked her elbow from his grip. "Just watch where you're going next time Malfoy." She looked flustered and bothered, but not in the way she would have normally. She almost looked embarrassed, like a little kid whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. Her cheeks were now a deep shade of red; he could almost feel the heat from them.

Draco said nothing to the two girls as he curtly bowed his head in another apology and then gestured for them to continue before him. Reluctantly the Weasel and Lovegood moved along the narrow corridor in front of him. He didn't move, he stood at the back of the car and watched them. Lovegood opened the door to cross to the next car and the Weasel turned her head slightly looking over her shoulder. She looked as if she were about to say something to him, but then thought better of it, turned and headed through the doors to the next car with her sidekick.

Draco let out a breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding as she disappeared. He suddenly became warm and really needed the fresh air that he had initially came to get.

* * *

Okay, from this point on there is little to no cannon. As we all know that there is not a chance in hell that Ginny and Draco get together in the real J.K. world. Not that the fiction is or was truly canon. I am just making it clear that it is officially an AU...yeah fanfiction! I hoe you enjoyed the update.

LM- Celestial


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**The Astronomy Tower**

Ginny closed the door behind her as she and Luna entered the next car, her bag of money in hand. The trolley wasn't far ahead of them and she could see Neville giving the witch a handful of coins and retrieving a handful of candy and sweets. The car was filled with more students than the one she and Luna had been in earlier. The closer they got she realized the trolley was in front of a compartment full of Slytherin's.

"Maybe now with Dumbledore gone, we can get rid of all the trash at Hogwarts," Pansy Parkinson's voice carried down the corridor.

Ginny wanted to hex her so badly and she had to exercise great self control.

"Isn't that the truth, and not only the mud-bloods," Crabbe added. "If you ask me we should run off all the blood traitors."

"Yeah but we will have to get someone good in charge up at that bloody castle before that'll happen boys and girls." Gregory Goyle was lying on a bench with his head laid in Pansy's lap his feet propped in the window.

The more Ginny heard the more furious she became. She felt her grip on her wand tighten. One more comment she thought, and they will all wish they would have flown on their brooms back to school.

"Well you know I heard that Potter and his sidekicks weren't coming back to school this term." Pansy was now running her hand lazily through Goyle's hair.

"Good now it'll be easier than ever to knock a few of Dumbledore's Army out of the way," said a voice she didn't recognize.

"Starting with the Weaselette," Pansy said with venom.

Ginny was about to curse her when she felt a tight grip on her wrist and a hand on her waist.

"She's not worth it Weasley," whispered a familiar voice in her ear. The voice she had heard every night in her dreams since last term. "Although, I for one would be grateful to you, but trust me Parkinson's not worth getting sent home over or worse, detention."

Ginny didn't move; she knew Draco was right, damn him. She needed to stay calm; she didn't need to give her parents any reasons to bring her home. Furthermore she didn't want to put any more stress on Harry, not really. She took in a sharp breath and just stared at Parkinson, who obviously couldn't see her or Draco. She relaxed a bit and put her wand through her knotted hair.

"Your right, she isn't," she said in a low, growling voice reluctantly agreeing.

She could feel Draco's palm touching the bare skin on her wrist. It felt like he had laid hot coals on her skin, and it ran all the way through to her cheeks. His breath felt like steam from a hot shower on her ear. Ginny swallowed hard and attempted to speak but Draco cut her off.

"Meet me on the astronomy tower, midnight." His other hand pressed into the small of her back, just slightly underneath her shirt where it wasn't tucked in good.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at him; there was something about him that she had never seen before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something different. But before she could turn down the invitation he opened the door to the compartment beside her wide, where she could see everyone inside. She saw Goyle jump to his feet and a very ashen looking Pansy as she first saw Draco and then her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here," Draco demanded.

Pansy and Goyle began stammering explaining their selves to him; Ginny laughed silently.

All through the opening ceremony Ginny's thoughts were preoccupied with Draco. She would steal a glance at the Slytherin table periodically, noticing that he had sat near the end of the table with a clear view of her. Pansy also tried to glance his way, when she wasn't busy with Crabbe or Goyle.

It wasn't surprising that Snape had become Headmaster of the school, with a few new Death Eater teacher additions which Ginny was dreading ever so much. She was soon beginning to ponder going home in spite of herself. Neville was sitting next to her as was Luna, most every house except for Slytherin had banded together on three tables. The sorting didn't take very long either since there were only about fifteen first years to sort. She saw Cho sitting at the very back of the next table, looking as gloomy and miserable as ever. There were so many students who hadn't returned this year, it made her sad.

Finally the feast had ended and they were all sent to their respective dormitories. Seamus and a boy she recognized as fifth year Vince Sterling were chatting avidly about Harry as she entered into the common room. Both of them made brief eye contact with her as she passed by, which let her know that she must have been a topic of conversation between them at some point.

"Ginny," Seamus said rather quickly as he rose from his seat.

She turned to face him. It looked as if he had grown a foot over the summer.

"What's up Seamus," she tried to sound enthusiastic.

"How's it going?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Okay, I guess. Considering." Her lips had lost their smile.

"Heard from anyone lately?"

She assumed he was talking about Harry.

"No, nothing."

Seamus looked anxiously at his feet.

"Well, if you need anything Ginny, just let us know. 'Kay?"

"Thanks, I will." She smiled at them and then headed up to her dormitory.

As Ginny finished unpacking she glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearing midnight. Lying down in her bed she had decided it wouldn't be the best idea to take Draco up on his invitation. Closing her eyes with the incident on the train in the front of her mind, her body sank into the warmth and comfort of the bed and Ginny fell asleep quickly.

Sunlight filtered through the paned glass windows lighting the dormitory with an unwelcome light. Again as soon as she woke she quickly realized that her dreams were once again filled with Draco Malfoy. Ginny lifted her pillow and put it over her head just as she heard a furious knocking on the door followed by an agitated voice.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "Is everything okay dear are you alright?"

Ginny got to her feet too quickly, sending her head for a swim as she hurriedly walked across the room to open the door.

The sternness of McGonagall's face was enough to sober anyone up.

"Professor," Ginny greeted her wearily.

McGonagall pushed past Ginny and into her dormitory.

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked looking her over.

"I feel fine," she replied honestly, she just felt tired was all and her head was pounding. "Are you sure, you are as peeked as a vampire. Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey, just to make sure?" McGonagall placed her palm on Ginny's forehead.

"Yes ma'am," Ginny answered her.

"You should go see her before your next class, which is Potions, you have an hour. Here's your tentative schedule, you should come by and see me after lunch." She handed her the schedule.

Ginny glanced at the clock realizing she had missed her first class, which was obviously transfiguration. Professor McGonagall also looked over at the clock.

"Perhaps you should make sure it is working properly?" Then she turned and left Ginny alone in her dorm room.

Quickly Ginny dressed in her school uniform and made her way to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey. As she expected she was just over tired and Madame Pomfrey gave her a headache potion, and a quick bite to eat. Within minutes Ginny was feeling much better, and she then headed for her double potions in the dungeons with Slughorn.

Ginny hadn't looked at her schedule that closely, and didn't realize that double potions were with Slytherin. Just a bit overdue for the start of class, Ginny walked in with Slughorn giving his introductory speech of what he expected out of advanced potions.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley, I do hope you are feeling better," he said as the entire class turned in their seats to stare at her. "I've already spoken with Professor McGonagall." He smiled, his large moustache twitched as he did. "Please take a seat."

Ginny looked around Luna was already sitting with Seamus, that left, nope Neville wasn't in this class, her eyes darted around. Thank Merlin, Pansy was already sitting with Millicent—Crabbe and Goyle then her eyes found the only empty seat in the room.

Silently, with curious stares from the class, Ginny made her way to the only empty seat in class, next to Draco. Letting her bag slide off her shoulder to the floor, Ginny retrieved her parchment and quill and turned her attention to Slughorn.

"Now that we are all seated, look who is sitting next to you, this will be your partner for the year," announced Slughorn.

Ginny inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Don't worry if you and your partner are not at the same skill level," paused Slughorn, laughing his belly moving up and down, "but then again this is Advanced Potions, so I expect great works from all of you." His eyes landed directly on Draco and Ginny.

She dared not look anywhere else but at Slughorn. Suddenly her headache returned, and she couldn't hear anything for the rest of class. As she was trying to concentrate on everything but Draco she noticed that he had bandages around his hands, nothing too ominous looking but bandages none the less.

"What's with Draco?" Luna asked placing her napkin in her lap.

"Huh?" Ginny said quickly snapping her head up looking in the general direction of the Slytherin table.

Draco was staring at her, his face expressionless—expressionless to the otherwise unaware onlooker. Hastily she averted her eyes from him back to her schedule and plate of sparse food.

"How should I know," she said more defensively than she intended, Seamus and Luna didn't know she had dreamed about him all night.

"Wonder what happened to his hands," said Seamus as he turned back around facing Ginny. "Maybe Parkinson was a little too hot to handle." He laughed loudly at his own wisecrack, Luna giggled lightly. Ginny just looked at him with a censorious face.

"That is definitely not the mental picture I would like to start my afternoon with Seamus." She took a pitted cherry from her plate and crushed it between her teeth.

"Gin how come you to miss class this morning?" Luna asked seriously, "McGonagall was rather irritated."

"My head was spinning when I went to bed, said I was just over tired," Ginny answered somewhat honestly. "Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion for it this morning."

"So what kind of luck—you getting Malfoy for a potions partner," Seamus changed the subjects as quickly as he ate his food.

"What of it?" she again looked at Seamus with skepticism.

"Nothing, I just mean I wouldn't want the bloody bastard as my potions partner."

"Well you don't have to worry do you then?" Ginny placed her tentative schedule in her satchel then began to load it with the books she had spread out on the table. From the corner of her eye she saw Draco get up and leave the table, staring at her until he exited through the double doors, and Pansy staring after him. "I've got to see McGonagall about the rest of my schedule, then Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'll see you in Magical Creatures," Luna said cheerfully.

"I've got Charms then Creatures," Seamus chimed in.

Ginny hauled her satchel over her shoulder and left the Great Hall, heading for McGonagall's office on the first floor.

McGonagall was sitting at her desk, a staunch look plaguing her face.

"Come in Miss Weasley," she said not looking up from her papers. "Have a seat I'll be with you in a moment."

Ginny sat down and pulled her schedule from her bag and waited patiently for McGonagall to finish with her paper work. It seemed like it took forever to get her schedule worked out, and by the time she finished she was going to have at least three classes a day with Draco. Except on Friday's when she got an extra four hours study hall, and then the afternoon for Quidditch.

"Oh Ginny, we will need a new Captain this year," Professor McGonagall said as she removed her glasses and stood. "Would you be interested in taking Potter's place?"

"Sure," she said timidly. "Are you sure it's safe to still play Quidditch. I mean with all that is going on?"

"He can't take everything away from us can he?" she said disgusted. "You should set a date for tryouts and let me know."

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny grabbed her satchel and headed out into the near empty corridor.

The sun was shining brightly out filling the corridor with brilliant yellow light. Removing the pocket watch from inside her vest pocket she checked the time. She had a little more than thirty minutes before Magical Creatures started. She headed to the courtyard where she found a secluded spot beneath a tree to look over her schedule once more.

Someone sat beside her, facing in the opposite direction, their back to the sun.

"I didn't see you at breakfast?" Draco asked her smoothly.

"That could be because I wasn't there," she answered sarcastically.

"Or in transfiguration."

"I slept in."

"We need to talk Ginevra." She could hear him shifting on the stone bench.

"No Draco," she said stiltedly, "we don't."

Ginny stood and gathered her satchel again and made her way towards her next class.

The next few weeks were overwhelmingly hard with all the classes she was taking and setting Quidditch tryouts. Not to mention it was rather difficult to ignore Draco, not that he was being a chatty monkey but him just being there in her classes, made her ill. Most classes they weren't required to speak, but potions not only were they required to speak they were required to work together.

Every time he would tell her they needed to talk she quickly averted the conversation or simply ignored him all together. So far that had worked.

"You can't ignore me forever Ginevera." Draco placed the crushed bats wing in their cauldron for the Mandrake Draught.

Gently stirring the yellowish, putrid smelling liquid Ginny did in fact ignore him.

"You should add the stewed mandrake," she didn't look up as she spoke and continued stirring the liquid. "And please stop calling me Ginevera," her voice barely audible.

The contents in the cauldron turned from a putrid yellow to a thick mud looking brown, and Professor Slughorn commended them on their speedy success for the hundredth time.

"Once you bottle your concoction you two may be dismissed," he said cheerily, followed by groans from the rest of the class.

It didn't take them long to cork the liquid and turn it in to Slughorn where he displayed it proudly on his desk.

"Don't forget your essays on the ethics of using Memory Potions, due by Monday," he reminded them as they left the potion's classroom, Draco close on her heels as she made her way down the long dank corridor.

His steps closed in on hers, he was beside her now.

"Ginny," he said resolutely, and then he stopped abruptly in front of an abandoned Potions classroom and pulled her inside slamming the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyes wide.

"I need to talk to you, and if is the only way to do that," he said, his back leaned against the door, blocking her way out, "then so be it."

"Okay fine, you have five minutes Draco. Say whatever it is you need to say and that's it." She planted her hands on her hips.

As she stood there and looked at him, a deep feeling of déjà vu swept over her. But as quickly as it came it left.

"I need you to believe me when I tell you this," he started.

Crossing her arms over her chest now, Ginny stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I and my mother are part of the Order now," he blurted out in a low voice. "Apparently my mother has been working with them for some time now."

Ginny felt her jaw go slack; could she believe this.

"And now you are too?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, but I am still a Death Eater," he confirmed. "But my main concern is for my mother, her safety is most important to me."

"Do you think it wise to be a double agent these days?" She sat on the edge of a dusty old desk. "What about your father?"

"Nothing is wise these days, and my father doesn't know."

"Yet, he doesn't know yet."

"Right," he reiterated, "he doesn't know yet."

"So what does this have to do with me?" she asked, pressing her palms into the edge of the desk.

"Well, I know for a fact that you are a prime target for Death Eaters."

"I figured that was coming. You-know-who is so predictable."

"So I figure I could watch your back and you could watch mine."

As soon as he said the words the most provocative scene filled Ginny's mind. One from one of her many dreams of Draco, she felt her cheeks heat with the thought.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You will just have to be the judge of that yourself," he paused momentarily, as if he were mustering the courage for the next words that he wanted to say. "There is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Really," she said questioning him. "What would that be?"

"My invitation to meet me on the Astronomy Tower still stands." He ran his hand through his hair pulling back the green and silver tie that held loosely at the nape of his neck. "Wear this when you decide to accept, and I'll be there." He held out the hair tie.

Ginny took the tie from him and curled it tightly in her palm. He didn't say another word and then left the classroom leaving her alone and very much enlightened but confused.

Several weeks had passed since she had talked with Draco in the dungeons, and she still hadn't worn the tie he gave her. Really she had been too busy; Quidditch tryouts had been more trying than she had thought it would be, but finally she put together a suitable team. Now she had to go over everyone's schedules and try to organize sometime for practices.

It was the first trip to Hogsmeade and Ginny decided to wear the hair tie that Draco had given her. If she were lucky he would be so busy and preoccupied he wouldn't even notice she had it in. Carefully tying it in her thick hair she straightened her shirt and grabbed her heavy coat and ear muffs.

It had been an uneventful trip to Hogsmeade, and she didn't even see if Draco was there or not, as Luna and Neville were always in her view. They spent some time in the candy shop and in Rosmerta's catching up and talking about things like Herbology and The Quibbler.

Ginny had changed clothes when they returned from Hogsmeade, putting on some warm dry ones then settled in and started looking over the Quidditch practice schedule again. Looking at the clock, it was nearing midnight; she swallowed hard, again contemplating her standing invitation from Draco, wondering if he would actually be on the Astronomy Tower. Inhaling deeply she slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her wand sticking it through her barely knotted hair. Rummaging through her trunk she found the watch and slipped it in her pocket.

Exiting through the portrait hole against the advice of The Fat Lady, Ginny ignored her and headed in the direction of the Astronomy tower. Carefully she scaled the deserted corridors, making sure to take every shortcut and hidden passage that Fred and George had shown her. Finally she came to the Entrance Hall where Peeves was floating about the top of the House Points hourglass for Ravenclaw. Getting past him would be a bit difficult without him alerting the teachers; Peeves still loved getting the students into hot water whenever he could.

Glancing around the Entrance Hall, Ginny looked for something to distract the poltergeist. Finally she remembered the broom closet and flicked her wand slightly sending all the brooms and contents inside sailing across the floor. Peeves startled by the sudden overflow of brooms and mops began to wail and chatter. And as Ginny had hoped Filch wasn't too far away, and began yelling and chasing after him with Mrs. Norris at his heels.

Taking the opportunity to slip through the door leading to the Astronomy Tower unnoticed by either of them Ginny dashed across the entrance hall as fast as she could to disappear through the wooden door. This, as every other corridor of the castle was empty, cold and dark. Ginny wished she had grabbed her sweater, she had forgotten how cool the castle was at night. She couldn't risk using the lumos spell with her wand, so she took it slowly and let her eyes adjust to the dank dark of the corridor. Finally she reached the staircase to the Astronomy Tower and again took another deep breath, and started to climb her way to the top. Halfway to up she stopped and even went back down about fifty steps, before she bit back her doubt and continued upward. There wasn't any evidence that there had been a battle in this stairwell at the end of last school term. At last she reached the iron door that lead out on to the ramparts and all the things that Harry had told them vividly played in her head. She got a sickening feeling as her hand latched onto the ring of the door and pulled it open.

Once outside she could see Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack. The view was breath taking. The Parapets were casting intimidating shadows over the floor of the tower. Slowly, Ginny walked closer to the edge to where it was obvious that Dumbledore fell from. Again vivid scenes that Harry had painted for them played through her mind, her mouth went dry. Momentarily she had forgotten why she was even there, and then a smell of something burning filled her nostrils; tobacco.

Turning around she could see a figure sitting against the far wall in the deepest shadows the ramparts had to offer, knees pulled up and a bright red light in the center of the cigarette she could smell burning. Smoke was sifting up in thin streams, curling in tight circles before dissipating out into the night. The heart coal grew brighter as she heard the intake of a deep breath, then a hefty cloud of smoke rose into the air.

"You know," he said then taking another drag off the cigarette, "I can't remember anything that happened up here."

She took a step forward.

"I've heard it time and time again," he said in a disturbed tone. "But no matter how many times I hear it, see it, I still can't fathom it."

Steadily she moved closer, until she could see him clearer. The cigarette was resting casually between his finger's waiting to be inhaled again, the gold foil filter shining in what little light there was. His face was disgruntled, irritated at his own words as he looked straight ahead, not making eye contact with her.

"And why pray tell," he said moving his hand to his mouth again; "did I have your watch?"

"So you _were_ the one who sent it to me." Ginny remained standing above him, looking down at the profile of his face. "And coincidently I had never seen it before."

He looked up at her and she could clearly see the confusion in his eyes.

"So it isn't yours then?" He flicked the ashes from the end of his cigarette.

"I don't know, maybe." Ginny didn't want to reveal too much to him, and she pulled the watch from her pocket inside her vest then sat on the stone floor beside him.

"You're sure you've never seen it before." He turned his head to face her. She could now smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

"No, I can't honestly say that I haven't." The watch lay gently in her palm. "You know, that is a terrible habit." Her hand gestured to the nearly used cigarette. "And it _is_ against school rules."

"School rules," he said indifferently. "And yet here you are, on the Astronomy Tower, in the middle of the night."

"Why did you really stop me that day on the train?" she asked solidly. It was something she had wanted to ask him for a while now.

"Like I said, Parkinson's not worth it." He stubbed out his cigarette beside him and then lifted a small silver flask and put it to his lips.

"Is that all?" she asked disbelievingly, as he licked a drop of fire whisky from his lips.

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a gold tin from beside him, removing another cigarette from inside.

"No," he replied determined, "it's not."

There was a long pause as Ginny waited for him to light his smoke and continue with his explanation.

"That day in the Leakey Cauldron," his voice was dry now. "I saw it there in your eyes."

She inhaled a sharp breath, and her leapt in her throat.

"What are you talking about?" she could feel her nostrils flare as she spoke.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, and don't try to pretend you don't Weasley."

She knew what he was talking about. The dream she had the night before they went to Diagon Alley, the dream she had had every night since, a very intimate dream. The kind of dream that indeed left you shattered when you had to wake from it. Her face flushed, she was glad it was dark. She stood so quickly that it made her dizzy from the rush of blood to her head.

"I shouldn't have come here," she said in an uncomfortable tone and put the watch back in her pocket. She started to speak to him again, but thought better of it, and headed for the door of the tower.

He got to his feet so fast that she didn't even see him, and he grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face him. Once again her breath was quick and she had never realized how vulnerable putting your hair up in a twist made you. It exposed all the places that were hidden when it was down; her neck, the slope of her shoulders, the rise of her breasts. He was squeezing her arm tightly, but not uncomfortably.

"You're hurting my arm." She half heartedly wriggled in his grip.

This was just how her dream started.

He stared at her silently for a mere moment before he asked with all the confidence in the world, "Are you afraid of me Weasley?"

"Oh, the arrogance," she said trying to sound convincing, "of course I'm not afraid of you."

The fact was she was afraid, but not _of_ him, it was rather confusing.

"Your eyes tell me different Weasley."

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine.

"I have a name. And no I am not afraid."

"You should be?" his voice was a bit more edgy now; the fire whiskey was strong on his breath. "I am."

He let go of her arm and stepped closer still until Ginny was backed against the wall of the rampart. But he wasn't touching her, was it even possible for someone to be so close and not actually touch you?

"Why's that Malfoy?" her tone was a bit more broken.

"You had the dream too Ginevra," he said softly as he put one hand on the stone behind her leaning in. "I know you did, there's no use in lying about it. It was there in the Leakey Cauldron and it is here now, in your eyes."

"Draco," she sounded like her throat had glue in it.

Two scars on his left cheek marred the otherwise beautifully smooth skin. She had seen it in her dream, and there it was in front of her as plain as the nose on his face.

"Somehow Ginevra, we are connected, you have plagued my thoughts and dreams for weeks now, why is that?"

Ginny pressed her palms flat against the stone wall behind her.

"I—I—don't know." She closed her eyes, and her dream continued to flash in her mind. Her eyes flipped open. He was still there, so close to her. She could actually see the chords in his neck flex, and his Adam's apple move when he swallowed. Never before had she noticed that his hair was that long. He brought his other hand up and let the back of his hand glide down her warm cheek. The menacing tattoo on his arm caused her to shudder.

"I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am," he said moving in even closer. "And somewhere deep inside I know you know that."

"I don't know anything anymore," she admitted, feeling like a dam of emotion was about to break. "Everything I thought I knew…

Just move Ginny, she thought. Scoot away, go back to your dormitory; turn your back on him—this—dream. Wake-up!

But this wasn't a dream; she was awake—wide awake.

Just then he lowered his face even closer, she could see the dark circles around his eyes from poor sleep, the lines on his forehead from worry. Another, older scar set at the corner of his mouth, and what she thought to be a tiny diamond earring in his ear. Those things told stories about him, storyteller's stories, lulling her in to listening, caring. Ginny didn't think she wanted to know so much about Draco Malfoy, and the least bit of curiosity, and she was done for.

Slowly his lips touched hers, and there was a tingling warm, like cinnamon candy streaking through her blood. Then his head tilted slightly and there was _friction_. It overwhelmed Ginny even more than the lips of Draco Malfoy's touching hers. Her lips parted when she struggled for breath and that's when the situation as a whole got really out of hand. Deepening his kiss, his tongue darted in her mouth and a thousand wild images battled through her mind. Though the images weren't from her they were from him—nakedness and intertwined limbs, hands holding, shared laughter, crying, and children. What was this black magic?

As much as she wanted to pull away, push him away, she didn't. Suddenly her hands were everywhere, grabbing, touching, and pulling him closer to her. The weight of his body was pressing her against the wall, nearly suspending her in air. This was all too much, she was surely going to hell for this, she was going to die for this—this—treachery; yet the thought of actually breaking contact with this man, this vulnerability, was heartbreaking.

The bells and whistles slowly invaded her senses and she pulled back to see an expression of devastation on his face as deep as she felt in her core that it suddenly had to come to an end. Yet he wasn't moving, she realized he had a firm grip on her, his hands around her exposed neck, his thumbs pressing deeply into her jaw line. Every place he had touched her was on fire, she could feel the heat radiating from her through to him warming her like a stone in the sun.

He was breathing heavily, each breath passing down to her breast, which suddenly became painfully sensitive.

"Let go of me," she said.

"I don't think I can." His eyes were locked with hers, his hands still on her face.

She pushed at him and barely slid from between him and the stone wall. He fell forward sinking back to the floor of the tower as if he had no strength to stand.

"This—never happened Draco," she said finitely."Do you hear me," her voice was louder, "never happened. And it will never happen again."

Now she was afraid.

Ginny stumbled toward the stairs and barely made her way back down, she nearly fell four times. All the way back to her dorm, her head was clouded, she was weak, as if she hadn't eaten in days, like she hadn't walked in years. She couldn't give into this—dream. That is all it was meant to be a dream. Dreams aren't real. He must have put some sort of spell on that damned watch. That had to be it; a spell that no one could detect. Even to her that sounded too farfetched.

Finally she plopped down in her bed, and not a minute too soon. Her legs were protesting carrying her any further. She stared up at the canopy, the incident still so fresh in her mind, her body still warm yet weakened. The fire whiskey was still fresh in her mouth; she could even taste the tobacco from his cigarette.



Draco was real tonight, he wasn't a dream and he was right she was afraid. Afraid that she enjoyed it, afraid that if felt right, but mostly afraid that she might not feel again like she did when he kissed her tonight.

* * *

_**AN:**_

Remember the rest of the story will show little to NO CANON. It will basically twist around to meet the requirements of my mind and to suit this story. So all the scenes and incidents may or may not be correct. Thanks!


	45. Chapter 45

**Language WARNING: This chapter has a bit of foul language--it seemed right for the conversation. Usually not my thing. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45

**No Apologies Necessary…**

Draco sat on top of the Astronomy Tower for hours it seemed like before he was able to gather the strength to head back to his dormitory. He nearly got caught by Peeves and Filch twice before he made it back into the safety of his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he could still feel the singe of her skin touching his. His lips felt as if they had been chapped for days, cracked and burning. Rummaging through his bedside table he finally found some ointment that he hoped would soothe the smoldering feeling that Weasley had left on them.

His hands were burning again, where he had touched her face, just like on the train. What was the magic she possessed? Did she really have a magic she wasn't aware of? He couldn't imagine her not noticing the severity of the burning of her skin when he touched her. As the thoughts pillaged his head he took his wand and did his best to heal the burns that were visible on his palms and thumbs. As the cool water like substance seeped into his flesh he sighed at the relief it had brought. These were more severe than last time and he would have to see Madame Pomfrey in the morning. Right now he had to close his eyes and try to figure out what just happened.

Removing his shirt laying it at the foot of his bed, he tried to answer so many questions he had now. None of which he could come up with a legitimate answer to. Or none that made any sense to him in any shape, form or fashion. Just as he sat down to take off his shoes he heard a voice behind him.

"Where've you been?" Goyle said as he entered the dorm room and crossed to his own four poster bed.

"Since when do my whereabouts concern you Goyle?" Draco answered placing both boots under the edge of his bed.

"You know if you have no interest in Pansy the least you could do is tell her." Goyle was now undressing laying his shirt over the drying rack.

Draco turned and looked at him and laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"I don't know how to make it any clearer to her Goyle," he sneered, pulling up the green silk pajama pants, he had removed from the dresser drawer. "But you seem to be helping her get over it well enough. I'm sure she'll be fine in no time."

"Yeah, well she thinks you have feelings for her," commented Goyle in a jealous tone. "She wouldn't think that if you hadn't given her reason to last term."

Last term Draco thought; something he couldn't remember anything of.

"Lay off Goyle," said Draco indignantly.

"She see's you looking at the blood traitor Weasel." Gregory Goyle was now sitting on the edge of his own bed looking down at his feet, as if he were afraid to look at Draco. "Hell we all do. What gives Draco, why are you so obsessed with the Baby Weasel?"

"You know the assignment set to me from Lord Voldemort, Goyle," he said. "Or have you forgotten."

"Bullshit Draco!" Goyle raised his voice, his jaw clenching. "What I see isn't about any fucking assignment from Lord Voldemort." His chest puffed out with a deep breath and slight fear.

Silence.

"You two act like you have had some secret love affair that you don't want anyone to know about or something," said Goyle accusingly, menacingly.

More silence.

"Excuse me," responded Draco finally in a dangerous tone, making no effort to mask his irritation. "Have you lost your damn mind Goyle?"

Draco was so flabbergasted that he didn't even hear Crabbe enter the room behind him.

"Ask Crabbe, he even thinks you've been acting weird. We all see you whispering to her in potions, looking at her in the Great Hall, watching her in all our other classes."

Draco spun around to see Vincent Crabbe standing there just observing the situation.

"I told you Goyle leave me out of it," he said holding up his hand as he passed between the two of them and to his bed.

"Weasley is my potions partner, nothing more," Draco said loudly, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Goyle. "You know what Goyle," huffed Draco heavily, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

The door opened again, Blaize Zabinni apparently returning from a late night snogging session with an unsuspecting fifth year.

"Can you guys keep it down up here," he said irritated, "or are you trying to wake the whole castle?" He looked at Draco, and then lifted his eyebrows as his eyes fell upon the raw flesh of his hands.

Draco waved his hand indicating he was through talking. "Believe whatever you want Goyle." He walked back to his bed and plopped down on the edge. "I really don't give a damn."

Goyle hissed around as if he was going to say something else, but to Draco's relief he stomped off back to his side of the room. Draco knew this wasn't the end of this conversation.

Draco didn't sleep worth a damn that night. He kept dreaming of Weasley, and her lips on his, setting his entire body in flames. Finally, after five long hours of the night the sun crept into the room, forcing him out of bed. He was glad he was an early riser, even on the weekends. He glanced quickly over the beds in the room, he wasn't surprised to find Goyle's empty.

As he dressed from head to toe in his usual black attire, which consisted of a black button down, black jeans it was the weekend after all he could be casual, and black boots he grabbed his cloak, hat, gloves and wand then headed for the hospital wing. As he walked down the nearly empty corridors he pondered how he was going to get Weasley off by herself today, he needed to see her, hopefully talk to her. Maybe the daylight would take away the never ending ache he had for her in the darkness of his dreams.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey greeted him cheerily. "What brings you in today?"

He held his hands out to her.

"What happened this time, I hope it wasn't more of the Weasley's concoctions," she said looking at him auspiciously.

Draco laughed nervously; it was a Weasley concoction but not the kind she was thinking.

She didn't say anything as she mended his hands, and then gave him some ointment for his severely chapped lips.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," he said graciously rubbing some of the rose smelling ointment on his lips then putting the pot in his pocket and headed for the exit.

Draco made for the Great Hall, he needed something to wake him up, and maybe he could manage some triple shots of caffeine from the kitchen into the hot chocolate. He could smell the sweet chocolate lacing the air as he walked to the back of the Slytherin table. As he approached he noticed that Blaise had managed to drag himself from bed and get breakfast. It was odd to see him up at such an early hour on the weekends.

"You're up early," Draco said as he sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, usually not my cup of tea you know," he half muttered, "but seeing as I am tired of listening to heated conversations of you and Weasley, I decided some breakfast might not be a bad idea."

"Goyle should leave well enough alone," Draco mumbled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Listen Draco," Blaise said sincerely, "I don't know what's going on with you lately, and I won't ask. But if I were you I would watch your back and that of your girlfriend's too." He looked Draco in the eye. "Goyle is—he's," he paused again and dropped his toast on his plate, then looked back at Draco, "just watch your back."

Blaise didn't say another word and then got up and left the table leaving Draco by himself. He had peace and quiet for his entire meal. He was the only one at the Slytherin table, and there were few others in the hall altogether. He saw Chang sitting with a few other Ravenclaws, Lovegood being one of them, and a few Hufflepuffs. No Gryffindors yet.

As Draco finished off his fourth cup of hot chocolate his view was obstructed by long black hair and red glossy lips, and the sweet smell of chocolate was quickly replaced by the strong smell of flowers. Pansy reached over and took some sausage from the center of the table, placing them on her plate with toast and jam.

"Good morning Draco," she said sickly sweet.

Goyle had obviously discussed their disagreement with her.

He just looked up at her and waited.

"I hope you slept well," she continued. "I was hoping to get to talk to you last night, but you disappeared right after we got back from Hogsmeade, yesterday."

"Well, here I am. Talk," he responded insincerely, looking at her lazily until his attention was diverted.

This didn't go unnoticed by Pansy. She twisted in her seat to see Ginny walking across the room to join her friend Lovegood. She seemed to be moving in slow motion as she sat down and began to chat with the others at her table. Her skin was flawless, except for the vast amount of freckles on her cheeks; nothing, no burns, no marks, not even reddened lips.

Draco tried to avert his eyes back to Parkinson, but he didn't do it soon enough.

"Did your disappearance have anything to do with Weasley?" she demanded, her nostrils flaring. "What were you sitting watching her from the shadows somewhere?" her tone was infuriated more than hurt. "Like some little peeping Tommi?"

"I see you and Goyle have been talking," he said rolling his eyes.

"_At least he talks to me Draco_," she purred vehemently. "And that's more than I can say for you."

"_Talking,_ is that what you're doing in the secret corridors until two a.m.?"

She looked at him incredulously.

"Draco what's with you lately? You aren't the same, did something happen that you aren't telling me about, because I sure as hell would like to know." Her nostrils were flaring again; she was contemplating her next words thoughtfully. "I thought we were, you and I—well…

"Thought we were what Pansy?" His eyes narrowed.

"I thought we were together Draco," she stated, her eyes glossy and her fingers gripping her silver tightly in her hand.

"Whatever gave you that idea," he almost laughed, but kept his voice even in spite. "I have done everything but say that I am not interested in you since midsummer, what do you want me to do, tattoo it on my forehead?"

Draco felt a sudden sting on his cheek, and then warmth of coco seeping to his scalp.

Pansy hastily left the dining hall, and everyone was now looking at Draco, including Weasley, who had such a whimsical look on her face as she looked on. She smirked at him then went back to her friends ignoring him like everyone else had gone back to doing.

As dignified as he could Draco wiped the sticky, sweet chocolate from his face and then did a drying charm on himself, with a few people still starring at him.

"What are you looking at," he hissed at a poor first year at his table.

The poor little girl looked quickly away.

Pushing away from the table he left the Great Hall barely looking in Weasley's direction as he did so. She was trying not to let anyone see that she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He smiled to himself and pushed through the huge doors out into the Entrance Hall.

As he strode down the drafty corridors to the courtyard, he thought that maybe he could have done that a bit better. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so insincere with Parkinson. He would try to smooth things out with her later, maybe. Draco continued through the courtyard and down to the lake's edge. Maybe there, he could get some peace and quiet. He was sure that if he returned to his common room there would be a confrontation of some sort with someone.

Almost a fortnight had passed since the incident on the Astronomy Tower and he hadn't so much spoken a word to anyone, not even Weasley in potions. And she wasn't exactly being a Chatty Charlie either. He figured it best to simply ignore everyone, that way maybe Goyle and Parkinson would back off and give him a bit of room. He didn't want to do anything drastic, and if he were going to keep his promise to the Order and still be able to fool his father he would have to keep his lines open with Ginny. He was beginning to think that a one way broom flight to the Middle East just might be the answer. A person could get lost in the desert.

As Draco pondered his options, he dressed quickly, heading for the hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey to check his hands. After his brief visit with the good nurse, he decided to head down to the Quidditch Pitch, the first match of the season would be between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in a few days, a match he was quite looking forward to.

As he walked out onto the pitch, the sun was giving way to thick thunderheads threatening heavy rain. A chilly breeze ruffled the brightly colored leaves that had made their way to the bottom of the pitch. Removing the black tie from his hair he let it fly loosely in the gentle wind, the air was thickening with rain as the clouds continued their flight across the sky. Lightening struck the far end of the pitch; he looked up as if he were waiting for the sky to fall.

Everything felt so off, so out of place—Goyle was right, Pansy was right, he hadn't been himself. But they didn't understand, they couldn't understand what had been plaguing him, nor did he want them to know or understand. And what did Zabini mean about watching his back and Weasley's too? Then vivid images of Weasley invaded his thoughts and all he could see was a flash of red and gold—and blood? A sudden chill ran the length of his spine in the mass of tangled red and pale blood stained skin vision.

Unexpectedly a heavy scent of heather and fire filled his nostrils, it was a familiar smell, one he had smelled time and time again, yet he hadn't smelled at all.

"You should get out of the weather, it's going to rain soon, you'll get soaked," said a smooth, faintly concerned voice behind him.

Draco chuckled to himself, and turned around to see Ginny Weasley standing just a few yards behind him, her fiery hair scantly covering her face in the breeze. Her neck sporting a Gryffindor scarf, hands shoved in her pockets, and a thin smile on her lips.

"I know a few good drying charms," he replied, then turned back around and squatted down running his hands through the grass.

He could hear Weasley walking towards him, the heather smell getting stronger. She squatted next to him.

"I saw you leaving the hospital wing this morning," she said even more concerned. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She had been spying on him.

"Just a case of chapped lips," he said unconvincingly.

"Chapped lips," she questioned him, "you went to see Pomfrey for chapped lips?"

He stood, she followed, it began to mist, the wind blowing a little harder now.

He looked at her lips, they seemed normal color, her neck and jaw where his hands touched her seemed smooth and undamaged.

"What is it you want Ginevera?" he demanded in a more irritable voice than he intended. He could see the shock in her eyes from the sharpness of his words. Now it seemed terribly uncomfortable for him to be so near to her, like a piece of candy that you want but can't have.

"I just," she hesitated, looked at her feet then back at him. "Never mind," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Never mind, it's silly. Sorry to have bothered you." She stared at him like there was something she really searched his eyes for. As if she had lost something in him that she desperately wanted, needed back. "I have to post some stuff in the locker room." She turned and headed slowly toward the locker rooms, the rain began to fall harder now.

_Och_! She had that tone to her voice that he had heard on the train, one of tears. It sickened him and he would be damned—she would not cry because of him. Repeat, would not!

He turned and watched as she disappeared into the locker rooms.

Decisively Draco marched towards the locker room, to see Weasley just inside sitting on the waiting bench, papers grasped tightly in her hands, looking down at her feet again. She glanced up when he came through the curtains, but nothing committing before looking back at the ground. He sat beside her, putting his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees, looking down at the same ground.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, barely hearing himself speak the words.

"What?" she asked, lifting her head, now looking at him.

Was she really going to make him repeat it?

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." He looked at her now, watched her, in a manner that prey was watched. Her face was lit by a pale light bleeding through the gold and red drapes around the entrance to the locker room.

She tried to laugh but it came out uncertain and shaky, it seemed to echo unpleasantly in Draco's ears. With a shake of her head, her hair falling over her shoulders she finally acknowledged and accepted his apology.

"It's okay," she said, not looking at him directly as she lifted her head. "I wanted to apologize to you actually."

He lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"For what?" he asked truly bewildered.

"Not being totally honest with you on the tower." She bit her bottom lip, as if she were trying not to cry again.

_Please don't cry, he thought to himself._

"About that," he began but she held up her hand to let her finish.

"Draco," she said with a determined look in her eyes. "The truth is—the truth is—the truth is, that I have dreamed about you every night since Dumbledore was killed." She looked absolutely perplexed that she was telling him this; worry lines etched her forehead, the corners of her mouth drawn down but not quite in a frown. "I'm not talking about fleeting moments in a dream Draco. I am talking about dreams so vivid and real that you can touch them, dreams that when you wake up you aren't really sure you are still in your bed, or where you happen to remember falling asleep." She swallowed; her mouth still pulled tightly, almost trembling. "Dreams that tell you something, tell you that there is more to your reality as you know it." Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she spoke, her voice so sincere and eerie is was undeniably compelling.

She looked at him again. She was scared now. He hoped he hadn't hurt her in any way in her dreams; he really wasn't that kind of person. Not really. But she was definitely showing fear behind her eyes.

"I have never had dreams like this before Draco, never."

He had to be cautious his reaction here.

She drew a careful deep breath, he could see her cheeks flush, and her eyes blinked several times in a row. She was wringing her hands, and continuously biting her lip—contemplating, looking at him again—no she wasn't looking she was searching him again.

"On the tower, when you said that you couldn't remember anything that happened up there," her voice terrifyingly gentle. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

Draco dropped his head briefly, and then closed his eyes, clasping his hands in his lap, pressing his back against the stone wall behind him. "No, I wasn't." He paused the space of a heart beat. "I can't remember anything that happened, not just on the tower, the whole last year almost," he admitted.

"Me either," she said in a relieved tone. "At first I thought it was the watch," she said looking at him apologetically. "I thought maybe you had cursed it."

"Figures," he sniffed. "But like I said Weasley, I hadn't seen that watch until the night I woke up at home, in my bed, apparently knocked out from a spell or jinx. My mother had hidden it from my father. It seems that I was clutching it in my hand when Snape brought me in. Where I got it or where it came from, I haven't the first clue. I just knew it belonged to you."

They were silent for a moment. He could hear her unsure breath entering and leaving her lungs. Obviously she had given this a lot of thought. Rehearsed it in her head, trying to convince herself, Draco thought as he watched her.

"You're going to think I'm off my rocker, but when it came, before I ever opened the package, I knew you had sent it. I recognized your hand writing, as if I had seen it a thousand times before. Why would I know your writing Draco?

"You were right on the Astronomy Tower; we are connected to each other, somehow, some way, for some reason."

The muscles in his jaw worked, his gaze skidded down her face to her neck, then back again to her lips. The mere thought of the Astronomy Tower and how it left him feeling caused his entire body to tense. The wind and rain outside grew stronger, the look in her eyes were stormier as well.

He realized just then that she had been clutching the watch in her hands. She carried it with her all the time, a chill ran through him, and the baby fine hair at the nape of his neck was standing on end. _She carried it with her, why would she do that?_

Suddenly Ginny pressed her lips to his, kissing him hard, fast and deep before pulling back. She looked at him a brief moment before doing it again. This time he felt his body turn towards hers, pulling closer to one another, his hand palming the back of her head, she was kissing him deeply and passionately, as she had time and time again in his sleep. He kissed her back, she clung to him now, each of them taking all the other was willing to give.

When she released him this time, he had realized she was on her knees on the bench, almost towering over him, staring down at him. Her gaze narrowed with desire and something else, something he couldn't quite define; an emotion that eluded him. It almost seemed like regret, but not because she had kissed him. It wasn't making much sense to Draco. But then again there were so many things that didn't make any sense about his lust for Weasley, or apparently hers for him.

He lifted his hand running the edge of his knuckles across her freckled cheek, slipping his fingers into the loose strands of fine hair around her temple. Threading his fingers through her hair he slowly ran his hand down, savoring the texture of the silky red mass. Lightening struck somewhere overhead, the rain pounded even harder, as her hand gently laid over his.

The sparks that flew through his hands from hers were shocking and Draco had a sudden overwhelmingly feeling of déjà vu. He had seen her above him like that before, only in his brief but very clear vision they were both less donned with clothing.

"We've done this before," she said again, in that eerily comforting tone. "Haven't we?"

"A thousand times," he answered, "in my dreams."

"They aren't just your dreams?" she said, her eyes glassy now, tears threatening to trickle down her flushed freckled cheeks any minute. _Don't cry, he thought again_. "They are more than that." She sat down in front of him, straddling the bench, his hands clutched in hers now. "They are more than just dreams of the subconscious mind."

"What are you saying Weasley?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm saying Draco, that we have done this before, and our minds and," she hesitated, "hearts haven't forgotten it. That and some pretty Dark Magic"

Draco felt the blood leave his face, then return again in such a rush he got dizzy. He was beginning to think something along the lines himself. Though it sounded completely absurd, and it would take a very skilled witch or wizard or perhaps both, to accomplish such a feat, it was possible. It was possible to have lived a life, and then be sent back to do it over again. The only question was who would do that and why?

But Draco didn't really believe in fixing the past, present or future, things turned out how they were supposed to be. There are no coincidences, you make your own destiny, or it is formed for you. But by looking in Weasley's eyes, he could see that she thought different. No matter though, they were still thinking on the same lines, that this—_they_ had happened before.

He felt his hand rubbing his jaw, squeezing, and thinking.

"I know it sounds preposterous, impossible," she sighed; now fiddling with the fringe on her scarf.

"No, it doesn't actually. It would explain a lot, a whole hell of a lot."

Draco being a Malfoy understood that things that seemed utterly impossible rarely were. What impossible truly meant, "_hasn't happened yet_."

Draco stood holding his hand down to her. If she was truly on the right track, then they would both have to be very careful not to turn a suspicious eye. Hopefully she would understand this, and do her part to make it easier on them both. Weasley was a sensible woman, more sensible than most he knew. She would understand that it was imperative to make it seem that they were forced lab partners, only speaking when required; keeping up appearances of nothing more or nothing less.

"Ginny," he said trying to sound calm and collected. "As impossible as it may seem, I think you have shed some light on this. And with that being said, we are still being watched, by all. Everything I told you in the dungeons is true." He wanted to make her know that, believe it.

"I know I talked to my brother's," she said. "They tell me things other's in my family think I shouldn't be privy to."

_Naturally she would confirm his story, he thought._

"I had to make sure," she added.

He looked at her, he couldn't be sure of all they had told her. So he would just go with that she checked on his and his mother's legitimacy with the Order. One thing at a time.

Thunder rolled and the sky grew darker still, rain pouring off the canopy in sheets.

"We can't be seen together Ginny…

"I know that," she said blatantly.

"Of course you know that," he said with a smile. "We have to keep up the pretense that Slughorn forced us to be Potions partners."

"I'm not an idiot Draco. I have people looking at me like I have abandoned ship too you know, just for being civil to you in Potions."

Of course she did.

"I wish we could just talk to Dumbledore," she said softly. "Who knows, with all his kookiness, he might have been able to help us. If we could just turn back time a bit."

A light bulb went off in his head; he kissed her lightly, just to feel her lips again.

He turned and headed out into the pouring rain without saying another word.

As expected Gryffindor pummeled Ravenclaw; Draco watched the entire game with a crowd of Slytherins from the stands. Goyle's temper seemed to have ebbed slightly, and Parkinson wouldn't even glance at him, she stayed stuck to Goyle. Which was fine with him, without her constant prying eyes and eaves dropping ears, it made it a little easier to research Time Travel and Time Travel Pieces.

He had been trying to figure out how to get into the Headmaster's Office, to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. All previous Headmaster's keep their portraits in the main office, he just needed to speak with him for a few minutes; but how to get sent to Snape's office. He was a favorite of most his teacher's except for maybe McGonagall and Flitwick.

Draco pondered all this as he scribbled some notes on his parchment before closing the large book and returning it to Madame Pince. McGonagall was entering the library just as he was about to exit. He saw Ginny sitting at a table near the restricted section, three library books open, her quill moving furiously across her parchment. The table was out of the way, secluded; he wouldn't have even glanced that way if it hadn't been for the red hair. It was impossible to ignore.

The only problem was he was in plain view, and he didn't want to get caught watching Weasley, not just now anyway. She had barely spoken to him since the locker room, barely acknowledged his presence in potions. He wondered what she was working so furiously on. Then it suddenly became too easy—to clear the air with all the Slytherin's and get into Snape's office too.

Cooley he strode over to where she was sitting, her nose buried in her books and parchment; scary how she resembled Granger doing that. He stood at the edge of her table, placing both hands loudly on the edge, leaning in dangerously close, close enough to smell the heather that emanated from her hair. He heard several chairs adjust behind him, obviously looking in their direction.

Ginny looked up at him.

"Can I help you," she said nonchalantly, then tipped her nose back into her work.

"I want my essay back," he said still a little too loud for the library, earning him a strident shush from Madame Pince.

"Excuse me?" she questioned him looking up at him confused, quill resting between her fingers.

"I know you took my transfiguration essay in potions class yesterday." He gave her a wink, his back still to the majority of students in the library.

Ginny stood quickly, pushing her chair back with her knees.

"I think you have fallen off your rocker Malfoy," she hissed, gathering her papers, closing her books. "I would not steal anyone's essay, especially yours."

He slammed his hand down on the book, keeping it in place.

"Then you won't mind emptying your bag Weasley," he sneered.

"Go to hell," she snapped shrilly.

Just then, McGonagall appeared behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said prudently, "what in Merlin's beard is the problem?"

"Weasley's stolen my transfiguration essay you set us," he said irritated eyeing Ginny.

"I did not," she shouted, then lowered her voice and repeated through gritted teeth, "I did not."

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said his name sternly, "that is a rather bold accusation."

"I'll say it is," Ginny said glaring at him now.

"I'm telling you Professor she stole it," he insisted.

McGonagall looked at the pair of them.

"You two come with me," she said, pressing her lips tightly together.

He and Ginny followed her to the stone gargoyle that stood outside the Headmaster's office.

"Beazor Battles," she said repulsively.

The Gargoyle jumped aside and the spiral stair case rolled down, with Professor Snape at the bottom.

He eyed them curiously.

"Is there a problem Professor?" he said slickly, staring at Ginny, then Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy has accused Miss Weasley of stealing an essay that he wrote for my class," Professor McGonagall explained.

"To good to do your own work now, eh Weasley?" he snipped, "Just like Potter, his arrogance rubbing off on you?"

Draco looked over at her with a sickly smile, playing up the moment for the full effect.

Ginny looked directly at Professor Snape and without so much as the bat of an eye answered him, "If I were going to steal an essay sir," she punctuated, "I certainly wouldn't take it from someone who wasn't capable of writing a proper one."

Professor Snape studied them for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. Draco wasn't sure what was coming next, he hadn't expected to have met him in the corridor. He was hoping to be waiting for him in his office. He hadn't spoken with Snape at all since he brought him home that fateful evening.

"Both of you wait for me in my office," he said curling his lip. "I will be with you momentarily. Thank you Professor McGonagall."

She moved her head curtly and left the three of them standing at the foot of the spiral staircase.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he drawled out lifting his eyebrow at them.

Draco was rather proud of Ginny for standing her ground; she snubbed her nose at the both of them, flipped her hair, straightened her back and stomped up the spiral staircase. He followed her. Just as they were half-way up the stairs began to wind up again, dropping them off in the entrance way to the Headmaster's office. He opened the door and Ginny entered first.

As soon as the door shut behind, she rounded on him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" she demanded, her eyes wide, lips pressed tightly.

"Shhh," he said putting his finger on her lips, then pointed hap-hazard to the portraits on the wall. "Since you mentioned talking to Dumbledore the other day, I have been trying to figure out a way to get up here to talk to his portrait."

"Couldn't you have figured out a way without involving me? Now he will probably want to send me home." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "And how unbelievable that I would steal an essay—from you."

"I write a pretty damn good essay thank you," he said defensively. "But we should really hurry, and try to speak to Dumbledore, do you see his portrait?"

Draco was looking around the room.

"I think that's it, behind the desk." Ginny pointed in the direction behind the desk.

Draco looked around to see an empty portrait behind the Headmaster's chair. He hurried over to it, Ginny close behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said in a loud whisper. "Professor Dumbledore, are you there."

"Of course he's not there," she said, "you don't see him do you."

Just then, from a door in the distance of the painting, Professor Dumbledore came walking closer and closer to the front of the portrait. He smiled at them lovingly when he saw them.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I must say I am surprised to see you two here." He tipped his long crooked nose down looking over his half-moon spectacles at them. "Not in trouble I hope."

"I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see sir," Draco said remorsefully, "seeing as it is apparently my fault that you now occupy a portrait."

"Nonsense Draco," he said with a smile. "But that is not why you are here, is it, to apologize?"

The old man was good, Draco had to admit it.

"No, not exactly Professor," Ginny said from behind Draco.

"I didn't think so." He adjusted his hat and smoothed his beard.

"Since we don't have much time Professor," Draco said in a hurried manner, "I'll get right to the point."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"How well do Memory Charms or potions work with Time Travel, and are there cases of time travel spanning more than a few days?" Draco asked.

"Well, both are very dangerous to be meddling in, but most of the time the most powerful memory charms or potions involve very dark magic. Although there have been cases of them being used in conjunction with good intentions, but as you know sometimes the best intentions cause the worst of devastations. That being said memory charms and potions usually leave the person with permanant memory loss. And as far as time travel, there are many degrees of devices and how they work, again very unwise to use. But mixing the two, I can't say I know much about it. Why do you ask?"

Ginny removed the watch from her inside pocket and held it up for him to see.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked opening the watch for him to see it fully.

"An empty watch," he said, clearly fascinated by the object she was holding.

"Empty?" Draco said confused.

"Yes, it is a Time Turner, but it is a very complicated one," Dumbledore said softly, "how you came to be in its possession would be most interesting, seeing as there were only three in existence and the ministry was supposed to have all three of them, two of them destroyed. Nearly a hundred years ago, the third was stolen, from the Department of Mysteries. It was recovered under very precarious circumstances, only to be stolen again, not so very long ago."

"But what makes this any different from any other time turner Professor?" Ginny asked him, studying the watch.

"This particular time piece requires different parts to make it work properly, the trouble with one this old, would be finding the correct innards, for lack of a better word. You see when they are made, the parts that allegedly work them are made along with them, and thus it requires the original pieces to make it work."

"How many pieces would there be to a piece like this?" Draco asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's hard to say, but I would stick with magical numbers." Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles. "You two aren't trying to use this to go back in time are you?" he injected harshly.

"No, sir." Cynicism shaped the edge of her words, "We think perhaps it has been used already, and we are trying to figure out the who and why."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore looked at them both for a brief moment. "Keep this in mind as you go along with your research," he said in a low rasp, "sometimes, you can change things and it still turns out the same in due time. Some events are prolonged but it still happens."

"Sir, what kind of items would be used in the working of the piece?" Draco asked quickly.

Before Dumbledore could answer them, they heard the spiral staircase moving. The both of them moved from behind Snape's desk to the front. Draco turned his back so he would appear to be ignoring her.

"Miss Weasley," he said as he passed between them to his desk. "I will only ask you one time, and a lie will get you severe detention, the truth will get you a less severe punishment." He propped on the edge of his desk. "Did you or did you not steal Mr. Malfoy's Transfiguration essay?"

Draco looked at Ginny with an apologetic look.

"No." She stood with her arms still folded across her chest.

"Then you wouldn't be abject to Verita Serum?" he pulled a small phial from his cloak.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Very well," he removed the stopper touching it to the tip of her tongue. Then he turned to Draco. "You too Mr. Malfoy."

Draco swallowed hard and stuck the tip of his tongue out.

"Now, Miss Weasley, what is your full name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Where are you?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Headmaster's office."

"Did you steal Draco's Transfiguration essay?"

"No, I did not."

"Mr. Malfoy, what is your full name?" Snape turned to him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Who is the head of your house?"

"Professor Horace Slughorn."

"Did Miss Weasley steal your Transfiguration essay?"

"No."

There was a long silence as Snape pondered his punishment for the two of them.

"Weasley, you are set to one week detention polishing trophies, see Mr. Filch tomorrow after you last class."

Ginny didn't say anything to the either of them she simply turned on her heel and left the office. Once the spiral staircase stopped grinding on its track Professor Snape shifted his stance against the desk.

"Would you care to explain to me what that was all about?" Snape asked him curiously.

"No sir, I wouldn't."

Snape folded his arms over his chest, his sleek hair curtaining his face.

"Very well Draco," he said slickly, "I can't help you if you don't want it."

"Yes sir."

"A bit of information for you." Snape walked toward him. "You should keep a close eye on Miss Weasley, especially around your friends." He walked back around his desk and sat down in his chair, picking up a stack of papers. "You are dismissed."

Draco looked at him confused for a brief moment, and then headed toward the stair case.

* * *

_**AN:** I know this is a long one, but there was a lot that I wanted to get in. I hope everyone was able to keep up. If yo have any questions...just ask!_

_LM_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Drawn to the Dark Horse

Ginny did her detention with Filch and still managed to make Quidditch practice and do three essays. She didn't know what, if any punishment Draco received, she had avoided him, she even went so far as to be excused by Slughorn for potions, being backed by McGonagall wasn't a hard feat either. McGonagall was outraged that Ginny received punishment even after the Veritas Serum revealed that she didn't steal Malfoy's essay. So she saw no reason to give him any extra help in potions for at least the week she had detention since Professor Slughorn had a test scheduled along with a lengthy explanation to be done by Thursday.

Even though she had been determined to avoid him physically, she hadn't quite been able to do it mentally. Since they had talked to Dumbledore all she could do—all they both could do was think about was finding the pieces to the Time Turner. She had spent every spare minute in the library, or until Madame Pince made her leave searching for the time turner she possessed. None to her surprise she couldn't find it in any book in the regular reading section. And she wasn't even sure that it was in the restricted section. If what Dumbledore had told them was accurate it may not be even recorded in any of the school books. She was certain it was in a book in his office somewhere. But she didn't know if she were willing to do what it would take to get back in Snape's office again.

Halloween had come and gone, and the weather had been soggy for days now; cooler air was slipping in and frosting the trees overnight, sending the remnants of autumn to the cold, hard ground. The Christmas Holidays were just around the corner and Ginny had convinced her parents to let her stay at the school. It took some doing, with all that was going on outside the walls of the school. Voldemort was gaining ground in the war and they had heard from Harry through Ron. It seemed that things weren't going well with them, and they were having a row or something. But Harry was closer to finding the last of the Horcruxes than he had been. She wanted to see Harry, at least talk to him, her feelings for Draco were growing uncomfortably stronger and she didn't know where she stood with Harry now. It was so clear to her on her way back to school at the beginning of term on the train. But now—she needed closure with him. Real closure.

Draco had slipped her a note here and there, mostly about the Time Turner and his new philosophy on it. The last one he slipped in her book bag said that he thought he had found something in a book in their common room. She was supposed to have met him the last time they went to Hogsmeade but she wasn't able to shake Luna or Neville long enough to do so.

It had been a week since Hogsmeade and the students were all getting ready to leave in the morning for home, if they were going home for the holidays. She knew Draco would be heading back to Wiltshire for the holidays; he wasn't very enthused about it.

Ginny was headed back in from a visit with Hagrid and had gotten soaked by the sudden deluge that had decided to fall. With little time to spare before the library would be closed for the evening. Just as she reached the library she saw Madame Pince closing the doors.

"Sorry Miss Weasley," she said in a droll voice, "but I will be opening early tomorrow morning." Madame Pince put the keys to the door in her robes and walked past Ginny without so much a look.

Just as well, Ginny thought to herself. She was exhausted, and needed to get some rest anyway. She was soaking and freezing, what she needed was a hot bath, a long soak in the Prefect's bathroom with the soothing smelling bubble bath. Soaked to the bone Ginny headed to Gryffindor Tower for a change of dry clothes and her bath robes. The castle seemed to be draftier than she had ever remembered it, perhaps it was because she was so wet and so tired. As she approached the stairs to the sixth floor Ginny thought she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly she glanced over her shoulder and saw nothing but a few castle ghosts. The corridors were practically deserted at this hour.

Shrugging the paranoia for a second Ginny continued up the stairs until she reached the seventh floor landing. Again she felt she was being followed, another look over her shoulder, and nothing. She moved on down the corridor toward the Fat Lady. She could see the portrait to the Gryffindor Tower Common Room entrance just ahead. The Fat Lady in her ridiculous pink dress was propped against a post, asleep. Great she was always cranky when she was awakened like that.

Just as Ginny was about to say the password, she saw Draco walking down the short corridor to her left, he turned and gave her a quick look, then entered into a portrait that Ginny didn't know was a door behind it. Without giving it much thought she looked over her shoulder again and to her right then quickly walked toward the portrait that she saw Draco disappear behind. Once she reached the painting, she saw it was a colorful picture of Dragon's soaring through the air, all kinds of Dragon's. One's that Ginny had never even seen because they were extinct now.

She touched the picture with her fingers running the tip over the white dragon, which was entangled with another, she wasn't sure if they were fighting or dancing. Suddenly she was pulled through the portrait to a small, cramped broom like closet, her back pressed firmly against the wall.

"I thought I told you to be careful," Draco said impatiently, his hands cupping her face. "You shouldn't be roaming the corridors alone."

"I wasn't roaming them alone, obviously," she retaliated. "I was going back to my dormitory."

"I want you to be with someone, I overheard Goyle today and he's up to no good." Draco's hands were still on her face, they were warm compared to her frozen cheeks. "Promise me you'll stick with your friends or your teammates. I mean it Ginny, don't roam the halls alone."

She didn't like the edge in his voice. It made her nervous.

Nodding her head in agreement she said, "Okay."

"Where were you in Hogsmeade last Saturday, I waited for you behind the Post Office?" he asked possessively.

"I couldn't shake Luna or Neville." Ginny laughed at his seriousness. She had gotten a little closer to him over the last weeks, and they were cautious about any time they spent together, and very little of it was away from prying eyes.

"You are incorrigible."

"Yes, it's part of being a Malfoy."

"So are you going to tell me what Goyle and his patsies are up to?"

"He was planning on disguising himself as me and luring you into a false sense of security."

"How do I know you're not Goyle and that's not what you're doing right now?"

Draco's hands pushed her wet cloak off her shoulders; it landed on the floor with a sodden thud. The heavy cloak was providing her with warmth she was obviously not aware of until taken away. Her uniform beneath still just as soaked, but she could feel the coolness of the closet rush in giving her a quick shiver.

"You should really get out of those wet clothes," he said silkily, his hands tugging the hem of her shirt that had been held in by her pants and belt, which was now loosing it's snugness around her waist, she could hear the buckle clink against its self.

Pushing his hands away from the button on her trousers Ginny began fastening her belt hastily, the charge of warmth that rushed through her body was a sure sign she was bound to make a decision that was best avoided right now. For Ginny this was one of those intensely tense moments where you tried your best to escape what you knew would inevitably happen, whether it be now or later, at this very moment she wished it to be later.

"Draco," she whispered half-heartedly, barely convincing herself, "we shouldn't." _Don't touch me/no do touch me, every ounce of her was saying._

His hands stilled. She could feel his body mere inches from hers; it took all the self control she could muster not to let her hands run up his chest, like she had done in her dreams. His breath was warm and spicy—cloves. Why did she always inhale him like that? And why did it always catch in her throat when she did?

Over the last couple of weeks she had repressed and denied that she actually wanted him to touch her like he did in her dreams. It was all very confusing, one the one hand she knew that there was a bond between them, more than the dreams, a past, present or future; when time turners were involved it was hard to predict in which time you have come from. On the other hand, he was a Malfoy, her mortal enemy—Harry's mortal enemy. She should go and punish herself somehow for even feeling this way, what with knowing the history between him and Harry. Then there was Harry, whom she hadn't heard from at all, whom was lost so deep in her mind she almost couldn't remember what his voice sounded like. It was odd indeed. Not to mention her family, not Fred and George of course, they were different than the rest of them, and her brother Charlie.

"Ginny," he said in a low growl that told her he was practicing great self control at this request of hers, his hands on either side of her head now, his face even closer than moments before.

Silence. She could hear nothing but his ragged breathing mingling with hers.

Then without any further thought she leaned forward slanting her mouth over his. He cupped her cheeks, pressuring the corners of her mouth with his thumb, nudging them apart. The moment she acquiesced, he sealed his lips over hers, opening wider, deepening the kiss, taking complete ownership of her mouth, obliterating any remaining protest that might have tried to escape.

It was a dominant kiss, an expert kiss, the kiss of a man who knew he was a man, liked being who he was and knew exactly what he was doing. This thought unnerved her greatly, yet it comforted her to no end. It was unlike any kiss she had ever had, or what she remembered she'd had. This wasn't like when she last kissed Harry, toeing the subdued line between need and political correctness. No, this was a man who suffered no hesitation in his actions or inhibitions, and was okay with it. Suddenly Ginny felt out of her league with Draco Malfoy, way out of her league.

"Merlin, Ginevra, you taste sweet," he purred.

She shivered with pleasure as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and then closed his mouth hard over hers again. He kissed her like he wanted to devour her, maybe crawl inside her skin. Exploiting her mouth for all it was worth, luring one moment, assaulting the next and it made her crazy.

Odd feelings ran rampant through Ginny's body. He kissed so thoroughly and possessively that she wasn't Ginny anymore, she was a woman, he was a man and she existed because he was there, kissing her and if he stopped, she would cease to exist.

She didn't remember her belt unfastening again, or her wet shirt being slid from her shoulders. Dazedly—she wondered what in the hell she thought she was doing—even as she buried her fingers in his wet tangled hair—that she had just realized was wet. When he closed a hand over one of her breasts, heat shot straight down to her belly and lower still, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, only just realizing that her hand had slipped beneath the collared shirt to touch his bare skin.

More kisses, soft and slow, hot and hard. She was hopelessly drowning—drowning in the scent, the taste and feel of him. Her hands slipped of their own accord down the buttons of the black oxford, unfastening them, then back up to the column of tight muscles in his neck, over the ridges of his shoulders. Though she couldn't see him as well as she would have liked to, she could tell that he hid a well toned body beneath his clothes.

When he shifted his position, Ginny barely noticed his legs were straddling hers, until he fit himself snugly in the vee of her thighs; his thick ridge nudged the inseam of her pants against her most sensitive spot with delicious friction. She jerked at the raw intimacy of it.

Cupping a hand beneath her bottom, he tilted her hips and began a slow, erotic bump and grind as old as Wizardkind itself, a distant part of her mind began sounding a clamorous alarm. But with each slow powerful thrust of his cock, that inner alarm grew fainter and fainter, as Ginny slipped further and further under Draco Malfoy's spell.

He stopped. Without warning, he stopped, his body still resting on hers. Her body throbbing in places that she didn't know could feel such intensity.

"This isn't right," he said with respite.

Silently, Ginny thanked him for stopping himself, because she had already passed the point of no return. And if she didn't know better, she would say that Draco wanted their first time to be a little more special than this. Not that this wasn't sending her over the edge. Or she hoped to Merlin that was what he was saying.

"I should get to bed," she said breathless.

His lips grazed hers once again.

"Yes, you should," agreed Draco.

Quickly she gathered her things and slipped through one portrait hole into another and rushed up to her room where she sat on the edge of her bed dazed while she undressed. Her skin was flushed now, she wasn't even cold anymore and she didn't want to take a bath, afraid 

she might wash away the sensation he left on her skin. Now she fully understood the meaning of hot and bothered.

With her head spinning, Ginny made it into her pajamas and laid her head down on the pillow staring into the deep red canopy. She was glad it was Friday night and she didn't have to wake too early for classes the next morning. Furthermore she was glad that she didn't have a Quidditch game tomorrow. She would have four weeks without Draco, time to clear her head and her heart of him. Yes that was what she needed.

Try as she might her eyes would not close; she turned her head and looked out the window, somewhere in the last two hours it had begun to snow a bit. The paned windows were frosty and from nowhere a deep seeded desire to hurry down to the dungeons and find Draco to finish what she had started—they had started, overwhelmed her. If she even knew how to finish it.

But that was absurd, she couldn't just walk into the Slytherin Common room, demand to know which room was Draco's and go in without meeting much resistance. Absurd thinking indeed. So Ginny forced her eyes closed and tried counting bats, then brooms, then cauldrons, nothing helped. And it had only been five minutes from the last time she had looked at the clock at ten o'clock; she twisted her hands in her sheets trying to tie herself to the bed. For the first time she was glad she was a Prefect, with a room of her very own.

Ginny's face was still so hot and flushed she needed a hit of fresh air. Opening the frosty window she let the cold rush in and fill her lungs with a burning crispness. On the window sill stood an eagle hawk, she shooed it off and then leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, for a few minutes. She took a several deep breaths and calmed her mind a bit before she closed the window and turned to head back to bed. When she turned back around to step off the window box Draco was sitting on her bed, wet hair and clothes, staring at her. The shock on her face of his presence had to have been evident. How had he gotten there? In her room? Sitting on her bed? Why was he soaking wet? All questions she knew would be answered later, much later.

He stared up at her, transfixed, his expression so possessive that she gasped. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his eyes dark with desire. Ginny stood there motionless, her arms 

dangling at her side; she could feel the tips of her fingers brushing the tops of her thighs, her nails catching the cotton fabric of her homemade pajama pants. Idly she was conscious of her breath trying desperately to escape her chest. He was silent, staring at her—something that unnerved her to the core. Slowly, like a toddler learning to take its first steps, Ginny put one foot in front of the other, moving towards him.

She was standing in front of him, her hand lifted to touch him, but then she lowered it hesitantly. He hadn't stopped looking at her. Raising her hand again she made contact with his cheek, her fingers felt clumsy as she stroked his face, but grew more relaxed the more honest she was with herself about her own feelings for him.

Draco shot up off the bed and moved past her, and to the frosty window staring out into the black night, running his hands agitatedly through his long damp hair. Ginny moved behind him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Again with a swift movement he turned and clasped her wrist with his hand, the pressure firm, but not too hard. His actions were confusing her now, his expression was hard to read as he stared into her eyes, holding onto her wrist. His breathing was hard.

"Draco," she said softly, not letting his gaze go.

He closed his eyes momentarily as if he had contemplated this moment, and he still couldn't make it right.

"Ginevra," his voice was excruciatingly gentle, and then it was if he had lost his voice.

Suddenly Ginny was overwhelmed with emotion, his emotions—she could feel his frustration spreading through her like a wild fire, like a poison, it made her head spin a little.

A half smile on her face and in her eyes, with her free hand she reached out to touch him again—

"No, Ginevra," he said again in that most pained voice.

Perplexed, her smile faded. A wave of sorrow engulfed her, but not her own, she could feel deceit and dissatisfaction radiating from him. It cloaked her.

"Draco, what is it," she said looking into his brooding eyes.

"Ginevra," he said letting go of her hands, "I haven't totally been honest with you."

Ginny's heart sank. She had expected this, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt it, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Guarded now she said, "Why am I not surprised." She could feel her throat closing.

"I promised Shacklebolt and your father that I wouldn't reveal this to you," he continued, staring at her. "But things are different now, and I feel that you should know."

What was different, she wanted to know that more than what he felt she should know. Forget what he had promised her father and Shacklebolt. Forget that he had even had contact with her father.

"What's different now?" she asked pressing for the answer she wanted most.

He jammed his hand through his hair again, avoiding the answer to her question.

"I have been supposed to watch your back, make sure nothing happens to you this year while you are at school."

"So you have been my personal guard?" she asked almost bemused. But this obviously didn't bemuse him. "But you told me that I was a target of the Dark Lord at the beginning of term. "

"I did, yes, but I left out some very important details. I let you believe that it was because you were Potter's girlfriend."

Ginny's smile faded. "You mean that wasn't the reason?"

"No," he sat on the step up to the window box, elbows on his knees, hands raking his face. "While you and the rest of Dumbledore's Army were pillaging the Ministry, and all the prophecies went crashing, there was one overhead about you, by none other than—

"Your father." Ginny sat on the edge of her bed staring at him just feet in front of her.

"And a few of the other Death Eaters, they told it to the Dark Lord, and now he wants to use you—

"To get to Harry, I know that already."

"No Ginny," he anxiously, "it plans on using you to defeat Potter."

"Defeat him; surely he knows I would never—never turn against Harry."

She smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I would rather die first."

"I'm sure he would oblige you after he used you." Draco shifted uncomfortably on the stoop.

"What kind of prophecy?" she asked in whisper.

She didn't know there was a prophecy about her. Then it dawned on her that her father knew, The Order knew, and Draco knew, everybody knew but her.

"I wasn't given the specifics of it, for mine and your protection I'm sure, but to my best guess, you possess a power."

"What kind of power?" she asked, knowing that he didn't really have the answer.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't privy to every detail."

Ginny sat in silence, looking over Draco's head out the window to the snow that was now settling on the ledge.

"And I agreed to watch over you for The Order to secure mine and my mother's safety, they didn't want you know." He sighed deeply. "But playing the double agent role, I was also supposed to hand you over to the Dark Lord. But so many things have changed now."

"What has changed Draco?" Ginny asked settling her gaze on his sharp features etched in the shadows.

He looked up at her; she could see the outline of his lips in the light of the oil lamp.

"I'm a man of rules," Draco said huskily, "and you have broken every one of my rules." He laughed softly, bitterly.

"You have pretty much put a shank in my life too you know." She felt a smile crease her lips. "So what happens now?"

It was strange, she felt she should be mad at him, at her family, the Order, but she wasn't. She wasn't even the least bit angry, they had her best interest at heart she was sure, or at least her family did. Draco on the other hand, she was still in the dark on him, but again she could feel the struggle within him; he struggled with many emotions. Ginny had never realized that she could read or feel people as well as she could until recently. He was right, a lot of things had changed; barriers that once kept her from seeing the real Draco Malfoy were not there anymore. Barriers she thought never would come down in a million years seemed to have crumbled into a million pieces over the last months.

"You should ask me to leave now." He plunged a hand in his still wet hair pushing back from his face. Ginny was struck by the sensual majesty of Draco Malfoy. Silky blonde hair gripped between elegant fingers, revealing a face composed of strong planes; intense eyes and the aggressive dominant temperament of his renowned family tree.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" she responded.

Draco rose with the graceful surety of a snake uncoiling for the death strike. He crossed the space between them he stopped a mere inch from her. He tried to smile, but it faded quickly, he had obviously contemplated this in his mind over and over.

"If you don't, you won't walk out of this room the same way you walked in," he informed her with a fair warning as he walked to the door of her room.

"Aye," she said turning to follow him with her eyes. "I know." She was well aware of what he meant.

He removed his wand and flicked it at the entrance, and a thin blue light shot from it encasing the door for a brief moment before disappearing.

"I want you to be sure Ginevra." He flicked his wand again as he turned and did the same thing to her window. "I willed myself to stop earlier, but I don't know if I can do it again." His wand flicked again and pale pink light spread about the room before it too disappeared. "So I want you to be really sure about this." He removed his wet cloak laying it neatly over the trunk at the end of her bed, and then began unbuttoning the sleeves of his oxford.

Ginny felt like there was glue in her throat.

"I'm giving you one last chance Ginevra, if you are the least bit unsure; please tell me to leave now. I don't want there to be any regrets."

She could hear the bell tower in Hogsmeade begin to strike midnight, or perhaps it was the warning bell in her head.

"Draco," she said in a whisper, as he was now the one closing the gap, his emotions still strong and imbibing her. "I don't want you to leave."

Draco reached out and spun her pulling her back against him, hard. A firm tug and he pulled her bottom against his hips, and Ginny nearly melted into a puddle at the feel of the maleness that lay just beneath a sheath of fabric between them. It jerked against her and she gasped with anticipation.

His hands slid over her hips catching the hem of her night shirt pulling it over her head all in one fluid motion. The cool air played havoc on her already sensitive nipples, and when his fingers brushed them she sucked in a breath to keep from screaming. Her hips bucked back and a flash of pleasure darted from her nipples to where she would take him into her body. She jerked slightly at the thought and closed her eyes, taking in every sensation and emotion he could give her.

He rocked against her, imitating the thrust and draw of lovemaking, and Ginny felt the wetness between her thighs. Her movements became strained, as wordlessly she begged for him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he moved her hair to one shoulder, she could feel it draping down tickling her stomach. He bit the nape of her neck catching the tendons between his teeth. With his free hand, his fingers caught the tie of her pajama pants, with a quick pull her pants slipped easily over her hips and to the floor, her knickers following.

Gently, he moved her toward the bed, where her knees bent at the edge and she sat breathlessly. With one hand he traced the outline of her lips, while the other threaded through her tangled hair. Holding her gaze, he undressed for her with excruciating leisure, never taking his eyes off her. This act of him removing his clothes had an odd effect on her emotions; that even though she was sitting there naked, and even though he could have taken her quickly, he didn't. It was as if he was still trying to convince her, even though he had already won her.

When he at last stood naked before her she closed her eyes, inundated by him. She took a profound breath and opened her eyes once more, only to realize him bobbing before her. _He's beautiful_, she thought. She'd never realized that a man could be so beautiful. The bulges in his abdomen tapered down into lean muscle that ripped down to his thighs, creating a vee of taught ridges that commanded attention to the raw masculinity that hung heavily between his legs. The mere sight of him made her stomach tighten and her core clench. It was thick and long, raising itself fervently.

Suddenly Ginny wanted to feel him on her skin. Without much thought her lips touched his stomach, just above the pubic bone, she could feel the head of his cock tickling her neck. He sucked in a deep breath and drew her up into his arms, swept her back onto the bed and stretched himself on top of her.

"I will give you one last chance, if you want me to leave you should say so now Ginevra," he whispered as his head dipped into her neck.

She responded by fiercely molding her mouth to his. She could taste the whiskey on his breath, fire and spice mingling with hers. With excruciating gentleness he brushed his lips against hers, one time, two times, a dozen times. Each time she parted her lips against the gentle friction.

"You always taste like fire to me," she whispered, as his hand guided her one hand above her head, his fingers running the length of the inside of her arm where he coaxed her fingers around a spindle in the headboard, then followed with the other. The movement lifted her breasts, and he caught one roughly in his mouth.

She was burning, her nipples were on fire. He nipped and tongued, licked and tugged until her breasts were swollen and hot. Then his tongue slid down the center of her breast to her stomach, to her hips, the very sensitive part where her legs met her upper body. Merely inches from the soft hair between her thighs, he kissed the inside where the skin seemed much thinner and more aware. She arched against him, instinctively guiding him closer to her center.

His tongue flicked out to taste her and her hands flew from the head board to cradle his head between her legs, again she arched against him. Moving his tongue in fast, then slow engagements against the susceptible nub she couldn't help but lift her hips up, pushing against him.

"Oh Merlin!" She embraced the pleasure. She soared, spiraled, shuddered and when she fell he was there to catch her, with promise in his eyes.

When he slipped a finger inside her she clamped around it helplessly. She realized there was entirely different kind of pleasure to be felt when a man was inside a woman, an orgasm of a different kind. She could just feel a hint of it, the promise of the fullness it would offer.

"Relax," he said softly, and then trailed down her leg with soft kisses to her ankle and back up with a delicious slowness. When he returned he lowered his head to ensure that she was completely relaxed by sending her over the edge again.

Two Fingers.

She clamped again, uncontrollably.

Three. "Relax Ginny," he said smoothly.

She could feel every muscle in her core tighten around him in a frenzy. Holding her breath as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, Ginny's hands wound in the sheets from the sheer intensity of it.

"Draco," she groaned.

He raised himself above her and positioned himself between her legs. But he didn't enter her yet—he kissed her again, she could feel the head of his penis grazing her sensitive flesh. It caused her to push against him, hard.

"Please," she groaned, "Draco."

She felt her eyes close as he entered into her slowly. The first inch was a most unusual sensation and she began to doubt that she could take him. The second inch promised pain, much pain and he covered her mouth with his drinking her cries as he pushed deeper still breaking her virginal seal. The third and fourth _were_ painful, but the seventh and eighth promised heaven. She had never felt such a pressure inside her, such a completing sensation.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, pushing up to look at her. Even with her eyes closed she could feel him watching her as he moved in and out of her. The slick heat and friction was incomparable to anything she had ever experienced before.

"Look at me," he purred, grazing her lips as he moved deep inside her.

Fluttering her eyes open, Ginny stared into his as he moved in and out of her, slow then fast, then slow again. He paused several times as not to release too quickly.

An overwhelming rush of heat sped through Ginny to the very tips of her fingers and her toes, her muscles clamped down and she began to grunt and pant, groaning as her core tightened around him feverishly. Again he drew in her cries with his mouth planted over hers; she could feel the flesh of his shoulders giving way to her nails as the intensity of her orgasm over took her.

Then she could feel his muscles tighten and he went rigid as he pushed into her in jagged rhythm. And at the precise moment he filled her, she felt bond flare into life between the two of them. A bond that was much deeper than anything she had felt thus far. Flashes of light filled her mind's eye and Ginny could see images from him again. Images that burned into her soul as she absorbed his pleasure, draining them both. Instantly Ginny pondered the consequence of her actions, of their actions. But then Draco lifted his head and pushed her hair back from her face, and his next words were on the tip of her tongue.

"I love you," he said sincerely. "I love you more than you could possibly know."

And then she pondered no more, but gave to the cradle that he had formed with his arms as they turned and faced each other.

For the first time in months Ginny didn't have a dream of Draco Malfoy.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

All That Giltters

It was the fourth week into the Christmas Holidays and Draco was utterly miserable in the Malfoy Manor. All he could do was think about Ginny and the night they shared before he left her bed without so much as a good bye in the early morning before the sun rose. The last contact he had with her before he left was a quick glance they shared as he and some of her friends boarded the Hogwarts express. He was not happy that she would be staying behind for the entire holiday, that didn't set well with him at all. Fortunately he would be returning early to the school once he updated the Dark Lord on the situation, and he knew he couldn't lie to him so he would have to tell him everything so he didn't reveal anything. It would be tricky, he was sure Snape would be there too, he hoped like hell his father wouldn't.

His father undoubtedly was still entertaining the likes of the Ulrick woman, his mother confirmed that for him. So just maybe he would be preoccupied, but he was almost certain that the Dark Lord would call upon his father to attend. He could keep his fingers crossed.

Draco was sitting in the library in front of the fireplace, reading a book on Time Turners when his concentration was interrupted.

"Draco," his mother's voice flowed gently across the room.

Draco closed the book and looked up.

"You have a visitor." His mother was dressed in an elegant black evening gown; tight sleeves hugged her slender arms. "Pansy is waiting in the drawing room, shall I show her in?"

Immediately Draco's head began to hurt. "I suppose," he sighed heavily.

"Draco," his mother said in that tone that implied he should mind his manners regardless.

His mother disappeared out the door only to return momentarily with Pansy Parkinson in tow. She too was dressed in more elegant attire than the typical school uniform, dark hues and colors adorned her from head to toe. He had to admit the dark tones of the evening gown suited her more than her school uniform.

"Good evening Pansy," Draco said flatly.

"Draco," she answered in a timid voice, that wasn't very becoming of her.

"I'll just leave you two alone," his mother said as she closed the door behind her.

"What brings you here Pansy?" Draco got right to the point.

"I was hoping that we could call a truce Draco. I have been a bitch, and not very understanding of the position that you have been in lately." She half smiled, her teeth barely showing behind her glossy red lips. "I know that you would never stray to the Weasel had the Dark Lord not instructed you to do so. I mean, you're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. A blood traitor like the Weasel," she stammered a bit, "well that is just absurd. I just wanted to apologize and I am sure that I haven't made it easy for you to gain the Weaselette's trust, and what with Goyle and his accusations," she sighed, "I know it's all part of the assignment and when all of this is over. . .maybe you and I can get back on track."

She sucked in her bottom lip.

Draco took in a deep breath as he pondered what she was saying and how it was so not true. Well her being a bitch part, that was true.

"Do you want a Firewhiskey?" he asked her nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just spilled her guts out to him.

She swallowed uncomfortably. "Sure, but just a small bit, you know how it affects me."

Draco poured them a drink in two crystal tumblers.

"Have a seat Pansy." He suggested to the high-back burgundy leather chair across from the one he was sitting in earlier.

Pansy did as he said.

"Tell me, what do you really think will be the outcome of this war? Do you really think that the Dark Lord will prevail over Potter, even with Weasley in his control, if he is able to control her?"

Pansy spewed her amber liquid down the front of her dress.

"Draco," she gasped, "how could you talk like that? Of course the Dark Lord is going to win this war and Potter will plague him no more." She was dabbing the Firewhiskey from her dress with a cocktail napkin.

"Do you believe that in your heart Pansy? Or is it the rhetoric that you and I both have been taught to believe in for years, knowing it is a losing battle. Even with Dumbledore gone, the Dark Lord knows he is defeated, he knows deep down Potter will defeat him."

Pansy gaped at him for a mere moment.

"Draco," she said in a near silent whisper, and dropped her head looking at her feet.

"No, I didn't think so." He downed the rest of his firewhiskey.

"How long have you been playing the fence?" Pansy asked in a confused fashion, as if she wanted to believe him and cheer for him, but scared at the same time.

"Long enough to know that this so called pure-blood war is a lost cause," he answered as he poured more amber liquid from the crystal flask. "Long enough to know that if you don't wise up and think for yourself you are headed down a path that is already been deconstructed for you. You're a smart girl Pansy; you have a lot going for you and you don't need to hang in there for a lost cause, like our parents have. Letting it destroy you, your life."

"You're not talking entirely about the Dark Lord are you?" she asked, her voice sounding defeated. "You're talking about me and you aren't you?"

"Pansy, I have never liked you for more than anything but a friend." He moved from behind the bar and sat down in the chair across from her. Her face was stricken with disappointment, but a bit of relief at the same time. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And if you stick with this revolution it will and you deserve more than that."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I mean that, I don't say things I don't mean, you know me better than that Parkinson."

"What should I do," she asked him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Think for yourself; don't let someone else think for you, do what feels right to you."

"Aren't you afraid Draco?" she asked her voice cracking a little.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "I'd be a fool not to be. But I can't let fear rule me."

Pansy sat there staring into the fireplace for a few minutes, sipping her Firewhiskey. Her eyes were nearly as glossy as her lips.

"Draco," she said as she stood grasping her crystal tumbler in her hand. "What about the Dark Lord, and the assignment you are on with Ginny Weasley? If you fail him again, he will not be as kind to your father or you this time."

"I will just have to tell him the truth," Draco said as he took her tumbler from her.

"The truth?" she questioned firmly, tilting her head, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, the truth," he answered. "I will fill him in on the details of the past weeks and assure him that it is going along swimmingly. That Ginevra Weasley is all but in his grasp."

"But that isn't true Draco, you and I both know that is never going . . .

Pansy's words were cut short by an abrupt knock at the door. She jumped back as if she had been struck by an invisible hand.

The door creaked open and Draco's mother appeared, the look on her face was tight and full disgust.

"Draco, I just thought you should know that your father has returned, with company and the Dark Lord will be here within the hour. Pansy your parents sent an owl and said for you just to wait here."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy straightened her posture as she nodded her head to his mother.

"With company?" Draco demanded.

"Later Draco, your father wants to see you in his private study before the Dark Lord arrives." Narcissa Malfoy backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well it seems that I have to brief him first," Draco said then downed the rest of his firewhiskey grabbed his black sports coat and headed for the door.

"Draco," Pansy grabbed his arm, a sense of panic in her voice, "what do I do when he questions me, if he questions me."

"You tell him the truth, he will see through anything but the truth." Draco squeezed her hand and then removed it from his arm. "I'll see you later. And Pansy, think for yourself."

She nodded her head, straightened her posture again and reconfigured her expression. She looked like the Pansy he knew.

"Yes, well, you had best not keep your father waiting darling," her voice was drawn and arrogant.

Draco squeezed a slight smile on his lips. "No I mustn't."

Leaving Pansy behind to wait for her parents, Draco headed in the direction of his father's private study. As he did so he noticed the Ulrick woman and her father in the sitting room, his mother was pouring them drinks. He made very quick eye contact with the young woman sitting straight backed and crossed legged in the antique, black leather high backed chair. The smug look on her face and the glossy look in her eyes, made him scowl to himself. Definitely he could see what attracted his father to her, but he didn't want to think on that just now, it always angered him deeply on so many different levels.

As he approached the door to his father's study, Draco straightened his jacket, cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he pushed as many thoughts of Ginevra to the far reaches of his mind. He knocked on the door and waited for his father to beckon him in.

"Enter," he heard the droning voice from behind the old oak door.

Draco gripped the silver handle in the shape of a serpent, slowly turned and pushed the door open.

"Ahh, Draco." His father looked up at him and leaned back in his chair clasping his hands across his lower abdomen.

Draco drew a careful breath. "You wanted to see me father."

"Yes, come in son, have a seat." His father gestured to the green velvet chairs that sat in front of a large window that overlooked the rose gardens.

Draco nodded his head politely to his father and did as he was asked taking a seat in one of the chairs. His father got up and joined him, inclining his head in his most notable regal manner.

"I presume you have good news for the Dark Lord?" he asked him casually.

"Yes, father."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, don't make me ask you for details my dear boy," his father said anxiously.

"Things have gone better than we could have hoped," he stated. "The only downside has been Goyle and his tiresome accusations, and Parkinson has proved to be a bit of a hassle, but other than that."

"Yes, Gregory has complained to his father on more than one occasion of you befriending the Weasley girl." His father crossed his legs and his hands again.

"Well, I have to get on her good side, otherwise this plan will never work for the Dark Lord, and she has to lose her faith in Potter. As of right now I am in her good graces so to speak." Draco swallowed. "She must become consumed with his absence and—turn

"To you." his father completed his sentence. "Yes, if she is as powerful as he thinks she is, she will need to be completely poisoned of Potter. You must make this a more intimate situation for her Draco, make her vulnerable.

"Right now she is very vulnerable to me," Draco paused and bit his lip, uncertain of just how much to indulge his father's inquiry.

"Yes," Lucius pushed, cocking his eyebrow.

Draco was still silent, and he knew it was too long of a silence for his father. Lucius didn't miss an underlying tone or implementing word.

"Draco," Lucius' lip curled in a half smile, "how vulnerable is she."

"Let's just say she is probably missing me terribly right about now." Draco smirked, in hopes it was the truth, and it would satisfy his father's thirst. "I left her in a most precarious manner."

"Precarious, how?" Lucius' head jerked in a tight negation.

He had to ask.

Draco scratched his head, and made sure not to catch his father's gaze.

"Well," Draco said casually, his heartbeat quickened and his veins were filled with that strange icy heat. "I would think I wouldn't have to spell such things out for you father."

"I see," his father's voice went flat with understanding.

A silence fell then, an awkward ponderous silence filled with more questions that Draco did not want to answer. But Lucius poked, he always poked. Maybe not now, but he would get around to it.

"It looks as if it is time for the Dark Lord's arrival," Lucius said looking at his watch.

For once Draco was glad to hear that.

"Draco," said Lucius standing, "tell the Dark Lord what you have told me. I am sure he will be most pleased. And one more thing."

"Yes father?" Draco was near the door now.

"You should be very careful in your precarious indulgences with Miss Weasley; you don't want any unexpected situations."

"No, of course not." Draco nodded his head understanding fully what his father meant and then slipped out of the study closing the door behind him.

Draco's meeting with the Dark Lord went better than he had expected. He told him the truth without telling the truth, and apparently Goyle and Crabbe had already been questioned, collaborating everything that he had told him. The only thing that had the Dark Lord concerned was how he would control the power that the Weasley girl wielded. Draco assured him that he was working on finding her weakness, and it was most likely Potter and her family.

"Lucius," hissed Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, milord," Lucius said respectfully as he bowed to the Dark Lord. Draco stood beside his father and carefully listened. Professor Snape was standing beside him.

"It seems your son is slowly regaining my faith in your family. Perhaps you should take a few lessons from him in well thought out and executed plans." The Dark Lord faintly smiled at Draco sending shivers down his spine.

"Thank you milord," his father coward.

"Severus."

"Milord," Snape answered with the same respect as his father did.

"Continue to see to it that Draco has every opportunity he needs to undermine the Weasley girl."

"Of course milord." Snape bowed his head curtly.

"You are dismissed Draco," Lord Voldemort hissed as the large snake slithered up his chair.

Draco bowed his head and then turned on his heel and headed straight for his room. He was leaving for London as soon as possible, and it wasn't soon enough.

The trunk on his bed was nearly packed and ready to go when his mother entered his room.

"It seems that I will be escorting you to London, your father has been assigned a very important mission."

"Let me guess," he said sarcastically, "it wouldn't be about five, five, long curly hair?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care Draco." She sat on the edge of his bed picking through his clothes in his trunk. "I stopped caring a long time ago."

"Really?" he looked at her from beneath his lashes, studying her reaction.

"Never mind that," she dismissed the thought. "He did say that the meeting with Lord Voldemort went well."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, answering her indifferently, "Did he now?"

"Draco," she snapped.

"I'm sorry mother; I'm just a little preoccupied.

"Yes, I can see that." She placed her hand on his as he put in the last bit of clothes in his trunk. "Draco, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He closed his trunk and latched it. "I think it best that I don't, right now anyway. The less you know the less you have to lie."

"Are you in trouble dear?"

"No," he said quickly, "a little over my head maybe, yes."

She give him the mother look that said she wanted more than his pitiful answer, but would settle—for now.

"Ginevra?" she questioned him softly.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to her and sighed heavily. His mother gave a small, near silent chuckle behind him.

"I thought so." Her hand was soft on his shoulder. "We are leaving in the half-hour." Her feet were near silent as she walked across the dark red wooden floor of his room. "I'll send up the house elf to bring your things down."

Nodding his head, he was silent.

"Oh one more thing Draco," his mother entered back into the room. "I found this for you while I was shopping." She reached into her long waist coat and pulled out a green velvet box.

"What is it?" he asked taking it from her.

"I noticed that when we found you that night you had lost your earring and thought you would like these."

He opened the small velvet box and inside was a single diamond stud; nothing flashy, just a glint of a glimmer in the box.

"Thank you mother," he said removing the diamond from the velvet, and then put it in his ear.

"You're welcome, you know I am not fond of the piercing, but I do hate kitschy earrings."

He kissed her on her cheek.

"Be down stairs in fifteen minutes."

Smiling at her he nodded his head again and put the box in his cloak.

The train ride back to Hogsmeade station was longer than he remembered it; he had never noticed so many rolling hills and mountains before. Fortunately there were very few passengers on the Hogwarts express, and none of them felt compelled to speak to him.

As the scenery blended into the fading light Draco's mind continued slipping back to the conversation he had with his father, and then to Ginny. He had hoped he plagued her mind like she was his. Just as his thoughts drifted to the last time he saw her, his compartment door slid open. He was shocked to see her standing there.

"Hey," he said surprised, confused.

"That seat taken?" she asked sliding the door closed behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you stayed at school," he asked, straightening his posture.

"I was going to," she answered, "but my parents insisted I come home for the Holidays. My father didn't feel it was safe enough at school for me to be there alone, especially since all of my friends were going home too. So I stayed with Fred and George for a couple of days before we headed home for Christmas."

"Smart man, your father." Draco replied sincerely. He wasn't sure exactly what to do; should he grab her and hug her, kiss her, or simply rip her clothes from her body and shag her senseless there in his compartment?

"They really weren't too keen on my coming back before term started, but I insisted that things would be fine, Neville and Luna would be back tomorrow. Then Kingsly came by for a visit late yesterday and he relented somewhat. I suppose he told my dad that you were returning today also."

"I didn't see you at the station," he commented, his head now leaned against the window.

"I was late, and barely made the train." She smiled and fiddled with her fingernails.

"How did you know I was on the train?"

"George saw your mother leaving the station." She scratched the back of her head and went back to picking her fingernails.

"Well did you have a nice holiday, with your family?" he asked trying to make conversation. He felt a little awkward; this wasn't how he envisioned it would go when he saw her. In his head he had a whole different dream. He sensed she wanted to talk though, something was on her mind.

"We did," she sighed, "until Ron showed up."

"Ron? I thought he was with Potter?" Draco shifted, sitting up more.

"Apparently they had a big blow out or something," Ginny answered.

A few questions perched instantly on the tip of his tongue. Did she see Potter? Did she reconcile with him? And if she did what did that mean for him? All questions that he really didn't want an answer to just yet.

"And, so he left Potter?"

"He was going to find them, after my father gave him a good talking to. But he didn't even have to leave, Harry and Hermione showed up a couple of days ago. Worked things out with Ron, gathered some supplies and left last night."

So she did see Potter, for a couple of days at that.

"Where were they going?" he asked, not that he cared.

"I don't really know," she answered, "we didn't talk much."

"Oh? Why's that?" he asked before he thought. Then a thought that he had desperately wanted to keep at bay for a long time crept in…_she wasn't talking with him you jack-ass, there doesn't have to be any words when you are tooping someone._ Then the most vivid picture of her with Potter filled his mind, and he fought frantically to hold it at bay.

"He barely looked at me; I guess it makes it easier for him if he pretends I'm not there." She tried to smile, Draco could tell this hurt her, and badly. But maybe that meant she didn't reconcile with him. "But I couldn't stand it, and so I forced him. Backed him into a corner."

What did she mean by that?

No—not tears. Why did she have to cry, crying made him very uncomfortable. He never knew what to do with tears.

"Things haven't changed," she said, sniffing wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. "He still is in his own world, nothing exits but Lord Voldemort."

He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair, not knowing what else to do. He dare not say what was really at the forefront of his mind. He dare not tell her, good, I'm glad Potter wants nothing to do with you. He's a foolish bastard who didn't know what he had in front of him. It's too late for him anyway, you are mine now and he will have to kill me to take you away. He wanted badly to tell her that, and maybe she already knew, but then again . . .

"Potter's a fool if you ask me, if he can't see what he has in you," Draco said out loud, not really meaning to.

She didn't move. "Had," she said sharply. "I will never be as important in his life as ridding the world of evil will be. He will always have an excuse as to why I should be put on the back burner and wait. I told him that too."

Draco propped his chin on top of her head, as he continued to stroke her hair.

"And what did he say to that?"

"He didn't say anything, as usual, he just walked away from me. He turned his back and walked away." She paused for a moment. "I don't know why I was even concerned."

_The thought had crossed his mind._

"You needed closure."

"Closure," she repeated in a low tone. "It was definitely closure for me."

_Good, he thought._

Shifting, he gently pulled her head back so she was looking up at him. He couldn't help himself any longer and slanted his mouth over hers. The softness of her lips caused his body to go rigid. His one hand gripped her face as he held her there in place, his lips on hers. It never ceased to amaze him at the emotion she stirred in him.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," he admitted when he finally pulled his lips away from her. "I wanted to come and see you, make sure you were okay. But I figured that wouldn't be a very smart thing to do."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either," she said turning into him more, her eyes studying him carefully.

He removed his wand from his inside pocket and flicked it toward the sliding door of the compartment. He couldn't afford for someone to walk in on them, and neither could she. Again, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeper this time, his hand filling with her red strands of silk. He wanted to feel more of her, as he had before. He wanted her skin touching his skin; the want was so powerful it was almost too much.

"How did your holiday go?" she asked softly, smiling.

She was changing the subject. Why, he thought.

"Miserable." He pushed her hair back at her temple.

"Oh?" She half frowned. "How so?"

"You spend nearly four weeks at my house anticipating a meeting with the Dark Lord and see what kind of mood it puts you in." He laughed mockingly. "Not to mention watching your mother be torn apart bit by bit, trying to pretend she doesn't care. It's enough to make you crazy."

She nodded her head in solemn agreement.

"But I did find an interesting book in my father's library," he informed her, "on Time Turners."

Ginny changed her mood entirely at the mention of the Time Turner. Her body went stiff and she pulled back from him.

"What is it?" he insisted.

"Nothing," she came back quickly.

He had learned from his mother over the years and from Parkinson, that a nothing with that tone was always something. The tricky part was did he press her "nothing"?

"I am tired of the damned thing myself," she snapped. "I am beginning to think we should just leave it be and go on about our lives."

"It sounds like you have done a lot of thinking on this." His eyes narrowed.

"Everything I read on Time Turners, it never turns out good Draco." Her mouth pulled down, a deep sigh escaped her and he saw more tears. She dropped her head, and clasped her hands, elbows propped on knees, and he heard her sniff.

Merlin's beard did going home turn her into a crying machine. The last time he saw her on the train she was crying, it was Potter's fault then and he was sure he had contributed to her mood now.

"But we are both in agreement that we are out of our time," he said sitting forward propping his elbow's on his knees, face turn to her.

"I know we are," she agreed, her face still looking at her feet. "There are so many things that should be, just aren't familiar to me, and things that are that shouldn't be. You know what I mean?"

"I do know what you mean," he said. "But don't you want to get back to our own time?"

"This _is _our time Draco, for some reason I can't help but think this is where we are supposed to be."

"What reason would that be," he pushed. This was her nothing.

"Draco, what if we do manage to find the pieces to this thing, then what? We don't even know how far in the future we came from, or the past for that matter. All I am saying is I don't want to get to a future and it not be . . . what it was or what I want it to be."

She wasn't telling him something, he could feel it.

"How would you know what it was you wanted it to be? It's not like we can really remember anything from it. A few vivid dreams here and there, déjà vu every now and then, that's all were going on, and even then we aren't certain where it came from. So who's to say that when and if we are propelled back to whatever time we drifted in from that we will remember anything then either. It may be that you and I will be in two different lives entirely."

"I know." She sat up quickly and walked to the window, pressing her forehead to the foggy glass. "And I don't want that."

He'd hoped that with her, lovemaking might yield some indefinable result that he had not yet experienced. But he didn't count on how it would make him feel when she confirmed it. Nor had he counted on how it would make him want to do anything it took to secure her to him.

And obviously he took too long to respond to her, as she looked like someone had stolen her favorite toy.

"Do you?" she asked in a manner that made her sound as devastated as she looked. "I meant it, when I told you I loved you Draco."

He was at a loss for words. Of course she meant it, why would she have said it if she hadn't meant it. He had certainly meant it, and he wouldn't trade that moment, that night, with her in her arms for anything.

She turned back around and pressed her head to the glass again. "I won't let this go. I can't."

Suddenly Draco felt dizzy; the past weeks seemed to swirl in his head all at once, each incident fighting its way to the forefront of his mind. And realizing only just what the true meaning of what she was saying. _Now_ was the dream, she liked it, and wanted to continue on this certain path of destruction for the both of them, should they carry on in the manner that they were. She was willing to give everything up, her family, her friends, which is what it would most likely come to, just to be with him in the here and now and see how things panned out for them.

After what must have been several minutes of silence, Draco finally came back to reality with the sound of the conductor announcing they would be arriving in Hogsmeade Station momentarily.

"I don't want to go back Draco," Ginny turned and said, facing him again. "I want to stay, here, in this life."

Dropping her eyes momentarily, she headed toward the sliding cabin door.

"Just think about it," her voice was soft and sad. She then slipped out the door just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Draco had to admit that he was very taken back by what Ginny had said to him. He would have expected her to say many things, but not that she didn't want to return to where ever they came from. Just before they left for the holidays, they both were obsessed with the Time Turner and finding the missing pieces to it. They were even narrowing down what the missing pieces were. It just didn't make sense that all of a sudden she didn't want to "fool" with it anymore.

It had begun to rain when they de-boarded the train in Hogsmeade, so the few students who had returned were chauffeured to the school in covered buggy's pulled by thestrals. Draco somehow managed to get stuck in a buggy with three girls; two of them looked like first years, which he didn't know. The third he did recognize as Astoria Greengrass a fifth year in his house also, she was much more distinguished looking than the first years.

"Did you have a good holiday Draco?" Astoria asked him halfway to the castle.

"Hmm," he responded distantly, "oh yeah, it was great."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled at him, batting her eyes. "I dreaded returning to school," she continued.

Draco supposed she expected him to ask why, he continued looking out the window, that way she couldn't see the bored expression on his face.

"Is that so?" he entertained her.

"Yes, what with all that is going on?" He felt her shift in his seat. "He says there's no telling what all the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors are planning on doing to us Pure Bloods."

Draco just realized how haughty and nasal her voice was.

"I don't think we have to worry," he said nonchalantly.

"That's what I told him, that they weren't capable of any real retaliation without Dumbledore or Potter around. Wouldn't you agree?"

He could feel her looking at him now.

"Well, wouldn't you?" she prodded.

The carriage came to a halt. They had arrived at the castle; the carriage door opened and the girls filed out one by one. Draco made sure to keep a step behind them; he didn't want to hear anymore of Astoria's opinions. Ahead of him was Ginny, walking by herself up the castle steps and through the courtyard, she didn't even bother pulling the hood up on her cloak. Then he realized neither had he.

The castle wasn't much warmer than the outside, and being soaking wet didn't help either. He needed to talk to her more. Get to the bottom of what made her decision. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had stumbled across something when she had gone home. Something that impacted her greatly.

Just before she headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, she turned her head, Draco met her gaze and they shared a long intimate look. There was such heat in her eyes that he felt it like a sultry caress against his skin. She was entrancing to gaze upon. Then the weirdest thing happened, he could hear her. She was in his head.

_Meet me on the sixth floor, near the Ravenclaw Tapestry._

Draco nodded with wide eyes and watched as she disappeared up the stairs.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 - The Twelfth Hour

_**Draco:**_

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, Draco's head fell forward and he woke from his deep sleep with bleary eyes and a confused sense of being. Looking around his compartment for his companion that had only been there moments before, suddenly he realized that he had only been dreaming. Rubbing his eyes and inhaling deeply he brought himself back to the harsh reality that Ginevra had only been in his dreams.

As he exited the train he noticed the carriages filling quickly as the heavens opened drenching the scrambling students. Not really caring if he got soaked he made his way to the next carriage with an open space. Climbing in Draco kept to himself as the other seats filled with timid looking first years. The ride to the castle was silent and all Draco could think of was the dream he'd had about Ginny.

_**Ginny:**_

Ginny mulled over her dinner in the Great Hall and all she could think about was Draco. Students had been arriving all day, more had returned for the second term than she had expected. The war was in full force and most parents thought Hogwarts was the most dangerous place to be, while others thought it to be the safest. She had a time with her parents, they didn't want her to return school, and they wanted to keep her close. But she finally convinced them that she would be safe.

She had seen Harry over the holiday, and it had gone as she expected. He was Harry, he was the chosen one. How could she compare to that? How could she get in the way of his destiny? He was kind, as usual, he put her safety above his own, and her well being was the second most important thing next his defeating the Dark Lord. Closure was what she was looking for and closure was what she got when he kissed her gently on the lips and told her she should move on. It hit affected her more than she had wanted it to.

Pushing her plate to the center of the table, Ginny got up and headed for the exit. So many things had changed for her in the last weeks; she definitely had closure with Harry, and what seemed like a wide open door with Draco, neither of which she was certain of now that she had it.

Just as she pushed the door open leading to the Entrance Hall the large door opened to a flock of rain drenched students. Draco was in the midst of the hurrying crowd; he looked up as he wiped water from his face and their eyes met. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her first impulse was to run to him and throw her arms around his neck. Quickly her senses took over and she slid into the shadows of the staircase keeping him in view.

She could smell him as he passed by her, heading in the direction of the dungeons. The scent was strong as it filled her nostrils; she had to fight to control herself. Before he disappeared through the doorway he looked back over his shoulder at her. He was tired behind the silver-grey that glinted in the torch light. Holding her gaze for what seemed like forever ended abruptly with the despicable voice of Gregory Goyle.

"Draco," he said stiffly as his oversized hand clasped Draco on the shoulder. "How was the train?"

Ginny dipped further into the shadows and sighed heavily as the two of them disappeared through the door leading to the dungeons.

When the entrance hall cleared Ginny slipped from behind the staircase and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower in slow motion. As she came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she could hear footsteps behind her. Turning her head slightly looking over her shoulder she saw a few of her house mates heading toward the portrait. She smiled friendly and then turned back to the Fat Lady and gave her the pass word.

"Medieval Masquerade."

The portrait swung wide and allowed Ginny entrance into the Gryffindor common room. It was as she remembered a cozy fire, fluffy chairs and sofas, oversized pillows and candy. She took a deep breath inhaling the surroundings. So gripped by her thoughts she didn't even notice the other students parting ways going to their dormitories. Finally she looked at the spiraling staircase that led up to her room. With a deep breath she took the stairs as if she were almost afraid to enter into the room. Slowly she turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open.

It was just as she left it, bed made, pictures of her friends still on the bureau, and now her trunk at the foot of her bed. Ginny took another bottomless intake of air, a sigh of relief—from what she wasn't sure. Sitting on her trunk Ginny put her head in her hands and looked at the floor for a long moment before getting up and rummaging through her trunk for her pajamas. When she reached the bottom of her trunk she noticed the red leather bound journal she had started keeping when she returned home for the summer at the end of last year.

She hadn't written anything in a while. Her cold fingers flipped open the cover and she began to read her entries. They were no longer strange to her like they were when she first wrote them. They still didn't have much meaning to them, and yet they didn't seem so farfetched. As she read through them, she felt her cheeks flush when she came to one about her and Draco. When she got to the last entry she found herself wanting to read more, she wished she had stayed faithful to writing in it. The last thing she wrote about the Quidditch pitch and how they both agreed that they had been sent back in time and wanting to talk to Dumbledore.

There were no entries after they had talked to Dumbledore, she hadn't written it down. They were both very much on a mission into figuring out the "watch". She sat there for a long time catching up her journal and how she and Draco had spent their time trying to figure out the watch and what they had found out.

As she dipped her quill in ink and placed it to the page she began to write:

_It was the last day before all the students were sent home for the holidays. Draco was going home and I was staying here. I had been to Hagrid's hut. It was cold and raining, I was soaked to the bone and I headed to the library, but she was closed and told me to come back in the morning. _

Ginny continued scribbling the evening all the way through to where she lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. She hadn't realized that she was clutching the quill so tightly in her hand, and her entire body was flushed as her breath was ragged. Then her mind filled with him entering through the large doors of the entrance hall. How she could smell him, freshly fallen snow in a pine forest, the sharp scent overwhelmed her. Ginny closed her eyes and took several deep breaths in attempt to clear her head. When she opened them, it hadn't worked it was only stronger, her need for him.

She moved to the edge of her bed and put on her slippers, the clock on the bedside table read eleven-forty. Swallowing hard and closing her eyes again Ginny stood and closed her journal, placing her protective spells on it then putting in back in the bottom of her trunk. Grabbing her cloak from her bed post she wrapped it around her and held her wand tightly in her covered hand as she blew the candle out on the table and turned heading out of her room and down the dark winding stairs of Gryffindor Tower.

As she exited the portrait hole she hadn't really been thinking of how she would get into the Slytherin Common room and then further down into Draco's Dungeon. No all she was thinking about as her feet carried her swiftly through the dim, deserted corridors was getting to him, being with him. The feeling was so strong running through her she barely thought of anything else. Her fist was tightly around her wand, as she passed through the entrance hall and to the door that led down to the dungeons. The nearer she got to the dungeons the stronger the smell of freshly fallen snow in a pine forest became.

She was close to the Slytherin entrance but it like every other entrance into the houses were either disguised and or protected by secret passwords. Her breath was quick and excited and she held out her wand to the wall and closed her eyes. When she opened them she simply took a step forward and passed through the cold damp wall into Slytherin House.

It was as lavish as Gryffindor, except the main colors were green and silver. A fire was crackling in the grate in the common room, there a couple of people sitting around in the chairs; they seemed preoccupied with books and each other. Ginny hadn't a clue as to how the house was laid out and she didn't know in which direction to go to find Draco.

Ginny drew into a tight stance when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it hadn't occurred to her until that very moment that she felt the hand that she wouldn't be welcome in Slytherin.

"Ginny?" said a whispering voice.

Slowly she turned her head to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked her pulling her behind a hanging tapestry.

Ginny jerked her head around, she'd scared her. Ginny couldn't even answer her. She could feel her cheeks burning, her breathing had still not calmed. Suddenly she had realized at how stupid it was for her to be standing behind a tapestry in the Slytherin Common room.

"Come with me." Pansy took her by the hand and led her quickly through the common room.

Pansy led her through a quite unique labyrinth of tunnels, she could see doors to rooms or what she thought would be rooms. Stopping, Pansy turned to her; she could barely make out her pale features in the dim light of the wall torches.

"Draco's room is around the corner first door on the left." Pansy encountered her gaze briefly.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

Pansy turned and headed back from the direction they came from, it didn't take long for Ginny to lose sight of in the dank light. Rounding the corner, Ginny saw the door that Pansy said was Draco's. Quickly her hand formed and fist and she knocked as softly as she could.

She didn't hear anything, but she knew he was behind the door, she could smell him more clearly now.

As she knocked again she whispered his name into the wood, "Draco."

Suddenly the door flew open and Draco was standing there, his face bore a very startled expression. He was still dressed as she'd seen him coming into the entrance hall.

"Ginevra what are you doing," he spat, his voice etched with a hint of fear as he pulled her into his room closing the door quickly behind her. "What in Merlin's—

"I had to see you," she said softly, pressing her back against the door staring at him. She could visibly see the worry etching in the lines around his eyes.

"How did you get in here?" he asked trying to calm his voice.

"Pansy."

She could smell him so strongly now, it was painful to her senses. She wanted to touch him, kiss him.

He shifted his stance, obviously addled that she was there. "Parkinson?"

"Draco," Ginny started trying to clarify her reason for being there, but before she could speak again his face was there in hers, his mouth slanting over hers.

He exhaled into her mouth, and it fired her up. That was what she had wanted, needed; his very breath. Holding her tight, he pressed into her until her back was against the door. Her entire body pushed back at him, her skin getting hotter by the second. Draco plunged his tongue deeply inside of her; she could taste him now, right down to the freshly fallen snow that he smelled of.

He slid her cloak off her shoulders and she felt it pool to around her feet. Dropping her wand in the heap of black at her feet, Ginny slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders Draco slid his hand beneath her bottom and pulled her into his erection.

"Ginevra," he breathed into her mouth, "Merlin I have missed you."

"I missed you too," she groaned out as his teeth skimmed her jaw. "I worried about you; I couldn't even see you in my dreams. I didn't know what was happening with you."

Her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, as his quickly undid the buttons, leaving it lying in the mangled heap of her cloak.

"I told you not to worry about me." His hands pulled at her oxford, popping of the buttons as his mouth brushed the top of her breast. "You should watch out for yourself." His mouth was back on hers again, as she removed her shirt and unfastened her bra. She could feel her nipples harden against his bare chest.

"I couldn't help it," she said sucking in air when his mouth ran across her sensitive nipples. He moved quickly, his mouth on hers again, his tongue hot on her lips.

His hands were quick and smooth on her hips as he pushed her pants down over them and to the floor with the rest of the clothes. Ginny had no hesitation in unfastening the leather belt that held his black trews in place. He slid his hand down her thigh and under her knee, his skin was warm. He pulled her leg up high over his hip, until she was exposed and vulnerable to him.

He stopped moving, and looked at her; she could feel the tip of his cock, there, just barely grazing her sensitive flesh. His hair was framing his face, his breathing ragged, he was sinfully beautiful.

"What," she said her breathing just as ragged.

"I missed you," he said again, looking into her eyes.

"You said that," she reminded him, her hands clasping behind his neck. Ginny felt fire sweep through to her center as the head of his erection pushed through her folds and directly to her core. A deep groan escaped her as her back was pushed hard into the door. Draco lifted her so that she was straddling him completely, buried in her to the hilt.

Closing her eyes, her head fell back, repeatedly hitting the wooden door as he pushed into her. She could hear his guttural growls and moans as he rocked his hips into hers. His fingers pressed deep into her flesh. This was nothing like the night she had spent with him before they left for the holidays; this need was feral, for the both of them.

"Draco," she whispered his name aloud.

He slammed into her fast and hard, each time jolting her body, her core. Ginny hissed and moaned in pleasure until her swollen center could take it no longer and she cried out repeatedly as she came and Draco continued pushing into her. His rhythm quickened and his thrusts were harder than before and Ginny continued clamping around him as he emptied into her.

Ginny lay next to Draco, his body warm against hers, his arm underneath her head. She knew it was getting to be late into the night and she needed to get back to her own room, but she didn't want to leave the comfort she was in at the moment. The silken sheets soothed her body, and the heavy down comforter weighed heavy on her chest.

As she laid there and looked around the room, she had never fully realized that Draco had so many possessions. He had things in his room that she only saw in store display windows. Shelves lined the walls filled with trinkets and collectibles, some looked very expensive. He had awards displayed in shadow boxes, pictures of places he had traveled, Quidditch brooms, and displayed on his dressing table a mirrored plate filled with glass bottles of different shapes and sizes all containing a different color liquid. While her eyes roamed over the room her mind began to bounce back and forth, as she had done before quick flashes of light filled her mind then gone. But something held her strongly to the feeling that she had been in this very room countless times before.

"Are you awake?" Draco breathed into her neck.

Ginny turned over to face him.

"I haven't been to sleep," she whispered, her fingers lightly moved up his arm and back down again.

"I can't emphasize enough what an incredible risk you took coming down here tonight." He drew his brow, giving her a very disapproving look. "Please don't make it a habit."

Ginny knew he was right, but she didn't quite see it to the same degree as he did.

"I needed to see you," she said innocently. "And you're right it was incredibly stupid of me to just waltz in here. I should have thought it through. I'm sorry. And if Pansy hadn't led me down here, I would just have been standing there not even knowing where to go."

"I can't believe you trusted her," he scolded her; "how many times have I told you, you should trust no one."

"Even you?" she teased.

"You know what I mean Ginevra." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "You shouldn't just be willing to be so trusting."

"I know your right," she agreed again.

"I'm glad you agree." He tried to continue looking cross.

Ginny felt it was time to change the subject. "How was your holiday?"

"Miserable, as expected. My father and Voldemort demanded a full update on my progress with you."

"And how is that going for you?" She smiled.

"As I told the both of them, I think things are going in my favor. My father was quite pleased with what I had to tell him. Goyle was still being a bit of a bloody pain in my side, but he was instructed quite clearly that he was to do nothing to jeopardize the mission with you."

"Pansy too then, that's probably why she led me to you." Ginny closed her hand around his smooth forearm, just above the Dark Mark.

"Actually she and I had a long chat." His gaze iced over, she could tell he was thinking.

"Really, what about?" Her leg slid over his.

"I told her to think for herself, and that this absurd blood war was a lost cause and that Potter would defeat him," he answered as he squirmed a bit. "She was horrified with the straight talk at first, but she is smart and I guess her first step to thinking for herself was leading you down here."

"Unless she was still holding to the silly notion that I will fall into You-know-Who's powers and lead me down here for you do continue your dirty deeds."

"Perhaps," he replied, rolling on top of her. "How was your holiday? Did you do anything fun?"

"I went sledding with my brother's, and nieces and nephews." She smiled looking up at him. His shoulders, flexed, the chords of his neck visible as he held his self over her. "A lot of snowball fights, and I made you something."

"You made me something?"

"A scarf."

He chuckled lightly. "I do hope it's not in Gryffindor colors."

"No, you prat." She playfully tapped his arm as she spoke; "it's in the hideous green and silver that you so adore."

"Good," he said then smiled briefly before it was over taken with a serious look. "I looked up time turners in my father's library while I was home."

"And? Did you come across anything?"

"A few things, I did see a picture of a time turner that was similar to the one we have, it was shaped a bit differently, but the basics to the inside being empty was all the same."

"What else?"

"Just as Dumbledore said, there were three of the Empty Turners made, and two of them had seven pieces to make it work while the third had three. Of course it did not state what the pieces were to make it work but it did say that when the pieces were separated they always found a way of coming back together."

"That's interesting; I took the watch apart over the holiday and found that the glass tubing from a special quill pen that slid right through the center of it."

Quickly he moved from off of her and off the bed towards his clothes at the door. "Get dressed."

Ginny sat up pulling the cover with her.

"What are we doing?" she asked as he tossed her clothes on the bed.

"Where did you get the quill with the glass tubing?" he asked pulling his trousers up.

"It was some special quill that my father got from the Ministry several years ago, an anniversary present from them I think. Why?"

Ginny grabbed her clothes and began putting them on quickly. Draco had dressed and then began to rummage through his trunk. He brought out a very old tatty looking book. It looked as if it would fall apart if it were opened just once more.

He sat on the edge of the bed and turned the pages very gently to one he had marked. Laying it on the bed he pointed to the picture. Ginny fastened her pants and sat down putting on her shoes, looking at the book.

"Here, read this," he said pointing to a passage beside the very faded drawings of the time turners.

"_The Empty Watch," she read in a low voice, "It is believed that there were only three of these watches made. The empty watch works much like a time turner, but with much greater range of time-space travel for the time traveler(s). When the empty watch is filled and the user figures out the complicated dials and settings the range of time that can be travelled is far beyond that of a regular time turner. With the empty watch the time is much more like that of sifting rather than backwards motion. The traveler(s) is said to experience a dream like trance of falling through space and time, often times being hurled through several different time periods on a continuum of twelve. It is not known if the twelve is in seconds, minutes, hours or years or more. So even though the time traveled can be much greater it is not as precise as a Time Turner, whose time travel is much shorter but more accurate. _

_The Empty Watch is also said that once the traveler (s) has reached the destination of intention, the pieces will relocate themselves, which in most cases can be very inconvenient since the watch is not precise in landing the traveler(s) where he or she may want to be. The most reliable thing on the watch is the time waves it produces as the traveler(s) is tossed from time to time. The waves are like a reverberation that could possibly change things in the traveler(s) reality, again each wave is on a twelve continuum, thus making the waves hard to predict. Another rather irritating feature of the watch is it possesses a memory charm often leaving the traveler(s) disoriented for weeks or days, sometimes years. _

_It is not known at the time of the publishing of this book where these Empty Watches are or if they even exist. "_

Ginny looked up at Draco.

"So even if we do manage to get this thing back together, we may end up in the same situation in the future." Her brow furrowed.

"Possibly." He closed the book gently. "If we got it back together, it would be a chance we would just have to take I guess."

"We may not ever get it back together." Ginny stood, raking her hair with her fingers.

"I know."

"Then what do we do?" she asked now tying her hair with one of Draco's elastics.

"I don't know." He continued sitting on the bed, he was looking up at her now. "We could just leave it be, throw the damn thing off a cliff, and let it sink into the ocean."

"If we do that, then we might not ever get a chance to get back to where we came from," she answered sitting back down.

"What if this is where we came from? What if we are where we are supposed to be?"

Ginny could tell he had given this a lot of thought.

"Maybe it is," she said solemnly and stood walking to his dresser with the full round mirror. "But how will ever be sure." She took her wand and stroked the lower part of her abdomen with it, in a sidetracked manner.

"We might not ever know it would be something that we would just have to accept. We could just live our lives from here on out and whatever happens, happens."

"Is that what you want?" She turned to face him.

"I had a dream on the train, and you were telling me that was what you wanted, it was so real, and you kept telling me that our dreams try to tell us something."

"As I have told you in the waking world many times."

"So maybe that is what I want, to leave it be, and just be here with you in the here and now, and see where life takes us. Maybe just maybe we might muddle through it and everything is just like it's supposed to be."

He stood and walked around the bed to where she was standing, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just think about it," he said softly. "Come on, you should get back to your room."

He took her by the hand and led her out of his room to a secret passage just beyond his door.

As Ginny followed Draco through what must have been endless turns and very steep climbs she pondered in silence what he had said to her. She hadn't thought of anything but getting back to the time they came from, never thinking that he didn't want to do the same.

* * *

I know this took a while, and you should know that the end is nearing for this story. Hopefully in two more chapters. Incase you didn't realilze it, the bit on the trian in the previous chapter was a dream. Ginny wasn't really on the train at all. Nor did Draco ride to the castle with Snodgrass. He wsa on the train, but he fell asleep and had a very vivid dream, again.


End file.
